La déclaration de guerre
by Alixe
Summary: Harry qui combat les frères Weasley à coup de blagues, Remus et Sirius qui échangent des mails hilarants. Venez rire avec nous...
1. Baisers surprise

**La Déclaration de guerre

* * *

**

**Avertissement** : J.K. **Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

Cette hilarante histoire repose notamment sur le concept de Mmail (mail magique ) inventé par Anya pour sa désopilante histoire Naked Quidditch (traduite sous le titre **Le Match de Quidditch à Oualpé** à l'adresse que vous trouverez sur mon profil).

**La Déclaration** **de guerre **est très longue. Il y aura 10 chapitres. 9 sont déjà écrits et représentent déjà plus 250 pages Word. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, nous avons décidé de mettre sur pied une **équipe de traduction** pour nous partager le travail.

Les chapitres suivants ont donc été **traduits et relus** par : Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Fidjii, Ttazz, Vert (liens sur mon profil).

Nous essaierons de publier toutes les **2 semaines, le vendredi**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Baisers surprise**

"Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais on ne peut pas rester ensemble plus longtemps.

- Pardon ? fit la petite rouquine, complètement abasourdie.

- Ecoute, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas de taille à m'opposer à tes frères. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont menacé de me faire ? Je veux une petite amie normale.

- Mais enfin…, commença Ginny. Dean…"

Dean secoua la tête.

"Désolé" marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons pour prendre la fuite.

Ginny se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Dire qu'elle était stupéfaite était un euphémisme. Elle essaya de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Dean avait été un petit ami plutôt correct. Le service des baisers était satisfaisant et celui de l'attention accordée acceptable, mais c'était tout.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas bouleversée outre mesure à l'idée de perdre un garçon qui n'était même pas capable de se battre pour elle. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que ces imbéciles surprotecteurs qui se prétendaient ses frères venaient, une fois de plus, de se mêler de sa vie.

Sa tristesse fut rapidement remplacée par de la colère, alors qu'elle se relevait et commençait à marcher vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. En entrant, elle trouva la salle quasi-déserte. Comme c'était samedi, la plupart de ses condisciples devaient êtres occupés ailleurs. Seuls Ron et Hermione y étaient, assis ensemble, faisant semblant d'étudier…

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire à propos de Dean ?" demanda-t-elle à son frère, innocemment.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Ron, qui sembla légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, un de tes camarades de dortoir et mon petit ami. Tu ne lui aurais pas parlé, par le plus grand des hasards ?"

Elle avait prit bien soin de garder une voix douce et calme en posant sa question.

"Euh…, j'ai peut-être mentionné devant lui que certains d'entre nous ne jugeaient pas convenable que vous vous enfermiez dans les placards à balais pour vous embrasser."

Hermione les regarda tous les deux, et, faisant une fois de plus preuve de sa grande intelligence, s'éloigna discrètement, les laissant discuter entre eux.

"Et qui t'a permis de juger si c'était convenable ou non ?

- Je suis ton grand frère. Cela me rend responsable de toi."

La voix de Ginny baissa encore d'un ton alors qu'elle s'approchait de son frère.

"Les autres crétins et toi venez de me faire perdre un petit ami tout à fait acceptable. Vous allez me le payer, au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez l'imaginer !"

Le visage de Ron laissa transparaître un sentiment de peur alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était à cet instant à proximité d'une sorcière extrêmement en colère.

"Je pensais faire ça à la fin du semestre, mais vous venez de me forcer à prendre de l'avance sur mes plans. Je vais avoir un nouveau copain très rapidement, mon très cher frère. Je trouverai des placards où je pourrai l'embrasser. Je vais même le laisser découvrir ce qu'il y a sous mon uniforme et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Et ce n'est que le début. Ensuite, nous, c'est-à-dire mon nouveau copain et moi, allons nous venger de toi, ensuite des jumeaux, de Percy, de Charlie et enfin de Bill. Chacun d'entre vous va payer ".

Elle ne criait pas, elle ne hurlait pas. Elle regardait seulement Ron avec, dans les yeux, une incroyable détermination.

"Personne ne voudra plus sortir avec toi, lui répondit Ron d'un air suffisant. J'ai déjà fait savoir que quiconque oserait le faire subirait le courroux des six frères Weasley. Je ne suis peut-être pas intimidant tout seul, mais avec les autres en renfort, c'est une autre histoire et tous les gars ici l'ont très bien compris."

Ginny regarda intensément son frère dans les yeux et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage.

"J'ai déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines."

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna lentement en ricanant. Pour une raison inconnue, ce rire sinistre donna des frissons à Ron.

"Ron, dit doucement Hermione. Je t'aime, mais tu viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie."

Ron la regarda en souriant.

"Mais non, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle est toute seule contre nous tous. Nous avons toujours obtenu gain de cause, dans le passé." Il haussa les épaules. "Elle est un peu bouleversée maintenant, mais elle s'en remettra."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas Ron. Et quand elle s'y mettra, je ne te protègerai pas."

Ron éclata de rire. "Je n'aurai besoin d'aucune protection, ne t'en fais pas !"

* * *

**De** : Ron 

**À **: Les frères Weasley

**Objet** : Succès sur toute la ligne !

Salut les gars,

Juste un mot pour vous dire que l'opération d'aujourd'hui a été couronnée de succès. Quoi que Fred et George aient dit à Dean, ça a marché comme sur des roulettes. Notre sœur est de nouveau célibataire.

Ron

* * *

**De** : Charlie 

**À** : Les gars

**Objet** : Re : Succès sur toute la ligne !

Félicitations les gars. Est-ce que le message est bien passé maintenant ?

C.

-

_Draconis_ _dominium_

* * *

**De** : Gred 

**À** : Nos frères qui nous aimeront toujours

**Objet** : Re 2 Succès sur toute la ligne !

Charlie a écrit :

_Félicitations les gars. Est-ce que le message est bien passé maintenant ?_

Sans conteste. Personne ne l'approchera plus. Elle est de nouveau en sécurité.

Forge

-

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De** : Ginny 

**À** : Le Terrier

**Cc** : Papa au bureau

**Objet** : Ces crétins

Salut Papa et Maman

C'est arrivé. Fred et George ont parlé à Dean et lui ont fait peur au point qu'il m'a laissée tomber. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir 16 ans avant de commencer, mais ils ont dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui. J'ai découvert en outre que Michael avait eu droit au même traitement de la part de Ron.

Bref, le Plan va entrer en action. J'aurais besoin de la lettre que j'avais suggérée.

Ginny

PS : J'ai eu un A à mon devoir de métamorphose.

* * *

**De** : Maman 

**À** : Ma fille chérie

**Cc** : Arthur

**Objet** : Re : Ces crétins

Félicitations pour ton A. Nous sommes tous les deux très fiers de toi.

Es-tu certaine que tu veux t'engager là-dedans ? Je sais que tu as prévu tout ça depuis longtemps, mais es-tu convaincue que c'est le bon moment ? Et qui as-tu choisi pour t'assister ?

Je t'aime.

Maman

* * *

**De** : Ginny 

**À** : Maman

**Cc** : Papa

**Objet** : Re2 : Ces crétins

Oui j'en suis convaincue. Pour ce qui est de mon allié, qui d'autre choisirais-je ?

Ginny

* * *

**De** : Papa 

**À** : Ginny

**Cc** : Molly

**Objet** : Re : Re2 :Ces idiots

Gin-Gin

Nous écrirons la lettre dès que tu le voudras. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop dure avec ce pauvre garçon, il risque de ne pas comprendre où il met les pieds.

Papa

-

_Le ministère de la magie vérifie régulièrement le contenu des Mmails qui sont envoyés et reçus via son réseau afin de vérifier s'ils respectent les procédures et réglementations établies. Les employés ne doivent en aucun cas envoyer ou garder des Mmails qui font état du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou qui disent du mal de Cornélius Fudge. Les Mmails de cette nature qui sont envoyés ou reçus par le ministère pourrons être interceptés et stoppés par des Aurors qualifiés et les coupables seront condamnés à une sentence de dix (10) ans à Azkaban._

_Le ministère de la magie n'est pas responsable des changements qui peuvent être effectués sur ce message après son envoi. Si des opinions y ont été exprimées, elles ne reflètent pas nécessairement celles du ministère de la magie ou de Cornélius Fudge._

_Ce Mmail, et tout dossier qui y serait attaché, est confidentiel et est strictement destiné à l'usage de la personne ou du groupe auquel il a été envoyé. Si ce message ne vous était pas destiné, merci d'en aviser immédiatement l'expéditeur._

* * *

Ginny sourit quand elle reçut le dernier message. Avec ses parents ralliés à sa cause, il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne pour tout mettre en route. Le problème était de le convaincre de l'aider. Il fallait un garçon très spécial pour être capable de résister aux six grands et intimidants frères Weasley. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans toute l'école qui aurait le courage et la motivation nécessaire pour le faire. 

Elle marcha d'un pas confiant vers le stade de Quidditch, même si elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Harry était là, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait se détendre.Il faisait des loopings et des piqués, non pour s'entraîner, mais juste pour passer le temps. Elle le suivit des yeux en souriant, accoudée à la balustrade, se laissant aller à regarder Harry, ce qui était son passe-temps favori.

Harry ferma les yeux, pour mieux sentir le vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui conférait une intense sensation de liberté. En les rouvrant, il s'efforça de ne pas sourire en découvrant la chevelure rousse distinctive de la seule représentante de la gent féminine chez les Weasley.Il ralentit et plana vers le sol en sa direction.

"Salut Ginny, dit-il en souriant, toujours plus détendu après une séance de vol.

- Salut, répondit-elle, un peu tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" s'enquit-il, instantanément inquiet pour elle.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient enfin ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un, c'est vers elle qu'il se tournait. Comme elle fréquentait Dean, c'était un choix sécurisant et sans ambiguïté.

"Dean a rompu."

Harry sursauta, surpris.

"Oh Ginny, ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

- Ça va. Ça ne me fait pas tant de peine que ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute."

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, cherchant quelque trace d'émotion, de regret peut-être. Il finit par relever la tête en l'entraînant avec lui.

"Allez, viens, c'est l'heure de dîner."

Elle sourit.

"J'ai déjà mangé. Je dois rentrer finir mon devoir de Potions.

- D'accord, Ginny."

Elle sourit de nouveau puis, le saisissant par le devant de son uniforme, elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Il apparut très vite qu'elle était plus expérimentée que lui, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour effleurer les siennes de la langue.

Harry en fut cloué sur place. Son esprit hurlait :"C'est Ginny. Tu l'apprécies, mais pas de cette manière !" Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que ce baiser était beaucoup plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait connu avec Cho. Et que ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux et qu'il en voulait davantage.

Ginny le relâcha soudainement, lui jeta un sourire espiègle et repartit joyeusement, le laissant sur place, complètement abasourdi.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Harry pour retrouver un contrôle suffisant sur lui-même pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le repas.

* * *

La jolie rousse traversa la salle commune à la vitesse de l'éclair et se rendit directement dans son dortoir. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'y était, elle ferma la porte et s'écria "J'ai embrassé Harry Potter !" 

"J'ai embrassé Harry Potter ! répéta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Et je vais sûrement recommencer."

* * *

"Est-ce que ça va Harry ?"demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. 

- Quoi ? sursauta ce dernier.

- Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda Ron en le regardant d'un air insistant.

- Oh, dit Harry d'une voix perçante, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. Oui, oui, ça va.

- Tu en es sûr ?"

_Non_, se dit Harry. _Je viens d'expérimenter le baiser le plus extraordinaire de ma vie avec ta petite sœur et cela ne veut plus sortir de mon esprit. Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose et je meurs d'envie de recommencer. Ne me tue pas s'il te plait_.

"Ouais, ouais, j'en suis certain, j'ai seulement mal dormi hier soir.

- Très bien, continua Ron, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Dean a laissé tomber Ginny après que j'ai fait venir Fred et George pour lui expliquer quelques vérités à propos des relations de couples et pour lui faire comprendre que Ginny n'était pas prête pour ça.

- Oh, dit doucement Harry.

- Tu es vraiment certain que tu vas bien ?" insista Ron.

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**À** : Patmol

**Cc** : Lunard

**Objet** : Euh… à l'aide ?

Salut vous deux.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

Bon, j'ai besoin de conseils. Une fille que je considérais simplement comme une amie est venue me voir après l'entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui. On parlait normalement et, tout à coup, elle m'a attrapé et embrassé de façon démente, avant de s'en aller et de me planter là, complètement abasourdi.

Que diable suis-je censé faire, maintenant ?

H.

* * *

**De** : Sniffle 

**À** : Loup-garou en délire

**Objet** : Snif

Regarde-moi ça, notre petit Harry est devenu grand et est pourchassé par les filles.

Le salaud ne connaît pas sa chance, personne ne m'a jamais "embrassé de façon démente" quand j'étais à l'école. Cela prend normalement des semaines avant d'en arriver là.

S.

* * *

**De** : Professeur Remus C Lupin 

**À **: Le réprouvé

**Objet** : Re : Sniff

Couché le chien ! Tu as bien eu tes piqûres ?

Même si je comprends ton point de vue, il est facile de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé. Il a les cheveux de son père – et combien de fois on a entendu les filles dire qu'elles avaient envie d'y passer la main – et les yeux de sa mère, que nous trouvions tous magnifiques.

T'as une idée de ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

Lunard

* * *

**De** : Je me suis échappé d'Azkaban 

**À** : Vendu

**Objet** : Re : Re : Sniff

Oui j'ai eu mes piqûres, merci bien !

Tu peux y aller pour le conseil responsable et utile.

Mais ajoute ceci de ma part : "Harry, espèce de petit coquin. Ton parrain est fier de toi. La prochaine fois, embrasse-la aussi !"

S.

* * *

**De** : Le dernier vrai Maraudeur 

**À** : Celui-qui-a-été-embrassé

**Cc** : Le chien galeux qui évitait les baisers

**Objet** : Re : Euh… à l'aide ?

Harry,

Patmol et moi allons bien tous les deux. Nous sommes cachés en ce moment, en mission pour l'Ordre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'avoir des ennuis…

Très franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu as l'air de bien aimer cette fille. Qui est-ce ?

Ecoute, si tu ne l'aimes pas, explique-le lui gentiment et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Si tu l'aimes bien et le "embrassé de façon démente" semble l'indiquer, je te recommande de l'embrasser aussi la prochaine fois et d'attendre de voir ce qui se passe.

Sirius me demande de te dire : "Harry, espèce de petit coquin. Ton parrain est fier de toi. La prochaine fois, embrasse-la aussi !"

Le loup-garou et le chien galeux

* * *

**De** : Abasourdi, confus 

**À **: Les imbéciles qui ne m'aident pas vraiment

**Objet** : C'est de pire en pire

ELLE A RECOMMENCÉ  
.

Je sortais du cours de potions, en bon dernier car Rogue m'avait demandé de rester après la classe afin de m'engueuler. Là, elle m'a attrapé par derrière, m'a poussé contre le mur, m'a embrassé passionnément et m'a ensuite abandonné, abasourdi et suffocant.

Ron est revenu pour voir ce qui prenait si longtemps et il a cru que Malefoy m'avait jeté un sort.

H.

* * *

**De** : Docteur Fol'amour 

**À** : Mon patient

**Objet** : Re : C'est de pire en pire

Harry,

Tu l'as embrassée aussi, cette fois ?

Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Ron ? Je suis certain qu'il pourrait t'aider.

Patmol.

* * *

**De** : Commence à s'énerver 

**À** : Comment ai-je pu penser que vous pourriez m'aider ?

**Objet** : Re2 : C'est de pire en pire

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui rendre son baiser.

Quant à en parler à Ron, je ne peux pas. C'EST SA PETITE SŒUR, BORDEL !

H.

* * *

**De** : Ton parrain préféré 

**À** : Celui-qui-n'en-a-plus-pour-longtemps

**Cc** : L'autre gars

**Objet** : Re : Re2 : C'est de pire en pire

Harry, pas besoin de crier.

Mon cher filleul, tu as de gros problèmes. Six problèmes plus âgés et une petite rousse qui est déterminée à te mettre le grappin dessus depuis qu'elle a onze ans.

Je peux avoir ton Éclair de feu si tu ne t'en sors pas vivant ?

Patmol.

* * *

**De** : L'autre meilleur ami de James 

**À** : L'idiot de service

**Objet** : Harry

Patmol,

ES-TU DEVENU COMPLÈTEMENT FOU ?

Faire des blagues sur la mort à Harry, alors qu'il est tout en haut de la liste des gens à abattre de Voldemort ?

Lunard

* * *

**De** : Le plus beau de nous deux 

**À** : L'autre idiot

**Objet** : Re : Harry

Pas besoin de crier.

Et j'ai toutes mes facultés mentales. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'Harry ait des problèmes d'adolescent normal. On peut espérer que ça le gardera occupé et que ça lui évitera de penser à une certaine prophétie.

P.

-

Woof Woof

* * *

**De** : Étonné et impressionné 

**À** : Patmol

**Objet** : Re : Re : Harry

Patmol, ça va ? Pas de signe de démence ?

Ce que tu as dit était presque sensé ! Et je suppose que tu as raison.

Lunard

* * *

"Harry, demanda Hermione en s'approchant du jeune homme, que se passe-t-il ? 

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu es peut-être capable de convaincre Ron que tout va bien, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es toujours sur la défensive et tu agis comme si Voldemort t'attendait au détour d'un couloir pour te sauter dessus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en scrutant toujours les environs.

- De ce que tu es justement en train de faire", lui dit-elle simplement.

- Excuse-moi, Mione", fit Ginny, surgissant de nulle part.

Elle contourna rapidement la jeune fille, saisit Harry, l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de le relâcher et de repartir aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Harry se retint au mur pour ne pas vaciller.

"Je vois, dit imperturbablement Hermione. Et ce cirque dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours, grogna Harry. Elle sort de nulle part, elle m'agrippe, m'embrasse et m'abandonne comme une épave.

- Ah, poursuivit tranquillement Hermione, et tu n'as aucune idée de quand elle reviendra ?

- Aucune, répondit le jeune homme. Elle est partout, elle me poursuit. Le seul endroit où je suis en sécurité est mon dortoir, mais je ne peux pas y passer toute la journée. Et merde ! Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch."

Il pivota et courut vers le stade.

Hermione Granger, préfète de son état, prit sur elle-même. Elle traversa la salle commune afin de se rendre jusqu'à son dortoir. Précautionneusement, elle s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Elle mit son visage dans l'oreiller et laissa éclater le fou rire qu'elle avait retenu si longtemps. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, tellement elle riait. Finalement elle s'assit et ouvrit les rideaux.

"Bien rigolé ?" demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Je suis impressionnée Gin. Je suppose que c'est le nouveau petit ami dont tu as menacé Ron ?

- Il le sera, répliqua-t-elle calmement la rousse. Mais dans quelques jours seulement. Si tu savais à quel point c'est amusant !

- Tu sais qu'il est aussi nerveux qu'un chat entouré d'une douzaine de chiens ?

- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle posément. Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais tout cela ? Je veux qu'il soit assez déstabilisé pour dire oui sans y penser, quand je lui demanderai d'être mon petit ami.

- Pourquoi Harry ?"

Le ton d'Hermione avait changé. C'était une question sérieuse venant de quelqu'un qui tenait à Harry.

"Je l'aime depuis quatre ans et demi maintenant. J'ai essayé de fréquenter d'autres garçons, mais ça ne marchait pas, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas Harry. Même si je ne fais que l'embrasser, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Le problème est que Ron lui a fait subir un lavage de cerveau à mon sujet et qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je travaille à changer cet état d'esprit."

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

"Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pense pas à toi comme à une petite sœur en ce moment."

Ginny posa son menton dans ses mains, après avoir ramené ses jambes et placé ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"Ron et les autres imbéciles me surprotègent de manière stupide. Même si cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils m'aiment tous, ils doivent comprendre que je ne suis pas une poupée qu'ils peuvent manipuler. Je suis une grande fille, qui a vu plus de Mal que je ne leur en souhaite jamais. J'ai mûri rapidement quand Voldemort a possédé mon esprit par l'intermédiaire du journal et Harry est la seule personne qui peut réellement comprendre cela. Le fait qu'il ait les plus beaux yeux du monde est un bonus.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry est la seule personne qui ne se laisse pas influencer lorsqu'il a pris une décision. J'ai besoin d'une personne aussi obstinée que lui. Parce qu'une fois que mes frères sauront pour nous deux, ils nous menaceront, gentiment au début, mais ils nous joueront ensuite des tours jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent en regardant la jeune fille devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler Ginny aussi crûment et elle en était très impressionnée.

"Oh Merlin ! Quand ils commenceront à vous jouer des tours, Harry leur répliquera de la manière forte. Ils ne vont pas en revenir."

Ginny hocha la tête.

"Ce sera la guerre. Harry et moi contre les six autres. J'ai déjà Maman et Papa de notre côté.

- Officiellement, dit lentement Hermione, je serai neutre dans cette guerre. Toutefois, si jamais je trouvais un sortilège ou deux qui pouvaient t'être utiles et que je t'en fais part, je suppose que cela ne remettra pas en question ma neutralité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Et que fais-tu de LUI ?

- Voldemort ? Je sais qu'il en a après Harry, mais je suis aussi sur sa liste de personne à tuer. Et je ne laisserai pas cette face de lézard interférer dans ma vie privée plus que mes frères."

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit.

"Ne bouge pas d'ici."

Elle sauta du lit, écrivit rapidement un mot sur un parchemin et sortit du dortoir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet sous le bras.

"C'est la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, dit-elle en la donnant à la jolie rousse. Je lui ai laissé un mot lui disant que j'en avais besoin pour aller à la bibliothèque cette nuit. Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure que le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité était dans son dortoir. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de lui faire perdre cette illusion," termina-t-elle avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Ginny se précipita vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

"Merci. Merci pour ta compréhension.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière dont Ron se comporte. C'est sexiste, macho, surprotecteur et complètement hypocrite, surtout par rapport à ce que lui-même considère comme des activités nocturnes décentes…"

Plus tard cette nuit-là, une fois que tous furent endormis, Ginny se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit et se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers des dortoirs des filles pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à celui de Harry.

Elle resta quelques instants à le regarder, le découvrant pour la première fois endormi. Il semblait si innocent et si jeune. Sans ses lunettes, la lumière de la lune modelait parfaitement son beau visage. À cet instant, elle retomba amoureuse de lui, tout comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir sa présence, Harry bougea un peu et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, pourtant, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle fit glisser la capuche de la cape et le regarda aussi. Il ne fit montre d'aucune surprise.

Aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, s'effleurant à peine, mais en se sentant très proches, intimes même, avant qu'elle remue doucement les lèvres et l'embrasse pour de bon.

Ce n'était pas un baiser sauvage comme les autres fois. Elle n'essayait pas de l'entraîner, elle l'embrassait juste très doucement. Pour la première fois, Harry put répondre à son baiser, en l'embrassant exactement de la même façon, sans précipitation. Lentement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour l'inviter. Elle répondit à l'invite en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour la première fois.

Ce n'était pas un moment passionné, mais les émotions qu'ils partageaient étaient assez fortes pour l'étourdir. Très lentement, elle recula, tout en le contemplant.

Harry ne protesta pas. Il semblait s'y attendre, comme s'il savait qu'elle conservait les mêmes règles pour l'instant. Il laissa sa main errer dans ses cheveux, ramenant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Il caressa la peau douce comme de la soie de sa joue et puis laissa doucement retomber sa main sur son lit. Ginny remit la cape sur sa tête et disparut.

Elle se rendit jusqu'à son propre lit et s'y glissa, avant de s'endormir avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

"Alors ? demanda Hermione le lendemain matin, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Ginny. 

- Il a répondu à mon baiser, murmura-t-elle, pas encore certaine de n'avoir pas rêvé ce détail.

- Et ?"

Ginny releva la tête pour mieux voir Hermione.

"Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, si fragile. Pour une fois, je suis contente d'avoir été possédée par Voldemort."

Hermione monta complètement sur le lit de Ginny et jeta un sortilège de silence dessus.

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à qui est vraiment Harry ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Celui qui a Survécu, celui qui terrifie Voldemort, Harry James Potter. Tu te rappelles à quel point on a ri quand il nous a dit que la prophétie aurait pu faire référence à Neville et pas à lui ?

- Oui."

La voix d'Hermione était juste un souffle.

"On a ri parce que l'idée d'un affrontement entre Neville et le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps semblait ridicule. Pourtant, en même temps, on acceptait qu'Harry doive accomplir cette même tâche. Nous n'avions aucun doute quant à ses capacités."

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Ginny avait raison.

"On associe Harry au Quidditch, Harry à l'AD, Harry au courage. Pourtant, on ne pense jamais à Harry et à Voldemort. On ne se demande jamais comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune peut faire face à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, d'aussi vieux, d'aussi diabolique."

Le regard de Ginny transperçait Hermione, la clouant sur place :

"Je l'ai senti hier quand il m'a embrassée. Il y a en lui un volcan puissant qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Et cette puissance est entourée d'une protection si solide que l'acier fait piètre figure en comparaison. Quiconque passe outre la carapace qu'il s'est forgée et atteint son cœur pourrait être aspiré par ce contraste de feu et de glace. Il a, non seulement, la capacité de vaincre Voldemort, mais il peut aussi faire tout ce qu'il désire."

Elle arrêta un instant, cherchant son souffle, puis poursuivit :

"Je me suis sentie comme un insecte attiré par un lumière si vive qu'elle pourrait le brûler. Si j'étais la petite Ginny Weasley qui n'avait jamais été possédée par Voldemort, qui n'avait jamais été sauvée par Harry, je me sauverais à toute jambe. Je le fuirais, car je saurais que si je restais, je me perdrais en lui et en serais changée à jamais. Toutefois, je ne suis pas cette Ginny. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a donné une certaine force. Je sais, sans le moindre doute, qu'il est la seule personne au monde qui peut m'accepter, accepter ce par quoi je suis passée et vivre avec moi."

Ses yeux semblaient luire de plus en plus intensément.

"Je sais que je suis la seule fille sur terre qui peut accepter Harry pour ce qu'il est, et non ce qu'il paraît être. Je sais que je peux l'aider à faire sortir cette force de lui et à l'utiliser pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Que vas-tu faire ?"

Ginny se secoua un peu afin de sortir de sa transe.

"Continuer à suivre le Plan," répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

**De** : Celui-Qui-A-Embrassé 

**À** : Ma famille

**Objet** : Sourire

Et bien messieurs, j'ai suivi vos conseils et lui ai rendu son baiser. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette sorcière aux cheveux roux.

Il est présentement 5 heures du matin, le dortoir est silencieux. Je peux voir l'aube se glisser vers moi et les premiers rayons du soleil poindre. Il m'est impossible de dormir et je ne veux pas dormir.

Je l'ai embrassée et je le ressens encore.

Je suis assis seul, avec la flamme de la chandelle pour unique compagnie et pourtant, je me sens bien, comme jamais auparavant dans ma vie.

On s'est embrassé.

Je ne suis ni effrayé, ni paniqué à l'idée de ce qui va arriver. Je suis tout simplement heureux.

Je savais qu'elle me regardait, dissimulée par ma cape d'invisibilité. Elle a retiré la cape. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient attachés, faisant ressortir ses immenses yeux brun chocolat, ses yeux qui me font penser à un endroit chaleureux où je pourrais me cacher et être protégé de tout.

Et là, elle m'a embrassé. Pas comme avant, elle a seulement touché mes lèvres avec les siennes. Elle a commencé à bouger un peu et je l'ai suivie. C'en était presque irréel. Je pouvais sentir son cœur, sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me sens comme si elle avait touché mon âme et qu'elle m'avait laissé un peu de la sienne.

Je ne crois pas que je voudrai redormir un jour.

Harry James Potter

* * *

**De** : Sirius 

**À** : Remus

**Objet **: Harry

Au nom du Ciel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Harry qui nous écrit ce que je crois ressembler à de la petite poésie adolescente foireuse ? "Je ne crois pas que je voudrai redormir un jour."

James n'a jamais fait ça !

Sirius

* * *

**De** : Lunard 

**À** : Patmol le sérieux

**Objet** : Re : Harry

Et bien, c'était deux Mmails assez bizarres à lire au réveil.

Harry est en train de tomber amoureux et je ne pourrais trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour lui. Tu te rappelles de la discussion qu'on a eue à propos de Cho ? Tu sais, la fille bizarre qui passait son temps à pleurer. À quel point elle ne lui convenait pas ? Ginny est intelligente et mentalement très forte. Et, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été possédée par Voldemort et qu'elle ait six frères aînés, elle a une personnalité impressionnante.

Je crois qu'ils iront bien ensemble.

Pour ce qui est du fait que James n'ait jamais fait ça, je crois qu'il faut te rappeler que c'est de HARRY dont il est question. Pas de James. Et Ginny n'est pas Lily. Ils suivent leurs propres voies et sont des personnes uniques.

Il y a des similarités troublantes, mais ce ne sont que des coïncidences. J'espère seulement qu'Harry et Ginny seront plus chanceux que Lily et James.

Lunard

* * *

**De** : C'est S-I-R-I-U-S, pas sérieux 

**À** : Le professeur Lunard

**Objet** : Re : Re : Harry

Je suppose que tu as raison, mais ça fait quand même un choc de découvrir que son filleul a passé la nuit à nous écrire de la poésie foireuse dans un Mmail. Je suppose qu'il voulait partager son bonheur avec sa famille.

rires Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il me fournissait en un seul Mmail de quoi le faire chanter et tourner en bourrique pour au moins dix ans.

Et je SAIS que Harry n'est pas James. Mais parfois je l'oublie presque et je me dis : "James n'aurait jamais fait ça." Il me manque, même après toutes ces années.

Et si Harry est sérieux à propos de Ginny, crois-moi, ils seront plus chanceux que Lily et James. Peu importe ce que cela me coûtera, je vais tout faire pour m'en assurer.

Patmol

-

_Woof__Woof_

* * *

**De** : Je hurle à la lune 

**À** : Tu hurles quand les voitures passent

**Objet** : Re : Re : Re : Harry

D'accord, j'admets que cette poésie était un peu foireuse, mais c'était quand même mieux que certains des trucs qu'on a déjà reçus. Les "_J'ai vu Voldemort tuer des gens_", moi, ça me fend le cœur à chaque fois.

James et Lily me manquent aussi. Même Queudver me manque. Pas le traître qu'il est devenu, mais le dernier maraudeur, celui que je croyais connaître. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à eux. Les gens disent souvent que les années à Poudlard sont les plus belles années de leur vie. Dans notre cas, je crois que c'est vrai…

J'ai maintenant deux objectifs dans ma vie. Prendre une revanche sur Voldemort et protéger Harry.

Le reste du monde peut bien s'effondrer, je m'en fous.

R.

* * *

**De** : Mon ronronnement est mignon 

**À** : Le tien ressemble à celui d'une bête sauvage

**Objet** : Re: Re : Re : Re : Harry

Je veux aussi prendre ma revanche sur Queudver et Voldemort, ainsi que protéger Harry.

Tu sais, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. J'ai vécu l'enfer et je n'y retournerai pas. Je vais consacrer le reste de ma vie à atteindre ces trois objectifs.

Je sais que, quand nous mourrons, nous pourrons regarder Lily et James en face et leur dire combien ils nous ont manqué et que nous avons fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour Harry.

S.

* * *

**De** : Mieux vaut être une bête sauvage que bête tout court _(Ndt : dans la version originale il y avait un jeu de mot intraduisible sur tiger et tigger)_

**À **: Ton ronronnement ne pourrait pas être mignon, même si on te payait pour ça

**Objet** : Re : Re: Re : Re : Re : Harry

D'accord, d'accord.

Bon sang, cette conversation est à pleurer. Veux-tu répondre à Harry ou dois-je le faire ?

R.

* * *

**De** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu n'es pas bête tout court ? 

**À** : Le dangereux lunatique

**Objet** : Re : Re : Re: Re : Re : Re : Harry

Je vais lui répondre, c'est mon tour.

Au fait, de combien de chiens a-t-on besoin pour changer une ampoule ?

Golden Retriever : "Le soleil brille, nous avons la journée devant nous et toute la vie pour s'amuser et tu es à l'intérieur à t'inquiéter à propos d'une ampoule grillée ?"

Rottweiler: "Essaie de m'y obliger pour voir…"

Labrador: "Oh, moi, moi MOI ! Je peux le faire. Je peux changer l'ampoule s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ? Je peux le faire hein, dis, je peux ?"

Boxer: "On s'en fout, je peux toujours jouer avec mes trucs qui font squik squik dans le noir."

Saint-Bernard : "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire, j'ai la gueule de bois…"

Berger allemand : "Je ne suis pas entraîné pour changer les ampoules, mais pour garder la maison, alors ne faites pas de mouvement brusque."

sourire

L'adorable Sniffle

* * *

**De** : Se prend la tête en signe de désespoir 

**À **: Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as sniffé ?

**Objet** : Blagues

C'était une des pires blagues que j'ai entendues. Horrible ! Eurk ! Et je crois encore que tu ressembles plus à un Sinistros qu'à un bâtard issu du croisement d'un Saint-Bernard / Labrador / Boxer.

Niark

Lunard


	2. Qui veut jouer à la chasse aux baisers

**- La Déclaration de guerre -

* * *

**

**Avertissement** : J.K. **Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

Cette hilarante histoire repose notamment sur le concept de mail (mail magique ) inventé par Anya pour sa désopilante histoire Naked Quidditch (traduite sous le titre **Le Match de Quidditch à Oualpé** à l'adresse que vous trouverez sur mon profil).

**La Déclaration** **de guerre **est très longue. Il y aura 10 chapitres. 9 sont déjà écrits et représentent déjà plus 250 pages Word. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, nous avons décidé de mettre sur pied une **équipe de traduction** pour nous partager le travail.

Les chapitres suivants ont donc été **traduits et relus** par : Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Fidjii, Ttazz, Vert.

Certains d'entre vous nous ont fait remarquer qu'il avaient d**éjà lu un début de traduction de cette histoire**. Il est exact que les deux premiers chapitres ont déjà été traduits mais c'est un tel travail que les traducteurs qui s'y sont essayés ont jeté l'éponge. Nous les avons contacté au début de notre projet et l'un d'eux nous a rejoint.

Nous essaierons de publier toutes les **2 semaines**.

Normalement, tous les gentils lecteurs ayant envoyé une review signée ont reçu une réponse par retour de mail. Pour les anonymes, **j'ai créé un forum** (sur mon profil cliquer sur le lien _my forums_). Les réponses sont dans la discussion : La déclaration de guerre de Jeconais / **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Qui veux jouer à la chasse aux baisers**

* * *

**De :** Patmol 

**À :** Le poète foireux

**Objet :** secoue la tête

Harry, je t'aime beaucoup mais, je t'en prie, évite de m'envoyer tes divagations nocturnes et foireuses. J'ai dû me brosser les dents après t'avoir lu pour faire partir le goût de la guimauve.

Cela dit, tu réalises qu'inverser les rôles serait de bonne guerre ?

S.

-

_Woof Woof_

* * *

**De :** Je suis blessé par ce commentaire 

**À :** Le critique

**Objet :** Re : secoue la tête

Divagations nocturnes et foireuses ! Je mets mon âme à nu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ?

Je viens de me relire et j'admets que c'est peut-être un peu foireux. Mais bon, je suis jeune et amoureux, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? À du William Blake?

Que veux-tu dire par "inverser les rôles serait de bonne guerre" ?

H.

* * *

**De :** Ton parrain préféré 

**À :** Cornedrue Junior

**Objet :** Re : Re : secoue la tête

Qui est William Blake ?

Ça veut dire qu'il est temps pour toi de lui voler un baiser.

Patmol

-

_Woof Woof_

* * *

**De :** Cornedrue Junior 

**À :** Mon seul parrain

**Objet :** Idée

Patmol, t'es un génie !

H.

PS : C'est un poète moldu.

* * *

"Tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin, Harry", dit Ron en enfournant ses œufs, comme s'il pensait éviter d'être infecté par la salmonelle en les mangeant le plus rapidement possible. 

"J'ai eu une conversation avec Patmol par Mmail, expliqua Harry tout sourire, tout en savourant ses saucisses.

- Et qu'avait-il à raconter ?

- Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'exclama Hermione en se reculant pour éviter d'être éclaboussée.

- Désolé", marmonna Ron, jetant un regard de chien battu à sa petite amie.

Harry démontra qu'il savait faire preuve de la légendaire force d'âme des Gryffondors en évitant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de ses deux amis.

"Où est-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il a dit qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre avec Lunard.

- Oh."

La conversation semblait s'éteindre tandis qu'ils se concentraient tous pour finir leur repas.

"Quel est l'emploi du temps de Ginny ce matin, Hermione ? demanda Harry. Je dois lui parler du match contre les Serpentards."

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard suspicieux que Ron ne remarqua pas.

"Elle commence par deux heures de potions.

- Merci."

Le sac que Harry emmena à son cours de défense était un peu plus rempli que d'habitude, mais il espérait que personne ne le remarquerait. Le cours passa rapidement pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Son esprit élaborait une stratégie pour descendre dans les cachots au sortir de son cours de défense et surprendre Ginny seule, sans que personne ne le voie. Si elle pouvait le faire, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y parvienne pas, lui aussi. Après tout, il était le Survivant.

* * *

Comme le cours se terminait, Harry se tourna vers ses amis en disant "Merde, j'ai oublié mon devoir pour McGonagall. Je vous retrouve là-bas." 

Il tourna les talons et partit en courrant.

"Il oublierait sa tête si elle n'était pas attachée à ses épaules, dit Ron en souriant, tout en enlaçant sa petite amie.

- C'est vrai", approuva Hermione, le regard de nouveau soupçonneux.

* * *

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, l'ayant récupérée auprès de Ginny le matin même. Il la mit et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers les cachots, prenant un raccourci derrière une statue. Il arriva juste quand les élèves sortaient de cours. Il attendit à l'écart, recherchant les cheveux éclatants caractéristique des Weasley. Comme elle n'apparaissait pas, il passa la tête dans la classe et vit qu'elle plaçait sa fiole de potion sur le présentoir pour être notée ultérieurement. 

Il regarda autour de lui et eut un sourire satisfait. Le plus discrètement possible, il pointa sa baguette vers le mur du couloir, y lança un sortilège de coussinage et attendit.

Ginny sortit de la salle de cours, grommelant contre Rogue qui l'avait retenue. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, attrapa Ginny par l'épaule et, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu pousser un cri de surprise, la projeta contre le mur rendu confortable par ses soins. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction avant de se fermer quand Harry pressa son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise. Ce fut un baiser exigeant, la langue du jeune homme pressant les lèvres de Ginny pour en forcer l'entrée.

Alors qu'elle prenait enfin la mesure de la situation et qu'elle s'apprêtait à en profiter, il recula, lui sourit et remit sa cape. Il fut parti avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste. Elle se retrouva toute seule, recherchant son souffle, les genoux tremblants, son corps lui criant à quel point elle avait apprécié ce que Harry lui avait fait.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas mal au dos et tâta le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait. Elle reconnut le sortilège de coussinage et sourit. Si ce n'était pas la preuve des sentiments de Harry à son égard, ça ! Un jeune homme qui prend la peine de s'assurer de son confort quand il l'embrasse comme un fou valait vraiment la peine qu'elle se donne un peu de mal.

"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une Weasley en train de rêvasser, à propos de Potter probablement … Tu es pathétique. Il ne regardera jamais une traînée dans ton genre. Toutefois, si tu as besoin d'argent, on peut faire affaire."

Ginny se redressa et regarda narquoisement son détracteur.

"Tu viens de faire une grave erreur Malefoy lui dit-elle calmement.

- Laquelle ? " demanda-t-il, quelque peu décontenancé par sa réponse.

Elle avança vers lui et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa joue.

"Tu vas me le payer !" promit-elle avec un sourire.

Grandir avec ses frères aînés lui avait appris quelques petites choses utiles à propos des garçons. Elle avança encore un peu et releva brusquement son genou entre les jambes de Malefoy, en y mettant tout son élan.

Elle sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Draco passer au blanc, puis au rouge, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le plancher en se tenant l'entrejambe tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Ça, ce n'était que la première partie de ma vengeance Draco, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vais aussi démolir ta réputation."

Très contente d'elle-même, Ginny partit d'un pas léger vers son cours suivant, abandonnant Drago à terre.

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**À :** Maman

**Objet :** Personnel

Maman, tout se passe comme sur des roulettes ! Harry m'a embrassée ! Il l'a fait à la sortie de mon cours de potions et il a même pris la peine de jeter le sortilège de coussinage sur le mur pour que je n'aie pas mal.

C'est tellement gentil ! Je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi très bientôt.

Je t'aime,

Ta fille tellement heureuse qu'elle en délire.

* * *

**De :** Une maman à la fois heureuse et triste 

**À :** Ma petite fille est devenue grande

**Objet :** Re : Personnel

Ma chérie,

Cela me fait bien plaisir de lire qu'Harry t'embrasse et prend bien soin de toi. Mais c'est tout de même un choc pour moi de réaliser que ma petite fille se fait embrasser et qu'elle y prend autant de plaisir.

Je sais que tu penses savoir ce que tu fais, ma chérie, mais fais quand même attention. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Ton père et moi aimons beaucoup Harry, mais tu es notre petite fille et tu passeras toujours en premier.

Je t'aime beaucoup,

Maman

* * *

**De :** Gin-Gin 

**À :** Ma maman

**Objet :** Re : Re : Personnel

Mamaaan ! Je t'aime beaucoup, ainsi que papa. Tu savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre et - je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer ou non - Harry n'est pas le premier, ni même le deuxième garçon à m'embrasser.

Il est la seule personne qui me donne l'impression que je suis la personne la plus importante au monde lorsque nous nous embrassons. Il y met toute son âme. C'est un peu comme le baiser de papa dont tu nous as parlé. Il chatouille sur les lèvres, il te brûle, même des heures après, et tes genoux semblent vouloir aller dans des directions différentes.

Maman, je sais que je ne suis pas encore adulte, mais tu te rappelles des cauchemars que j'ai eus après l'histoire du journal avec Voldemort ? Les fois où tu me laissais dormir avec vous car lorsque je fermais les yeux, je voyais Tom essayer de me convaincre de tuer Harry et que cela me terrifiait ? Je ne suis plus cette petite fille mais Harry est la seule personne qui peut me comprendre, qui peut me faire oublier et même me faire accepter ce qui s'est passé.

Et tu sais quoi ? Bien qu'il ait vécu pire que moi, il s'en fait plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je suis amoureuse, maman.

Ginny.

* * *

**De :** Acceptant à contrecoeur 

**À :** Mon unique fille

**Objet :** Re : Re2 : Personnel

Ginny,

Je m'en rappelle comme l'une des pires époques de ma vie. Je te voyais souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Je dirai seulement que s'il te fait de la peine, il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter seulement de tes frères…

Je suis contente qu'il te rende heureuse mais saches que si je serais enchantée d'avoir des petits-enfants grâce à Bill, Charlie ou Percy…, ce n'est pas (encore) le cas avec toi.

Ton père a écrit la lettre que tu as suggérée et il l'enverra à Harry demain.

Maman.

* * *

**De :** Le gentil chien-chien 

**À :** Celui qui, je l'espère, sera capable de s'éclipser discrètement

**Objet :** Déjeuner

Harry,

Peux-tu essayer de sortir discrètement et me rencontrer aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner ? Je serai dans les environs et je voudrais te voir.

Affectueusement,

Patmol

* * *

**De :** J'ai pris du Polynectar pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards 

**À :** Gentil chien-chien, c'est ça !

**Objet :** Re : Déjeuner

J'y serai à 13h00.

Harry.

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore 

**À :** Élèves de 4e, 5e, 6e et 7e années

**Objet :** Le bal d'Halloween

Chers élèves,

Il y aura un bal costumé cette année pour Halloween. Les meilleurs costumes féminins et masculins se verront décerner un bon nombre de points.

Le bal sera "à l'américaine" un usage du monde moldu. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sont pas familiers avec cette terminologie, cela signifie que les filles invitent les garçons, contrairement à la tradition.

Comme toujours, seuls les élèves à partir de la 4e année pourront y participer, à moins d'y être invités par une personne plus âgée. Comme j'ai dans l'idée que ce genre d'annonce pourrait avoir des répercussions sur votre comportement, les cours sont suspendus cet après-midi.

Albus Dumbledore

-

_Chef sorcier du Magenmagot et Président de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**À :** Hermione

**Objet :** Bal

Hermi, t'as lu ça ? Vas-tu inviter Ron dès maintenant ou le laisser macérer dans son jus quelques jours ? Ça pourrait être une belle revanche sur votre 4e année…

G.

* * *

**De :** Hermione 

**À :** Diabolique, mais je crois que je t'aime comme ça

**Objet :** Re : Bal

J'allais me précipiter pour l'inviter, mais maintenant que tu m'en as donné l'idée, il attendra un peu… Personne d'autre ne l'invitera, de toute façon, vu la façon désastreuse dont il a traité sa dernière cavalière…

Je suppose que tu vas demander à Harry de t'accompagner.

H.

* * *

**De :** Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille 

**À :** Rat de bibliothèque

**Objet :** Re2: Bal

Oui, je vais le lui demander dès maintenant. Au fait, tu sais où il est ?

Ginny

* * *

**De :** Parvati 

**À :** Ma sœur jumelle préférée

**Objet :** Halloween

Salut soeurette,

Alors, à qui vas-tu demander de t'accompagner au bal ?

Au fait, il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi Ginny Weasley aurait enfin rassemblé tout son courage pour inviter Harry Potter.

Affectueusement,

P.

* * *

**De :** Padma 

**À :** Cho

**Objet :** Fwd : Halloween

J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser…

Parvati a plumé :

_Au fait, il y a une rumeur qui circule comme quoi Ginny Weasley aurait enfin rassemblé tout son courage pour inviter Harry Potter._

P.

* * *

**De :** L'attrapeuse 

**À :** Padma

**Objet :** Re : Fwd : Halloween

Merci Padma, je vais m'arranger pour lui demander avant elle. Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ?

Cho

* * *

**De :** Lucius Malefoy 

**À :** Glory Parkinson

**Objet :** Le bal d'Halloween

Glory,

J'ai reçu un Mmail me disant que Dumbledore avait organisé un bal pour Halloween en y adoptant une coutume moldue. J'en ai parlé autour de moi et il semblerait que se soit une bonne opportunité pour Pansy de prouver sa loyauté et de se rapprocher de Potter. Drago m'a dit que le garçon était si idiot et naïf au sujet des femmes qu'il serait peut-être possible de le corrompre.

Si elle réussit, une de mes connaissances considérerait probablement sa candidature d'un oeil très favorable.

Lucius

* * *

**De :** Maman 

**À :** Pansy

**Objet :** Bal

Ma fille chérie,

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bal pour Halloween. Un ami proche m'a suggéré que ce serait l'occasion de passer outre la fameuse rivalité entre les maisons de Poudlard et tenter de convaincre un certain Gryffondor que nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais que ce que l'on raconte…

Un succès te rapprocherait d'un cadeau dont tu as terriblement envie.

Glory

* * *

**De :** Pansy 

**À :** Maman

**Objet :** Re : Bal

Aucun problème. Si nous parlons du même Gryffondor aux yeux verts, je serai enchantée de lui montrer les bénéfices qu'il aurait à changer de camp.

Le cadeau sera une récompense appréciée !

P.

* * *

**De :** La reine des Serpentards 

**À :** Marietta

**Objet :** Ta dette…

Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Potter et du bal d'Halloween ?

P.

-

_La vérité est dans la pureté_

* * *

**De :** Edgecombe, Marietta 

**À :** Pansy Parkinson

**Objet :** Bal

Cho va lui demander de l'accompagner dès qu'elle le verra.

Ma dette est désormais réglée.

M.

* * *

**De :** Pansy 

**À :** Oh non, tu restes ma débitrice !…

**Objet :** Re : Bal

Tu restes ma débitrice. J'ai une bonne mémoire et je peux encore dire à Cho que c'est toi qui as saboté son couple…

Je veux que tu retiennes Cho, afin que j'aie une chance de lui parler avant elle.

P.

-

_La vérité est dans la pureté_

* * *

**De :** Blaise 

**À :** Ma cousine Morag

**Objet :** Le bal

Morag, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre… Pansy va demander à Potter de l'accompagner au bal !

B. : )

* * *

**De :** Morag 

**À :** Hermione

**Objet :** Tu ne le croiras jamais !

Hermione, tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que je te revaudrai ton aide pour mes examens de métamorphose l'année dernière ? Et bien, voici un premier versement ;-)

Je viens d'apprendre de source sure qu'une fille de Serpentard va demander à Harry de l'accompagner au bal. Je ne nommerai personne, mais si tu demandes à Malefoy de se pousser un peu, tu devrais la trouver…

Et une certaine Serdaigle est de retour dans le voisinage de Potter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Morag.

* * *

**De :** Susan 

**À :** Hannah

**Objet :** Le bal à l'américaine

Salut Hannah,

Tu sais si Harry Potter est avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Sue

* * *

**De :** Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait 

**À :** Susan et Harry, sur un petit nuage…

**Objet :** Re : Le bal à l'américaine

Pas à ma connaissance, mais pourquoi Harry ?

Han.

* * *

**De :** Ben c'est le cas 

**À :** Vraiment très mature

**Objet :** Re2 : Le bal à l'américaine

Il est plutôt mignon et, sous sa large robe de sorcier, se cache quelqu'un de très bien bâti d'après ce que m'ont dit ses coéquipières de Quidditch. En plus, tu as vu ses yeux ? Je te jure, la lumière verte qui en émane pourrait illuminer la grande salle lorsque les bougies sont éteintes.

Je crois qu'il est clair que j'ai le béguin. soupir

S.

* * *

**De :** sourire satisfait 

**À :** Désespérément éprise

**Objet :** Re3 : Le bal à l'américaine

Oh oui, pas de doute pour le béguin mais, au moins, il vaut la peine qu'on bave un peu… Tu sais, tu es jolie, blonde, intelligente et loyale - la parfaite Poufsouffle. Et si une personne a besoin d'un amour spécial-Poufsouffle, c'est bien Harry.

Si tu lui demandes la première, il sera probablement tellement surpris qu'il dira oui. Tu verras pour le reste après.

Hannah

* * *

**De :** Très étonnée 

**À :** Diablesse pédante

**Objet :** Re4 : Le bal à l'américaine

Wow, tu m'as réellement donné un bon conseil ;-) Je vais le suivre.

Au fait, tu sais où il est ?

Sue

* * *

De: Finch-Fletchley, Justin 

À: Granger, Hermione

Objet: Ma dette

Hermione,

Tu sais qu'en échange de ton aide en potions je t'avais promis de te rapporter tous les potins concernant Harry… Et bien, je viens d'entendre que Susan Bones a l'intention d'inviter Harry au bal - ce gars a une chance incroyable.

La rencontre des préfets de ce jeudi sera retardée d'une heure. Tu peux le dire aux autres préfets de Gryffondor s'il te plait ?

Justin

* * *

**De :** Tu vas avoir une énorme dette envers moi 

**À :** Tu as de la chance que je sois au courant

Priorité : 1 - Important !

**Objet :** LIS

Ginny, je viens d'apprendre de source sure que Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson et Susan Bones vont toutes demander à Harry de les accompagner au bal.

Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ou alors tout ton travail sera fichu. Tu sais à quel point Harry déteste faire de la peine aux gens, il se peut qu'il leur dise oui, sans réellement le vouloir.

Hermione.

* * *

**De :** Effectivement, je suis chanceuse 

**À :** Tu as tout à fait raison

**Objet :** Re : LIS

OH MON DIEU ! C'est un désastre ! Et j'avais même réussi à convaincre mes parents d'envoyer la lettre à Harry demain. Je dois lui parler la première. Hermi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Où est Harry ?

Ginny

* * *

"Alors, c'est comment ?" 

"Enlève cet air imbécile de ton visage Patmol dit Harry en souriant à son parrain.

- Moi ? Je suis l'incarnation même du sérieux."

Harry grogna.

"Ça suffit maintenant. Un autre jeu de mot Sirius-Sérieux et je vais te prouver une fois pour toute que je suis le digne fils d'un Maraudeur. Tu ne te remettras pas du tour que je vais te jouer avant l'année prochaine.

- Ça sonne presque comme un défi.

- Tes jeux de mots sont tellement mauvais Sirius, que même Rogue n'oserait pas les faire !

- Eh là !" Sirius avait l'air très offensé. "Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça, quand même ?

- Si ! assena Harry avec force.

- Oh".

L'ancien maraudeur eut l'air décontenancé un moment. Puis, il décida de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu et sourit. Ils étaient assis dans un salon privé des Trois Balais et savouraient leur repas. Il était rare que tous deux puissent passer du temps ensemble, aussi en profitaient-ils au maximum.

"J'espère seulement que, s'il y a un bal cette année, elle acceptera de m'accompagner lorsque je le lui demanderai.

- Tu le lui demandera immédiatement sans tourner autour du pot pendant des jours ? demanda Sirius en cachant son sourire et en tentant de paraître sérieux.

- Et comment ! répondit Harry les yeux brillants. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais elle est belle à damner un saint, et son corps a des courbes qui …

- Harry, Harry ! interrompit désespérément Sirius. Tu m'en dis trop, là.

- Oh."

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait laissé échapper à haute voix et devint rouge comme une tomate.

"Désolé Sirius, je n'avais pas réalisé que je parlais à haute voix," admit le jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

Sirius Black sentit son cœur se serrer brièvement. Durant un bref instant, l'expression d'Harry avait été un mélange parfait de James et Lily. Il avait les yeux coupables de Lily lorsqu'elle était allée trop loin, ainsi que le l'expression contrite de James. Étrangement, au lieu de ramener Sirius au souvenir de ses amis disparus, cela lui fit réaliser qu'il parlait avec le fils de ces derniers, et que ce fils avait eu une vie plutôt merdique jusqu'à présent, sans figure parentale vers qui se tourner en cas de besoin, ou simplement pour parler.

"J'espérais que ce serait Remus qui s'en chargerait", dit Sirius en soupirant.

Il alla vers le bar privé du petit salon et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu et deux verres.

"Se charger de quoi ?" demanda Harry perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des filles et du sexe ?" demanda Sirius.

Le sang quitta le visage d'Harry le laissant très pâle… avant de devenir écarlate, témoignant de sa gêne.

"Pourquoi ?» articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Sirius but tout son verre de whisky avant de répondre.

"Parce que je vais te parler de choses de la vie."

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, et c'est avec une main tremblante qu'il prit son propre verre. Il l'avala d'une traite, et fut ensuite pris d'une énorme quinte de toux comme le liquide ambré brûlait sa gorge. Celui qui avait fait face à Voldemort plus souvent que toute personne encore en vie, et qui avait failli mourir chaque année depuis ses onze ans, se sentait plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

"Bon Harry, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment beaucoup et commencent à s'embrasser, il y a certaines réaction naturelles…"

Harry et Sirius burent une quantité impressionnante de Whisky Pur-feu durant cette conversation, car c'était pour tous les deux le seul moyen de ne pas mourir de honte ou de gêne.

* * *

"Bon sang, jura Ginny entre ses dents. Il n'est ni dans la Salle sur Demande, ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni même sur le terrain de Quidditch. Où peut-il bien être ?" 

"Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, elle-même un peu inquiète. Ron a regardé dans sa malle et sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs sont absentes. Il peut être n'importe où.

- Tu crois qu'il m'évite ?"

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. J'ai comme qui dirait jeté un œil à sa boite Mmail, et il n'a pas encore lu le message qui parle du bal."

Ginny essaya de prendre un air choqué mais y renonça et serra son amie dans ses bras en la remerciant.

"Je croyais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de fille…" la taquina gentiment Hermione.

Ginny éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux et demander :

"Ouais. Mais où est Harry ?"

* * *

"Bon sang, jura Cho entre ses dents. Il n'est ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, ni dans la Salle sur Demande, ni même à la tour d'Astronomie. Où peut-il bien être ? 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Marietta feignant d'être inquiète elle-même. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

- Tu crois qu'il m'évite ?"

Marietta secoua la tête.

"Il ne sait même pas que tu le cherches" lui répondit-elle avec logique.

Cho sourit et serra son amie dans ses bras.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir pour amie."

* * *

" Bon sang, jura Susan entre ses dents. "Il n'est ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, ni même dans la Salle sur Demande. Où peut-il bien être ? 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hannah avec un regard amusé. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

- Tu crois qu'il m'évite ?"

Hannah secoua la tête.

"Je ne pense pas. Il te connaît à peine" répondit-elle honnêtement.

Le visage de Susan devint sombre et elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

* * *

" Bon sang, grogna Pansy. "J'ai dû faire le tour de ce maudit château au moins deux fois et je ne le trouve toujours pas ! Et cet imbécile de Drago qui refuse de m'aider alors qu'il sait que c'est une mission."

* * *

"Tu sais que ta forme d'animagus donne un tout nouveau sens à la position "en levrette", dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. 

Sirius éclata de rire et s'appuya de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise. Malheureusement, il s'y adossa un peu trop brusquement et tomba à la renverse. Harry éclata aussi de rire et tomba de sa chaise à son tour.

Sirius sourit et jeta un œil à sa montre.

"Nous sommes en retard, dit-il en se relevant à l'aide de la table.

- En retard pour quoi ?" demanda Harry d'une voix embrouillée.

- Pour ton souper et pour mon rendez-vous" répliqua Sirius.

Même s'ils avaient bu la même quantité d'alcool, l'âge et l'expérience de buveur de l'ex-détenu lui permettaient de paraître plus sobre que son compagnon. Il se rendit avec précaution au bar et commença à mélanger des ingrédients tout en remplissant l'évier d'eau glacée. Il revint une minute plus tard avec deux gobelets emplis d'une substance verte fumante.

"Bois ça !"

Harry regarda le liquide d'un air dégoûté.

"Ça n'a pas l'air très bon, grogna-t-il.

- Ça ne l'est pas, admit Sirius. Mais rien ne te rendra plus sobre.

- Je vois ! dit Harry en souriant. Cul sec alors !"

Il but le gobelet et sauta sur ses pieds.

"Euuuurkk !" coassa-t-il péniblement, ses cordes vocales complètement nouées rendant difficile l'émission du moindre son.

Il courut autour de la table, la fumée lui sortant des oreilles, avant de se plonger la tête dans l'eau glacée.

"Wow, s'étonna-t-il, je ne croyais pas que QUOI QUE CE SOIT puisse être pire que du Polynectar."

Sirius rit un peu et but son gobelet à son tour. Il réussit à éviter de tourner en rond en piaillant et il plongea lui aussi la tête dans l'eau glacée.

"Allez, dit-il en souriant, je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'école et tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu as bu du Polynectar."

Harry sourit. "C'est parti."

* * *

Dans la forêt interdite, Firenze regarda le ciel et murmura "Jupiter entre en conjonction avec Mars, d'étranges force cosmiques sont en œuvre."

* * *

Au même moment, Ginny et Hermione, Cho et Marietta, Susan et Hannah de même que Pansy pensèrent toutes à la même chose au même moment, réalisant ainsi une coïncidence cosmique très rare. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes filles, sans leurs amies respectives, se retrouvèrent au même endroit, devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" siffla Ginny à l'endroit de Cho.

Cho releva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés :

"C'est pas tes oignons, Weasley.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour Potter, dit abruptement Pansy. Il est à moi."

Durant une seconde, le regard de Ginny et de Cho se croisa, soudainement solidaire face à une ennemie commune. Toutes deux pensaient la même chose : Harry préfèrerait sortir avec Voldemort plutôt qu'avec elle.

"Salut les filles, dit innocemment Susan. Vous avez vu Harry ?"

Elle fut quelque peu surprise lorsque les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle en grognant.

"Je disais justement aux deux autres perdantes qu'il était à moi", répliqua Pansy.

Susan leva un sourcil :

"Tu le lui as demandé ?

- Non, admit la blonde de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors il n'est pas encore à toi", dit la Poufsouffle en souriant.

Elles furent interrompues par Albus Dumbledore qui sortait de chez Hagrid.

"Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-il les yeux pétillants.

- Avez-vous vu Harry, monsieur ?" réussit à demander Ginny.

Dumbledore fit une pause, sentant le regard des quatre jeunes filles se concentrer sur lui. Il réalisa soudainement ce qui était en jeu, et il eut recours à ses cent ans d'expérience pour ne pas afficher un sourire amusé.

"Il me semble qu'Harry est actuellement à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner, dit-il, en sachant pertinemment dans quel pétrin il mettait ainsi Harry.

D'un seul mouvement, les quatre filles s'élancèrent en courant en direction du château.

Le directeur se permit un petit rire et, avec un petit 'pop', il se transporta dans le hall d'entrée du château, utilisant la même méthode que les elfes de maison pour se déplacer. Il ne voulait vraiment pas manquer le dénouement de cette course.

Pansy, voyant qu'elle était distancée, sortit sa baguette et hurla "_Impedimenta_", le sortilège d'entrave, en direction de ses trois adversaires.

Ginny grogna en se sentant ralentir. Elle grogna davantage lorsqu'elle vit Pansy les dépasser avec un sourire satisfait. Même si cela lui prit une éternité, elle parvint à sortit sa baguette et à dire "_Finite Incantatem_". Ses mouvements retrouvant leur aisance habituelle, elle lança un "_Locomotor mortis_" à la Serpentard.

Le sortilège de bloque-jambes réussit parfaitement, faisant tomber Pansy sur le sol.

Ginny se permit un léger sourire avant de se remettre à courir en direction de l'entrée principale du château.

Cho et Hannah, qui avaient réussi à se libérer, s'élancèrent derrière elle. Elles crièrent ensemble "_Pétrificus Totalus_" à l'encontre de la sorcière rousse. Heureusement, l'entraînement de Ginny au sein de l'AD avait porté ses fruits. Elle réussit à éviter l'un des sortilèges et ne fut que légèrement touchée par l'autre. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, mais c'était assez pour la ralentir.

Pansy finit par se relever et se remit à courir, suivie de près par Cho et Hannah.

Ginny annula le sortilège et jura quand elle vit les trois autres entrer dans l'école. Elle leur jeta rapidement un sort les faisant trébucher. Elles tombèrent emmêlées sur le sol. Ginny ne prit même pas le temps de sourire lorsqu'elle les dépassa, se jetant sur la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Son entrée bruyante la fit remarquer de tous. Elle claqua les portes et cria "_Collaporta_" afin de les sceller et d'empêcher les autres d'entrer.

Elle avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle laissa son regard errer dans la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'Harry. Un son étouffé derrière elle annonça que les autres filles étaient de nouveau sur leur pieds et qu'elles essayaient d'entrer. Elle remarqua que Dumbledore, à la table des professeurs faisait signe à ses collègues de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû arriver avant elle.

Harry était assis à sa place habituelle, regardant Ginny avec une expression surprise. Ginny courut vers droit vers lui. Il était assis de l'autre côté de la table, à côté de Ron. Hermione était assise en face d'eux, une place libre pour Ginny à côté d'elle.

Elle ne ralentit pas en atteignant la table. Elle entendit derrière elle trois voix crier "_Alohomora_". Les portes s'ouvrirent avec force, sautant presque de leurs gonds. Les trois filles, voyant Ginny à proximité d'Harry, brandirent leurs baguettes.

"_Avis_" cria Susan, faisant ainsi apparaître une volée d'oiseaux dans la trajectoire de Ginny, espérant ainsi la distraire.

"_Accio_" cria Cho en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Pansy psalmodia rapidement quelques paroles en maintenant sa baguette en direction de Ginny, lui envoyant un sortilège de _Chauve-Furie_. Elle pensa que c'était une revanche adéquate pour celui que la rousse avait jeté à Drago.

Ginny avança d'un pas et posa le pied sur le banc, là où elle aurait dû s'asseoir, avant de plonger de l'autre côté de la table.

L'Accio la manqua mais atteignit les oiseaux de Susan, les ramenant à grande vitesse vers les trois filles, sur lesquelles ils plongèrent, les couvrant de plumes. Le sortilège de Chauve-Furie manqua Ginny de peu également et continua sa course à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une nouvelle cible, le professeur Severus Rogue.

Rogue bondit sur ses pieds, son nez se mettant soudainement à couler avec abondance. Des ailes surgirent de ses sécrétions nasales puis attaquèrent ensuite le chef de maison des Serpentards Il hurla "Enlevez-moi ça !" avant de plonger sous la table avec le futile espoir de s'échapper. Les chauves-souris enchantées le suivirent de près.

L'expression d'Harry passa de la surprise à l'hébétement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une sorcière arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse. Ginny atterrit sur sa poitrine, le faisant basculer de son siège.

"Ginny ?" demanda-t-il, alors que les têtes de toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle pivotaient de droite et de gauche, voulant à la fois voir les déboires de leur professeur et ce qui se passait par terre entre Harry et Ginny.

Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Ginny embrasser passionnément Harry, se pressant délibérément contre lui. Harry resta un moment tétanisé par le contact des lèvres de Ginny, avant de lever les bras pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Ginny cessa de l'embrasser et se redressa : "Tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?"

"OOUIIIIII" hurla Harry quasi-immédiatement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était au moment même, sachant seulement qu'une fille qui lui faisait vivre de nouvelles et enivrantes sensations venait de lui demander d'être son cavalier à un bal. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel bal il s'agissait et, franchement, il s'en fichait. L'idée d'être collé à elle en position verticale était incroyablement attirante.

On entendit trois grognements à l'entrée de la grande salle.

"_Finite Incantatem_" finit par lancer le professeur Dumbledore, venant au secours du professeur de potions.

"Cho Chang ! cria le professeur Flitwick en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Susan Bones ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave

- Pansy Parkinson ! hurla le professeur Rogue.

- Ginny Weasley !" beugla le professeur McGonagall.

Et tous crièrent d'une même voix : "Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !"

Ginny sourit et se releva de sa confortable position sur Harry, lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin, complètement indifférente à l'idée d'une quelconque punition, maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu celui qu'elle voulait.

Ron regarda Harry, toujours sur le sol, son visage passant par toute une gamme d'émotions. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Eh bien, répondit lentement Harry, tout en souhaitant que Ginny ait pensé à jeter le même sortilège de confort sur le plancher que lui avait jeté sur le mur du cachot Je dirais que je sors maintenant officiellement avec ta sœur" dit-il.

Son visage exprimant clairement sa répugnance le reconnaître mais ses problèmes de circulation sanguine d'un genre particulier l'empêchait d'imaginer un mensonge acceptable.

L'émotion sur le visage de Ron exprimait maintenant un mélange de stupéfaction, de colère et de peur.

------

**De :** Un Patmol désolé

**À :** Lunard

**Objet :** Supplantés

C'est un mauvais jour dans l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Nous avons été supplantés.

P.

-

_Ouaf affligé_

* * *

**De :** Confus 

**À :** Est-ce que ça fait de toi un triste Sinistros ?

**Objet :** Re : Supplantés

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne savais même pas que tu savais la signification du mot supplanté.

R.

* * *

**De :** Les mauvaises blagues, c'est mon rayon 

**À :** Beugleur

**Objet :** Re : Re : Supplantés

Supplanter : Prendre la place de quelqu'un en lui faisant perdre son crédit auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir lire.

Savais-tu que mon filleul bien-aimé a pris du Polynectar afin de récupérer une information dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

Tu te rappelles combien de fois on a essayé d'y pénétrer et, lui, y a réussi dès sa seconde année !

Patmol

* * *

**De :** Ton ami 

**À :** T'as raison, c'est ton rayon

**Objet :** Re :Re : Re : Supplantés

Patmol mon vieux, je n'étais même pas certain que tu savais lire.

Harry a pris du Polynectar ? Je dois dire que je suis impressionné.

Mais t'inquiète pas, tu détiens toujours le record de la cause de retenue la plus embarrassante. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais pris un peu trop de Bièraubeurre pour célébrer notre victoire au Quidditch ? Quand McGonagal est venue nous dire d'arrêter la fête, tu étais sous ta forme animagus et tu as fini par hmmm… te frotter amoureusement et de façon répétitive contre sa jambe !

Lunard qui en rit encore après toutes ces années

* * *

**De :** Trahi 

**À :** Traitre

**Objet :** Re :Re :Re : Re : Supplantés

TU AVAIS PROMIS DE NE PLUS JAMAIS MENTIONNER ÇA. ON A FAIT UN SERMENT SORCIER !

P.

* * *

**De :** J'en ris encore 

**À :** Pauvre petit chien

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Supplantés

Non, tu as prêté serment. Cornedrue et moi avons refusé. En aucun cas nous n'aurions laissé passer une si belle occasion. Alors, que vas-tu me donner pour que je promette de ne rien dire à Harry ?

Lunard

PS : Une bouteille de Whisky PurFeu de dix ans d'âge pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire

* * *

**De :** sourire satisfait 

**À :** Le maître-chanteur

**Objet :** Re: Chantage

Non, je ne crois pas que je doive te donner ça. Je t'ai fait une ÉNORME faveur aujourd'hui.

J'ai eu LA conversation avec Harry !

Sirius

* * *

**De :** N'en crois pas ses yeux 

**À :** Paddy

**Objet :** Re: Re: Chantage

Tu as fait quoi ? Est-ce que je dois aller vérifier si Harry n'est pas traumatisé ?

Remus

* * *

**De :** Tu me prends pour qui ? 

**À :** Remy

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Chantage

J'ai réalisé soudainement en dînant avec lui qu'il est très sérieux à propos de Ginny. Je ne crois pas qu'il le réalise lui-même, mais tous les symptômes classiques sont là. Peu importe, il a commencé à monologuer en donnant beaucoup trop de détails pour son pauvre parrain, et j'ai réalisé qu'il devait savoir TOUT DE SUITE.

Alors on a partagé une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et je lui ai enseigné les bases. Je sais qu'on s'était entendus pour que tu aies cette conversation avec lui, mais je crois que j'ai fait du bon travail. J'ai été sérieux pendant presque toute la conversation.

En bref, je lui ai donné un petit résumé sur la mécanique de base avant de passer aux techniques avancées.

S.

* * *

**De :** Un peu soupçonneux 

**À :** Le Parrain

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Chantage

Encore une fois, je suis impressionné. Mais que veux-tu dire par techniques avancées ?

R.

* * *

**De :** J'aime bien ce nom 

**À :** Tu soupçonnerais ta propre mère

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Chantage

Eh bien, je lui ai fait bénéficier de mon expérience. Tu sais, ce que les filles aiment ou pas, où sont les meilleurs endroits à caresser, comment utiliser la carte des maraudeurs en programme amoureux. En bref, le sommaire de tout ce dont nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que James se marie.

Patmol

PS : Je m'en suis bien sorti non ?

* * *

**De :** Se frappe la tête sur les murs 

**À :** Oh, Sirius

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Chantage

Sirius… un des objectifs principaux de cette conversation est de persuader le jeune homme de ne pas avoir immédiatement des relations sexuelles. Pas d'en faire un demi-dieu expert en la matière.

Tu étais supposé mettre l'accent sur l'aspect émotionnel autant que sur l'aspect physique, afin qu'Harry n'utilise pas immédiatement ces techniques…

STP, STP, STP, dis-moi que tu lui as parlé de contraception.

Remus

* * *

**De :** Oups ! 

**À :** Celui qui sait ce qu'il faut faire

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Chantage

Oui je lui ai parlé des sortilèges contraceptifs. Personne ne veut que sa copine tombe enceinte et les filles sont toujours plus partantes pour aller plus loin si on a pris cet aspect des choses en considération.

Tout de même, mettre l'accent sur le côté émotionnel de la chose est ce que ferait un parent. Mon devoir de parrain était de m'assurer qu'Harry sache ce qu'il faisait, comment le faire, rendre ça mémorable et que les seules répercussions de l'acte soient des demandes de répéter la performance.

Patmol

-

_Pourquoi les chiens enterrent-ils les os dans le sol ? Parce que c'est impossible de le faire dans les arbres !_


	3. Ce pauvre Drago

**La Déclaration de guerre

* * *

**

**Avertissement** : J.K. **Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

Cette hilarante histoire repose notamment sur le concept de Mmail (mail magique ) inventé par **Anya **pour sa désopilante histoire _Naked Quidditch_ (traduite sous le titre _Le Match de Quidditch à Oualpé_ à l'adresse que vous trouverez sur mon profil).

_La Déclaration __de guerre_est très longue. Il y aura 10 chapitres. 9 sont déjà écrits et représentent déjà plus 250 pages Word. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, nous avons décidé de mettre sur pied une **équipe de traduction** pour nous partager le travail.Les chapitres suivants ont donc été **traduits et relus** par : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Fidjii, Ttazz, Vert** (liens sur mon profil).

Nous essaierons de publier toutes les **2 semaines, le vendredi**.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ce pauvre Drago**

* * *

**De :** Minerva  
**A :** Responsables de maison  
**Objet :** L'incident de ce soir 

J'ai fermement discuté avec mademoiselle Weasley au sujet de sa conduite perturbatrice durant le dîner de ce soir. Elle s'est excusée et a admis mériter une retenue d'une semaine avec notre concierge.

D'un point de vue disciplinaire, je pense que cet incident ne justifie pas de retrait de points, étant donné que les quatre maisons sont impliquées.

D'un point de vue personnel, j'ajouterai que je suis extrêmement fière à l'idée qu'une élève de cinquième année soit parvenue à contrer l'attaque combinée de deux élèves de sixième année et d'une de septième année. Voici une nouvelle fois la preuve que la vaillance et le courage peuvent surmonter la plupart des obstacles.

Minerva

* * *

**De :** S. Rogue  
**A :** Responsables des maisons inférieures  
**Objet :** Re: L'incident de ce soir 

J'ai infligé à Pansy deux semaines de retenue. Une semaine pour sa participation et une semaine pour avoir été battue par une Weasley devant tout le monde.

Je suis horrifié à l'idée qu'elles se battaient pour Potter. Si cela ne gonfle pas la tête de ce garçon dans des proportions astronomiques, je mange mon chaudron.

Minnie, cela ne se fait pas de se réjouir du malheur des autres.

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Maison inférieure, vraiment  
**A :** Serpentard orgueilleux et mes deux autres collègues  
**Objet :** Re2 : L'incident de ce soir 

Severus, un jour il faudra que vous enleviez le balai que vous avez dans le &$&$

J'ai discuté avec Susan et pour être honnête, je me suis sentie si désolée pour elle, que je ne lui ai pas infligé de punition. La pauvre fille a un fort penchant pour M. Potter et j'étais si heureuse de voir une Poufsouffle se distinguer ainsi que j'ai jugé qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Son sort d'Avis était extrêmement bien exécuté. Pas autant que le sortilège de Chauve-furie de mademoiselle Parkinson cependant.

Je ne puis me rappeler la dernière fois où j'ai apprécié un repas à ce point.

Minnie , je conviens que cela ne justifie certainement pas de retirer des points. Pourriez avertir Mademoiselle Weasley que, si elle s'arrange pour perdre Harry, il y a plusieurs filles qui attendent ardemment leur tour.

Pommie

* * *

**De :** Le gnome charmant  
**A :** Minnie, Sevvie et Pommie  
**Objet :** Re3 : L'incident de ce soir 

Que c'était drôle !

Nous avons eu une merveilleuse démonstration de sorts. Il faudra que je demande à Mademoiselle Weasley de montrer ce sort de Collaporta en classe un jour. Fantastique démonstration de réflexe, aussi. C'est tout à fait le genre de talent qui nous sera utile quand nous nous battrons contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Certainement pas de retrait de points.

J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Mademoiselle Chang et elle m'aidera au cours de sa retenue la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux accepter que la préfete senior de Serdaigle se distingue dans un combat contre ses camarades d'école - et le perde.

Est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait un sortilège pour recréer ce qui s'est produit avant qu'elles n'aient fait exploser la porte ? Selon les rumeurs, il y aurait eut une bataille-poursuite entre elles quatre et j'adorerais la voir.

Severus, mon cher camarade, vous allez devoir revoir à la hausse votre appréciation de Harry. Avez-vous pensé au futur en général ?

Filius

* * *

**De :** Ne m'appelez pas Sevvie  
**A :** Le gnome irritant  
**Cc :** Les autres deux  
**Objet :** Re4 : L'incident de ce soir 

Que voulez-vous dire par "Avez-vous pensé au futur en général ?"

Et appelez-le Voldemort. Cela m'irrite toujours quand les gens parlent de lui par euphémisme. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait intercepter ces Mmails, ils sont sur un S.M.S privé.

Et Pommie, votre penchant pour les bouts de bois n'est pas partagé par tous dans cette école et, svp, croyez-moi quand je dis que je n'ai rien, balai ou autre, dans le &$&$.

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Je ne suis pas obsédée  
**A :** Le grincheux  
**Cc :** Minnie et le Gnome  
**Objet :** Re5 : L'incident de ce soir 

Et bien, vous agissez certainement comme si c'était le cas. Peut-être êtes-vous vous juste constipé. Avez-vous mangé suffisamment de fibres récemment ? Je suis sûr que Pompom peut vous dépanner - ou vous en donner, si vous préférerez.

Pommie

PS : Qu'est ce qu'un S.M.S.?

* * *

**De :** Le Maître des gnomes  
**A :** Le Serpentard qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez  
**Objet :** Re6 : L'incident de ce soir 

Severus, vous avez persécuté Harry durant tout le temps qu'il a passé ici et, tout naturellement, il vous place juste au-dessous de Voldemort (heureux ?) dans la liste des gens qu'il déteste.

Avez-vous réfléchi à ce qui va se produire quand il gagnera et deviendra Ministre de la Magie, d'ici quelques années ? J'ai entendu parler d'une grande école en Sibérie toujours à la recherche de nouveaux professeurs. J'emballerais des vêtements chauds à votre place.

Filius

* * *

**De :** Pas simplement un maître de breuvages magiques  
**A :** L'amoureuse des plantes réfractaire à la technologie  
**Cc :** Minnie et Pompom  
**Objet :** Re7 : L'incident de ce soir 

Oui, j'ai mangé des fibres, merci beaucoup. J'apprécierais que vous gardiez vos propos indélicats pour vous.

Et si vous retiriez votre tête de vos pots de fleur de temps en temps, vous sauriez qu'un S.M.S est un Système Magique de Secteur. Quand vous créez votre Mmail à destination interne de Poudlard il reste dans le château et, de ce fait, est parfaitement sécurisé. C'est seulement quand vous l'envoyez à une adresse externe qu'il passe par le NetSorcier et peut être intercepté si quelqu'un gaspille assez de temps pour le faire.

Si vous voulez quelque chose de vraiment peu sécurisé, envoyez un message par le réseau NetSorcier/NetMoldu. Je tiens pour certain que le Ministère, la Gazette du Sorcier et les Mangemorts surveillent toutes les données qui y transitent.

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Plus pâle que d'habitude  
A : Le professeur charmant  
**Cc :** Fille-fleur et fille-chat  
**Objet :** Potter ministre 

Pensez-vous vraiment que a) Potter battra Voldemort et b) il finira sa carrière en tant que Ministre de Magie ?

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Est-ce que c'est une insulte ?  
**A :** Tapi dans les cachots  
**Cc :** Le petit et l'adoratrice des plantes  
**Objet :** Re: Potter ministre 

Potter battra-t-il Voldemort ?

J'espère avec ferveur qu'il en sera ainsi. Non seulement il est notre seul espoir, mais quel autre candidat préféreriez-vous ? Vous savez tous qu'il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour que Neville soit choisi. Je sais qu'il est de ma maison, mais rien qu'à cette idée, j'envisage de me changer en chat et de me trouver un gentil moldu avec qui vivre.

Potter peut-il devenir Ministre ? Il y a deux jours j'aurai jugé cela peu probable, mais j'ai eu cet entretien avec Mademoiselle Weasley. C'est une jeune fille extrêmement ambitieuse et je crois qu'elle a décidé, si elle a son mot à dire, que Harry doit finir Ministre. Elle a assez d'ambition pour deux et probablement plus.

Je suis d'accord avec Filius, Sev, vous devriez passer outre le fait que James a pu parfois être un imbécile arrogant (oui, j'adorais ce garçon, mais je m'en suis quand même aperçue) et apprendre à connaître Potter un peu mieux, sinon je vous vois bien envoyer une commande en gros pour des robes thermiques. Potter n'est pas du genre rancunier, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de Mademoiselle Weasley.

Minnie

* * *

**De :** Une personnalité charmante compense sa petite taille  
**A :** A gardé la tête dans son chaudron pendant des années  
**Cc :** Jolie minette et Belle plante en pot de terre  
**Objet :** Re2 : Potter ministre 

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que Minnie a dit. Si quelqu'un le pousse dans la bonne direction, il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire. Vous devriez voir certains des sorts qu'il exécute dans ma salle de classe. Ils ME rendent jaloux, moi qui enseigne depuis trente ans. Il a hérité de tous les talents de sa mère et plus encore.

Pour changer légèrement de sujet, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il observé le visage de M. Weasley après la très convaincante invitation au bal de Mademoiselle Weasley ? Il était à la fois horrifié et terrifié. J'ai entendu parler de six frères qui avaient décidé que leur plus jeune soeur n'était pas assez âgée pour sortir avec les garçons et avaient effrayé ses deux petits amis précédents. Je me demande s'ils vont suivre le même chemin avec M. Potter.

Filius.

* * *

**De :** A sorti sa tête du chaudron  
**A :** Le charmant professeur Flitwick  
**Cc :** Minerva et Pomona _(ndt : Pomone est une nymphe étrusque adoptée par les Romains, chargée de veiller sur les fleurs, fruits et les arbres)_  
**Objet :** Re3 : Potter ministre 

- soupir - Peut-être que vous avez raison. Il devient fatigant de maintenir cette animosité depuis tout ce temps, de toute façon.

A propos, votre commentaire concernant M. Weasley m'a rappelé quelque chose... Je viens d'avoir une grande idée. Je la mettrai dans un autre Mmail.  
Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Severus Rogue  
**A :** Tout le Personnel Poudlard  
**Objet :** La guerre imminente 

Non, pas celle avec Voldemort, celle qui nous intéresse.

Après une discussion entre Minnie, Pompom, Fillie et moi, il devient évident que les divertissements de la soirée pourraient être les prémices de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

Les six garçons Weasley sont opposés à l'idée de toute relation amoureuse pour leur soeur avec qui que ce soit avant qu'elle n'ait 24 ans. Je suis tombé sur les jumeaux ayant une petite conversation avec Dean Thomas - j'espérais pourtant qu'ils ne remettraient plus les pieds à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas le sujet - au cours de laquelle ils exposaient leur position et menaçait le garçon de représailles sévères impliquant certaines parties de son anatomie et d'un sortilège de rétrécissement permanent.

Avec la déclaration plutôt publique de Mademoiselle Weasley de son intérêt pour Potter, j'estime que, en tant que professeurs, nous devons prendre immédiatement des mesures.

Ainsi, j'offre :  
- une côte de 4 contre 1 sur les Weasley  
- une côte de 2 contre 1 sur Potter

Les règles sont simples : la victoire pour les Weasley si Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley se séparent. Potter gagne s'ils sortent toujours ensemble à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tous les paris sont annulés dans le cas où Voldemort tuerait le garçon ... mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons le loisir de nous en préoccuper si cela se produit.

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux mouvements idiots de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Fille de la Prophétie  
**A :** Tout le personnel  
**Objet :** Re: La guerre imminente 

Severus, je place 20 Gallions sur les garçons de Weasley, j'ai vu leur victoire.  
Sybil.  
--  
_Mettez de l'argent dans la paume de ma main et je vous dirai votre avenir _

* * *

**De :** Pompom  
**A :** Tout le Personnel  
**Objet :** Re: La guerre imminente 

Je mets 20 sur Harry. N'importe qui ayant passé autant d'heures à l'infirmerie et ayant survécu ne devrait avoir aucun problème pour obtenir la fille qu'il veut.  
P.

* * *

**De :** Directrice adjointe McGonagall  
**A :** Tout le personnel  
**Objet :** Re: La guerre imminente 

Je suis vraiment écoeurée de voir les éminents membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard s'abaisser à parier sur la vie sentimentale de leurs étudiants.

Cela dit... 20 sur Harry ;-)  
Minnie  
--  
_rrrron... rrrron... rrrron... _

* * *

**De :** Mère Chourave  
**A :** Tout le personnel  
**Objet :** Re: La guerre prochaine 

Je parie sur les Weasley. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, d'une part, Charlie était presque aussi bon que Harry dans les airs et, comme je le dis toujours, vous pouvez déterminer la valeur d'un magicien par la façon dont il vole. Ensuite ils ont les jumeaux de leur côté. 20 sur les Weasley.  
C.

* * *

"Salut Harry, dit Ginny avec un sourire fatigué, alors qu'elle s'installait sans cérémonie sur ses genoux.  
- Salut Ginevra, répondit Harry. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi pour de bon ?"  
Ginny se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face.  
"Je pensais que c'était ce que je t'avais demandé tout à l'heure ?  
- Non, tu m'as juste invité au bal. Je te propose une relation de type petit copain/petite amie." 

Le sourire dont Ginny le gratifia lui coupa la respiration pour la seconde fois. En attendant qu'elle revienne de son entretien avec McGonagall, il s'était entraîné à lui demander de sortir avec lui sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Quand elle s'était simplement assise sur ses genoux, il avait soudainement réalisé que cela allait être beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

"Je t'ai mis de côté de quoi dîner".  
Il lui désigna un plateau à côté d'elle. Un sort de réchauffement le faisait luire d'une faible lueur dorée.   
"Ooooh, merci."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue aussi brièvement qu'elle le pouvait avant de se saisir du plateau. Ses exploits suivis de la conférence sans fin avec McGonagall l'avaient laissée affamée. Elle nota qu'il avait réussi à lui réserver ses plats préférés et estima qu'une semaine de retenue était certainement peu cher payée pour un nouveau petit ami.  
"Au fait, c'était pourquoi toute cette agitation pendant le dîner ?  
- Eh bien, marmonna Ginny, entre deux bouchées, nous t'avons toutes les quatre recherché durant tout l'après-midi. Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs ?  
"Je te le dirai plus tard. Continue ton histoire.

- On s'est rencontrées à côté de la maison d'Hagrid et là Dumbledore nous a indiqué que tu te trouvais dans la Grande Salle, alors nous nous sommes battues pour arriver la première.  
- Pourquoi ?"

Le garçon la regarda un peu perdu.  
"Nous voulions toutes t'inviter au bal. C'est un bal "à l'américaine", c'est-à-dire que c'est aux filles d'inviter les garçons.  
- Ah oui ! J'ai lu mon courrier depuis. Mais pourquoi avez-vous dû vous battre pour me rejoindre ?  
- Comme ça, je suis arrivée la première," dit Ginny, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Un froncement des sourcils soudain apparut sur le visage de Harry.  
"Tu pensais que je leur dirais oui si elles me le demandaient en premier ?"

Ginny, dont la tête était penchée vers ce qu'elle mangeait, ne remarqua pas le regard qu'il lui envoyait.  
"B'en, ouais. Mais on s'en fiche puisque j'ai gagné."

D'un mouvement qui la laisserait plus tard interdite quand elle essaierait de comprendre comment il s'était dégagé de son emprise sans qu'elle le remarque, Harry se retrouva devant elle.

"Ginny, je pense que le respect est important dans le cadre d'une relation. J'aurais refusé n'importe quelle autre invitation ne venant pas de toi, parce que je commence à ressentir des sentiments forts à ton égard. Penses-tu vraiment que je serais assez minable pour t'embrasser comme je l'ai fait et accepter de sortir avec une autre ? J'espérais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que cela. Je vais me coucher, nous en reparlerons demain."

Harry tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui une fille sous le choc. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une fille qui se frappait la tête de façon spasmodique contre le dos de sa chaise.

"Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé, fit remarquer doucement Hermione, qui les avait observés silencieusement.  
- Non, pas vraiment, en convint Ginny.  
- Je crois que nous l'avons, comme qui dirait, sous-estimé, proposa Hermione.  
- Ouais, acquiesça Ginny. Après toutes mes réflexions sur la façon dont il peut battre Voldemort et réussir n'importe quoi, voilà que je tombe dans le même piège que les autres et que je pense à lui en tant que Harry, tout simplement."

Hermione inclina la tête :  
"Moi aussi. C'est un sentiment très étrange pour une fille intelligente de réaliser qu'elle a été un peu stupide.  
- Je compte sur lui pour tenir tête à mes frères et puis à la première épreuve, je pense qu'il va se faire avoir. Mais quelle idiote !"

Hermione se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La tête de Ginny était irrésistible.  
"Aurais-tu une idée de la façon dont je pourrais arranger les choses ? Si tu as fini de te gondoler."

Hermione s'appliqua à contenir son hilarité. "Et bien, oui. Excuse-toi sans détour, il appréciera. Toute autre attitude signifierait que tu n'as pas compris."

Ginny hocha la tête et sourit.  
"D'accord, maintenant laissons cela. J'ai besoin de l'aide du 'Réseau clandestin d'Hermione'.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton groupe d'étude, bécasse. Je sais que tu as des amis dans toutes les maisons qui te doivent des retours d'ascenseur. J'aurais besoin de leur aide pour démolir la réputation de Malefoy.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Spécialiste des questions monosyllabique ce soir, hein !" Ginny sourit en coin son amie. "Parce qu'il m'a traité de putain et m'a offert de l'argent pour coucher avec lui.  
- Le saligaud graisseux !  
- Ouais, je lui ai balancé un bon coup dans l'entrejambe, mais il devient incontrôlable.  
- Bien ! Quel est ton plan ?  
- Détruire sa réputation et en faire un objet de moquerie."

Le souvenir de centaines d'insultes provenant de Drago envahit la mémoire d'Hermione. Elle déplaça donc sa chaise à proximité de celle de Ginny et se pencha vers elle :  
"Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"

Toute personne se trouvant à proximité se serait demandé ce qui pouvait bien justifier le fou-rire qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Heureusement, tout le monde était couché.

* * *

**De :** Ron  
**A :** Mes frères aînés  
**Objet :** ALERTE ROUGE  
C'est arrivé. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
Ron.

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Mes frères cadets  
**Objet :** Re: ALERTE ROUGE  
Ron, es-tu sûr que c'est une alerte rouge ?  
Bill.

* * *

**De :** Ron  
**A :** Les garçons Weasley  
**Objet :** Re2: ALERTE ROUGE  
Oui, j'en suis foutrement sûr. Ce soir, notre petite soeur a bondi sur Potter, l'a embrassé devant toute l'école et l'a invité au bal.  
Je viens d'utiliser les Oreilles Extensibles. Potter a demandé pour de bon à notre petite soeur de sortir avec lui.  
Ron

* * *

**De :** Les jumeaux  
**A :** Ronnichou  
**Cc :** Frères aînés  
**Objet :** Re: Re2: ALERTE ROUGE  
Bon sang, Ron ! On savait que cela finirait par arriver ! C'est toujours lui qui a représenté le plus grand danger. Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour lui et c'était AVANT qu'il ne lui sauve la vie. Ron, c'était ton boulot de faire en sorte qu'il ne la considère que comme une soeur. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
Fred & George  
--  
_Les sorciers facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Ron (-nichou)  
**A :** Le terrible duo  
**Cc :** Autres de la même fratrie  
**Objet :** Re4: ALERTE ROUGE 

J'ai vraiment essayé, d'accord ? J'ai tout fait pour qu'il la considère comme je le fais, pour qu'il la protège comme je le fais, qu'il surveille ses petits copains comme je le fais et j'ai parfaitement réussi. Je l'ai encouragé à sortir avec Cho alors même que je ne peux pas la blairer. J'avais même un plan pour le caser avec Lavande.

J'ai juste omis de prévoir que notre petite soeur lui sauterait dessus devant tout le monde. Je ne suis pas un foutu télépathe ou omniscient.

OH DOUX MERLIN !

Je viens de me rappeler que quand Ginny a su qu'on avait mis fin à sa relation avec Dean, elle m'a juré qu'elle laisserait son petit copain suivant "découvrir ce qu'elle cache sous ses vêtements" !

Ron - très inquiet

* * *

**De :** Percival C. Weasley  
**A :** Garçon, Weasley.  
**Objet :** Ginny  
Messieurs, rechercher qui est à blâmer ne va pas résoudre notre problème même si, Ron, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux sur le manquement au devoir. 

Je pense que la première chose à faire est de nous procurer une licorne pour tester Ginny, juste pour être sûrs.  
P.  
--  
_ Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles ne peut être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est pas autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peut être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Charlie  
**A :** Les garçons  
**Objet :** Re: Licorne  
Les gars, bien que j'approuve l'idée générale de se procurer une licorne, je me rappelle de mes cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Elles n'acceptent de ne s'approcher que des jeunes filles vierges. Considérant que c'est bien ce que nous voulons vérifier, je ne vois aucune manière de mettre la main sur l'une d'elles par nous-même.  
C.  
--  
_ Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Les autres  
**Objet :** Re: Re: Licorne  
Eh, inutile de compter sur moi. Je sors avec une demi-vélane.  
B.

* * *

**De :** Forge  
**A :** Le plus jeune mâle de la famille  
**Cc :** Tous les autres  
**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Licorne  
Pas sur nous non plus : nous vivons avec Katie et Angelina. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pourraient nous être utiles. Nous pensons qu'il revient au bébé du groupe, Ronnichou chéri, d'obtenir l'aide d'Hermi.  
Fred & George  
--  
_Les sorciers facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Ne m'appelez pas Ronnichou  
**A :** Tous le bec dans l'eau  
**Objet :** Re4: Licorne  
Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais Hermione et moi avons tous les deux atteint l'âge légal de consentement. Nous ne pouvons pas être utiles non plus. 

Indépendamment du fait que je suis heureux de constater que tous mes frères ont une vie sexuelle épanouie, savoir si Ginny est encore intacte ne me paraît pas une priorité pour le moment. Harry ne précipitera pas les choses sur ce plan – n'oubliez pas qu'il est respectable.  
Bon, comment allons nous le persuader que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de continuer à sortir avec Ginny ?  
Ron.

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Petit diablotin  
**Cc :** Autres frères  
**Objet :** Plan contre Harry  
Notre petit Ron a bien grandi. Il va falloir qu'on t'envoie du Whisky Pur feu pour célébrer cette formidable nouvelle. Bon, tout le monde, ce n'est pas en discutant qu'on résoudra notre problème, quelle idée avons-nous ? Quelque chose en relation avec se retrouver nu en public est toujours une bonne façon de commencer.  
Bill

* * *

**De :** Gred  
**A :** Mes frères  
**Objet :** Les fantastiques frères Weasley à la rescousse  
Pièce joint : PlanHarry.pmt  
Les gars,  
Notre plan est en pièce jointe. Si Ron suit bien les instructions, Harry recevra un avertissement de derrière les fagots. Ron il faut que tu sortes discrètement ce soir pour recevoir notre hibou.  
Fred & George  
--  
_Les sorciers facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Fred  
**A :** George  
**Objet :** Penses-tu que nous avons pris la bonne décision ?  
George,  
Je pense que nous sommes en plein dans un conflit d'opinion. Je veux dire, nous aimons beaucoup Harry et c'est notre principal investisseur. Nous lui devons beaucoup et il a sauvé la vie de Ginny. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Fred

* * *

**De :** George  
**A :** Divinité jumelle  
**Objet :** Re: Penses-tu que nous avons pris la bonne décision ? 

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Observons comment la blague va se dérouler. S'il reste avec Ginny, nous pourrons légitimement annoncer qu'il a réussi le test de Fred et George et qu'il peut continuer à sortir avec elle sans que nous n'intervenions. Nous pourrons aussi l'inviter à dîner pour nous excuser.  
Généralement, nous sommes d'accord avec nos frères mais, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, il s'agit de Harry que nous aimons bien et à qui nous faisons confiance.

George.

* * *

"Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit d'Hermione.  
- B'jour, Gin, bailla Hermione. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aide ?  
- Pour m'excuser auprès de Harry.  
- Mh ? Il est très tôt, non, Gin ?" 

Ginny sourit.  
"Je veux avoir l'air mignonne, jeune et innocente.  
- Et c'est pour cela que tu viens me voir, moi ?"

Ginny se trémoussa  
"Tu es une fille.  
- Toi aussi, fit remarquer Hermione. Lav ? appela-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? demanda Lavande sortant sa tête des rideaux de son lit.  
- Tu te rappelles que tu me dois un service pour t'avoir laissé copier sur ma rédaction ?  
- Et alors ?" demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.  
- Ginny a besoin qu'on la maquille. Elle a des excuses à faire et voudrait avoir la tête appropriée."

Lavande sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Elle bondit de son lit et plongea sur celui de Parvati.

- Parv, réveille-toi, nous avons un maquillage d'urgence à faire."

Parvati se réveilla instantanément.   
"Calme-toi. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Maquillage de circonstance pour Ginny. Elle sort avec Harry, maintenant."

Ginny se demanda comment diable elle le savait. Parvati sauta hors de son lit et examina la jeune fille.  
"Bien, toi tu t'assois ici. Hermione, va dans son dortoir et examine ses vêtements. Quelque chose de clair, serait bien, du blanc serait le mieux. Si c'est un peu trop petit, ce sera parfait. Rapporte-nous ce que tu trouveras, nous pourrons toujours le transformer si nécessaire. Lav, sors ta trousse de maquillage. On va s'amuser !"

Hermione regardait fixement Parvati. C'était tout juste si sa mâchoire ne pendait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette fille frivole sous ce jour. Elle était aussi intimidante qu'un sergent instructeur.  
"Allez, Hermi, bouge-toi", l'encouragea Parvati.

Secouant la tête, Hermione partit faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny se regardait dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement ébouriffés et tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval lâche, tandis que deux mèches bouclées encadraient son visage. Ses yeux bruns, son principal attrait, avaient été subtilement soulignés et paraissaient plus grands que d'habitude. Ses lèvres avaient été légèrement colorées. Le but du rouge à lèvres, lui avait expliqué Lavande était de constituer un appel subliminal pour détourner l'attention de Harry et lui faire oublier les excuses.

L'idée d'apparaître jeune et innocente avait été jetée aux orties. C'était bien beau l'innocence, avait fermement exposé Lavande, mais la dernière chose à faire était d'inciter Harry à se mettre dans la peau d'un de ses frères. Hermione avait trouvé une vielle robe d'été, qui était trop petite d'une taille. Un petit enchantement, sous le contrôle attentif de Parvati, l'avait rendue un peu plus longue pour satisfaire la décence.

Que son décolleté soit raisonnable, Ginny n'en était pas sûre. Avec une spontanéité qui avait un peu choqué la jeune fille, Lavande avait empoigné ses seins et les avait rapprochés pour les faire saillir. Parvati avait jeté un sort pour qu'ils tiennent bien en place le temps qu'elles prennent des mesures. Ensuite, son soutien-gorge avait été magiquement moulé dessus. Le résultat l'avantageait au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles.

"Ce qui est bien avec cette solution, avait tranquillement expliqué Lavande, c'est que nous avons évité le rembourrage. Ainsi, quand Harry viendra explorer le coin, tout ce qu'il trouvera sera la vraie Ginny, ce qui t'évitera un moment embarrassant."

"Alors ?" demanda Parvati quand elles eurent fini.  
Ginny se retourna et les étreignit toutes les deux :  
"Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
- Quand tu veux, Ginny, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.  
- Nous avons énormément aimé faire ça, ajouta Parvati. Alors, si tu as le moindre besoin de nos services, fais-nous signe. Nous avons entendu parler de ce que tes frères t'ont fait et nous trouvons ça dégoûtant. C'est pourquoi nous sommes heureuses de pouvoir te donner un coup de main.  
- Maintenant, dit Lavande en souriant, Rappelle-toi de tout ce que nous t'avons dit et va voir Harry. Nous voulons que ton maquillage soit tout abîmé quand tu en auras fini.

Ginny rit et rougit tout à la fois.

Hermione passa la tête par la porte :  
"Harry attend en bas," chuchota-t-elle en direction des filles.

Ginny prit une grande respiration, rassembla tout son courage et descendit posément les escaliers. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, un peu déprimé. Il s'en était un peu voulu durant la nuit de ne pas avoir laissé une chance à Ginny de se rattraper et d'avoir été un peu dur avec elle. Il leva les yeux vers la porte des dortoirs des filles et sa mâchoire tomba.

Ginny était sur le seuil de la porte, observant une brève pause pour lui donner le temps d'admirer sa tenue. Parvati lui avait expliqué que ce temps d'arrêt était très important : cela donnait à Harry une ou deux secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de venir à lui.

Le regard fixe de Harry partit de ses pieds pour doucement remonter le long de ses jambes. La courte petite robe blanche lui en dévoilait davantage qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir. Quand son regard continua son ascension, il ne put manquer de voir à quel point le tissu moulait ses hanches. Il déglutit de façon audible alors que ses yeux s'élevaient encore pour se retrouver directement plongés dans son décolleté. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

A ses côtés, Ron réagit un peu plus rapidement que Harry. Il comprit ce qui se passait et sortit sa baguette. Derrière Ginny, Lavande et Parvati repérèrent Ron et, dans un ensemble parfait, envoyèrent un sort en sa direction. Le garçon fut immobilisé quand il les reçu de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse, incapable de bouger.

Harry finalement arracha son regard de la poitrine de Ginny, soudainement heureux d'être assis et de porter une robe ample et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Salut, lui lança doucement Ginny en s'arrêtant juste devant lui.  
- Tu es magnifique" murmura Harry.

Ginny lui sourit et inclina la tête, offrant son cou de manière vulnérable, de façon inconsciente. Lavande et Parvati hochèrent la tête de contentement. La jeune fille faisait instinctivement ce qu'il fallait. Elles eurent un grand sourire quand elles virent la réaction de Harry. Elles n'avaient jamais vu la figure habituellement contrôlée du jeune homme aussi expressive.

"Harry, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée pour t'avoir cru incapable de dire non à une autre fille."  
Harry s'extirpa de son hébétude.  
"Ginny, j'ai été trop dur avec toi, reconnu-t-il. J'étais blessé, mais je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme cela. Je m'excuse, moi aussi."  
Ginny sourit chaleureusement et se rapprocha encore d'avantage.

Ron essaya désespérément de se libérer des sortilèges. Il fallait qu'il interrompe ce moment émouvant tout de suite. Aucun de ses camarades ne faisait mine de l'aider. La plupart regardaient la scène qui se déroulait un sourire aux lèvres, surtout les filles.

Le jeune roux parvint à se libérer un bras et à se saisir de sa baguette. Hermione le regarda tendrement et sortit la sienne. Elle espéra que personne ne l'observait, alors qu'elle ensorcelait subtilement son petit ami.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds, montrant la même soudaineté que la nuit précédente. A un moment il était assis et l'instant suivant, il était debout, sans mouvement apparent dans l'intervalle. Il s'approcha encore de sa petite amie et repoussa doucement une de ses boucles derrière son oreille.  
"Puis-je t'embrasser pour de bon maintenant ? Pas un baiser prit par surprise, offensif ou volé. Un vrai baiser, entre un petit copain et sa petite amie."

Dean les observait avec une expression mitigée. Cette scène lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu et il le regrettait. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, sa grimace se transforma en un léger sourire. Il était évident que jamais Ginny n'avait éprouvé pour lui les sentiments qu'elle exprimait à cet instant pour Harry. Il avait peut-être pu l'avoir pour quelques semaines, mais Harry était en train de la conquérir pour toute la vie.

Il aimait beaucoup Ginny et avait de l'affection pour Harry, alors il leur donna sa bénédiction. Son regard se posa sur Ron qu'il considérait comme responsable de sa rupture. Il vit que le roux se remettait doucement du dernier maléfice qu'il avait reçu. Il tira sa baguette magique et l'ensorcela de nouveau. Ce crétin n'allait pas gâcher ce moment.

Ginny hocha la tête, la pencha en arrière et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Harry fit passer sa main derrière la tête de Ginny et joua doucement avec ses cheveux à la hauteur de sa nuque. Il la tint ainsi alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny leva ses bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Bouches soudées, ils s'embrassèrent sans hésitation, sans incertitude, sans songer à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, sans craindre devoir s'interrompre et de laisser leur baiser s'envoler. Harry laissa glisser son bras plus bas, étreignant étroitement la mince silhouette de sa petite amie contre lui. Sa langue pressa doucement les lèvres de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit la bouche, répondant à sa prière.

Ils ressentirent la même chose. Ils appartenaient désormais l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois sans contrainte, tous les deux décidèrent de continuer ainsi toute leur vie. Ils se séparèrent doucement. Harry appuya son front contre le sien, lui souriant doucement et lui lança un regard pénétrant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

D'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent pour aller déjeuner. Par-dessus son épaule, Ginny envoya un énorme sourire de remerciement à Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Hermione se tourna vers les deux autres :  
"Merci."

Lavande lui sourit :  
"Nous sommes toujours tes débitrices. Nous l'avons fait pour Harry et Ginny, pas pour toi. Nous en parlions justement la semaine dernière. Harry a vraiment besoin d'une petite amie pour veiller sur lui, lui maintenir les pieds sur terre et lui donner une raison de se battre. N'importe qui craquerait avec la pression qu'il a. Je n'aimerai pas avoir la responsabilité de sauver le monde."

Hermione la regarda bouche bée. Parvati rit doucement :  
"Surprise de notre maturité ? Je ne t'en veux pas, mais il se trouve que nous ne sommes pas totalement obsédées par les garçons, le maquillage et les fringues. Nous savons parfaitement ce qui se passe dans le monde. Nous avons toutes les deux pensé sortir avec Harry. Après tout, il est terriblement mignon, mais nous savions que nous ne conviendrions pas. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de fort et courageux qui restera à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Ginny lui convient parfaitement."

Lavande approuva de la tête. :  
"Harry va avoir besoin de toute l'aide que peuvent lui apporter ses amis. S'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, il peut compter sur nous à chaque fois."  
Elle eut soudain un petit rire :  
"Maintenant que nous savons que c'est Ginny, nous pouvons commencer à préparer son équipement pour le bal. Nous en ferons la plus belle fille de l'assemblée. Ce ne sera pas très difficile."

Ron fut abandonné sur le sol, en plein dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait mettre ses frères au courant de la situation le plus vite possible, mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas leur avouer que tout le monde à Gryffondor s'était ligué contre lui.

* * *

**De :** Hermione  
**A :** Groupe d'étude  
**Objet :** Service  
Chers amis,  
Les dernières injures de Drago Malefoy ont été trop loin et Ginny a décidé de s'en occuper. Je lui ai promis mon aide et me suis engagée à vous demander la votre.  
L'idée est de démolir sa réputation. Le plan est ci-dessous, codé pour prévenir toute fuite. Vous devez tous vous souvenir du cours d'Etude des Moldus que nous avons eu à ce sujet.  
Hermione  
Plan de Ginny : N ha pregnva zbzrag nh pbhef qrf frznvarf n irave,qnaf yn tenaqr fnyyr, Tvaal in pynverzrag rabapre dhr Qenpb rfg tnl. Wr erapurevenv, pbzzr fv prgnvg yn pubfr yn cyhf rivqragr nh zbaqr, rg qr abgbevrgr choyvdhr. Wr irhk nybef dhr punpha q'rager ibhf ra pbaivraar. Y'vqrr rfg qr snver pebver ngbhf dhr punpha fninvg fnaf f'rger pbapregr, dhr Qenpb rfg tnl.Qr prggr snpba, pryn qrienvg qrirave encvqrzrag ha snvg nqzvf.

* * *

**De :** Roger  
**A :** Hermione  
**Cc :** Groupe d'étude  
**Objet :** Re: Service  
Hermi,  
Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous le ferons et avec plaisir. Pas pour te rendre service mais pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce petit merdeux de Serpentard.  
Je vais voir si je peux persuader Terry de nous donner un coup de main, il devrait pouvoir donner une touche de réalisme à l'idée.  
Dis à Ginny qu'elle est un génie !  
Roger

* * *

**De :** Ton filleul aimant  
**A :** Patmol le merveilleux  
**Objet :** Leçons  
Sirius, j'ai pensé ce matin - je sais, c'est étrange, mais c'était ça ou dormir en Histoire de la Magie. Je considère qu'il est temps pour moi d'apprendre à transplaner. Je ne veux vraiment pas me retrouver dans la même situation qu'à la fin du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et je pense que cela me donnera un avantage la prochaine fois que Tom et moi aurons un autre de nos tête-à-tête (ndt : en français dans le texte)  
Bien sûr, je n'ignore pas que je ne suis pas supposé apprendre avant l'année prochaine, c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi, Monsieur je suis devenu un animagus non déclaré, car tu comprends que parfois les règles sont faites pour être transgressées.  
Harry

* * *

**De :** Sirius  
**A :** Remus  
**Objet :** Harry  
Lunard, mon vieux pote, qu'est ce qu'un tête-à-tête ?  
Je viens juste de recevoir un Mmail de Hary me demandant de lui apprendre à transplaner. Cette lettre était parfaite, pleines de bons arguments, qui ont fait vibrer toutes les cordes sensibles de mon coeur, de sorte que je ne veux même pas connaître ses véritables motivations.  
Je suis si fier de lui.  
Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Patmol  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Lunard, l'instruit  
**A :** J'en pense que tu devrais lire un peu  
**Objet :** Re: Harry  
C'est du français, qui signifie en mot à mot : "tête à tête".  
En ce qui concerne la suggestion de Harry, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout. A ta place, j'enverrais un mot pour prévenir Dumbledore pour commencer, mais voyons les choses en face : si nous n'accédons pas à se requête, Harry essayera tout seul de toute façon.  
R.

* * *

**De :** Sirius Black  
**A :** Directeur, Poudlard  
**Objet :** Mon filleul  
Albus,   
J'ai reçu un étrange Mmail de Harry cet après-midi me demandant de lui apprendre à transplaner. Nous en avons discuté avec Remus et pensons tous deux que c'est sans doute une bonne idée de le lui apprendre au plus tôt pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas de nouveau coincé dans une situation analogue à la conclusion du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.  
Y voyez-vous une objection ? 

Sirius

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore  
**A :** Sirius T. Black  
**Objet :** Re: Mon filleul  
Sirius,  
Très bonne idée. Vous avez mon accord pour lui apprendre, je me charge de faire en sorte que le Ministre ne soit pas au courant. 

Je suis heureux de constater que Harry réfléchit à l'avenir.  
--  
_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Ton merveilleux parrain  
**A :** Le gosse chanceux  
**Objet :** Re: Leçon  
C'est ton jour de chance. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, nous pouvons commencer quand tu veux.  
S.  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Un filleul heureux  
**A :** Merveilleux parrain  
**Objet :** Re2: Leçon  
Patmol, C'est merveilleux. Je vais voir si je peux dégager deux heures par semaine pour te rencontrer en privé. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant tant que je ne suis pas prêt.  
Au fait, j'ai plein d'argent, n'est ce pas ?  
Harry

* * *

**De :** Un parrain méfiant  
**A :** Harry James Potter  
**Objet :** Re: Re3: Leçon  
Qu'est ce que tu mijote ?  
P.  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Parfaitement innocent  
**A :** Sérieux et suspicieux  
**Objet :** Re4: Leçon  
Moi ? Rien du tout. Bon, c'est juste qu'il va bientôt y avoir un bal et que j'y accompagne Ginny. J'aimerai être capable de danser avec elle correctement, c'est pourquoi j'envisage de prendre deux autres heures par semaine pour me payer les services d'un professeur de danse.  
C'est le genre de chose qu'on demande normalement à sa mère... mais...  
Harry.

* * *

**De :** J'adore ce garçon  
**A :** Loup garou enragé  
**Objet :** Encore lui  
Viens juste de recevoir une autre Mmail de Harry, me demandant s'il avait de l'argent. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu qu'il voulait prendre des cours de danse pour s'occuper correctement de Ginny lors du prochain bal.  
Pourrais-tu lui trouver un professeur de danse - pour deux ou trois heures par semaine à Poudlard, peu importe le prix, mets-le sur mon compte chez Gringott's. 

Sirius  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** J'ai eu tous mes vaccins  
**A :** Toi, tu fais peur aux gens pendant la journée  
**Objet :** Re: Encore lui  
Il est terriblement adorable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le genre de chose que Lily aurait adoré faire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il reste un problème de base : comment va-t-il s'arranger pour trouver du temps libre et se retrouver seul ?  
Lunard

* * *

**De :** Je suis effrayant ?  
**A :** Je t'ai déjà vu à poil. Ça c'est effrayant !  
**Objet :** Re: Re: Encore lui  
Oui, il a dit qu'il aurait aimé demander à sa mère de le faire. Je ne sais pas comment il va trouver le temps, mais il est le fils d'un maraudeur, le filleul d'un autre et l'ami très proche d'un troisième. Il trouvera bien un moyen. 

Patmol  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter  
**A :** Professeur McGonagall  
**Objet :** Demande inhabituelle  
Professeur,  
Cela peut sembler étrange mais j'ai besoin de justifier mon absence auprès de Ron, Hermione et Ginny pendant deux heures, deux fois par semaine. Je me demandais si vous pouviez me donner une retenue ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Harry.

* * *

**De :** Directrice adjointe McGonagall  
**A :** Potter, Harry J  
**Objet :** Re: Demande inhabituelle  
M. Potter,  
Je crains devoir vous demander de m'en dire plus au sujet de vos intentions avant d'accéder à une demande aussi vague.  
M.

* * *

**De :** Demande à genoux  
**A :** Ma merveilleuse chef de maison  
**Objet :** Re2 Demande inhabituelle  
Professeur  
J'en ai besoin pour deux raisons. Je me suis arrangé avec Patmol pour qu'il m'apprenne à transplaner. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant. D'autre part j'ai besoin d'apprendre à danser pour le bal de fin d'année. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir Ginny.  
Harry

* * *

**De :** Minnie  
**A :** Albus  
**Objet :** Harry  
Albus,  
Je viens de recevoir la plus étrange demande jamais reçue de la part d'un étudiant : il veut une retenue.  
Harry m'a dit qu'il avait eu la permission d'apprendre à transplaner de façon anticipée - décision que j'approuve de tout coeur - et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour apprendre à danser en vue du bal.  
Je dois avouer que Harry a un pouvoir particulier pour éveiller mes sentiments mieux que quiconque. A chaque fois que je croise ces cheveux et ces yeux, j'ai une envie incroyable de le materner. 

M.

* * *

**De :** Albus  
**A :** Minnie  
**Objet :** Re: Harry  
Je ne pense pas que la retenue soit une bonne idée. Les gens vont demander pourquoi et, connaissant Harry et son parrain, si nous leur demandons de justifier la punition je ne suis pas sûr que mon école resterait intacte. Nous dirons que Harry a besoins de suivre des leçons d'Occlumentie supplémentaires avec des professeurs extérieurs.  
Oui, Harry est le mélange de ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans James et Lily, sans les traits de caractères les moins attrayants de son père. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir envie de le materner, Min, il en a besoin plus que quiconque.  
Albie

* * *

**De :** Votre chef de maison  
**A :** Ne mendiez pas  
**Objet :** Re3 Demande inhabituelle  
Harry,  
J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore et il a décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux de prétendre que vous avez besoin de leçons supplémentaires d'Occlumentie deux fois par semaine. Venez dans mon bureau demain, nous mettrons au point un emploi du temps approprié.  
M.

* * *

Ron sortit furtivement de la salle commune des Gryffondors à deux heures du matin. Il portait la cape de Harry et tenait fermement la carte du Maraudeur en main. Il alla jusqu'à la volière, évitant soigneusement le concierge. Une fois sur place, la chouette de ses frères arriva pile à l'heure, avec le paquet dont il avait besoin. 

Il redescendit à son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, après en avoir soigneusement tiré les rideaux. Fred et George avaient été des plus sérieux, tout avait bien été fourni. Il prit la première fiole, une poudre appelée "Inhibiteur de Réveil matin", garanti assurer que votre victime dort exactement une demi-heure supplémentaire après que son réveil ait sonné.

La seconde fiole, nommée "Bombe de puanteur subtile" était faite pour que votre victime ressente le besoin de prendre une douche le plus vite possible, sans pour autant que l'odeur ne révèle une farce - parfait pour tenir quelqu'un à l'écart pendant un certain temps.

Ron s'approcha du lit de Harry et saupoudra précautionneusement le garçon du contenu des deux fioles. De retour dans son propre lit, Ron s'endormit, tout excité à l'idée du lendemain.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, réveille toi, tu es en retard !  
Harry ouvrit les yeux laborieusement, avant de regarder sa montre.  
"Bon sang ! jura-t-il dans sa barbe, je suis censé rejoindre Ginny pour le petit déjeuner." 

Il balança ses jambes hors de son lit et fondit sur sa chemise. Quand il inspira, il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.  
"Va déjeuner, Ron, j'ai besoin de prendre une petite douche d'abord".

Encore endormi, il avait oublié que Ron était fermement opposé à sa relation avec Ginny.

Dès que Harry entra dans la douche, Ron se mit en mouvement. Il sortit le "Portoloin prêt-à-poser" et avec précaution le plaça sur le chambranle de la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Il l'effleura de sa baguette magique pour l'activer et le régla pour qu'il envoie sa victime dans la Grande Salle et pour qu'il délivre un certain message.

Ceci effectué, Ron descendit déjeuner en vitesse, bien décidé à ne rien manquer du spectacle.

* * *

Ginny vit Ron s'asseoir, légèrement essoufflé :  
"Où est Harry ?  
- Sous la douche, dit Ron innocemment.  
- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Ginny.  
- Rien," répondit Ron avec un petit sourire. 

Tout à coup, on entendit un "crack" qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre et une voix tonitruante prononç**A :** "Ceci est un dernier avertissement. Cesse cette relation immédiatement !"

Tout le monde regardait de tout côté quand Harry apparut soudainement dans la Grande Salle, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain, enroulée autour de sa taille. Les élèves les plus rapides à comprendre ce qui s'était produit commencèrent à siffler. Ron étaient ravi, cela dépassait ses espérances car, le plus souvent, Harry était déjà habillé quand il sortait de la salle de bain. Son ami devait se sentir humilié !

Malheureusement pour Ron, les choses commencèrent rapidement à se détériorer. Quand l'idée de nudité publique avait été suggérée, Ron avait imaginé Harry tout nu. Le problème est que son image datait de deux ans. Deux ans de puberté, d'entraînement au duel et de Quidditch qui avait imprimé leur marque sur le corps de Harry, ne laissant rien dont il pourrait avoir honte.

Harry regarda immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondors en mettant ses poings sur les hanches, semblant très ennuyé. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que son attitude mettait particulièrement en valeur les muscles bien développés de son torse.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces imbéciles le coincent de cette façon. Eh bien, s'ils pensaient qu'il allait laisser tomber Ginny à cause de cela, c'est qu'ils n'avaient manifestement aucune idée de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attaqués.

"J'espère que tu réalises que c'est une déclaration de guerre ? cracha-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire demi-tour et sortir à grand pas de la salle, la tête haute. Il ne remarqua pas les murmures admiratifs qu'il reçut de la plupart des demoiselles présentes, qui réalisaient maintenant ce qu'il cachait sous sa longue robe de sorcier flottante.

Ginny, par contre, entendit très bien les murmures. Elle se leva et siffla distinctement : "Bas les pattes ! Tout ceci appartient à une sorcière qui n'aime pas partager."

La plupart des sorcières se turent, bien déterminées à en parler dès qu'elles seraient hors de portée de ses oreilles.

Drago Malefoy était ravi. Potter tout nu dans la Grande Salle. Il se leva, songeant qu'il fallait que tout le monde puisse le voir lancer une remarque cuisante. Ginny remarqua le mouvement du coin de l'oeil et adressa une petite prière à la divinité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui veillait sur elle : cela ne pouvait pas mieux se présenter.

"Non, Drago," Elle haussa la voix, pour parler plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait quand elle avait mis en garde les autres sorcières de Poudlard. "Je ne le partagerai pas non plus avec les garçons"

"Attends, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix soigneusement calibrée pour être entendue de toute la salle, Drago est gay ?  
- Bien sûr ! lui lança Roger Davies de la table des Serdaigles.  
- Tu ne le savais pas, s'étonna Hannah Abbot, de la table des Poufsouffles. Je pensais que tout le monde était au courant.  
- Ouais, acquiesça Justin Finch-Fletchely. Tout le monde sait que Drago est aussi inversé qu'une pièce de 3 Gallions.  
- Il embrasse super bien, en plus, commenta Terry Boot, un étudiant ouvertement gay, avec un sourire coquin.  
- Je m'en suis douté à cause de ses cheveux. Aucun mec normal ne leur consacrerait autant d'attention," renchérit Dean.

Comme il ne faisait pas partie du groupe d'étude, il ignorait que c'était une machination, mais cela confirmait simplement ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps.  
"Et cela explique pourquoi il est toujours à courir après Harry!"

Drago était complètement figé sur place. Il ressemblait à un cerf surpris par la lueur des phares :  
"Je..., je suis pas gay, bafouilla-t-il.  
- Drago," Ginny lui sourit et lui parla d'une voix douce et attentionnée. Il n'y a aucun problème. Personne ici ne va penser du mal de toi parce que tu es gay. Cela demande beaucoup de courage de sortir cela du placard, comme tu viens de le faire.  
- Oui, je suis impressionnée de voir un Sang-Pur s'opposer avec autant de courage aux souhaits de sa famille, Drago. Bravo."  
Hermione conclut son petit discours en commençant à applaudir.

Ginny se joignit à elle une seconde plus tard, bientôt suivi par toute la tablée des Gryffondors. Dix secondes après, tout le reste de l'école se leva et applaudit la décision de Drago d'avouer ses tendances.

Le professeur Rogue était le seul enseignant qui savait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Il avait surpris l'altercation qui s'était déroulée dans les cachots et la menace de Ginny de détruire la réputation du jeune Malefoy. La fille avait magnifiquement saisi sa chance, d'une manière dont un vrai Serpentard aurait pu être fier.

Cela lui donna à penser, alors qu'il se joignait aux applaudissements du reste de l'école. Il semblait que Fillius avait eu raison. Combiner les capacités de Potter avec une personne capable de raisonner comme un Serpentard et vous obtenez une force très puissante. A ce moment, Rogue se tourna légèrement. Il accrocha le regard de Ginny et lui fit un léger clin d'oeil :  
"Vingt points pour Serpentard pour la confession de Drago au sujet de sa sexualité".

Il savait que ces mots laisseraient entendre qu'il savait déjà que Drago était gay. Cela ferait les pieds de cette andouille. Ce gosse huileux pensait qu'il pouvait jouer dans la cour des grands. Eh bien, ce serait la vengeance de Rogue pour avoir été espionné par Drago depuis six ans.

Ginny parut surprise pendant une seconde, puis la compréhension se lut sur ses traits. Elle adressa un petit sourire de remerciement au professeur Serpentard avant de se détourner.

Drago était devenu incroyablement rouge et ne pouvait plus démentir maintenant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent et, tous les deux, se détournèrent et s'éloignèrent de lui le plus vite possible, le laissant sans gardes du corps.

Pansy Parkingson le regarda avec mépris :  
"Eh bien, cela explique pourquoi tu embrasse aussi mal, énonça-t-elle fortement, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et quittant la Grande Salle.  
- Mais..." Drago voulut la rappeler mais il ne put trouver les mots pour s'exprimer.

A travers la Grande Salle, la même conversation se répétait une centaine de fois :  
"Tu savais que Drago était gay ?  
- Bien sûr, pas toi ?"  
Le garçon blond ne fut plus Malefoy, une personnalité à craindre. Il devint simplement Drago, le gars courageux qui avait avoué sa sexualité.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :  
La réponse de Harry à la blague  
Voldemort est au courant de la brouille entre Harry et Ron et tente d'en profiter  
Pauvre petit Peter  
Hermione regarde les Mmails de Ron  
Harry reçoit un hibou  
Harry se venge  
_


	4. Taisez ce mot

**La Déclaration de guerre

* * *

**

**Avertissement** : J.K.**Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Taisez ce mot que je ne saurais entendre !

* * *

**

**De :** Harry  
**A :** Les Maraudeurs  
**Sujet :** GUERRE !

Messieurs,

J'ai officiellement reçu une déclaration de guerre. Il semblerait que ces crétins de Weasley aient pensé que me piéger m'embarrasserait suffisamment pour que je rompe avec Ginny. Ils n'ont manifestement AUCUNE idée de ce à quoi ils se sont attaqués, ni des ressources auxquelles je peux faire appel.  
Je dois leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Patmol, Lunard, je sais que je peux compter sur vous en cas de besoin.  
Pour que vous soyez au courant, et que vous ne l'appreniez pas par quelqu'un d'autre, Ron a utilisé un Portoloin Prêt à Poser, une potion de sommeil et une bombe de puanteur subtile pour m'empêcher de me réveiller à temps, me forcer à prendre une douche et, quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, me transporter dans la Grande Salle, vêtu d'une seule serviette.  
Je vous en dirai davantage plus tard, j'ai besoin d'aller déjeuner.

Harry

* * *

**De :** Patmol  
**A :** Lunard  
**Sujet :** HOURRAA 

Lunard, mon vieux, nous voici de retour. C'est fantastique. Nous allons être directement opposés aux jumeaux Weasley, nos successeurs. Cela va être génial de voir Cornedrue Junior en action.  
C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai reçue depuis des lustres.

Un Patmol extatique  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Un loup-garou souriant.  
**A :** Lassie  
**Sujet :** Re: HOURRAA 

La blague utilisée par les Weasley était vraiment bien. Nous aurions été fiers d'envoyer Rogue dans la grande Salle en serviette de bain. T'as une idée de vengeance pour Harry ?

L.

* * *

**De :** Je ne suis pas une fille !  
**A :** Un loup-garou embrouillé  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: HOURRAA 

Ainsi que je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, il est le fils d'un Maraudeur, le filleul d'un autre et l'ami d'un troisième. Harry a les blagues dans le sang. Nous savons déjà qu'il est un vrai petit démon et que rien ne l'arrêtera s'il pense être dans son bon droit.

Les Weasley ne soupçonnent pas ce qu'ils ont déclenché. Il est évident que Harry commence à être très attaché à Ginny. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il commence à envisager avoir un avenir et même avoir des mioches, avec elle, un jour. Je pense que, pour lui, essayer de le faire rompre avec Ginny équivaut à le forcer à rester éternellement dans cette satanée famille moldue. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois, il peut agir.

Si on y ajoute l'obstination dont il peut faire preuve (Dieu merci, il est enfin sorti de sa crise d'adolescence maussade) et le pouvoir qu'il a, on se retrouve avec un sorcier qui saura faire regretter aux six autres rouquins le jour où ils ont décidé de s'en mêler.  
De plus, comme Harry l'a souligné, il a de son côté les deux derniers Maraudeurs qui pourront sans doute concevoir une farce ou deux, si besoin est.  
Sirius

* * *

**De :** Lunard, l'instruit  
**A :** Tu n'as jamais pris Etude des Moldus  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: Re: HOURRAA 

Je reconnais que Harry a la meilleure hérédité possible pour faire des blagues. Je crois que tu as oublié un point important. Souviens-toi, Lily ne faisait pas souvent de farces, mais quand elle s'y mettait, c'était mémorable. Si tu combines le talent de Lily pour la mise en scène et l'habileté de James pour organiser une blague, qu'obtiens-tu ?  
Effectivement, Harry est beaucoup plus facile à vivre cette année. Il porte toujours le poids du monde sur les épaules, mais il le gère mieux.

Lunard

* * *

**De :** Lassie est un mot moldu pour fille ?  
**A :** Drogué de lecture  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: HOURRAA 

Si on mélange les deux, on obtient un farceur que l'école ne pourra pas facilement oublier.  
Je ne me suis pas senti aussi excité depuis des années. J'ai hâte de voir notre garçon à l'œuvre.  
Patmol (qui a fait des recherches sur les Moldus)  
--  
_A un tigre dans le moteur_

* * *

**De :** Hermione  
**A :** Groupe d'étude, tous  
**Sujet :** Petit déjeuner 

Mes amis,

Je voulais vous féliciter! Tout le monde a parfaitement joué son rôle, malgré un début un peu improvisé.

J'ai eu une brève conversation avec Ginny, je me dis que cette fille aurait pu être une Serpentard. Elle m'a demandé de m'assurer que TOUT LE MONDE soit gentil avec Drago aujourd'hui. Nous voulons que les gens soient compréhensifs et tolérants concernant sa supposée sexualité. En pratique, cela veut dire prendre son parti si quelqu'un l'ennuie à cause de son homosexualité.

S'il cherche à démentir par lui-même, faites-lui des réflexions comme "Tout va bien, Drago, tu n'as plus besoin d'agir ainsi, tout le monde est au courant, maintenant". Soyez un peu protecteur et rajoutez-en si vous avez du public.

S'il se laisse aller à vous menacer pour de bon, faites-le savoir à Harry, Ginny ou moi et nous nous en chargerons.

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Hannah Abbot  
**A :** Hermi et compagnie  
**Sujet :** Re: Petit déjeuner 

Hermi,

J'avais jamais autant ri au petit déjeuner depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Sa tête était trop drôle et, quand Terry a dit qu'il embrassait bien, j'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas exploser de rire.  
Oh, oh et quand Rogue nous a donné un coup de main… Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Comment Ginny s'est-elle arrangée avec lui ? Je l'ai VU lui faire un clin d'œil après son intervention. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

En tout cas, je reconnais que ce matin a été un succès complet. Quand nous aurons souscrit aux nouvelles instructions de Ginny, il deviendra inoffensif pour tout le temps qu'il lui reste à passer à l'école.

Han

* * *

**De :** Orla Quirke  
**A :** Les filles  
**Sujet :** Harry 

AVEZ-VOUS VU CES MUSCLES ?

Oh Merlin, il a un corps de rêve. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait un fan club Harry Potter. Où s'inscrit on ?

O.

* * *

**De :** Laura Madley  
**A :** Les filles  
**Sujet :** Re: Harry 

Eh bien, je dirais que la fondatrice du club est celle qui serait la plus affligée à l'idée que nous bavions sur lui.

Mais je ne vois aucun obstacle à ce que nous en refondions un !  
Toute personne intéressée peut venir ce soir à sept heures à la bibliothèque. Faites passer l'info.

Laura

* * *

C'est un Harry entièrement habillé qui revint dans la Grande Salle, bien déterminé à déjeuner. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis et ses autres camarades, après avoir vu son expression, conclurent que la discrétion était la meilleure option et s'éloignèrent rapidement. 

"Regarde, je t'ai retourné ta gentillesse, dit tendrement Ginny, désignant une assiette qui brillait d'un sortilège de réchauffement.  
- Merci, mon coeur" dit Harry en lui souriant.  
Les yeux de Ginny se troublèrent quand elle réalisa qu'il lui avait, pour la première fois, donné un surnom affectueux. Elle le récompensa de son plus brillant sourire.

Pendant que Harry mangeait, une chouette atterrit et tendit sa patte à Harry. Tout en mâchant distraitement une saucisse, il déplia le parchemin et cligna des yeux :  
"C'est ton père qui m'écrit, commenta-t-il.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny, avec un petit sourire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il raconte."

_Harry,  
Ginny m'a demandé de t'écrire cette lettre. Bien que je m'exécute, le contenu ne sera pas conforme à ce qu'elle attend. J'ai enchanté ce papier pour que toi seul puisse le lire, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que tu le détruise dès que tu l'auras lu. Ce m'évitera d'avoir des ennuis avec la plus jeune des deux femmes de ma vie.  
C'est une lettre difficile à écrire pour un père et j'aurai préféré en parler de vive voix mais, ainsi que tu le sais mieux que personne, il est rare de faire ce que l'on désire. Je te prie de m'excuser si tout cela paraît un peu décousu.  
Je ne suis pas surpris que tu sortes avec Ginny. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as toujours constitué une partie importante de sa vie, depuis qu'elle est assez grande pour comprendre l'histoire de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Je suis sûr que cela ne te surprend pas, notamment après ce long et embarrassant béguin qu'elle a eu pour toi pendant si longtemps. En tant que père je suis un peu plus au courant que les autres et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Michael et Dean ont été des diversions, en attendant le bon moment pour se rapprocher de toi._

_Ginny nous a indiqué à Molly et à moi qu'elle projetait d'attendre ses 16 ans avant de, pour reprendre son expression, user de ses charmes pour te dégager du lavage de cerveau que Ron t'a infligé et, du même coup, clamer son indépendance vis à vis de ses frères._

_Les garçons ne veulent que son bien, mais leur attitude envers elle est totalement irréaliste. En tant que père, je comprends très bien leur volonté d'éloigner d'elle tout danger masculin pour un certain temps encore. Mais en tant que père, je préfère DE BEAUCOUP que ma fille soit heureuse, vive et affectueuse, plutôt qu'une petite chose frêle et timide, qui a peur de son ombre et qui se cache derrière les autres. C'est ce désir de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ginny qui me pousse à écrire cette lettre. Le plan original de ma fille pour s'émanciper de la tyrannie de ses frères surprotecteurs (ce sont ses propres termes) comprend une lettre de ma part qui doit te retirer tout scrupule à donner une bonne leçon à mes fils. Je te donne volontiers cette permission. Je sais que tu ne seras ni cruel ni blessant et que tu seras capable de leur donner cette leçon avec humilité sans leur faire de mal. Je te demande seulement de m'envoyer des photos._

_Harry, Molly et moi te considérons comme faisant partie de notre famille depuis le début et continuerons à le faire. Nous sommes donc ravis de constater que tu voies maintenant Ginny telle qu'elle est, comme la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'elle est devenue. Je ne suis probablement pas objectif, mais je pense que c'est la jeune sorcière qui te convient le mieux. Et que tu es le meilleur sorcier pour elle._

_A ce titre, je vais te demander quelque chose que j'avais presque espéré ne pas avoir à demander à quiconque, du moins pas avant de longues années.  
Je te demande de prendre soin de Ginny, de lui faire sentir qu'elle est aimée, de t'occuper d'elle et de faire tout ton possible pour la rendre heureuse.  
Je me rappelle avec douleur ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru qu'elle était perdue et notre soulagement, à Molly et à moi, quand tu l'as sauvée avec tant de bravoure. Il a fallu un long moment à Ginny pour se remettre de cette affaire, pour se remettre enfin de sa possession par Voldemort. Nous l'avons aidée du mieux possible et sommes très fiers du résultat._

_Je pense que tu sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante que toi. Elle a de grandes forces et une grande faiblesse – si on peut la qualifier ainsi – toi. Tu as entre les mains une chose plus précieuse et plus fragile que tout autre chose sur terre : l'amour de ma fille. Si tu le brises, je te garantis que tu ne retrouveras rien de tel de toute ta vie et que tu le regretteras tant que tu vivras. Ce n'est pas une menace, tu n'auras pas besoin de nous pour réaliser la valeur de ce que tu auras perdu._

_Je t'en prie, Harry veille sur ma fille._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry paraissait très songeur quand qu'il toucha le papier de sa baguette et le réduisit en cendres.  
"Alors ? demanda Ginny.  
- Ton père me dit qu'il m'autorise à me venger de tes frères, répondit Harry.  
- Vas-tu le faire ?  
- Oui, dit fermement Harry. Rien ni personne ne saurait m'en empêcher."

Ginny sourit et se décala légèrement pour passer ses jambes sur les genoux de Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
"Très bien, lui murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.  
- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur Malefoy, dit soudain Ginny en grimaçant à ce souvenir.  
- Quoi encore au sujet de Malefoy ?"

* * *

**De :** Irma Pince  
**A :** Tout le personnelPoudlard  
**Sujet :** Pari 

Ai vu la blague des Weasley d'aujourd'hui. Je mise sur eux.

Irma.

* * *

**De :** Professeur Vector  
**A :** Tout le personnelPoudlard  
**Sujet :** Re: Pari 

Je suis d'accord avec notre estimée bibliothécaire. 20 sur les Weasley pour moi aussi.

* * *

Severus Rogue était à son bureau, corrigeant les devoirs de potions de ses élèves de troisième année. C'était l'un des aspects de l'enseignement qu'il détestait le plus. Demander à des jeunes gens de rendre un devoir était un acte masochiste. La grammaire et la ponctuation étaient la plupart du temps épouvantables et le contenu lui donnait des cauchemars. L'un d'eux avait mélangé les ingrédients de plusieurs potions et le résultat aurait pu faire exploser la moitié de Poudlard. 

Alors qu'il grimaçait sur le dernier parchemin à moitié illisible, quelques-uns de ses étudiants serpentards arrivèrent silencieusement. Il se rendit compte de leur présence quand l'un d'eux lança un sort de silence sur la porte. Il leva les yeux vivement pour découvrir Blaise Zabini assise en face de lui. Les autres, élèves de différentes années, s'étaient répartis près d'elle, lui faisant face de l'autre côté du bureau. Il reposa le devoir et joignit ses doigts en accent circonflexe.

"Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, dit la blonde, sur le même ton. _ (ndt : l'auteur croyait que Blaise était une fille) _  
- Par le début ?" proposa Rogue.

Blaise sourit mollement.  
"Le Choixpeau peut-il se tromper ?  
Rogue parut un peu surpris par la question.  
"Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?"  
La jeune fille inspira profondément :

"Alors comment diable se fait-il que trois Serpentards se soient retrouvés à Gryffondor ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il y a trois Serpentards à Gryffondor en ce moment. Nous aimerions savoir comment une telle chose a pu se produire.  
- Je n'en vois qu'un seul", reconnu Rogue. Il se montrait toujours beaucoup plus explicite avec ses propres étudiants. "Mademoiselle Weasley."

Blaise opina.  
"Commençons par elle. Tout le monde l'a grandement sous-estimée durant tout le temps qu'elle a passé à Poudlard. Je me considère comme plutôt bonne pour évaluer la personnalité des gens et je suis pourtant passée complètement à côté. Ce matin, elle s'est débrouillée pour faire davantage en deux minutes que nous tous depuis que nous sommes ici. Elle a neutralisé Malefoy si efficacement qu'il en a perdu toute son influence au sein de notre maison. Si cette sorte de vengeance n'est pas une caractéristique de Serpentard, je me demande bien ce que c'est.  
- Comment savez-vous qu'elle avait planifié ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

- Cela nous amène directement au second Serpentard. Savez-vous à quel point il est rageant de constater que nous sommes seulement le second meilleur réseau d'information ici ?  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, éructa Rogue avec incrédulité  
- Je crains que si, Monsieur. Le second Serpentard est Hermione Granger. Elle est à la tête d'une bande d'étudiants, assez nombreux, qui lui sont redevable d'aide pour leurs devoirs. Elle leur demande peu en échange, simplement de garder un œil ouvert sur tout ce qui pourrait présenter de l'intérêt et lui faire savoir ce qui se passe. Elle en sait plus sur ce qui ce passe ici que moi et cela ne lui coûte rien. Elle prouve en outre que nous sommes dans l'erreur concernant notre théorie sur la pureté du sang.  
- Comment cela ? "

Rogue était vraiment très intéressé maintenant. Il n'avait pas soupçonné tout cela de Granger, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Blaise fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un parchemin.  
"J'ai recopié un Mmail qu'elle a envoyé à tous les membres de son groupe.  
- Cela ne ressemble à rien.  
- Essayez un sort de décodage, Monsieur."

Rogue sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le parchemin. Rien ne se passa. Il essaya encore. Toujours rien.

"Sept d'entre nous, cinq heures durant, ont tenté d'en déchiffrer le sens. Aucun de nos sorts n'a marché, savez-vous pourquoi ?" Elle n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question rhétorique. "Parce que ce n'est pas un codage magique. C'est un code que n'importe quel Moldu pourrait déchiffrer. Pour autant que nous puissions en juger, c'est tellement simple que ce ne serait même pas considéré comme un code par les Moldus. Nos plus intelligents Serpentard ont gaspillé en vain trente-cinq heures à essayer les sorts les plus complexe de la bibliothèque."

Blaise sembla très ennuyée.  
"Tout ce gaspillage pour une chose tellement simple qu'un sang mêlé de seconde année, à qui nous nous sommes adressés, a pu nous donner la réponse. La voici."

Elle fourra lui un autre parchemin dans les mains.  
"C'est la traduction. Il y a vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet. Tout ce qu'elle a fait est de remplacer chaque lettre par une autre qui se trouve treize places plus loin. Le A devient un N, et le N devient un A. Le B devient le O et le O devient B."

Le professeur de potion déchiffra la traduction : _Au cours des semaines à venir, Ginny va prétendre dans la Grande Salle que Drago est gay. Je renchérirai, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et de notoriété publique. Je veux alors que chacun d'entre vous en convienne. L'idée est de faire croire à tous que chacun savait, sans s'être concerté, que Drago était gay. De cette façon, cela devrait devenir rapidement un fait admis. _

"Vous saviez que cela devait arriver ?  
- Nous avons fini la traduction hier, répondit Blaise.  
- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prévenir quiconque ?"

Blaise lança un petit sourire à son chef de maison. "Vous pouvez parler ! C'est vous qui avez apporté la dernière touche à tout cela. En outre, comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer, elle a neutralisé Drago. Et il semble que Crabbe et Goyle traînent autour de Parkinson maintenant et nous pouvons la manipuler discrètement. L'influence de Malefoy sur notre maison annulée, il semble que beaucoup moins de personne désirent soutenir l'Impuissant des Ténèbres. Ils le suivaient aveuglement, trop effrayés par Malefoy pour envisager autre chose.  
- L'Impuissant des Ténèbres ? demanda le professeur de potions, n'ayant jamais entendu faire référence à Voldemort sous ce nom auparavant.  
- C'est la façon dont Harry l'appelle pendant les séances de l'A.D. Il a inventé ce terme pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à dire Voldemort."

Rogue sourit faiblement, imaginant la tête de Voldemort s'il avait vent de cela.  
"Vous avez dit trois personnes ?"  
Blaise hocha la tête :  
"Je suis certaine que vous avez compris à qui nous pensons, maintenant.  
- Potter, soupira Rogue. Cela ne peut être que Potter.  
- Comment avez-vous deviné, Monsieur ?  
- Cela ne peut être personne d'autre à Gryffondor. J'aimerai savoir comment vous êtes parvenu vous-même à cette conclusion.  
- Savez-vous que Harry a une armée personnelle, qui lui est entièrement dévouée ?  
- Vous parlez de l'A.D. ? Je pensais que les initiales signifiaient Armée de Dumbledore ?  
- La plupart des membres l'appellent Association de défense. Il est vrai que Harry l'a appelé Armée de Dumbledore plusieurs fois en public, mais au vu des séances, il n'y a aucun doute sur le but de notre combat.

- Notre ? releva Rogue un peu surpris.  
- Oui, notre. Harry a élargi les inscriptions à toute personne voulant adhérer, cette année. Certains d'entre nous étaient curieux de voir de quoi il retournait, alors nous nous sommes discrètement présentés, pensant que nous allions être mis à la porte. Weasley ne semblait pas très content de nous voir, mais Harry nous a accueilli tout de suite. Ils ont eu tous les deux une petite discussion à ce sujet, mais Harry a fait preuve d'autorité et a dit que nous étions les bienvenus, au même titre que les autres élèves. Ginny et Hermione nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts. Avez vous la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on voit quelqu'un qu'on nous a appris à considérer comme un ennemi prendre votre défense sans justification ? Cela nous a ouvert les yeux. Ce type a une façon de vous regarder, quand il vous fixe, qui donne l'impression qu'il lit dans votre âme. Après quelques semaines, nous avons invité d'autres Serpentard de confiance à se joindre à nous. Vous avez vu ce qu'il nous a appris. Nous sommes entrés sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, nous vous avons isolé et, si nous l'avions voulu, nous aurions pu vous mettre hors circuit sans que vous vous en rendiez compte."

Rogue pencha la tête :  
"Vous êtes bien sûre de vous.  
- En effet."

Rogue ne contredit ni confirma ce point.  
"Bien, tout cela était très instructif, mais vous êtes venu pour une raison précise. Quelle est-elle ?  
- Nous voulons que vous arrêtiez d'être un" le mot qu'elle utilisa rendait bien compte de la situation" à l'égard de Harry."

Rogue tiqua en entendant l'expression utilisée :  
"Sait-il que vous êtes venu ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Il nous l'aurait interdit, sinon.  
- Pourquoi alors ?"

Rogue était extrêmement calme. C'était intéressant que ce soit le second groupe de personne qui lui disait qu'il faisait fausse route en quelques jours. Il se demandait ce qui les motivait.  
"Harry doit battre Voldemort. Nous pensons qu'il est le seul à en être capable. Le voir en duel pendant les séances de l'A.D. nous a fait réaliser le niveau qu'il a atteint. Il nous dépasse de cent coudées. Il a une capacité à se déplacer soudainement, qui donne des frissons et, avant de réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver, vous avez votre propre baguette pointée vers le sol et vous vous retrouvez plongés dans ses pénétrants yeux verts.  
Harry étant notre unique chance de mener la vie que nous voulons, nous nous sommes demandé comment nous pourrions rendre sa vie plus facile. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide parce qu'on le fait chier. Sans compter qu'être dans les petits papiers de Potter, quand il deviendra Ministre de la Magie ou Directeur de Poudlard, pourra être utile.  
Quand vous avez participé à la disgrâce de Malefoy, ce matin, c'était la première fois que vous vous prononciez contre lui. Nous avons pensé que c'était l'occasion pour vous de prendre un nouveau virage."

Rogue sourit aigrement : "Voyez-vous ça." Il regarda sa montre : "Je vous conseille de retourner en cours. Je réfléchirai à tout ce que vous m'avez dit."

Blaise secoua la tête et se leva. Les autres Serpentard la suivirent hors de la classe.  
_Eh bien_, se dit Rogue, _ce sacré gamin a corrompu la moitié de ma maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : reconnaître que Minerva et Filius ont raison ou admettre que Harry est différent de son père. Maintenant, comment diable vais-je le convaincre de ne pas m'exiler en Sibérie ? _

* * *

**De :** Pansy  
**A :** Maman  
**Sujet :** Drago Malefoy 

Maman, savais-tu que ce satané Drago est gay ? Non, pas dans le sens 'heureux'. Cette andouille est pédé comme un phoque. Il est hors de question que je l'épouse maintenant, peu importe ce que la famille en dira.  
Crabbe et Goyle refusent de rester auprès de lui. Je pense qu'ils craignent pour leur vertu. Premier acte intelligent de leur part.

Même Rogue savait qu'il était gay et lui a accordé des points quand Drago l'a admis devant toute l'école dans la Grande Salle.  
Autre chose, il semblerait que Weasley et Potter se soient encore fâchés et ne se parlent plus.

Baisers, Pansy.

* * *

**De :** Glory  
**A :** Lucius  
**Sujet :** Votre fils 

Lucius,

Je dois dire que je suis très déçue de n'avoir pas été mise au courant des inclinations particulières de votre fils. Je pensais qu'une famille comme les Malefoy serait un peu plus tolérante à ce propos. Après tout, c'est presque parfaitement accepté de nos jours.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez toute ma commisération.

Glory.

* * *

**De :** Le bras droit  
**A :** Une disciple  
**Sujet :** Re: Votre fils. 

Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Ne me mettez pas en colère. Votre position n'est pas aussi assurée que vous semblez le croire.

Lucius

* * *

**De :** sourire affecté  
**A :** Vous pensez que ma position n'est pas assurée ?  
**Sujet :** Re : Re : Votre fils 

Tut, tut, tut, Lucius, je crains que vous ne m'ayez mise en colère. Vous me le paierez.

Glory.

* * *

**De :** Glory Parkinson  
**A :** Lucius Malefoy  
Cc: Lord Voldemort  
**Sujet :** Drago Malefoy 

Lucius,

J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre par ma fille que le jeune Malefoy était un homosexuel déclaré. Il semble qu'il se soit levé dans la Grande Salle pour l'annoncer à toute l'école. Je suis certaine que vous devez être extrêmement fier que votre fils ait autant de courage moral. Je crains cependant de devoir rompre les fiançailles prévues entre nos deux familles, je suis sûre que vous le comprenez.

Mon Seigneur, Pansy m'a fait parvenir des nouvelles qui devraient vous intéresser. Il semblerait que Weasley et Potter aient eu une nouvelle dispute et qu'ils ne se parlent plus.

Glory Parkinson

* * *

**De :** Le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
**A :** Le père du fils  
Cc: Glory Parkinson 

Lucius,  
Vous me décevez beaucoup. Que vous ayez pu faire naître une telle abomination fait naître des sérieux doutes dans mon esprit sur votre personne. Venez au rapport immédiatement, pour que nous… débattions… de ce sujet en profondeur.

Glory,  
Bien que je n'étais pas très satisfait par l'échec retentissant de votre fille, cette information m'est utile et elle ne m'était pas parvenue par d'autres sources. Je lui pardonne donc pour cette fois. Veuillez l'informer qu'une telle chose ne devra pas se reproduire sans quoi je serais contraint d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle aussi.

V.  
--  
_La victoire ou la mort_

* * *

**De :** Lord Voldemort  
**A :** Harry Potter  
**Cc :** Le ver larmoyant  
**Sujet :** Invitation 

Potter, j'ai eu vent qu'une fois de plus un de tes amis t'a laissé tomber.  
Rejoins-moi, je te promets plus de pouvoir que tu n'en peux rêver et plus de personnes à tes ordres que tu ne le désireras jamais.  
Entre dans de ma famille, deviens mon bras droit.

Voldemort.  
--  
_La victoire ou la mort_

* * *

Harry examina le Mmail avec étonnement. Il pensa un moment le faire suivre à Dumbledore, mais renonça. Un plan venait de se former dans son esprit. Voldemort lui avait donné l'adresse Mmail de Pettigrow. 

Il alla vers Hermione et Ginny qui discutaient près du feu.  
"Ginny, on peut parler ?"  
- Bien sûr !"  
Elle sourit en guise d'excuse à Hermione et ils sortirent tous les deux.

* * *

Hermione se renfrogna en constatant qu'elle avait égaré une partie de son devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal.  
"Ron, demanda-t-elle au-dessus de la table où il jouait aux échecs avec Seamus. As-tu toujours le double de mon devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal que tu m'as emprunté ?  
- Oui, répondit distraitement Ron. Il est dans ma boite Mail, tu n'as qu'à regarder.  
- Merci"

* * *

Harry poussa Ginny dans un débarras et lança un sort de Silence et de Verrouillage sur la porte. Ginny parut ravie, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si empressé, mais elle appréciait et commença immédiatement à défaire sa robe d'uniforme. Harry se retourna au moment où elle la retirait. 

"Mais que fais-tu ?" croassa-t-il, son esprit devenant complètement vide.  
Ginny interrompit son geste :  
"Je ne sens rien à travers cette robe épaisse alors si nous devons avoir une petite séance requérant sorts de silence et de verrouillage, je préfère être à même de sentir quelque chose."

Harry rougit intensément.  
"Hum, je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour cela, mais cela n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je voulais juste te parler, mais maintenant, je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à l'effet que tu me fais et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi il était question. Cela ne me semble plus très important, même si je sais que ça l'est et… oh, mon dieu, tu es superbe."

Il inspira plusieurs fois à la fin de sa tirade, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ginny cligna les yeux en tentant d'analyser le flot d'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle jouait distraitement avec le bouton de son corsage, à moitié consciente que le tissu moulait sa poitrine.  
"Eh bien, que me voulais tu ?" demanda-t-elle, ayant finalement décidé de pas lui reprocher de ne lui avoir pas encore sauté dessus.  
Le regard de Harry était fixé sur sa poitrine et sa raison était toujours aux abonnés absents.

"Harry, insista-t-elle, essayant de ne pas rire.  
- Voldemort," souffla-t-il.  
_Ou comment plomber l'ambiance_, pensa Ginny. Elle arrêta de l'aguicher immédiatement.

"Que voulais-tu me dire à son sujet ?"  
Harry se secoua.  
"Je viens de recevoir un Mmail de sa part, me demandant de le rejoindre, maintenant que Ron et moi sommes fâchés. Il m'offre le pouvoir et des serviteurs."

Ginny éclata de rire :  
"Et il pense que cela va te convaincre de le rejoindre ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
"Bon, et que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Penses-tu qu'il est possible d'enchanter une pièce jointe ?"

Ginny réfléchit un moment. Elle savait que c'était impossible. Toute personne élevée dans le monde magique savait cela. Les Mmails avaient été développés dans les années 70, imitant de très près leur équivalent Moldu, mais avec une sécurité supplémentaire. Le système reposait sur des illusions, sans objet concret, il n'y avait donc rien à enchanter.

"Je pense que si quelqu'un le peut, ce sera toi, répondit-elle avec sincérité.  
- Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
- Bien sûr !" répondit Ginny en lui souriant.  
Harry se retourna, sortant sa baguette pour annuler les sorts qu'il avait apposés sur la porte.

"Hum, hum !" toussota Ginny.  
Harry pivota pour lui faire face.  
"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes seul dans une pièce soigneusement calfeutrée et je viens de retirer ma robe d'uniforme. Cela ne vous donne pas des idées ?"  
Harry déglutit et sourit. Il revint sur ses pas et assit la jeune fille sur une table. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, un baiser que Ginny fut plus qu'heureuse de recevoir et de retourner.

* * *

**De :** Hermione  
**A :** L'abruti  
**Sujet :** Licorne 

RONALD WEASLEY JE NE PEUX CROIRE QUE TU AIES REVÉLÉ ÇA À TES FRÈRES !  
A ta place, je n'approcherais pas de moi pendant un bon bout de temps, ou je ferai quelque chose que TU regretteras !

H

* * *

**De :** La fille contrariée  
**A :** Celle qui est heureuse  
**Sujet :** Tes frères 

Gin,

Au diable la neutralité. Je suis de votre côté. Quelles sont les intentions de Harry ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Heureuse ? Tu n'as pas idée !  
**A :** Celle qui est contrariée  
**Sujet :** Re: Tes frères 

Bienvenue dans notre camp. Nous avons un petit problème assez important pour lequel nous avons besoin de ton aide avant tout autre chose.

Qu'est-ce que l'autre abruti a fait cette fois ci ?

Gin

* * *

**De :** Toujours contrariée, mais curieuse maintenant  
**A :** Qu'est ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ?  
**Sujet :** Re2: Tes frères 

Disons simplement que notre relation a évolué régulièrement d'une façon logique et que ce CRETIN l'a dit aux AUTRES CRETINS.  
Problème assez important ?

H.

* * *

**De :** Harry & Ginny S'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-A-N-T dans un lieu discret  
**A :** Cela te changera les idées  
**Sujet :** Re3: Tes frères 

Ouais. Peux-tu venir nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible, STP ? Tu vas entendre parler d'une chose impossible. Il est capital que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'en prie, ne mentionne PAS que cela ne peut être effectué.

Ainsi Ron n'a pu fermer son grand clapet. Rien de bien nouveau je le crains. Enfin, je suis contente. Avoir la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard de notre côté ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Ginny

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore  
**A :** Severus Rogue  
**Sujet :** Conversations 

Severus,

On m'a informé que vous aviez eu quelques conversations des plus fascinantes ces derniers jours. En avez vous tiré une conclusion ?  
Si tel est le cas, je pense qu'une certaine potion dont vous avez breveté la réalisation pourrait représenter un excellent gage de paix.

Albus  
--  
_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Rogue  
**A :** Le vieil entremetteur  
**Sujet :** Re: Conversations 

Je ne suis pas loin de déclarer que nous sommes seulement le troisième réseau d'espion dans cette école. Le vôtre est bien meilleur que tous les autres.

Oui, certains faits ont été portés à ma connaissance et, à moins de vouloir déclencher la rébellion d'un groupe d'étudiants entraîné par Potter, je vais devoir revoir ma position.  
Vous m'avez donné une excellente idée. Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Severus  
--  
_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Irma Pince  
**A :** Directeur, Poudlard  
**Sujet :** Réunion 

Albus,

Je pense devoir vous informer qu'il y a eu un vrai chaos cet après-midi à la bibliothèque. A vu de nez, il y avait toutes les filles célibataires de sixième et septième année, ainsi que quelques garçons. Ils murmuraient au sujet de la formation d'une sorte de club dont je n'ai pu saisir l'objet.  
Je les ai mis à la porte, et je ne sais pas où ils se sont rendus ensuite.

Irma.

* * *

"Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque. Harry et Ginny étaient assis à une table, l'un en face de l'autre, avec à leurs côtés une pile de livres qui lui aurait fait honneur.  
- Salut, dit Harry en souriant à son amie. Content que tu viennes nous aider." 

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny confirma à Hermione que cette dernière n'avait pas expliqué à Harry les raisons de sa proposition. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de sa discrétion.  
"Voldemort m'a envoyé un Mmail me proposant de me joindre à ses Mangemorts, suite au différend qui m'oppose à Ron au sujet de mes relations avec la rousse craquante qui est assise près de moi.  
- Il a fait suivre ce Mmail à Pettigrow et nous travaillons sur la manière de créer un Portoloin qui enchanterait une pièce jointe."

Hermione hocha la tête malgré son intime conviction de l'impossibilité d'enchanter un Mmail. Seul l'avertissement antérieur de Ginny l'empêcha de l'exprimer tout haut.  
"Vous voulez que je vous aide pour vos recherches sur les Portoloin ?  
- Oui, confirma Harry. Nous pensons que si quelqu'un peut transcender les limites du possible en quelques heures, c'est bien toi.  
- La flatterie te mènera loin", sourit Hermione en considérant la pile de livres.

Elle soupira et saisit ceux du haut de la pile pour les remettre sur les étagères. Harry et Ginny se sourirent. Hermione se lançant dans la recherche était comme une force de la nature et rien ne pourrait la détourner de sa tâche tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint son but. Finalement, cela ne lui prit que deux heures pour mettre la main sur l'information recherchée. Cela inclut une petite visite à la Réserve, mais Hermione connaissait la façon de contourner les sortilèges de protection.

"Bon, dit nerveusement Harry, je déteste les Portoloins. Enfin, faisons un essai.  
Il se conforma scrupuleusement à la formule, se concentrant sur la destination – l'autre bout de la bibliothèque – et toucha de sa baguette un vieux marque-page d'Hermione.  
"Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, grommela-t-il en tendant la main pour se saisir du signet.  
Il se sentit instantanément saisi par le nombril, alors qu'il était envoyé vers sa destination.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et revint en courant vers  
les deux jeunes filles. Il arracha Hermione de sa chaise et la fit tournoyer avant de la serrer affectueusement contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Celle-ci sourit en réalisant combien son meilleur ami avait changé en quelques jours. Ce n'était plus l'ancien Harry, l'adolescent boudeur, de l'année précédente, mais un Harry qui avait mûri et qu'elle appréciait davantage.

Elle regarda Harry qui l'avait lâché pour se précipiter sur Ginny. La rouquine prétendit être terrifiée :  
"Allez-vous me faire du mal ? "demanda-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.  
Harry sourit avec affectation :  
"Je vais profiter honteusement de ces lèvres purpurines.  
- Oh non ! s'écria dramatiquement Ginny, feignant de se trouver mal et en s'affalant sur une table, dans une position qui facilitait toute entreprise visant à l'embrasser.  
- Ahh, je t'ai attrapée, petite insolente, s'écria Harry d'une voix démoniaque.  
- Je vous en supplie, pas de baiser ! Tout sauf ça !"

Hermione se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle minuta soigneusement son intervention, attendant que les lèvres de Harry ne soient plus qu'à un centimètre de celles de Ginny, pour leur rappeler :  
"Nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'attacher le portoloin au Mmail et vérifier qu'il peut être envoyé à distance."

Le regard que Ginny lui lança, quand Harry se recula, aurait damé le pion au basilic de sa première année. Hermione sourit innocemment. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie :  
"Elle a raison, tu sais.  
- Je n'apprécie pas pour autant, grommela Ginny.  
- Une idée sur la façon de procéder ? demanda Harry.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny avec assurance. Crée un Mmail."  
Harry hocha la tête, griffonna rapidement sur un parchemin et prit sa baguette sur la table. Le mouvement et l'incantation étaient très simples et il les maîtrisait parfaitement. Il ne se donna guère la peine de bouger sa baguette et ne prononça pas les mots. L'illusion d'un rouleau de parchemin apparut devant lui.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent à nouveau un long regard alors que, pour la première fois, Hermione commençait à réaliser ce que Harry était capable de faire. D'un point de vue technique ce qu'il venait de faire était impossible. Tous les autres élèves et professeurs se devaient de prononcer les mots et de faire les mouvements de baguette appropriés. Que Harry ait procédé comme il l'avait fait était sidérant.

"Maintenant, crée la pièce jointe, continua Ginny d'une voix calme.  
Harry attira négligemment un parchemin posé sur la table. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette plus tard, le parchemin sembla miroiter et une copie exacte apparut, attachée par le coin de la feuille à sa première illusion.  
"Applique la formule du Portoloin à la pièce jointe, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure et indique ton lit comme destination. Tu t'es beaucoup fatigué à créer ces Portoloins. Hermione et moi rangerons tout."

Harry inclina la tête en baillant, réalisant à quel point il était fatigué. Il se concentra intensément sur le sortilège et sur son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire remarquer qu'il ne s'était rien passé : nul ne peut jeter un sortilège sur une chose qui n'existe pas. Harry prononça le sort et envoya le message.

Il y eut un bref silence, alors qu'ils attendaient tous les trois, retenant presque leur souffle. La petite illusion d'un parchemin apparut près de la main droite de Harry. Il était simplement noté dessus : "Harry Potter a un nouveau message."  
Presque à contrecoeur, Harry tapota le parchemin de sa baguette. Ce dernier grandit rapidement jusqu'à flotter devant lui.

* * *

**De :** Harry  
**A :** Moi  
Attachment: test.pmt  
**Sujet :** Test 

Test test test test test test test test test.

Harry

* * *

Harry posa sa baguette sur la pièce jointe, prononçant l'ordre de s'ouvrir. Sans avertissement, il se sentit entraîné au niveau du nombril et atterrit avec un bruit mat sur son lit. Il rebondit avec jubilation en souriant de toutes ses dents. Maintenant il se sentait presque désolé pour Peter. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il se laissa aller et s'endormit paisiblement. 

A la bibliothèque, Hermione s'anima dès que Harry eut disparu, s'emparant du poignet de son amie et la traînant dehors.  
"Où va-t-on ? demanda Ginny.  
- Au bureau de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione, la tenant fermement.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester à la hauteur d'Hermione.  
- C'est ici, annonça cette dernière en réponse. Urgence pour Harry, dit-elle en guise de mot de passe. Dumbledore a prévu cela pour nous, suite à l'année dernière, pour que nous puissions le contacter immédiatement en cas de problème."

La gargouille s'effaça, leur permettant d'accéder à l'escalier mobile.  
"Entrez", leur dit Dumbledore alors qu'elles parvenaient en haut des marches, avant même qu'elles ne frappent.  
Dumbledore était en réunion avec ses quatre responsables de maison.

"Que se passe-t-il avec Harry, mademoiselle Granger ?  
Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, la plus grande crainte d'Hermione avait été d'avoir des ennuis et de devoir en répondre devant les plus importants professeurs de l'école. Avoir été pendant six ans la meilleure amie de Harry Potter avait calmé cette crainte et elle savait qu'elle avait au moins trois personnes de son côté. A un moment ou à un autre, elle avait eu affaire à l'un d'eux pour tirer Harry d'affaire.

"Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas possible d'avoir un verre ? demanda-t-elle en fixant avec envie ce qui semblait être du Whisky pur feu sur le bureau.

Avant que McGonagall ait pu refuser, Rogue lui versa un verre et le lui tendit, avec une expression qui se rapprochait d'un sourire. Hermione le prit et Ginny la regarda sidérée. La brunette le vida cul sec et soupira d'aise alors que la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles. Dumbledore agita sa baguette avec désinvolture et fit apparaître deux chaises pour ses invitées. Peu lui importait l'interruption de la réunion en cours. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui motivait l'irruption d'Hermione et sa manière de boire comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

"Bien, dit Hermione en s'asseyant et invitant fermement du regard Ginny à en faire autant. Nous venons de voir un étudiant violer la moitié des lois de la magie."  
Elle brandit sa main quatre doigts dressés :  
"Premièrement, indiqua-t-elle en abaissant un doigt, il a créé un Portoloin du premier coup. Deux, le Portoloin a marché et l'a transporté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. "

Hermione lança soudain un regard accusateur vers le directeur.  
"Etiez-vous au courant au sujet du portoloin à retardement des jumeaux ?  
- Moi ? demanda Dumbledore ses yeux pétillant de mille feux, pas du tout. En tant que directeur, je ne me mêlerais jamais de ce genre de choses."  
Rogue grogna de façon éloquente :  
"Veuillez continuer, mademoiselle Granger.

- Troisièmement, il a créé un Mmail et une pièce jointe sans prendre la peine de dire les mots adéquats ou même de faire le moindre mouvement de baguette correspondant."  
Seul son petit doigt était dressé, désormais.  
"Quatrièmement, cette pièce jointe, qui n'a AUCUNE EXISTENCE REELLE, il l'a transformé en un fichu Portoloin."

Severus fut le premier à réagir. C'était lui le plus proche de la bouteille de Whisky Pur feu. Il s'en saisit et remplit cinq verres à liqueur. Comme un seul homme, les professeurs, y compris Dumbledore, se saisirent de leur verre et le vidèrent.

"Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Monsieur Potter, dit lentement le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Merci pour cette évidence, jeta Rogue. Comme s'il y avait un autre élève dans cette école capable de faire ce genre de chose assisté d'Hermione et de Ginny !  
- Severus, lui reprocha mollement Dumbledore, pas devant les enfants.  
- Excusez-moi, dit Rogue, d'une voix contrite.  
- Je vous ai amené Ginny car elle sait de quoi il retourne.  
- Mademoiselle Weasley ?" interrogea le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ginny dévisagea son professeur de potions pensivement. Elle faisait confiance aux trois autres professeurs mais n'avait pas de certitude le concernant, même s'il l'avait aidé pour Drago ce matin là.  
"Puis-je vous poser une question officieuse, Professeur Rogue ?" demanda-t-elle.  
Rogue acquiesça.  
"Allez-vous arrêter de vous conduire comme un "le mot qu'elle utilisa était celui dont Blaise s'était servi auparavant" avec Harry ?"  
Rogue ignora de son mieux les ricanements qui émanaient de ses collègues.  
"Oui, soupira-t-il, encore contrarié par cette description de lui-même, quoique sans doute correspondant à la réalité.  
- Bien", répondit Ginny en lui souriant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à parler :  
"J'ai commencé à noter quelque chose d'étrange, il y a quelques mois. Parfois, quand nous combattions dans le cadre de l'AD, Harry arrivait à se déplacer tellement vite que nous n'arrivions plus à suivre ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas du transplanage, nous savons tous que c'est impossible à Poudlard et il n'y a pas de pop caractéristique. C'est très soudain. Vous être en face de lui et l'instant d'après, il a votre baguette en main et vous vous retrouvez plongés dans un regard vert sans expression. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, je lui ai dit quelque chose de stupide, alors que j'étais sur ses genoux. Il a réussi à se dégager et se retrouver face à moi, avant même que j'ai réalisé qu'il avait bougé. Il l'a refait le matin suivant, dans un contexte plus agréable. J'étais troublée par cela, je me demandais comment il faisait. Ce n'est que cet après-midi que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Harry m'a demandé si on pouvait attacher un sort à une pièce jointe. Tout le monde sait que c'est impossible, sauf Harry.

Hermione écarquilla soudain les yeux en fixant son amie :  
"Bravo, Ginny, dit-elle avec une admiration perçant dans sa voix. C'est dur à croire mais je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre."

Filius Flitwick décida que c'était à lui qu'il revenait de poser la question. Après tout, il était le directeur de la plus studieuse des maisons :  
"Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas expliquer de quoi vous parlez à ceux qui ne peuvent prétendre avoir un QI de génie", leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Ginny et Hermione rougirent toutes les deux et reportèrent leur attention vers les cinq professeurs.  
"Excusez-nous, dit Ginny nerveusement. Pour faire simple, j'ai compris que Harry ne savait pas que c'était impossible. Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était impossible de se mouvoir ainsi dans l'espace et apparaître là où on veut, alors il l'a fait. C'est pareil pour le portoloin en pièce jointe, il ne savait pas que cela ne pouvait se faire. On ne lui a pas dit, alors il l'a fait."  
Flitwick approuva de la tête :  
"Très bonne analyse psychologique, Mademoiselle Weasley. Vingt points pour Gryffondor. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine pour vos cours, dit-il aux autres professeurs. C'est très ingénieux."

Il fallut un peu plus de temps aux autres professeurs pour comprendre ce que Ginny voulait dire, mais ils réalisèrent finalement que ça signifiait que Harry pouvait accomplir tout ce qu'il croyait possible.  
"Merci d'être venu nous prévenir, Mademoiselle Granger, dit pensivement Dumbledore. Je vais vous demander de continuer à agir comme précédemment et de ne pas dire à Harry qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour tester les limites de Monsieur Potter."

Comprenant qu'il lui signifait son congé, Hermione se leva, Ginny toujours à la traîne, pour rejoindre sa salle commune et son lit.  
Un silence plana entre les cinq professeurs jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne le rompe :

"Tahiti, je crois, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Tahiti ? demanda Pomona Chourave, perplexe.  
- Oui, Tahiti, confirma McGonagall. J'irais bien là-bas en vacances cet été.  
Filius lui jeta un regard interrogateur :  
"Des vacances avec Voldemort toujours actif ?  
- Oh, lui ? sourit McGonagall. Il n'a pas la moindre foutue chance. Nous avons gagné, même s'il ne le sait pas encore.  
- Hein ? demanda Rogue avant que la mâchoire ne tombe sous le coup de la stupeur.

Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, membre respectée de l'Ordre du Phénix, était debout sur le bureau du directeur, en train de danser une gigue de joie.  
"Je vous l'avais dit, Sevie, se vanta-t-elle tout en continuant à se trémousser. Mettez une femme forte derrière le plus puissant magicien du monde, vous obtenez une grande force. Mettez deux femmes brillantes derrière lui, et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Quand Harry se chargera de lui, il ne restera rien de Voldemort. Il est mort, même s'il ne le réalise pas encore."  
Avec un grand sourire, elle descendit tranquillement de la table et s'assit, sans l'ombre du moindre embarras.

"Ce que j'aimerai savoir, dit le petit Flitwick, c'est comment trois Serdaigles ont bien pu atterrir à Gryffondor ?  
- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Albus, notant que les yeux de Severus s'étaient mis à briller d'intérêt.  
- Pour Mademoiselle Granger c'est une évidence. Elle a des notes meilleures que tous mes étudiants. Mademoiselle Weasley nous a démontré son intelligence depuis plusieurs années, maintenant. Et bien sûr, monsieur Potter qui est, quand son envie de normalité ne le modère pas, le meilleur étudiant en magie que je n'aie jamais eu. Je suis un peu humilié de ne pas être parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que Ginny auparavant.

- C'est bizarre, dit Chourave avec un léger sourire, je m'apprêtais à dire la même chose, mais avec Poufsouffle. Ces trois là ont fait preuve d'un esprit d'entraide et d'une loyauté indéfectible. Hermione assiste tous ceux qui en ont besoin pour leurs devoirs. Ginny n'a jamais refusé son aide à quelqu'un dans l'ennui et Harry a accueilli tous ceux qui se sont présentés dans son groupe de l'AD, y compris les Serpentards."

Dumbledore leur sourit, les yeux pétillants :  
"J'ai eu une très longue conversation avec Alistair à ce sujet.  
- Qui est Alistair ? demanda Rogue.  
- Le Choixpeau magique, expliqua brièvement le directeur. Nous discutons souvent, c'est quelqu'un de bonne compagnie. Il m'a confié qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à répartir ces trois là. Il a été à un cheveu de mettre Harry et Ginny chez les Serpentard et Hermione à Serdaigle. Ils sont tous les trois à Gryffondor parce qu'ils ont insisté pour y aller. Ce choix, je pense qu'ils l'ont parfois un peu regretté. Alistair m'a dit qu'il leur avait donné satisfaction parce que c'était le plus approprié pour eux.

- Et Ron Weasley ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Monsieur Weasley est un Gryffondor pur jus, avec tous leurs défauts et qualités, soupira Dumbledore. Il a été le faire-valoir dont ils avaient besoin pour s'épanouir mais malheureusement leur influence n'a que peu déteint sur lui. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit moins impétueux et un peu plus réfléchi. Et qu'il soit un peu plus tolérant. Je crains qu'il ne vive toujours dans un monde où les Gryffondors sont les gentils et les Serpentards les méchants.

Dumbledore sourit soudainement :  
"Au fait, je me demande si le résultat de sa tentative d'intervenir dans la relation de Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley le fera évoluer. Severus, je crois que vous avez ouvert les paris sur l'issue de cette relation ?  
- Tout à fait, sourit Rogue.  
- Dans ce cas, je parie vingt Gallions, sur Monsieur Potter, bien sûr.  
- Une dernière chose, intervint Chourave. Pourquoi Harry voulait-il savoir comment créer un Portoloin et l'attacher à un Mmail ?"  
Des regards inquiets furent la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

* * *

**De :** Severus Rogue  
**A :** Potter  
**Sujet :** Mon bureau 

Potter, passez s'il vous plaît dans mon bureau avant le petit déjeuner.

S.  
--  
_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Celui qui a survécu  
**A :** Le professeur de potion  
**Sujet :** Re: Mon bureau 

J'y serai, Monsieur.

Harry.

* * *

**De :** Ron  
**A :** Frères  
**Sujet :** La pire journée 

Les gars,

La blague a parfaitement fonctionné. J'ai suivi les instructions indiquées dans la lettre et Harry est arrivé dans la Grande Salle uniquement vêtu de sa serviette.  
Ensuite, les choses se sont dramatiquement dégradées. Il semble que, lorsque nous avons pensé a une nudité publique, nous avions la même image en tête – le petit garçon maigrichon et perdu d'il y a quelques années.

Malheureusement, Harry a changé et, si je dois entendre une fois de plus toutes les sorcières autour de moi déblatérer sur combien il en jette en serviette, je vais vomir.  
Non seulement notre farce ne l'a pas mis dans l'embarras, mais cela ne l'a pas le moins du monde éloigné de notre soeur. Il est très remonté contre nous et m'a même déclaré ouvertement la guerre ce qui, j'en suis sûr, a ravi Ginny.

Ron.

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Petit frère  
**Cc :** Autres frangins  
**Sujet :** Re: La pire journée 

Y'a pas à s'inquiéter, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver mieux. Des idées ?

Bill

* * *

**De :** Le duo prudent  
**A :** Les cinq rouquins  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: La pire journée 

Ecoutez les gars, on aime bien Harry. Il n'a pas été effarouché par une farce qui aurait fait fuir plein d'autres types la queue entre les jambes.

Regardons les choses en face. Michael, Ron l'a terrifié d'une simple menace. Dean, nous l'avons terrifié en menaçant sa virilité. Harry ? Nous ne l'avons même pas mis en garde, on est passé directement à la blague et nous l'avons exécutée sans bavure. Il a été reçu à l'examen de

Fred et George.

Gred  
--  
_Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Percival Weasley  
**A :** Frères, tous.  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: Re: La pire journée 

Fred, George,

Nous avions décidé de rester unis à ce sujet. Il n'y a rien de personnel à l'encontre de Harry.  
Ron, tu as scrupuleusement suivi les instructions, nous ne te reprochons rien. La priorité est de trouver une nouvelle idée pour persuader Harry de laisser tomber.

Percy.  
_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi. _

* * *

**De :** Ron  
**A :** Les gars  
**Sujet :** De pire en pire 

1. Je viens juste d'apprendre par une source fiable que Potter et notre innocente petite soeur ont été vus sortir ensemble d'un placard à balais.

2. Hermione a trouvé le commentaire que j'ai fait à propos de la licorne et je pense qu'elle va aider Potter à se venger.

Ron – qui déprime un peu.

* * *

**De :** Le mec au dragon  
**A :** Les mecs sans dragon  
**Sujet :** Re: De pire en pire 

D'accord, j'admets que le point n° 1 est grave, et nous DEVONS nous assurer que le prochain avertissement que nous enverrons à Harry soit efficace. Le second point me semble être ton problème à toi, petit frère.

C.  
--  
_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Le stratège  
**A :** Le naïf en tactique  
**Sujet :** Re2: De pire en pire 

Puis-je me permettre de te rappeler que ma petite amie est LA plus intelligente des sorcières, sans doute de tous les temps ? Que Potter est excessivement puissant ? Et que notre soeur n'est pas un manche non plus.  
Je ne parierais pas sur le fait qu'elle n'informe pas vos chères et tendres amies.

Ron

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Les plus jeunes rouquins  
**Sujet :** Re: Re2: De pire en pire 

Effectivement, cela peut poser problème. Si vous pensez que Maman fait peur, c'est que vous n'avez jamais vu une demi-vélane en colère.

Enfin, une fois le vin tiré, il faut le boire. Qu'allons nous faire au sujet de Harry ?

B.

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter  
**A :** Les six idiots  
**Cc :** Mon amour et ses parents  
**Sujet :** Notre relation 

Gentlemen - et je n'utilise pas ce terme au sens littéral,  
Il m'a semblé constater que vous n'approuviez pas ma relation avec Ginny. Au point que vous avez ressenti le besoin de m'envoyer dans la Grande Salle vêtu d'une simple serviette de toilette, à titre de menace.  
Grave erreur.

Si vous vous étiez adressé à moi avec de bonnes raisons pour que je ne sorte pas avec votre magnifique soeur, je vous aurais au moins écoutés. A la place, vous avez préféré me jouer un tour.  
Enorme erreur

J'ai l'impression, pour plusieurs raisons, que vous n'avez pas vraiment conscience de ce à quoi vous vous attaquez. Je pourrais faire allusion au fait que j'ai affronté en combat singulier Voldemort, plus souvent que vous tous réunis, et que j'ai survécu à chaque fois  
Mais je ne le ferais pas.

A la place, je vais vous faire une petite leçon d'histoire.  
Il y a environ vingt ans, il y avait un groupe de quatre hommes, rejoints plus tard par une femme, qui devinrent légendaires à Poudlard. Trois d'entre eux était des animagus et le quatrième un loup-garou. Ils étaient tous à Gryffondor et furent connus sous les noms de Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver.

Peu de gens le savent, mais Queudver était un traître. Nous n'en parlerons donc pas davantage.

Commençons par Lunard. Il était loup-garou. Ses amis sont devenus animagus pour être avec lui pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Après avoir quitté l'école, il combattit Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Il est par la suite devenu professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. C'est un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce sont ses recherches et son habilité qui rendirent possible la création de la carte du maraudeur. C'est également un de mes amis intimes,et un des rares adultes en qui j'ai confiance et auquel je suis plus attaché qu'à ma propre vie. Son nom ? Remus Lupin.

Maintenant, au tour de Patmol. Le légendaire Patmol. Son animagus est un Sinistros géant. Il était le cerveau des plus grandes farces que les Maraudeurs aient réalisées, dont les moindres furent de repeindre la salle commune des Serpentard en rose fluo ou de permanenter les cheveux de Rogue de façon permanente. Après avoir quitté l'école, il a été injustement accusé de meurtre et envoyé à Azkaban sans être jugé. Des années plus tard, il s'est s'enfui et, depuis, il combat Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est également mon parrain et un autre adulte auquel je fais confiance et que j'aime. Son nom ? Sirius Black.

Pour terminer, nous allons parler de Cornedrue. Le chef des Maraudeurs. Celui qui maintenait la cohésion entre eux. Celui qui menait et guidait les autres, qui les a amenés à vivre plus d'aventures que tous les autres groupes de l'histoire de l'école (à part le mien). Son ingéniosité et sa loyauté sont tels qu'il est évoqué avec affection après toutes ces années. Après avoir terminé ses études, il a épousé la femme de sa vie et a eu un enfant. Ensuite, il fut assassiné ainsi que sa femme par l'Impuissant des Ténèbres. C'était également mon père, James Potter.

Ainsi, vous avez pris l'initiative de commencer une guerre de farces contre quelqu'un qui fait même peur à Voldemort. Quelqu'un qui est le fils du plus grand farceur jamais connu.

Quelqu'un qui aime et est aimé par les deux Maraudeurs restant.

Je vous en avertis loyalement : je vous jouerai un tour.

Cependant, je dois auparavant régler un compte avec Pettigrow et rétablir la réputation de mon parrain. Cela m'occupera à plein temps un jour ou deux. Hermione et Ginny m'ont été d'une aide précieuse. Crétins, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la panade dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Ginny et rien de ce que vous ferez ou direz ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec elle.

Harry

* * *

**De :** Ginny  
**A :** Mon amour  
**Sujet :** Le Mmail envoyé à mes frères 

Harry, c'était fantastique. Tu es fantastique. Je suis tellement fière que tu leur aies dit que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi

Je t'aime, pour toujours.

Ginny.

* * *

**De :** Fred et George  
**A :** Frères  
**Sujet :** Et m& ! 

BORDEL ! Ron, étais-tu au courant ?

George et Fred  
--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Ron  
**A :** Frères  
**Sujet :** Re: Et m& ! 

Eh bien, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Cela ne change rien.

Ron

* * *

**De :** Les jumeaux  
**A :** Notre imbécile de petit frère  
Cc: Autres frères  
**Sujet :** Re: Re: Et m& ! 

CELA NE CHANGE RIEN ? Es-tu complètement stupide ? Ce sont les Maraudeurs dont nous t'avons déjà parlés. Comparés à eux, nous sommes des AMATEURS !  
Nous l'avons déjà dit, nous aimons bien Harry. Si nous nous excusons rapidement, nous pouvons mettre fin à cette histoire et tout le monde sera content.

Fred et George  
--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Charlie  
**A :** Frères  
**Sujet :** Bon, ne paniquons pas 

Bon, c'est le fils d'un des Maraudeurs, le filleul d'un autre et l'ami d'un troisième. Il a aussi eu régulièrement affaire à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et est actuellement en train de s'occuper de Pettigrow.

Et alors ?  
Cela ne fait rien. Nous sommes les frères Weasley. Nous n'avons jamais été vaincus et ne le serons jamais.

Charlie  
--  
_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** Percival Weasley  
**A :** Frères  
**Sujet :** Re: Bon, ne paniquons pas 

Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire, nous vaincrons.

P.  
--  
_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi. _

* * *

Annexe 

"Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves de seconde année. Je suis le professeur Jeconais, et je vais vous donner des leçons de Technomagie. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire ce qu'est la Technomagie ?  
Une main, appartenant à une jeune fille enthousiaste, s'éleva vers le plafond avec une incroyable rapidité.  
"Oui, mademoiselle… ?  
- Granger, monsieur. Hermione.  
- Bien, mademoiselle Granger, qu'est ce que la Technomagie ?  
- C'est un mélange de technologie moldue et de pratiques magiques.  
- Excellent, dit le professeur. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'énumérer les avantages de la Technomagie sur la technologie ?"

Personne ne leva la main, certains des élèves semblant même dégoûtés à l'idée de simplement évoquer une pratique moldue.  
"Prenez vos parchemins et vos plumes", dit le professeur.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, il continu**A :**  
" La technologie Moldue dépend de dispositifs tels que des ordinateurs pour fonctionner. Pour faire simple, les ordinateurs sont des machines à qui on transmet des instructions, et qui les exécutent indéfiniment, de façon cent pour cent fiable. Cependant, les instructions posent problème. Elles sont écrites par des humains et souvent de minuscules erreurs se glissent dedans.  
La Technomagie surmonte ce problème en utilisant la magie pour interpréter les instructions et vérifier qu'elles sont correctes. Tout comme pour la technologie moldue, vous n'avez à connaître que les sorts globaux, la Technomagie se chargeant de l'exécution. C'est comme quand les moldus utilisent un programme de traitement de texte. Ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre les interactions entre le clavier, l'unité centrale et l'écran pour voir le résultat.  
Nous proposons des cours de perfectionnement en Technomagie pour ceux qui voudraient comprendre comment le NetSorcier fonctionne. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Mmails. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'est un Mmail ?"

De nouveau, la même jeune fille leva la main. Le professeur parcourût la classe des yeux, espérant un autre volontaire.  
"Monsieur Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il ?  
Malefoy se leva, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
"Le Mmail c'est comme un hibou postal, mais en instantané. Vous créez un message, précisez un destinataire et vous l'envoyez. Le NetSorcier se charge du reste."

Le professeur Jeconais, approuva de la tête.  
"Cinq points pour Serpentard. Quand vous créez votre Mmail, vous visualisez une illusion représentant votre message. Il n'a aucune existence physique. Tous les sorciers ont une seule adresse, mais qui lui appartient en propre. Il n'y a pas d'enregistrement central de ces Mmail pour des raisons de confidentialité. Prenez garde à qui vous confiez votre adresse Mmail, car il est très difficile d'en changer. En tant qu'étudiants de Poudlard, vous pouvez désormais prétendre à avoir votre propre adresse."

Il fit une pause, alors qu'une onde d'excitation parcourait les élèves.

"La procédure est simple : vous demandez au NetSorcier de vous attribuer un identifiant. Votre signature magique sera scannée, mémorisée et stockée. L'identifiant qui vous sera retourné sera un peu compliqué, mais vous apprendrez bien vite à utiliser un alias. Comme toujours en magie, c'est la pensée qui est derrière le sort qui compte, tout autant que le sort lui-même. Maintenant, prenez vos baguettes. La première formule est juste "'Aedifico Ego". Vous devez ressentir comme un léger tintement, pendant que NetSorcier gère les données. Votre identifiant sera composé par votre nom, suivi d'un point d'exclamation, puis par un nombre aléatoire, et enfin par le pays dont vous êtes originaire."

Les secondes années s'entreregardèrent avant de prononcer la formule. Ils ressentirent une sorte de tension puis ils entendirent une voix leur indiquant leur adresse. Hermione entendit :  
"Votre demande d'identification à NetSorcier a été acceptée. Nouvelle identité enregistrée : Hermione.Granger!434121624.GB"

"L'exercice suivant consistera à créer votre propre boite Mmail. Même si tous les Mmails vous seront directement délivrés, quelque soit l'endroit où vous vous trouverez, vous allez vouloir les conserver quelque part, pour les relire où y répondre ultérieurement."

Il passa dans les rangs et donna à chaque élève un parchemin.  
"C'est un parchemin enchanté. A chaque fois qu'on vous enverra un Mmail, le titre apparaîtra ici. Il vous suffira de tapoter dessus avec votre baguette et tout le message deviendra visible. Pour activer votre boite à lettre, écrivez simplement votre adresse Mmail en haut de la page."

Quand les élèves écrivirent leur adresse, le parchemin clignota et leur adresse disparut, ne laissant voir que leur nom.  
"Parfait, sourit le professeur Jeconais. Vu que vous avez désormais une boite Mmail, il est temps d'essayer d'envoyer un message. Envoyer un Mmail est un petit peu plus compliqué, pour éviter que les gens n'en n'envoient par accident. La première étape est la création du message. Ecrivez ce que vous voulez sur un parchemin normal, en utilisant le modèle suivant.  
La première ligne contient l'expéditeur. Il faut écrire "De", laisser un espace, puis inscrire votre nom. Vous pouvez écrire n'importe quoi, car NetSorcier ajoute automatiquement votre véritable adresse, en filigrane, quand vous l'envoyez.  
La seconde ligne est celle du destinataire. Ecrivez "A". Il est important de faire ceci correctement sinon le Mmail vous reviendra ou sera délivré à la mauvaise personne. Une fois que vous aurez écrit l'adresse, elle disparaîtra, vous permettant de mettre un alias personnalisé à la place.  
La troisième ligne est celle du titre que vous indiquez par"Objet". Il y a quelques lignes optionnelles que nous verrons plus tard. Ces trois premières lignes sont les lignes principales.  
Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais que nous voyions rapidement la NetStiquette - la NetSorcier étiquette. Il y a deux règles essentielles à suivre : premièrement, tout écrire en CAPITALES est considéré comme un cri et est très peu apprécié. Secondement, quand vous répondez, mettez "Re", puis deux points avant le sujet, pour que les autres sachent à quel Mmail vous répondez. Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Que veux dire "Re :", Monsieur ?  
- Re est du latin et cela signifie "a propos de", même si la plupart des gens, de nos jours, soient persuadés que cela vient de REpondre. Bien, quand vous avez une longue conversation par Mmail, vous pouvez vous retrouver avec une longue chaîne de "Re:". Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop cette pratique, et je vous conseille de compter le nombre de "Re", de rajouter un, et de mettre le nombre obtenu entre crochets, juste après le "Re". Si je vois des Mmails provenant d'étudiants de Poudlard avec de multiples "Re", je retirerai des points. Maintenant que vous avez créé un message pour vous exercer, vous devez créer le Mmail. La formule est "Aedifico Nuntius". En la prononçant, vous devez tracer une figure rectangulaire avec votre baguette, comme ceci."

Le professeur alluma le bout de sa baguette pour qu'ils puissent bien voir le mouvement. Il l'éloigna, l'abaissa, revint vers lui et la remonta, avant de tracer une diagonale.  
"La forme est celle d'une enveloppe. Le sort demande à NetSorcier de prévoir la création d'un message. Ensuite, vous touchez votre parchemin avec votre baguette, et le sort duplique le parchemin, devant vous."

Les élèves se conformèrent aux directives et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'illusion apparaissait en face d'eux.  
"C'est la dernière occasion que vous avez de l'annuler, avant de l'envoyer. Une fois qu'il est expédié, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. S'il vous convient, touchez le coin du parchemin avec votre baguette en disant "Dimitto". Cela enverra votre message, par le NetSorcier. Dès que le Mmail est envoyé, deux choses vont se passer et vous allez constater la beauté de NetSorcier. Vous allez recevoir une petite notification d'envoi, sur la main qui tient la baguette, que vous pouvez déchiffrer sans formule magique, simplement en posant votre baguette dessus. Au même moment, ce Mmail sera stocké dans votre boite à Mmail."  
Les élèves regardèrent avec jubilation leur message disparaître et les petites illusions qui apparurent sur leur poignet, les informant de leur succès.

Le professeur regarda sa montre :  
"Bien, les enfants, Je veux vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'usage des Mmail, pour notre prochain cours. Nous verrons les pièces jointes et les priorités la prochaine fois.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent ensemble de la classe.  
"Que pensez-vous du professeur, Jeconais ? demanda Harry.  
- Je l'aime bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire ravi.  
- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Ron, en attrapant une Chocogrenouille. Il est pas mal, juste un peu trop passionné par son sujet, je trouve.

* * *


	5. Journée d'un farceur

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**Nous nous excusons auprès de nos lecteurs pour les coquilles, maladresses et fautes d'orthographe qui s'étaient glissées dans le chapitre 4. Nos erreurs nous ayant été diligemment signalées par mail, MSN et reviews, plusieurs corrections se sont succédées et vous avez maintenant une nouvelle version en ligne.**

* * *

** Chapitre 5 - Une journée dans la vie d'un farceur (Partie 1/2)**

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore  
**A :** Sirius Black  
** Objet :** Transplanage 

Sirius,  
Je me suis arrangé pour que Harry ait du temps aujourd'hui pour sa première leçon. Je vous suggère de commencer à la Cabane Hurlante. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez bien cet endroit. Tout ceci, bien sûr, dans le plus grand des secrets. Je vais dire aux amis de Harry qu'il prend des leçons supplémentaires d'occlumancie et que vous allez l'accompagner.

Il est indispensable que vous encouragiez Harry le plus possible au cours de ces leçons, et que vous NE lui imposiez AUCUNE limite. A Poudlard, il est devenu évident qu'il peut faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et lui mettre des limites pourrait le freiner. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas besoin de vous rappeler combien il est important qu'il mette le plus d'atouts possibles de son côté dans le cadre de son combat contre Voldemort.

Sincèrement vôtre,  
Albus

--_  
Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Il est trop tôt.  
**A :** Déjà debout  
** Objet :** Choux et rois _(ndt : citation tirée de l'Autre côté du miroir de Lewis Carroll)_

B'jour mon vieux.  
Je viens de recevoir un drôle de Mmail de Dumbledore….  
_> Il est indispensable que vous encouragiez Harry le plus possible au cours de ces leçons, et que vous NE lui imposiez AUCUNE limite. A Poudlard, il est devenu évident qu'il peut faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et lui mettre des limites pourrait le freiner._

As-tu une idée ce que cela veut dire ?

Un S. fatigué.

--  
_Ouaaaaaaaaaarf_

* * *

**De :** Tôt ? Le jour est levé depuis des heures  
**A :** Le chien paresseux  
**Objet :** Re : Depuis quand lis-tu Carroll ? 

Pour traduire en langage chien : Ouaf ouaf ouaf arf ouaf arf .

R

* * *

**De :** Pas amusé  
**A :** T'es pas drôle  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Puisque tu insistes pour me parler de miroir. 

Ha ha, trois fois ha !  
Maintenant, donne-moi la version anglaise.

Sirius  
PS : Ceci explique cela

* * *

**De :** Très amusé  
**A :** Le grincheux  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Oh ! 

Ok, je pensais que c'était drôle…

A priori, je dirais que cela a décanté depuis sa troisième année. Je lui apprenais à faire un Patronus, et tu sais combien c'est difficile à réaliser. Il semble que l'information qu'un troisième année ne peut pas produire un Patronus corporel entier n'était pas parvenue à Harry.  
Logiquement (oui, je sais que c'est un mot obscène pour toi), les professeurs de Poudlard sont parvenus à la conclusion que Harry peut faire TOUT ce qu'il pense à sa portée.

Bref, tout ce que tu auras à faire est de montrer à Harry comment transplaner et constater quelles règles il peut transgresser. Tu devrais bien t'amuser.

Et que veux tu dire par "Ceci explique cela" ?

Lunard

* * *

**De :** Je ne suis pas grincheux, grumph !  
**A :** Ricaner tout seul est un signe de démence  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Petit sourire 

" Ouaf ouaf ouaf arf ouaf arf " est une grossière insulte en langage chien. Cela signifie qu'au lieu de manger les moutons, tu les ($.

S.  
--  
_Ouaf ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Rougissant furieusement  
** A : **Sirius  
** Objet :** Langage chien 

Tu es sérieux ?

Remus

* * *

**De :** Je suis l'animagus chien  
**A :** le Loup-garou  
**Objet :** Re : Langage Chien 

Non, je suis Sirius.

S.

* * *

**De :** Loup grognant  
**A :** Scouby  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Langage Chien 

BON SANG ! SI TU ME REFAIS UNE FOIS DE PLUS TON JEU DE MOT SIRIUS/SERIEUX JE TE FOUS A LA NICHE JUSQU'A L'ANNEE PROCHAINE !

Remus

* * *

**De :** Scoubidoubidooou !  
**A :** Sammy (ndt : le maître de Scoubidou)  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Langage Chien 

Pas besoin de crier, mon vieux Remus. Mes blagues sont si mauvaises que ça ? Parce que Harry m'a dit la même chose.

Sirius

* * *

**De :** Heureux d'avoir un motif supplémentaire de chantage  
**A :** Un comédien sans humour est un rigolo  
**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Langage Chien 

OUI !

* * *

**De :** Harry James Potter  
**A :** Amelia Bones  
**Cc :** Kingsley Shacklebolt  
**Objet :** Question délicate 

Madame Bones,  
Dans l'hypothèse où un Mangemort apparaîtrait soudainement au Ministère de la Magie, combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour qu'on lui donne du Véritaserum et qu'on le juge ?  
Sincèrement vôtre,

Harry

* * *

**De :** Amelia Bones (Chef du Département de l'Application de la loi magique)  
**A :** Celui qui a survécu  
**Cc :** L'Auror incroyablement inefficace  
**Objet :** Re : Question délicate 

Harry,  
Pour répondre directement à ta question : tout de suite. Devons-nous nous attendre à voir un Mangemort apparaître ?  
Le seul problème qui me vienne à l'esprit serait l'intervention d'une certaine personne incontournable au Ministère.

Amelia

* * *

**De :** Kingsley  
**A :** Amelia  
**Objet :** Harry 

Penses-tu qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ?

K

* * *

**De :** Ami  
**A :** Shack-le-beau  
**Objet :** Re : Harry 

J'espère bien ! Ce n'est pas son genre de poser des questions juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que cela va donner.

A

* * *

**De :** Harry  
**A :** Chef du Département de l'Application de la loi magique  
**Cc :** L'Auror en chef  
**Objet :** Re2 : Question délicate 

Cela vous aiderait-il si Fudge devenait injoignable ? Je peux sans doute organiser cela. Cela pourrait m'aider que Tonks soit affectée à la garde personnelle du Ministre, aujourd'hui.

Indépendamment de tout ceci, je ne penserais sûrement pas à mettre des Aurors de garde dans le bureau de Monsieur Shacklebolt, ni à réserver la salle d'audience numéro un. Et je suis certain qu'aucun reporter de la Gazette n'y serait présent non plus.

Harry.

* * *

**De :** Kingsley Shacklebolt  
**A :** Harry Potter  
**Cc :** Amelia, Tonks  
**Objet :** Re : Aujourd'hui 

Harry,  
Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais avant tout, appelle-moi Kingsley. Tous ceux qui se dressent contre Voldemort en ont gagné le droit.

Il se trouve que j'ai organisé une réunion dans mon bureau avec quatre Aurors pour discuter de diverses demandes personnelles. Cela nous prendra bien toute la journée. La salle d'audience numéro un est fermée toute la journée pour nettoyage, mais elle devrait être libre deux minutes avant que nous en ayons besoin.

Tonks, tu es de garde aujourd'hui. Dans le cas où le Ministre s'absenterait, nous avons besoin de garder un œil sur lui.

K.S.

* * *

**De :** Celui qui a survécu  
**A :** Rita Skeeter  
**Objet :** Scoop 

Madame Skeeter,  
Je propose de poursuivre notre trêve. J'ai besoin que quelque chose soit fait et vous avez intérêt de rester dans mes petits papiers.

Si j'étais à votre place, je passerais la journée au Ministère, à la recherche d'un bon sujet d'article, peut-être surveillant les alentours de la salle d'audience numéro un, même si cette dernière est fermée pour nettoyage. S'il se passe quelque chose et que c'est rapporté dans un article honnête et sans parti pris, cela m'incitera peut-être à vous accorder une autre interview exclusive.

Harry  
PS : j'ai des amis au Ministère qui seraient ravis de connaître votre secret.

* * *

**De :** La meilleure reporter de la Gazette  
**A :** Celui qui a grandi  
**Objet :** Re : Scoop 

D'accord d'accord, il semble que le garçon innocent ait un peu grandi. Utiliser la méthode du bâton et de la carotte est, sans nul doute, un signe de maturité.  
Je vais jouer le jeu pour aujourd'hui.

Rita.

* * *

Harry gémit en regardant sa montre. Le Portoloin qu'il avait créé le soir précédent l'avait beaucoup fatigué et il devait en créer un nouveau. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rapidement vers les cachots. 

"Entrez, Potter", répondit Rogue quand il frappa à sa porte.

Harry entra, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Son professeur était assis derrière son bureau. Il n'y avait rien sur ce dernier, à part une bouteille emplie d'un liquide vert, posée en son centre. Le sévère professeur avait une expression sur le visage qu'il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour interpréter comme de la nervosité.

"Bien, dit sèchement Rogue, buvez ceci."

Harry prit la potion, et regarda directement dans les yeux du professeur, le sondant du regard. Rogue inspira fortement, ressentant pour la première fois la sensation dont on lui avait parlé. Il avait l'impression que ces intenses yeux verts fouillaient son âme, le jaugeaient, l'évaluaient. Il espéra avoir passé l'épreuve avec succès car la Sibérie ne l'enchantait guère.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et décapsula la bouteille. Il sourit, porta un toast et but. Le goût était atroce, pire que toutes les potions curatives que Rogue n'avait jamais produites. Rogue savait que le goût était immonde, pire que le Tue-Loup.

Il fallut quelques secondes au breuvage pour faire effet. Harry tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, sous l'effet d'une douleur intense. Il se pelotonna sur lui-même, se retenant de hurler.

Cela prit une minute entière à la potion avant d'être pleinement efficace. Rogue attendit patiemment. Sachant combien la potion pouvait être douloureuse, il était très impressionné de constater que le jeune homme ne laissait échapper aucune plainte. Il ressentit une profonde tristesse en le regardant se débattre par terre. Personne ne devrait avoir souffert suffisamment pour rester silencieux en de telles circonstances.

"Je ne vois plus rien", murmura Harry, sa voix cédant presque à la panique.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir. Ce garçon était un vrai Gryffondor.

"Retirez vos lunettes."

Harry s'exécuta et cligna des yeux. Il voyait de nouveau. Parfaitement bien.

" Je peux voir, maintenant, murmura-t-il, laissant pointer la stupéfaction dans sa voix.  
- C'est une de mes plus belles réussites, lui répondit Rogue d'un ton suffisant. Vos nerfs optiques, votre cornée et le reste de vos yeux ont été détruits, avant d'être recréés, sans les imperfections des originaux.  
- Pourquoi ?" demanda finalement Harry, fixant une fois de plus son professeur de potions.

Severus Rogue pâlit visiblement, alors qu'il était le premier à expérimenter le regard de Harry sans qu'une mince couche de verre ne s'interpose. Les yeux du jeune homme lui rappelaient un peu ceux de Dumbledore, mais sans l'atténuation que des années d'émotions et d'accumulation de pouvoirs leur avaient conféré. Ils avaient quelque chose de primitif, de brut, à peine canalisé par un pouvoir que Rogue n'était pas sûr de vouloir définir.

Il voulut mentir, dire quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas passer pour le qualificatif dont Blaise et Ginny l'avaient affublé.

"Parce que je ne veux pas que vous m'envoyiez en Sibérie quand vous serez devenu Ministre de la Magie."

Harry pencha la tête, jaugeant le professeur. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier dissimulait tout au fond de lui quelque chose et il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Severus lutta pour garder un visage impénétrable, alors que le regard fouillait en lui sans pitié, plus profondément que quiconque avant lui.  
"Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, sourit Harry retrouvant son regard habituel comme si rien ne s'était passé, Je ne vous enverrai pas en Sibérie."

Il fit une pause, savourant la minuscule expression de soulagement qui se devinait sur le visage de son professeur.  
"Je suis plutôt partisan de l'Alaska".

Rogue cilla, ne pouvant empêcher de laisser transparaître son amusement. Harry lui sourit avec espièglerie avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse.  
"Merci", dit-il simplement.

Rogue acquiesça, prenant acte du remerciement.  
"Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais que les autres soient au courant, dit le jeune homme une expression pensive sur le visage.  
- Vous dissimuleriez un talent, Potter ? Comme c'est Serpentard de votre part !  
- Venant de vous, je le prends comme un compliment" considéra Harry.

Rogue renifla, admettant le bien-fondé de sa remarque.  
"Touchez vos lunettes avec votre baguette et dites _Neutro verro_."

Harry s'exécuta et sourit en constatant que les verres étaient devenus neutres. Il remercia Rogue une fois de plus et partit déjeuner.

* * *

**De :** Severus  
**A :** Dumbledore et autres responsables  
**Objet :** Ça a marché ! 

Pour commencer, j'ai donné à Harry une potion pour guérir ses yeux, ce matin, et cela a parfaitement réussi. Cependant, il m'a demandé que ceci reste entre nous et j'apprécierais que vous gardiez cela pour vous.

Ensuite, aussi irritant pour moi que cela puisse être, je dois reconnaître que Mademoiselle Weasley avait raison. Quand Harry a voulu changer ses verres correcteurs en verres neutres, je lui ai dit d'utiliser la formule _Neutro Verro_ et il a réussi.

Sev  
--  
_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Min  
**A :** Albus, Sev, Pommie, Filli  
**Objet :** Re : Ça a marché ! 

Enfin, Severus ! Que va dire le Magenmagot quand il réalisera que nous apprenons à nos élèves du latin de cuisine ! Cela dit, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire durant mon cours d'aujourd'hui.

M.

* * *

**De :** Filius  
**A :** Les anciens de l'équipe  
**Objet :** Re2 : Ça a marché ! 

Très intéressant. Bon boulot, Sev.  
Si tu veux relever un défi, Min, apprends-lui à devenir Animagus. Tu sais que son père en était un et que ce genre de choses a tendance à être héréditaire.

F.

* * *

**De :** Dumbledore, Albus  
**A :** Responsables de maison  
**Objet :** Re3 : Ça a marché ! 

Très bonne idée, Filius.

Minerva, je donnerai à Harry son nouvel emploi du temps au petit-déjeuner, nous n'aurons donc pas à nous cacher – cela dissipera les soupçons de ses amis.

Je vous donne le même conseil qu'à Sniffle ce matin. Il est capital d'encourager Harry sans lui imposer de restrictions. Je commence à croire que l'origine du pouvoir de Harry est sa propre magie. Ce garçon semble avoir une relation avec la magie plus intime que la plupart d'entre nous. C'est presque à un niveau personnel. Je suggère que vous regardiez son aura quand il jettera un sort. C'est le signe le plus caractéristique.

Albus  
-- _Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Minerva  
**A :** Albus  
**Objet :** Animagus 

Vous êtes fou ! Cela prend des mois pour devenir un Animagus. Même Harry sait cela.

M.

* * *

**De :** Un esprit trop parfait devient ennuyeux  
**A :** Chatte maniaque  
**Objet :** Re: Animagus 

Je vous assure que j'ai toute ma faculté (la calembour est intentionnel), bien que je me demande régulièrement si l'on peut être conscient qu'on commence à débloquer.  
En ce qui concerne le délai, les Maraudeurs ont appris tous seuls. Harry profitera de l'expérience du meilleur professeur de métamorphose de l'école et d'une Animagus spontanée.  
Albie

* * *

**De :** La charmante minette  
**A :** Flatteur  
**Objet :** Re 2 : Animagus 

Albus, si vous deveniez fou, PERSONNE ne pourrait s'en rendre compte.  
En ce qui concerne notre sujet, je me range à vos arguments. Vous savez, la flatterie vous mènera loin. Je vais faire mon possible pour combattre mon scepticisme naturel.  
M.  
--  
_ Rron, rron_

* * *

Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondor, appréciant l'idée d'un petit-déjeuner tranquille avec Hermione et Ginny. Sa petite amie était à ses côtés et sa meilleure amie en face de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et nota que Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous les deux assis de leur côté, pas très loin de Blaise et des membres de l'AD.  
"Je reviens tout de suite, dit Harry en piquant un baiser sur les cheveux de Ginny. Je dois organiser quelque chose". 

Il alla jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, heureux qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde dans la Grande Salle pour le voir.  
"Salut, Blaise, dit-il d'une voix forte.  
- Euh, salut", lui répondit la jeune fille, plutôt surprise de le voir de ce côté de la Grande Salle.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, alors qu'il tournait le dos aux deux pachydermes de Serpentards.  
"Nous allons organiser une nouvelle réunion de l'AD, aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix soigneusement calibrée pour atteindre ces derniers. J'espère que cela ne viendra pas aux oreilles de Fudge – vu qu'il a tenté de la faire interdire, l'année dernière."

Blaise remarqua une brève lueur de compréhension dans les yeux des deux garçons qui les surveillaient maintenant, d'une façon qu'ils considéraient sans doute comme discrète.  
"D'accord Harry, répondit Blaise. Je garderai cela pour moi. Cela restera un secret.  
- Merci, lui sourit Harry avec espièglerie. A plus tard !"

Il se retourna brusquement, et étouffa un rire comme les deux garçons sautaient en arrière, tentant de prendre l'air innocent. Leurs expressions étaient semblables à celles de deux éléphants qui viennent de se faire surprendre dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Il revint vers Ginny et Hermione en souriant joyeusement.  
"Vous avez un parchemin ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny en prit un dans son sac et le lui tendit, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il gribouillait un Mmail.  
"Il est temps que tu nous informes de ton plan", lui exposa fermement Hermione.

Harry leva la tête et constata que sa petite amie approuvait. Il décida qu'il serait sage de les mettre dans la confidence.  
"Ce n'est pas compliqué. Pour commencer, j'ai prévenu Amelia Bones et Kingsley Shacklebolt par Mmail qu'un Mangemort pourrait débarquer au Ministère dans la journée. Ils m'ont dit qu'il pouvait gérer la situation, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas Fudge dans les pattes. Je leur ai dit que je pouvais m'en occuper si Tonks faisait partie de sa garde rapprochée. Et je viens tout juste de signifier à Crabbe et Goyle combien cela m'ennuierait que Fudge soit au courant pour l'AD. Ils sont en train d'essayer de se montrer intelligents et vont prévenir Fudge anonymement, pour se prévaloir auprès de leurs pères d'avoir fait échouer un de mes plans. Je suis en train d'écrire à Tonks pour lui demander de me prévenir quand Fudge se mettra en route pour mettre fin à notre supposé club. Dès que je recevrai cet Mmail et que je serais certain que Fudge a bien quitté le Ministère pour venir ici, j'enverrai un Portoloin en pièce jointe à Pettigrow."

Harry était en train d'écrire à Tonks et ne remarqua donc pas l'expression ahurie qui s'inscrivit sur la figure des deux jeunes filles.

"Harry !" Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha des trois jeunes gens. Il était très curieux de savoir ce qui justifiait l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage des deux amies mais préféra ne pas en demander la cause.

"J'ai prévu pour toi des leçons d'occlumancie supplémentaires avec un maître en la matière. Mais il veut garder l'anonymat et donc ces leçons se tiendront à Pré-au-Lard. Tu auras trois sessions de deux heures par semaine.  
- Trois, Monsieur ?" s'étonna Harry.

Il s'était attendu à deux seulement, une pour ses cours de danse et une pour ceux de transplanage.  
"Oui, répondit Dumbledore ses yeux pétillant joyeusement, viens avec moi, nous allons voir le professeur McGonagall pour mettre au point ton emploi du temps.  
- Bien Monsieur", répondit Harry.

Il embrassa rapidement sa petite amie et suivit le vieux directeur dans le Hall d'entrée.

"Pas compliqué ? murmura Ginny, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.  
- Et ils disent que je suis un génie", murmurait Hermione au même moment.  
Les deux jeunes files se regardèrent en souriant.

"Tu sais, dit tranquillement Hermione, cette petite guerre avec tes frères a fait beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il a pris confiance en lui et est maintenant capable de gérer la situation. Sais-tu ce qu'il a prévu pour piéger tes frères ?"  
- Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait autant d'effets positifs sur lui, admit-elle joyeusement. Mais cela me plait.  
- Et pour la blague ?" reprit Hermione voyant que Ginny était en train de perdre le fil de la conversation.  
Ginny secoua la tête en souriant :  
"Pas la moindre idée. Je sais seulement que cela va déménager et que cela les concernera tous les six. Ah oui, il a demandé au professeur Flitwick un sort pour faire marcher une storéo moldue...  
- Une stéréo, corrigea Hermione distraitement.  
- Oui, une stéréo, ici à Poudlard."

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter  
**A :** Lavande et Parvati  
**Objet :** Vêtements 

Si je peux me procurer différents vêtements, pourriez-vous les ajuster aux tailles que je vous préciserai ? Je vous rémunérerai, bien sûr.

Cordialement,  
Harry

* * *

**De :** Lav  
**A :** Harry  
Cc : Parv  
**Objet :** Re : Vêtements 

Harry, nous serons ravies de te rendre service. Je suppose que c'est en relation avec une certaine blague imminente qu'évoquent les rumeurs. Si c'est le cas, nous le ferons gratuitement.

Nous sommes toutes deux des couturières expérimentées. Nous voulons tenter de faire concurrence à Madame Guipure à la fin de nos études. Le fait que nous t'ayons aidé nous fera une publicité formidable, sans parler, bien sûr, du plaisir que nous aurons à le faire.

L.

* * *

**De :** Anonimeuh  
**A :** Adresse publique de meusieu Fudge  
**Objet :** Information 

Cher meusieu,  
Nous avon eu conaissance que Harry Potter organise toujours le club de l'AD.  
Nous pensons que sa vous intéresse.

* * *

**De :** Cornélius Oswald Fudge  
**A :** Secrétaire  
**Cc :** Gardes du corps  
**Objet :** Visite 

J'ai appris qu'un club prohibé est toujours en activité à Poudlard. Je compte m'y rendre à midi pour avoir une petite explication avec le directeur. Merci de prévoir un Portoloin pour un voyage instantané, je suis une personne très occupée.

Fudge

--  
_Votez pour Fudge lors des prochaines élections. Un vote pour Fudge est un vote pour la stabilité et la prospérité_

* * *

**De :** Tonks  
**A :** Celui qui a une idée derrière la tête  
**Objet :** Fudge 

Harry, Fudge doit venir à midi pour exiger des explications à propos de votre petit club. Que manigances-tu ?

T.

* * *

**De :** Parfaitement innocent  
**A :** Ma métamorphomage préférée  
**Objet :** Re : Fudge 

Moi ? Rien du tout. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Fudge veut soudainement venir à Poudlard.  
Autre chose, comment ça marche entre toi et Charlie, en ce moment ?

Harry

* * *

**De :** Harry Potter  
**A :** Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue, Professeur Flitwick, Professeur McGonagall et Professeur Chourave  
**Cc :** Gin-gin, Hermi, Sniffle, Lunard  
**Objet :** Association des Déjeuneurs 

Je vous convie à déjeuner dans la Salle sur Demande, aujourd'hui à midi. Nous aurons la visite d'un invité de marque, le Ministre de la Magie, qui est persuadé que l'AD est toujours en activité.

Il me semble clair qu'il n'a pas reçu l'information selon laquelle l'AD voulait dire Association des Déjeuneurs, un groupe dont la vocation est de permettre aux étudiants et aux professeurs de se rencontrer de façon informelle pour discuter de ce qui se passe dans l'école.

Je pense que l'inviter à se joindre à nous serait représentatif de l'esprit de l'école.

Harry

* * *

**De :** Severus  
**A :** Les quatre professeurs  
**Objet :** Re : Association des Déjeuneurs 

D'accord, je ne lance pas de paris sur le rapport entre la visite de Fudge et la révélation sur les Portoloins de la nuit dernière.

Je vais juste venir pour voir ce que ce jeune Serpentard a derrière la tête.  
S.  
--  
_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De :** Minnie  
**A :** Voleur !  
**Cc :** Les trois professeurs  
**Objet :** Re2 : Association des Déjeuneurs 

J'avoue que ma curiosité est éveillée. Il est sans aucun doute en train de manigancer quelque chose. Je pense que Mademoiselle Weasley est au courant de ce qui se passe. Elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées pendant toute la matinée.

Severus, puis-je vous rappeler que Harry, indépendamment de sa conduite, est toujours à Gryffondor ? Il est donc à moi.

Minnie  
--  
_Feule un avertissement_

* * *

**De :** Albus  
**A :** Severus et Minerva  
**Cc :** Pomona et Filius  
**Objet :** Re3 : Association des Déjeuneurs 

Minerva, je pense que vous avez raison en pensant que Mademoiselle Weasley sait ce qui se trame. Je pense que Harry l'a tenue au courant durant le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger.

Je suis certain que Severus ne cherche pas à vous voler Harry. Il nous fait juste remarquer que Harry a laissé poindre son côté Serpentard ces derniers jours.

Je suis impatient de déjeuner avec le Ministre, Je suis sûr que cela sera très instructif. Pour chacun d'entre nous.

Albus  
-- _Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Tonks  
**A :** Harry  
**Objet :** En chemin 

Harry, nous partons à l'instant.  
Et Charlie et moi sommes très proches. Pourquoi ?  
N.

* * *

**De :** Harry James Potter  
**A :** Lord Voldemort  
**Objet :** Ralliement 

Monseigneur,  
J'ai envoyé un Mmail détaillant mes qualifications à votre ver de terre.  
Dans l'attente d'une prompte réponse,

Harry

* * *

**De :** Voldemort  
**A :** Le ver  
**Objet :** Harry 

Le ver ! Potter t'a envoyé un message. Lis-le et envoie-moi le contenu immédiatement. Cet idiot va se joindre à nous. Dès qu'il arrivera, nous le tuerons.

L.V.  
--  
_La victoire ou la mort_

* * *

Harry sourit à Sirius et à Remus quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Sirius, qui était arrivé sous la forme de Sniffle, reprit son apparence normale. Harry alla à leur rencontre et les serra tous deux contre lui.  
"Je suis si heureux que vous soyez venus.  
- Nous somme contents d'être là, lui sourit Remus. Pourquoi nous as-tu invités ?"  
Harry sourit innocemment :  
"Je voulais juste voir mes parrain et professeur préférés." 

L'arrivée de Ginny et Hermione les empêcha de répondre.  
"Salut, dit Ginny en souriant, déposant un baiser sur la pommette de son petit ami.  
- Whaou ! releva Sirius. Je parie qu'elle sait embrasser mieux que cela", plaisanta-t-il, espérant la faire rougir.

Il se rappelait combien elle rougissait facilement quand elle était plus jeune et l'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. Harry s'avança légèrement, de façon à se placer entre Ginny et Sirius.

"Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu vas bientôt le regretter.  
- Pardon ? demanda Sirius.  
- Laisse-moi te raconter ce que ma formidable petite amie a fait à Drago Malefoy", dit Harry en éloignant son parrain de Ginny.

* * *

Fudge déboula aux portes de Poudlard d'une façon qu'il croyait être majestueuse. Tonks et deux autres Aurors le suivaient, se retenant de sourire.  
"Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, feignant la surprise. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?  
- Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore", grogna-t-il, tâchant d'être le plus intimidant possible. 

L'austère professeur leva un sourcil, visiblement impressionnée.  
"Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Il est actuellement en réunion avec l'AD.  
-L'AD !" s'écria Fudge, se précipitant à la suite de l'imposante professeur.

McGonagall dissimula un sourire moqueur et accéléra, obligeant le Ministre à trottiner pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.  
"Non seulement il est au courant, mais il y participe ? J'obtiendrai sa révocation pour cela."

Le professeur Dumbledore avait enchanté l'accès de la Salle sur Demande pour qu'il ressemble à une porte normale pendant un petit moment.

McGonagall l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une salle à manger victorienne. Une longue table en acajou était entourée de chaises sur lesquelles les membres responsables de l'équipe enseignante avaient déjà pris place avec Harry, Ginny et Hermione.

"Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry enchanté, en se levant. Quelle agréable surprise. Vous joindrez-vous à notre réunion de l'AD ?  
- Pardon ? éructa Fudge.  
- L'AD, poursuivit Harry. L'Association des Déjeuneurs. Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il serait profitable que des membres de chacune des maisons puissent partager un repas avec les professeurs pour parler de l'école. Nous avons le droit d'inviter une personne, et j'ai invité le professeur Lupin. Je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de venir justement aujourd'hui. Vous joindrez-vous à nous ?"

Fudge le regarda béant, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, alors qu'il essayait d'appréhender le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une Association de défense, et qu'on s'était joué de lui.  
"Oui, Cornélius, dit Dumbledore en se mettant sur pieds, restez avec nous."

Il agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître des chaises pour les invités supplémentaires. Le repas fut très réussi, et la conversation intéressante et variée. Tous les professeurs notèrent par devers eux de recommencer l'expérience, plus tard, pour de vrai.

"Veuillez m'excuser", dit soudain Harry, semblant embarrassé.  
Il sortit sa baguette et consulta ses Mmails. Il sourit de contentement.  
"Dites-moi, Monsieur le Ministre, que pensez-vous de Sirius Black ?

Sirius était alors sous sa forme d'Animagus, se nourrissant de restes provenant de l'assiette d'Hermione. Ginny avait superbement ignoré ses supplications.

"C'est un criminel abject. C'est une honte pour le monde sorcier."

Sirius se redressa et grogna férocement. Fudge baissa les yeux sur le chien qui venait d'apparaître et sourit intérieurement. Il vit enfin une occasion de faire preuve d'autorité et de rappeler à tous les présents qui avait du pouvoir ici.

"Cette bête n'a pas de collier, ni aucun harnais magique", énonça-t-il avec un sourire malfaisant.  
Sirius grogna de nouveau, sa haine pour cet homme qui l'avait fait emprisonner lui faisant perdre tout son bon sens. Il se précipita en avant, rattrapé au vol par Harry, qui le retint. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il eut la certitude que cela allait mal se terminer.

"Je vais devoir donner l'ordre d'abattre cette bête dangereuse immédiatement, dit Fudge, le visage luisant de peur, frappé par la ressemblance du chien avec un Sinistros. Vous, ordonna-t-il en désignant un des Aurors qui était auprès de Tonks, emmenez cet animal au Département des Créatures magiques, tout de suite !"

Harry se figea et regarda Dumbledore, qui semblait dépassé par la situation. D'un point de vue légal, Fudge avait raison. Sirius, sous sa forme animale n'était ni enregistré ni muselé et, de ce fait, entre sa taille et sa présence à Poudlard, il était nécessairement un animal magique et par conséquent dangereux.

"Non !" hurla Ginny en se précipitant en avant. Elle tomba à genoux à côté du chien stupéfait, et plongea sa figure dans le cou de l'animal. "Pas mon Sniffle !"

La jeune fille regarda le Ministre de la Magie, les yeux brillant de larmes.

"Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas. Il est très protecteur envers mon petit ami et moi, mais c'est vraiment un bon chien. Il a juste été un vilain chien-chien à l'instant."

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux sur lui et lui claqua le museau avec force.  
"Méchant Sniffle, méchant chien-chien".

Sirius gémit, en partie pour jouer son rôle, en partie parce que la jeune fille n'avait pas retenu son coup. Remus Lupin toussa, essayant désespérément de retenir le fou rire qui montait en lui. Harry avait prévenu Sirius de ce qui allait arriver et maintenant, il en payait le prix.

Les cinq professeurs tentaient tous, avec plus ou moins de succès, de retenir leur rire. McGonagall était sans doute celle qui appréciait le plus la scène, se remémorant la fois où Sirius avait bu trop de Bièraubeurre.

Une fois son sermon terminé, Ginny grattouilla doucement la hanche de Sirius. L'animal en Sirius réagit et il remua la queue avec enthousiasme, se courba et se lécha, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il avait été possible pour un chien de rougir, il l'aurait fait.

Ginny reporta son regard sur le Ministre et adopta une voix plus aiguë que la normale, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents :  
"Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à mon toutou mignon. J'avais l'intention de le faire enregistrer, je le voulais vraiment, mais je n'avais pas l'argent pour ça. Je l'ai trouvé quand il était un petit chiot, à Pré-au-Lard, alors que ma maison me manquait. Je me sentais si seule et il est venu vers moi et m'a léché le visage. Il était si mignon, si gentil, c'était un petit chiot si innocent, pas encore apprivoisé. J'ai essayé de le dresser. Il n'est pas très malin car cela m'a pris des MOIS pour lui apprendre à ne pas faire pipi partout et arrêter de mordiller mes chaussures. Mais je l'adore, il me réconforte toujours quand je pleure, je le nourris de restes, il me chatouille avec sa langue. Il n'a pas souvent de puces, mais parfois il a des gaz et cela sent vraiment mauvais, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, Monsieur, je vous en supplie."

Fudge mit un moment à répondre, trop occupé à se demander comment la jeune fille avait pu dire tout cela sans respirer. Harry était écarlate, tant il essayait désespérément de se maîtriser. Son besoin de rire était si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Hermione se tapait la tête contre la table, essayant de toutes ses forces de retenir son hilarité. Rogue, dans un moment de génie, plaça un sort de silence sur les professeurs et Remus. Derrière le Ministre, Tonks contrôlait difficilement ses gloussements, ses cheveux passant par toutes les couleurs du cercle chromatique

"Cela fait des mois que j'économise sur mon argent de poche, Monsieur, continua Ginny, caressant distraitement l'estomac de Sirius, qui se mit sur le dos, les pattes en l'air. Je vais le faire enregistrer. Je vais demander à Oncle Remus de le faire pour moi, puisque je suis coincée à l'école. Par contre, j'arrive pas à décider si je dois le faire castrer ou non."

Sirius gémit pathétiquement, immobilisé par la poigne de la jeune fille.

Rogue resta impénétrable, alors que la revanche de toutes les blagues que Sirius lui avaient faites s'accomplissait sous ses yeux. Il fit appel à toute la discipline qu'il avait acquise dans ses rencontres avec Voldemort pour rester impassible. Il se contentait de psalmodier dans un souffle : "Elle aurait dû être à Serpentard… Elle aurait dû être à Serpentard."

La plainte de Sirius acheva Remus. Il se découvrit un urgent besoin de renouer son lacet. Il se pencha et dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il se roula par terre de rire.

"J'ai pensé à le proposer comme reproducteur. C'est un grand chien, avec un bon pedigree, je suis sûre cela intéresserait des gens et comme ça il pourra me rapporter de l'argent. Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur ?"

Fudge se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille, dont les yeux étincelaient de mille feux.

"Eh bien, commença-t-il. Je pense que la solution la moins dangereuse serait…  
- Vous avez raison, l'interrompit Ginny. Nous avons eu un cours l'autre jour sur les bienfaits du sexe sans danger. Nous allons devoir trancher dans le vif."

Filius Flitwick glissa de sa chaise, et rejoignit Remus sur le sol. Il prit le temps d'admirer le sortilège de Rogue qui les rendait complètement silencieux tout en leur permettant d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux, avant de laisser son rire l'emporter. Pomona Chourave se pencha vers la table, laissant ses cheveux lui dissimuler le visage, tout en tremblant convulsivement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Severus Rogue était maintenant pétrifié, comme cloué sur place.

Minerva McGonagall, puisant dans toute son expérience de surveillance des Maraudeurs originaux puis des jumeaux Weasley, resta de marbre. Seul le tressaillement de ses lèvres témoignait de ses émotions profondes. Il en était de même avec Albus Dumbledore, si ce n'était le pétillement de ses yeux, qui atteignait des nouveaux records.

Tonks avait abandonné et était tombée sur les genoux, le dos contre le mur, tout comme les autres Aurors qui avaient été sélectionnés car ils connaissaient la vérité à propos de Sirius.

"Mais, continuait Ginny tout en sortant sa baguette, je ne peux pas payer l'opération puisque je fais encore des études."

Elle métamorphosa deux couteaux qui étaient sur la table en une paire de cisailles à l'extrémité incandescente.

"Vous voyez, expliqua-t-elle fièrement au Ministre de la Magie en les lui montrant, cela cautérisera tout en coupant."

Fudge y jeta un coup d'œil, tout en se tâtant l'entrejambe pour vérifier que tout était bien là. Sirius, percevant la chaleur des lames, tenta de se dégager en se tortillant, mais Ginny le maintenait fermement en place, faisant preuve d'une poigne étonnamment forte.  
"Il va falloir faire attention, ou bien nous risquons de couper autre chose que les testicules."

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Sirius s'évanouit.

"Regardez, dit Ginny. Il vient de s'endormir. Je vais pouvoir m'y mettre tout de suite. Voulez-vous m'aider, Monsieur ?"

Fudge déglutit et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

"Non, non, c'est très bien Mademoiselle Weasley. Je viens juste de me rappeler que je suis attendu à l'instant même à mon bureau. Faites-le enregistrer et nous en resterons là, je vous le promets."

Le Ministre jeta un dernier regard au chien étendu au sol et courut à la porte, ne voulant pas être témoin de ce que la jeune fille allait faire. Les Aurors, qui s'étaient rapidement recomposé une attitude, le suivirent, en lançant des regards de remerciement à Ginny pour leur avoir permis d'assister à une scène aussi hilarante.

* * *

Sirius reprit ses esprits et regarda Ginny, qui avait re-métamorphosé les cisailles en couteaux, avec soulagement.  
"Je suis navrée, dit Ginny adoptant une mine désolée, mais Fudge a insisté pour que j'aille jusqu'au bout." 

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent autant qu'il était possible pour un chien et, malgré la force de caractère qu'il avait acquise à Azkaban, il s'évanouit de nouveau.

Dumbledore s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et pour la première fois depuis beaucoup, beaucoup d'années se laissa aller au fou rire. Le regard de Sirius quand Ginny lui avait menti resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort.

L'Animagus reprit une fois de plus ses esprits et constata que tous les autres étaient morts de rire. Il reprit sa forme humaine et saisit son entrejambe pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa avoir été mystifié. Il amorça un mouvement vers la jeune fille mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger, tout comme toute l'assistance. En effet, Harry avait décidé qu'il devait être le premier à parvenir auprès de Ginny. Il n'était pas conscient d'avoir utilisé la magie pour y parvenir, il avait simplement voulu être à ses côtés avant les autres.

Il s'élança et fit tournoyer la menue jeune fille dans les airs.  
"C'était fantastique ! lui dit-il, les yeux brillants. Tu as été extraordinaire."

Il inspira fortement, tentant de reprendre contrôle sur lui-même. Il leva une main et lui leva le visage vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
"Je t'aime, Ginny Weasley", lui dit-il pour la première fois, avec ferveur.

Ginny se perdit dans son regard. Elle avait rougi sous ses compliments et semblait stupéfaite par sa déclaration. Les autres retrouvèrent leur faculté de mouvement, maintenant que Harry était occupé à autre chose.  
"Tu le penses vraiment, Harry ?  
- De tout mon cœur", lui murmura-t-il simplement.  
Ginny se tendit vers lui et l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'elle le put, laissant transparaître tous ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Remus, qui s'était levé, regarda le jeune couple avec une admiration mêlée d'un peu de jalousie. James Potter, d'abord, qui s'était arrangé pour que Lily devienne folle de lui, elle qui était une des meilleures sorcières du monde, à son avis. Et maintenant Harry, qui avait trouvé une fille formidable, très différente de Lily mais lui ressemblant par son amour sans fard. Il envia la chance qu'avaient les Potter de trouver leur âme-sœur si précocement dans la vie.

Harry abrégea leur baiser, conscient de la présence des autres.

"Mademoiselle Weasley, dit Rogue en premier, vingt points pour Gryffondor pour votre rapidité d'action toute Serpentarde.  
- Et j'ajouterai vingt points pour votre excellente métamorphose", ajouta McGonagall, déterminée à ne pas se laisser damer le pion par Rogue. Les intéressés étaient toujours ses élèves à elle.

Harry bougea de façon à ce que le dos de Ginny se retrouve contre sa poitrine, ses bras enserrant la taille de la jeune fille de façon protectrice. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'elle à ce moment, ce dont Ginny était trop satisfaite pour s'en offusquer. Les professeurs, Hermione et Remus étaient plus ou moins échevelés, tellement ils avaient ri. Sirius, qui venait de réaliser à quel point il s'était fait avoir par Ginny, semblait hésiter entre reconnaissance et rancune.

"Je suis certain que vous vous demandez tous ce que Fudge faisait là", dit Harry qui avait décidé qu'il était temps d'éclaircir la situation.

Dumbledore, qui avait repris son sérieux, approuva. Les autres professeurs se rassirent. Harry resta comme il était, appréciant la douce étreinte. Il allait commencer ses explications quand le signal indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau Mmail apparut. Il le toucha de sa baguette et sourit :  
"Il semble que je répondrai à vos questions une fois que vous aurez lu les Mmails que vous allez recevoir", dit-il à l'assemblée.

Tous semblaient un peu perplexes quand le signal indiquant une arrivée apparut devant chacun d'eux.

* * *


	6. Journée d'un farceur 2

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

* * *

**Comme beaucoup de lecteurs soulèvent les mêmes questions, je vais faire une réponse groupée avant d'entreprendre les réponses individuelles (en espérant qu'il me restera des choses à dire) :**

**Q****uelques recommandations avant d'entreprendre la lecture d'un chapitre :**

- vous installer dans une cellule capitonnée (fortement conseillé)A défaut :  
- éviter de vous trouver à proximité de vos parents, camarades, collègues ou toute personne auprès de laquelle vous ne désirez pas passer pour un hystérique délirant  
- ne pas lire cette histoire après 22h pour ne pas indisposer vos voisins

L'équipe rejette toute responsabilité relatives aux conséquences des rire, hurlements et tout autre effet secondaire de cette fic.

**Certains d'entre vous ont souligné des invraisemblances dans le texte : **

Cela ne me dérange pas que vous le disiez, considérant que les commentaires servent à exprimer ce que l'on a ressenti à la lecture d'une histoire, que ce soit positif ou négatif.  
Un conseil cependant. Ne prenez pas cette histoire comme une fic sérieuse. C'est plutôt une parodie, parfois absurde, souvent outrée, qui privilégie l'humour à la vraisemblance.  
Oui, certaines scènes et répliques manquent de vraisemblance, oui, Harry va devenir un super héros. Mais vous avez ri, non ? C'est ce qui compte.

**Partition des chapitres :  
**

C'est pas pour être sadiques, c'est une question de longueur. Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long et j'ai décidé de les publier par tranches de 20 pages, ce qui est déjà honorable. La découpe est décidée en fonction du découpage des scènes et du nombre de pages. Le but n'est absolument pas de créer un suspense artificiel, je vous l'assure, mais de respecter le texte.

Pour info :  
- Le chapitre 5 a été publié en 2 parties  
- le chapitre 6 sera en 3 parties  
- le chapitre 7 en 2 parties  
- le chapitre 8 en 4 parties  
- le chapitre 9 en 4 parties

**Délais de publication : **

Il est parfaitement impossible pour nous de publier plus fréquemment qu'une fois par semaine. Même sur les chapitres déjà traduits, il reste la relecture a effectuer, ce qui est long : temps de relecture, validation et harmonisation des différentes corrections, discussion quand nous sommes en désaccord sur la traduction d'une expression.

Il faut ajouter le temps de réponse aux reviews, que j'estime indispensable. Si cela ne m'intéressait pas d'instaurer un vrai dialogue avec les lecteurs, je ne publierai pas.

**Enfin, je remercie ceux qui me félicitent d'être aussi drôle...**

... mais je n'y suis pour rien, car c'est une traduction. Tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur Jeconais.

Par contre, je suis sensible à l'expression de votre plaisir à lire cette historie et aussi à votre appréciation du style utilisé. Toute l'équipe passe beaucoup de temps à peaufiner le texte pour qu'il soit proche du sens original et que les jeux de mots soient bien traduits, tout en privilégiant une lecture fluide en français et vierge de tout anglicisme. Tous les encouragements que nous avons reçus à cet égard ont été très appréciés.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Une journée dans la vie d'un farceur (Partie 2/2)**

**De :** La Gazette du Sorcier

**A :** Tous les abonnés - édition spéciale

**Objet :** Sirius Black innocenté !

**La Gazette du Sorcier **

**_Sirius Black innocenté ! _**

**Peter Pettigrow, toujours en vie ! **

De notre envoyée spéciale : Rita Skeeter

Nouvelle stupéfiante en direct du Ministère de la Magie, Peter Pettigrow est toujours en vie ! Il a été déféré devant le Département de l'application de la Loi Magique (DLM) aujourd'hui et on lui a immédiatement administré du Veritaserum. Monsieur Pettigrow a été capturé par Celui-qui-a-survécu en personne : Harry J. Potter. Monsieur Potter a fait parvenir un communiqué indiquant que ses parents, James et Lily Potter, pouvaient désormais reposer en paix, après l'arrestation de leur Gardien du secret qui avait révélé leur cachette à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom il y a quinze ans.

Quel choc pour notre communauté ! Nous avons toujours cru que Sirius Black était le Gardien du secret des Potter. Les Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus J. Lupin formaient un groupe d'amis depuis Poudlard. Selon une source proche de la famille Potter, Sirius Black, 37 ans, avait été pressenti comme Gardien du secret mais il avait convaincu James et Lily d'opter pour Pettigrow, ce qui s'est révélé être une très mauvaise idée.

Dans la première salle d'audience du Ministère de la Magie, Madame Amelia Bones a tenu une session extraordinaire afin de juger Peter Pettigrow pour complicité dans l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que pour le meurtre de douze Moldus. Il a été condamné sans délai à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur à la Prison d'Azkaban. Les Aurors l'y ont immédiatement escorté afin que la sentence y soit exécutée.

Madame Bones a rendu son verdict en s'adressant à Monsieur Pettigrow en ces termes : "_Vous êtes un individu détestable qui a contribué à briser la vie d'un grand nombre de personnes. Vous êtes directement responsable de crimes qui rongeraient de remords une personne normale. Je vous déclare coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation et vous condamne à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur dans les plus brefs délais_."

Madame Bones a ajouté : "Je déclare Sirius Black innocent de toutes les accusations retenues contre lui. Il est libre de mener une vie normale, dès à présent, et bénéficiera d'une réhabilitation totale et de l'effacement de toute mention de culpabilité sur son casier judiciaire. Une indemnisation pour ses années d'emprisonnement injustifié sera examinée ultérieurement."

Le premier novembre 1981, le lendemain du meurtre du couple Potter par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Sirius T. Black avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de celui douze Moldus dans une rue animée de Londres. Le sobre rapport que le DLM avait obtenu des Aurors avait décrit Monsieur Black comme un meurtrier de sang froid, ayant tué pas moins de trois de ses meilleurs amis. Dedalus Diggle avait raconté que Black riait aux éclats quand les Aurors l'ont arrêté.

Black n'avait pas été jugé à l'époque et avait été condamné à la prison d'Azkaban, sans délai. Il y est resté détenu pendant douze ans. Black s'est échappé en 1993. Une importante chasse à l'homme avait alors été organisée par les gouvernements sorcier et moldu, en pure perte.

L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt a été interrogé par notre envoyée spéciale, dès la clôture du procès. " _La capture de Pettigrow a été orchestrée de main de maître par Harry. Sans son intervention, cette parodie de justice aurait perduré encore des années_." Shacklebolt, qui avait été chargé de retrouver Sirius Black, a ajouté : "Je n'avais aucune preuve que Black soit coupable. J'avais connu Monsieur Black quand nous faisions tous deux partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Ma principale préoccupation, dans l'affaire Sirius, était de le retrouver pour prouver son innocence."

Une source anonyme au sein du Ministère nous a dévoilé que Monsieur Black fait partie d'une organisation secrète en lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Information intéressante, alors que la plupart d'entre nous ont toujours considéré Black comme un Mangemort. A l'heure où nous mettons sous presse, il nous a été impossible d'interroger le tout récent réhabilité.

Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Il y eut un silence abasourdi dans la Salle sur Demande, alors que tous finissaient leur lecture, les uns après les autres. 

"Tu as réussi ! hurla Ginny d'une voix aiguë, se retournant pour l'embrasser. Tu as réussi !"

Elle sautait de joie, comprenant tout ce que cela représentait pour Harry et pour Sirius.

Sirius Black restait pétrifié devant la représentation virtuelle du Mmail qui annonçait son acquittement. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Remus posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit.

"Toutes mes félicitations, Sirius !

- Remus, vous devriez l'emmener dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore. J'ai du whisky Pur-Feu dans un de mes tiroirs. Sirius semble avoir besoin d'un verre. Le mot de passe pour entrer est _Urgence pour Harry_"

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et guida l'Animagus toujours abasourdi hors de la pièce.

"Tu as envoyé un de tes Portoloins en pièce jointe à Pettigrow ?" demanda Dumbledore à Harry en le regardant avec une expression amusée.

- Oui, c'est ça répondit Harry. Hermione et Ginny m'ont indiqué le sortilège adéquat et comment le lier au Mmail."

Hermione, tout en séchant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, eut un petit sourire. C'était bien de Harry que d'attribuer le bénéfice de ses réussites aux autres, laissant entendre que sa propre contribution avait été négligeable.

Elle regretta que Ron ne soit pas là pour partager leur joie, mais elle savait que cela n'était pas possible. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle estimait qu'il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de certaines habitudes. Elle ne pouvait envisager de passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne aussi hypocrite qu'étroite d'esprit. Il avait des qualités merveilleuses, qu'elle appréciait. Mais, même si cela ne la dérangeait pas auparavant, le refus du jeune homme de regarder le monde qui les entourait autrement qu'à travers ses lunettes de Gryffondor les séparait désormais.

Rogue fut le premier à l'interroger :

"Comment vous êtes-vous procuré l'adresse Mmail de Pettigrow ?

- Voldemort me l'a faite parvenir quand il m'a invité à rejoindre ses rangs.

- Et vous avez attiré Fudge ici pour que Madame Bones puisse agir sans interférence ?

- Exactement, acquiesça Harry. Vu la façon dont le Ministère fonctionne, j'ai pensé que si Pettigrow pouvait être jugé et condamné sans que personne ne cherche à faire pression, ce serait bien mieux. La seule personne susceptible de s'interposer était Fudge, alors il valait mieux qu'il soit ailleurs.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore le regardant avec fierté, je pense que les félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour. Cependant, nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, car Voldemort n'en restera sûrement pas là.

* * *

**De :** Hermione Granger 

**A :** Fleur Delacour, Pénélope Deauclaire, Nymphadora Tonks, Katie Bell, Angelica Johnson

**Cc :** Ginny Weasley

**Objet :** S.P.A.

Mesdames,

Je pense que je dois attirer votre attention sur l'attitude des insupportables abrutis dont nous sommes amoureuses. J'ai essayé de me soigner, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun remède. ;-)

Il semble que le gang des frères Weasley, non content d'avoir mis fin à deux des relations amoureuses de Ginny, s'est mis en tête d'en détruire une troisième, sans aucun égard pour l'amour que Ginny porte à son nouveau petit ami, Harry Potter.

Ainsi, ils se sont arrangés pour que Harry se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, dans l'espoir qu'il romprait avec Ginny. A l'heure actuelle, il semble que Harry fasse parfaitement face à la situation, ce n'est donc pas le sujet que je désire aborder avec vous.

Si vos petits amis ressemblent à Ron, leur conduite est parfaitement hypocrite. Pour cette raison, je propose la création de la Société Protectrice contre les Abrutis. Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous entraider.

J'ai commencé à accumuler des indications sur la farce que Harry est en train d'organiser pour se venger des Abrutis et je pense que nous pourrions être particulièrement bien placées pour lui donner un coup de main.

Hermione

* * *

**De :** Fleur Delacour 

**A :** Membres de la S.P.A.

**Pièce jointe :** Bible vélane.pmt

**Objet :** Re : S.P.A.

Mesdames,

j'approuve totalement les propos d'Hermione. J'ignorais totalement que Bill participait à ce genre d'opération sournoise. J'ai décidé que, tant qu'il ne modifiera pas sa conduite, il perdra certains privilèges. Je serais ravie d'aider Harry, qui est un garçon charmant.

Vous trouverez ci-joint une Bible vélane, considérez-la comme un cadeau pour mes nouvelles sœurs. Je pense que vous en apprécierez le contenu, quand tout ceci sera terminé.

F.

* * *

**De :** Pénélope 

**A :** Membres de la S.P.A.

**Objet :** Re : Re : S.P.A.

Vous pouvez compter sur moi. J'avais cru que Percy avait été au bout de sa stupidité, l'année dernière quand il refusait de croire Harry. Il est allé trop loin.

J'approuve totalement Fleur. Ceinture pour Percy également.

P.D.

* * *

**De :** Tonks 

**A :** Chères autre membres de la S.P.A.

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : S.P.A.

Je marche avec vous, bien sûr. Bien que Charlie me plaise beaucoup, je pense qu'il risque de tomber sur un os.

Tout comme vous, je ne pense pas que Harry ait besoin d'aide pour se débrouiller contre eux. Etes-vous au courant de ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ? Il a fait innocenter son parrain et capturer le bras droit de Voldemort en même temps.

Quand il se vengera, je veux être au premier rang pour voir ça ! J''approuve sans réserves.

Tonks

* * *

**De :** Katie et Angelina 

**A :** Toute la S.P.A.

**Objet :** Nous aussi

Ouais, nous nous joignons à vous. Fred et George vont expérimenter une période de régime sec.

Bonne idée, Hermione, bien qu'il va vraiment falloir que nous rediscutions de notre appellation.

K&A

* * *

"Merci", dit chaleureusement Sirius en étreignant Harry avec force. 

Plusieurs verres de whisky et une promenade dans Pré-au-Lard l'avaient convaincu que c'était bien vrai. Il était enfin libre. Harry rayonnait de le voir ainsi. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la Cabane Hurlante, pour le premier cours de transplanage de Harry, hors des barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard.

"Bien Harry", dit Sirius qui réussit à adopter l'attitude sérieuse d'un professeur pendant presque cinq secondes avant que Harry ne lui donne une bourrade

Sirius vacilla mais prit sa forme d'Animagus pour sauter sur Harry et le renverser. Il lui lécha avidement la figure, en bavant autant que possible.

"Beurk ! hurla Harry. Couché le chien, ou je le dis à Ginny !"

Sirius s'éloigna et se retransforma, jetant un regard torve à son filleul.

"Tu te caches derrière ses jupes ?

- Bien sûr ! admit Harry, souriant effrontément. J'ai une vue imprenable de cet endroit là."

Sirius rit bruyamment.

"J'ai l'impression que tu as craqué pour un feu de Bengale."

"Je sais, convint Harry. Elle est étonnante.

- Bon, pour en revenir à nos dragons, je suis supposé commencer par la théorie du transplanage, mais tu me connais. Je suis incapable de me conformer aux règles, même avec une baguette sur la tempe."

Harry rit en approuvant.

"Ce que je veux que tu fasses est très simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'imaginer précisément ta destination, c'est-à-dire, le coin de la pièce, là-bas, pour commencer. Ouvre ton esprit et propulse-toi là-bas. C'est une impression opposée à celle des Portoloins. Au lieu d'être saisi au niveau du nombril et tiré en avant, c'est ta magie qui te propulse et tu ressens donc une forte poussée dans le dos.

Sirius s'approcha de Harry.

"Regarde-moi pour commencer."

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sirius se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui faisant face.

"Tu vois, c'est facile."

Harry hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant tout à coup très nerveux.

" Ne t'en fais pas, lui jeta Sirius de l'autre bout de la pièce. Fred et George y arrivent, alors ce ne peut pas être si difficile, non ?"

Harry approuva en riant. Il se concentra sur le coin opposé et essaya d'ouvrir son esprit.

"Très bien, continuait Sirius, maintenant, propulse-toi par ici."

Harry s'appliqua, sentant sa magie grandir en lui, essayant profusément d'agir, mais il ne savait pas comment la convertir.

Sirius attendit un moment, puis décida de l'aider. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il transplana derrière Harry et hurla :

"BOUH !"

Harry sursauta et se retourna :

"SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- T'as vu où tu es ?" le nargua Sirius.

Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était dans le coin opposé.

"J'ai réussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Ouaip, répondit Sirius en lui jetant un regard emprunt de fierté paternelle. Maintenant, si tu revenais par ici sans que j'aie à te faire peur ?"

Harry opina et exécuta ce qu'on lui demandait. Il apparut auprès de Sirius avec un crac sonore.

"Parfait, lui dit son parrain. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu recommences, mais tout en essayant de réduire le bruit que tu fais. Je sais que les jumeaux sont très bruyants, mais c'est pour la frime. Toi, tu risques d'avoir besoin de te déplacer le plus silencieusement possible. C'est l'air qui est déplacé à l'arrivée qui produit le bruit. Si tu tentes d'apparaître un peu plus doucement, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver."

Harry se concentra une fois de plus. Cela semblait plus facile, maintenant que la magie savait quoi faire. La sensation était plus forte qu'avec un Portoloin car c'est lui qui contrôlait les choses. Il disparut puis refit surface derrière Sirius, aussi doucement que possible. Avec un sourire, il cria :

"BOUH !"

Sirius sursauta et toisa Harry qui lui rendit un regard innocent.

"Ok, grogna Sirius, comme tu sembles très bien maîtriser les courtes distances, que dirais-tu de transplaner à Little Whinging ?

- D'accord approuva Harry avec chaleur. Dans le parc ?

- D'accord", dit Sirius, juste avant de disparaître, laissant Harry se débrouiller.

Le jeune homme sourit et disparut à son tour. Au lieu de réapparaître immédiatement, il s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part et regarda autour de lui. Tout était d'un gris uniforme. Il put voir des bandes lumineuses passer à proximité et il présuma que c'était d'autres sorciers en train de transplaner. Un peu plus loin, il vit une sorte de mur dont il s'approcha.

Il se trouva instantanément à proximité, la distance ne signifiant rien en ce lieu. Il examina attentivement le mur, se demandant ce que c'était. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas solide. C'était des tourbillons de magie qui formaient un dôme recouvrant une grande étendue. Il remarqua que les multiples couches de magie qui composaient la muraille tournaient à des vitesses différentes, générant régulièrement de minuscules interstices scintillants entre elles.

Harry savait que ce qu'il allait faire était terriblement stupide, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il regarda la séquence qui se jouait sur la muraille et se projeta à un endroit où une brèche allait apparaître. Il minuta son action parfaitement et traversa la muraille.Une milliseconde plus tard, il apparaissait dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier était assis dans un grand fauteuil, les pieds sur sa table de travail. Il n'avait pas de chaussures mais portait des chaussettes qui auraient rendu Dobby très fier. Il tenait un rapport d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Albus sentit tout à coup une présence et sauta sur ses pieds, la baguette pointée vers l'intrus. Il estimait que personne n'aurait dû pouvoir se trouver là.

"Harry ! dit-il en se rasseyant, ce n'est pas bien de ta part de terrifier un vieil homme comme moi. Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver avec Sirius ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit Harry en rougissant. J'étais en train de transplaner avec Patmol, mais je me suis arrêté pour examiner le Nulle-part. J'ai vu cette grande muraille et j'y ai regardé de plus près. J'ai remarqué les brèches qui y apparaissaient de façon régulière et je me suis projeté dedans. Mais je croyais qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard ?"

Dumbledore posa pensivement son regard clair sur le jeune homme.

"Pas impossible, Harry, dit-il finalement. Seulement au-delà de la capacité de la plupart des sorciers. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Sirius, nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard."

Harry acquiesça et disparut, arrivant à anticiper les trous dans le mur plus facilement, cette fois-ci.

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore 

**A :** Aberforth Dumbledore

**Objet :** Protections

Aberforth, comment vas-tu mon vieux ?

Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service et aller jeter un oeil sur les protections qui entourent Poudlard ? Quelqu'un vient de me dire qu'il y a des brèches dedans.

Albus.

* * *

**De :** Petit frère 

**A :** Grand frère

**Objet :** Re : Protections

Albus,

Je vais bien. Les gens me fichent la paix car ils croient que je suis complètement givré. C'est vrai que les chèvres y sont peut-être pour quelque chose.

Tu connais les bières Gummi ? C'est un produit moldu. J'ai essayé l'autre jour, c'est délicieux.

J'ai été voir les protections et je dois dire que c'est notre meilleur travail à ce jour. C'est impénétrable, je n'ai rien trouvé qui clochait.

Je pense que celui qui t'a dit qu'il y avait des brèches est aussi dingue que je semble l'être.

Abe

* * *

**De :** Dumbledore, senior 

**A :** Dumbledore, junior

**Objet :** Re2 : Protections

J'ai déjà essayé les bières Gummi il y a quelques années, elles sont effectivement très bonnes. Mais pas autant que mes Larmes de citron, bien sûr. _(ndt : c'est une vodka-citron)_

Je préférerais que tu ne mettes pas tant d'application à paraître fou. Ou que tu ne t'y prennes pas de cette façon. Regarde-moi : tout le monde pense que je suis fou, mais je reste respectable.

Pour en revenir aux protections, un étudiant vient juste de les franchir. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était en train d'observer le Nulle-part quand il a vu les protections, remarqué une brèche, et passé au travers.

Albus

* * *

**De :** Je peux difficilement être appelé Junior à plus de 150 ans. 

**A :** Le plus vieux

**Objet :** Re : Re2 : Protections

Tu as toujours voulu être respectable, Albus. Moi, je veux juste mener ma petite vie tranquille, tenir un petit bar et te donner un coup de main à chaque fois que tu me le demandes. Tu sais ce que je pense de la communauté magique. Si le Ministre avait le moindre bon sens, cette sale histoire de Voldemort ne serait pas arrivée.

En ce qui concerne ton élève… Dois-je préciser à quel point cela paraissait ridicule ? Je n'étais pas loin de te considérer comme malade mental et te faire interner à Ste Mangouste. Mais il se trouve que tu avais raison. J'ai fait une petite expérience : j'ai transplané sans prévoir de destination.

Cela m'a démontré que ton élève avait raison et que _le Nulle-part_ est un bon terme pour décrire l'endroit. Je te suggère d'essayer une fois.

J'ai examiné nos protections et il y avait bien des petites brèches dedans. Je pense que c'est dans la nature de la magie. J'ai essayé de passer au travers, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai été faire un tour du côté du Ministère de la Magie et j'ai constaté que leur boulot était très moyen, loin d'être aussi bon que le nôtre. Leurs brèches sont bien plus grosses et je pense que je pourrais passer au travers avec un peu d'efforts.

Mais je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à ce propos, Albus. Je dirais qu'il y a seulement dix à quinze sorciers dans le monde qui seraient capables de parvenir dans le Nulle-part et seulement trois (sans compter ton élève, je veux donc dire toi, moi et Voldemort) qui seraient capables de passer les protections du Ministère et aucun capable de pénétrer dans Poudlard.

Bien que je pense que la moitié des sorciers capables d'atteindre le Nulle-part soient dans le mauvais camp, je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux aura l'idée de le faire. Moi, je ne l'ai pas eue.

Félicite monsieur Potter pour moi. Pourquoi ne me l'amènerais-tu pas pour prendre le thé, un de ces jours ? Je suis très intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

Un Abe très intrigué

* * *

**De :** Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi 

**A :** Né de la dernière pluie

**Objet :** Re4 : Protections

Merci Abe pour le temps que tu as passé là-dessus. Je serais ravi de t'amener monsieur Potter. Félicitations pour ta perspicacité, d'ailleurs.

J'ai récemment remarqué, indépendamment de sa récente prise de maturité, qu'il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit qu'il y a des choses qu'il est tout simplement impossible de faire. Il vient de réussir à capturer Peter Pettigrow en utilisant un portoloin en pièce jointe. Il est très stimulant d'être son enseignant, il nous surprend constamment.

Que dirais-tu de jeudi à dix-huit heures ? Je pense que Monsieur Potter me fera transplaner directement chez toi.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? 

- Oh, je me suis arrêté en route pour regarder le paysage, répondit Harry gaiement.

- C'était comment ?

- Pas mal, répondit Harry, en souriant.

- D'accord. As-tu déjà lu le Quidditch à travers les âges ?"

Harry parut surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

"Je l'ai survolé deux ou trois fois.

- Parfait", approuva Sirius.

C'était le seul livre que Harry était susceptible d'avoir lu et qui mentionnait les limitations régissant les transplanages long-courriers.

"Je veux que tu fasses ce qu'on appelle un transplanage d'escorte. Tu vas nous faire transplaner à Isla Espagnol.

- Où est-ce ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, sourit Sirius. Allez ! Prêt pour un petit défi ?"

Harry s'avança et se saisit de la main de Sirius. Ils disparurent ensemble et réapparurent sur une plage.

"Waouh ! s'exclama Sirius, visiblement impressionné. Beau boulot, petit. La plupart des sorciers n'arrivent pas à se rendre à l'étranger, d'autant moins en remorquant quelqu'un d'autre. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué, admit Harry dans un bâillement. Où sommes-nous ?"

Sirius eut un petit sourire et entraîna Harry plus loin vers une petite caverne. A l'intérieur, il y avait un ancien foyer et un certain nombre de carcasses d'oiseau. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il regarda son parrain.

"C'est là que tu étais ?"

Sirius hocha doucement la tête, l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

"Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qui s'était passé en détails ", l'incita Harry en utilisant sa baguette pour allumer un feu et faire apparaître deux chaises confortables.

Sirius sourit et s'assit. Il regarda la plage à l'extérieur, magnifique tout au long de plus de vingt-cinq mètres de côte.

"Quand Bellatrix m'a expédié de l'autre côté du voile, j'ai paniqué et tenté de transplaner. Cela m'a sauvé la vie. Le voile est une passerelle vers, comment dire, un endroit très désagréable. Je crois que j'ai transplané au milieu du voyage. Ce fut incroyablement difficile et je me rappelle avoir usé mes dernières forces. J'ai atterri ici, je ne sais trop comment. J'étais épuisé, je me suis transformé et me suis endormi.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait noir. J'ai essayé de me retransformer, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'avais plus du tout de magie en moi. L'idée de rester toute ma vie sous une forme de chien sur une île au milieu de nulle part n'étant pas vraiment réjouissante et j'étais assez inquiet. Et bien sûr, je me faisais du souci pour un certain filleul."

Sirius fit paresseusement apparaître deux boissons et en passa une à Harry.

"Il s'est passé deux mois avant que je ne commence à sentir ma magie revenir. Je ne me suis jamais senti si soulagé. J'ai survécu en mangeant des moqueurs polyglottes et des lézards des laves qui sont les animaux vivant dans le coin. Ce n'est pas un régime des plus plaisants, mais il m'a maintenu en vie."

Sirius se remit sur ses pieds et se mit à marcher de long en large, ébranlé par ses souvenirs.

"Il m'a fallu un mois supplémentaire pour réussir à me retransformer. J'avais exploré toute l'île sous ma forme de chien, mais j'avais préféré éviter de m'approcher des gens sous cet aspect, car il terrorise les Moldus."

"SIRIUS ! "

Un cri les interrompit. Une femme à la peau dorée, qui portait une sorte de poncho clair et une jupe rose vif s'élançait vers eux en tempêtant contre eux. Bien que Harry ne comprenne pas la langue qu'elle parlait, il était assez évident qu'elle était en train de jurer.

Harry regarda son parrain qui fit un pas hésitant, d'un air embarrassé. La femme, qui était nu-pieds, les rejoignit finalement et, sans hésiter, ramena son poing droit en arrière et balança un crochet dévastateur en direction du menton de l'ancien détenu.

Sirius s'abattit sur le sol comme un boxeur sonné.

La femme, toujours folle de rage, lui balança un coup de pied, sans cesser de hurler dans son étrange langage. Harry se demanda mollement s'il devait aider son parrain mais conclut que, quoiqu'il ait fait, il méritait sans doute ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Finalement, la femme tomba à genoux et embrassa passionnément le sorcier allongé, laissant ce dernier un peu ahuri.

"Toi, filleul, demanda-t-elle à Harry en un anglais hésitant.

- Oui, répondit Harry en hochant simultanément la tête.

- Sirius aimer toi beaucoup. Il parler rien d'autre. Il toujours promis rester contact avec Juanita. Lui groin menteur."

Harry éclata de rire.

"Vous avez connu Sirius quand il était ici ?

- Si, Sirius rester chez moi, beaucoup fait bête à deux dos."

Maintenant, Sirius rougissait furieusement. Il jeta rapidement un sortilège de traduction sur eux deux, pour leur permettre de parler espagnol.

"Je suis désolé, Juanita, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais dû te contacter, je sais.

- Espèce de sale sorcier", fut la traduction polie des paroles de la dame.

Sirius se figea :

"Que sais-tu à propos des sorciers ?"

Juanita leva les yeux au ciel :

"Tu es apparu de nulle part, sans papiers d'identité, sans être connu de personne, disant que tu étais dans le coin depuis plusieurs mois. Au même moment, le grand chien qui décimait la faune locale a disparu et ne revenait que quand tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais tout excité quand tu as vu ce hibou, la première fois et tu es arrivé à quitter l'île quand quelqu'un t'a envoyé une vieille chaussette. Je suis peut-être la fille d'un simple paysan, mais je ne suis pas stupide, Sirius Black !

- Ainsi, Sirius n'était pas tout seul pendant tout le temps passé ici, demanda Harry.

- Et soudain, il parle espagnol comme un gars du pays ? Sorcier !"

Harry hocha la tête et ôta ses lunettes. Il savait finalement où il se trouvait. Il avait fait un exposé sur les îles Galápagos, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il fixa les yeux de la femme, la sondant profondément.

Juanita retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Celui-qui-a-survécu ne tourne son regard vers son parrain.

Harry pouvait sentir la confiance de Sirius, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de soutenir son regard auparavant. Il se sourit à lui-même : Patmol ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était plus facile sans la barrière des lunettes.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose auquel vous tenez dans vos affaires ? demanda aimablement Harry à la femme qui se tenait face à lui

- Mes bijoux, répondit Juanita, presque en transe.

- _Accio bijoux Juanita_, appela Harry, en se concentrant et agitant sa baguette.

- Mais que fais-tu Harry ?" demanda Sirius se sentant tout à coup nerveux.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire, mais ne lui répondit pas. Les bijoux arrivèrent un instant plus tard. Harry se leva de sa chaise, prit les mains de Juanita et de Sirius et les transporta tous les deux dans la maison des Black, place Grimmaurd.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Juanita, un peu effrayée.

- En Angleterre, lui répondit Harry. Sirius vous aime. Il n'a pas pu revenir comme il le voulait car il était poursuivi pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il a pensé qu'il valait mieux pour vous que vous l'oubliiez plutôt que d'être en cavale avec lui. Son innocence a été déclarée cet après-midi et la première chose qu'il a faite a été de revenir auprès de vous."

Le dernier point était un peu exagéré, mais Harry estimait que c'était nécessaire.

"Sirius. Juanita t'aime, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, elle ne t'a jamais oublié et est restée à t'attendre. Elle n'a pas de famille chez elle et en sait encore plus qu'elle nous en a dit sur la communauté sorcière. Vous me raconterez plus tard comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, je suis déjà parti !" conclut Harry avant de transplaner vers Poudlard.

* * *

"Tu m'aimes ? demanda Juanita à Sirius. 

- Depuis notre première rencontre, répondit simplement le sorcier en hochant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu me voir ?"

Les larmes brillant dans ses yeux le touchèrent profondément.

"J'étais en cavale, vivant sous ma forme de chien la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas une vie pour toi. Tu méritais mieux.

- Et je ne mérite pas de choisir par moi-même ? J'ai vécu comme paysanne sur l'équateur toute ma vie et cela peut difficilement être pire !"

Sirius, s'approcha d'elle.

"Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes tellement", dit-elle en mettant sa tête contre son épaule.

L'Animagus l'étreignit, appréciant la sensation d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle.

"Harry est extraordinaire, admit-il. C'est grâce à lui que je suis libre."

Juanita l'enlaça à son tour et l'embrassa.

* * *

Harry revint dans le bureau de Dumbledore, complètement épuisé. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et s'endormit. Il dormait si profondément qu'il n'entendit pas le directeur revenir ni tenter de le réveiller, avant de s'installer à son bureau pour régler quelques papiers. 

"Harry ?" appela Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

"Pardon, Professeur.

- Il faut que tu manges."

Les yeux bleu pâle étaient emplis d'attention et d'inquiétude mélangées.

"Me suis-je jamais excusé pour avoir détruit votre bureau ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Oui, lui sourit Dumbledore. A la minute même où tu as pardonné les erreurs d'un vieil homme.

- Vous n'êtes pas… commença machinalement Harry, avant de sourire malicieusement. Bon, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune."

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis quand même désolé de l'avoir fait.

- Je sais Harry, je sais. Tu te sens capable d'aller dans la Grande Salle ?

- Non, pas vraiment, admit Harry dans un grand bâillement.

- Bien, nous allons manger ici, alors."

Harry sourit avec gratitude :

"Par contre, je pense que je dois raconter à plusieurs personnes ce que j'ai fait cet après midi.

- Qui ? " demanda le vieux directeur.

Harry réfléchit une seconde et décida de rajouter le professeur Rogue à sa liste, car il en aurait besoin pour la suite de son plan contre les frères Weasley, sans compter que le professeur lui avait tendu un rameau d'olivier, le matin même.

"Ginny, Hermione, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue."

Dumbledore utilisa sa poudre de cheminette pour inviter le professeur Rogue à le rejoindre dans son bureau et lui demander d'amener une potion reconstituante. Il demanda au professeur McGonagall de venir avec Ginny et Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles et la responsable de Gryffondor arrivèrent en premier.

"Harry ! s'écria Ginny, bouleversée par la fatigue et l'épuisement qu'elle lisait sur son visage. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je te le dirai quand le professeur Rogue nous aura rejoints, bailla Harry.

Ginny s'assit à ses côtés, le faisant se rallonger et poser sa tête dans son giron. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, oublieuse de ceux qui les entouraient. McGonagall et Hermione échangèrent un sourire attendri et s'assirent tranquillement.

"Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé, dit le professeur Rogue en faisant irruption dans la pièce avec bien trop d'énergie au goût de Harry. Il ne m'en restait plus, alors j'ai dû en refaire un chaudron.

- Merci Severus", lui sourit Dumbledore en lui offrant une chaise.

Rogue jeta un œil à Harry et lui tendit la potion, constatant qu'elle était pour lui.

"Merci", dit Harry qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Il s'assit et vida la bouteille en une lampée. Tout le monde le regardait attendant de voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles, mais rien ne vint.

"Ça a marché ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, sourit Harry. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir besoin de dormir pendant une année entière. Quelques jours me suffiront, maintenant.

- Harry, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, cette potion devrait vous faire bondir dans toute la pièce comme un insupportable Gryffondor.

- Hum", fit Harry, soulignant son interjection d'un vague signe de la main.

Plusieurs assiettes de sandwiches apparurent sur le bureau et Harry en engloutit plusieurs sans perdre davantage de temps.

"Sirius est amoureux, finit-il par lancer.

- Quoi ! fit Rogue en laissant échapper son assiette.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi, sourit Harry. Il semble qu'alors que nous pensions qu'il était mort, ce vieux cabot 'faisait la bête à deux dos' avec une captivante Moldue prénommé Juanita.

- Juanita ? s'enquit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants.

- Oui, une ravissante Equatorienne.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et serra la main de sa petite amie.

"J'ai persuadé Sirius de m'apprendre à transplaner.

- Bonne idée, sourit Ginny, appréciant l'idée que Harry soit capable de s'échapper en cas de besoin.

- Après avoir posé les bases, il m'a demandé de faire un transplanage d'escorte vers une des îles Galápagos, au large de l'Equateur. Là, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il ne nous avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant aussi longtemps. Puis Juanita est arrivée soudainement et lui a flanqué un pain."

Les rires emplirent la pièce, notamment de la part de Rogue, qui se sentait dans de meilleures dispositions envers Black, depuis la vengeance de Ginny.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis aperçu qu'ils s'aimaient et j'ai fait venir les bijoux de Juanita et je nous ai tous les trois ramenés place Grimmaurd Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre et j'ai transplané à Poudlard, les laissant ensemble."

Harry eut de nouveau sommeil.

"On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard", dit doctement Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas, il s'était rendormi sur l'épaule de Ginny. La jeune fille bougea doucement, de façon à repositionner la tête de Harry sur ses genoux.

Les deux professeurs et les deux élèves se tournèrent machinalement vers Dumbledore pour avoir une réponse. Le vieux directeur, les yeux scintillant joyeusement, se renversa dans sa chaise :

"Mettre en place des protections anti-transplanage est très difficile. Il faut en effet créer une barrière permanente, tout autour du périmètre à protéger. Or, comme vous le savez, la magie est vivante et jamais statique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, quand Harry a fait son premier transplanage long-courrier, il s'est arrêté en cours de route et a regardé autour de lui."

Rogue et McGonagall ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche. Puis ils se regardèrent et hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Ils disparurent, restèrent absents quelques secondes et réapparurent.

"Avez-vous vu le Nulle-part leur demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Rogue. C'est bien le terme. Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder ainsi auparavant. J'ai vu les protections. C'est impressionnant.

- Avez-vous vu les trous dedans ?

- Oui, mais il y en avait très peu.

- Harry est passé au travers.

- Voldemort pourrait-il en faire autant ? s'inquiéta Rogue.

- Je ne le pense pas, répondit gaiement Dumbledore. Il était déjà très improbable qu'il essaie et cela ne nous a pas effleuré l'esprit durant toutes ces années. Je doute qu'il y pense.

- Mais pourquoi Harry est-il aussi épuisé ?" demanda Ginny.

L'idée que son petit ami puisse transplaner dans Poudlard lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle imaginait toutes sortes d'utilisations dont très peu avaient à voir avec les études. Elle appréciait aussi le degré de confiance que Harry mettait en elle du seul fait qu'il se soit endormi contre elle.

"Ginny, sourit le professeur McGonagall à la jeune sorcière, le sorcier moyen ne peut transplaner sans problème qu'à travers le pays, peut-être en Europe. L'idée est que, plus vous allez loin, plus c'est fatigant. Harry a fait la moitié d'un tour du monde avec une autre personne, ce qui requiert une quantité phénoménale de pouvoir. Il a ensuite ramené deux personnes avec lui. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Sirius à ce propos d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point cela a pu être éreintant."

Les cinq personnes présentes passèrent le reste de la soirée à commenter les événements de la journée, alors que Harry dormait plus tranquillement que d'habitude, les doigts tendres de Ginny éloignant les cauchemars.

Finalement, Dumbledore renvoya les deux jeunes filles dans leurs dortoirs et promit de transporter Harry à l'infirmerie, pour qu'il puisse se remettre de son épuisement.

* * *

**De :** Bill 

**A :** Frères, tous

**Objet :** J'AI MAL AU DOS !

Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai mal au dos ?

Parce que j'ai dû dormir sur ce fichu canapé la nuit dernière. Mon adorable demi-vélane de petite amie a utilisé deux langages différents pour me faire savoir sa désapprobation concernant notre action à l'encontre de "cher 'arry".

Je hais ce canapé.

Je suggère de laisser Harry sortir avec Ginny.

Bill

PS : Je ne sais pas exactement ce que "_comment peut-on être aussi stupide et borné, ça me dépasse_" (1) veut dire, mais si je m'en tiens à son expression, ce n'est pas un compliment.

_(1) En français dans le texte, bien évidemment_

* * *

**De :** Charlie 

**A :** Les frères Weasley

**Objet :** Re : J'AI MAL AU DOS !

Tonks a également exprimé son mécontentement, très vocalement, je dirais. Avoir une petite amie métamorphomage a quelques petits avantages, mais c'est TRES troublant quand elle prend la tête de maman pour me crier dessus.

Tu n'aurais pas pu contrôler ta petite amie, Ron ?

C

--

_Draconis domimium _

* * *

**De :** Le plus jeune 

**A :** Les aînés

**Objet :** Re2 : J'AI MAL AU DOS !

Je vous avais prévenus que cela allait arriver. Inutile de songer revenir en arrière, maintenant. Alors vous avez tous du dormir sur le divan ? Cela fait des jours qu'il en est de même pour moi. On est tous dans la même galère.

J'ai une idée. Pourquoi n'appliquerions nous pas notre stratégie "Fratrie Weasley" sur Harry.

Ron

* * *

**De :** M. P. Weasley 

**A :** Fratrie

**Objet :** Re : Re2 : J'AI MAL AU DOS !

J'ai moi aussi passé la nuit dernière sur le divan. Pénélope ne m'a même pas laissé prendre une robe propre ce matin. Cependant, Ron a raison, nous devons faire front tous ensemble. Ce n'est qu'un revers mineur.

En ce qui concerne l'idée de la "Fratrie Weasley", en tant que dernière victime de cette méthode, je peux répondre de son efficacité. Bien que l'honnêteté me force à admettre que, aussi effrayants que vous puissiez être, notre petite sœur reste la plus terrifiante.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué comment ses yeux luisent quand elle est passionnée par quelque chose. Ils luisaient quand elle m'a traité de tête de cochon invertébré et je pouvais les sentir brûler en moi. C'était très curieux. Je crains que ce soit elle qui m'ait obligé à me remettre en question et à réaliser quel glandu j'étais devenu.

Je vous suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir préservé de la voie dans laquelle je m'étais jeté la tête la première. J'avais oublié la règle cardinale des Weasley : "La famille avant tout".

Percy

PS : une nuit sur le divan vous rend très introspectif.

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi. _

* * *

**De :** Les jumeaux 

**A :** Les non-jumeaux

**Objet :** Bordel !

Mais que faut-il faire pour que vous laissiez tomber ? Ginny est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Et très franchement, Harry est ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mieux.

L'un de vous a-t-il lu la Gazette, ce matin ?

Harry a capturé Peter Pettigrow ET rendu Sirius libre en une seule fichue journée. Devons-nous préciser depuis combien de temps l'Ordre essaie d'en faire autant ? Cela fait au moins vingt ans !

Nous n'allons PAS enfermer Harry dans une pièce et essayer de l'effrayer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Ginny, comme nous l'avons fait avec Percy – cela ne marchera simplement pas. Il a combattu Voldemort !

Nous n'aimons pas spécialement non plus être jetés hors du lit à coups de pied, surtout quand, pour la PREMIERE fois, on ne veut pas participer à tout cela !

F&G

PS : Percy, tu étais vraiment un crétin. Mais tu as toujours été notre frère, malgré tout.


	7. Sur un air gay 1

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Sur un air gay (Partie 1/3)**

**  
**

**De :** Minerva McGonagall

**A :** Sirius Black

**Objet :** Transplanage

Sirius,

Je vous prie de venir à mon bureau dès que possible. Nous devons avoir une petite conversation à propos de vos "méthodes" d'enseignement du transplanage en général et plus particulièrement de la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Potter souffre actuellement d'un épuisement magique.

Sous-directrice de Poudlard, Ecole de sorcellerie

* * *

**De :** Sirius 

**A :** Révérend Lunard

**Objet :** Hem...

Mon vieux Lunard, je pense que je dois te faire une confession au plus tôt. Suite à ma leçon de transplanage, Harry est à l'infirmerie pour épuisement magique et je suis au Square Grimmaurd avec Juanita.

S.

* * *

**De :** Ecarquille les yeux 

**A :** Le pénitent

**Objet :** Re : Hem...

Qui ou qu'est-ce qu'une Juanita ? Et pourquoi Harry est-il à l'infirmerie ?

N'essaies pas de noyer le poisson, Sirius! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Confesses-toi mieux que ça !

Remus.

* * *

**De :** Se prépare au châtiment 

**A :** Mon meilleur ami

**Objet :** Juanita

Avant que tu ne me sermonnes à propos d'Harry, je dois te dire que j'ai été convoqué par McGonagall à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réalisé que ça fait des années que j'ai quitté l'école. Et je pense que de toute façon, elle s'en moque. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans et ce n'est pas une expérience agréable.

En ce qui concerne Juanita... Elle est en quelque sorte… Comment dire ? … En fait, c'est la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux quand j'étais dans les îles Galápagos.

Sirius.

* * *

**De :** Moi qui pensais que les loups-garous attiraient les confidences 

**A :** Monsieur Je-suis-resté-des-mois-seul-sur-une-île

**Objet :** Re : Juanita

Pardon ? J'aurais pu JURER que tu avais prétendu avoir passé tout ce temps là-bas, magiquement épuisé sous la forme de Patmol.

Je sens que des explications s'imposent. Je laisse la discussion à propos d'Harry à Minerva.

R.

* * *

**De :** regard de chat potté 

**A :** Les loups-garous attirent les confidences

**Objet :** Re : Re : Juanita

En fait, j'ai pu reprendre ma forme originelle au bout de deux mois, mais je ne pouvais contacter personne. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de message puisque je n'avais pas ma baguette et, comme je ne savais pas où j'étais, je pouvais difficilement transplaner. Et tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les transplanages long-courriers.

Quand je suis redevenu humain, j'ai rencontré Juanita qui se promenait sur la plage. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle m'a pris sous son aile et s'est occupée de moi. J'ai mis un mois avant de simplement pouvoir dire "Merci" dans sa propre langue. Notre relation a grandi au rythme de mes connaissances en espagnol. Je pouvais être moi-même avec elle, sans me réfugier derrière une façade, ou m'en faire à propos de l'illustre histoire de ma famille.

Quand Harry m'a envoyé un hibou avec cette déchirante lettre d'adieu, j'ai été partagé entre le désespoir de devoir quitter Juanita et la joie d'enfin vous retrouver, Harry et toi.

Suite à ma réponse, Dumbledore m'a envoyé une chaussette-portoloin et je suis parti, en promettant à Juanita de revenir. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois rentré, j'étais toujours recherché, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas à elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de partager cette vie.

Hier, j'ai demandé à Harry de nous emmener là-bas, afin de lui expliquer sur place ce qui m'était arrivé. C'était aussi une façon d'évaluer sa capacité à faire des transplanages long-courriers, épreuve qu'il a passée haut la main. Il a fait un transplanage d'escorte jusque là-bas sans problème. Pendant que je lui expliquais ce qui m'était arrivé, Juanita – qui m'avait attendu tout ce temps – s'est pointée, m'a envoyé au tapis avant de m'embrasser de façon insensée. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que personne d'autre ait autant d'emprise sur moi. Bon sang, cette nana sait embrasser !

Harry a alors décidé d'intervenir, il a fait venir ses bijoux et nous a fait transplaner au Square Grimmaurd. Je ne savais absolument pas qu'il allait faire une chose pareille !

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que Harry n'a plus besoin de ses lunettes. Il les a retirées pour voir si mes sentiments pour elle étaient sincères et j'ai eu l'impression d'être plongé dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais sans les années d'expérience.

Sirius, sérieux cette fois.

* * *

**De :** Ton ami 

**A :** Méchant Chien

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Juanita

Seul Sirius Black pouvait échapper à une mort certaine, se retrouver sur une île magnifique et y tomber amoureux. Je pense que je dois rencontrer Juanita. Je passerai plus tard dans la journée.

Concernant ton transplanage long-courrier, je me rappellerai toujours la fois où tu t'es planté et où tu as atterri dans ce bar gay à Londres, dans ta tenue de Quidditch en cuir.

Lunard.

* * *

**De :** pleurnicherie embarrassée 

**A :** Je croyais que c'étaient les éléphants qui n'oubliaient jamais.

**Objet :** Lily

Faisons un marché : tu ne racontes jamais cette histoire à Harry et je ne raconterai pas que tu as invité Lily à sortir avec toi pendant notre quatrième année.

Patmol.

--

_Ouaf _

* * *

**De :** Orla Quirke 

**A :** Fan Club d'Harry Potter

**Objet :** Héroïsme

Bonjour à tous,

Avez-vous vu La Gazette ce matin ? Il semble qu'Harry ait réussi à capturer un Mangemort important et à innocenter son parrain.

Où est Harry ce matin ?

Orla.

--

_Présidente du Fan Club non-officiel d'Harry Potter. _

* * *

**De :** Laura Madley 

**A :** Fan Club d'Harry Potter

**Objet :** Re : Héroïsme

Oh non !

Harry est à l'infirmerie ! Un préfet de cinquième année m'a dit avoir vu les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall le faire léviter là-bas, la nuit dernière.

Il a dû être blessé en capturant ce Pettigrow.

Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Laura.

* * *

**De :** Kevin Whitby 

**A :** Les autres membres du Fan Club

**Objet :** Re2 : Héroïsme

D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, cela ressemble tout à fait à Harry. Il fait tout lui-même et se met toujours en danger.

Je parie qu'il a reçu un Doloris – c'est pour ça qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

N'y a-t-il pas de récompense prévue pour capturer des Mangemorts ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il en faudrait une !

Kev

* * *

**De :** Orla 

**A :** Fan Club d'Harry Potter

**Objet :** Re3 : Héroïsme

C'est terrible ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait pu lancer un Impardonnable sur Harry. Et une rumeur dit que ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'il souffre à cause de ce sort.

Bon, voici le plan. Laura, tu te charges d'envoyer des cartes de bon rétablissement. Fais-en autant que tu le peux. Nous pourrions envoyer quelque chose à Ginny Weasley aussi, peut-être une carte de consolation – elle serait plus sympathique si nous sommes gentils avec elle.

Je vais me renseigner auprès de Susan Bones – elle était l'une des filles qui s'est battue pour Harry l'autre soir dans la Grande Salle. Sa tante est à la tête du département pour l'Application de la Loi Magique au Ministère. Elle saura si Harry va recevoir une récompense pour son héroïsme.

Orla.

--

_Présidente du Fan Club non-officiel Harry Potter. _

* * *

**De :** Orla Quirke 

**A :** Susan Bones

**Objet :** Harry Potter

Susan,

Salut, je suis Orla Quirke, une Serdaigle de seconde année. Je suis actuellement présidente du Fan Club d'Harry Potter.

Je t'envoie ce Mmail pour te demander si tu pouvais savoir si Harry va recevoir une récompense pour la capture du Mangemort hier et pour avoir innocenté Sirius Black.

En ce moment, Harry est à l'infirmerie, se remettant de ses blessures et il me semble qu'il devrait recevoir quelque chose pour ses actes héroïques.

Mille mercis,

Orla

--

_Présidente du Fan Club non-officiel Harry Potter. _

* * *

**De :** Susan Bones 

**A :** Tante Amélia

**Objet :** Récompense

Salut Tantine,

Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! Harry a un fan club à Poudlard (rires). Ils viennent juste de m'envoyer un Mmail et m'ont posé une question intéressante. Est-ce que Harry va obtenir une récompense pour la capture de ce Mangemort hier ? Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie, et j'ai entendu qu'il était dans un état critique. Il mérite quelque chose pour la capture de ce Mangemort.

Sue.

* * *

**De :** Amélia Bones (Chef du Département de l'Application de la loi magique) 

**A :** Ministre Fudge

**Objet :** Récompense

Cornélius,

Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée si le Ministère de la Magie offrait publiquement une récompense pour les informations données en vue de la poursuite et la capture de Mangemorts.

Amélia.

* * *

**De :** Cornélius 

**A :** Amélia

**Objet :** Re : Récompense

Excellente idée. Cela me ferait apparaître avisé et généreux aux yeux des électeurs.

C.

--

_Votez Fudge aux prochaines élections. Un vote pour Fudge est un vote pour la stabilité et la prospérité. _

* * *

**De :** Amélia 

**A :** Fudge

**Objet :** Re : Re : Récompense

Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. J'ai informé la presse que vous alliez verser une récompense de 1000 Gallions à Harry Potter pour sa contribution à la capture de Peter Pettigrow.

Au fait, passez à mon bureau cet après-midi. Il faut que nous parlions de l'enquête visant à déterminer comment Sirius Black a pu être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. J'ai informé la presse qu'il y aurait une enquête publique et approfondie.

Amélia.

* * *

**De :** Ministère de la Magie 

**A :** Chef du département d'Application de la Loi Magique.

**Objet :** Enquête

Amélia,

Êtes-vous sûre et certaine que nous avons besoin de nous embêter avec une enquête approfondie ? Je peux vous assurer que Millicent Bagnold a suivi la procédure ministérielle à la lettre.

Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous continuions comme si de rien n'était.

Fudge.

--

_Votez Fudge aux prochaines élections. Un vote pour Fudge est un vote pour la stabilité et la prospérité. _

* * *

**De :** La Chef du Département de l'Application de la loi magique 

**A :** Ministre de la Magie

**Objet :** Re : Enquête

Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas, Fudge ! J'ai lancé une enquête approfondie, dont Kingsley Shacklebolt et Percy Weasley sont nommés responsables. Leur mandat couvre non seulement les décisions récentes, mais aussi celles qui ont été rendues ces dernières années. Les résultats de l'enquête seront intégralement transmis à la presse.

Si j'étais vous, je prévoirais de donner la récompense à Harry dès maintenant, cela pourrait être votre dernière chance de faire bonne impression avant les élections.

A.

* * *

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était totalement différente maintenant, comparée à ce qu'elle avait été l'année précédente. Une blague récurrente avait couru pendant des années prétendant que Harry méritait une chambre particulière vu le temps qu'il y passait. La blague n'était pas vraiment très drôle, considérant tout ce qui lui était arrivé. 

Cette année là, Madame Pomfresh avait décidé de faire quelque chose dans ce sens. Elle avait sollicité l'aide d'Hermione un après-midi et, ensemble, elles avaient aménagé l'une des petites chambres de l'infirmerie. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire à une chambre normale, mais à l'intérieur, il y avait des bureaux, deux canapés confortables où l'on pouvait soit dormir soit s'asseoir, ainsi qu'un perchoir pour Fumseck, et un panier pour Sniffle. Le résultat donnait un environnement adapté. C'était un endroit parfait pour qu'un Harry inconscient soit entouré de ses amis.

Les bureaux permettaient aux élèves en visite de faire leurs devoirs, tout en lui tenant compagnie et, occasionnellement, Madame Pomfresh faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'un élève (généralement Ginny ou Hermione) passait la nuit là-bas.

Ce jour-là, la pièce était décorée avec plus d'un millier de cartes de bon rétablissement, ainsi que par des petits cadeaux, envoyés par des sorciers et sorcières reconnaissants qui avaient voulu remercier Harry pour sa participation à la capture d'un Mangemort secondant étroitement Voldemort.

Ginny, vautrée sur l'un des canapés, étudiait consciencieusement son Histoire de la Magie, tout en gardant un oeil sur son petit ami. Elle avait un bloc de parchemins en équilibre sur ses genoux et feuilletait un livre de classe.

Hermione faisait des devoirs supplémentaires de métamorphose, assise à une table, une pile de livres à portée de la main. Le temps qu'elle passait dans cet endroit lui pesait moins maintenant qu'elle pouvait y travailler correctement. Elle préférait presque faire ses devoirs ici, en fait, car elle pouvait le faire dans le calme et étudier pour le plaisir, sans passer du temps à aider les autres.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient désormais de solides connaissances en premiers soins, atteignant presque le niveau d'un infirmier dans le monde Moldu. Elles en avaient toutes deux appris un maximum, considérant que c'était une compétence indispensable quand on était un proche de Harry Potter.

"Que dois-je faire à propos de ce Fan Club ?" demanda Ginny, brisant le silence agréable dans lequel elles avaient travaillé durant les heures précédentes.

Hermione s'arrêta d'écrire et prit un air songeur :

"Qu'en pense-tu ? lui retourna-t-elle.

- Je suis partagée. J'ai envie de le faire fermer et leur dire de laisser mon Harry tranquille, avoua pensivement Ginny, mordillant le bout de sa plume d'oie. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai encore plus envie de l'encourager. Pas pour Harry et sa célébrité, nous savons toutes deux qu'il déteste cela, mais parce que cela servira à canaliser les gens. Théoriquement, les personnes militant dans le Fan Club d'Harry, n'auront pas l'idée de devenir Mangemorts.

- Pas faux, approuva Hermione, réfléchissant à la suggestion de son amie. Je pourrais même confectionner quelque chose de similaire à nos Gallions de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour eux, non ? Cela constituerait leur carte de membre. Si nous nous y prenons bien, nous pourrons tout le temps garder un oeil sur eux et intervenir s'il le faut.

- Tant qu'à faire, on pourrait demander à Harry de les transformer en Portoloins. Ainsi, cela leur permettrait de s'échapper en cas de besoin !

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Hermione. Je vais m'occuper des Gallions, comme ça Harry pourra les transformer en Portoloins quand il se réveillera. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a fait avant."

Les deux filles replongèrent dans le silence, continuant leur veillée.

* * *

Harry se sentit reprendre doucement conscience. Il maintint sa respiration régulière et ses yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas où il était et ne voulait pas révéler à quiconque qu'il était réveillé, dans le cas où il serait (une fois de plus) emprisonné. Il entrouvrit son oeil gauche, juste assez pour s'assurer de son environnement et se détendit. Il ne fit pas un bruit et resta immobile. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait du fait d'avoir sa propre chambre dans l'infirmerie. Il aurait préféré ne plus jamais voir ce maudit endroit. 

Rassuré sur sa situation, il regarda autour de lui et vit immédiatement sa petite amie sur le canapé. Elle était blottie comme un chat, sa tête sur son bras, endormie. Sa posture était la même que celle qui avait attiré son attention l'année précédente, quand elle était dans la cuisine de Sirius, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de son père. Il avait soudainement remarqué la lumière du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux et cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu en elle plus que la petite soeur de Ron.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce lui apprit qu'ils étaient seuls. Et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Le problème était que Ginny serait plus à l'aise sur le lit avec lui. Il leva sa main et se concentra bien. La plupart du temps où il avait fait de la magie sans baguette les fois précédentes, avaient été dans des moments où il était bouleversé. Il avait utilisé sa colère pour inconsciemment rendre sa magie plus puissante. Il ne se sentait pas en colère en ce moment, il avait juste l'envie tenace de s'assurer que Ginny était à l'aise, ce qui lui permettrait de se rendormir sereinement.

Pour remplacer la colère, il commença à penser à tout ce que sa petite amie avait fait pour lui les jours précédents, combien il s'était senti vivant à ses côtés et combien il l'aimait. Il avait enfin eu l'impression de recevoir une chose qui était lui destinée, à lui et à lui seul. Le vide qu'il avait ressenti dans son coeur lors de la mort présumée de Sirius avait été comblé. Le moindre des compliments qu'il pouvait faire sur ses baisers c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas mouillés. C'était vivifiant. Elle avait le don de faire battre la chamade à son coeur, de libérer son esprit et de lui faire trembler les genoux.

Ces pensées l'avaient complètement détendu et il laissa juste sa volonté agir. Il la fixa en souriant et Ginny flotta dans l'air dans sa direction. Libérée du confinement du sofa, son corps se déploya ce qui permit à Harry de l'allonger tout contre lui. Comme elle se blottissait dans la chaleur de son corps, il plaça un bras autour d'elle, pour la tenir encore plus proche de lui.

Il se sentit se rendormir, baignant dans la fragrance aérienne de ses cheveux et sentant sa respiration légère sur sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la chambre le matin suivant. 

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny, émergeant de l'un des plus agréables sommeils de sa vie.

- Que fais-tu sur son lit ?"

L'esprit de Ginny s'éclaircit pour de bon et elle essaya de s'asseoir. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment que le bras de Harry la retenait contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir.

"Elle semblait mal installée sur la banquette, intervint Harry, la voix rauque de sommeil. C'est pour ça que je l'ai faite flotter jusqu'ici."

Sentant Ginny se tortiller dans ses bras, il la relâcha. Il s'en félicita quand, une seconde plus tard, elle le gratifia d'un ferme baiser sur les lèvres. Hermione parut amusée et s'assit sur le canapé pour attendre la fin du baiser.

"Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Seulement deux jours et demi cette fois-ci, répondit Hermione. Si vous pouviez réussir à vous séparer, j'ai promis de prévenir Pompom quand vous vous réveillerez."

Ginny sourit et s'extirpa à regret du lit. Elle alla vers le canapé le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber une fois de plus, tandis qu'Hermione allait prévenir l'infirmière. Harry la regarda timidement.

"J'espère que cela ne t'as pas ennuyé ?"

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement et sourit largement.

"Cela fait des années que j'ai envie de dormir avec toi, lui répondit-elle honnêtement, remarquant avec plaisir que sa réponse le faisait rougir. J'ai vraiment bien dormi, continua-t-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Réveillé, répliqua-t-il laconiquement. Ce qui constitue déjà une grande amélioration.

- Hermione a récupéré tes devoirs et elle a prévu quelques heures dans son emploi du temps pour te donner des cours intensifs de tout ce que tu as manqué, donc tu rattraperas sans problème. Sirius, Remus et Juanita sont passés en coup de vent, tout comme le Ministre de la Magie.

- Fudge ?

- Ouais, sourit Ginny. Il semble que la capture de Peter Pettigrow soit récompensée d'un millier de Gallions.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Harry.

- Non, tout le monde pense que tu es à l'infirmerie suite aux blessures que tu as reçues en combattant Voldemort.

- Quelles blessures ?" demanda Harry, songeant que la jeune fille semblait un peu trop s'amuser de la situation.

- Les journaux disent que tu as été gravement blessé dans un combat contre un groupe de Mangemorts, lui apprit-elle en souriant. Nous avons pensé qu'il fallait mieux rester discrets sur tes compétences en Portoloin et en transplanage, donc nous avons laissé la presse dire ce qu'elle voulait. As-tu vu ta chambre ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui et grogna encore quand il vit la nouvelle décoration.

"Contente de vous voir réveillé, Monsieur Potter, sourit Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce.

- Cela fait quand même plusieurs semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vus, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- La prochaine fois, Monsieur Potter, rétorqua plaisamment la sévère infirmière, merci de ne venir que pour prendre un verre en passant.

- Bien, M'dame. "

Elle rit doucement et l'examina.

"Qu'allons-nous faire de vous, Monsieur Potter ?

- Me laisser partir, pour que je puisse prendre mon petit déjeuner ? proposa Harry, tout en bougeant pour lui faciliter l'examen

- Effectivement, vous semblez en forme. Pas de transplanage long-courriers pendant quelques jours, par contre. Vous avez utilisé une grande partie de vos réserves magiques et cela prendra quelque temps avant que vos forces ne reviennent."

Harry hocha docilement la tête, considérant qu'il ne serait probablement pas judicieux de lui faire part de son expérience de magie sans baguette de la nuit précédente.

* * *

**De :** Drago Malefoy 

**A :** Père

**Objet :** Rogue

Pièce jointe : PreuveRogue.pmt

Père,

Vous devez avoir entendu quelques rumeurs qui ne sont pas vraies à mon propos. Elles ont été lancées pour me discréditer. JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Pour éclaircir tout cela avec notre Seigneur, j'ai joint une preuve qui démontre sans conteste que Rogue est un traître et travaille pour Dumbledore.

Drago.

* * *

**De :** Lucius Malefoy 

**A :** Fils

**Objet :** Re : Rogue

Drago,

Fils, n'aies pas la prétention de me duper. Cela me peine de l'admettre, mais j'ai souvent pensé que tu étais gay, et entendre d'une autre bouche ce que je devinais n'a fait que confirmer mon impression. Nous sommes une vieille famille et tu n'es pas le premier perverti de notre descendance ancestrale. Seulement le premier à devoir en répondre publiquement.

La preuve concernant Rogue est flagrante, et je vais l'envoyer à notre Seigneur. Cela pourrait te sauver la vie.

Lucius.

* * *

**De :** Lucius 

**A :** Voldemort

**Objet :** Severus Rogue

Pièce jointe : PreuveRogue.pmt

Mon Seigneur,

Drago voudrait prouver qu'il était toujours un membre de valeur parmi nos partisans à Poudlard. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la preuve concluante que Rogue est l'espion que nous traquons depuis des années.

L.M.

* * *

**De :** Lord Voldemort 

**A :** Lucius Malefoy

**Objet :** Re : Severus Rogue

Je vais organiser une réunion ce soir, où nous demanderons à Severus son avis sur la question.

Je ferai de lui un exemple public.

Je suis heureux de voir que ton fils m'est toujours loyal. Je m'abstiendrai de tout jugement à son égard jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que nos plans pour Poudlard prennent bien forme.

L.V.

--

_La victoire ou la mort. _

* * *

"Merci à tous d'être venus, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une réunion plénière et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de réunir tout le monde, vu ce qui se passe en ce moment." 

Il y eut un assentiment général audible de la part des professeurs rassemblés. Ils avaient confié Poudlard aux préfets cet après-midi-là, pour le temps que durerait leur réunion, avec la stricte interdiction de les déranger. Rogue se leva brusquement et regarda Dumbledore en se frottant le bras. Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement. Rogue sortit un portoloin et disparut.

"Le premier point à l'ordre du jour est la proposition des elfes de maison de décorer la Grande Salle pour le bal d'Halloween."

* * *

Harry était assis dans la salle commune, seul devant le feu. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait voir personne, il y avait juste une aura qui le rendait inapprochable en cet instant. Il voulait vraiment se reposer pendant que Ginny rattrapait le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu à veiller sur lui, et il était vraiment heureux de passer l'après-midi tranquille. Hermione était prise par ses occupations de préfète et, pour être honnête, il ne voulait parler à personne d'autre. 

Il fronça les sourcils sentant Voldemort taper contre ses barrières mentales. Il avait pratiqué l'occlumencie l'année passée et n'avait aucun problème à tenir son ennemi hors de son esprit ces derniers temps. L'erreur qu'il avait faite, et qui avait mené à la mort supposée de Sirius, avait été une incitation majeure à améliorer ses capacités.

Cette attaque était différente. C'était comme si Voldemort voulait vraiment lui dire quelque chose. Harry prit une décision et sauta sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la salle commune s'était vidée. Il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers menant au dortoir de Ginny et se concentra intensément, sa baguette magique à la main. Il flotta lentement au-dessus des escaliers, évitant le piège pour tenir les garçons à l'écart, et frappa fermement à la porte.

Le battant s'ouvrit doucement et une camarade de classe de Ginny contempla Harry avec surprise, remarquant la manière dont il flottait. Elle demanda simplement :

"Ginny ?

- S'il te plaît, c'est important."

La fille acquiesça et se précipita réveiller Ginny. Le simple fait que Harry Potter soit en train de flotter dehors, devant la porte, sa cicatrice rouge vif, l'avait alarmée. Pour tout dire, elle avait été terrifiée. Terriblement.

"Ginny, lève-toi ! dit la jeune fille, secouant par l'épaule sa condisciple endormie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny mal réveillée.

- Harry a besoin de toi, c'est important !"

Ginny sauta hors du lit, instantanément réveillée par ces mots. Elle enfila une robe de sorcier par dessus sa nuisette, et courut à la porte.

"Qu'y a t-il ?

- Voldemort cherche à me parler, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Bureau de Dumbledore ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, viens. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Ginny descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, tandis que Harry flottait près d'elle. Ensemble, ils coururent hors de la salle commune, sans se douter qu'un nouveau chapitre venait de s'ajouter à la légende de Harry Potter.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le trouver vide. Fumseck pépia un chant de bienvenue à leur intention, mais cela ne leur apprit rien sur les raisons de l'absence de Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en expliquant la situation à sa petite amie :

"Voldemort est en train d'essayer de me faire passer un message, lui dit-il. Je pense que je devrais entrouvrir mon esprit et le laisser me parler.

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Ginny, pâle, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules, comme emmêlés par le sommeil.

- Non, admit Harry. Mais c'est peut-être important. Surveille-moi pendant que je le fais, l'implora-t-il.

- D'accord."

Elle lui sourit, marcha jusqu'au canapé faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore et l'invita à s'allonger auprès d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu exprimer à quel point elle se sentait honorée à cet instant précis. Et combien elle était fière de Harry. Tant de fois dans le passé, il avait fait ce genre de choses tout seul, bataillant de son propre chef. Cette fois, il demandait de l'aide, et c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle avait désormais la certitude que lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il ne mentait ni n'exagérait pas.

Harry la rejoignit et s'étendit sur le canapé, sa tête sur ses genoux, comme la fois précédente. Il lui sourit, s'abandonnant à sa surveillance et ferma ses yeux. Avec un profond soupir, il baissa ses défenses d'occlumens.

* * *

Il y avait une réunion de Mangemorts en cours. Vingt des personnages encagoulés entouraient Voldemort formant un demi-cercle. 

"Il semble que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs, siffla Voldemort, semblant regarder directement Harry. Et nous avons un invité spécial. Monsieur Potter nous a rejoints pour voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui me trahissent. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

Voldemort pointa sa baguette, faisant tomber la cagoule de Severus.

"J'ai appris que notre estimé professeur de Potions avait transmis des informations à Dumbledore", annonça t-il à son groupe de valets.

Rogue ricana à cette affirmation.

"Et puis-je savoir d'où vous tirez cette information ? interrogea-t-il. Je vous suis toujours resté loyal."

Voldemort aurait pu paraître amusé, si son visage de serpent avait été capable d'exprimer cette émotion. "Draco Malefoy m'a envoyé un rapport très convaincant.

- Ce petit crapaud ? Rogue en sembla amusé. Vous avez confiance en la parole de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à fricoter avec un Serdaigle ?

- Un crapaud, peut-être, admit Voldemort, mais convaincant tout de même. As-tu, oui ou non, conçu une potion qui a amélioré la vision de Harry Potter et t'es-tu rapproché de lui ?"

Rogue cilla, surpris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sache autant sur ses actes. C'était tout ce dont Voldemort avait besoin.

"_Endoloris_", siffla-t-il en direction de Rogue, qui tomba au sol, à l'agonie.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le visage livide. 

"Voldemort a démasqué Rogue. Il faut le sauver.

- Mais comment ?" demanda Ginny.

Elle lui releva les cheveux et laissa ses doigts caresser tendrement sa cicatrice qui flamboyait toujours, son ton pourpre brillant contrastant avec la pâleur de son front.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Je vais envoyer un Mmail à Rogue, en espérant que Voldemort sera assez arrogant pour le lui laisser lire. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, décida t-il. Peux-tu aller chercher Hermione ? Je vais envoyer le message à Rogue."

Ginny hocha la tête et se releva avec Harry. Elle allait partir quand Harry la retint et la serra fortement dans ses bras

"Merci, murmura t-il dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement, avant de courir hors du bureau de Dumbledore pour chercher Hermione.

- Où êtes-vous, professeur Dumbledore ?" demanda Harry à la pièce vide.

Fumseck pépia une fois de plus ce qui sembla être un rire. Harry s'assit à la place de Dumbledore et prit une plume. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour écrire le Mmail et l'envoyer.

* * *

Rogue avait des problèmes ; il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir et il accueillerait la mort comme une délivrance. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il subissait ce sort pour avoir envie de survivre. La douleur semblait durer depuis une éternité. Il haleta pour respirer quand Voldemort leva le sort. 

"Comment te sens-tu, mon loyal serviteur ? Attends-tu la mort avec impatience ?"

Rogue regarda autour de lui, ressentant le mépris des autres Mangemorts. Il s'en fichait complètement. Quand le signal d'un Mmail inattendu apparut, il abaissa son regard et se sentit soudain envahi par un fol espoir. Voldemort avait dit que Harry était en train de regarder, et il pouvait sentir que ce stupide garçon avait laissé tomber ses défenses magiques. Il espéra soudain que Harry savait ce qu'il faisait.

"Puis-je le lire ? demanda Rogue, la voix affaiblie par la douleur.

- Bien sûr, jubila Voldemort. Dis-toi bien que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras."

Rogue lut le Mmail et commença à rire, un rire suffoquant et haché.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris par sa réaction inattendue au Mmail. Rogue prit une grande inspiration et commença à lire le Mmail à voix haute :

**_De :_**_ Harry Potter_

**_A :_**_ L'Impuissant des Ténèbres _

**_Objet :_**_ Mon professeur de potions _

_Cher Tom, _

_Je vois que tu es en train de tuer mon professeur de Potions. Bien que son caractère soit un peu pénible, je pense que je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. _

_Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec un Sang-Mêlé tel que toi. _

_J'ai éliminé Pettigrow et innocenté mon parrain il y a quelques jours et, demain, j'ai des affaires personnelles à régler. Comme tu peux le voir, mon temps libre est limité je crains que tu n'aies pas les qualifications requises pour être une priorité pour moi en ce moment. Peut-être que si tu avais un niveau suffisant, j'aurais tenté de discuter avec toi de ton comportement agaçant mais, regarde les choses en face, il faut vraiment être incompétent pour ne pas réussir à tuer un bébé sans défense. _

_Je te suggère de passer plus de temps avec Lucius et tes autres calamités – l'homosexualité de Draco __n'est pas la seule anormalité de cette famille__ – et quand j'aurai un peu de temps, nous expédierons la prophétie et vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

_Enfin, plus exactement, JE vivrai heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

_Pour en revenir au Professeur Rogue, ainsi que je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas autorisé à le tuer. Je vais donc prendre des mesures pour assurer son sauvetage. Dès que j'aurai fini ce Mmail en fait. _

Rogue leva les yeux vers le regard rouge et furieux de Voldemort et dit :

"Harry a conclu son Mmail par ces mots... "

Les mots que Harry exprimait par la bouche de Rogue étaient grossiers, extrêmement précis et exposaient parfaitement l'avis de Harry à propos des Mangemorts et de Tom lui-même. Une fois que Rogue eut terminé, le Portoloin s'activa, l'entraînant vers sa destination. Après toutes les tortures qu'il avait endurées, la sensation l'acheva et il perdit connaissance.

"TROUVEZ-LE ! hurla Voldemort. Déterminez la façon dont il s'est échappé, expliquez ce qui vient d'arriver. J'exige que vous le rameniez pour que je puisse le tuer !"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éructait de rage en sautillant sur place. Comme un bambin ayant un accès de colère, il leva les mains et envoya des sorts en différentes langues.

"Ramenez-le moi ! hurla-t-il en anglais, tout en lançant des sortilèges au hasard en direction de tout ce qui passait dans son champ de vision. Tuez-le ! Tuez-les tous les deux ! Tuez-les tous !" se contredit-il dans sa rage.

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent, se posant tous la même question : "Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé ?"

* * *

_On se retrouve vendredi prochain . Merci à tous._

_PS : je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines reviews non connectées et sans adresse mail. Si j'ai le temps, je mettrai un mot sur le forum prévu à cet effet, mais, je ne garantie rien. Si je ne le fais pas, je remercie ici ceux qui m'ont écrit et à qui j'ai pas pu répondre._

_Alixe_

_**  
**_


	8. Sur un air gay 2

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**

* * *

**

**J'ai reçu ce mot dans les reviews et voulais vous le faire partager : **

_La première fois que j'ai lu cette fiction (en anglais), je l'ai tout simplement adorée : nombreux rebondissements, jeux de mots, nombreuses situations comiques. _

_Mais. Car il y a un gros, un important, un énorme Mais. En effet, à présent que mon esprit n'est plus occupé à traduire en lisant, je me rends compte que certains passages du texte sont particulièrement immoraux._

_Prenons le procès de Petigrow. Mais qui était à ce procès ? L'accusé a-t-il eu un avocat ? Où étaient les parties concernées ? Les témoins ? Ce procès bâclé ne vous en rappelle-t-il pas un autre ? Pourtant, ce qui les sépare des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas le respect des lois ? Comble de l'horreur et de l'inhumanité, Pettigrew est "condamné sans délai à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur à la Prison d'Azkaban". _

_  
Maintenant, attaquons le problème de l'homophobie, forme d'intolérance pareille à celle dont sont victimes les Sang-Mêlés et les enfants de Moldu. Je vais passer sur le "perverti", l'"anormal", le "pédé comme un phoque", et "une telle abomination" car après tout, ce sont des "méchants" qui le disent. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'emploi des mots comme "tendances", et "confession", car ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache._

___Au fait, quelqu'un peut me rappeler la corrélation entre homosexualité, loyauté, valeur d'une personne, et crédit qu'on peut lui accorder ? Et en quoi l'homosexualité d'une personne est censée détruire sa réputation ? C'est certes relativement vrai dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, mais que ce soit Ginny et Hermione qui mettent ce plan en place, cela incite-t-il à faire un pas en avant vers la tolérance ?_

___**Je ne dis pas cela pour "démonter" la fanfiction, mais pour mettre en garde les autres lecteurs, qui ne doivent pas oublier d'avoir un regard critique sur ce qu'ils lisent, et sur le monde qui les entoure en général. **_

Ariessa (l'intégrale de ce mot est dans la page des reviews en date du 2006-06-30)

* * *

Il me semble important de préciser que **l'équipe de traduction partage complètement ce point de vue**. Bien sûr, nous somme certes **en présence d'une parodie et il ne faut pas tout prendre au premier degré**. Mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne cautionne ni la justice expéditive, ni l'homophobie et qu'il faut savoir prendre du recul sur ce qu'on lit. 

Si vous désirez en discuter plus avant, merci de mettre un mot sur le forum que j'ai créé à ce sujet – lien "forums" sur mon profil, dicussion : **De l'indispensable recul**.

Ceci dit, bonne lecture…

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 - Sur un air gay (2/3) **

La réunion des professeurs terminée, Dumbledore leva les protections empêchant les participants de recevoir leur Mmails. Comme toujours, le directeur en avait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en lire, mais son filtrage automatique mettait les plus importants en tête de liste. Il lut celui de Harry et s'arrêta.

"Un instant, s'il vous plait ! lança-t-il en haussant la voix, ce qui fit se rasseoir les professeurs. Il semble qu'un événement impliquant Harry, Severus et Voldemort se soit produit."

Dumbledore créa un écran sur le mur devant lui et l'image de son bureau apparut.

* * *

Rogue se matérialisa dans le bureau du directeur, sur le canapé. 

Harry le regarda depuis le fauteuil de Dumbledore, laissant Hermione s'occuper du professeur.

"Il a besoin d'un peu de potion Post-Doloris. Et peut-être d'autres potions aussi, diagnostiqua-t-elle, après un bref examen du professeur inconscient.

- Peux-tu récupérer ce dont tu as besoin à l'infirmerie ?

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait de la potion Post-Doloris là-bas, objecta Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Et nous n'avons pas le mot de passe des cachots, continua Harry poursuivant le raisonnement de son amie. J'ai envoyé un Mmail à Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas répondu.

- Personne ne peut le joindre: il est en réunion avec tous les autres professeurs en ce moment. Par politesse, ils éteignent leur notificateur de Mmails, expliqua Hermione.

- Qui est l'élève le plus apte à préparer ce genre de potion ?"

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un long regard.

"Probablement Blaise, indiqua Hermione à contrecœur, n'aimant pas admettre qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure en quelque chose.

- Avons-nous les ingrédients nécessaires ?

- Il ne manque que la mandragore."

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

"Bon, voici ce que nous allons faire : Ginny, vas réveiller Neville et demande-lui d'en récolter un bon paquet pour nous, immédiatement. S'il rechigne à cause du couvre-feu, dis-lui que j'en endosse l'entière responsabilité. Hermione, peux-tu essayer de trouver Susan Bones avant tout - c'est une personne de confiance – puis va à l'infirmerie, prends-y ce dont tu as besoin et ramène tout ça ici. Je vais aller chercher Blaise et la ramener ici. C'est un territoire neutre, donc elle devrait être suffisamment à l'aise. Si vous croisez un des préfets en lequel nous pouvons avoir confiance, envoyez-le ici ; plus on sera nombreux, mieux ce sera. D'ailleurs, je vais attendre ici quelques minutes : je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de laisser Rogue seul et inconscient."

Les deux filles firent signe qu'elles avaient compris et sortirent en courant, Ginny toujours en vêtement de nuit.

"As-tu remarqué comment était Harry, assis dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore ?

- Un jour, ce sera le sien, répondit Ginny en souriant. Après sa carrière au Ministère", prédit-elle avec assurance.

* * *

"Il semble que Rogue ait été démasqué et torturé, expliqua Dumbledore à ses pairs qui regardaient avec lui. Pompom, y a**-**t**-**il quoi que ce soit que vous pourriez faire de mieux que Hermione et Ginny ?" 

L'infirmière d'école secoua la tête, rayonnante de fierté :

"Non, j'ai enseigné à ces deux jeunes filles ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situation

- Je préfère que nous les laissions se débrouiller et que nous nous limitions à observer. Je veux voir comment Harry agit en tant que commandant, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Nous n'interviendrons que si la santé de Severus est en danger. Filius, pourriez-vous enchanter les murs, de manière à ce que nous suivions Ginny sur l'un, Hermione sur un autre et Harry sur le dernier?

- Bien sûr", répliqua avec courtoisie le minuscule professeur.

Dumbledore se détourna pour voir le mur montrant son bureau. Si quelqu'un s'était inquiété de savoir ce que le directeur ressentait en voyant Harry assis dans son fauteuil, il aurait été rassuré par l'étincelante lueur dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione rit entre deux inspirations et continua à courir vers l'infirmerie, emplie d'admiration par les ambitions de Ginny pour Harry. Elle les approuvait, bien sûr, et ferait son possible dans ce sens. Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour parler à Susan, qui fut, par un coup de chance, la première préfète qu'elle rencontra aux abords du bureau du directeur.

* * *

Harry leva le regard vers Susan qui entrait : 

"Hermione ou Ginny t'ont expliqué ce qui se passait ? demanda**-**t**-**il.

- Non. Hermione m'a seulement dit que tu avais besoin d'aide rapidement."

"Bien, dit Harry, tandis qu'il décidait exactement ce qu'il allait révéler à la préfète. Rogue est un espion pour notre camp depuis longtemps. Voldemort l'a découvert cet après-midi et l'a torturé. Je l'ai récupéré il y a environ dix minutes, mais les professeurs sont pris par une réunion et nous ne pouvons pas les contacter. Il a besoin d'une potion Post-Doloris. J'ai envoyé Ginny et Hermione prendre les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin. Je dois aller chercher Blaise dans la salle commune des Serpentards et j'ai besoin de toi pour garder un oeil sur Rogue. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un Mmail et je serai de retour immédiatement."

Susan hocha la tête, maîtrisant la stupéfaction que lui causait cette avalanche de révélations. Elle regarda Harry s'élancer hors du bureau, secoua la tête et décida que les questions pouvaient attendre. Elle conjura une compresse humide et épongea les larmes et la sueur maculant le visage du professeur.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à Harry comment il comptait entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

* * *

Harry se précipita dans les cachots qui se trouvaient en dessous du lac. Il s'arrêta devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard. 

"_Peux-tu me laisser entrer, c'est une urgence "_, siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

La statue cilla de surprise et ouvrit la porte avec obéissance. Salazar avait été Fourchelangue et avait conçu sa salle commune de manière à ce que quiconque le parle puisse y entrer. Harry pénétra dans la pièce au plafond bas et eu une impression de déjà-vu en rapport avec sa seconde année.

"Toi, désigna-t-il du doigt une fille qu'il ne reconnut pas. J'ai besoin de Blaise Zabini, c'est urgent. S'il te plaît, va la voir et réveille-la."

La fille avala sa salive, et suivit ses ordres instantanément.

" Mais que diable fais-tu ici ? demanda la voix irritante de Pansy Parkinson.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis... "

Ce qu'elle allait dire ne franchit pas ses lèvres car Harry, profitant de la distraction constituée par sa question stupide, avait pointé sa baguette vers elle :

"_Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus. Incarcerous. Silencio._"

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard tandis qu'elle volait à travers les airs – sa baguette magique maintenant dans la main de Harry. Elle atterrit sur une chaise où les deux sorts suivant la frappèrent. L'un la rendit rigide comme de la pierre et l'autre la garrotta avec des cordes épaisses, sorties de nulle part. Le dernier sort lui enleva toute capacité à parler.

Crabbe et Goyle, alertés par le bruit, s'avancèrent vers Harry : ils protégeaient Pansy maintenant et avaient le sentiment qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose.

"Je vous le déconseille, leur indiqua Harry. Comment pensez-vous que vos parents vont réagir quand je leur dirai que je n'aurais pas pu capturer Pettigrow sans votre aide involontaire ?

- Hein ?" grogna Goyle.

Harry se rendit compte que la plupart des élèves de la maison étaient maintenant dans la salle commune, à l'observer. Il réalisa qu'il vivait un moment déterminant, non seulement concernant sa propre sécurité, mais aussi concernant le futur de l'activité des Mangemorts dans l'école.

"Vous rappelez-vous de ce Mmail que vous avez envoyé à Fudge l'autre jour ? J'avais besoin de le mettre hors de mon chemin sinon je ne pouvais pas faire juger Pettigrow sans qu'il n'interfère. Pensez-vous réellement que vos pères seraient heureux de savoir que vous m'avez aidé ?"

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, les rouages de leurs esprits se mouvant lourdement et lentement. Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Les réactions des élèves à ce qu'il allait dire pourraient avoir de grosses conséquences pour tout le monde dans l'école.

"Vous avez suivi Malefoy, puis Parkinson, au cours de ces six dernières années. Où cela vous a**-**t**-**il mené exactement ? Vous êtes haïs par tous, tout le monde vous regarde avec dédain et les gens que vous êtes censés protéger vous traitent comme des larbins. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Chais pas, admit Goyle, un peu à contrecœur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Alors, arrêtez de le faire. Drago a déjà prouvé qu'on peut aller à l'encontre des idées de sa famille en étant gay. Vous pouvez le faire aussi. Battez-vous de mon côté, contre les Mangemorts et je peux vous promettre le respect ; vous ne serez plus jamais traités comme vous l'avez été. Vous devriez même vous faire des amis. Ou bien, vous pouvez tenter de me battre. Et vous finirez comme Pettigrow – une coquille vide, votre âme aspirée par les Détraqueurs. A vous de voir. "

Crabbe et Foyle se regardèrent.

"Asseyez vous, maintenant, leur conseilla gentiment Harry. Revenez-me voir quand vous aurez votre réponse."

Il se courba précipitamment, évitant le sortilège qu'il avait repéré du coin de l'oeil. Il tournoya, faisant face à Drago Malefoy. Il ne fit pas dans la dentelle, cette fois ; il lança ses deux mains en avant et envoya un sortilège d'expulsion de derrière les fagots à l'aspirant Mangemort. Son agacement à être attaqué par derrière se traduisit par un enthousiasme abusif dans l'utilisation de sa magie. Drago traversa la pièce en vol plané, avant de heurter violement le mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?" demanda Blaise, intervenant avant que la confrontation ne tourne à la bataille rangée. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour Harry, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et ses alliés à elle auraient combattu à ses côtés, de toute façon. Mais, beaucoup d'étudiants ne comprenaient que la manière forte.

Harry se tourna vers elle en souriant, toute dureté bannie de son regard.

"Rogue a été trahi par ce salopard là-bas et a été capturé par Vordemort", lui apprit-il.

Il fit une pause pour laisser passer le halètement standard qui accueillait toujours l'énoncé de cette appellation.

"J'ai sauvé Rogue, mais nous avons besoin d'une potion post-Doloris. Il n'y a personne de disponible actuellement pour la préparer et Hermione dit que tu es la meilleure pour ça. Elle s'occupe des ingrédients et j'ai envoyé Ginny demander à Neville d'aller cueillir de la mandragore.

- Je vais chercher mon matos", répondit Blaise en tournant les talons et se précipitant vers son dortoir.

Harry contempla le reste de la maison Serpentard.

"Ces cinq derniers jours, j'ai capturé un Mâche-mort important et sauvé votre responsable de maison des griffes de Voldemort. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous allez faire. Vous pouvez continuer à être des Lèche-morts, comme vous l'avez été, et vous finirez par me retrouver sur votre route – et vous perdrez. Vous pouvez aussi abandonner l'Impuissant des Ténèbres et passer de mon côté en vous opposant à cet idiot incompétent et prétentieux. Je vous promets que vous serez les bienvenus à mes cours de l'Association de Défense, où vous apprendrez comment vous défendre. Finalement, vous vous rendrez compte que servir ce Sang-Mêlé aliéné et lunatique était vraiment une idée stupide."

Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de les intimider, et il contrôlait fermement sa magie alors qu'il essayait de les persuader de le rejoindre. Il était seulement Harry, un autre élève, exposant les faits avec un inaltérable sang-froid. Il obtenait d'autant mieux de respect de la part des élèves en s'adressant à eux comme à des égaux.

"Regardez les deux Lèche-morts de votre maison, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy. Regardez où ça les a menés."

Drago se remit péniblement sur ses pieds.

"Rogue était un Mangemort. Il mérite ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Rogue n'est pas, et n'a jamais été, un partisan de Voldemort, espèce d'idiot ! répondit Harry en secouant la tête avec pitié. J'étais là-bas, Drago ! Il a été quasiment torturé à mort parce que tu l'as trahi. Rogue a sauvé une centaine de vies ces vingt dernières années. Il y a une preuve qu'il n'a jamais été de leur côté : il n'y a pas de Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche.

- Mais... commença Drago.

- _Stupéfix_ ! souffla Harry. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi maintenant, Drago. Retourne courir après Terry."

Il regarda une fois de plus les élèves silencieux.

"Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire, à cause de la mauvaise impression que Drago m'avait faite. Vous devez vous demander si c'est ce que vous voulez. Si être haïs et craints par les trois autres maisons est l'image que vous voulez donner."

Harry et Blaise sortirent ensemble, laissant les élèves discuter entre eux.

* * *

"Il semble que Harry ait pris bonne note de la chanson du Choixpeau, dit Minerva, avec un petit sourire. Il semble tenter d'unifier les maisons, d'une manière ou d'une autre." 

Les autres professeurs approuvèrent, appréciant le spectacle.

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore ; c'était la première fois que Blaise et Neville y pénétraient. Blaise et Hermione se mirent au travail, sous le regard de Harry, Ginny, Neville et Susan. 

"Nous avons un nouveau défi, leur dit Harry.

- Lequel ? demanda Ginny, un peu endormie, mais trop excitée pour ne serait-ce que penser à retourner dormir.

- Nous devons trouver le moyen d'effacer la Marque des Ténèbres de Rogue. J'ai raconté aux Serpentard qu'elle était partie, comme preuve que Rogue n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort.

- Nous allons devoir organiser des recherches ?

- Comme notre meilleure élève en potions est déjà prise par une préparation, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide de la part des Serdaigles."

* * *

Dumbledore, qui les observait, ferma les yeux et envoya un message à son animal de compagnie.

* * *

Fumseck poussa un cri rauque et s'envola vers des étagères, atterrissant sur une pile de livres tous identiques. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Harry à l'oiseau, s'approchant de lui pour regarder. Il ouvrit l'un des livres et sourit joyeusement. Hermione aurait tué pour obtenir ce genre de livres, qui semblait être une sorte d'index. Il suffisait de lire un titre pour que le livre devienne cet ouvrage-là.

"Ginny, Neville, Sue, commencez les recherches. Je vais aller emprunter quelques Serdaigles. Des préférences ? Nous avons besoin de personnes en qui nous pouvons avoir une confiance totale."

Neville Longdubat et Susan Bones se regardèrent, et se sourirent timidement. Ils venaient de réaliser qu'on les avait considérés comme étant de confiance et ils se jurèrent tous deux d'en être dignes. Neville se fichait que Rogue ait été un sacré connard dans le passé ; il n'agissait pas pour lui, il aidait parce que Harry le lui avait demandé.

"Roger Davies et Morag McDouglas", intervint Hermione de son coin.

Harry donna à ses trois chercheurs l'index des livres en riant doucement, puis s'élança vers l'aile ouest de Poudlard jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas si tard que cela – il avait accompli beaucoup de choses ces vingt dernières minutes. Il tapa magiquement contre la porte.

Une Serdaigle de seconde année, que Harry pensait être Orla, ouvrit la porte.

"Salut, lui sourit-il. Peux-tu aller chercher Roger Davies et Morag McDouglas pour moi ?"

La fille le fixa intensément, passant par de nombreuses teintes de rouge et lui ferma brusquement la porte au nez. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux élèves en franchirent le seuil, refermant la porte derrière eux.

"Un problème, Harry ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un travail de recherche urgent. Nous devons trouver au plus vite comment effacer une Marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu ne fais jamais rien par hasard, Harry, fit remarquer Roger. Pourquoi nous ?

- Hermione, qui est déjà occupée à préparer avec Blaise une potion Post-Doloris, a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs", avoua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Morag sourit.

"Ça semble amusant, mon vieux ! dit-elle avec un accent prononcé. A la bibliothèque ?

- Euuuh, non, corrigea Harry. J'ai convoqué tout le monde dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Nous travaillons à l'écart, son bureau est un terrain neutre."

Les deux élèves se regardèrent et suivirent Harry jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

"C'est pour Rogue ? " s'étonna Roger, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Harry inspira et répéta son explication pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois.

"Rogue était un espion pour notre camp et Drago l'a vendu à Voldemort. Je viens de le secourir. Hermione l'a installé, et nous le gardons inconscient jusqu'à ce que la potion soit prête. Dans le but de prouver aux Serpentards qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort, j'ai dit qu'il n'avait plus de Marque des Ténèbres. Ces livres font office d'index. Quand on trouve dans leur sommaire le livre que l'on veut, il suffit d'en tapoter le titre avec sa baguette magique et de refermer le livre. Quand on le rouvre, c'est le livre demandé."

* * *

"Nous avons donc deux Serdaigles, quatre Gryffondors, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard travaillant de concert, énonça le professeur Chourave avec fierté. 

- Cela fait plaisir à voir, renchérit Flitwick. Je suis particulièrement impressionné par la capacité de Harry à prendre des décisions, tout en sachant écouter les conseils de ceux qui l'entourent.

- La question primordiale, intervint Rolanda Bibine en fronçant les sourcils, est : est-ce que Rogue m'autorisera à transférer ma mise sur Harry ?"

* * *

"Eurêka ! annonça Morag avec un sourire béat. Enfin, je crois" 

Harry ferma son livre et s'étira sur son siège. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le fauteuil de Dumbledore était confortable. Il baissa les yeux vers les notes devant lui. C'était la somme de tout ce que le groupe avait déniché durant les heures précédentes. Hermione et Blaise les avaient rejoints, pendant que la potion mijotait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce.

"Bon, pour résumer, l'incantation _Morsmordre_ crée la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que la grande marque annonçant les attaques. La grande marque est d'un vert étincelant, celle sur le bras est d'un noir de jais. Nous savons qu'elle est utilisée comme un moyen de communication par l'Impuissant des Ténèbres pour convoquer ses Mâche-morts aux réunions. Dans ce cas-là, elle devient rouge ; j'ai vu celle de Pettigrow, une fois.

La marque en elle-même est implantée sur l'artère principale du bras et est reliée au coeur, à la base de la colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière du cerveau. Elle peut être utilisée pour causer la douleur et, si nécessaire, la mort. Voldemort la contrôle à distance par ce qui semble être une forme de legilimencie, mais, dans ce cas, il ne peut que causer de la douleur et l'utiliser comme une balise. Pour les autres fonctionnalités, il a besoin de la toucher.

La Marque des Ténèbres est le détournement d'un vieux sort, utilisé dans l'ancien temps comme tatouage pour indiquer à quelle tribu les gens appartenaient. C'était pour les empêcher de trahir leurs tribus – et s'ils le faisaient, ils mourraient. Voldemort a ajouté la douleur et la capacité de convoquer les siens.

Qu'as-tu trouvé de plus, Morag ?

- C'est le sort qu'ils utilisaient à l'époque pour effacer la marque des femmes qui se mariaient en dehors de leur tribu, indiqua-t-elle en plissant le nez. Mais cela ne semble pas évident du tout.

- Laisse-moi voir", dit instantanément Hermione.

Elle s'installa près de l'écossaise. Elle leva le regard vers Harry.

"Je peux trouver comment le modifier et tu pourras l'exécuter. Mais cela va exiger beaucoup d'énergie magique. Je te suggère d'aller chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines, pendant que je travaille dessus."

Harry se leva. :

"Vous avez tous fait un travail formidable depuis hier soir. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier."

Il sortit dans un silence total.

"Hermione, nous ne pourrons pas modifier ce sort à temps, dit calmement Morag. Cela nous prendrait des mois !

- Ginny ?" demanda Hermione, considérant qu'elle était concernée plus que quiconque.

Ginny acquiesça doucement.

"Bien, je dois vous demander de ne révéler à personne ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire. Vous êtes ici parce que nous avons confiance en vous. Si Voldemort apprend cela, il lancerait une attaque totale sur Harry avant que nous ne soyons prêts. "."

Les élèves hochèrent la tête solennellement.

"Vous avez tous vu Harry à l'Association de défense et la manière dont il peut soudainement terminer un duel en bougeant tellement vite qu'on ne peut le suivre des yeux ?"

Sans attendre de réponse à sa question rhétorique, elle continua :

"Eh bien, nous avons compris que Harry n'a pas conscience de ce qui lui est impossible de faire. Il n'a pas de limites. Son éducation moldue a considérablement restreint sa connaissance du monde et il ignore qu'il y a des choses possibles et d'autres non. Si nous disons à Harry que ce sort va marcher, il le lancera et cela marchera. Tant qu'il y croit.

- Waou, souffla Roger. Donc, nous n'avons qu'à prétendre avoir procédé aux modifications et il fera le reste inconsciemment ?

- Ouais."

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds, tirait Ginny de sa chaise et faisait tournoyer la jeune fille autour d'elle avec exubérance.

"Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que nous allons gagner ? demanda Hermione à la place de Ginny.

- Exactement, sourit-elle en serrant fermement contre elle la jeune fille. Ne le perds pas Gin, parce qu'il y a énormément de filles qui seraient prêtes à prendre ta place. Moi incluse.

- Je ne le perdrai pas, dit Ginny avec confiance. Crois-moi, je ne le perdrai pas. "

L'exubérance de Blaise brisa la glace, les autres se détendirent. Quand Harry revint, il trouva tout le monde en train de discuter. Il s'arrêta pour les examiner : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les membres de chacune des quatre maisons être si à l'aise ensemble. Même Neville semblait s'entendre avec tous ses condisciples.

Harry s'avança :

"J'ai apporté de quoi manger pour tout le monde, annonça-t-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore. Où en est la potion ?

- Il ne manque plus que cinq minutes environ, répondit gaiement Blaise.

- Et le sort ?

- Prêt. Il faudra que le professeur Rogue soit réveillé pour t'aider à combattre la Marque.

- Eh bien, mangeons."

* * *

"Albus je m'inquiète un peu au sujet de la quantité de magie dont Harry aura besoin. Il se remet à peine d'un cas d'épuisement magique. 

- Je comprends votre point de vue Pompom, admit doucement Dumbledore. Mais je pense que nous devrions laisser Harry et ses amis se débrouiller tous seuls. Ils ont compris cette nuit plus de choses sur la Marque des Ténèbres que la plupart des gens en sont capables. Cela fait un moment déjà qu'on cherche comment l'enlever, et on n'a jamais réussi à trouver un sort qui y parvienne. Laissons-le procéder, nous nous préoccuperons de sa santé plus tard."

* * *

"Bien, peux-tu le ranimer Gin ? 

- _Enervatatum_", dit Ginny en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue.

Rogue inspira avec difficulté et s'assit.

"Tenez, buvez ceci, dit Harry en lui tendant un verre plein de potion post-Doloris.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, quand il sentit la potion réparer ses nerfs endommagés.

- Mais de rien", sourit Harry.

Rogue regarda autour de lui. Il fut surpris de voir autant d'étudiants et de constater que Neville lui souriait.

"Nous devons effacer votre Marque. On ne peut pas laisser Voldemort vous contrôler plus longtemps, dit Harry. Ils m'ont aidé dans les recherches et maintenant nous avons besoin de votre participation.

- On ne peut pas l'effacer, protesta Rogue, encore un peu groggy, ne voulant pas réfléchir à ce que ce groupe d'étudiants voulait dire.

- On peut le faire, lui assura Harry. Mais il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Faites-le, alors", répondit-il en tendant son bras gauche.

Harry inspira profondément et se mit à psalmodier. Il avait l'impression que sa conscience était absorbée par la Marque des Ténèbres palpitante. Il pouvait sentir Rogue l'aider à repousser les flux d'énergie dans la Marque.

Ginny s'approcha de Harry et enroula son bras autour de lui. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle lui épongea le front, enlevant la sueur qui commençait à s'y accumuler.

La Marque sembla palpiter davantage et se mit à résister. Harry et Rogue sentirent Voldemort attaquer leur esprit : le Seigneur des Ténèbres réalisait ce qui était à l'œuvre et tentait de s'y opposer.

"Fiche-moi la paix", hurla Harry et son esprit fusionna un bref moment avec celui de son professeur pour repousser l'intrus de toutes ses forces. Le lien avec Voldemort disparut, ainsi que la Marque.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, Rogue sourit. Un sourire vrai, franc.

"Merci à tous", dit-il simplement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Ginny, inconscient. Ginny l'étendit rapidement sur le sol et lança quelques sorts, rapidement secondée par Hermione.

"Il est épuisé", diagnostiqua Ginny, avec soulagement.

"Félicitations à vous tous, lança le professeur Dumbledore du seuil de son bureau, les trois autres responsables de maison derrière lui. La manière dont vous avez mis vos compétences en commun était impressionnante et elle est indispensable en ces temps difficiles. Severus, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- En pleine forme, indiqua Rogue. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis... en fait, je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi.

- Minerva, pourriez-vous amener Harry à l'infirmerie ? Ginny, Hermione, je suis certain que vous voudrez y aller aussi. Neville, si vous les suiviez, le professeur McGonagall vous raccompagnera ensuite à votre dortoir. Je remercie tous les autres et vous demande de suivre vos responsables de maison. Je vous remercie de ne rien révéler de ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant. Nous en rediscuterons demain matin. "

* * *

**De** : Minerva McGonagall 

**A** : Responsables de maison & Dumbledore

**Sujet** : Points

Alors, combien de points allons-nous accorder et à qui pour le chef d'œuvre de ce soir ?

Min

--

_Ronronnement heureux _

* * *

**De** : Fil 

**A** : Dumbledore (ainsi que les autres responsables de maison)

**Sujet** : Re : Points

Minnie, soit gentille. Nous avons tous vu qu'il y avait plus de Gryfondors que de ressortissants des autres maisons. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons accorder des points. Et si nous le faisions, nous devrions en accorder autant à toutes les maisons. Ils ont tous travaillé en symbiose.

F.

* * *

**De** : Pommie _(ndt : surnom de Ponoma Chourave)_

**A** : Camarades responsables de maison

**Sujet** : Re(2) : Points

Je suis d'accord avec Fillius. Susan n'a pas eu un rôle déterminant, mais Neville non plus. Harry a utilisé les compétences dont il avait besoin et chacun devrait être récompensé avec équité.

P.

* * *

**De** : Sevvie 

**A** : Les gars

**Sujet** : Re(3) : Points

Salut,

Je pense que nous devrions accorder le même nombre de points à chaque maison et prévoir pour Harry une récompense supplémentaire. Se débrouiller pour effacer une Marque des Ténèbres et me tirer des griffes de Face de serpent mérite un traitement de faveur – même si certains grinceront des dents. (Sourire)

Sev

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De** : Minnie 

**A** : Sevvie et les autres

**Sujet** : Re(4) : Points

Severus, êtes-vous conscient qu'il va nous falloir un petit temps d'adaptation avant de nous habituer à vous voir de bonne humeur ? Tant d'années avec un Rogue-trou-du-&?&! à oublier !

M.

* * *

**De** : Sev 

**A** : Le groupe de Min

**Sujet** : Re(5) : Points

Pourquoi tout le monde aime me nommer ainsi ? D'abord Blaise, puis Ginny et vous maintenant ?

Etais-je vraiment comme ça ?

S

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De** : Minnie, au nom de Pommie et Fil 

**A** : Severus

**Cc** : Les sur -nommés

**Sujet** : Re(6) : Points

**OUI ! **

Min

--

_Ronronne de satisfaction _

* * *

**De** : Albie 

**A** : Principaux membres de l'équipe

**Sujet** : Re(7) : Points

J'ai une proposition pour la question en discussion. M. Potter y a pensé de son côté et m'a fait parvenir un mot avec ses suggestions :

Susan Bones : soins, recherches, veille auprès du professeur Rogue - 30 points

Morag McDougal : recherches - 30 points

Roger Davies : recherches - 30 points

Blaise Zabini : élaboration d'une potion Post-Doloris parfaite - 30 points

Ginny Weasley : recherches, participation - 30 points

Hermione Granger : recherches, participation - 30 points

Neville Londubat : recherches, cueillette de la Mandragore - 30 points

Pour avoir travaillé tous ensemble et surmonté la rivalité entre les maisons :

Serpentard : 70 points

Serdaigle : 40 points

Poufsouffle : 70 points

Gryffondor : 10 points

Ce qui donne pour chaque maison : 100 points.

-

Pour mémoire, je précise qu'il était originellement indiqué : Ginny Weasley : recherches, participation - 20 points. Arriver à être à la fois magnifique et mignonne à croquer dans sa nuisette – 50 points. Mais Harry a barré la dernière partie.

J'accorderai les points demain au petit déjeuner.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers _

* * *

En arrivant pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant, les élèves reçurent le plus grand choc de leur vie : à la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue souriait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait encore plus déconcertant encore : ses cheveux. Ils semblaient... lavés ? 

Rogue, accompagné de Blaise, était allé dans la Salle commune des Serpentards et y avait trouvé les élèves, tous levés pour les attendre. Il avait été très surpris d'y être accueilli par des acclamations. Il avait répondu aux questions et admis qu'il avait été un espion. Maintenant que cette carrière était terminée et qu'il n'avait plus la Marque des Ténèbres, il semblait plus gai. Cependant, certains aspects de son ancienne personnalité transparaissaient toujours, ainsi que tous le constatèrent quand il promit à Drago Malefoy de faire de sa vie un enfer tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Les applaudissements tranquilles qui accueillirent cette annonce signalèrent l'importance du changement de l'attitude publique de la plupart des étudiants de la maison Serpentard.

Quand il était reparti, Blaise lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire pour Pansy. Rogue avait juste eut un sourire sardonique :

"Je suis certain que Harry viendra la délivrer quand il aura cinq minutes."

Personne n'avait manqué de constater que le professeur avait fait allusion à Harry en utilisant son prénom et d'un ton presque amical. Ce fut l'ultime argument dans ce nid de Mangemorts en puissance. Plus personne ne voulait se dresser contre Harry, ni mériter la méprisante appellation de Lèche-mort.

Le principal défenseur de l'engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres était maintenant trop terrifié pour entreprendre quoi que ce fût et pour la première fois, la maison Serpentard tomba aux mains des modérés. En effet, Blaise, en tant qu'amie de Harry et ayant participé au sauvetage de Rogue, en était désormais la meneuse implicite. Elle se montra magnanime avec Crabbe et Goyle et c'est elle qu'ils suivaient comme son ombre, désormais.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et observa ses élèves avec satisfaction. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux, depuis le début de la première guerre pour être exact. Les étudiants firent peu à peu silence et se tournèrent vers lui : 

"La nuit dernière, notre espion auprès des Mangemorts, le professeur Rogue, a été démasqué."

Il avait eu une brève discussion avec Severus et ils avaient conclu qu'il valait mieux révéler la vérité aux élèves, ne serait-ce que pour mettre fin aux rumeurs qui circulaient déjà sur lui.

"Il a été capturé par Voldemort…"

Tout comme Harry, il pratiquait avec un art consommé la pause permettant aux exclamations d'horreur et autres manifestations de frayeur de s'exprimer.

"... puis torturé. Monsieur Potter l'a alors secouru, ce qui porte à deux les actions décisives remportées par Monsieur Potter contre Voldemort cette semaine. Il se trouve que, malheureusement, les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-même étions en réunion et injoignables. Monsieur Potter s'est donc arrangé pour que certains de nos meilleurs étudiants travaillent en collaboration pour soigner les blessures du professeur Rogue, lui sauvant la vie.

Considérant cela, et à la demande de Monsieur Potter qui se remet encore une fois à l'infirmerie, j'accorde 100 points à Blaise Zabini et à la maison Serpentard, 100 points à Morag McDougal et Roger Davis de Serdaigle, 100 points à Susan Bones de Poufsouffle et 100 points à Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat de Gryffondor. Ces points sont attribués pour leur travail d'équipe exceptionnel, leur mise en oeuvre de l'esprit de cette école, sans mentionner leur résultats époustouflants, comme en témoigne le complet rétablissement du Professeur Rogue à mes côtés."

Des applaudissements nourris éclatèrent dans l'assemblée, faisant rougir ceux qui avaient été désignés.

"Un instant, s'il vous plait !"

La voix rocailleuse de Morag couvrit facilement les acclamations. Quand le niveau sonore eut baissé, elle continua :

"Et Harry dans tout ça ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore de nouveau, à l'exception de celle de Drago Malefoy, qui boudait. Mais son air boudeur ne fut pas aussi impressionnant qu'autrefois – pas après que Terry ait fait remarquer combien il était mignon quand il faisait cette tête.

Les yeux du directeur se mirent à étinceler :

"Je laisse cette décision à votre appréciation. Je vous propose de voir cela avec Miss Quirke."

Tout le monde, y compris Drago, se tourna pour dévisager la seconde année de Serdaigle, devenue écarlate.

* * *

**De** : Albus Dumbledore 

**A** : Harry Potter

**Cc** : Aberforth Dumbledore

**Sujet** : Dîner

Harry,

Je vous transmets l'invitation de mon frère pour le dîner de vendredi soir. Je vous remercie de venir à 19h dans mon bureau, nous en partirons directement.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers _

* * *

**De** : Harry Potter 

**A** : Aberforth Dumbledore

**Cc** : Albus Dumbledore

**Sujet** : Re : Dîner

Cher Monsieur,

Je serai ravi de me rendre à votre invitation à dîner vendredi prochain. Puis-je me permettre de proposer à mon amie (Ginny Weasley) de venir également ?

Salutations distinguées,

Harry James Potter

* * *

**De** : Abe 

**A** : Harry

**Cc** : Albus

**Sujet** : Re(2) : Dîner

Harry, n'hésite pas à inviter ton amie, cela ne pose aucun problème.

A vendredi

Abe

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**A** : Gin-Gin

**Sujet** : Vendredi

Salut mon cœur,

J'ai été convié avec le professeur Dumbledore à prendre le thé chez son frère, Aberforth (celui qui est supposé être fou – comme si on pouvait être plus dingue que notre directeur !), vendredi soir. Je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais m'accompagner et il m'a assuré que tu étais la bienvenue.

Je t'aime,

Harry

* * *

**De** : Ginny 

**A** : Celui-dont-je-suis-amoureuse

**Sujet** : Re : Vendredi

Je serai ravi d'y aller, cela sera sûrement amusant. Déjà un Dumbledore ce n'est pas mal, mais deux dans la même pièce, ça va être intéressant.

Pour quand est prévue ta blague contre mes frères ?

Ta Ginny

* * *

**De** : Yeux verts comme un crapaud du matin 

**A** : la poétesse

**Sujet** : Re (2) : Vendredi

Je pense que cela collerait bien samedi, sans doute pendant le repas du soir. Il ne me manque plus que quelques conseils de Sirius et Remus sur la manière de faire quelque chose et c'est bon.

Je t'aime,

Harry

* * *

**De** : Rouge tomate 

**A** : Fallait-il vraiment que tu me rappelles ça ?

**Sujet** : Re (3) : Vendredi

CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI ECRIT ÇA ! C'était une blague de Fred et George. Ils s'en sont excusé depuis et c'est une affaire classée.

Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ?

Bizzz,

Ginny

* * *

**De** : Faut croire 

**A** : Yeux bruns comme un ours fraîchement dépouillé

**Sujet** : Re (4) : Vendredi

Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas te le dire, alors inutile d'essayer de m'extorquer cette information. C'est une surprise.

Câlin,

Harry

* * *

**De** : Ginny 

**A** : Finalement, tu n'es pas tellement meilleur que les jumeaux

**Sujet** : Persuasion

Je te propose de me rejoindre dans la Salle Commune et nous trouverons un endroit pour que tu voies à quel point je peux être persuasive.

Ginny

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**A** : Ginny

**Sujet** : Re (2) : Persuasion

J'y suis déjà.

* * *

**De** : Ron 

**A** : Les autres

**Sujet** : Rumeurs

Les gars,

J'ai entendu de drôles de rumeurs, aujourd'hui.

Premièrement : Harry aurait sauvé Rogue hier – ça vous le savez – mais la rumeur ajoute qu'il aurait réussi à lui effacer sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Deuxièmement : N'ouvrez aucune pièce jointe envoyée par Harry. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semblerait que ce soit de cette façon qu'il a récupéré Rogue – ce serait la seule façon possible.

Troisièmement : Je pense que Lavande et Parvati sont au courant des plans de Harry à notre sujet car elles pouffent de rire à chaque fois qu'elles me regardent.

Enfin : Je commence à me demander si cela vaut le coup. J'ai perdu ma petite amie, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et j'ai même perdu ma soeur. Et je me suis mortellement ennuyé ces dix derniers jours pendant que mes amis faisaient les quatre cents coups dans l'école.

Ron

* * *

**De** : Percy 

**A** : Ron

**Sujet** : Re : Rumeurs

Ron,

Je sais que c'est un peu difficile en ce moment. Mais nous faisons ça pour leur bien. Nous protégeons Ginny en attendant qu'elle soit assez mure pour veiller elle-même sur ses intérêts.

Perce

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi._

* * *

**De** : Ron 

**A** : Perce

**Sujet** : Re(2) : Rumeurs

Perce, Ginny a-t-elle vraiment besoin de notre protection ? Maman et Papa semblent penser le contraire. Elle est certainement très heureuse en ce moment. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir vue aussi heureuse. Elle resplendit.

Si nous agissons pour son bien, pourquoi voulons-nous y mettre fin ?

R

* * *

**De** : Le maître des dragons 

**A** : Ceux qui ne côtoient pas la gloire

**Sujet** : Re : Rumeurs

Bien, je me méfierai de tout Mmail venant de Harry. Ce n'est pas que j'en reçoive tant que ça...

Je ne m'en ferais pas trop au sujet de Lavande et Parvati : c'est peut-être tout simplement à cause de ta coupe de cheveux.

C

--

_Draconis dominum _

* * *

**De** : Le conjureur de sorts 

**A** : Il fait tellement bon en Egypte en cette saison, vous devriez essayer.

**Sujet** : Re : Re : Rumeurs

Idem pour les Mmails. Vous savez, malgré tout, je balise un peu à propos de la blague de Harry. J'ai comme un poids sur l'estomac. J'espère qu'il s'en tiendra là.

Bill

* * *

**De** : On vous l'avait dit 

**A** : Fratrie

**Sujet** : Re : Re : Re : Rumeurs

ON VOUS L'AVAIT DIT ! Allons, pas de fierté mal placée : acceptons sa blague, présentons nos excuses et laissons tomber - ainsi, personne ne perdra la face.

F&G

* * *

**De** : Percy 

**A** : Ceux qui sont en train de flancher

**Sujet** : Persévérance

Les gars,

Je sais qu'il est pénible d'attendre que le couperet tombe, mais nous agissons pour le mieux.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi._

_

* * *

_

A vendredi prochain !


	9. Sur un air gay 3

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Considérant que nos lecteurs et les membres de l'équipe commencent à partir en vacances, et qu'en outre la suite n'est pas entièrement traduite, nous avons décidé de faire une pause et de **vous retrouver en septembre**.

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux petits mots.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 - Sur un air gay (Partie 3/3)**

"Tu es superbe", sourit Harry.

Elle portait une lumineuse robe jaune, ressemblant à celle qu'elle portait le jour où elle lui avait adressé des excuses. Il la serra contre lui, désireux de sentir la douceur tiède de son corps contre le sien, et plongea son visage dans sa chevelure.

"Je ne le dirai jamais assez, lui confia-t-il, mais je t'aime, Ginny Weasley. "

Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui en souriant.

"Je me sens tellement aimée et protégée quand je suis dans tes bras ! murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. J'ai la certitude que tu ne laisseras rien m'atteindre, ni personne ne me faire de mal. J'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde."

Harry sentit son coeur fondre à cet aveu et il l'enserra encore plus étroitement :

"Tu es la femme la plus importante au monde, lui chuchota-il en retour. Tu l'as toujours été."

Ginny renversa la tête en arrière et vit les yeux de Harry lui sourire. Elle se rapprocha ensuite pour atteindre ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser chaste, un concentré d'émotion dans lequel ils firent passer tout ce qu'ils venaient de se transmettre par les mots. Enlacés, ils sortirent, sans se préoccuper de l'expression dégoûtée de Ron.

* * *

"Harry, pourrais-tu nous faire transplaner à Llanddewi Skirrid, cela nous ferait gagner du temps.

- Nous faire transplaner là-bas ? demanda Harry en grimaçant. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer ce nom."

Dumbledore riait de bon cœur, quand Harry prit sa main et celle de Ginny pour les faire transplaner. Harry franchit les protections de Poudlard si rapidement qu'aucun de ses passagers ne put voir le Nulle-Part. Ils atterrirent sur le parvis de l'église St David, au son d'un orgue W.G. Volwes. Harry et Ginny tournèrent lentement sur eux-mêmes pour admirer le panorama bucolique qui s'offrait à eux.

"Nous sommes à Skirrid Fawr ou 'Montagne sacrée' leur indiqua Dumbledore, les voyant interloqués par l'affleurement rocheux qui semblait presque en suspension au dessus du village. Ça fait longtemps que les paysans des environs excavent la base de la montagne pour répandre la terre obtenue sur leurs champs. Ils considèrent qu'elle va les protéger du mauvais œil.

Un fin brouillard semblait suspendu dans les airs, donnant à la scène une allure surnaturelle.

"Abe habite par là", indiqua Dumbledore en leur montrant le chemin.

Harry ôta sa veste et la passa autour de Ginny. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements moldus. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, passa son bras sous le sien et ils cheminèrent de concert. Albus les mena jusqu'à un petit cottage aux abords du village. Il ouvrit la barrière et s'arrêta voyant une chèvre trottiner vers lui.

" Que c'est bon de te revoir, Albus, l'accueillit gaiement la chèvre.

- Moi de même, Michaël. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, très bien, répondit la chèvre esquissant ce qui semblait être un sourire. Bon voisinage, bonne herbe, qu'est-ce qu'une chèvre peut demander de plus ?

- Très bonne question, approuva Albus. Nous sommes attendus.

- Bien sûr, dit Michaël en reculant de quelques pas et les saluant. Abe vous attend à l'intérieur. "

Les trois invités s'avancèrent et furent immédiatement entourés d'une délicieuse odeur.

"Abe, tu nous a préparé ton ragoût ! se réjouit Albus.

- Pour des invités aussi émérites, je pouvais difficilement m'y soustraire", répondit gaiement Aberforth.

Ses longs cheveux blancs semblaient fraîchement lavés et il portait une robe de sorcier brun foncé très simple.

"Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Dumbledore, dit Harry en tendant la main. Je suis Harry Potter et voici ma petite amie, Ginny Weasley.

- Je pense que ce soir, vous pourriez m'appeler Abe, et Albus Albus. Avec deux Dumbledore dans la même pièce, cela porte à confusion."

Il serra la main de Harry et baisa celle de Ginny.

"Tu sais être charmant, maintenant ? grogna Albus levant les yeux au ciel. Tu étais loin de l'être la dernière fois que j'ai amené une dame ici.

- C'était en 1922, protesta Abe. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment une dame.

- Je lui faisais la cour !

- C'est ce que je disais.

Ginny se mit à rire, et Harry dévisagea Aberforth avec attention.

"Vous êtes le barman, de la Tête de Sanglier, réalisa-t-il.

- Je plaide coupable, admit-il. C'est un des rôles que je tiens pour rendre service à Albus. C'est étonnant ce que les gens peuvent raconter à un barman anonyme quand ils ont quelques verres dans le nez.

- Je dois vous confesser que lorsque j'ai entendu le professeur dire que vous aviez pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre, je n'avais pas songé à un sortilège de parole.

- A quoi aviez-vous pensé ?"

Harry rougit et refusa de répondre. Albus et Aberforth se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"Ben quoi ?" demanda Ginny, perplexe.

Harry se pencha et murmura à son oreille. Une seconde plus tard, elle devint rouge Weasley et éclata de rire à son tour. Abe fit les honneurs de son cottage et se saisit de la veste qui était sur le dos de Ginny.

"Ne restez pas debout. Asseyez vous donc. Puis-je vous servir à boire ?

- Merci, accepta Harry, s'installant sur une banquette qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable.

Ginny s'installa à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent avec stupéfaction quand la couchette s'incurva pour mouler leur corps.

"Ça alors !"fit Harry.

Cela amusa Aberforth :

"Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Récupéré lors de l'exode vers Hong Kong de 1937. Enchantée pour s'adapter à n'importe qui. Bien sûr, un des Seigneurs de Guerre chinois a été très contrarié que je la lui ais soufflée sous le nez et j'ai été persona non grata dans le secteur pendant quelques temps."

Il disparut dans une petite alcôve et revint une seconde plus tard avec quatre chopes fumantes, qu'il leur distribua, tout sourire.

"Allez, buvez, là où y'en a, y'en a plein.

Ginny tenta une gorgée expérimentale et haleta de ravissement.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle.

Cette boisson était à la Bièraubeurre ce que le Dom Perignon était à la piquette bon marché

"C'est ma recette personnelle. Je l'ai mise au point juste avant la première Guerre Mondiale. Bien sûr, c'était avant que le gouvernement sorcier ne mette la main dessus, l'affadisse pour donner la pisse d'âne dont vous avez l'habitude et en dépose un brevet. Je ne leur ai jamais pardonné ça.

- Attends une seconde, l'interrompit Albus, visiblement surpris, es-tu en train de nous dire que tu as abandonné le monde sorcier pour une boisson ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pensais-tu que je l'avais fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi : leur incompétence et leurs erreurs de commandement pendant la Grande Guerre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Albie. Je ne serais jamais parti pour si peu."

Harry et Ginny, qui observaient les deux frères se mettre en boîte mutuellement, se mirent à rire. Ils appréciaient vraiment la version plus mince de leur directeur. Un carillon retentit harmonieusement des profondeurs de la maison.

"J'espère que vous avez faim, dit Abe en sautant sur ses pieds, témoignant de la même énergie inépuisable que son frère.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas avant, l'odeur nous aurait mis en appétit ", admit Harry.

Aberforth se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Quatre assiettes surgirent du buffet pour se précipiter vers le chaudron, d'où de généreuses portions de ragoût s'éjectèrent docilement pour les remplir. A proximité, un pain fraîchement sorti du four se découpait commodément en huit tranches qui vinrent se poser par paire sur les assiettes. Les couteaux et les fourchettes s'élevèrent du plateau à couverts pour flotter le long des assiettes.

"Que diriez vous de passer à table ?"

Les invités se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table, qui s'éloigna d'eux.

"Arrête tout de suite, grommela Aberforth. Désolé, cette satanée table a son petit caractère. Fabriquée par un Suisse à la fin du siècle dernier, elle a des principes au-dessus de sa condition."

Il s'avança vers elle et lui donna un bon coup de pied. La table jappa et s'arrêta. Harry s'installa à l'opposé de Ginny, laissant les deux Dumbledore face à face. Une assiette se posa devant chacun d'eux. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient déjà vu des démonstrations de magie sans baguette auparavant, mais jamais témoignant d'une facilité aussi déconcertante et d'une compétence aussi insouciante. Si leur professeur était bon, son frère était un expert en la matière.

Ils se plongèrent dans leur assiette sans plus de cérémonie. Le pain était délicieux tout comme le ragoût.

"Coquille d'oeuf d'Opaloeil des Antipodes ? demanda Albus.

- Nan ! répondit Abe avec délectation.

- Poudre de Corne de bicorne ?

- Tu as déjà demandé, rappelle-toi, en 76, pendant la sécheresse.

- Figues pelées ?

- Nan !

- Que cherchez-vous ? s'enquit Harry.

- Cela fait des années que Albus cherche à deviner avec quoi j'agrémente mon ragoût. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi persévérant dans l'échec.

- C'est de la marjolaine, pensa Ginny à haute voix.

- C'est ça ? demanda Albus à son frère.

- Oui, répondit Abe en lançant à Ginny un regard de reproche.

- Une épice moldue ?

- Ouais !"

Le vénérable et âgé professeur sauta sur ses pieds et dansa une gigue profane. Il bondit claquant ses talons l'un contre l'autre.

"Cent points pour Gryffondor, hurla-t-il, fou de joie.

- Albus, assieds-toi, tu te rends parfaitement ridicule, fit remarquer Aberforth avec acidité.

- Pas du tout, répondit malicieusement Albus. C'est toi qui es ridiculisé, c'est complètement différent.

- Désolée, s'excusa Ginny en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mon petit, lui sourit Abe. De toute façon, il n'est pas près de deviner ce qu'il y a dans ma Bièraubeurre."

Albus interrompit brusquement sa danse et demanda, bougon :

"Inutile de te demander de me le révéler, je suppose.

- Jamais de la vie, mon très cher grand frère. Jamais de la vie."

Après le dîner que Harry qualifia digne de Molly Weasley, ils retournèrent s'installer dans les merveilleux sièges.

"Harry, commença Aberforth, je t'ai invité aujourd'hui pour que nous parlions de magie sans baguette. Que sais-tu à ce propos ?

- Eh bien, répondit Harry en se renversant dans son siège et plissant son front de concentration, la magie sans baguette, c'est littéralement ça. C'est faire de la magie sans utiliser le composant magique de la baguette comme catalyseur. C'est beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser, mais en revanche bien plus pratique, notamment quand on vous a pris votre baguette ou que votre adversaire possède une baguette jumelle à la vôtre. Elle se déclenche quand on ressent des émotions fortes comme la colère ou la haine.

- Très bien, le complimenta chaleureusement Aberforth. Et as-tu déjà essayé d'utiliser un autre sentiment ?

- Oui, indiqua Harry, il y a deux jours, j'en ai fait consciemment, et je n'étais pas en colère à ce moment là.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai fait léviter Ginny de sa couchette vers mon lit, admit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Aberforth rugit de rire :

"Merveilleux. Pourrais-tu nous le montrer, maintenant ?"

Harry accepta et eut un sourire rassurant pour sa rougissante petite amie. Il la regarda dans les yeux et progressivement, commença à penser à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Ginny se sentie transportée, comme la première fois où Harry l'avait embrassée correctement. Elle sentit le feu qui brûlait en lui. Elle pouvait voir cette flamme, à l'intérieur de lui et en perdit le souffle. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie flotter dans les airs, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était le brasier qui faisait rage en lui et elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, autant qu'elle pouvait le comprendre.

Harry la redéposa en douceur sur le divan et se pencha vers elle. Il avait vu en elle, elle s'était révélée à lui autant qu'il l'avait fait pour elle et il en avait perdu le souffle. Il avait vu son désir, son amour, combien elle le voulait et il en avait été touché en plein coeur. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, oubliant leur public et en réaffirmant leurs voeux mutuels. Ils se tournèrent ensuite d'un même mouvement vers leurs hôtes octogénaires.

"Parfait", les approuva Abe.

Il ne fit aucune mention de leur baiser mais se sentit privilégié d'y avoir assisté. Il avait pu ressentir toutes leurs émotions et en avait eu le souffle coupé. C'était exactement le genre de choses que Voldemort ne comprendrait jamais.

"Puis-je voir votre baguette ?"

Harry la lui tendit. Le vieux sorcier marcha jusqu'à sa cheminée et en retira un morceau de bois. Il le coupa d'une longueur semblable à la baguette, et se concentra. Le rondin parut se brouiller, avant de prendre l'aspect exact de la baguette magique. Il donna la reproduction à Harry et la vraie à Albus.

"Un de mes professeurs, un type d'une intelligence effrayante avec qui j'ai étudié dans l'Himalaya au cours du siècle dernier, a fait la même chose pour moi. Je veux que tu utilises cette fausse baguette dorénavant. Cela te permettra de pratiquer la magie sans baguette en public, sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

- Merci", dit Harry à son professeur qui hocha la tête, les yeux étincelants.

Puis Aberforth se plongea dans une commode, fouillant bruyamment les tiroirs.

"Tu as perdu quelque chose, s'enquit Albus.

- Tout le monde n'a pas une galerie de portraits dans son bureau pouvant lui rappeler où sont rangées ses affaires, répondit Aberforth, émergeant de ses tiroirs pour lancer un regard vengeur à son frère. Ah, voilà !"

Il s'avança vers le jeune couple et prit les mains de Harry et Ginny dans la sienne :

"Un petit souvenir de votre visite ici. C'est un couple charmant qui me les a donnés à Venise, il y a une quarantaine d'années. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient d'accord pour que vous les ayez."

Harry et Ginny prirent les deux colliers, ornés d'une petite pierre d'ambre, dont une face était gravée d'une rune. Ils se les passèrent autour du cou et eurent une exclamation de surprise. Abe se réjouit :

"Ah, j'étais certain que cela marcherait avec vous. Ils ont le pouvoir de vous faire ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Je vous les confie, vous laissant le soin de les utiliser au mieux.

- Merci, dirent les deux jeunes gens, touchés par ce geste.

- Je vous en prie. Au fait, est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois où Albus et moi étions en vacances et qu'Albus a été arrêté dans une affaire impliquant deux bonnes soeurs, un salami, deux pintes de sauce tomate et un petit chien nommé Jarvis ?"

* * *

**De** : Harry

**A** : Les Maraudeurs en activité

**Sujet** : Blague

Les gars,

Puis-je passer vous voir aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin de quelques conseils pour une blague.

Harry

* * *

**De** : Patmol

**A** : Harry

**Cc** : Lunard

**Sujet** : Re : Blague

Harry, viens donc déjeuner. Juanita voudrait te parler et elle a proposé de faire la cuisine. Lunard, sera là.

S.

--

_Ouaf, ouaf _

* * *

**De** : Lav

**A** : Celui qui va faire une farce

**Cc** : Parvati

**Sujet** : Vêtements

Harry,

Les costumes sont terminés et ont belle allure, en toute modestie. Nous nous demandons seulement à quoi ils vont servir. Je veux dire, ils peuvent être associés à plein de situations embarrassantes.

Lavande

* * *

**De** : Harry

**A** : Mes couturières préférées

**Sujet** : Re : Vêtements

C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je passerai les prendre cet après midi. Faites bien attention à ne pas les montrer à Ginny – vous savez qu'elle est terriblement tenace quand elle veut.

Concernant la blague j'avoue ressentir des sentiments contradictoires. Évidemment, je dois marquer le coup, c'est une question de fierté, mais d'un autre côté, je ne dois rien faire de trop humiliant non plus. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une rupture entre Ginny et sa famille. Je sais qu'elle s'en fiche en ce moment, mais pas moi. Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami et avoir la certitude que tout le monde sera content de me recevoir au Terrier cet été.

Et, j'ai un plan.

Harry

* * *

**De** : Harry

**A** : Membres de la SPA

**Sujet** : Assistance

Mesdames,

Hermione m'a dit que vous seriez d'accord pour m'assister dans ma blague contre la fratrie Weasley – en échange de places au premier rang. La farce se tiendra ce soir, vers 19h. Je vais vous fournir des Portoloins pour vous amener à Poudlard, mais j'ai besoin de mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture de ces messieurs.

Pourrais-je vous voir pour vous donner ce qu'il faudra ajouter à leur repas ce soir ?

Cordialement,

Harry.

* * *

**De** : Fleur

**A** : Chéri Harry

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Harry, je peux te rencontrer aux Trois Balais à 15h. Ce sera bon de te revoir.

Gabrielle demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Elle a été bouleversée d'apprendre que tu avais une petite amie, maintenant.

Fleur

* * *

**De** : Tonks

**A** : Harry

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Aïe, Harry. Nous avons un problème. Charlie est en voyage en Roumanie pour quelques jours.

T

* * *

**De** : Pénélope Deauclair

**A** : Harry

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Je serais ravie de t'assister ce soir. Percy fait des heures supplémentaires à son bureau cet après-midi. Je me trouverai dans notre appartement toute la journée.

Cordialement,

Pénélope.

* * *

**De** : K et A

**A** : Notre attrapeur préféré

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Tout baigne de notre côté. Nous avons dit aux garçons que nous leur apporterons des sandwiches en fin de journée. Passe quand tu veux.

Attendons le spectacle avec impatience.

* * *

**De** : Hermione

**A** : Mon meilleur ami

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Harry, as-tu réellement besoin de mon aide pour empoisonner Ron ?

H

* * *

**De** : Harry

**A** : L'autre femme de ma vie

**Sujet** : Re(2) : Assistance

Pour être franc : non :-) Dobby s'est déjà proposé pour s'occuper de Ron. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a secondé pour certains sortilèges. Patmol et Lunard ont participé à l'élaboration d'une poudre dont j'avais besoin pour les amener là où je veux. Lav et Parv ont fait un travail fantastique pour les costumes. J'ai la permission du professeur Dumbledore de procéder à quelques aménagements dans la Grande Salle, donc je pense être paré.

Harry.

* * *

Harry transplana dans le jardin public qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison de Tonks. Il frappa à la porte.

"Tu vas bien Harry ? l'accueillit Tonks en lui ouvrant. Entre donc."

Harry suivit la Métamorphomage dans le petit deux-pièces et sourit en voyant l'aménagement. Tous les meubles avaient été poussés le long du mur, laissant le centre de la pièce sans obstacle. Considérant la maladresse de la maîtresse de maison, c'était une bonne idée.

"Est-il utile que je te demande ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être à Poudlard ?

- Inutile en effet. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je t'ai dit que Charlie était en Roumanie, non ?

- Oui, mais peu importe."

Il se pencha en avant et lui saisit la main. Il avait préalablement regardé dans l'esprit de Ginny pour savoir où se trouvait Charlie. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

"Tu viens de faire un transplanage d'escorte en Roumanie, s'écria Tonks, stupéfaite.

- Dans les Monts Carpates, plus exactement. J'ai appris deux ou trois petites choses utiles, ces derniers temps.

- Et que dois-je faire ? soupira Tonks.

- Charlie doit être dans un campement, par là-bas. On reconnaîtrait un gamin blanc, mais pas une petite bohémienne.

- D'accord, attends-moi là", dit Tonks en riant doucement.

Elle s'avança vers le camp des dragons. Harry la vit rapetisser et ses vêtements se modifier.

* * *

**De** : Harry Potter

**A** : Professeur Rogue

**Sujet** : Assistance

Professeur,

Si je vous apprenais que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui ont repeint vos cachots en rose il y a quelques années, me donneriez-vous un coup de main ce soir ?

Harry

* * *

**De** : Professeur Severus Rogue

**A** : M. Potter

**Sujet** : Re : Assistance

Harry,

Mais où diable êtes-vous ? L'école bruisse de rumeurs selon lesquelles vous auriez disparu pour aller combattre Voldemort en combat singulier.

Pour être franc, cela fait des années que je veux pendre ma revanche sur Fred et George, alors comptez sur moi. De quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ?

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les derniers mots à Voldemort. Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de les lui envoyer à la figure.

S.

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De** : Harry

**A** : Professeur Rogue

**Sujet** : Re(2) Assistance

Professeur,

Je suis en Roumanie. J'ai envoyé Tonks mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture de Charlie. Concernant l'aide que vous pourriez m'apporter, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour installer une scène dans la Grande Salle, vers 18h55.

Un Harry reconnaissant

Harry

* * *

**De** : Sev

**A** : Albus

**Sujet** : Harry

Albus, histoire de mettre un terme à certaines rumeurs ridicules, je vous informe que Harry est actuellement en Roumanie, avec Tonks. Il m'a demandé de lui donner un coup de main pour monter une scène dans la Grande Salle et j'ai accepté.

S.

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De** : Albus

**A** : Severus

**Sujet** : Re : Harry

Ravi de l'apprendre. J'ai donné à Harry la permission d'aller voir ces dames pour leur demander de l'aide. Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela le mènerait jusqu'en Roumanie, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis étonné.

Je suis enchanté de vous voir travailler de concert. Sans vouloir insister, ainsi que je l'ai déjà souligné Harry n'est pas son père. C'est une bonne chose que vous le considériez pour ce qu'il est réellement.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers _

* * *

**De** : Rogue

**A** : Monsieur suffisant

**Sujet** : Re (2): Harry

Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas carrément "Je vous l'avais dit ! " comme ça se sera fait.

D'accord, vous aviez raison.

Alors, heureux ?

S.

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De** : Albus

**A** : Severus

**Sujet** : Re (3) : Harry

Très.

Une Larme de citron ?

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers _

* * *

Harry croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et regarda la course des nuages. Il s'était jeté sur lui-même un sort de réchauffement, lui permettant d'être à l'aise malgré l'altitude. Il se surprit à regretter l'absence de Ginny et se promit, qu'une fois tout ceci terminé, il l'amènerait rendre une petite visite à Charlie. Ce serait sympa de voir les dragons dans leur habitat naturel, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas en train de défendre leur œuf d'or.

"Mission accomplie, lui annonça une petite bohémienne avec une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Tonks.

- Parfait ! approuva Harry, en la regardant se transformer en femme de haute taille à la longue chevelure blonde. Je t'emmène à Poudlard ?

- Ça marche."

Harry lui prit la main, sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvaient à proximité du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry passa la gargouille, prit l'escalier et frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Tonks.

"Harry, Nymphadora, entrez donc", les interpella Dumbledore.

Harry s'exécuta et prit son siège habituel. Tonks finit par le suivre, toujours abasourdie.

"Eh bien, tout est en place pour notre spectacle de ce soir ? demanda le directeur avec entrain.

- Tout va comme sur des roulettes.

- Et vous Tonks, tout va bien ?

- Il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, répondit-elle hors propos, encore sonnée.

- Bon, je vous laisse, répondit Harry, en sortant.

- Pas impossible, ma chère Nymphadora, seulement très difficile."

* * *

Harry s'installa aux côtés de Ginny et Hermione pour le dîner. Il eut la vague et tenace impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il était un peu nerveux aussi : c'était sa première farce d'envergure, après tout.

"Calme-toi, lui dit Ginny en souriant d'un air rassurant. Tout va bien se passer.

- Oh ! grinça Harry. Quel idiot ! Je sais ce que j'ai oublié : tes parents ! Je reviens dans deux minutes", ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

Il s'élança hors de la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards des autres élèves et des professeurs, et transplana dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Il émergea devant le Terrier. Il frappa à la porte.

"Harry ? s'étonna Molly en le voyant.

- M. Weasley est là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant pour lui indiquer que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

- Oui, nous venons de terminer de dîner.

- Parfait, se réjouit Harry. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir que la blague va commencer dans un quart d'heure. Je suis venu vous chercher."

Arthur, qui avait suivi sa femme, sourit d'anticipation.

"Je prends mon appareil photo et j'arrive.

- Nous n'y serons pas à temps, se désola Molly en enfilant son manteau. Il faut au moins dix minutes pour faire le trajet depuis Pré-au-Lard.

- Quel trajet ? demanda malicieusement Harry. "

Dès que M. Weasley fut de retour avec son appareil, Harry leur prit les mains et les fit transplaner dans le hall d'entrée.

"C'est…commença Molly, qui fut interrompue par son mari.

- Pour un sorcier normal, ma chérie. Mais pour notre Harry, rien n'est impossible."

Molly se tut et suivit Harry dans la Grande Salle. Tous les étudiants se retournèrent pour observer Harry introduire les deux parents dans le réfectoire.

"Papa, maman !" cria de joie Ginny, sautant de sa chaise pour venir les embrasser.

Un peu plus loin à la grande table, Ron pâlit soudain en comprenant que la seule raison plausible de la présence de ses parents était l'imminence de la blague. Harry sortit sa fausse baguette et annula le sort d'invisibilité placé sur une rangée de chaise se trouvant devant la table des professeurs.

"Je vous ai prévu des sièges confortables, offrit-il aux deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ce qui ressemblait le plus à des parents pour lui.

- Parfait, se réjouit Arthur. Je suis tellement content que tu aies pensé à nous."

Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, Harry retira sa robe se sorcier et apparut en smoking moldu. Il se passa la baguette dans les cheveux, pour les ébouriffer, du moins encore plus que d'habitude. Sa tenue le faisait paraître plus âgé : sa veste ajustée soulignait ses larges épaules et enserrait sa taille mince. L'effet que cela eut sur la population féminine de Poudlard fut identique à celui de la présence d'une Vélane sur les mâles. Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre dans la salle, alors que Harry se penchait pour nouer son lacet défait.

"Waou, il en jette, fit Hermione du ton d'une soeur complimentant son frère.

- Oui, il est à croquer, convint Ginny. "

Elle se pourlécha les lèvres en le regardant avec convoitise. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de l'effet qu'il faisait sur les autres. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir qu'elle serait la seule qui pourrait l'embrasser.

La première des autres invités de Harry arriva en utilisant le Portoloin qu'il lui avait procuré.

"Fleur, l'accueillit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Arry, c'est si bon de te voir ! ", s'écria la demi-vélane en l'étreignant.

Harry l'accompagnait vers la rangée de chaises quand il fronça soudainement les sourcils en remarquant l'expression hagarde des mâles de l'assistance.

"Tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plait", demanda-t-il entre ses dents, faisant allusion à ses pouvoirs particuliers.

Il remarqua que seuls deux hommes semblaient ne pas y être sensibles : les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, tous deux rompus en occlumencie et dans l'art de protéger leur esprit. Fleur rougit de façon adorable :

"Je suis navrée, répondit-elle, mais c'est venu tout seul."

Ginny, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, sembla très satisfaite de remarquer que Harry avait semblé impénétrable aux pouvoirs de Fleur. Hermione par contre, faisait grise mine : Ron ne s'en était pas aussi bien tiré et semblait avoir besoin d'un bavoir.

Ensuite arrivèrent Sirius, Juanita et Remus. Harry les accueillit d'une chaleureuse étreinte. Tous trois étaient sur leur trente-et-un et rayonnaient de fierté. Sirius et Remus semblaient rajeunis. La liberté retrouvée, et la présence de Juanita, avaient effacé chez Sirius les dommages causés par son emprisonnement injustifié.

"Il ne fait rien à moitié, hein", fanfaronna Sirius à l'intention de Molly.

Il débordait de fierté et il était clair qu'il se faisait une joie de l'événement en cours.

Ensuite, se fut le tour de Pénélope Deauclair, toute aussi élégante que les autres. Après avoir embrassé Harry, elle prit place aux côtés de Juanita. Ron était maintenant livide. Son esprit échafaudait toutes sortes de scénarii et il envisageait sérieusement de tenter de s'enfuir. Les autres élèves, quant à eux, avaient entendu des rumeurs faisant état d'une blague de la part de Harry et rien ne les aurait fait bouger de là.

Tonks apparut ensuite. Bien qu'elle ait été dans le château depuis un bon moment, elle avait préféré faire semblant d'arriver comme les autres. Enfin, Katie et Angelina vinrent les rejoindre. Elles saluèrent les membres de leur ancienne équipe de Quidditch avant de s'asseoir.

Harry fit un signe de la tête à l'intention du professeur Rogue et, ensemble, ils créèrent une large scène, pourvue de nombreux projecteurs, à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle. Harry y monta et se campa nerveusement devant tout le monde. Il utilisa sa fausse baguette pour lancer un Sonorus sur sa gorge :

"Pour avoir interrompu votre petit-déjeuner la semaine dernière, j'ai pensé qu'il serait approprié de vous offrir un petit spectacle du samedi soir, en guise de compensation", annonça-t-il aux élèves dans l'expectative.

Il regarda sa montre et, quand elle annonça dix-neuf heures précises, Ron disparut dans un "pop".

* * *

Les six frères Weasley, se retrouvèrent propulsés à travers l'espace par Portoloin au même instant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les cachots de Poudlard et plus exactement dans la classe de potion. La porte était étroitement verrouillée et ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient plus leur baguette magique.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" s'étonna Charlie.

De tous, c'est lui qui avait le plus été pris de court car, quelques instants auparavant, il se trouvait en Roumanie. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ron qui arborait maintenant une jolie teinte verte.

"J'étais dans la Grande Salle. Papa, maman, toutes vos petites amies et les Maraudeurs sont là. Ça y est, c'est la blague de Harry.

- Ça y est ! C'est terminé, firent les jumeaux en foudroyant leurs frères du regard, cela suffit maintenant. Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous nous excuserons de notre intervention et nous leur assurerons qu'ils ont notre bénédiction pour approfondir leur relation de la manière qui leur paraîtra souhaitable

- Mais…, commença Percy.

- Pas de mais, Perce, intervint Bill. Je suis d'accord avec eux. C'était marrant au début, mais trop c'est trop."

Leurs vêtements semblèrent devenir flous un moment et ils se retrouvèrent vêtus des costumes que Lavande et Parvati avaient fabriqués. Se regardant mutuellement, ils gémirent en réalisant l'ampleur de la blague de Harry.

"Je ne veux pas sortir comme ça, gémit Charlie. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais, si quelqu'un me voit ainsi.

- Vous ai-je dit que papa avait amené son appareil photo ?" demanda Ron, contemplant son propre costume avec dégoût.

* * *

"Sans plus attendre, permettez-moi de vous présenter nos artistes vedettes de la soirée, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley eeeet Weasley !"

Derrière lui, les six garçons apparurent un par un, salués par les rires et les sifflements d'approbation. Colin, qui avait été chargé officiellement par Harry des photos, se mit immédiatement à les mitrailler. Katie et Angelina se regardèrent en se léchant les babines :

"Ils ont fière allure, hein ?

- Oh oui ! Il faudra penser à remercier Harry, après."

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione en chuchotant :

"T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ce type ?

- Une ou deux fois, sourit Hermione.

- Bon, je persiste et signe. C'est une bien meilleure blague que ce que j'avais envisagé."

Les six garçons se dandinèrent maladroitement sur la scène, jusqu'à ce que Harry envoie la musique, aussitôt accueillie avec enthousiasme par ceux qui venaient du monde moldu qui reconnurent instantanément ce classique de la musique disco. Bill avança sur le devant de la scène, perdant le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il portait des bottines noires et un pantalon blanc très ajusté. Une large ceinture lui ceignait la taille sur laquelle étaient accrochés un pistolet moldu en plastique noir et une fausse paire de menottes. Il portait également une chemise bleue, une cravate blanche, et une veste noire avec des étoiles sur les revers. Une casquette noire avec une visière blanche complétait son accoutrement. Il entama la chanson sur un rythme de disco :

"_ Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town there's no need to be un-hap-py"_

Fleur contempla les menottes d'un air gourmand. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes en uniforme.

Charlie prit la relève pour le couplet suivant. Il avait des bottes marron et un jean incroyablement serré, dont les déchirures révélaient les endroits stratégiques, le faisant rougir furieusement. Il portait en outre un large ceinturon marron, une chemise blanche déboutonnée qui laissait voir son torse glabre, de larges lunettes de soleil et un casque de chantier blanc orné d'un éclair scintillant.

"_Young man, there's a place you can go, _chanta Charlie avant de prendre une profonde inspirationet de continuer_, I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time_. "

Tonks, gobant les mouches, prit immédiatement la décision de mettre fin à l'exclusion de Charlie de la chambre à coucher. Ensemble, les six Weasley se mirent en ligne au bord de la scène. Les élèves se laissaient porter par la chanson et les compagnes des artistes étaient complètement hystériques. Même Minerva McGonagall souriait.

"_ It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_, chantèrent les garçons à l'unisson. Ils mimèrent chacune des lettres, en lançant leurs bras en l'air, laissant tomber leurs avant-bras pour le "M", sautèrent pour se mettre de profil en donnant la forme d'un demi-cercle à leurs bras avant de conclure avec leurs mains au-dessus de leur tête une fois de plus.

"_ They have everything for young men to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys_ "

- C'est donc là que Drago est allé pendant ses vacances," cria Dean par-dessus la musique.

Ce fut le tour de Percy d'être en vedette, après qu'ils aient tous rechanté le refrain. Il semblait parfaitement horrifié par son costume. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir tellement serré, qu'il ne laissait aucune part à l'imagination. Son blouson de cuir s'ouvrait sur des chaînes argentées qui se croisaient sur son torse dénudé et sa casquette de cuir était ornée d'un emblème de motard sur le devant. Il avait en plus été affublé, à son insu, d'une large moustache noire.

"_ Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can make real your dreams. __But you got to know this one thing!_" chanta-t-il, les mouvements saccadés par l'effort qu'il faisait pour combattre la magie qui le contrôlait.

Pénélope était très convenablement assise sur sa chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Seule une légère coloration de ses joues montrait à quel point elle appréciait de voir son petit ami tout vêtu de cuir.

Fred s'avança ensuite. Il avait regardé George au début du spectacle et ils avaient échangé un rire silencieux. Il adorait son costume et avait apprécié le sens du détail que Harry avait mis dans l'élaboration de sa blague. Il prévoyait déjà de lancer avec son frère un bonbon qui aurait ce genre d'effet. Il bondit et fit un atterrissage sur les genoux, les pans en cuir de son déguisement de cow-boy lui permettant de glisser en douceur, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de parader sur le bord de la scène, saluant la foule. Il inclina davantage son chapeau, se sépara de son gilet de cuir et commença à chanter :

"_No man does it all by himself. I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A. I'm sure they can help you today_"

Tous se retrouvèrent pour la mise en scène du refrain, avant que ce soit le tour de George. Il prit une pose spectaculaire sous les projecteurs, avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux, le dos arqué en arrière et le bassin basculé en avant. Il entendait les hurlements de Katie et d'Angelina, qui s'égosillaient depuis la performance de Fred, et il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Son costume de marin blanc ajusté luisait sous la lumière éclatante des projecteurs et son foulard flottait derrière lui. Il sortit son bâton blanc et le balança au rythme de la musique :

"_ Young man, I was once in your shoes. I said, I was down and out with the blues. I felt no man cared if I were alive. I felt the whole world was so tight._"

Ginny se tenait droite sur sa chaise, partagée entre rire et fierté. Elle retira sa robe d'uniforme et la posa sur une chaise derrière elle. Elle portait en dessous un jeans et un tee-shirt, conçus pour souligner ce qu'elle avait de plus saillant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui chuchota Hermione.

- T'as déjà essayé d'enrouler tes jambes autour d'un garçon en portant ta robe d'uniforme ?

- Euh, oui, admit Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu sais combien ce n'est pas pratique, alors, indiqua Ginny.

- Cela signifie-t-il que tu as l'intention de faire ça à Harry ?

- Dès la fin du spectacle, admit Ginny radieuse.

- C'est une occasion particulière ?

- Eh bien, c'est en partie parce que cela irritera mes frères, mais, la raison principale, c'est que je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Il a réussi l'impossible : coincer tous mes frères en même temps et le faire de telle manière qu'ils ne pourront s'en offusquer éternellement."

La soudaine fascination de Hermione pour la scène mit fin à la conversation.

* * *

Ron passa en dernier, ne pouvant que reconnaître que Harry avait bien agencé son affaire. Il était évident que Harry se vengeait particulièrement du rôle actif de Ron dans l'affaire. Son costume était le plus réduit, un habit peau-rouge en peau tannée. Une large ceinture de perles dissimulait son pagne noir et il avait des bottes fourrées. Il sut que cet épisode lui collerait à la peau, tant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Et à la maison aussi, si l'on considérait que son père était en train de le mitrailler de photos.

"_ That's when someone came up to me, and said, young man, take a walk up the street. There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A. __They can start you back on your way_."

Les autres le rejoignirent et ils terminèrent la chanson avec Fred, George et Ron accroupis devant les trois autres qui se tenaient les jambes largement écartées et les bras levés.

Les acclamations qui retentirent dans la Grande Salle furent assourdissantes, tout comme l'amusement de Harry qui pleurait de rire. Les frères Weasley étaient figés sur place, attendant que Harry les délivre du sortilège. Ce dernier avança sur le devant de la scène, mais il oublia totalement ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire quand Ginny se jeta sur lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'en servit comme appui pour prendre le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et l'embrasser de toute son âme.

Harry la soutint en l'enlaçant d'une main et lui rendit son baiser, l'exultation qu'il ressentait en voyant le succès de sa blague s'accordant parfaitement à la passion de la jeune fille. Quatre des frères grimacèrent en choeur et luttèrent contre les liens magiques qui les immobilisaient. Deux d'entre eux, les jumeaux, semblaient trouver le spectacle à leur goût.

"Tu crois que Gin pourrait apprendre à Katie à embrasser comme ça ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelle capacité pulmonaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fred, George, s'indignèrent les autres, c'est de notre soeur dont vous parlez !

- Parfaitement, répliqua Fred, et elle parait incroyablement heureuse ! C'est bien gentil de nous mêler de sa vie, mais regardez-la, enfin ! Ouvrez-les yeux ! Cela fait des années que nous ne l'avons pas vue aussi épanouie. Elle a retrouvé ce regard qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune, avant cette histoire de journal intime.

- Ils ont raison, admit Charlie à regret. Je voyais toujours Ginny comme à une petite fille de onze ans, sauvée de la Chambre des Secrets par Harry. Mais, ça crève les yeux qu'elle a grandi depuis. Et que c'est le baiser le plus impressionnant que j'ai jamais vu.

- Ouais, soupira Bill. Il y a quelques temps à peine, elle était haute comme trois pommes, bondissante comme une sauterelle et tellement mignonne que ç'aurait dû être interdit… on se retourne deux secondes et voilà qu'elle a grandi… Elle ne devrait pas être asphyxiée, depuis le temps ? Bon sang, elle l'embrasse encore ! D'accord, j'admets qu'elle semble heureuse, mais elle est obligée de faire ça juste sous nos yeux ?

- Cela veut dire que je peux récupérer ma soeur, ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami, se réjouit Ron. Harry l'aime vraiment, vous savez. Vous auriez dû les voir, tous les deux, hier, dans la salle commune, tellement mignons tous les deux que ç'en était écoeurant. Mais, une fois qu'on a vu ça, rien ne peut être pire, plus rien ne me dérange maintenant. Dites donc, je sais qu'ils sont de solides joueurs de Quidditch mais il va finir par lui faire mal, à la serrer comme ça. Je me demande pourquoi Rogue n'intervient pas."

Ron regarda les professeurs qui semblaient s'amuser du spectacle. Quant aux élèves, ils riaient et encourageaient les amoureux.

"Dès qu'elle aura réussi à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Harry, nous lui diront qu'elle a gagné et je pourrai retrouver ma bonne petite vie d'avant."

Harry mit doucement fin au baiser et sourit à son amie, ignorant complètement les huées d'encouragement qui retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. Il la fit doucement pivoter pour que le dos de Ginny s'appuie son torse. Ses mains entourèrent sa fine taille et elle mêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami. Ginny rit nerveusement en constatant l'inconvénient d'avoir un petit ami plus grand qu'elle : elle se tortilla contre ses cuisses pour trouver une position confortable.

"Je voudrais remercier "L'invincible fratrie Weasley" pour nous avoir offert le spectacle de ce soir, déclara Harry après s'être appliqué un nouveau sort d'amplification vocale. Messieurs, plutôt que de continuer dans une surenchère qui nous mènera invariablement vers une guerre totale de blagues, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : un match de Quidditch. Vous six, plus une personne supplémentaire de votre choix, contre l'équipe que je formerai. Si vous gagnez, j'arrêterai de sortir avec Ginny. Si vous perdez, vous nous donnerez votre bénédiction.

- C'est d'accord", répondit immédiatement Percy, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

* * *

**

* * *

Bonnes vacances à tous. On se retrouve au mois de septembre.**


	10. Le brave Abe 1

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** :Pour des raisons de temps, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de poster les chapitres toutes les semaines comme auparavant. Les mises en forme interviendront désormais **tous les 15 jours**

Merci de votre compréhension.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 - Le brave Abe (Partie 1/2)**

**De :** Fred & George

**A :** L'Impuissant

**Cc : **Tous les autres

**Objet :** Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Percy, espèce de crétin ! À quoi tu joues ?

Nous pensions avoir été très clairs. NOUS APPRÉCIONS HARRY ! NOUS AIMONS AUSSI NOTRE SŒUR ! EN FAIT, ON ADORE L'IDÉE QU'ILS SOIENT ENSEMBLE !

Si Harry ne nous avait pas renvoyés chez nous juste après que vous ayez conclu votre accord, on t'aurait désavoué publiquement.

Fred et George

--

VRAIMENT TRES IRRITES

**

* * *

**

**De :** De retour au campement des dragons

**A :** Ceux qui sont de retour chez eux

**Objet :** Re: Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Fred, George, calmez-vous. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Moi aussi, je veux une explication, mais ça va devoir attendre, Tonks vient d'arriver… J'aime ce que je lis dans ses yeux. J'aime quand elle me regarde avec ses yeux là.

**

* * *

**

**De :** Bill

**A :** Tous

**Objet :** Vite fait…

Les gars,

D'accord avec C.

Fleur est là et elle a les menottes…

**

* * *

**

Ginny poussa Harry vers l'un des très confortables sièges de la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'assit sans façon sur ses genoux. Depuis que ses frères étaient partis, juste après qu'ils eurent relevé le défi, elle avait attendu le moment où elle l'aurait enfin pour elle toute seule. Après leur départ, Harry et Ginny avaient renvoyé tout le monde dans leurs quartiers et rendu à la Grande Salle son aspect habituel, avant de se retirer à leur tour dans leur salle commune.

- Comment peux-tu engager ainsi notre futur ? demanda Ginny – n'appréciant vraiment pas qu'il ait pu proposer sans la consulter un pari qui les concernait tout les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai engagé ? demanda Harry avec un regard amusé.

- Tu leur as dit que nous arrêterions de sortir ensemble s'ils gagnaient. J'appelle ça un pari.

Harry rit sous cape.

- Nous n'allons pas perdre. Je sais qui je veux dans notre équipe.

- Mais comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Mes frères sont tous très bons au Quidditch. Ron est le meilleur gardien depuis Olivier Dubois, Charlie est probablement aussi bon que toi, et Fred et George sont des batteurs de légende, dit-elle vraiment inquiète maintenant.

- Je suis sûr que nous allons gagner, dit doucement Harry, en lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. De toute façon, le résultat n'a aucune importance.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?"

La jeune fille était horrifiée, se sentit trahie par ces paroles. Harry se mit debout et se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux.

- Je leur ai dit que j'arrêterai de sortir avec toi. Si malheureusement nous perdons, je te demanderai en mariage plus tôt que prévu. Nous ne sortirons alors plus ensemble, nous serons fiancés. Je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune fille pétrifiée et monta se coucher, dissimulant un petit sourire satisfait. Incrédule, Ginny le regarda s'en aller, tâchant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sourit doucement, avant de se mettre à rire.

Harry Potter allait l'épouser un jour !

Elle se releva et dansa sur place, les bras tendus, riant de bonheur. Tout d'abord la blague, puis la promesse de mariage. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

Elle ignora les regards étonnés des autres élèves et prit une décision. Il n'était pas question que Harry s'en sorte comme ça. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au dortoir du jeune homme et s'y engouffra.

Neville, le pantalon sur les chevilles, releva la tête, interloqué. Il rougit furieusement.

- Ginny, croassa-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici !

- Oh, ça va ! dit Ginny en faisant un geste d'indifférence de la main avant de plonger à travers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Harry.

- Ginny ? fit Harry.

Il s'était déjà dévêtu et s'était allongé dans son lit. Il ne portait qu'un boxer en satin blanc, un cadeau de Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire ? demanda-t-elle, en rampant vers lui.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu ne peux pas dire à une fille que tu vas l'épouser, puis t'en aller comme ça ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis !

Ginny passa une jambe par-dessus lui et s'assit à califourchon sur son estomac, totalement habillée. Elle humecta ses lèvres lentement en détaillant son torse qu'elle n'avait, jusque-là, seulement pu sentir qu'à travers ses vêtements.

- Le Quidditch te fait vraiment du bien, murmura-t-elle, en passant timidement ses mains sur lui.

Harry grogna doucement, faisant alors bouger ses muscles sous les doigts de fée de la rouquine. Ginny se secoua.

- Potter, quand tu dis quelque chose comme ça à une fille, tu dois au moins lui laisser une chance de répondre. Tu ne peux pas partir en la laissant en transe.

- Désolé, dit Harry avec, à l'évidence, un air de fausse contrition. Quelle est la réponse appropriée de la jeune fille ?

- Elle doit l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle, sourit Ginny, en se penchant pour appliquer ses dires.

Un long moment plus tard, une jeune fille décoiffée sortit du lit de Harry, toujours entièrement vêtue, et repartit doucement vers son dortoir.

**

* * *

**

Harry sourit joyeusement et bailla. Il espérait que la prochaine fois, les rôles seraient inversés, car il était très, très séduit par l'idée de pouvoir contempler Ginny torse nu. Il l'observa alors qu'elle sortait à contrecœur de son lit et qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quelle façon elle le remercierait quand il lui demanderait réellement de l'épouser. En se souvenant à quel point le jean qu'elle portait la moulait, une idée lui vint. Il se pencha hors de son lit en ouvrant les rideaux.

- Neville. Arrête de mater les fesses de ma copine !

-Mais elle m'a vu me déshabiller, protesta Neville

Harry le dévisagea sans montrer le moindre humour.

- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Neville déglutit et referma vivement ses rideaux de lit, murmurant entre ses dents qu'il avait bien mérité le droit de regarder.

**

* * *

**

**De :** Bill

**A :** Mes géniaux petits frères

**Objet :** Harry

Les gars,

Est ce que je vous ai dit à quel point j'aimais Harry ? C'est le mec parfait pour notre Ginny, et ce serait une bonne pièce rapportée pour notre famille. Je pense que nous devrions en parler avec notre soeur pour être sûrs qu'elle ne le quitte pas.

Je pense aussi que la nuit dernière était vraiment la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Est-ce que vous pensez que Harry me dira où il a trouvé les menottes ?

Bill

**

* * *

**

**De :** Fatigué mais jubilant

**A : ** Frères mâles

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Un homme qui nous a donné un cadeau comme la nuit dernière ne peut être qu'admiré et accepté.

Tonks n'a même pas voulu que j'enlève mon casque…

Est-ce que vous pensez que nous devrions demander à nos chères et tendres de conseiller des trucs à Ginny par Mmail pour qu'elle le garde ?

C.

--

_Draconis dominium_

**

* * *

**

**De :** Percy

**A : ** Le Quintet

**Objet :** Re: Re: Harry

Eh bien, je suis sûrement redevenu un crétin. Je me demande si Maman ne m'a pas laissé tomber sur la tête quand j'étais bébé, puisqu'il me semble avoir un sens de l'à-propos qui me fait dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment.

J'ai peur d'avoir été tellement embarrassé par la blague d'hier soir que j'en ai oublié que plus personne ne voulait continuer cette joute stupide.

Et après une convaincante explication de Pénélope sur les avantages de travailler avec Harry et non contre lui, il m'est apparu que j'avais mal interprété la situation. Il est maintenant évident que Harry est plus que capable de s'occuper de notre sœur. En plus, il ferait une bonne recrue pour notre famille.

Pénélope a mentionné que Ginny est déterminée à ce qu'Harry devienne Ministre de la Magie après avoir vaincu Vold… C'est vraiment très difficile d'écrire son nom, mais je pense avoir eu peur depuis trop longtemps.

Voldemort.

Avoir un ministre dans la famille pourrait avoir ses avantages. Sans vouloir me vanter, je ferais un excellent directeur de campagne et secrétaire. Je pense avoir le talent politique qu'il faut pour ce genre de fonction.

Même si je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée que Ginny n'est plus un bébé, je pense que nous devrions l'encourager à poursuivre cette relation.

Perce

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est pas autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi. _

**

* * *

**

**De :** Le jeunot

**A : ** Les vieux

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Harry

Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh, parce que seule une opération chirurgicale pourrait me débarrasser de mon sourire.

Je vais aller m'excuser aujourd'hui et leur dire que nous approuvons leur relation.

Pétard, qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'être moi ...

Ron.

**

* * *

**

**De :** Pourquoi sommes-nous les plus raisonnables ?

**A : ** Hypocrites obsédés par le sexe

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Comme c'est mignon de voir autant de loyauté dans cette famille. Harry nous a permis de nous envoyer en l'air et subitement vous l'acceptez ? Et vous allez même jusqu'à vouloir donner des conseils du même genre à Ginny !

Où est passée l'idée de trouver une licorne ? De protéger sa vertu à tout prix ? Vous avez de la chance que nous soyons d'accord avec le résultat, même si la méthode nous laisse sceptiques, sinon nous aurions relancé la Guerre des Blagues comme lorsque nous avions dix ans.

Maintenant que vous avez tous accepté le fait que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble (voire plus, d'après le ton de certains de vos Mmails) que décidons-nous pour ce match de Quidditch ?

Forge & Gred

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

**

* * *

**

**De :** Souriant comme une momie

**A : ** Les autres joyeux drilles

**Objet :** Quidditch

Les gars,

Fred et George ont soulevé un point important. Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de ce match de Quidditch ? La dernière chose que nous voulons c'est qu'ils se séparent - Gin ne nous le pardonnerait jamais.

Bill

**

* * *

**

**De :** Souriant comme un dragon

**A : ** Mes très chers frères

**Objet :** Re: Quidditch

Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire que Harry est le meilleur attrapeur depuis… moi. Bien sûr, nous avons fait de bonnes parties chez Papa et Maman, mais ça va être encore mieux. Je veux me confronter à Harry.

Allez les gars, allons-y à fond, prouvons que nous sommes les meilleurs et ayons la victoire magnanime : laissons-les sortir ensemble.

Comme ça, nous aurons prouvé que nous sommes les plus forts, tout en rendant notre soeur heureuse.

Charlie

--

_Draconis dominium_

**

* * *

**

**De :** Souriant comme un fond de chaudron

**A : ** Le membre apolitique de la Fondation Weasley

**Objet :** Re: Re: Quidditch

Alors comme ça, Charlie, tu as utilisé un mot de quatre syllabes. C'est un plaisir immense pour moi de voir l'un de mes frères glorifier ainsi la liberté d'expression que la langue anglaise nous procure.

Pour le match, je suis d'accord. Même si mon niveau n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, je pense que nous devons pouvoir nous en sortir.

Qui allons-nous prendre comme septième ? C'est dommage que Gin joue de l'autre côté, j'ai entendu dire grand bien de ses capacités de poursuiveuse.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est pas autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi. _

**

* * *

**

**De :** Souriant comme une pièce de jeux d'échec

**A :** J'aime l'idée de la Fondation Weasley

**Objet :** Re3: Quidditch

Ouaip, Gin est une Poursuiveuse de premier ordre. Et c'est aussi une très bonne Attrapeuse, elle remplace très bien Harry dans l'équipe.

Pour faire le sixième, je pense que les filles ne voudront pas - elles ont clairement affiché leur opinion. La presque-totalité de l'école est pour Harry, du coup, aucun de mes amis ne voudra faire le septième. Papa non plus - je ne l'ai jamais autant vu rire qu'hier soir. Pourquoi pas Lee Jordan ?

Ron

**

* * *

**

**De :** Fred

**A : ** George

**Objet :** Famille

Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions gentiment demander à entrer dans la famille de Harry et Ginny ? Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amusent plus et qu'ils ont moins de problèmes de testostérone que nous. Ces crétins ne semblent pas s'en apercevoir !

soupir

F.

**

* * *

**

**De :** Homme de main

**A :** Homme de pied

**Objet :** Re: Famille

Je ne suis pas sûr de leur pardonner de nous avoir faits passer pour les seuls membres doués de raison de cette fratrie.

Voilà ce que je te propose : nous jouons avec eux et, en parallèle, envoyons un Mmail à Harry et Ginny pour les inviter à dîner. Nous nous excuserons platement et nous expliquerons ce qu'il se passe. On verra comment Harry réagira.

G.

**

* * *

**

**De :** Les deux qui ont une vie

**A :** Ceux qui ont besoin d'en avoir une... Souriant comme un… hein !

**Objet :** Re: Re3: Quidditch

Pas question ! Lee s'y prend comme un manche avec un balai. On va supplier Alicia, elle nous doit un service, ça devrait marcher.

F&G

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

**

* * *

**

**De :** Fred et George

**A : ** Notre investisseur

Cc: Notre tendre soeur

**Objet :** Ce soir

Harry,

Est-ce que vous pourriez nous rejoindre ce soir aux Trois Balais pour dîner ? Nous supposons que vous pouvez facilement faire le mur (sinon, dites-le-nous et nous ferons le nécessaire), nous avons vraiment besoin de vous parler à tous les deux.

George et Fred

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

**

* * *

**

**De :** Harry Potter

**A : ** Membre de l'A.D.

**Objet :** Réunion

Les gars,

Je vous confirme qu'il y a bien une réunion supplémentaire de l'A.D. aujourd'hui 14 heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous travaillerons sur le nouveau bouclier qu'Hermione a trouvé.

Prévenez-moi si vous ne pouvez pas venir.

Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez amener quelqu'un, vous pouvez, du moment que vous me prévenez avant.

Harry

**

* * *

**

**De :** Harry

**A : ** Les filles aux doigts de fées

**Objet :** Costumes

Lav, Parv,

Est-ce que vous pouvez venir plus tôt pour l'A.D., une heure avant environ ? J'ai besoin de vous parler à toutes les deux.

Merci,

Harry

**

* * *

**

**De :** Gin

**A : ** Espionne en chef

**Objet :** Harry

Hermi,

Est ce que tu peux surveiller Orla aujourd'hui ? Si tu pouvais lui suggérer de demander un poste de professeur assistant comme récompense pour Harry, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Je pense que ça fera bien quand il se présentera pour être Ministre et, en plus, cela lui permettra d'avoir une chambre particulière...

Ginny, plus serpentarde que jamais

**

* * *

**

**De :** La Sombre Reine des Serpentards

**A : ** Marietta Marionnette

**Objet :** Cho

Je veux que tu persuades Cho que Harry est encore amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne ressent rien pour Ginny. Débrouille-toi pour que Cho embrasse Harry devant Weasley, pour que leur relation prenne fin.

Si tu fais cela, je considérerai que ta dette est entièrement payée.

Pansy

--

_La Pureté est la vérité _

**

* * *

**

Ron s'assit en face de Harry et de Ginny.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda froidement Ginny.

Ron prit une grande inspiration :

- Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin aussi buté, dit-il brusquement. Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aurais vraiment dû te faire confiance. Ginny, tu es ma seule soeur et tu nous as bien prouvé, l'année dernière au Ministère, que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous pour décider de ta vie.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce que c'était un réflexe et que, même si je suis honteux de l'admettre, c'était très amusant. Nous essayions aussi de te protéger parce que nous sommes bien placés pour savoir avec quoi pensent les garçons.

Harry remarqua que les yeux de Ron étaient fixés par-dessus son épaule et il se retourna un peu pour voir ce qu'il en était. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione était là, pour prodiguer à Ron les encouragements dont il avait besoin.

- Alors, tu as accepté notre relation ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ginny semblait suspicieuse. Harry, quant à lui, les regardait tranquillement, la laissant gérer la situation.

- La nuit dernière m'a permis de voir les choses de manière plus objective. Et ces dernières semaines, avec tout ce que vous avez fait, vous m'avez donné l'impression que je passais à côté de quelque chose d'important. Une sorte d'introspection forcée. Je ne suis pas du genre à réfléchir : j'ai tendance à laisser Hermione s'occuper de ça pour moi. Mais, sans elle, j'ai dû le faire tout seul. Et pour être honnête, ça me manque de ne pas faire partie de ce qui se passe dans l'école. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai été comme tous les autres, vous observant tous les trois changer l'école de fond en comble et je n'ai pas aimé ça. Ginny, je suis désolé d'avoir essayé d'interférer dans ta relation avec Harry. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour Dean par contre, il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. J'aurais dû réaliser depuis le départ que Harry l'était, lui.

Harry posa ses yeux sur sa petite amie. Le manque de confiance que Ron lui avait témoigné lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ginny se leva et embrassa son frère.

- Ne le refais plus jamais, Ron, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je ne pense pas que Harry te le pardonnera, la prochaine fois.

Ron acquiesça doucement :

- Je sais, Gin.

Harry se leva et, de sa manière si typique, il dévisagea Ron pendant une seconde. Ron eut l'air quelque peu nerveux, alors que se concentrait sur lui toute l'attention du regard de Harry. Finalement, Harry lui tendit la main. Ron la regarda, l'attrapa et la serra, avant d'attirer Harry dans une brève mais sincère étreinte.

**

* * *

**

- Tu voulais nous voir ? demanda Lavande, en entrant dans la Salle sur Demande avec son amie.

Harry, assis derrière un grand bureau, travaillait sur des papiers. Ces derniers temps, les deux jeunes filles avaient souvent pensé qu'il ressemblait à un professeur.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit-il nonchalamment, en créant deux sièges en quelques mouvements de baguette.

Elles s'assirent, avec l'impression croissante d'avoir affaire à un enseignant. Elles admirent toutes deux intérieurement que ça lui allait très bien. Ses yeux verts intelligents semblaient briller quand il leur sourit.

- Parlez-moi de ce que vous voulez faire une fois vos études terminées, dit finalement Harry.

Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Harry :

- Il nous semble que Madame Guipure est un peu passée de mode, dit Parvati. Les robes classiques pour sorciers n'ont pas changé depuis cinquante ans. Il n'y a pas eu d'innovation depuis tout ce temps. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi les nouveaux sorts de réchauffement ne sont pas intégrés dans les capes?

- C'est la même chose pour la mode féminine, continua Lavande, poursuivant le raisonnement de son amie et compagne de chambre. Certaines robes sont tout simplement moches, et pourtant on doit les porter, faute de mieux. Nous pensons qu'il y a une opportunité sur le marché, maintenant, pour une nouvelle gamme de robes améliorées et plus modernes.

- Comment allez-vous faire ça ? D'un point de vue financier je veux dire, demanda Harry, le visage impénétrable.

- Nous ne savons pas trop, reconnut Lavande d'une voix calme. Aucune de nous deux n'est riche, alors nous espérons trouver de bons boulots pour commencer et mettre de l'argent de côté pour ouvrir un magasin. Nous dessinerons et ferons de la couture pendant notre temps libre.

- Ce n'est pas une solution idéale, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Non, admit Parvati, mais nous ne voyons pas comment nous pourrions faire autrement.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit Harry, en s'appuyant contre son dossier.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent nerveusement puis se penchèrent en avant, le visage attentif.

- Je vais vous donner mille gallions pour lancer le magasin et, en échange, il y aura dix pour cent de l'affaire à moi. Vous gérerez le magasin à votre manière, sans aucune interférence de ma part. Je serai juste un associé.

Lavande dévisagea Harry pendant une seconde avant de se retourner et de pincer Parvati.

- Aïe, fit Parvati, en lançant à son amie un regard irrité en se frottant le bras. Nous ne rêvons pas, statua-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant doucement.

- Alors, Harry vient vraiment de nous offrir notre rêve sur un plateau ? demanda Lavande, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Oui, répondit Parvati, qui ne valait pas mieux.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Harry, réalisant qu'elles l'ignoraient superbement depuis un moment.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? bégaya-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle demandait.

Harry rit dans sa barbe et se renversa dans sa chaise, croisant paresseusement ses jambes devant lui.

- J'ai reçu mille gallions du Ministère pour la capture de ce rat de Pettigrow. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cet argent, confia-t-il, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. La dernière fois, j'ai donné l'argent à des étudiants pour qu'ils réalisent leur rêve et ça leur a superbement réussi.

- Fred et George ! s'écria Lavande. Nous avions entendu dire qu'ils avaient perdu tout leur argent en pariant pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tu leur as donné ton prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Le souvenir de ces évènements lui donnait encore des cauchemars et Cédric occuperait toujours une partie de ses pensées. Mais désormais, il ne laisserait plus ce souvenir l'abattre.

- Merci, merci, merci, dit Parvati, sautillant sur sa chaise. Merci.

Harry leur sourit en se penchant pour attraper quelque chose à côté de sa chaise. Il leur tendit une assez grosse bourse d'or. Les yeux des deux filles s'agrandirent : elles n'avaient jamais vu autant d'argent en une seule fois.

- Si vous voulez, on pourra aller vous ouvrir un compte professionnel chez Gringotts, suggéra Harry après un moment, alors que les filles l'observaient, assommées par un mélange de stupéfaction, de joie et d'incrédulité.

Ce sac d'or représentait tous leurs rêves.

- Ça devrait pouvoir payer les fournitures et un peu de stock pour démarrer.

- Comment pourrons-nous aller à Gringotts avant Noël ? demanda Lavande, qui avait partiellement retrouvé sa capacité de raisonnement.

Harry sourit avec espièglerie.

- Vous avez une heure d'étude demain après-midi, non ?

Elles opinèrent du chef.

- Nous nous y rendrons à ce moment, alors. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'arranger avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

Elles hochèrent à nouveau la tête à l'unisson, leur effarement toujours visible sur leurs visages.

- Pourquoi ne vous rendriez-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Je vous ferai rattraper la leçon de l'A.D. quand vous serez un peu plus concentrées.

Elles sortirent silencieusement, l'argent serré fermement contre elles. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient même pas remercié le garçon grâce auquel leur rêve avait une chance de devenir réalité.

**

* * *

**

Harry sourit à lui-même, alors qu'il retournait à ses papiers sur son bureau. Depuis quelque temps, il donnait des devoirs à ses élèves de l'A.D. pour vérifier que les principes étaient bien acquis. Il trouvait que c'était un moyen pratique pour évaluer le niveau de chaque élève et être sûr que personne ne restait à la traîne et, pour ceux qui l'étaient, de prendre des mesures pour qu'ils puissent se remettre à niveau.

Il sourit quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher.

- Bonjour mon coeur, dit-il tranquillement.

Ginny fit le tour du bureau, repoussa sa chaise et s'assit sur ses genoux, ses jambes pendant de chaque côté des siennes.

- Harry Potter, c'était probablement la chose la plus gentille que j'ai vu faire.

Il rougit un peu sous le compliment.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, Gin, et elles ont fait un boulot génial avec les costumes de tes frères. Leurs idées sur les vêtements enchantés sont bonnes. Ça montre aussi qu'elles ont vraiment bien réfléchi à leur projet. Sachant tout cela, je suis plus que volontaire pour les aider un peu.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas donné tout simplement l'argent ? Pourquoi cet désir soudain de participer à leur affaire ?

Harry eut l'air pensif.

- Je crois que je veux gagner ma place dans le monde. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à vivre sur l'argent de mes parents. Quand j'ai donné cet argent à Fred et George, je voulais juste m'en débarrasser. Je savais qu'ils en avaient besoin et en plus, ils font partie de ma famille, alors je les ai forcés à le prendre. Je pensais qu'on aurait besoin de rire pendant la guerre, et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs pour ça. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su qu'ils avaient fait de moi leur associé. Quand j'ai envisagé de faire don de cette prime, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais la donner à Lavande et Parvati en monnayant des intérêts et que, comme ça, j'aurais un revenu sûr. Même si je les aime beaucoup, elles ne font pas partie de ma famille.

Ginny secoua la tête doucement.

- Tu es extraordinaire, dit-elle en se penchant et en effleurant ses lèvres, vraiment extraordinaire.

Tous deux ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant de pouvoir s'embrasser sans être interrompus.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, se souriant amoureusement l'un à l'autre.

- Alors quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui, Professeur ?

Harry donna une tape sur le bras de Ginny.

- Arrête avec le "professeur" s'il te plaît. On va s'initier au bouclier qu'Hermione a trouvé. Je veux que tu travailles avec Luna. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris le principe de la leçon de la semaine dernière. Essaye de voir si tu peux la remettre à niveau et aide-la pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Je vais mettre Hermione avec une partie des troisièmes années et Blaise avec les cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle. Je prendrai tous les autres. Je ferai une démonstration pour commencer, puis je passerai parmi eux pour les aider et vérifier que tout le monde réussit.

Ginny acquiesça doucement, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

**

* * *

**

Severus Rogue se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. C'était toujours étrange de se voir disparaître.

- Comment je suis ?

- Invisible, commenta succinctement Minerva McGonagall avec un petit sourire.

- Effectivement, renchérit Filius Flitwick, très bon travail Severus.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est absolument nécessaire, demanda Albus Dumbledore. Je suis certain que Harry vous accueillerait au sein de l'A.D., sans ce subterfuge.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Albus, dit Rogue, sa voix résonnant bizarrement. Nous voulons savoir comment il se débrouille en temps normal, pas quand il est inspecté. Et comme je suis la seule personne à avoir de l'expérience dans l'espionnage, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit doucement Albus, ses yeux étincelant d'un amusement mal dissimulé.

**

* * *

**

A la grande surprise de Harry, Lavande et Parvati vinrent au cours, un peu en retard, et elles se dirigèrent directement vers le groupe dont s'occupait Ginny.

- Ginny, chuchota Lavande, tout en suivant l'exemple de Luna qui essayait de produire le bouclier, Qu'est-ce que Harry préfère chez une femme ? Jambes ou poitrine ?

- Pardon ? demanda Ginny d'une voie étranglée, devenant soudainement rouge Weasley.

- Tu sais ce que Harry a fait pour nous, tout à l'heure ?

Ginny fit signe que oui.

- Et bien, nous allons te faire ta robe pour le bal. Alors on veut connaître ses goûts.

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit Ginny, s'étouffant presque.

- Il ne s'intéresse pas plus à une partie qu'à une autre, quand vous vous embrassez ? » demanda Parvati, d'un ton surpris.

Ginny rougit de plus belle et coassa :

- Et bien, pas vraiment, Il est plutôt du style opportuniste. Et on n'est pas allés aussi loin de toute façon.

- On a besoin de le savoir en vitesse, Ginny. On ne peut avantager que l'une des deux pour ta robe. Si on fait les deux, tu auras l'air d'une grue.

- On va le savoir pour toi, annonça Luna d'un air rêveur, en se dirigeant vers Harry.

En marchant elle défit quatre boutons de son chemisier et en écarta les pans d'un air absent. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se tourna et la regarda,

- Luna ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de mon voyage avec mon père, cet été ? lui demanda la blonde en lui souriant rêveusement et en rejetant ses épaules en arrière

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Harry un peu plus bas. Il cligna des yeux totalement incrédule et devint doucement rouge écrevisse.

- Hem, non, grinça-t-il, remontant son regard au niveau de son visage, aussi vite qu'il était physiquement possible de le faire. Est-ce que tu sais que ton chemisier est ouvert ?

Luna baissa le regard et sourit, complètement indifférente.

- Je voulais te parler de ce sort : je n'arrive pas à le faire.

**

* * *

**

Blaise se dirigea vers Ginny et demanda :

- Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Luna a sa chemise ouverte ?

- Tu crois que je dois intervenir ?

Blaise regarda de nouveau en direction du jeune homme et sourit.

- Harry a l'air de s'en sortir. Du moins, mieux que Neville.

Ginny suivit le regard de Blaise et observa Neville, qui avait l'air pétrifié, sans qu'un sort en soit la cause.

- Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

- Lavande et Parvati veulent connaître les préférences de Harry : jambes ou poitrine. Alors Luna a décidé de leur donner un coup de main.

Blaise rit sous cape.

- Tu connais le sort "_Accio_" ?

- Bien sûr, dit Ginny.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire prendre une décision basée sur la moitié des faits ?

Ginny eut l'air perplexe une seconde, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Ça serait intéressant de voir comment Harry va se dépatouiller.

- Tu es une vraie Serpentarde, Gin, félicita Blaise avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup.

Blaise se dirigea vers Harry, qui tentait vaillamment d'aider Luna sans regarder vers sa poitrine sans soutien-gorge. Ginny sortit sa baguette et attendit, avant de murmurer :

- _Accio_ jupe de Blaise.

**

* * *

**

Harry aidait Luna à réaliser le sort, et seule une rigoureuse volonté, du genre de celle dans laquelle il puisait lors de ses confrontations avec Voldemort, arrivait à lui faire oublier le fait que Luna saisissait toutes les opportunités pour lui montrer sa poitrine.

- Hey, Harry, appela Blaise, attirant son attention.

Il se tourna vers elle, au moment où un sort perdu sembla la frapper, faisant tomber sa jupe. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'on le faisait marcher.

C'était vaguement possible de la part de Luna de faire quelque chose d'aussi bizarre, mais ce n'était pas possible que le hasard fasse qu'un sort touche Blaise au même moment. Et il connaissait assez bien le sort d'attraction pour en reconnaître un ici - après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, une fois.

Harry ignora les jambes qui venaient de se révéler et grogna, "_Accio_ Ginny !" Il l'entendit couiner, quand elle n'atterrit dans ses bras. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol.

- Reste là, grogna-t-il à son intention. Sa baguette à la main, il reboutonna magiquement la chemise de Luna, ignorant les protestations de certains garçons qui avaient maintenant un point de vue totalement différent sur l'étrange Serdaigle. Puis il conjura une nouvelle jupe pour Blaise, en prenant note d'essayer de trouver les mêmes sous-vêtements pour Ginny.

- Explications !

Ginny se renfrogna joliment.

- Pas la peine de me faire cette tête-là, jeune demoiselle. Quelles sont vos intentions ? Harry tenta d'avoir l'air le plus sévère possible et de ne pas laisser son coeur fondre alors elle lui lançait son meilleur regard de chien battu.

- Rien, murmura Ginny, se penchant légèrement et posant sa tête sur son torse. Est-ce que tu penses que Blaise a de jolies jambes ?

- Je pense que tu as de jolies jambes, dit Harry, déterminé à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans une situation dangereuse, indépendamment de ce qu'il ressentait.

Ginny eut un sourire radieux.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle avant de retourner aider Luna avec son bouclier.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'expliquer ? demanda Harry à Blaise, après l'avoir rejointe.

- Non, lui sourit-elle. Il y a des choses dans la vie que tu ne dois pas comprendre, Harry. Et ça, c'est l'une d'entre elles."

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda sa montre. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade de la grande pièce. L'A.D. s'était étendue et la pièce avait suivi quand de plus en plus d'élèves étaient venus les rejoindre.

- Bien, tout le monde, dit Harry, sans prendre la peine d'élever la voix, car dès qu'il parlait les étudiants s'interrompaient et se tournaient vers lui. Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. J'ai vu de gros progrès pour tout le monde. Lisa, Colin, Kevin, Graham, pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ?

Avec excitation, les quatre étudiants désignés rejoignirent Harry sur la petite estrade.

- Je vais vous lancer quelques sorts et je veux que vous combiniez vos forces pour les intercepter.

Ils firent signe qu'ils avaient compris avec une expression déterminée. Harry se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de l'estrade, sans se presser, pour leur donner le temps de délibérer à voix basse.

Il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers eux :

- Prêts ?

À leur signal, il lança quelques sorts de base, faciles à repousser. Ils s'en tirèrent avec aisance, et Harry laissa transparaître sa fierté. Petit à petit, il augmenta la complexité des sorts qu'il leur jetait, les regardant prendre peu à peu confiance en eux et combiner de mieux en mieux leur magie.

- _Doloris_, siffla soudainement Harry, se concentrant intensément sur la haine qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort.

Le sort sortit de sa baguette et frappa le bouclier avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir face à l'Impardonnable. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, tout le monde dévisageant Harry avec stupeur. Ce dernier leur fit tranquillement face.

- Ce que vous venez de voir était juste une démonstration de ce que des étudiants venant des quatre maisons peuvent réaliser en travaillant de concert. A eux tous, ils ont créé le bouclier le plus puissant du monde magique. Ils ont réussi à bloquer un Doloris ! C'est pour parvenir à ce résultat que nous nous sommes entraînés, c'est pour ça que nous avons travaillé jour après jour. Colin, Lisa, Kevin et Graham ont prouvé ce que je vous répète depuis le début. Si on se soutient les uns les autres, on ne peut pas être battu et l'Impuissant des Ténèbres n'a aucun pouvoir sur nous. On va se battre contre lui et on va le vaincre. Ensemble, nous rendons Poudlard invincible !

Tout le monde resta pétrifié quelques instants, leur esprit n'arrivant pas à appréhender l'importance de ce qui avait été dit. Il fallut un moment avant que les paroles d'Harry ne parviennent jusqu'à leur conscience.

Ginny se reprit la première et se mit à rayonner de fierté. Elle applaudit, immédiatement imitée par Hermione et Blaise. En quelques secondes, toute la salle fut noyée sous le bruit des exclamations de révolte envers Voldemort. Les élèves acclamèrent le groupe qui avait bloqué un Impardonnable, faisant renaître l'espoir en eux.

Harry les observa silencieusement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva les bras, les calmant instantanément.

- Je veux que chacun m'écrive trente centimètres de parchemin à propos de ce bouclier pour mercredi, les informa-t-il. Vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez très bien travaillé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les quatre étudiants qui étaient à ses côtés. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire le devoir.

Ils rougirent tous les quatre, presque à l'unisson. Les félicitations de Harry étaient la meilleure des récompenses - plus que les points accordés aux maisons.

**

* * *

**

- Ouahh Harry, c'était génial, le félicita Ron avec excitation, avant de se frotter les côtes, là où Hermione l'avait frappé.

- Tu as pris un risque énorme, dit doucement Hermione, alors que la pièce se vidait.

- Je le devais, répondit Harry, murmurant presque.

Il éleva sa main, pour montrer à quel point il tremblait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient entre eux, il pouvait se permettre de montrer la peur et la nervosité qu'il avait ressenties.

- J'ai envie vomir, confessa-t-il doucement.

Son visage virait au vert, maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Après son essai raté au Ministère quelques mois auparavant, il avait passé du temps à faire des recherches sur le Doloris et il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment haï Bellatrix pour réussir le sort. La haine étant la clé, il a réalisé que la seule personne envers laquelle il éprouvait assez de haine était Voldemort.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner par les aspects les plus sombres de sa personnalité, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il était la seule personne susceptible de lancer ce sort :

- J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à le faire, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas arrêter de nous lancer des Impardonnables sous prétexte que nous ne sommes que des enfants ou que c'est illégal. Quoiqu'il arrive, nos camarades doivent être capables de se débrouiller tous seuls. Je me dois de faire des trucs moches, pour que, si ça leur arrive réellement un jour, ils aient une chance de s'en sortir, d'y réchapper, de se battre…

Il semblait se justifier pour lui même plus que pour les autres. Ginny vint à lui et l'assit sur le rebord de l'estrade, pour s'installer sur ses genoux, posant la tête du jeune homme contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu ne seras jamais comme eux ! Tu t'en fais trop.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Hermione attrapa la main de Ron et le tira dehors, pour les laisser ensemble.

Harry dégagea sa tête de l'épaule de Ginny :

- Avez-vous vu ce que vous vouliez voir, Professeur ?

**

* * *

**

Severus avait observé le cours du fond de la pièce, dissimulé et à l'écart pour ne pas être atteint par un sort perdu ou découvert par un étudiant. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, les amis les plus proches de Harry agissaient comme des assistants, aidant ce dernier à gérer le grand nombre d'étudiants. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point l'A.D. attirait du monde.

Il prit vite conscience de la popularité de Harry. Quand il se dirigeait vers un groupe, les élèves se redressaient et essayaient tous de prouver leur capacité à lancer les sorts.

Inlassablement, Harry leur offrait des mots d'encouragement, une blague pour alléger la tension, ou tout ce que pouvait exiger la situation. Quand il changeait de groupe pour aller aider le suivant, les étudiants qu'il quittait le regardaient un bref moment, comme pour lui faire une silencieuse promesse, avant de se remettre au travail.

Plusieurs minutes de réflexion lui avaient été nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui était à l'œuvre dans la pièce, pourquoi tout lui semblait différent.

C'était l'espoir. Dans cette pièce, on pouvait sentir l'espoir et la conviction que Voldemort 'pouvait' être vaincu et qu'ils étaient du côté des gagnants.

Il sourit en entendant la conversation sur les préférences de Harry et fut amusé par l'intervention de l'étrange Lovegood, puis ensuite par la réponse-extrêmement-judicieuse-pour-son-âge de Harry à la question de Ginny.

Il observa Harry appeler les étudiants sur l'estrade, notant qu'ils étaient tous de maisons et d'années différentes. Rogue fut aussi impressionné par la diversité des sorts que Harry lançait aux étudiants. Il arrivait à maintenir un rythme régulier, alors que les sorts envoyés étaient de plus en plus puissants, montrant une maîtrise de la magie que le Professeur lui-même aurait eu du mal à égaler. Il eut soudain le sombre pressentiment de ce que le garçon allait faire.

Il débattit intérieurement pour décider s'il devait ou non intervenir et finalement choisit de faire confiance à Harry, estimant que ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait. Il reprit sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment suspendue, quand les étudiants arrivèrent à neutraliser le sort.

Il combattit ensuite l'envie de s'écrier avec les étudiants en réaction aux paroles de Harry. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec l'Impuissant des Ténèbres - comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, non parce qu'il avait peur de son nom, mais parce qu'il trouvait que le surnom lui allait bien - qu'il avait oublié ce que pouvait être le pouvoir charismatique et encourageant d'un chef. Un pouvoir basé sur le respect et la confiance, plutôt que sur la peur.

Il fut rassuré de voir combien jeter un tel sort avait coûté à Harry. Ce dernier avait le potentiel pour faire passer Voldemort pour un débutant s'il décidait de suivre le même chemin. Il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive, admit-il en son for intérieur, tant que Harry aurait à ses côtés ses amis et sa petite amie.

Il eut la nette impression qu'il était parfaitement ridicule de comparer Harry et Ginny à James et Lily. Pendant leur sixième année, James avait été un arrogant crétin et Lily un silencieux rat de bibliothèque. Les seuls moments où James avait témoigné de ses capacités de commandement étaient lorsqu'il faisait des blagues, et il n'avait jamais montré aucun désir d'aider les autres - pas même Pettigrow, qui avait été son ami.

Lily n'aurait jamais eu le cran de taquiner James comme Ginny le faisait avec Harry. Le plus surprenant était que leurs marques d'affection inconscientes ne lui donnaient pas envie de vomir, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant James et Lily ensemble.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait pas été surpris quand Harry avait regardé dans sa direction pour lui demander s'il avait vu ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme mûrissait et ressemblait davantage au directeur, jour après jour, alors que la pression sur ses épaules devenait de plus en plus lourde et qu'il apprenait à la gérer au mieux.

Rogue fit un mouvement de baguette, annulant le sort d'invisibilité. Il ignora la question et parla plutôt du Doloris.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que vous avez dit, dit-il tranquillement. Vous faites ce qu'il faut. C'est le fardeau du commandement, Harry, d'avoir à faire des choses qu'on préférerait éviter, mais qui doivent être faites. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, ils vous font confiance, en tant que professeur et protecteur.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois aimer le faire.

- Effectivement, admit Rogue. Suivez-moi, continua-t-il abruptement, tournant sur les talons alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit.

Il glissa hors de la Salle sur Demande, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui. Harry et Ginny le suivirent en direction du bureau du directeur.

- Alors, Severus ? demanda Albus, alors que son maître des potions s'installait à la table, rejoignant les trois autres Directeurs de Maisons. Harry et Ginny s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, les observant avec curiosité.

- Je pense que vous devez donner à Harry le rôle de professeur assistant, dit Rogue sans ambages. Il sait mieux gérer une grande classe que la plupart des professeurs, et ses méthodes, quoique particulières, sont très efficaces. Il a appris aux étudiants à travailler de concert. Et aujourd'hui, il a montré à quatre d'entre eux comment combiner leur magie pour créer un bouclier capable de bloquer un Doloris.

- Qui l'a lancé ? demanda McGonagall, indignée. Personne ne devrait pouvoir en lancer un, ici.

- Grandis un peu, Minnie ! rétorqua Rogue, irrité, oubliant la présence de Harry et Ginny. Il y a une guerre en cours et je les ai trop vu utiliser ce satané sort pour me faire des illusions sur leurs scrupules à l'utiliser. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et il en a payé le prix, davantage que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce n'est certainement pas très "Gryffondor" comme manière de faire, continua-t-il d'une voix coupante. Cela ressemblait davantage un acte "Serpentard", exécuté avec le courage d'un Gryffondor, l'intelligence et l'habileté d'un Serdaigle et la loyauté d'un Poufsouffle. Harry ne peut se payer le luxe de gérer les choses en pur Gryffondor. Il doit s'assurer que ces gamins vont survivre et il a prouvé qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour y arriver. Alors, s'il te plaît, arrête avec tes airs de sainte nitouche !

Au bout de la table, Harry rougissait furieusement sous l'éloge et Ginny, stupéfaite, observait le professeur le plus détestable comprendre remarquablement la personnalité de Harry et ses motivations.

- Merci Severus, dit Dumbledore intervenant tranquillement dans la conversation. Quel sort leur as-tu enseigné pour bloquer le sortilège, Harry ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un sortilège en soi, Professeur. C'était plutôt un sort de magie combinée, lié avec le sortilège d'_Egregius Protego_. Si suffisamment de personnes travaillent ensemble, elles peuvent bloquer pratiquement n'importe quoi.

Le directeur acquiesça doucement, de la fierté se reflétant sur son visage.

- Hermione a trouvé l'idée la semaine dernière, continua Harry. J'ai juste un peu aidé en montrant comment cela fonctionnait.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous donné des devoirs ? demanda Rogue, en se souvenant subitement que Harry leur avait assigné trente centimètres de parchemin.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon moyen pour évaluer s'ils ont bien compris. Cela me permet de mettre ceux qui sont plus expérimentés avec ceux qui ont des difficultés pendant les cours. Ginny a fait des miracles avec Luna aujourd'hui.

À ses côtés, Ginny rougit sous la louange.

- Et bien, Harry, dit le directeur, félicitations pour ton nouveau statut de professeur assistant. Tu as le pouvoir de donner et de retirer des points, ainsi que d'autres responsabilités et privilèges dont nous discuterons plus tard. Je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas.

Harry le regarda étonné, puis secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur.

- Vas-y Harry, je crois que tu as rendez-vous pour dîner.

Harry le remercia silencieusement et disparut avec sa petite amie.

- Quand même, il pourrait faire au moins l'effort de ne pas nous faire passer pour des incapables, fit Rogue sèchement. Il pourrait avoir la décence de se lever avant de transplaner, comme tout un chacun.

- Severus, interrompit McGonagall, ses yeux brillant de colère. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me traite de la sorte devant des étudiants.

Rogue respira un grand coup - un mois plus tôt sa réponse aurait été un reniflement.

- Je suis désolé Min. À vrai dire, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là. Tu n'as pas vu l'effet que jeter ce sort a eu sur Harry, ni les excellentes raisons qu'il a eues de le lancer. Ce garçon est terrifié à l'idée de faire une erreur et de perdre quelqu'un. Il n'a pas oublié la solitude ressentie à la mort de Black et c'est l'une des choses qui le pousse à continuer. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît les effectifs de l'A.D. actuellement ?

Minerva, Filius et Pomona secouèrent la tête à l'unisson, en signe de négation.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a plus de la moitié de l'école, indiqua Severus à ses congénères. Il y a des représentants de toutes les années et de toutes les maisons. Et ils sont tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Il leur apprend à survivre. Ce n'est pas toujours joli-joli, mais c'est diablement efficace.

**

* * *

**

Après la fin de la réunion, McGonagall s'attarda pour avoir une conversation avec le directeur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Severus ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi passionné, et encore moins quand il s'agit d'un étudiant.

- Je pense, dit doucement le Directeur, que Severus fait enfin l'expérience de ce que nous avons connu ces dernières années. L'espoir. Il s'était résigné à mourir jeune à l'époque où il a décidé d'espionner pour moi et, pour la première fois, il peut espérer avoir un futur, une vie. Il apprécie l'idée d'être libre un jour et il a enfin compris que cela dépendait de Harry.

* * *

**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. On se retrouve dans 2 semaines.**


	11. Le brave Abe 2

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**NOTE ** :Excusez moi, je crois que je suis un peu en retard dans les réponses à reviews. Mais je vous assure que j'ai lu tous vos mots, enfin ceux qui apparaissent dans la page des reviews, car les messages ne sont plus distribués depuis quelques jours par ffnet.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 - Le brave Abe (Partie 2/2)**

**Chapitre 7 : Le brave Abe (partie 2/2) **

* * *

**De :** Baillant

**A :** Mon vieux

**Objet :** La nuit dernière

C'était magnifique ! Je ne parle pas de la blague elle-même, mais de sa mise en scène. Il n'a pas hésité à la faire au grand jour - ce qui donne un résultat aux antipodes de ce qu'on a pu faire. Je ne dis pas que ça rend la blague meilleure, juste qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même cour.

Un Patmol heureux

--

_Bâillement de chien _

* * *

**De :** Sidéré

**A :** Le dernier à se lever

**Objet :** Re: La nuit dernière

C'est à cette heure-là que tu te lèves ? La journée est presque finie, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire la nuit dernière ?

Et oui, c'était vraiment trop bon. J'ai été très impressionné par leurs capacités vocales.

Je crois que la grosse différence entre nous c'est que Harry n'a pas à se cacher des professeurs - Rogue l'a même aidé la nuit dernière.

Remus

* * *

**De :** J'aime mon remède contre la gueule de bois

**A :** J'ai un balai dans le c

**Objet :** Re: Re: La nuit dernière

Et bien, après que Harry nous ait renvoyés à la maison, on a été dans un club à Londres, on s'est bourré la gueule, on est rentré en taxi moldu, avant de, hem... Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

Mais qu'est ce que fait Harry avec ce tocard ? Il ferait bien de rester à l'écart de Servilo.

S.

* * *

**De :** celui qui a gagné sa journée

**A :** Celui qui a perdu sa journée

**Objet :** Rogue

Sirius,

Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes cette guéguerre ridicule ? Ça dure depuis plus de vingt ans. Tu es maintenant un adulte responsable et tu n'es plus un ado, même si tu persistes à agir comme tel.

Tu es maintenant responsable de ton filleul, de ta petite amie et tu es une personnalité importante de l'Ordre.

Remus

* * *

**De :** Je suis Sirius

**A :** Papa

**Objet :** Re: Rogue

Comme mon nom l'indique, je prends mes responsabilités très au Sirieux.

Concernant Rogue, ce mec est une lopette avec l'ego d'un ballon gonflable. Il méritait tout ce qu'on lui a fait.

Patmol

--

_Ouaf ouaf _

* * *

**De :** Le Maraudeur non-animagus

**A :** Cornedrue Jr

**Objet :** Fwd: Mail de Sirius

Harry, il va falloir faire quelque chose à propos de Sirius. Malgré nos avertissements répétés, il continue à mettre dans ses Mmails :

_ Comme mon nom l'indique, je prends mes responsabilités très au Sirieux.. _

Remus

PS : James aurait été si fier de la blague que tu as faite hier soir !

* * *

**De :** Ton parrain qui t'aimera toujours

**A :** Le roi de la Blague

**Objet :** Rogue

Harry, félicitations pour ta superbe blague d'hier soir. Tu as rendu ton vieux parrain très fier.

Mais il faudrait que tu fasses plus attention à tes fréquentations – et particulièrement quand il s'agit de ce crétin de Rogue– On ne peut pas avoir confiance en ce gars.

Patmol, très fier

--

_Ouaf ouaf _

* * *

**De :** Harry

**A :** Parrain qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de sa truffe

**Objet :** Re: Rogue

Je suis occupé pour le moment, mais j'essayerai de venir te voir demain après les cours. Débrouille-toi pour être là.

H

* * *

**De :** Quelque peu irrité

**A :** Loupiot adulte

**Objet :** Re: Fwd: Mail de Sirius

Lunard,

Tu as raison ; il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais de temps en temps la permission de regarder la télé. Je me souviens d'une chose qui serait parfaite pour Sirius. Il faut que j'en parle à quelques personnes pour qu'elles me fournissent le matériel dont j'ai besoin.

Harry.

* * *

**De :** Patmol légèrement troublé

**A :** Le loup omniscient

**Objet :** Hum

Je viens d'envoyer un Mmail à Harry à propos de la confiance qu'il accorde à Rogue et j'ai reçu ça en retour…

_ Je suis occupé pour le moment, mais j'essayerai de venir te voir demain après les cours. Débrouille-toi pour être là. _

C'est mon imagination ou cela ressemble à une menace ?

Siri

* * *

**De :** Le loup omniscient

**A :** L'idiot

**Objet :** Re: Hum

Si cela ressemble à une menace ? Mais C'EST une menace !

Vu que mes tentatives pour t'éduquer ont foiré, j'ai l'impression que Harry va s'en charger et je crains qu'il soit bien plus direct que moi.

Si j'étais toi, j'aurais peur. Très peur.

Remus

* * *

Harry et Ginny se dirigeaient vers Les Trois Balais. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se changer, avant de faire comme s'ils partaient à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour s'embrasser. Le petit sourire de Ron prouvait que leur prestation était convaincante. Pour tout le monde mais pas pour Hermione, qui leur avait jeté un regard scrutateur. Harry lui avait rendu son regard lui promettant silencieusement une explication ultérieure.

C'était une soirée plaisante, comme seules les soirées d'automne peuvent l'être. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, parfaite pour se promener en ville au crépuscule. Ils croisèrent quelques autres passants, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles.

- Regarde ça, murmura Harry, s'arrêtant à l'extrémité d'une des rues.

- Que je regarde quoi ? lui demanda Ginny en murmurant pour ne pas troubler l'ambiance qui les environnait.

- La ville. Regarde à quel point tout est paisible, comment les gens agissent. Regarde cette tranquillité.

Ginny regarda, l'effleurant un peu, dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait le message. Ce qu'il fit, et une seconde plus tard, elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

- C'est pour cela, Gin. C'est pour cela que nous nous battons.

Ses mots passèrent dans ses cheveux avant d'atteindre son oreille.

- Ces gens, cette vie, c'est pour ça que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour arrêter Voldemort. C'est cela la normalité : des gens qui ont un futur et qui vivent en paix. C'est ce que nous voulons pour nous, pour notre famille, pour nos amis, pour tout le monde. Un endroit sûr où vivre, travailler, élever des enfants. C'est ce que je dois apporter à tout le monde.

Ginny sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, alors que son petit ami lui ouvrait son cœur. Elle savait que des gens lui enviaient sa popularité, son pouvoir et sa richesse. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait le prix à payer en contrepartie, et la détermination nécessaire pour être Harry Potter. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui le faisait aller de l'avant, ce qui le poussait à suivre ce chemin-là. Elle se jura, du plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle serait là à chaque étape, l'encourageant, l'aidant à porter le fardeau démesuré qui était le sien.

Ils se tinrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, laissant le soleil découper leurs silhouettes.

- Allez viens, dit finalement Harry. Je meurs de curiosité.

Ginny rit doucement, alors que Harry Potter disparaissait encore, remplacé une fois de plus par son Harry.

Elle lui prit la main et glissa joyeusement à ses côtés, balançant leurs mains, profitant de son doux rire. Elle savait qu'elle agissait comme une enfant, mais elle savait aussi que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment. Elle s'améliorait dans le décryptage de ses émotions et dans sa capacité à le comprendre. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur : elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Les trois Balais était bondé de gens profitant de la dernière soirée du week-end. Les conversations ronronnaient dans l'atmosphère enfumée, alors que de vieux sorciers fumaient des mélanges variés, expliquant à qui voulait l'entendre ce qui n'allait pas dans le monde magique actuel.

Des jeunes sorciers et sorcières étaient regroupés autour de tables, buvant de la Bièraubeurre et du Whisky Pur Feu, essayant désespérément d'oublier qu'ils devraient aller travailler le lendemain matin. Harry et Ginny entrèrent ensemble, main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers un coin de la salle. Ils furent plus ou moins ignorés, parce que personne ne s'attendait à les voir là. On ne voit habituellement pas d'écoliers dans un pub, un dimanche soir.

- Regarde qui voilà, annonça Fred, suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est notre sublime soeur et son petit ami.

- Effectivement, acquiesça George. Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ?

- Tout à fait ! Ils feraient bien de s'assoir, par contre, vu l'attention qu'ils pourraient susciter.

Les adolescents en question rirent et s'assirent. Harry fit distraitement un mouvement de baguette, créant un sort de silence autour d'eux, leur permettant de parler en toute sécurité.

- Alors, dit Harry profitant du silence qui les environnait, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Fred et George échangèrent un regard puis adoptèrent une expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

- Nous voulions nous excuser auprès de vous deux pour la stupide manière dont nous nous sommes comportés.

- Vu la façon dont tu avais réagi à notre blague, nous avions considéré que tu avais fait tes preuves. Malheureusement nos frères n'ont pas vu les choses ainsi.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, nous serions restés du côté de nos frères à la vie à la mort – la loyauté familiale est très importante pour nous. Mais vous deux, vous faites aussi partie de la famille. Nous t'aimons beaucoup, Harry, et nous te faisons confiance. Et puis nous pensons que notre soeur est assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle même.

- Surtout après ce qu'elle a fait à Malefoy Junior.

Les jumeaux alternaient leurs réponses, suivant facilement le fil des pensées de l'autre.

- Mais maintenant, après ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière, ils ont tous subitement changé d'avis.

Fred et George s'arrêtèrent brutalement de parler. Ils observèrent attentivement Harry.

- Tu le savais, dit George, complètement dépassé. Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit légèrement et tenta d'avoir l'air innocent.

- Fait quoi ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

- Demande à ton petit ami, gloussa Fred.

- Harry ?

Harry lui saisit doucement la main.

- Et bien, il se pourrait que j'aie renvoyé les garçons chez eux avec leurs costumes, après avoir vu comment les filles les mataient. Et il est possible que j'aie renvoyé les filles chez leur partenaire respectif.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as organisé une nuit de folie pour mes frères ? C'est ça que tu as fait hier soir ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Ginny resta abasourdie un instant, tentant d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Tu as fait ça pour qu'ils changent d'avis ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question rhétorique et continua.

- C'est très Serpentard, dit-elle avec admiration. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en donnant à sa voix une inflexion dramatique, pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

Le visage de Harry prit soudainement une expression effrayée et inquiète, pendant que Fred et George échangeaient un sourire.

Ginny resta impénétrable quelques instants, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement Harry.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres. Mais il va falloir que tu te rattrapes.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry, lui redonnant un aspect juvénile.

- J'adorerais.

Madame Rosmerta les interrompit en leur apportant quatre chopes de Bièraubeurre, avec une délicatesse témoignant de ses longues années d'expérience derrière un comptoir.

- Tu sais, dit Fred, en buvant, quand on était plus jeune, la Bièraubeurre était la plus merveilleuse des boissons. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne contienne pas d'alcool, nous l'adorions. La première fois que nous en avons bue, nous avons fait semblant d'être saouls le reste de la journée.

- Ouais, continua George. Tant de bonnes blagues… Le bon vieux temps… Mais maintenant, on s'en lasse un peu. On a l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça à boire, avec le whisky Pur Feu et le jus de citrouille.

- Vous savez que les moldus ont des centaines de boissons différentes ?

Harry acquiesça, ayant grandi dans le monde moldu.

- Et bien on ne le savait pas, mais maintenant on le sait. On aimerait lancer quelque chose de nouveau, on est sûr que cela nous rapporterait une fortune. On a jeté un coup d'oeil sur le sujet et il semblerait que la licence de brevet de la Bièraubeurre a expiré il y a quelques années. Elle avait été reconduite plusieurs fois, mais son titulaire a dû se dire que ce n'était pas important ou a oublié de le faire. D'après ce qu'on a pu découvrir, le pot de vin que Fudge demandait pour changer la loi - et proroger les licences - était trop élevé alors le projet a été abandonné.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, répondit George. Si on pouvait le récupérer en l'améliorant, la marque serait déjà connue, et on n'aurait pas à s'embêter avec toute la publicité indispensable pour pousser les gens à essayer un nouveau produit.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose comme la Bièraubeurre mais en meilleur ? demanda Ginny avec un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

- Ouais, acquiesça Fred.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent.

- Commandez-moi quelque chose de bon et prenez la même chose pour mon invité, dit Harry

Ginny se pencha pour un baiser :

- Ne tarde pas.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il en disparaissant.

- Harry sait transplaner ? demanda Fred, stupéfait.

- Il peut faire des transplanages d'escorte à deux ou à trois, dit Ginny se rengorgeant tandis qu'elle vantait les prouesses de son amoureux.

- Où est-il allé ?

Ginny sourit joyeusement :

- Est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais qu'il est allé chercher le créateur de la Bièraubeurre d'origine, pas cette flotte que nous buvons ?

- Non, dit promptement Fred. Du moins, on ne le croirait pas si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. "

Ginny rit :

- Il me semble que vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir, commenta-t-elle avec un regard intéressé.

George et Fred eurent le même sourire.

- On était impressionné, Gin. Ton petit ami a du flair pour les blagues. C'est dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas su quand nous étions encore à l'école. Il aurait pu nous aider un max.

- Harry pense vraiment se présenter pour devenir Ministre ? demanda Fred, redevenant sérieux. Percy a mentionné que Pénélope lui avait dit la nuit dernière qu'il le ferait. Je pense que l'idée d'avoir un Ministre dans la famille est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

Ginny sourit innocemment.

- Je me suis dit que Percy serait le plus dur à convaincre, alors j'ai peut-être mentionné quelque chose à Pénélope, sachant que l'ambition politique de Percy serait suffisante pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Fred se tourna vers George.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être totalement fait avoir dans cette histoire ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si, tout à fait. C'est un peu effrayant d'ailleurs. On était six et on a été totalement neutralisé. (Il sourit largement.) Mais tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ?

- Que nous allons gagner et que Voldemerde va perdre.

- Exactement, sourit joyeusement George. Donc, dit-il en se retournant vers Ginny, Harry va se présenter ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait réalisé encore, mais il va y venir. Harry a un besoin dévorant d'avoir la certitude que tout le monde a ce qu'il n'a pas eu : une vie familiale stable et heureuse. Le Ministre est un obstacle à ce rêve alors, une fois qu'il se sera débarrassé de Voldemort, il se présentera pour prendre les choses en main.

Fred et George hochèrent la tête à l'unisson en geste d'admiration.

- Tu as assez d'ambition pour vous deux, souffla Fred.

- Peut-être, admit-elle modestement, en souriant de nouveau.

- Ecoute, dit George. Dès que vous commencerez sa campagne, nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider : fonds, publicités et fournitures. On doit à Harry plus que nous ne pourrons jamais lui rendre. Sans lui, notre magasin ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Il nous a rendu un fier service sans rien demander en échange.

- Depuis quand avez-vous mûri, tous les deux ? les taquina Ginny.

- Depuis que nos stupides frangins n'ont pas voulu écouter nos conseils et qu'ils ont continué à vouloir se mettre entre Harry et toi, répondit George, approuvé par Fred, qui demanda :

- Gin, dis-nous juste une chose. Es-tu heureuse ?

Ginny se tourna vers eux, laissa son cœur s'exprimer et répondit en souriant :

- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'ai un petit ami génial, qui est incroyablement prévenant, exceptionnellement puissant et qui m'aime profondément. Je sais que je suis en sécurité avec lui et qu'il me laisse aller à mon rythme dans notre relation. Pendant que vous passiez une nuit de folie hier soir, je suis allée dans son lit, alors qu'il était déjà déshabillé. J'y ai passé une heure à l'embrasser, mais je ne me suis pas sentie une seule fois contrainte ou effrayée. Et pour être franche, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin, c'était parce que ce n'était pas le bon endroit. J'ai confiance en lui, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il a confiance en moi. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.

Fred et George se regardèrent.

- Peu importe à quel point tu as grandi, tu seras toujours notre petite soeur, Ginny et nous t'aimerons toujours. On a confiance en toi et en lui, alors fais ce qu'il te plaît. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Ginny leur sourit joyeusement et fit le tour de la table pour les embrasser.

- Mais selon nous, reprirent-ils en cœur, c'est Harry qui a de la chance de t'avoir et non l'inverse.

* * *

Harry transplana devant chez Abe et monta rapidement les marches.

- Bonjour Michael, est-ce qu'Aberforth est là ?

Le bouc arrêta de paître l'herbe et tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry.

- Oui, il est là. Si tu me donnes une seconde, je vais aller voir s'il accepte des visiteurs.

Michael trottina gracieusement vers la maisonnette, alors que Harry attendait sur les marches. Un moment plus tard, le bouc revint et dit :

Il sera ravi de vous recevoir.

- Merci, répondit Harry, en faisant une révérence courtoise au bouc.

Il passa devant lui et entra dans la cabane.

- Harry, dit jovialement Aberforth. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire en secouant la main d'Abe.

- Vous saviez que la licence de brevet sur la Bièraubeurre est expiré ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas, dit le vieux magicien surpris par cette nouvelle.

- Ça vous intéresserait de vous lancer dans le commerce ? J'ai deux associés, qui vous plairont beaucoup, qui sont à la recherche d'un produit pour relancer l'intérêt du public sorcier pour la Bièraubeurre.

Aberforth essaya d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux le trahissaient.

- Ça se pourrait, admit-il. Tu penses qu'ils sont de confiance ?

- J'en suis certain, je suis déjà en affaire avec eux, assura Harry.

- Je m'en remets à toi, obtempéra Aberfoth.

- Parfait, se réjouit Harry. Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour le dîner aux Trois Balais ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu là-bas, admit Abe en fronçant les sourcils. Il se peut que j'aie accidentellement été impliqué dans une bagarre là-bas et que j'aie détruit la moitié de l'établissement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Harry en riant, j'en fais mon affaire. Par contre, il va falloir que je nous fasse transplaner tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Abe se détourna pour prendre sa cape, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il en revint avec un pichet scellé.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? demanda-t-il jovialement. On ne m'a jamais fait de transplanage d'escorte et je suis très impatient de connaître ça.

Harry lui prit la main en souriant. Une seconde plus tard, ils réapparurent dans la zone silencieuse des Trois Balais. Harry ajouta un sort de confusion d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Quiconque regardant par ici ne vous verra pas du tout.

- Très bien, dit Abe joyeusement. Miss Weasley, s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Ginny se leva le visage réjoui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Mr D...

- Hum, hum ! fit Abe en secouant la tête. Comment est-ce que je t'ai dit de m'appeler ?

- Je pensais que ça ne tenait que pour l'autre soir, dit Ginny un peu désarçonnée.

- Pas du tout. Tous mes amis m'appellent par mon prénom.

Ginny lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Fred, George, permettez-moi de vous présenter Aberforth Dumbledore. Abe, ces deux garnements sont mes frères : Fred et George Weasley.

- Ah, s'exclama Aberforth, secouant leurs mains. Les fameux jumeaux Weasley. Albus parle beaucoup de vous. Avez-vous vraiment ensorcelé ses chaussettes pour qu'elles sifflent _Rule Britannia_ à chaque fois qu'il dit 'Poudlard', 'Gryffondor' ou 'Quidditch' ?"

- Ouais, avouèrent les jumeaux en souriant.

- Excellente idée, dit Abe, en s'asseyant dans le siège que Harry avait conjuré pour lui. J'ai moi-même toujours adoré les bonnes blagues.

- Vous êtes le petit frère du directeur ? demanda Fred.

- Oui. Et je suis aussi le plus beau.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, rejoints par Fred et George.

- Avant que nous nous perdions dans le récit de vos blagues, pourquoi ne nous serviriez-vous pas à boire, Abe ?

- Bonne idée ! acquiesça le vieil homme.

D'un mouvement de la main, le reste de Bièraubeurre disparut, pour réapparaître sur le bureau d'un certain directeur d'une école des environs. Malheureusement, la boisson, maintenant sans contenant, se déversa partout sur le grand bureau. Abe servit cinq verres. Chacun prit le sien.

- Un toast ! annonça George. A Harry et Ginny : tous nos voeux de bonheur.

Fred et Aberforth répétèrent l'annonce, sous le regard confus et embarrassé de Harry et Ginny. Tous les cinq reposèrent leurs verres sur la table. Harry, Ginny et Abe attendaient la réaction des jumeaux.

- Fred, mon cher jumeau ?

- Oui, George ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je crois que oui. Mais je parie que les autres ne le savent pas encore.

- Oui, c'est le prix à payer pour ne pas être un jumeau, je suppose. Enfin, je crois que cela veut dire qu'avec notre tout nouvel associé, tout le monde à cette table va devenir très, très riche.

- Parfaitement.

Ils se sourirent et se tournèrent pour faire face au sorcier. Leurs deux visages redevinrent sérieux et ils adoptèrent la façade de businessmen qui était la leur, par moment.

- Ce que nous proposons est un partenariat entre vous et nous. Nous allons fonder une nouvelle société. 30 pour chacun de nous trois et les 10 restant pour Harry.

- Les gars…, intervint Harry pour leur dire de ne pas l'inclure.

- Silence !" ordonnèrent Fred, George et Aberforth d'une même voix.

La surprise cloua le bec de Harry, permettant à Fred de continuer:

- La recette et votre expérience de la fabrication constituera votre participation. On fournira le matériel, l'usine ainsi que le côté commercial et, bien sûr, la publicité.

- Cela me semble correct, accepta Aberforth

Il leur tendit la main et les jumeaux la serrèrent promptement.

- Il ne nous manque plus que le nom, dit George, ravi d'avoir validé ce contrat par une poignée de main.

- _L'authentique Bièraubeurre du brave Abe_ ?" suggéra joyeusement Ginny.

Les trois associés se regardèrent.

- Et bien, dit Abe, avons-nous un autre problème urgent à régler ?

Fred et George secouèrent la tête en même temps :

- Si on en avait, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient le résoudre pour nous.

Harry et Ginny rougirent à l'unisson, faisant rire les trois autres.

Madame Rosmerta les interrompit encore, apportant les plats. Elle posa distraitement une assiette devant trois d'entre eux, avant de retourner vers le bar chercher le reste des assiettes. Alors qu'elle revenait dans la zone silencieuse, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez plus le droit d'être ici, dit-elle à l'attention d'Aberforth.

- Excusez-moi, dit poliment Harry, en se penchant et en faisant un geste vague de la main. Je crois que votre serveur a besoin d'aide.

Le serveur en question transportait un plateau sur lequel il avait mis trop de chopes de bière vides et menaçait de tout faire tomber. Madame Rosmerta eut un hoquet d'horreur et se dépêcha d'aller le secourir. Aussitôt sortie de la zone enchantée elle s'arrêta et elle se secoua. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et, ne voyant rien d'inhabituel, elle fila aider son serveur.

- Exécuté d'une main de maître, jeune Potter, dit Abe impressionné. Même moi je n'ai presque pas vu la magie opérer.

- Quelle magie? demanda Fred, surpris.

- Sans baguette, expliqua Abe joyeusement. Harry commence à devenir très doué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire pour la commercialisation ? demanda Harry, tentant désespérément de détourner la conversation.

Son stratagème fonctionna et George répondit :

- Et bien, on va commencer par quelques pubs sur la radio sorcière. Lancer la marque, essayer de créer un suspense et une attente avant le lancement, puis inviter la presse pour une dégustation privée. On mettra de la pub dans les journaux et ça devrait bien démarrer.

Harry prit une autre bouchée et eut l'air pensif. Intérieurement, il pesait le pour et le contre : s'il possédait une partie de la société, alors il devait les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il y avait bien un point où il pouvait aider de manière spécifique.

Avec un soupir audible, Harry plaça sa fourchette sur la table.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais bon. Je vais publiquement annoncer que c'est ma boisson préférée.

Si quelqu'un avait pu voir au travers des enchantements entourant la table, il aurait vu un drôle de spectacle. Un sorcier octogénaire dansait sur la table, accompagné de deux jeunes gens aux cheveux de feu. Ensemble, ils bondissaient dans une danse impie.

Ginny les regarda et éclata de rire, voyant les trois autres se lâcher totalement. Harry secoua la tête, souriant malgré lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu quoi que ce soit comme ça avant et espérait ardemment ne jamais le revoir. Les trois retournèrent finalement s'asseoir, une fois hors d'haleine. Un geste nonchalant de la main d'Abe redonna à la piste de danse improvisée l'aspect initial d'une table non traversée par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes.

- J'ai néanmoins deux conditions, rectifia Harry après sa dernière annonce, secouant la tête.

- Tout ce que tu veux, dit Fred, aussitôt approuvé par les deux autres.

- D'abord, je veux que vous engagiez Abe comme consultant de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Je vous garantis qu'il a plus d'années d'expérience en tant que farceur que nous tous réunis, Sirius et Remus compris.

- C'est ce que nous voulions faire de toute façon, admit George. Officieusement, le Professeur Dumbledore nous a aidés une fois ou deux. Quelle est la seconde condition ?

- J'ai conclu un même type de contrat avec Lavande et Parvati, pour créer un nouveau magasin de vêtements. Je veux que vous les aidiez avec des conseils pour démarrer. Donnez-leur un peu de votre temps et de votre expérience.

Fred et George acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

- Pas de problème.

- Excellent, sourit Harry. Je leur donnerai vos adresses Mmail. Il se peut que je les amène ici demain. Je vais les aider à ouvrir un compte chez Gringott's.

- Harry, demanda pensivement Fred, est-ce que tu te donnes encore la peine d'aller en cours ces temps-ci ?

* * *

**De :** Fondatrice du Fan Club de Harry Potter

**A :** Membres (tous)

**Objet :** La récompense de Harry

Ok, tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'idées de récompenses à proposer au Professeur Dumbledore pour Harry.

Je ne pense pas que nous devrions demander qu'on lui accorde des points, puisqu'il en gagne déjà plus que quiconque chaque année. Et puis, la récompense ne serait pas vraiment pour lui, mais plutôt pour la maison Gryffondor.

Orla

--

_Présidente du Fan Club non officiel de Harry Potter _

* * *

**De :** Trésorière du Fan Club de Harry Potter

**A :** Tous les membres

**Objet :** Re: La récompense de Harry

Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait envie d'être Préfet. Il n'a pas besoin de travail supplémentaire et, de toute façon, on le respecte plus que le Préfet-en-chef.

Laura

* * *

**De :** Kevin (Secrétaire)

**A :** Autres membres

**Objet :** Re2: La récompense de Harry

_ Ok, tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'idées de récompenses à proposer au Professeur Dumbledore pour Harry. _

Pourquoi pas de l'argent ?

K.

* * *

**De :** Lavande

**A :** Membres du Fan Club

**Cc :** Hermione

**Objet :** Re3: La récompense de Harry

_ Ok, tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'idées de récompenses à proposer au Professeur Dumbledore pour Harry. _

_ Pourquoi pas de l'argent ? _

Tous ceux qui connaissent Harry un tant soit peu, savent que l'argent est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait. Il n'aime vraiment pas recevoir de l'argent comme ça.

Je suggérerais que vous creusiez plutôt l'idée d'une gratification qui ait à ses yeux un sens plus personnel.

Lav.

* * *

**De :** Meilleure amie de Harry

**A :** Fan Club de Harry

**Objet :** Récompense

J'ai parlé à Ginny de votre Fan Club et on va tenter de parler à Harry en votre nom. Nous allons lui demander de vous accorder un statut officiel et de vous créer des badges de membres (similaires aux pièces de l'A.D.).

En ce qui concerne la récompense pour Harry, je vous conseille de demander que Harry ait un statut officiel dans l'école. Il a eu la plupart d'entre vous pour élèves à l'AD. Ça serait quelque chose qui le rendrait très fier.

Hermione

* * *

**De :** L'étudiante

**A :** Serpendore

**Objet :** La récompense de Harry

Gin,

Comme d'habitude, ou en tout cas comme j'en ai l'impression ces derniers jours, tu avais raison. Orla a demandé des suggestions de récompense pour Harry et je lui ai proposé de lui donner un statut d'Assistant Professeur, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

H.

* * *

**De :** Orla

**A :** Tous ceux du Club

**Objet :** Re: Récompense

Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ?

O.

--

_Présidente du Fan Club Non Officiel de Harry Potter _

* * *

**De :** Orla Quirke

**A :** Hermione Granger

**Cc :** Membres du Fan Club

**Objet :** Re: Récompense

Ma chère Hermione,

J'aimerais te remercier d'intercéder auprès de Harry en notre faveur. Je pense parler au nom de tous les membres du Fan Club en t'affirmant que nous en sommes ravis.

Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour ta suggestion. Personne n'a réussi à trouver une meilleure idée et personnellement, je suis convaincue que c'est une récompense qui correspond bien à tout le travail qu'accomplit Harry.

Au petit déjeuner demain matin, je demanderai à ce qu'on lui donne le poste d'Assistant Professeur.

Avec tous mes remerciements,

Orla Quirke

* * *

_Présidente du Fan Club Non Officiel de Harry Potter _

* * *

**De :** Bellatrix Lestrange

**A :** Severus Rogue

**Objet :** Fuite

Je vois que tu as réussi à fuir et à sauver ta peau.

Impressionnant.

Tu ne me diras pas comment tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella

* * *

**De :** Sev

**A :** Belladone

**Objet :** Re: Fuite

Pas vraiment, non.

Pourquoi ?

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Désintoxiquée de l'atropine _(ndt : substance médicale dont l'abus est dangereux, tirée de la belladone) _

**A :** Maître des potions

**Objet :** Re: Re: Fuite

Il se pourrait que ça m'intéresse.

B.

* * *

**De :** Libre et sans la Marque

**A :** L'atropine n'est pas la seule chose qui coule dans tes veines

**Objet :** Re3: Fuite

Pour la seconde fois : pourquoi ?

S.

PS : Essaie d'utiliser la syntaxe correcte pour les 'Re:' dans tes réponses. Rien ne m'irrite davantage que de voir des lignes de Re.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** L'ancienne étudiante

**A :** Professeur méticuleux

**Objet :** Re4: Fuite

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Regarde-moi. J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à soutenir Voldemort. Durant ce laps de temps, j'ai été deux fois à Azkaban, j'ai subi ses tortures plus de fois qu'il m'est possible de compter, on m'a marché dessus, usée et abusée, obligée d'épouser un idiot et de lui faire un crétin d'héritier.

Et maintenant, j'apprends que c'est un fichu sang mêlé qui nous a menti comme un arracheur de dent pendant tout ce fichu de temps.

J'ai été LA plus loyale de tous ses Mangemorts et où est-ce que ça m'a menée ? Nulle part ! A chaque fois qu'une mission importante doit être effectuée, il se tourne vers Pettigrow ou Lucius. Voire Macnair ou Crabbe.

Voilà, je veux m'en aller et je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour cela.

Au cas où tu te poserais la question, je n'ai jamais couché avec Rodolphus, un Imperium et un sort permanent de Déshinibition ont réglé le problème. Je n'allais pas en plus abîmer mon corps sublime en portant un morveux.

Allez Sev, on était si proche. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. S'il te plaît.

Ta Bella

Comment as-tu bien pu te débarrasser de cette horrible Marque ?

* * *

**De :** Un Sev stupéfait

**A :** Mortelle ombre de nuit _(ndt : 'deadly nightshade', synonyme de Belladone dont la traduction mot à mot va comme un gant à Bellatrix) _

**Objet :** Re5: Fuite

En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? C'est pour toi que j'ai rejoint ces fichus Mangemorts. J'étais amoureux de toi. Follement amoureux de toi.

Sais-tu quand je suis devenu espion ? Le jour même où tu as épousé ce boiteux. J'ai réalisé que tout n'était que mensonge. Je me suis regardé dans une glace et j'ai détesté ce que j'étais devenu. Je suis directement allé voir Albus et lui ai tout avoué. J'espérais avoir une mort rapide.

Je ne te dois rien, Bella. Tu m'as mené sur un chemin plein de promesses que tu n'avais pas l'intention de tenir et, comme un idiot, je t'ai crue.

La personne qui m'a porté secours et a effacé la Marque, est une seule et même personne : Harry.

Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va aider la personne qui a tenté de tuer son parrain ? Celle qui a torturé un de ses meilleurs amis ? Celle qui a voulu jeter un sort à sa petite amie ?

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** La brillante Lestrange

**A :** Mon ex-chéri

**Objet :** Re6: Fuite

Fais chier ! Je suppose que des excuses ne seraient pas suffisantes ?

Ecoute, tu me dois une faveur. Je t'ai tiré des griffes de mon cousin en cinquième année et tu m'avais dit que tu me le revaudrais. J'en ai besoin maintenant.

Je voudrais que tu demandes à Potter de m'aider. Dis-lui que je ferais tout ce qu'il veut.

S'il te plaît, Sev. Je t'en supplie à genoux.

Bella

* * *

**De :** Je tiens toujours mes promesses

**A :** Je te préférais quand tu n'étais pas une Lestrange

**Objet :** Re7: Fuite

Je plaiderai ta cause auprès de Harry. Mais je n'espérerais pas trop à ta place.

Si c'est à lui que tu avais voulu jeté un sort, je crois qu'il aurait passé l'éponge, mais c'est Ginny que tu as essayé d'atteindre et ça, même l'Impuissant des Ténèbres hésiterait avant de faire une chose pareille. Quiconque oserait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux déclencherait un courroux qui ferait passer Tom pour un gamin.

Severus

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Mademoiselle Black emplie d'espoir

**A :** M. Rogue

**Objet :** Merci

L'espoir fait vivre.

B.

* * *

L'heure de fermeture était proche aux trois Balais, même si aucune des cinq personnes autour de la table ne semblait s'apprêter à partir. Ils s'amusaient tous de bon coeur et passaient tous un excellent moment.

- Harry, demanda Fred, bafouillant un peu, les trois aînés étant passés au Whisky Pur-Feu pour célébrer leur nouvelle association, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de ce match de Quidditch ?

- Ouais, renchérit George, avalant un autre verre. Dis un seul mot et on laisse tomber, laissant les autres se débrouiller.

Harry sourit aux deux autres.

- Pas besoin. Faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que je sais ce que je fais. S'il vous plaît, venez et jouez du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous allez adorer mon équipe.

- Tu fais encore ton Serpentard, intervint Abe, l'air absolument enchanté.

- Je n'aurais pas proposé ça si je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main, convint Harry.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a confiance en toi, Harry, dit Fred. Pour Ginny et pour nous sauver la vie. On sera avec toi pour le combat final, pas vrai Fred?

- Tu es Fred, dit George. Je suis George.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Fred.

- Je crois, répondit George. Ginny, au secours !

Ginny sourit. Elle avait déplacé sa chaise pour être assise contre Harry et avec son bras autour d'elle, elle se sentait au chaud, en sécurité et à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une soirée qu'elle ait davantage appréciée. Son petit ami était toujours aussi merveilleux et leurs invités étaient incroyables.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'indice non plus.

- Oh non !

- Si j'étais toi, je dormirais sur le canapé ce soir, suggéra Harry, avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne voudrais pas finir avec la mauvaise fille.

Fred et George pâlirent dramatiquement.

- Elles nous tueraient. Littéralement. Vous ne les avez jamais vues de mauvaise humeur. Elles font passer Maman pour saine d'esprit.

Tous les deux revinrent soudainement à la réalité.

- Est-ce qu'on vous a dit que nous travaillions sur une nouvelle chanson ?

Harry, Ginny et Abe secouèrent la tête. Harry et Ginny prirent un air inquiet.

- Quand Gin nous a parlé du vrai prénom de Voldemerde on n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Ils montèrent une nouvelle fois sur la table. D'une seule voix et bafouillant tellement ils étaient ivres, ils chantèrent.

_"Oh petit Tommy, les baguettes, les baguettes t'appellent _

_De lac en lac et du côté des écoles anciennes _

_L'été est fini et tous tes Mangeurs meurent à la pelle _

_C'est toi, c'est toi qui dois y aller et je dois attendre que tu fasses des tiennes. _

_Mais reviens quand l'été sera dans les prés et les étangs _

_Ou quand l'école sera calme sous la neige blanche _

_Au soleil ou dans l'ombre, jamais je ne flanche _

_Oh petit Tommy, petit Tommy, je te déteste tant et tant. _

_Et si tu viens quand tous tes mangeurs meurent _

_Et je ne suis pas mort, pas autant que tu le seras bientôt _

_Je viendrai et je trouverai l'endroit où tu seras transi de peur _

_Et à genoux, tu diras un sort pour moi à demi-mot. _

_Tout ce que tu entendras, quelque chose de léger marcheras _

_Et tous mes rêves seront doux et chauds sous mes pas _

_Si tu n'échoues pas à dire que tu me hais profondément _

_Tu rôtiras en enfer, et ce, éternellement. _

Fred et George firent une révérence, tandis que Abe bondissait sur ses pieds et les applaudissait à tout rompre :

-Je me souviens avoir chanté la version originale en Irlande dans les années cinquante." _(ndt : c'est le pastiche d'une célèbre chanson irlandaise, Danny Boy, dont le thème est une femme qui attend le retour de son fiancé parti s'engager : http/ _

Harry et Ginny applaudirent aussi, mais sans prendre la peine de se lever. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre.

Bon, il est temps que vous rentriez tous les trois à la maison. Abe, restez ici avec Ginny, je ne peux pas vous laisser transplaner dans cet état, vous vous désartibuleriez.

- Mais… se plaignit Fred qui voulait encore boire.

- Pas de mais, soupira Harry.

Ginny s'éloigna de lui et il tendit les bras par-dessus la table pour leur prendre les mains. Ils disparurent instantanément.

- Il est vraiment très doué, nota joyeusement Abe. Maintenant, jeune demoiselle, parlez-moi de vous. Vous devez être quelqu'un de spécial pour que Harry soit si amoureux de vous.

Ginny adopta immédiatement son rouge Weasley habituel et commença à parler avec réticence.

* * *

Harry réapparut dans l'appartement au-dessus du futur Magasin 'Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux' et regarda autour de lui. Il fit un mouvement de la main pour agrandir le canapé et se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui se battaient amicalement.

- Vous me remercierez demain matin, murmura-t-il. Dormio.

Tous deux s'endormirent instantanément et seul le sort de lévitation que Harry avait également lancé les empêcha de s'écraser sur le sol. Il les fit venir au-dessus du divan et les y déposa doucement, puis les recouvrit d'une couverture.

- Dormez bien les garçons", murmura-t-il avant de disparaître pour retourner aux Trois Balais.

Il passa cette fois un bras autour de Ginny, prit la main offerte de Abe et ils se retrouvèrent à proximité du cottage de Abe. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Harry transplana de nouveau avec Ginny.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ginny, alors qu'ils réapparaissaient devant une grande fontaine, un bâtiment victorien sur leur gauche.

- Hyde Park, dit doucement Harry.

Il prit sa main et regarda la fontaine qui parut prendre vie : de l'eau s'élança dans les airs, des lumières multicolores la parcoururent. Ginny soupira de plaisir, joignant les mains en réaction à cette démonstration de magie. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux dans la brume créée.

Harry passa le bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna plus loin, marchant à travers les pelouses couvertes de feuilles mortes. Bien qu'il soit tard, ils avaient l'impression d'être en plein jour sous le clair de lune. Derrière eux, la fontaine se rendormit quand Harry cessa d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la maintenir en marche.

Les portes qui fermaient les jardins de Kensington Palace s'ouvrirent à leur approche.

- C'est sublime, soupira Ginny, en regardant les fleurs.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner pour hier soir, répondit Harry en faisant pivoter son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, lança un sort de coussinage sur le sol, l'allongea par terre et s'installa contre elle. Ginny sourit contre ses lèvres, s'enivrant de l'odeur des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air autour d'eux.

- C'est très convainquant, lui assura-t-elle.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils prononcèrent avant un très, très long moment.

* * *

**De :** Ton amie

**A :** Cho

**Objet :** Harry et Ginny

B'jour Cho,

Je parlais à des amis hier soir et ils m'ont informé que la seule raison pour laquelle Harry était avec Ginny était parce que :

a) elle a été la première à l'attraper ce soir-là  
b) cette pute couche avec lui.

Il ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais se sent piégé – tu sais à quel point il peut être honorable. Elle l'a séduit et maintenant il pense que puisqu'il a couché avec elle, il doit rester avec elle.

Mari

* * *

**De :** L'attrapeuse

**A :** Vive Mari

**Objet :** Re: Harry et Ginny

T'es sûre ? Parce que c'est horrible pour Harry.

Nous savons tous de quoi sont capables ces Weasley : maladivement pauvres et essayant désespérément de s'en sortir. Je parie qu'elle pense avoir gagné une vie de luxe pour le restant de son existence. Tout ce qu'elle aura à faire c'est d'écarter les jambes de temps en temps et elle vivra dans l'opulence.

Oh Merlin, pauvre Harry ! Que pouvons-nous faire ? Harry ne veut même plus me parler en ce moment.

Cho

* * *

**De :** La Pom-Pom girl

**A :** La meilleure attrapeuse de l'école

**Objet :** Re2: Harry et Ginny

Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas te parler, Ginny l'a monté contre toi. Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu te battes pour lui.

M

* * *

**De :** Une attrapeuse rougissante

**A :** Ma meilleure Pom-Pom Girl

**Objet : **Re3: Harry et Ginny

Je le veux vraiment… mais comment faire pour le récupérer ?

Cho

* * *

**De :** La planificatrice en chef

**A :** Caporal Cho

**Objet :** Plan

Oh, voilà ce que je pense que tu devrais faire. Il est évident que Harry ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour – regarde un peu son passé. Il essaye probablement de se convaincre qu'il aime cette traînée parce qu'elle écarte les jambes.

Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'embrasser, montre-lui ce qu'est le vrai amour. Il reprendra ses esprits et il t'en sera très reconnaissant.

Capitaine M

* * *

**De :** Soldate indécise

**A :** La générale

**Objet :** Re: Plan

Tu es sûre Marietta ? Je ne sais pas trop…

Cho

* * *

**De :** Capitaine toute-puissante

**A :** La troupe indécise

**Objet :** Re2: Plan

Bien sûr, on ne parle pas d'un garçon ordinaire – on parle de Harry.

Pour t'aider, j'ai réussi à créer une carte qui va nous permettre de voir où sont Harry et Ginny. Si on se débrouille bien tu l'auras avant qu'elle n'ait la moindre chance de s'en mêler.

La question est de savoir si toi tu as les tripes pour mener à bien ce projet ? Te battre pour ce que tu veux ?

M

* * *

**De :** Caporal Cho

**A :** Chef

**Objet :** Re3: Plan

Chef, oui, Chef !

Cho

* * *

**De :** Mari

**A :** Cho

**Objet :** Maintenant

Cho,

D'après la carte, on dirait que Harry descend prendre son petit déjeuner et Ginny est encore sous la douche. Ce serait parfait si tu y allais maintenant !

M

* * *

**De :** Marietta

**A :** Maître chanteur

**Objet :** C'est fait

Cho vient de partir pour embrasser Harry. Ginny est à peu près une minute derrière lui.

C'est parti !

M

* * *

**De :** Pansy, la reine des Serpentard

**A :** Mon petit animal domestique

**Objet :** Re: C'est fait

Ça sera fait lorsqu'ils se seront séparés. Arrange-toi pour que ça arrive.

Pansy

--

_La Pureté__ est la Vérité _

* * *

Harry descendit un corridor, heureux à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus à aller en cours.

- Salut Harry ! dit Cho Chang, en sortant d'une salle de classe.

- Oh, salut Cho, la salua Harry aimablement. Comment vas-tu ?

Il avait décidé de se montrer gentil avec elle. Pas la peine de remettre sur le tapis à quel point leur relation avait mal tourné. Ils étaient tous les deux dans de trop mauvaises prédispositions psychologiques pour que leur histoire ne fonctionne.

Cho lui sourit, penchant légèrement la tête pour lui lancer un regard aguicheur. Ce regard aurait bouleversé Harry quand il était plus jeune, du temps où il était encore entièrement soumis à ses hormones. Mais le Harry d'aujourd'hui n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny et ne remarqua même pas la manoeuvre de Cho.

- On a eu de bons moments ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? dit affectueusement Cho.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça poliment Harry, tentant de réprimer de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il venait de donner à Cho le signe d'encouragement qu'elle espérait. Avec une force qui le surprit, elle leva brusquement les bras, les lança autour du cou de Harry et l'embrassa de tout son coeur.

* * *

Marietta sourit quand elle observa son amie lancer l'hallali. Elle se sentit un peu coupable pour Cho, mais pas suffisamment pour l'arrêter. Tous ses plans étaient centrés sur le fait d'être la meilleure amie de cette naïve petite fille de riche. Elle avait supplié Cho de lui pardonner après avoir trahi l'A.D., l'année précédente, et Cho l'avait crue. Personne d'autre dans l'école n'en avait fait autant, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Aussitôt qu'elle en aurait fini avec cette histoire, elle partirait en obtenant le plus d'argent possible de Cho.

Elle rit presque quand Cho prit tout ce que Harry disait pour un compliment. Il était pourtant évident qu'il essayait juste d'être poli avec la Serdaigle. Elle regarda la carte : Ginny serait sur les lieux dans quelques secondes. Le minutage était parfait : quand Cho sauta sur Harry, Ginny apparut au bout du couloir et les aperçut.

Marietta vit plusieurs expressions passer sur le visage de la jeune fille : stupéfaction, horreur et, finalement, colère. Ginny se dirigea vers eux et les sépara avec une facilité qui rendit Marietta quelque peu nerveuse.

- Gin… commença Harry, visiblement dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait.

Marietta se mit presque à applaudir de joie, tant l'expression de Harry était empreinte de culpabilité. Mais Ginny ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle ramena son poing en arrière et balança le coup le plus violent de sa vie.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Inutile de nous traiter de sadiques, le chapitre finit ici et ce n'est pas de notre faute. Vous aurez la prochaine fois le début du chapitre 8. **

**Merci d'avoir lu. On se retrouve dans 2 semaines.**


	12. It is a hard day's night 1

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**NOTE ** : pas de réponse à reviews, rien ne va aujourd'hui, mon ordi m'a lâchée (je développe un peu plus en fin de chapitre).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : It is a hard day's night (1/4)**

**  
**

**De :** Min

**A :** Fil

**Objet :** Cet infâme Serpentard

Au secours !

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Severus essaie de me voler mes élèves vedettes. Qualifier Harry et Ginny des Serpentards, et puis quoi encore ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Il faudrait que je puisse prouver que Harry est bien un Gryffondor et que je intervenir dans sa formation tout autant que Monsieur J'enseigne-des formules-de-cuisine-en-latin.

Des idées ?

M.

--

_Fffffff_

* * *

**De :** Le Serdaigle heureux 

**A :** La Gryffondor contrariée

**Objet :** Re : Severus

Et bien, je vous envie vraiment tous les deux. J'aimerais bien passer du temps avec Harry pour voir ce qu'il peut faire avec ses remarquables capacités. Il a un tel potentiel qu'il me donne la chair de poule.

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne votre demande … vous allez apprendre à Harry à devenir un Animagus. Pourquoi ne pas exaucer un rêve d'enseignante ?

F.

* * *

**De :** Il est trop tôt pour des devinettes 

**A :** Gnome énigmatique

**Objet :** Re2: Severus

Que voulez-vous dire ?

M.

* * *

**De :** Il n'y a pas de mal à être énigmatique mon chou 

**A :** Minette grincheuse

**Objet :** Re3: Severus

Enseignez-lui à être un double Animagus. Je suis sûr que ce garçon a le talent et la capacité pour y arriver, il est toujours plus doué que les autres.

F.

* * *

**De :** Incrédule 

**A :** Génie nordique

**Objet :** Folie

Filius, mon cher collègue, vous devez être fou, mais la folie a toujours été proche du génie. Ça rabattra vraiment son caquet à Severus.

Merci !

Min

--

_Ronronnement joyeux_

* * *

Tandis que le poing droit de Ginny fendait l'air, elle se remémora le jour où elle avait appris à se battre. 

---

- Bill ! Charlie ! s'exclama Ginny, en découvrant ses deux frères aînés à la table du petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Salut Demi-portion, lui sourit Bill. Nous sommes venus te voir.

- Ouais, acquiesça Charlie, avant de lancer un regard entendu à son frère. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait amusant de voir notre petit dragon avant sa première rentrée des classes.

Ginny bondit de joie, courut vers eux, et se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Bill et piqua une saucisse dans son assiette.

- Bill et moi allons t'emmener dehors toute la journée, alors dépêche-toi de manger, lui sourit Charlie.

Ginny engloutit une autre saucisse puis un œuf dans les assiettes des deux garçons et enfin bondit dans les escaliers. Elle se changea rapidement, arrachant le vieux tee-shirt de Charlie dans lequel elle dormait et enfila la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle mit de vieilles sandales et brossa rapidement ses cheveux roux. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir, elle dévala les escaliers en un temps record.

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de concert.

- Allez, Demi-portion, fit Charlie en lui tendant la main, on y va !

Ce fut une très bonne journée pour la petite fille. Etre en compagnie de ses frères aînés déchaînés, les écouter se chamailler continuellement pour déterminer le surnom qu'ils allaient lui attribuer, était une de ses activités préférées – davantage même que de faire des farces en compagnie de Fred et George.

- Qu'est ce qu'on vient faire là ? demanda Ginny quand ils arrivèrent dans un grand champ.

Bill et Charlie reprirent leur sérieux en s'installant dans l'herbe avec elle.

- Tu va entrer en classe dans quelques jours, commença Bill.

- Et avec Ron qui est devenu ami avec Harry Potter et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, nous voulons te donner quelques petits conseils avant la rentrée des classes.

Ginny avait rougi à la mention de Harry avant de soupirer d'un air rêveur.

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent, prenant bonne note de s'assurer que Harry ne s'approche pas trop de leur très chère petite sœur.

- Bon, reprit Charlie, les garçons vont bientôt en avoir après toi et nous voulons te montrer comment repousser leurs avances inopportunes.

- Les garçons sont nuls, dit Ginny excluant mentalement Harry de la description. Et pourquoi en auraient-ils après moi ?

- Parce que tu es très mignonne et que les garçons sont peut-être nuls maintenant, mais ils vont grandir, sourit Charlie.

- Bon ! dit Bill en se levant tout en dépliant ses longues jambes et tendant une main à Charlie pour l'aider à faire de même. Tout d'abord, il faut connaître les endroits vulnérables. Le moyen le plus rapide pour se débarrasser d'un garçon est de lui coller ton genou dans les parties.

Ginny ricana.

Charlie prit sa baguette et se jeta un sort. Il s'agenouilla ensuite, se mettant à la hauteur de sa sœur.

- Bien, continua Bill. Il ne suffit pas d'essayer de les frapper, il faut les achever du premier coup. Sinon, ça va les exciter, ce qui n'est pas le but de la manœuvre. Je veux que tu donnes un bon coup de genou à Charlie.

- Vas-y de bon cœur, l'encouragea ce dernier en hochant la tête. Je me suis appliqué un sort de protection.

Ginny prit une inspiration, s'avança lentement de deux pas et lança son genou aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Charlie jeta un bref regard à Bill, secouant la tête, de manière quasi imperceptible.

- C'était pas mal pour un premier essai, l'encouragea Bill. Mais cette fois, je veux que tu te penches quand tu le fais, et que tu essaies de mettre tout ton poids vers l'avant.

Ginny approuva avec enthousiasme et frappa à nouveau Charlie, en se penchant un peu plus vers l'avant, cette fois-ci.

- C'est mieux ! la complimenta Charlie, dont le sortilège lui permettait d'évaluer la force du coup reçu.

Ginny sautilla de nouveau, et demanda innocemment :

- Ce ne serait pas mieux si je faisais comme ça ?

L'adorable jeune fille avança de deux pas rapides et écrasa son genou dans l'entrejambe de son frère aîné en utilisant tout son élan. Charlie et Bill déglutirent à l'unisson. Charlie écarquilla largement les yeux, témoignage silencieux de la parfaite maîtrise de cette technique d'autodéfense.

- Ouais, approuva Bill, C'est bon, Demi-portion.

Charlie se remit sur pied, et offrit un large sourire à Bill :

- A toi, maintenant.

Bill utilisa à son tour sa baguette pour s'appliquer un sortilège de protection sur le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours utiliser ce coup, Dragonnette, lui expliqua Charlie, car c'est considéré comme un coup bas. C'est pour ça que nous allons maintenant t'apprendre à donner des coups de poing.

- Super ! s'exclama Ginny en sautillant et enlaçant spontanément ses frères.

Les deux grands frères se regardèrent par-dessus sa tête, reformulant leur promesse de surveiller Ginny par tous les moyens.

Charlie leva son poing droit :

- La première chose à savoir est comment tenir ta main. Je veux que tu formes un poing et qu'ensuite tu enveloppes de ton pouce le reste de tes doigts. Attention, ne monte pas plus haut que la première jointure.

Ginny s'exécuta en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien, il est important que tu fermes bien ton poing, continua Charlie. Tu dois former une ligne droite depuis ton bras jusque ton poing, en passant par ton poignet. Cela t'empêchera de te faire mal.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant tu vas reculer ton poing le plus vite possible puis l'envoyer vers l'avant, en gardant ton bras bien tendu. Quand tu seras à proximité du cou de Bill, tu infléchiras légèrement la direction de ton poing. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne en force.

Ginny écouta attentivement et suivit les instructions. Elle rit joyeusement quand son poing encaissa le choc sans qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur, grâce aux charmes d'amortissements sur le cou de son frère.

- Bon début, Dragonnette ! lui dit affectueusement Charlie. Réessaie, mais souviens-toi de bien commencer en ligne droite.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble plusieurs heures, Charlie et Bill adoptant le rôle de la cible à tout de rôle, jusqu'à qu'ils s'estiment satisfaits des progrès de leur soeur.

* * *

Son coup atteignit bruyamment le point d'impact, claquant la mâchoire de Cho Chang, d'une technique digne d'un catcheur. La jeune asiatique s'envola en arrière, inconsciente, avant même de toucher le sol. 

Ginny dégaina sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune fille au sol en grondant "Ennervate".

Cho ouvrit lentement les yeux et lança un regard mauvais à Ginny lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé. Elle tâta sa mâchoire avec précaution.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'embrasser mon copain , demanda Ginny.

- C'est Harry qui voulait m'embrasser, mais il ne le savait pas, protesta Cho.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et, comme si elle parlait à une enfant de six ans, elle expliqua

- Quand Harry veut embrasser quelqu'un, il y met de la volonté. Pour commencer, il aime t'entourer de ses bras, au niveau des épaules et de la taille. Il t'attire tout contre lui, et pendant qu'il t'embrasse, ses mains te caressent le dos, te donnant ainsi un sentiment d'amour et de chaleur. Et il n'a sûrement pas ses bras tendus en train d'essayer de te repousser !

Cho recouvra lentement ses esprits. Les deux filles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte que la foule s'agglutinait autour d'elles.

- Tu es une experte, bien sûr, ricana Cho. Il sort avec toi uniquement parce que tu passes la moitié de ton temps couchée sur le dos.

- J'aimerais que tu saches une chose, dit Ginny d'un ton glacial, ses yeux flamboyant, refusant de se laisser insulter par le troll en face d'elle. Harry et moi semblons être les seules personnes de notre année qui ne couchent pas ensemble. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous n'en avons pas envie, mais parce que nous voulons le faire au bon moment, et pas seulement en réaction à un certain Impuissant des Ténèbres qui en a après Harry. Il se trouve que j'aime Harry et je suis convaincue qu'il m'aime aussi. Trouve-moi un autre mec qui permettrait à sa copine de lui imposer son rythme, même quand elle le rejoint dans son lit au milieu de la nuit. Harry est, et a toujours été, la définition même d'un homme d'honneur. Il ne me tromperait que cinq minutes après avoir décidé de devenir Mangemort et de servir l'Impuissant des Ténèbres !

- Mais Marietta avait dit que..., laissa échapper une Cho interloquée.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ginny vit Marietta pâlir puis tourner les talons et partir à fond de train.

- Arrêtez-la ! cria Ginny brandissant sa baguette.

Près d'elle, Harry sortit sa baguette factice, mais s'arrêta, suivant du regard la trajectoire des jeunes filles.

* * *

Hermione rentrait accompagnée de Ron d'une réunion des préfets matinale, quand elle entendit les appels de Ginny. Elle en chercha la source du regard et analysa rapidement la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle vit l'hématome sur le visage de Cho, la fureur dans le regard de Ginny et l'inhabituelle expression vide sur celui de Harry. Marietta courait vers elle comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui correspondait bien à Ginny quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, jugea-t-elle, amusée. 

A ses côtés, Ron sortit sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à la fuyarde. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de faire de même, l'instinct reprenant le dessus. Elle s'accroupit, sa main gauche effleurant le sol pour se maintenir en équilibre. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière et patienta, laissant sa proie se rapprocher sans la voir.

Avec un grognement, Hermione poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes et se projeta en avant, envoyant son épaule droite directement dans le large estomac de la fille, exécutant ce qu'on pourrait simplement qualifier de plaquage parfait

Les pieds et la tête de Marietta continuèrent leur mouvement alors que son torse était brutalement arrêté et violemment projeté en arrière. Son corps se contorsionna pour prendre la forme d'un U. Avant qu'elle ne puisse même espérer retrouver son équilibre, Hermione la balança violemment au sol. La jeune fille se remit sur pieds et regarda de haut sa victime qui, au bord de l'asphyxie, devenait peu à peu violette.

- Ça, c'est aussi pour l'année dernière, sale rapporteuse ! lui cracha rageusement Hermione.

Ginny arriva auprès des combattantes et étreignit rapidement Hermione en la remerciant. Puis la jeune rousse sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage de la fille couchée sur le sol.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles subir éternellement le sortilège de chauve-furie, tu ferais mieux de parler, gronda-t-elle.

- C'est Pansy, souffla Marietta, terrifiée par l'expression démoniaque de Ginny. Elle m'a dit que si je ne mettais pas fin à ta relation avec Potter, elle dirait à Cho que je me servais d'elle.

Un faible halètement de confiance trahie lui fit écho derrière elle, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler.

- C'était facile, j'ai juste dit du mal de toi à plusieurs reprises et encouragé Cho à croire qu'elle pouvait te le piquer. J'ai tout arrangé, même le moment où elle devait passer à l'attaque.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Avec cette carte que Pansy m'a donnée, dit-elle, sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

* * *

Harry observait sa petite amie interroger la petite rapporteuse avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais douté que Ginny comprendrait qu'il n'était pas en train de la tromper, mais il avait réalisé l'importance que prenait pour lui leur relation quand elle avait expliqué précisément comment elle savait qu'il n'était pas en train d'embrasser Cho de son plein gré. 

Le sort de vérité qu'il avait subrepticement lancé sur Marietta fonctionnait à la perfection, et il se sentait réellement désolé pour Cho. Quand Marietta mentionna la carte, Harry la lui arracha des mains.

- Méfait accompli, murmura-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il regarda la carte transformée en un simple morceau de parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, continua-t-il.

Des mots apparurent sur la carte : "_Première version de la carte des Maraudeurs, abandonnée pour cause de sort de localisation des professeurs défectueux_."

Harry annula le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Marietta d'une ondulation de baguette, profondément mécontent à l'idée que Pansy ait osé utiliser un des projets des Maraudeurs contre lui.

- On dirait que je me suis trompé à son propos, murmura Harry, en parlant de la Serpentard. Je suis…

- Attends Harry, l'interrompit Blaise, nous nous chargerons de Pansy, je te le promets. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

- Ouais, confirma Lavande. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Elle va payer pour avoir essayé de mettre fin à votre relation, nous te le promettons.

Derrière elles, Luna, Parvati et quelques autres filles marquèrent leur accord. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

- Merci, leur dit-il, leur adressant un sourire timide mais néanmoins plein de gratitude et retourna auprès de sa petite amie. Ginny observait la fille prostrée au sol, puis fit remonter son regard vers Cho, qui semblait secouée et prête à pleurer – une fois de plus.

- Va t'en, dit-elle à Marietta. Reste loin de moi, de Harry et de tous nos amis, ou nous te le ferons regretter.

Marietta se mit à quatre pattes et déguerpit. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus jamais rien de Cho désormais, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et elle partit en courant vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

- Je suis désolée, dit simplement Cho, en les rejoignant. Je pensais… et bien, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. (Elle regarda directement Ginny.) Je voulais tellement la croire, que je l'ai laissée l'emporter sur le peu de bon sens que j'avais. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Cho se tût puis tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Cho, appela Ginny.

Elle rejoignit la jeune asiatique et, quand Cho se tourna vers elle, elle lui appliqua un sort de guérison sur la mâchoire, réparant les dégâts que son coup avait provoqués.

- Merci, dit doucement Cho. Je ne le méritais pas.

Elle se détourna pour reprendre son chemin à travers la foule, prenant la mesure de la trahison de sa soi-disant amie.

* * *

- Bien, tout le monde, cria Ron, le spectacle est terminé. On va tous aller prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant. 

La foule se dispersa et l'on vit les filles qui s'étaient portées volontaires pour s'occuper de Pansy marcher de concert en échangeant leurs idées.

Au même moment, Hermione et Ginny s'écrièrent : "Je n'aurais pas dû la frapper !" Les yeux de Harry et de Ron se rencontrèrent un bref instant. Ils échangèrent un regard ironique avant d'attraper la main de leur copine pour l'entraîner dans une classe vide.

---

Ginny avait l'air un peu inquiet. Harry semblait lutter pour cacher ses émotions, et elle était sûre de se voir reprocher d'avoir frappé Cho. Harry poussa la porte de la salle et la claqua en un grand bruit derrière eux.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, et la poussa contre le mur, les yeux brillants.

- Harry, je suis..., commença Ginny.

- Sais-tu ce qui t'arrive quand tu es passionnée par quelque chose , demanda Harry.

- Pardon ? lui retourna Ginny, secouant légèrement la tête comme si elle ne l'avait pas bien entendu.

- Tes yeux luisent.

- Hein ? répondit savamment Ginny.

- Tes yeux luisent, lui répéta-t-il.

- …désolée, dit Ginny, sur une note à moitié interrogative.

- Je ne le serais pas, murmura Harry, sa voix soudainement beaucoup plus profonde, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ginny.

- Je ne devrais pas ? demanda-t-elle complètement désorientée.

- Non. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point ça peut être sexy ?

La suite de leur conversation ne produisit pas d'autre son que celui d'un Harry embrassant sa petite amie de tout son coeur.

* * *

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, s'inquiétait Hermione en suivant Ron à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe. Je suis préfète ! Quelle sorte de préfète attaque une autre fille comme ça ? Au vu et au su de tous les élèves, en plus. Et mes épaules me font mal. Je serai sûrement renvoyée, ou pire, démise de mes fonctions de préfète ! 

Ron essayait avec difficultés de ne pas rire pendant qu'elle débitait sa tirade. Ce matin avait été génial pour lui. Il avait retrouvé ses amis et était à nouveau plongé au cœur des événements, au lieu d'en être seulement le spectateur. C'était la première fois que Harry lui envoyait ce regard amical, chargé de compassion, parce qu'il devait se coltiner Hermione. Avec sa baguette, il lança sur l'épaule de son amie un sort de guérison qui fonctionna à merveille, ainsi qu'il eut la fierté de le constater.

- Merci, le remercia-t-elle, visiblement surprise par ses compétences. Mais je serai quand même renvoyée. Et qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi, faire ça à un élève, continuait-t-elle à se fustiger.

- Ouais, à ce propos, l'interrompit Ron, c'était probablement la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vue et je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser comme un fou, maintenant.

- Qu… ? fut tout ce que Hermione put formuler, avant que les lèvres de Ron ne se posent sur les siennes.

* * *

Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle un peu en retard. Ils prirent place, ignorant les larges sourires et les regards de connaisseur dont les filles faisaient les frais. Leur mise était quelque peu débraillée et leurs regards étaient rêveurs. 

- Alors, qu'as-tu de prévu pour aujourd'hui, Harry , demanda Hermione.

- J'ai un cours d'Occlumentie pour commencer, mentit-il avec aplomb. Ensuite deux heures de potions et après je dois emmener Lav et Parv chez Gringotts pour ouvrir un compte professionnel, m'assurer que les jumeaux vont bien et que Abe est toujours d'accord pour notre nouveau projet, puis ramener les filles ici, puis transplaner pour voir Sirius puisque nous devons avoir une petite conversation au sujet de sa conduite.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Harry, pourrais-tu nous expliquer deux trois petites choses ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qui est Abe, quel nouveau projet, pourquoi les jumeaux, pourquoi Lavande et Parvati ont-elles besoin d'un compte professionnel, et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la conduite de Sirius ? demanda Ron d'une seule traite.

Harry cilla en réalisant que ses amis avaient manqué pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. A ce moment, le directeur demanda d'une voix forte :

- Oui, Miss Quirke ?

La jeune fille s'approchait de la table principale, affichant un regard déterminé.

- Monsieur, nous nous sommes interrogés sur la récompense que nous pourrions proposer à Harry, pour avoir organisé le sauvetage du Professeur Rogue.

Harry cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et se tourna, surpris, vers le directeur.

- Parfait, dit Dumbledore, un heureux sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux pétillants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Dites-nous ce à quoi vous avez pensé, je vous prie, mon enfant.

- Nous pensons que Harry devrait recevoir un poste de professeur assistant, avec sa propre chambre et tout, et qu'il soit officiellement responsable de l'AD, répondit Orla après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Miss Quirke, admit Dumbledore, après une légère pause.

Il se retourna vers un Harry stupéfait :

- Harry, viens donc me voir après le déjeuner, nous parlerons de tes nouvelles responsabilités et de ta nouvelle chambre. Et nous envisagerons également de doter l'AD d'un créneau horaire un peu plus officiel, ajouta-t-il après une nouvelle pause.

La clameur d'approbation des membres du club fut aussi assourdissante que spontanée. Une fois le brouhaha apaisé, Dumbledore sourit aux étudiants :

- Miss Quirke, vous avez fait gagner 20 points pour Serdaigle.

Orla rougit et retourna à sa place, sous les félicitations de ses camarades de maison.

- Alors, Monsieur le professeur assistant Potter, plaisanta Ron, pouvez-vous maintenant répondre à ma question, ou est-ce désormais indigne de vous ?

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis prit un air sardonique :

- Hé, qui a droit à ses propres appartements privés, maintenant ?

- Ça veut juste dire que je pourrai utiliser ton lit pour poser mes affaires, répliqua Ron d'un ton détaché.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et Harry commença à narrer les événements des deux derniers jours.

* * *

**De :** Troublé 

**A :** Celle qui sait tout

**Cc :** Mes deux Weasley préférés

**Objet :** Petit-déjeuner

Hermione,

Dis-moi exactement pourquoi Orla (si c'est bien son nom) a demandé une récompense pour moi lors du petit déjeuner ?

H

* * *

**De :** Celle qui ne sait pas vraiment tout (mais j'y travaille) 

**A :** Etonné et troublé

**Cc :** Bizarrement, mes deux Weasley préférés aussi

**Objet :** Re : petit déjeuner

Effectivement, Harry, Gin et moi voulions te parler de cela.

Il semble qu'Orla soit la présidente du fan club non-officiel de Harry Potter. Avant d'exploser, respire profondément, et détends-toi. Je les ai à l'œil et ils sont tout à fait raisonnables.

Nous pensons que tu devrais reconnaître publiquement leur existence. Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, sauf éventuellement poser pour quelques photos. Je sais que tu détestes faire ce genre de choses, mais pense aux avantages que nous pourrions en tirer.

Ceux qui appartiennent à ton fan club n'iront pas rejoindre les Mâche-morts et tu seras une référence pour eux quand les choses iront mal. Nous pouvons également leur donner un badge de membre, comme pour l'AD, qui serait un Portoloin discret, pour leur permettre de fuir facilement en cas d'attaque.

Hermione

* * *

**De :** La plus jeune de tes deux Weasley préférés 

**A :** L'objet de mon affection

**Cc :** Mon couple préféré

**Objet :** Re2 : petit déj

Hermione a raison, Harry. Nous avons ici l'opportunité d'agir dans le bon sens. Même si j'aimerais mieux qu'elles ne s'approchent pas de toi (tu es à moi !), c'est une bonne idée. En outre, je pourrai prendre les photos de toi, tu n'auras donc pas à craindre que quelqu'un les détourne à son profit – de toute façon je garderai pour moi les bon clichés !

Ginny

* * *

**De :** Celui qui gémit 

**A :** Le duo persuasif

**Cc :** Ron

**Objet :** Re3 : petit dej

Je jure que toutes les deux arriveriez à me convaincre de rejoindre Voldemort.

D'accord, ça peut être rendu officiel. D'accord, nous leur créerons des Portoloins. D'accord, je poserai pour ces damnées photos.

Mais à une condition ! Je veux des photos de Ginny en échange !

H.

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall, pour y trouver son professeur confortablement assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait matérialisé pour le cours. 

- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry, ne sachant pas si elle l'avait entendu entrer ou non.

- Un des avantages de devenir professeur, Harry, commença McGonagall d'une voix très amicale, est que tu es désormais un membre de l'équipe et, en tant que tel, tu peux nous parler d'égal à égal quand nous sommes entre nous. Evidemment, en public nous maintenons un certain formalisme dans nos rapports. Tu peux donc m'appeler par mon prénom.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle, créant un siège identique au sien d'un geste de sa baguette magique.

- Cela me prendra un peu de temps avant que je m'y habitue, admit-il un peu piteux. A chaque fois que je vous vois, j'ai l'impression de tout juste débarquer du Poudlard Express.

Minerva rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- C'est intentionnel de ma part, Harry. C'est indispensable quand on a à faire à des enfants chahuteurs, sans aucune notion du danger – particulièrement ceux qui aiment se battre contre des trolls de la taille d'une montagne.

Harry sourit, lui concédant ce point. Le professeur, beaucoup plus souriante qu'à l'accoutumée, replia ses jambes sous elle et s'installa dans une position qui ressemblait à celle d'un chat.

- Harry, la première chose que nous allons faire est discuter pour tâcher de découvrir en quels animaux tu vas te transformer.

- Animaux ? s'enquit Harry. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait se transformer qu'en un seul animal ?

- C'est méprise assez commune, mentit sereinement McGonagall. Prendre la forme d'un animal demande beaucoup de pratique, Harry, et les gens ont tendance à s'arrêter là, parce qu'ils ont atteint leur but. Nous allons travailler sur deux pour commencer.

- Oh, d'accord, dit Harry, qui semblait intéressé par cette perspective. Alors, en quels animaux pensez-vous que je pourrais me transformer ?

McGonagall agita sa baguette, et une plume et un parchemin apparurent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, plaisanta-t-elle en réponse à son regard interrogateur quand la plume se mit à tracer des mots sur le parchemin, ce n'est pas une plume à papotte. Ferme les yeux, Harry, je veux que tu te détendes pendant que je te pose quelques questions. Réponds la première chose qui te passe par la tête.

Harry ferma ses yeux comme on l'en avait prié, balança ses jambes sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil et s'adossa contre l'autre.

- Les questions que je vais te poser sont plutôt personnelles. S'il te plaît, aie confiance en moi et réponds.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Que ressens-tu pour Ginny ?

- Je l'aime, dit-il tranquillement.

- Te vois-tu avec elle dans le futur ?

- Oui. Je me vois marié à elle.

- Et à propos des autres filles ?

- Aucune n'arrivera à la cheville de Ginny, répondit-il, considérant en son for intérieur que les questions étaient plus qu'un peu personnelles.

- Comment te sens-tu quand tu es hors de l'école avec elle ?

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

- Protecteur. Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre toute seule, mais je veux être là pour en être sûr.

- Je sais que tu t'es disputé avec Ron sur le fait que tu sortais avec Ginny, pourquoi lui as-tu pardonné ?

- Parce que c'est mon ami. C'est mon plus proche ami depuis mon arrivée à l'école. Mon premier véritable ami et je sais qu'il sera là pour moi si j'en ai besoin.

- Et au sujet de Voldemort ?

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Dis-moi juste la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit Harry. Il n'y a ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse, ici.

- Je le descendrai, murmura Harry. Je le vaincrai. Je le dois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il se tient entre mes amis et une vie saine, heureuse.

- Quel est, à ton avis le meilleur moyen de le vaincre ?

- En travaillant ensemble : tous les gens en qui j'ai confiance seront à mes côtés et pourront se charger des Mangemorts. Je pourrai ainsi faire son affaire à Voldemort.

Minerva regarda la page d'écriture, et sourit.

- Loyauté, détermination, un seul amour, indulgence, travail d'équipe.

Elle était quasiment sure de pouvoir déjà deviner un des animaux. Elle était impatiente de voir la réaction de Voldemort quand il le découvrirait.

- Hormis Ginny, qu'aimes-tu le plus ?

- Voler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens libre, comme s'il n'y avait rien au monde qui puisse m'atteindre. C'est seulement moi contre les éléments, seuls moi et ma technique comptent. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité.

- Quelle est ta figure préférée ?

- La descente en piqué. J'adore voler en piqué, et redresser juste avant de toucher le sol. Surtout quand je pourchasse le Vif d'Or. Ça réagit comme si c'était vivant et je dois l'attraper.

Le professeur se sourit à elle-même, pas vraiment surprise que ses questions aient produit de tels résultats.

- Harry, sa voix était aussi basse et douce qu'elle le pouvait. Je veux que tu plonges plus profondément dans ton esprit. Ecoute le son de ma voix et détends-toi de plus en plus. Chaque mot que tu entends t'emmène plus profondément en toi.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Quand tu regarderas plus profondément en toi, tu verras deux formes venir à toi.

- Je les vois, murmura Harry, d'une voix teintée de crainte.

- Que vois-tu Harry ?

- Ils sont magnifiques, murmura le jeune homme. Le premier est si fort, si brave. Il prend soin de sa meute, s'occupe de son bien-être et la mène là où il faut. Il est noble, il force le respect et l'admiration. Le second est libre. Il vole, pique vers le sol, et attrape des rats dans ses serres. Il est triomphant et fier.

- Ces animaux, quels sont-ils, Harry ?

- Le premier est un loup, il a une fourrure noire et mes yeux. Il est près de moi et me renifle. Il m'aime bien !

- Et l'autre ?

- C'est un faucon. Il est tout noir, sauf des bandes vertes autour des ailes. Il se pose sur mon épaule. Il a mes yeux aussi.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, et eut l'air de frissonner.

- Ils sont partis, dit-il d'un air triste.

- Non, ils ne sont pas partis Harry, sourit doucement McGonagall. Ils sont à l'intérieur de toi. Tu as trouvé tes formes d'Animagus. Je veux que tu écoutes ma voix Harry et que tu la suives jusqu'à la lumière. Reviens vers moi et vers Ginny.

Elle continua de parler pendant encore quelques minutes, sortant Harry de sa transe avec doigté.

- Eh bien, dit doucement Harry. C'est comme ça que tout le monde trouve ses formes d'Animagus ?

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- On dit souvent que c'est l'animal qui nous choisit, car personne ne sait ce qu'il va trouver quand il cherche en lui. J'ai appris que ton père et Sirius s'étaient hypnotisés mutuellement, avant de s'occuper de Pettigrow. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Plutôt fatigué, reconnut Harry, dissimulant un bâillement.

- Tu as une demi-heure pour faire un petit somme avant ton cours de Potions.

- Merci, dit Harry, en se pelotonnant et se couchant en chien de fusil.

Minerva le regarda dormir un moment, puis métamorphosa un livre en une couverture dont elle le recouvrit.

- Tu es un jeune homme remarquable, Harry, lui murmura-t-elle doucement, lui caressant furtivement les cheveux et se demandant ce qu'il serait advenu si elle l'avait élevé.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, et sortit des devoirs à corriger, écartant ces élucubrations de son esprit. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se leva et alla réveiller le jeune homme. Harry s'éveilla brusquement, immédiatement sur ses gardes, avant de se détendre en voyant le visage souriant de son professeur.

- Il est l'heure de ton cours de Potions, Harry. Nous commencerons à travailler sur les transformations proprement dites la prochaine fois.

Ils furent interrompus par un groupe d'élèves de première année qui entraient bruyamment en classe.

- Nous ne sommes pas une cour de récréation, lança McGonagall d'un ton sec. Veuillez prendre place en silence, pendant que je termine avec l'Assistant Potter.

- Merci de m'avoir prêté votre salle aujourd'hui, dit poliment ce dernier, adoptant une expression sérieuse.

Minerva, dos à la classe, leva les yeux au ciel et tira la langue.

- Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle pour accréditer la thèse selon laquelle Harry avait emprunté la salle de classe pour une séance d'Occlumentie.

Harry lutta pour conserver un visage sérieux et salua le professeur d'un signe de tête. Il sortit, estomaqué d'avoir découvert que son professeur, d'apparence si austère, se révélait en fait d'une nature espiègle – nature qu'il appréciait réellement.

* * *

**De :** Min 

**A :** La merveilleuse petite personne

**Objet :** Idée

Oh Filius !

Ça a parfaitement marché ! Je lui ai menti comme une Serpentard, conformément à ce que nous avions prévu. Après lui avoir sorti de la tête le concept d'animal unique, je l'ai plongé dans la transe normale et lui ai posé quelques questions tout à fait inédites.

Je l'ai amené à penser à Ginny, ce qui l'a vraiment détendu, puis je lui ai simplement demandé de rechercher deux animaux. Ils sont venus à lui, se glissant ensemble hors de son subconscient, et il les a acceptés tous les deux instantanément.

Je suis si excitée et si impatiente d'en parler à Albus et Severus.

Min.

--

_rrrron rrrron_

* * *

**De :** Fil le sautillant 

**A :** Magnifique Min

**Objet :** Re : idée

C'est génial ! Mais vous avez omis de m'indiquer de quels animaux il s'agit... Vous n'allez pas me faire languir, n'est-ce pas ?

F.

* * *

**De :** Bouche cousue 

**A :** Le curieux

**Objet :** Re2 : Idée

Bien sûr que si !

--

_rrrrroooonnn_

* * *

**De :** Nerveux 

**A :** Lunatique

**Objet :** Ce soir

Mon vieux Lunard,

L'inquiétude m'étreint en pensant à la visite de Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va me dire, hein ? Le sommeil me fuit en ce moment – vois comme je me suis levé aux aurores !

Siri

--  
Pleurniche pathétiquement

* * *

**De :** Le très justement appelé lunatique 

**A :** Vient de découvrir les locutions

**Objet :** Re : Ce soir

Je crains qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisses prétendre qu'il est tôt, Sirius. La plupart des sorciers bien élevés sont debout depuis des heures.

Concernant la visite de Harry, oui, j'ai une petite idée de ce dont il pourrait te parler. C'est quelque chose que Lily aurait dit… En fait, imagine une "discussion" à la Lily combinée aux manières de James.

RJL

* * *

**De :** Troublé et perplexe 

**A :** Souffre de diarrhée verbale

**Objet :** Re : Re : Ce soir

Ok, j'ai essayé d'utiliser des expressions plus recherchées que d'habitude, Juanita a une certaine influence sur moi. Savais-tu que les Moldus ont des centaines de mots d'argot que nous ne connaissions pas ? Je ne m'étais jamais autant intéressé à une langue étrangère auparavant.

Un discours de Lily avec les manières de James ? Gloup. Harry ne peut-il pas simplement utiliser ses ramures et me balancer dans un arbre ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je préférais de loin cette punition à un James calme et prenant son air sérieux.

Maintenant je suis vraiment inquiet et je retourne au lit - j'ai besoin d'un câlin !

SB

* * *

**De :** Jumeau n°1 

**A :** Jumeau n°2

**Objet :** Au sujet de nos affaires

Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mon cher jumeau, mais je me sens super bien. Si je ne le savais pas déjà – ce qui n'est pas le cas – je serais tenté de dire que Harry a fait un peu plus que de nous mettre au lit la nuit dernière.

Nous devrions lui demander ce qu'il nous a fait. Imagine la fortune que nous pourrions nous faire si on vendait de l'alcool… avec un sort anti-gueule de bois en prime.

Enfin bref. Je vais prospecter pour nous trouver une boutique.

Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une petite recherche sur la Bièraubeurre actuelle ? J'adore la concurrence mais je ne cracherais pas sur un monopole absolu sur le marché.

Fred

--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Jumeau de gauche 

**A :** Jumeau de droite

**Objet :** Droit devant toi

Je me suis déjà penché sur le cas de la Bièraubeurre – difficile à croire, mais je suis en ce moment même dans une bibliothèque… volontairement ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

De toute façon, je suis quasiment sûr que nous ne pourrions pas recréer la magie de Harry. Je pense que c'est le fameux système sans baguette dont Abe a parlé. J'ai remarqué qu'il l'a pratiqué à plusieurs reprises, de façon désinvolte et discrète.

George

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Jumeau du haut 

**A :** Jumeau du bas

**Objet :** Magie sans baguette

Je l'ai aussi remarqué, très intéressant – et, plus encore, le fait que notre chère sœur semble trouver ça parfaitement banal.

Bon de savoir, malgré tout, que l'Impuissant des Ténèbres, et peut-être Albus, sont les deux seules autres personnes à pouvoir en faire autant. J'ai le sentiment que Harry est en train de manigancer un plan pour le vaincre – et que nous serons au cœur de l'action.

Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Forge

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Jumeau de devant 

**A :** Jumeau de derrière

**Objet :** Oh Merlin !

Fred, tu ne devineras jamais à qui appartiennent les usines de Bièraubeurre !

C'est génial !

Gred

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux -Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Jumeau qui a mordu à l'hameçon 

**A :** Jumeau qui a lancé l'appât

**Objet :** Re : Oh Merlin !

Eh bien, vu ta réaction, je dirais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les Mangemorts ?

F.

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Maître des recherches 

**A :** Fidèle allié

**Objet :** Re : Re : oh Merlin !

C'est LUCIUS MALEFOY !

La majeure partie des revenus financiers de la fortune des Malefoy provient de la Bièraubeurre. C'est un imbroglio compliqué d'entreprises, mais j'ai réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il faut que nous le disions à Harry cet après-midi ; il saura en tirer partie. Pense que nous avons là une chance de causer un gros trou dans les finances d'un des plus importants partisans de l'IdT.

Un G. excité

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

Harry jeta un regard à sa montre, et réalisa qu'il était en retard en Potions. Il entra juste avant que Rogue ne commence à parler. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, curieux de connaître la raison de son retard. 

- Pardonnez-moi, Professeur Rogue, s'excusa Harry, mais ma séance d'Occlumentie a légèrement dépassé l'horaire prévu.

- Mr. Potter, j'espère que vous me permettrez un jour de vous donner d'autres leçons dans cette matière. Je crois que les choses ont assez changé entre nous pour rendre l'expérience plus bénéfique pour tous les deux.

- J'en serais heureux, Monsieur, affirma Harry.

- Asseyez-vous, Harry, dit Rogue, se retournant pour écrire au tableau.

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy entra, avec toute l'arrogance de ses cinq minutes de retard habituel.

- Ahh, Monsieur Malefoy, dit Rogue d'un ton glacial, l'amabilité dont il avait fait preuve pour Harry ayant totalement disparue. Trop aimable à vous de daigner enfin vous joindre à nous. Cependant, ce cours a commencé depuis cinq minutes. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez une bonne explication à votre retard.

- Mais..., commença Drago, l'air stupéfait.

- '_Mais'_ n'est pas une bonne explication, ricana Rogue avec dédain. Etait-ce une obligation incontournable, une réunion de Mangemorts à laquelle assister ?

- Non, je... , s'interrompit Drago, réalisant qu'arguer qu'il était toujours en retard ne l'aiderait probablement pas.

- Retenue, Monsieur Malefoy, avec Monsieur Rusard demain soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait quelques toilettes qui avaient grand besoin de nettoyage.

- Mais il y a l'entraînement de Quidditch demain soir !

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir contesté la punition d'un professeur, cracha instantanément Rogue. Je crains que l'équipe ne doive faire sans votre incommensurable talent. Et au vu de votre taux de succès de ces cinq dernières années, j'ai peine à croire que ce soit une grande perte.

- Je leur ai acheté leurs balais !

- Vous prenez sans aucun doute vos rêves pour la réalité, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Rogue en secouant tristement la tête. Je pensais que vous aviez compris que c'était votre père qui avait fait don de ces balais à votre maison. Et encore 10 points de moins pour Serpentard pour avoir continué à discuter. Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy, avant que vous ne fassiez perdre tous ses points à la maison Serpentard.

Drago prit un air digne, tentant visiblement de cacher ses émotions, et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle.

- Pas ici, l'interpella Rogue. Je crois que Miss Zabini se passera de votre excellente assistance. Il y a une place au fond. Veuillez vous y installer.

Draco se renfrogna et se déplaça jusqu'au bureau inoccupé. Il s'assit et commença à bouder.

- Maintenant, dit Rogue de retour au tableau, qui peut me dire quelle potion vous obtenez en ajoutant de l'asphodèle à une infusion de Veracrasses ? Monsieur Malefoy ?

Quoi ? demanda Draco, qui n'avait pas écouté la question.

Rogue soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que vous arriviez en retard, Monsieur Malefoy, vous faites honte à vos camarades avec votre inaptitude à répondre à une question de première année. Encore 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Miss Granger, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, répondre à la question ?

- La goutte du Mort-vivant, Professeur, répondit savamment Hermione, avant de tenir sa langue, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'on parlât pour ne rien dire.

- Excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Le cours continua dans le même esprit, les Gryffondor n'en croyant pas leurs yeux de voir le Maître des potions saper habilement toute l'autorité autrefois détenue par Malefoy. Le temps que la cloche sonne, Drago avait perdu quarante points supplémentaires. Il s'enfuit de la classe, au bord des larmes.

- Harry, auriez-vous la gentillesse de rester quelques minutes de plus ? demanda Rogue.

Harry s'exécuta mais héla Blaise qui sortait avec le reste de la classe.

- Oui, Harry ? s'enquit la jeune sorcière.

- J'attribue soixante-dix points pour Serpentard. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez défavorisés à cause de lui.

C'était la première fois que Harry donnait des points.

- Merci, lui sourit-elle largement, manifestement soulagée. Je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache pourquoi tu nous les as donnés, lui promit-elle.

- Vous n'y étiez pas obligé, dit Rogue, en refermant la porte du cachot.

- Je sais. Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Harry.

- Après cette performance, je n'en suis pas sûr, plaisanta Rogue.

Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin.

- J'ai confisqué ceci à Marietta ce matin. C'était Pansy qui le lui avait donné.

Il lui montra du doigt Malefoy dont on pouvait suivre la fuite et sortit une plume. Harry écrivit un Mmail, Rogue regardant par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

**A :** Terry 

**De :** Harry

**Objet :** Draco

Terry, si sortir avec Draco, t'intéresse vraiment, il est tout seul au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Et il est plutôt bouleversé.

Harry

* * *

Un instant plus tard, une réponse apparut.

* * *

**De :** Le futur séducteur 

**A :** L'entremetteur

**Objet :** Re : Draco

Merci Harry, j'ai une dette envers toi – enfin, beaucoup plus qu'une seule.

T.

* * *

- Très futé, apprécia Rogue d'un air narquois. 

- Ça lui fera sûrement du bien, justifia Harry, faisant rire Rogue.

Harry était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, quand un autre Mmail arriva. Il jeta un œil au message et cilla avant de pâlir. Il en prit connaissance avec une expression de plus en plus stupéfaite.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. 

Une remarque sur le titre. Bon, c'était pas facile. Le titre original est "Manic Monday" qui est le titre d'une chanson. J'ai décidé de reprendre un autre titre, plus connu mais toujours en anglais. J'espère que vous connaissez un peu les Beatles. "It is a hard day's night" signifie mot à mot : soirée qui suit une dure journée de labeur. Je pense que cela convient bien au chapitre.

La suite dans deux semaines. Enfin, j'espère. Comme je l'écrit en haut de page, j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. J'ai dû restaurer mon disque dur et que je me retouve avec un ordinateur vierge, ce qui ne va pas trop aider pour continuer les relectures et la traduction. J'ai pu récupérer quelques fichiers, mais j'ai tous les programmes à réinstaller (dont Word) et ma configuration internet à refaire (c'est pas gagné). Bref, il est possible qu'il y ait quelques retards, ou des textes mis en ligne qui auront été relus avec moins de soins qu'auparavant.

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews, cela nous a fait très plaisir. par contre, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas trouvé moyen d'y répondre.

A la prochaine...


	13. It is a hard day's night 2

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : It is a hard day's night (partie 2/4)**

* * *

**De :** "Big D" (dursley.dudley etudiant. uk) - ATTENTION, CE MMAIL PROVIENT DU RESEAU MOLDU ! 

**A :** Harry Potter (Potter Harry.Potter ! 729856242.uk passerelle.moldunet. com)

**Objet : **Merci de ne pas supprimer!

Harry,

Je suis sûrement la dernière personne dont tu t'attendais à recevoir un email. Tu dois être surpris que je sache en envoyer un.

Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer tout ça mais je sais que je DOIS le faire. J'ai le sentiment que mon avenir dépend de ma capacité à mûrir.

Je suppose que le mieux est de commencer par le commencement. J'ai été renvoyé de Smeltings en début d'année. J'ai été surpris en train de tabasser des gamins. Mes parents, après avoir menacé de poursuivre l'école en justice et que l'école leur ait ri au nez, se sont résignés et m'ont inscrit au lycée de Stonewall.

C'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, mais je l'ignorais à l'époque. J'ai reçu ma première raclée très rapidement : il y a toujours des gens plus forts que soi. Et me retrouver pour la première fois en état d'infériorité m'a ouvert les yeux.

Je l'ai rencontrée peu après. Elle venait d'être transférée d'une école des alentours de Hampton. Sheryl Thomas.

Je crois que tu connais son demi-frère, Dean.

Je lui ai tout de suite demandé de sortir avec moi. Et elle m'a rembarré aussi sec. Cela ne m'a pas surpris outre mesure. Quand tu pèses plus lourd qu'une baleine, tu t'habitues à prendre des rateaux.

Mais, à mon grand étonnement, elle est devenue amie avec moi et m'a donné des conseils sur la façon de perdre du poids. Depuis qu'elle m'a pris en main, je cours tous les jours et je surveille mon alimentation.

Je ne peux pas te dire combien mes parents m'ont aidé.

Vraiment pas.

Il n'y a tout simplement rien à en dire.

Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. J'ai perdu plusieurs kilos. C'est bien la première fois que j'étais content de perdre quelque chose. ;-) Je ne sais pas si tu connais les émoticônes, mais c'est un bonhomme qui fait un clin d'œil et qui sourit.

Nous avons donc beaucoup parlé. Et elle m'a posé des questions sur ma famille. Elle m'a parlé de Dean, m'a raconté combien elle était fière de lui et a évoqué l'école spéciale qu'il fréquente, là où vont des enfants ayant un don particulier.

Ensuite, j'ai parlé de toi, à ma manière habituelle. Pour faire court, dès qu'elle a compris qui tu étais et qu'elle en a déduit qui j'étais moi, j'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie. Personne ne m'avait jamais hurlé dessus aussi longtemps, sans jamais se répéter en plus. C'était effrayant ... et extrêmement impressionnant.

Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi et de la façon dont moi, papa et maman t'avions traité. Elle les a qualifiés de répugnants moldus et je trouve que cela leur correspond bien, même si je ne sais pas très bien ce que cela recouvre.

Elle m'a demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle m'a planté là.

Et je l'ai fait. Une personne qui m'étais chère m'a regardé comme si j'étais un moins que rien, et cela m'a bouleversé.

Harry, je te dois des excuses. Beaucoup plus que ça. J'essaie d'assumer mes actes, maintenant. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité.

Pour ma défense, je dirais que je ne connaissais pas d'autres manières de traiter les gens. Mes parents s'y sont tout aussi mal pris avec moi qu'avec toi, mais de façon opposée. M'avoir rendu gros, morose et pourri-gâté n'est pas un bonne manière d'élever un enfant.

J'ai aussi réalisé ce que ça faisait d'être traité comme tu l'as été, quand je leur ai présenté Sheryl et qu'ils ont passé toute la soirée à tenter de me convaincre de ne plus la fréquenter, seulement parce qu'elle est noire.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre pour l'instant. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Même si c'est pour me dire de dégager mon gros postérieur.

Le-plus-si-gros-que-ça Dudley Dursley

* * *

- Ça vient de mon cousin, dit Harry, ayant peine à croire que Dudley soit finalement doté d'humour ou même qu'il sache écrire. 

- Savez-vous que si vous y répondez, votre Mmail pourrait être intercepté ? Aussi bien les Mangemorts que le Ministère contrôlent les courriers sortants. Mais pourquoi est-ce si surprenant que votre famille vous contacte ? demanda Rogue après une pause. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois - ils doivent vouloir rester en contact avec leur brillant neveu, non ?

Harry leva les yeux du Mmail, et foudroya Rogue du regard.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Que votre tante et votre oncle doivent vouloir rester en contact avec vous, répéta Rogue surpris.

- Vous ne savez pas, hein ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Sortez votre baguette, commanda Harry, en enlevant ses lunettes.

Rogue déglutit, subitement envahi par une légère inquiétude.

- Lancez-moi un Légilimens ! continua Harry.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Faites-le, c'est tout , gronda Harry.

Rogue s'exécuta, et se retrouva instantanément dans l'esprit de Harry. Il le vit assis dans un placard, seul et affamé avec une araignée pour seule compagnie, puis eut un aperçu complet de l'enfance du jeune homme. Les violences physiques, la faim, les maltraitances psychologiques, rien ne lui fut épargné. Il essaya de se dégager mais Harry l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry promena Rogue à travers toute son enfance, jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec Hagrid.

Rogue se tassa sur son bureau, tandis que Harry respirait avec difficulté, les yeux clos.

- Non, je ne savais pas, dit doucement Rogue. Harry, pouvez-vous revenir à 19 heures, s'il vous plaît ? Nous n'avons toujours pas eu la conversation que j'espérais avoir avec vous, mais j'ai un mot à dire à Albus avant.

Harry fit un pâle sourire à Rogue quand ce dernier quitta la salle de classe. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit venir à lui la vraie carte du Maraudeur, afin de localiser Ginny.

Après avoir revécu tous ces souvenirs, il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon calin.

* * *

Terry se rua hors de la salle de Runes Anciennes, et bondit tout excité à travers les couloirs hantés de Poudlard. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre dans son impatience, enfonça la porte de la tour d'astronomie d'un coup d'épaule et aperçut le garçon blond qui regardait par la fenêtre. 

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, gronda Draco.

- Parler ça aide toujours", répondit Terry avec désinvolture, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu oublies que je suis le seul étudiant ouvertement gay ici, dit Terry d'un ton amusé. Je pense que j'en connais un rayon sur les moqueries.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis déjà sorti avec des filles... Pansy.

- Et alors ? Tu essayais seulement de te voiler la face. Beaucoup de garçons passent par là.

- Je te dis que je ne suis pas gay, et que c'est seulement à cause de cette belette de Weasley que tout le monde croit que je le suis !

- Premièrement, n'appelle pas Ginny comme ça - si quelqu'un t'entendait, tu te retrouverais expédié en Alaska dans la seconde. Et si c'est Harry qui t'entend, je ne pense pas qu'il resterait d'assez gros morceaux de toi pour pouvoir être ramassés et expédiés en Alaska. Et puis deuxièmement, si tu n'es pas gay, pourquoi donnes-tu autant d'importance à cette histoire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Draco en se tournant vers lui.

- Eh bien, si tu es totalement hétérosexuel, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, non ? Après tout, tu es un Malefoy.

- Mais même mon père pense que je suis gay. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi et, considérant que je suis un dégénéré, il va probablement me tuer, sans se préoccuper de savoir si je suis gay ou pas !

- Donc ta seule chance survie est Harry, fit remarquer Terry, satisfait de constater que Drago avait cessé d'insister sur son hétérosexualité.

Draco blêmit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tu sais, lui dit Terry, Harry se fiche que je sois gay. Il a toujours été sympa avec moi.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay ! rugit Drago.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Pardon ?

Terry se rapprocha de Draco, le coinçant contre la fenêtre.

- Si tu n'as jamais essayé, comment peux-tu savoir ? chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, tout contre la bouche de Draco.

Avec une infinie lenteur, Terry combla l'espace qui les séparait.

* * *

Ginny déjeunait, installée entre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Elle leva la tête quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit joyeusement à Harry qui entrait. Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand elle comprit que quelque chose lui était arrivée. Elle se leva et s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. 

Elle fut soulagée de le sentir se détendre un peu contre elle et fit de son mieux pour le réconforter. Sans un mot, elle le conduisit vers le coin de table inoccupé le plus proche et le fit asseoir. Elle s'assit près de lui et balança ses jambes au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle lui prit un bras, pour le poser sur ses épaules et se blottit contre son torse. Elle attendit silencieusement qu'il commence à se confier, sachant qu'il le ferait quand il serait prêt. Elle sentit ses cheveux bouger quand Harry inspira profondément et elle eut un sourire de bonheur, ayant la confirmation que l'amour qu'elle lui prodiguait était bien ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

- On y va, dit Ron en se levant. 

- Je pense qu'ils préféreraient être tranquilles", répondit doucement Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers elle, avec un sourire un peu triste :

- J'ai un peu grandi, tu sais, répondit-il. Je crois que j'ai maintenant la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à soupe. Je voulais simplement veiller sur eux et m'assurer que personne les embêtera. Ils se sont installés à la table des Serpentard.

Hermione le regarda avec fierté. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres :

- Beaucoup plus qu'une cuillère à soupe, M. Weasley, affirma-t-elle doucement.

Ensemble, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis, restant toutefois hors de portée de leurs voix. Très rapidement, des membres de l'AD vinrent les assister.

La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu d'étudiants venus déjeuner. Le niveau sonore restait cependant bas, comme si personne ne voulait interrompre ce qui se passait au bout de la table des Serpentard. Ceux qui auraient été tentés de passer outre sans se soucier de ce qui s'y passait furent convaincus de baisser d'un ton par les regards mauvais de la garde de Harry.

- J'ai montré mon enfance à Rogue, souffla Harry. Toute mon enfance.

- Tu veux bien me la montrer à moi ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu le souhaites ? demanda Harry en se raidissant.

- Je veux comprendre, dit doucement Ginny en reculant un peu pour le regarder, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- C'est pas très joli à voir, l'avertit-il, ne sachant pas très bien pour quelle raison il n'avait pas immédiatement refusé.

- S'il te plaît Harry, le pria-t-elle, les yeux brillants de compassion.

A contrecœur, mais aussi avec une étrange hâte, Harry leva sa baguette et invoqua le même sort que Rogue, pénétrant dans l'esprit de Ginny, puis lui montrant tous les souvenirs que Rogue avait vus. Contrairement au Maître des Potions, cependant, l'esprit de Ginny restait fort, absorbant tout sans fléchir ; le seul témoignage de l'efficacité du sort fut une larme de cristal glissant sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille.

Quand ce fut fini, elle garda les yeux fermés un moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu es extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu as eu la même enfance que Tom et pourtant, tu es tout le contraire. Quand il est tordu, retors, perverti et malsain, tu es brillant, fort, droit et honnête. Tu n'as pas laissé la colère et la haine souiller ton esprit ou ton âme ; tu es resté fidèle à toi-même.

Elle se releva et l'embrassa sur sa cicatrice, avant de s'agenouiller sur le banc, ses genoux de part et d'autre de Harry afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter, d'une manière qu'ils ne comprendront ni concevront jamais. Tu es le centre de mon existence - tout tourne autour de toi, et je ne voudrais que cela ne change jamais. Tu n'auras jamais à les revoir ou à avoir affaire à eux, tout seul. Je serai à tes côtés à tout instant, je te le promets.

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis jeta ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Ginny quand ils se séparèrent lentement.

- Ouais, sourit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas bientôt rendez-vous avec Parvati et Lavande ? s'enquit Ginny en regardant sa montre.

Harry l'admit, répugnant à la quitter.

- J'ai arithmancie, de toute façon, mon cœur. Tu as ta clé de chez Gringotts ?

Harry fit signe que non avec un petit sourire.

- Va donc la chercher. Je dirai à Fred et George de prévoir un encas pour toi. .

- Bien, chérie, dit Harry d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Allez, sourit Ginny, le chahutant légèrement. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva, l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, puis sortit de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, l'esprit infiniment plus enjoué que lorsqu'il y était entré.

Ginny le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et se leva alors à son tour, adoptant une expression de rage intense, recherchant sa baguette magique de ses yeux flamboyants.

* * *

Hermione et ses compagnons avaient vu Ginny réconforter Harry, recevoir le sort puis l'enlacer. Ils furent tous soulagés de le voir repartir de la Grande Salle de bien meilleure humeur. Hermione avait été un peu étonnée par le calme dont Ginny avait fait preuve : elle avait vu une larme rouler le long de sa joue et en avait déduit qu'il était question des souvenirs d'enfance de Harry. 

Elle en eut confirmation peu après, quand la rouquine avait laissé pointer sa rage et mis la main sur sa baguette.

- Vite, lança Hermione à la cantonade. Ron, Dean, créez des cibles, tout de suite ! Tous les autres, dressez un sort de bouclier pour nous protéger des débris.

L'AD se mit rapidement en mouvement, suivant ses ordres comme à l'entraînement. Ils fixaient tous Ginny quand elle se mit à hurler :

- Quels infects, égoïstes, saleté d'arrogants et répugnants MOLDUS !

Chaque mot était accompagné d'une explosion de magie pure qui enflammait les cibles. Ginny haletait quand elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle se retourna vers les membres de l'AD.

- Ron, prends contact avec nos frères. Dis-leur que la jeunesse de Harry a été pire que tout ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer, bien pire. Vous autres, je veux des idées sur comment faire vivre un enfer au Dursley - elle cracha violement le nom - tout le reste de leur vie. Je veux que ce soit subtil et que ça dure très longtemps - la mort serait beaucoup trop douce pour eux. Personne ne peut traiter Harry comme ça et s'en sortir indemne.

- C'était à quel point, Ginny ? demanda calmement Hermione, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa cadette et y voyant une explosion d'émotions.

Elle ne mettait pas en cause le jugement de Ginny, mais se dit qu'une description aiderait à motiver les autres - et expliquerait ce qui se passait exactement aux professeurs qui les observaient.

- Ils l'ont laissé dans un placard sombre pendant deux jours. Sans nourriture, sans eau, ni même un peu de lumière, laissa échapper Ginny à travers ses dents serrées. Il n'avait que six ans et venait de se casser le bras !

Des halètements horrifiés émanant des étudiants accueillirent ce récit. Hermione dissimula ses propres sentiments tout en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec le si poli et si timide Harry, mais elle sentit grandir sa propre colère.

- Nous trouverons des sorts Ginny, ne t'en fait pas, lui affirma-t-elle

- J'envoie ce Mmail immédiatement, lui assura Ron. Personne ne s'en prend impudemment à l'un de nous.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les membres de l'AD formaient un cercle autour d'eux et étaient eux-mêmes entourés par le reste des élèves. Les deux professeurs qui les surveillaient n'étaient pas loin non plus.

- Cela vaut pour vous tous, assura-t-elle aux étudiants agglutinés autour d'eux, malgré son peu de goût pour les discours. Ce que nous faisons pour Harry, nous le faisons parce que nous savons qu'il ferait la même chose pour nous, sinon plus. Si vous n'avez pas encore rejoint l'AD, c'est le moment de le faire. Chaque membre y est traité comme l'un des nôtres - nous veillons les uns sur les autres, envers et contre tout. Nous serons aux côtés de Harry quand il affrontera Voldemort, pour faire en sorte qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il a à faire.

- Et nous serons là pour faire la fête avec lui quand il vaincra ce minable, résonna dans toute la salle la voix de Ginny, toute colère éteinte.

Il y eut un autre silence avant que tout le monde applaudisse à tout rompre.

* * *

- N'avez-vous pas eu le sentiment que nous étions de trop ? demanda le Professeur Vector, en regardant les étudiants sortir. 

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, soupira le professeur Sinistra. Ces enfants feraient de gros progrès s'ils étaient aussi attentifs aux cours d'Astronomie qu'à tout ce qui touche à notre nouvel assistant.

- Et qu'en pensez vous ? Je parle de cet étudiant, même pas en septième année, à qui l'on offre un poste de professeur.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Plus exactement, ça le serait s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre étudiant. J'ai souvent le sentiment que je suis en présence d'une légende quand je suis près de lui. Il a cette force cachée, cette détermination, ancrée au fond de lui, qui font qu'il ne laissera jamais tomber, même s'il a peu de chances de réussir.

- Je n'aime pas ça, avoua Vector. Je pense qu'il devrait passer son temps à courtiser Miss Weasley tout comme son père a courtisé sa mère. Ne pas être mêlé à toutes ces morts et ces catastrophes.

- Nous serions tous bien content quand l'Impuissant des Ténèbres sera vaincu.

- A ce propos, l'interrompit Vector, depuis quand prenons-nous des leçons de vocabulaire venant de nos élèves ?

- Cela ne vient pas seulement de nos élèves, le contredit Sinistra. Albus dit lui-même que la peur d'un nom contribue à la peur de l'homme. L'appeler l'Impuissant des Ténèbres combat cette peur car il est difficile d'être effrayé quand on a en tête la signification littérale de cette appellation.

- Oui effectivement... mais enfin, pensez à ce qui vient de se passer. Un étudiant effondré dans les bras de sa petite amie nous offre une démonstration publique d'affection ce qui nous inciteà intervenir habituellement, voire à enlever des points. Ce sort au beau milieu du déjeuner, du genre qui ne devrait même pas être connu par un élève et encore moins lancé à Poudlard. Ensuite des élèves qui s'érigent en protecteurs - permettant à deux élèves de monopoliser une table entière pour eux tous seuls, le tout suivi par une démonstration de magie telle qu'on n'en a pas vue ici depuis des décennies - impliquant des explosions de magie pure qui ne devrait être à la portée d'AUCUN de nos élèves, surtout en cinquième année. Et, pour couronner le tout, une autre élève en profite pour lancer une campagne de recrutement pour un club qui était illégal l'an dernier !

- Vous vous sentez mieux, maintenant que vous avez vidé votre sac ?

- C'est juste que ..., balbutia Vector embarrassé, c'est nous les professeurs, mais Harry, Ginny, Hermione, et dans une moindre mesure Ron, ont plus d'influence auprès des élèves que nous. Je me sens triste pour les septièmes années, ou du moins je le serais s'ils ne participaient pas à tout ceci. Ils devraient être une référence pour les autres élèves, mais personne ne connaît le nom du Préfet et de la Préfète en chef. Quand je leur en ai parlé, ils n'ont fait que hausser les épaules sans en paraître affectés. Tous les problèmes auxquels ils sont normalement confrontés sont traités par Harry et ses amis.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Vector sembla très embarrassé.

- Et voilà que, moi aussi, je le fais !

- Faire quoi ?

- Appeler Harry et ses amis par leur prénom. Qu'est-il arrivé aux relations convenables entre les élèves et l'équipe enseignante?

- Harry fait partie de l'équipe enseignante, fit remarquer malicieusement Sinistra. Et puis vous abordez ceci avec le mauvais point de vue.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous devriez voir ça comme une chance de connaître et d'influencer une génération exceptionnelle d'étudiants, expliqua-t-elle. On nous a donné l'opportunité de participer à l'Histoire. Dans les années à venir, on parlera de ces étudiants en tant que sauveurs de la planète, et nous serons ceux qui les auront formés, qui les auront aidés à devenir ce qu'ils seront devenus. En tant que professeurs, quel est notre objectif ? Que ceux à qui nous dispensons notre enseignement apprennent à repousser leurs limites. Réalisez-vous combien d'enfants sont morts à cause de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres, toutes ces connaissances perdues à cause d'un Impuissant mégalomane ?

- Vous avez raison, admit Vector, et je suis un peu jaloux. Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, et même Severus, sont beaucoup plus impliqués que nous ne le sommes.

- Ne dites pas cela à la légère, lui répondit Sinistra d'une voix douce, les yeux emplis de regrets en ramassant un livre pour partir. J'ai vu un film moldu une fois, belle histoire, et il y avait une citation qui s'applique à notre cas. 'Un grand pouvoir va de pair avec de grandes responsabilités'. Seriez vous prêts à assumer ce niveau de pouvoir ? Harry est encore jeune et pourtant il a reçu des Doloris à plusieurs reprises. Auriez-vous assez de volonté pour être à la hauteur ?

Vector secoua lentement la tête, un peu embarrassé.

- C'est pourquoi nous sommes en dernière ligne, pour les aider dans la mesure de nos moyens. Il n' y a pas de quoi être embarrassé, mais cela implique que nous ne devons pas en vouloir à Harry et ses amis de recevoir de pareils traitements de faveur. Ces étudiants extraordinaires mettent leur vie en jeu pour les gens normaux. Les gens comme nous.

* * *

Rogue se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bureau du directeur, d'une humeur massacrante, sa cape flottant derrière lui comme les ailes d'un ange noir. Les élèves s'écartaient rapidement de son chemin, craignant que l'ancien Rogue ne soit de retour. 

Il cracha le mot de passe à la gargouille, puis se laissa emporter par les escaliers en colimaçon. . Il entra avec fracas dans le bureau, faisant fi des trois autres directeurs de maison qui savouraient leur déjeuner avec le Directeur.

- Bon sang, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Pardon ? demanda Albus, pris par surprise.

- Laisser Harry avec ces, ces... ces... Moldus !

La manière dont Rogue avait prononcé le dernier mot mettait clairement à l'évidence qu'il les qualifiait de personnes de la pire espèce.

"Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Pas si mauvais ? (Rogue secoua la tête, éclatant d'un rire amer.) Je vais vous montrer la manière dont ils n'étaient 'pas si mauvais' .

Il sortit sa baguette, et lança leur le même sort qu'à Harry, renvoyant cette fois les souvenirs qu'il venait de recevoir. Montrant leur confiance en lui, les autres se laissèrent faire. Il régnait un silence complet autour de la table, qui fut brisé par le froissement d'un vêtement contre une chaise quand Dumbledore se leva brusquement.

- Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas transplaner là-bas et les transformer tous les deux en crapauds, dit Filius, alors qu'il digérait ce dont il venait de faire l'expérience, si furieux que de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles.

- Eh bien au moment même où vous arriveriez là-bas je les aurais déjà transformés en champignons, répliqua Chourave, debout.

- N'en faites rien, grogna presque Minerva. Harry est mon étudiant ; c'est à moi de les métamorphoser en nouvelles bibliothèques pour ma chambre."

Elle prit le chemin de la porte, avec détermination.

- Assis ! claqua tel un fouet la voix d'Albus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Veuillez tous vous asseoir, répéta-t-il plus calmement. (Ils s'exécutèrent non sans rechigner.) A votre avis, j'ai quel âge ?

- Environ 150 ans, répondit Rogue, comme étonné par la question. Quel est le rapport avec Harry ?

- Patience, mon cher Severus. Effectivement j'ai 162 ans. En tout ce temps, j'en ai presque trop vu et je suis fatigué. Mes os me font mal chaque matin à mon réveil. Tout ce que je souhaite est diriger cette école pour encore quelques années, voir Voldemort vaincu et ensuite affronter ma dernière grande aventure avec le sourire.

Ses quatre directeurs de Maisons le dévisagèrent les yeux écarquillés : c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi franc et vulnérable.

- Quand j'ai combattu Voldemort à la fin de l'année scolaire, deux jours m'ont été nécessaires pour recouvrer mon niveau habituel de magie. S'il m'avait de nouveau attaqué, ç'en aurait été fini de moi. J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs et je crains que les décisions que j'ai prises pour Harry soient les pires. Je pensais sincèrement faire au mieux. Que Harry grandirait avec des gens qui l'aimeraient, loin de toute la pression qui aurait pesé sur Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Qu'il aurait une enfance. A cette époque, j'avais une école en effervescence à faire tourner, des gens sur qui toujours garder un oeil, le ministère à guider, des réunions du Magenmagot auxquelles assister.

Quand Harry est arrivé ici pour la première fois, je me suis dit qu'il était simplement timide, et je n'y ai plus pensé. Tout ce qu'il a fait, après son arrivée, me montrait à quel point il était un jeune homme remarquable, et j'ai présumé que la vie chez lui était convenable. Avec le recul, je comprends que j'ai ignoré les signes qu'il montrait. Il s'est exprimé à ce sujet un peu plus tard, mais je dois avouer que je pensais qu'il s'agissait surtout des exagérations d'un adolescent - qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans un environnement non magique. Je lui ai dit la vérité - que c'était le meilleur endroit pour lui, grâce à la forte protection du sang que sa famille lui procurait. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'aurais pu créer cette protection et, qu'avec les liens matrimoniaux qu'entretient le monde de la sorcellerie, la plupart des familles auraient fait l'affaire. Je ne lui ai pas dit parce que cela m'aurait demandé beaucoup de magie, plus que je ne voulais en utiliser, sachant que j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre.

Les quatre professeurs se renversèrent sur leurs sièges, pendant que Severus sortait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et cinq verres.

- Autant de pression sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, dit Filius, d'un ton de profond regret.

- Pardon ? demanda Ponoma, un peu surprise par son commentaire.

- Oh, j'ai un Poudlard Express d'avance sur la conversation, soupira le minuscule homme. Albus a donné à Harry beaucoup de liberté cette année, comparé aux années précédentes, et je me demandais pourquoi. Je suppose qu'Albus n'ait eu un avant-goût de sa propre mortalité cette nuit-là, au Ministère, et qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait aller contre la prophétie. C'est pourquoi il aide Harry autant qu'il le peut. Si vous considérez ce que Harry a fait ces dernières années, ce n'est rien moins que remarquable. Il a un groupe d'amis incroyablement loyaux. A ce propos, je me dois de mentionner qu'une de mes élèves a tenté de s'immiscer dans la relation entre Ginny et Harry. Elle ne recommencera pas. Hermione lui a donné une petite leçon et un petit groupe de jeunes filles a également promis de s'occuper de l'instigatrice, pour que Harry puisse se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. L'AD, selon Severus et d'après les applaudissements lors du petit déjeuner, lui est complètement dévouée. La moitié des membres de l'Ordre le suivrait maintenant, d'autant plus si Albus lui accorde publiquement son soutien. Les gens considèrent Harry comme un chef. C'est un meneur naturel qui se positionnera en première ligne lors du combat, et fera ce qu'il croira juste.

- C'est intéressant que vous disiez cela, interrompit Minerva. L'Animagus de Harry est un loup, dit-elle sans toutefois mentionner son autre forme.

- Harry fait preuve d'une féroce loyauté envers ses camarades, et envers sa meute, reprit le professeur de sortilèges. Il voit Voldemort comme une menace contre la stabilité de sa meute et s'est préparé à l'affronter pour y mettre fin.

- Vous avez raison, Filius, dit Albus, prenant de nouveau part à la conversation. Lorsque je récupérais de mon combat contre Voldemort, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais peut-être gardé une trop forte emprise sur Harry. J'ai donc pris la décision de lui laisser la bride sur le cou cette année, en espérant que cela lui soit bénéfique. Je crois que je peux dire que ma foi a été amplement récompensée. Mon école est de nouveau unie, les étudiants entretiennent des relations d'amitiés avec les autres maisons. Ils s'empressent autour de celui qui est le mieux à même de leur garantir une vie normale. En parallèle, la magie de Harry fait des progrès spectaculaires et son raisonnement et son discernement suivent le même chemin. Il mûrit, un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais nous n'avons pas le luxe de le voir grandir normalement. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, il devra être prêt à continuer à suivre le chemin que j'ai tracé – et nous devons donc continuer d'essayer de le guider.

- Ceci n'explique pas pourquoi je ne dois pas aller jouer de la baguette contre ces Moldus, demanda Rogue d'une voix posée.

Sa colère contre Albus s'était calmée, mais celle envers ces deux répugnants exemples de l'espèce humaine faisait toujours rage. Albus sourit malicieusement, les yeux pétillants.

- Effectivement, mais n'êtes-vous pas curieux de découvrir ce que leur a préparé Mademoiselle Weasley ?

Des sourires identiques apparurent lentement sur chacun des visages des professeurs quand ils prirent la mesure des paroles du directeur. Des sourires, sans aucun doute, peu amènes.

"- Je pense que je vais convoquer tous les membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion à 21 heures ce soir, dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Ce sera intéressant de voir comment ils vont réagir au fait que Harry nous ait rejoints."

* * *

**De :** Le plus jeune des frères 

**A :** Frères, tous

**Cc** : Maman, Papa, Patmol, Lunard

**Objet :** Harry

Chers tous,

Pendant le déjeuner aujourd'hui, Ginny a demandé à Harry de lui montrer sa vraie enfance – en pratiquant une forme de Légilimencie, selon les termes d'Hermione. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que ce qu'il a vécu lors de son enfance est bien pire que ce que nous pensions, si on en croit Ginny. Ces répugnants Moldus ont enfermé Harry dans un placard pendant deux jours, sans nourriture, eau, ni lumière quand il avait six ans. Et il avait un bras cassé à ce moment là !

Comme vous vous en doutez, notre petite sœur l'a très mal pris - si elle m'avait regardé ne serait-ce qu'un instant de cette façon, j'aurais envisagé de quitter définitivement cette planète, sans délai.

Avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable, et c'est particulièrement valable pour vous, Sirius, je vous informe que Ginny est en train d'organiser une vengeance.

Ron

* * *

**De :** Molly 

**A :** Famille (au sens large)

**Cc** : Ginny

**Objet :** Re : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : recette.pmt

Comment ces sales et répugnants Moldus ont-ils osé enfermer Harry dans un placard ! Si je pensais que cela changeait quelque chose, je leur enverrais une autre Beuglante !

Ginny, la pièce jointe est la recette d'une potion que j'ai préparée il y a quelques années. Elle agira sur leurs papilles gustatives pour que, quoi qu'ils mangent, cela ait un goût de haricots bouillis. C'est définitif.

Maman

* * *

**De :** Patmol et Lunard 

**A :** Tous les Weasley

**Cc :** La mignonne rouquine

**Objet :** Re : Re : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : véritésyndromeTourettes.pmt

Effectivement, il vaut mieux que Ginny gère cela elle-même. Je ne suis pas vraiment réputé pour ma subtilité ou ma retenue et quand Remus explose, disons que le loup sort du bois.

Notre idée vient des quelques rencontres que nous avons eues avec Petunia. C'est une malédiction qui l'obligera à dire ponctuellement le fond de sa pensée, à des moments aléatoires.

P&M

--

_Grondement_

* * *

**De :** Perce 

**A :** La famille & Patmol et Lunard

**Cc :** Ginny

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : anti-ministère.pmt

Comment ont-ils osé ! Je meurt d'envie de les faire arrêter et de les envoyer à Azkaban ! Je me fous que ce ne soit pas prévu pour les Moldus. Cependant, je contiendrai mes impulsions premières, car une punition sur-mesure se prépare.

Ginny, tu trouveras ci-joint un petit sortilège pour leur maison, qui en masquera toutes les émanations magiques, pour tenir le ministère hors de tout cela.

Sois discrète avec ce sort s'il te plaît, il est top secret.

PJW

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Les jumeaux 

**A :** Percy

**Cc :** Tous les autres

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : justice.pmt

Percy, dans nos bras ! Tu es bien redevenu Weasley ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'abuserons pas de ton sortilège – on ne veut pas attirer d'ennuis à un membre de la famille.

Gin, notre malédiction est un peu plus difficile à lancer, mais ce sera vraiment tordant. Imagine leurs têtes quand ils s'apercevront un matin qu'ils ont échangé leur corps. Cela durera toute la journée, puis ils retrouveront leurs vrais corps après la nuit suivante.

Maman, nous sommes réellement impressionnés par ta potion - c'est sournois. Après toutes ces années durant lesquels tu a clamé ne pas savoir d'où nous venait notre sens de la plaisanterie ! Nous sommes sûrs que tu étais une véritable farceuse dans ta jeunesse... n'est-ce pas, Papa ?

Gred

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Arthur travail 

**A :** Ceux qui concoctent une revanche

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : effetpoudlard.pmt

Je suis très heureux de constater que toute la famille s'implique dans ce projet.

Une des tâches principales de mon service est de désactiver les engins moldus qui ont été détournés de leur fonction première à des fins malfaisantes. Cela recrée l'effet qu'a Poudlard sur les appareils élestritiques. Je l'ai un peu bidouillé et une fois mis en marche, il perturbera tout dans leur maison pendant un court laps de temps, à intervalles réguliers.

Que pensiez-vous qui m'avait attiré chez votre mère ?

Arthur

--

_Le Ministère de la Magie contrôle fréquemment le contenu des Mmails reçus et envoyés via son_ _réseau pour s'assurer du respect de sa politique et de ses procédures. Les employés ne doivent jamais envoyer ou archiver de Mmails ou de pièces jointes faisant état du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou diffamant Cornelius Fudge. Les Mmails de cette nature envoyés à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du réseau de messagerie du Ministère de la Magie pourront être interceptés et stoppés par des Aurors spécialement entraînés. Les contrevenants seront condamnés à 10 (dix) ans de réclusion au pénitencier d'Azkaban. Le Ministère de la Magie ne peut être tenu responsable de tout changement qui interviendrait dans un message après son envoi. Quand des opinions sont exprimées dans un Mmail, elles ne sont pas nécessairement celles du Ministère de la Magie ou de Cornelius Fudge. Ce Mmail ainsi que ses éventuelles pièces jointes sont confidentiels et réservés au strict usage de la personne à qui ils sont destinés. Si vous n'êtes pas le destinataire spécifié, aucune copie ou usage postérieur de ce message ne vous est permis, sous peine de sanctions. Si ce Mmail vous est parvenu par erreur, merci de contacter l'expéditeur immédiatement._

* * *

**De :** Presque désolé pour eux 

**A :** La famille et les Amis

**Cc **: Dragonette

**Objet :** Re beaucoup : Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : souffledragon.pmt

J'ai dit presque...

Pour ma contribution, sachez qu'une fois ce sort lancé, il ne vaut mieux pas se retrouver face au vent niark

C.

--

_Draconis dominium_

* * *

**De :** j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier 

**A :** Amis et famille

**Cc **: Demi-portion

**Objet :** Re : Rebeaucoup: Harry

**Pièce Jointe** : malédictionségyptiennes.pmt

Voilà ce qui arrive quand je prends ma pause déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude. Je découvre en revenant que maman était une farceuse, que Percy est un Weasley, que les Maraudeurs n'ont pas perdu la main, que Fred et George ont bien le niveau et que ces Moldus méritent tout ce qu'ils vont se prendre ! Comment, au nom de Merlin, a fait Harry pour s'en sortir aussi bien qu'il l'a fait ?

Qu' ajouter à tout ceci ? Ceci est l'une des malédictions de Ramsès le Grand. C'est la combinaison d' un sort de cupidité et d'un sort de loyauté, le caractère affectif en moins. Cela signifie que ces deux Moldus seront collés l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie, sans jamais pouvoir divorcer ni se séparer.

Bill

* * *

**De :** Ginny 

**A :** Famille et Maraudeurs

**Objet :** Vengeance

Merci à chacun d'entre vous, je vous adore tous (oui, même toi Patmol - mais évite d'être trop affectueux avec moi en présence de Harry, il est un peu possessif).

Sans entrer dans les détails tout ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry, je vous assure que nous sommes encore trop bons. La solution de Percy tombe à pic ! Comme ça, Harry n'en saura jamais rien et nous n'auront plus à nous en préoccuper.

Par contre, je veux qu'ils comprennent que c'est une punition pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry - je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que c'est simplement de la malchance ou quelque chose comme ça.

Fred, George, Harry vient de partir pour Gringotts et il passera ensuite vous voir. Il n'a pas déjeuné, alors veillez à ce qu'il mange quelque chose de consistant chez vous (et ne lui jouez pas de mauvais tour).

Avec toute ma gratitude,

Gin

* * *

**De :** Le duo explosif 

**A :** La dynamo

**Cc :** Le reste de l'équipe

**Objet :** Re : vengeance

Pas de souci Gin, on lui fera prendre quelque chose. Et nous ne lui jouerons pas de mauvais tour; il a vraiment été sympa avec nous, hier.

Forge

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux - Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Molly 

**A :** Les jumeaux

**Objet :** Le déjeuner de Harry

Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait transplaner à la maison ; j'ai préparé quelques sandwiches.

Je vous aime tous les deux,

Prenez soin de vous,

Maman

* * *

- Vous êtes prêtes ?" demanda Harry en s'approchant de Lavande et Parvati. 

- Oui, répondirent-elle, un peu nerveuses. Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? En portoloin ?

- Pouvez-vous garder un secret ?" demanda Harry.

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux instantanément la tête, faisant pleinement confiance à Harry. En souriant, il saisit leurs mains. Dès qu'il les toucha, ils disparurent tous les trois de Poudlard pour réapparaître à proximité de l'entrée principale de la banque Gringotts. Harry regarda les deux filles, et attendit qu'elles recouvrent leurs esprits.

- Tu peux transplaner ! s'écria Lavande, absolument stupéfaite.

- Chut, murmura Harry, portant son index à ses lèvres. C'est un secret, je t'ai dit. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en leur ouvrant la porte, quand les deux filles lui eurent assuré de leur discrétion.

Fred et George ayant pris rendez-vous pour Lavande et Parvati, un gobelin à l'air compassé les guida immédiatement vers un bureau. Harry s'installa sur un siège, conjura silencieusement une plume et un peu de papier et s'attaqua à son devoir de potions.

- Mr. Potter ? s'enquit une voix polie, attirant son attention.

Harry leva les yeux et vit un petit gobelin. Il ressemblait à tous les gobelins, sans véritables signes distinctifs, et Harry essaya à tout hasard :

- Griphook ?

- Oui Monsieur, confirma le gobelin en montrant ses dents dans ce que le jeune sorcier espérait être un sourire. Etes-vous venu voir votre nouveau coffre ?

- Je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais un nouveau coffre, avoua Harry avec surprise.

- C'est très étrange, Monsieur Potter, affirma la créature avec une moue qui devait trahir son mécontentement. Nous avons tenté de vous prévenir, pourtant. Conformément aux dispositions prises par vos parents, la petite somme qui avait été mise à votre disposition pour payer vos frais de scolarité devait être complétée par tout le reste à vos dix-sept ans, dans le cas où ils auraient disparu et que vous soyez sans famille survivante.

- Mais ma tante et mon oncle sont toujours en vie, opposa Harry.

- Je crains que les Moldus ne puissent être reconnus comme curateurs au regard des lois sorcières, renifla Griphook avec dédain.

- Et mon parrain, lui aussi, est vivant.

- Ah, oui, Mr. Black., accorda Griphook. Mais un testament est un document magique, Monsieur Potter, un contrat qui a été signé et scellé par des sorciers puissants en présence de vos parents et de Mr. Black. Une fois que la mort de votre parrain a été annoncée, le contrat s'est appliqué de fait et la totalité de l'héritage de vos parents vous a été dévolue. Je vous suggère d'y jeter un coup d'œil, Mister Potter, conseilla gentiment Griphook - du moins, aussi gentiment que pouvait le faire un gobelin -, constatant que Harry semblait avoir du mal à appréhender la nouvelle.

Harry acquiesça et renvoya son devoir à Poudlard.

- Voudriez-vous faire en sorte que l'on prenne soin de mes amies jusqu'à notre retour ?

- Bien sûr, Mr. Potter.

Leur chemin à travers les catacombes rappela à Harry sa première année, quand il avait parcouru ces montagnes russes pour la première fois. Elles donnaient autant le vertige et le tournis qu'à l'époque. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une large porte supportant une énorme armoirie médiévale.

Les couleurs dominantes de cette dernière étaient le rouge et l'argent, avec un écu noir, en forme de carré. Trois étoiles d'argent étincelaient dans le faible éclairage, deux dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écu et une dans le coin inférieur gauche, séparées par une barre oblique argentée. Surplombant l'écu, était dessiné un heaume qui évoqua pour Harry la légende d'Arthur et le temps des croisades. Il était entouré de lambrequins de rouge et argent – dont les entrelacs complexes faisaient penser à des rubans des soies flottant tout autour du casque. Enfin, le cimier surmontant le blason était un lion dragonné miroitant d'or, à l'air endormi. En dessous, la bannière, calligraphiée en lettres dorées, contenait les mots _Audaces fortuna juvat_. (1)

- 'La chance sourit aux audacieux', traduisit spontanément Griphook. Cette devise seyait à merveille à une ancienne famille royale.

- Royale ? s'étonna Harry.

Une expression, sans doute de surprise, se peignit sur le visage de Griphook.

- Je vous suggère d'étudier votre famille un de ces jours, Monsieur Potter. Quelquefois les réponses aux problèmes d'aujourd'hui peuvent être trouvées dans le passé.

Harry acquiesça solennellement ; aucune autre action ne semblait convenir.

-Comment puis-je l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il, quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure pour sa clé.

- Approchez-vous de la porte, Monsieur Potter. Seul un vrai Potter peut y parvenir.

Quand Harry fit ce qu'il lui était conseillé, le lion sembla se réveiller et fixa d'un sinistre regard le sorcier qui approchait. Le lion se cabra sur ses pattes arrière et lâcha un rugissement qui fit trembler le sol.

Harry s'immobilisa, secouant un peu la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Approche-toi, dit le lion d'une voix profonde. Mais attention, seuls les véritables membres de la famille des Potter peuvent franchir cette porte.

Harry avançait lentement, se préparant mentalement à transplaner hors de cet endroit si quelque chose tournait mal.

- Halte, ordonna le lion, entraînant l'obéissance immédiate de Harry. Place une main sur les étoiles, continua l'animal.

Harry leva sa main gauche, tout en se remémorant la devise d'Alastor Maugrey 'Vigilance Constante !'. Il garda sa main droite, sa main la plus forte, le long de son corps. Dès qu'il toucha l'écu, les étoiles se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elles l'avaient aspiré. Il faisait gris. Tout était gris. Il y avait un oppressant manque de couleurs qui semblait lui voler de l'air à l'intérieur même de ses poumons. Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui, bandant sa magie.

Il entendit un bruit de toux derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, les mains en garde devant lui.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux avec une baguette ? questionna avec curiosité une voix amicale.

Un vieil homme venait à sa rencontre, vêtu d'une robe qui semblait être à l'origine une robe militaire.

- Oh, de la magie sans baguette, dit l'homme, sa voix désormais empreinte d'admiration. Il n'y en a pas eu dans la famille depuis plus d'un millénaire ! Parfait. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et cilla de surprise. Le gris avait disparu, remplacé par un cabinet de travail lambrissé, où ronronnait un feu de cheminée. Derrière lui se trouvait une chaise qui paraissait confortable et dans laquelle il s'assit.

- Où suis-je ?

- 'Où', est une question intéressante, confirma le vieil homme. Cependant, 'quand', serait une question bien plus pertinente.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que je rencontre doivent parler par devinettes pendant les dix premières minutes ? demanda Harry avec un sourire sardonique. C'est une sorte de loi ou un ancien traité dont je n'aurait pas eu connaissance ?

L'homme le dévisagea une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire :

- Ce n'est pas charitable de gâcher le plaisir d'un vieil homme. Nous avons tendance à parler en devinettes pour faire en sorte que vous, les plus jeunes, admiriez notre intelligence.

- Oh, pardon, sourit Harry. Alors, quand suis-je ?

- En 1323, sourit à son tour l'homme. Je suis l'actuel gardien de la porte du coffre des Potter. Le sort envoie ton esprit me rencontrer pour que je puisse... comment les jeunes disent-ils de nos jours ?... Oh oui... te tester. Quel est ton nom complet ?

- Harry James Potter.

- Ahh, l'unique fils de Lily Evans et James Potter. J'en déduis qu'ils sont morts ?

- Depuis quelque temps, confirma Harry plein d'amertume, ses émotions refaisant surface.

- Dommage, soupira le vieil homme. Certains Potter semblent vivre pour toujours et d'autres disparaissent tragiquement avant leur heure. J'espère vraiment que tu es de ceux qui vivent longtemps.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Parle-moi de toi, Harry, dit aimablement le vieux sorcier. Veux-tu une tasse de thé?

Harry accepta, et après avoir pris une petite gorgée, il commença à parler. Au milieu de la conversation qu'il réalisa que le vieil homme devait se sentir très solitaire, et du coup, il se mit à entrer dans les détails, offrant à son ancêtre toute la courtoisie dont il était capable.

- Merci, le remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme. Tu es plus que le bienvenu dans le coffre de la famille Potter. Quand tu y entreras, regarde dans la malle immédiatement sur ta gauche. Ce qu'elle contient te sera utile pendant des années.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et, un instant plus tard, se retrouva devant les portes du coffre, maintenant ouvertes. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, un peu impressionné par la longueur vertigineuse de la pièce, qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini.

- C'est une illusion, Monsieur Potter, le rassura calmement Griphook. La pièce est grande, mais pas autant qu'elle ne le parait.

Harry se tourna, s'agenouilla devant la malle la plus proche et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin de velours violet, se trouvaient trois anneaux. En lettres d'or, d'un style identique à celui de la bannière, étaient inscrits sous chaque anneau : 'Je le promets', 'Je le veux', 'Pour toujours'.

Harry fouilla la malle du regard, un peu désorienté et vit une feuille de papier. Il l'ouvrit et eut le souffle coupé, quand il déchiffra l'écriture fluide et élégante :

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, cela signifie que Lils et moi sommes morts. Et, franchement, c'est la pire manière que je puisse imaginer pour commencer cette lettre. J'aurais aimé commencer ainsi : si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu viens d'être sacré champion de Quidditch des Faucons. Bravo !_

L'écriture se changea en une autre plus petite et plus difficile à lire.

_Ne fais pas attention à ton père Harry, il n'a pas tellement de tact. Sache que nous devons être morts pour que tu puisses lire ceci et que les anneaux que tu as sous les yeux sont un héritage familial._

L'écriture changea une fois encore.

_Oui, merci chérie. Je peux continuer ? Elle est juste jalouse parce que j'écris mieux qu'elle. Aïe, arrête de me frapper ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait écrire du coup. Bon, reprenons, Harry, et commençons par un peu d'histoire. Les hommes de la famille Potter ont pour coutume de découvrir très précocement la femme de leur vie. J'ai rencontré Lils quand j'avais onze ans. _

_Malheureusement, les Potter ont tendance à totalement ignorer l'intéressée pendant des années et à ne se réveiller qu'au dernier moment. J'étais en cinquième année quand j'ai remarqué Lils, et j'ai été bouleversé quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Peux-tu imaginer que l'on résiste à mon charme irrésistible ?_

L'écriture changea de nouveau :

_Arrête avec ça, James. Ton père était un peu arrogant quand il était jeune, mais il a mûri et beaucoup changé pour devenir finalement gentil et affectueux. Je ne l'aurais pas épousé sinon._

_Oui... Merci encore de démolir ma réputation devant mon fils. Laisse tomber, Harry. Voici ce qui compte. Pour de bon. Une fois que nous, les hommes Potter, sommes tombés amoureux de ces femmes, nous compensons notre bêtise par un plan habile. Tu vois, un de nos ancêtres, un génie selon moi, a fabriqué ces trois anneaux._

_Le premier est un Anneau de Promesse. C'est ce que nous, les Potter, utilisons (a) comme preuve de notre sincérité envers la fille et (b) pour les retirer du marché, pour ainsi dire._

_Le second est un Anneau d'Engagement, à donner quand de petits détails tels que la loi des Sorciers t'empêche de faire mieux. Dans le cas où tu ne le saurais pas, un sorcier qui n'a pas atteint sa majorité ne peut être autorisé à se marier. Coutume idiote si tu veux mon avis._

_Le dernier est un Anneau de Mariage. Quand ta femme porteras les trois, ils ne feront qu'un, et resteront en sa possession jusqu'à sa mort._

_Donc, dans le cas où tu serais particulièrement stupide (tu es un mâle Potter, c'est dans tes gènes), si tu as trouvé la fille, mets-lui le premier anneau au doigt aussi vite que possible !_

L'écriture rechangea.

_Si tu n'as pas encore trouvé cette fille Harry, regarde de près toutes celles que tu considère comme de simples amies - on trouve souvent sa compagne dissimulée dans son entourage._

_Sans compter_, continua son père, _que les hommes Potter ont besoin d'une femme pour les épauler. L'expérience montre que seule une rousse peut réussir cette mission. _

_Pour terminer, Harry, ta mère et moi t'aimons tous les deux mais nous ne voulons pas te voir auprès de nous avant un TRES long moment. Nous sommes au courant pour la prophétie et de tout ce qui pèse sur tes épaules. Ne te laisse pas dépasser par cela, fais-toi des amis, trouve une fille et bats-toi pour tout ce que tu croiras juste. _

_Bats-toi pour nous venger. Mais ne te fais pas tuer. Nous voulons te regarder et voir des petits-enfants ! _

_Ton père a raison Harry. Vis ta vie. Vis longtemps. Vis heureux. Et quand tu seras prêt, nous t'attendrons, toi et ta femme, aux portes de là où nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité, appréciant la dernière grande aventure._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Maman et Papa_

Harry resta plusieurs minutes, agenouillé sur le sol à relire la lettre. Une étrange expression s'était peinte sur son visage, comme s'il allait rire et pleurer à la fois. Il replia la lettre, la rangea avec précaution dans sa poche et observa les anneaux. Avec un fin sourire, il saisit l'Anneau de Promesse et le fit rejoindre la lettre.

- Puis-je prendre un peu d'argent et le convertir en argent moldu ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Vous verrez que nous avons un taux de change très avantageux. Seulement trois pour cents.

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent et sortit du coffre, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Merci de m'avoir montré cela, Griphook, j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Je me demandais, Monsieur Potter, demanda le gobelin, qui paraissait touché par la reconnaissance du sorcier, si vous auriez le temps de rencontrer notre directeur. Je vous assure que l'on prendra grand soin vos amies.

- Bien sûr, répondit poliment Harry.

Le retour à bord du chariot roulant fut plus long que l'aller et ils s'arrêtèrent devant étrange crypte que le sorcier n'avait encore jamais vu.

- C'est par là, M. Potter, dit Griphook, menant Harry le long d'un couloir décoré d'un tapis rouge et bordé de statues de gobelins. Chacune d'elle représente un ancien directeur", expliqua fièrement Griphook, alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du tapis.

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. A l'intérieur de la vaste pièce se trouvait un large bureau en acajou. Un gobelin y était assis, écrivant dans un épais volume.

- Merci, Monsieur Griphook, dit le gobelin d'un signe de tête à l'escorte de Harry. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter. Je suis Mackrack, le directeur général de cette agence. Prenez donc un siège.

Harry accepta et s'assit en face du gobelin. La chaise semblait soupirer quand il s'assit et s'adapta ensuite parfaitement à lui.

- Nous sommes dans une étrange situation, M. Potter, commença le directeur, ne regardant pas vraiment Harry. Le maître mot de notre travail est la confiance. Les gens nous font confiance pour gérer leur or. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ce serait désastreux pour nos affaires. Cela veut dire que, malgré ce que nous pouvons en penser, nous ne pouvons pas prendre parti dans la situation actuelle.

Pensivement, Harry retira ses lunettes pour fixer directement le gobelin, tâchant de déterminer s'il était digne de confiance.

- La guerre est mauvaise pour les affaires. Voldemort - le gobelin avait prononcé ce nom avec dégoût - est mauvais pour les affaires. La plupart des sorciers semblent être persuadés que nous avons l'intention de le rejoindre - il eut l'air dégoûté à cette idée. Nous perdrions tout si nous le faisions. Malheureusement, nos promesses nous lient plus solidement que nos désirs et nos besoins.

Le gobelin tapotait ostensiblement de sa plume la page sur laquelle il écrivait, tout en soutenant avec détermination le regard pénétrant de Harry.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, les interrompit Griphook, mais vous êtes attendu dans vos appartements privés.

- Bien-sûr, dit Mackrack. Suivez-moi Griphook.

Les deux gobelins sortirent, laissant Harry seul dans le bureau avec le livre de compte grand ouvert. Harry sourit intérieurement, comprenant la pas-si-subtile indication, et se leva pour voir ce que les Gobelins voulaient qu'il lise. Il haleta de surprise et emprunta une feuille de papier et une plume.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette semaine. Oui c'est comme ça. Et pas la peine de gémir, j'ai toujours des problèmes avec mon ordinateur, alors je fais ce que je peux. 

On se retrouve dans 15 jours.

_Pour mieux visualiser l'armoirie décrite : adresse ffnet /u/244686/  
_

_Sachez que c'est la véritable armoirie de la famille Potter, à peine retouchée par Jeconais _

_Cette dernière est visible là : http / www. houseofnames. com /xq/asp.fc/ qx/potter-family-crest. htm (retirer les blancs inutiles) _

_fortuna juvat : est une citation tirée de l'Enéïde de Virgile_

PS :je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire les réponses à reviews. Mais je lis tous vos encouragements, et cela motive toute l'équipe, je vous assure.


	14. It is a hard day's night 3

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : It is a hard day's night (partie 3/4)**

**A :** Percy et Kingsley

**De :** H

**Objet :** Information intéressante

**Pièce jointe** : dates.pmt

Percy, Kingsley,

L'un de mes informateurs m'a fait parvenir ceci. C'est une liste de sommes versées sur le compte en banque d'un certain Cornélius J. Fudge. L'un des versements a eu lieu le jour de la réhabilitation de Sirius.

Il y a quelque chose qui sent mauvais là-dessous et je ne parle pas de l'après-rasage de Fudge.

Harry.

--

Audaces Fortuna Juvat

* * *

**De :** Ch'est bien Shackoué 

**A :** Co-enquêteur

**Objet :** Re : Information intéressante

Dis, à ton avis, depuis quand Harry a-t-il son propre réseau de renseignement ?

Fascinant, ce document. Que penses-tu des dates ?

KS

* * *

**De :** Inspecteur Gadget 

**A :** Kingsley Winston Shacklebolt

**Objet :** Re : Re : Information intéressante

Mon cher camarade, ces dates sont extrêmement intéressantes. Elles concordent parfaitement avec les jours où se sont tenus les plus importants procès de Mangemorts. Comme l'a un jour écrit un moldu célèbre : Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark. (_NdT : bien sûr, tout le monde a reconnu la célèbre tirade tirée de _Hamlet_ de _Shakespeare)

Concernant notre jeune Mr. Potter, eh bien, très franchement, au vu de ses progrès constants dont Ronald me fait régulièrement part, je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de nous étonner. Le moment venu, Harry pourra compter sur ma baguette et je le suivrai jusqu'à la victoire.

P

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Nave cavraviavons pavas vavictavoirave (_NdT : Ne crions pas victoire en "javanais"_) 

**A :** Pavercavy Waveaslavey (_NdT : Percy Weasley)_

**Objet :** Re : Re : Re : Informations intéressantes

Elles concordent ? Mmh... Je pense qu'un voyage à Azkaban s'impose. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous et nous devons découvrir de quoi il retourne. Je vais rassembler quelques amis, pour nous escorter.

Quand tu seras au côté de Harry, je serai aussi de la partie. J'ai remarqué qu'Albus lui a lâché la bride cette année : je parierais des gallions contre des plumes en sucre que la fameuse prophétie en est la cause.

Shack

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore 

**A :** Membres de l'Ordre (tous)

**Objet :** Réunion

Merci de tous venir à Poudlard ce soir à 21h, pour faire votre rapport.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Rogue 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Re : Réunion

Harry, il semble que le destin s'acharne à m'empêcher de vous parler aujourd'hui. Pouvons-nous remettre notre discussion à demain 16h, s'il vous plait ?

S

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Professeur de Potions

**Objet :** Re2 : Réunion

Bien sûr.

H

--

_Audaces fortune juvat_

* * *

Harry se renversa confortablement sur sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur réapparu, suivi de Griphook, qui transportait un plateau. 

- Une tasse de thé, Monsieur Potter ?

- Appelez-moi Harry, je vous en prie, répondit aimablement l'intéressé. Et je prendrais volontiers une tasse de thé.

Le directeur montra toutes ses dents et fit le service.

Harry porta la tasse à hauteur de son visage et en huma l'arôme.

- Earl gray, souffla le directeur. C'est un plaisir moldu auquel je suis plutôt sensible.

- Je pense que je dois vous prévenir que j'ai des informateurs qui surveillent vos comptoirs, dit Harry entre deux gorgées de liquide brûlant. Ils ont noté une série de transactions au bénéfice d'un certain Ministre de la Magie.

- C'est choquant, Harry, très choquant, remarqua Mackrack en souriant. Et bien, je puis vous assurer que je vais me pencher de toute urgence sur cette épouvantable violation du secret bancaire de Gringotts. Je ne ménagerais aucun effort pour mener à bien cette enquête ; en fait, je la dirigerais moi-même. Dès que j'aurais un peu de temps libre.

- Etes-vous un homme occupé, Monsieur ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mackrack, Harry. Effectivement, je suis extrêmement occupé, j'en ai bien peur.

- J'attends les résultats de cette enquête avec impatience, répondit Harry alors qu'ils échangeaient des sourires entendus.

- Parfait, je vous en enverrai une copie, dès que possible.

Harry finit sa tasse de thé et se leva.

- Ce fut une visite fort instructive.

- Effectivement, Harry.

Le gobelin se leva également et lui tendit la main, que Harry s'empressa de serrer. Une fois que les portes du bureau se furent refermées sur le jeune homme, le gobelin se retourna vers le mur et pressa un bouton. Un pan du mur s'escamota, révélant une vaste cheminée. Mackrack lança de la poudre dans les flammes et la tête des directeurs des autres branches de Gringotts apparut.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Parfaitement bien, rapporta Mackrack. Mr Potter a bien récupéré les informations et s'est empressé de les transmettre par Mmail aux personnes enquêtant sur la corruption. Ces personnes sont, d'après nos propres espions, parfaitement loyales envers Mr Potter. Mr Potter, ou Harry, comme il m'a permis de l'appeler, ne semble pas avoir autant de préjugés des autres sorciers. Il possède cependant un regard particulièrement pénétrant. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti à ce point exposé. Fort heureusement, je disais la vérité et je pense avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance. Je préconise de continuer à l'aider dans la mesure de nos moyens.

Les autres gobelins approuvèrent et retournèrent à leurs affaires.

* * *

- Quelle somme d'argent moldu avez-vous besoin, M. Potter ? demanda Griphook. 

- Mille livres, répondit Harry, qui voulait être sûr d'avoir assez.

- Cela vous coûtera... trois cent quatre vingt dix huit Gallions, quatre mornilles et dix-neuf noises, en incluant trois pour cent de frais de change.

Harry souscrivit au calcul et reçu une épaisse liasse de billets de cinquante livres.

- Merci pour tout, Griphook, remercia Harry en souriant.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mr Potter.

Parvati et Lavande, apparemment surexcitées, les rejoignirent, guidées par un autre gobelin.

- Tout est en ordre ? demanda Harry.

Les deux filles acquiescèrentavec enthousiasme. Harry regarda sa montre et fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il n'était que quatorze heures. Il guida les deux filles vers les cheminées et les emmena jusqu'aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Dès que Fred les vit arriver, il ferma le rideau de la boutique pour la pause déjeuner et appela son frère jumeau.

- Harry, ça t'ennuie si on vous sépare ? demanda Fred. George va expliquer à ces deux charmantes demoiselles les ficelles du métier.

Harry accepta d'un signe et suivit Fred dans la salle du fond, tandis que George emmenait les deux filles dans leur bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Avant qu'on parle affaires, tu dois manger, répondit Fred avec un large sourire. Hors de question que nous prenions le risque de subir les foudres de notre sœur chérie en discutant sérieusement avec toi alors que tu as l'estomac vide.

Harry éclata de rire et mordit dans le gros sandwich que lui présentait Fred.

- Je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner, les gars.

- On ne sait pas. C'est Maman qui l'a préparé pour toi. George a juste fait un saut à la maison pour le récupérer.

- Tout s'explique, dit Harry en souriant.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était affamé et engloutit la nourriture. Dès qu'il eut fini, Fred lui versa un verre de Bieraubeurre et s'assit au bureau, d'où il sortit une liasse de parchemin.

- George a passé la matinée à la bibliothèque, pour savoir qui était le détenteur de la licence de la Bièraubeurre, commença-t-il à expliquer. Bien que la présence de George dans une bibliothèque soit aussi improbable que la mienne dans un couvent, mon jumeau a néanmoins réussi à employer sa brillante intelligence à la résolution de cette question et a découvert quelque chose d'assez remarquable : il se trouve que la totalité de l'industrie de la Bièraubeurre est contrôlée, au travers de compagnies écrans, par un certain Lucius Malefoy et l'entreprise du même nom.

Cette annonce eut pour effet immédiat de faire perdre à Harry son attitude détendue. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'empressa de lire attentivement les documents que Fred lui avait tendus.

- J'ai eu un entretien il y a une heure avec notre avocat-conseil, une dame absolument charmante entre parenthèses, et il s'est avéré que cette licence est une diversion : il semble que la famille Malefoy ne détienne plus la marque déposée de la Bièraubeurre. Cette dernière a fait l'objet d'une saisie effectuée il y a quelques temps par le Ministère de la Magie sur l'une des filiales de Lucius. Or le Ministère de la Magie a pour politique de revendre les biens saisis pour renflouer les fonds publics. Il se trouve que le fonctionnaire chargé de ces transactions est un ami proche de papa. Nous avons eu un échange par Mmail très intéressant à la suite duquel la marque a été fortuitement mise en vente aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons donc l'acheter.

Harry fixa Fred avec étonnement. Ce dernier sourit en coin comprenant la raison de l'ébahissement du jeune homme.

- Etonné de me voir sérieux ? Et bien, George et moi avons trouvé que jouer aux hommes d'affaire est bien plus marrant que de jouer des tours aux autres. En fait, notre réputation nous aide beaucoup car nous sommes sous-estimés partout où nous allons. Tout le monde sait que nous n'avons pas terminé nos études à Poudlard, alors ils croient que nous sommes des rustres au cul bordé de nouilles. Et quand nous finissons par les plumer, ils tombent des nues, termina-t-il, son sourire se faisant machiavélique.

Harry se mit à rire sous cape :

- Sérieux les jumeaux Weasley ? Par Merlin ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez de notre côté. Combien ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Fred grimaça légèrement et il se rassit en reprenant son sérieux :

- Tous les fonctionnaires du Ministère ne sont pas incompétents. Et, malheureusement pour nous, l'ami de mon père fait partie des bons. Vingt mille gallions. Ce qui est largement au dessus de nos moyens.

- Si vous aviez cet argent, que feriez vous avec cette licence ?, demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Fred se releva, changeant brusquement d'humeur une fois de plus.

- Et bien pour commencer, cela ferait un énorme trou dans la trésorerie des Malefoy. Ils n'auraient plus le droit de commercialiser leur produit sous l'appellation Bieraubeurre et devraient donc renommer tous leurs produits. Parallèlement, nous lancerions "_ L'authentique Bièraubeurre du brave Abe_ ", comme une nouvelle variante sous le nom original et, du jour au lendemain, nous remplacerions leur monopole par un autre : le nôtre. Et c'est littéralement du jour au lendemain que le marché serait à nous.

- George et Abe sont au courant de tout cela ?

- Evidemment, l'informa Fred.

- Je propose de prêter vingt-cinq mille gallions, sans intérêt, à votre entreprise. J'espère être remboursé par les profits de la vente de la Bièraubeurre. Ma seule condition est que cette transaction doit rester absolument secrète. Personne ne doit savoir d'où provient l'argent.

- J'ai le droit de demander d'où tu le sors, toi ?

- Disons juste que le séjour de Patmol en Equateur a eu un avantage inespéré.

- Ton héritage ! s'écria Fred en abattant sa main sur la table. Bien sûr avec la mort de Patmol tu as été émancipé. Tu vas adorer les contrats sorciers !

Fred mit ses bras devant lui et les fit tournoyer dans un sens alors que son torse tournait dans l'autre, dans une étrange danse assise.

- En mon nom et celui de mes deux autres associés, j'accepte cette offre si exceptionnellement généreuse, à condition que tu accepte un taux d'intérêt de deux pour cent.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, emprunter sans intérêt ne fera qu'augmenter nos impôts. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

- Bon, comment suggères-tu que nous nous y prenions pour faire savoir que nous sommes désormais les détenteurs de cette marque déposée ?

- Je pencherais une opération coup de poing, répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion. Où en êtes-vous dans la recherche de nouveaux locaux de fabrication ?

- Nous devons visiter un entrepôt cet après-midi. Nous procurer les matières premières dont Abe a besoin ne pose aucun problème, nous devons juste prendre contact avec un grossiste moldu. Nous pourrons en commander la quantité dont nous aurons besoin sans délai. Si le local nous convient, nous pourrons commander les machines dès ce soir et nous serons normalement livrés en fin de semaine. Ainsi, nous serons prêts à lancer la production lundi. Cela ne sera pas de tout repos, mais crois-moi nous pouvons gérer tout ça. C'est aussi excitant que de mettre au point un produit nouveau !

- Très bien, se réjouit Harry. Quand vous serez prêts, nous procéderons à un matraquage publicitaire dans les journaux et les magazines. Nos avocats se chargeront de faire suspendre la production de la Bièraubeurre et nous porterons à la connaissance du public que la vente de l'ancien produit sous l'appellation Bièraubeurre est maintenant illégale, avant de leur offrir une boisson à la fois nouvelle et meilleure, dix pour cent moins cher que l'ancienne. Notre produit devra être disponibles chez les principaux détaillants au plus vite Nous nous engagerons à les livrer sans délai et leur offrirons de racheter à prix réduit ce qu'il leur restera de l'ancienne Bièraubeurre. Cela nous donnera une bonne image car les détaillants seront soulagés de pouvoir en tirer quand même quelque chose.

Fred cligna des yeux. Il dodelina de la tête puis la rejeta en arrière en hurlant de rire.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, commençant à rougir, surpris que son idée soit aussi mauvaise.

Fred essaya de se contrôler et finit par se lancer un verre d'eau dans la figure en désespoir de cause :

- Harry, peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? demanda encore Harry, avec suspicion, cette fois.

- Que lorsque tu sortiras de l'école tu ne rentreras pas en concurrence avec nous.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que tu es tellement impitoyable parfois, que ç'en est effrayant. Ton plan est grandiose ; l'empire financier de Malefoy va s'effondrer en un rien de temps et il ne pourra plus honorer les factures de ses fournisseurs.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit :

- _Audaces fortuna juvat_. C'est la devise de ma famille. La fortune sourit aux audacieux.

Harry et Fred retournèrent ensuite dans la boutique et Fred en profita pour lui montrer certaines de ses nouvelles inventions dont il était particulièrement fier.

- Je voulais te demander autre chose, Harry, reprit Fred d'une voix prudente. Mais c'est personnel, cela n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire.

- Oui ?

- Nous savons que Ginny est complètement folle de toi. Et pour toi, c'est du sérieux ? Je pense que cela la tuerait dans le cas contraire.

Harry mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir l'anneau, mais il fit un faux mouvement et le laissa tomber. Il grommela un juron et plongea pour rattraper la fine pièce de métal, qu'il récupéra au niveau de la chaussure de Fred. En équilibre sur un genou, Harry leva le bras pour tendre l'anneau à Fred.

* * *

**De :** Albus Dumbledore 

**A :** Equipe enseignante (entière)

**Objet : **Potter, professeur assistant

Chers tous,

Souvenez vous qu'à partir de cet après-midi Harry appartiendra officiellement à notre équipe et sera par conséquent destinataire de tous les Mmails administratifs.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Sev 

**A :** Toute l'équipe enseignante

**Objet : **Re: Potter, professeur assistant

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que c'est votre dernière chance de cancaner à son sujet en toute impunité.

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Min 

**A :** Sev et les autres

**Objet : **Jeux d'argent

Alors, ça marche toujours ou bien on récupère notre mise ?

* * *

**De :** Bookmaker officiel de Poudlard 

**A : **Tous les parieurs

**Objet : **Re: Jeux d'argent

Bonne question. J'ai une idée : pourquoi ne mettrions pas toute les mises en commun pour les placer sur l'équipe de Harry, contre celle des Weasley. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que Harry contrôle la situation. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment stupide pour proposer une côte décente aux enseignants impécunieux que nous sommes.

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De :** Albus 

**A :** Mes pauvres professeurs

**Objet : **Re2: Jeux d'argent

Enseignants impécunieux ? Avez-vous lu la dernière proposition de budget que j'ai soumise? Vous êtes les enseignants impécunieux les mieux payés du monde.

A.

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De : **Filius 

**A : **Albus et mes collègues travailleurs frappés de pauvreté

**Objet : **Re3: Jeux d'argent

Sev, le pari est une bonne idée.

Albus, Je n'aime pas avoir à vous le faire remarquer, mais connaissez-vous un autre métier où vous êtes de garde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, dix mois par an, sans aucun jour de repos ? Sans parler d'un certain Impuissant des ténèbres.

F.

* * *

**De : **Scrooge _(NdT : personnage sans coeur et avare tiré d'un conte de Dickens – Un chant de Noël)_

**A : **Ecole peuplée de Bob Cratchit _( NdT : Employé exploité de Scrooge)_

**Objet : **Re4: Jeux d'argent

Nous avons discuté de cela lors de notre dernière réunion consacrée à vos salaires et, malgré les objections du ministère, vous avez reçu une augmentation en guise de compensation.

S'il vous plait, peut-on laisser cela de côté jusqu'à la prochaine revue des salaires ?

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De : **Pomona (Présidente du conseil enseignant) 

**A :** Equipe enseignante (tous les membres)

**Objet : **Salaires

Albus a raison. Il a eu l'astuce de mettre une clause dans nos contrats nous interdisant de demander une augmentation en milieu d'année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le lui ferons payer cet été.

Sev, vas-y, mise tout sur Harry. Je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à son triomphe maintenant.

* * *

**De :** Un Sev légèrement déconcerté 

**A :** Mes collègues rouspéteurs

**Objet : **Histoires d'argent

Ok, pour le pari, on fait comme ça…

Cela calmerait-il le jeu si je disais que je plaisantais quand j'évoquais notre relative pauvreté ?

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

Quand George, suivi de près par Lavande et Parvati, revint dans le magasin, il s'immobilisa de stupéfaction. Sous leurs yeux, un Harry, agenouillé offrait un anneau à son frère jumeau. 

- Dois-je sabler le champagne ? demanda George.

- Ginny ne risque-t-elle pas d'être un peu contrariée ? questionna Lavande

- Oui, tu ne te serais pas trompé de Weasley, par hasard ? renchérit Parvati

- Pensez-vous que nous devons leur laisser un peu d'intimité ? s'enquit Georges, mort de rire.

- Non, cela ne leur a visiblement pas réussi", répondit Lavande avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

Les deux garçons rougirent de concert, évaluèrent leur posture équivoque et explosèrent de rire, eux aussi.

- C'est pour Ginny, expliqua Harry quand il eut repris son souffle, C'est un anneau de promesse.

Georges poussa un hurlement strident, avant de se jeter sur Harry. Fred sourit largement avant de faire la même chose, clouant Harry au sol en atterrissant sur lui.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, dirent-ils en choeur.

- Descendez de là, espèce de limaces géantes ! s'écria Harry, entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Oui, très cher frère, dirent Fred et George à l'unisson en se relevant et remettant Harry sur ses pieds.

- T'inquiètes pas, on gardera ça secret, dit Lavande avec un grand sourire, les yeux légèrement humide. Ginny a vraiment de la chance.

- C'est Harry qui a le plus de chance, dit Fred d'un ton ravi.

- Au fait, Fred, tu lui as tout expliqué ?

Harry, devinant ce qui allait suivre, fit silencieusement deux pas en arrière et un sur le côté.

- Mieux que ça. Nous nous sommes tourné vers la bonne personne et notre problème n'en n'est plus un.

George applaudit à nouveau et se jeta là où se trouvait Harry quelques instants auparavant, réussissant seulement à atterrir douloureusement sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers le visage moqueur d'Harry et éclata de rire.

* * *

**De : **Dean 

**A : **Cousin de Dudley

**Objet : **Le fameux cousin

Harry, j'ai reçu un email bizarre provenant du serveur moldu. Il semble que ma demi-sœur en soit venue à apprécier ton cousin. Elle affirme qu'une fois percée la carapace (de taille XL), on peut trouver une charmante personne à l'intérieur. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les canards boiteux et sait mener sa barque (son tempérament peut rivaliser avec celui de Ginny).

Enfin toujours est-il, elle voulait te faire savoir qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre vous et le lui en a fait prendre conscience… si tu vois ce qu'elle veut dire. Et aussi qu'il a tellement changé qu'il a laissé tomber tous ses amis et qu'il passe toutes ses soirées à se promener dans le parc avec elle.

D.

* * *

**De : **Harry 

**A : **Deanou

**Objet : **Re: Le fameux cousin

Dean, NE REPONDS PAS A CET E/MMAIL

Je t'expliquerais tout de vive voix dès que possible, mais en attendant ne réponds pas!

H

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

- Et maintenant, on retourne à Poudlard ? demanda Lavande. 

- En fait, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service.

- Bien sûr, dit Parvati. Que pouvons nous faire pour toi ?

- Comme j'ai besoin de vêtements corrects, j'ai prévu d'aller dans le Londres moldu pour faire des emplettes.

Les deux filles déjà illuminées rayonnèrent encore davantage :

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à choisir une nouvelle garde-robe ?

-C'est ça, opina Harry gagné par leur enthousiasme. On y va ? demanda-t-il en leur tendant la main.

- C'est parti, approuvèrent les filles en la lui saisissant.

Les filles traînèrent littéralement Harry de boutique en boutique une fois qu'elles eurent évalué la somme d'argent qu'il avait sur lui, déterminées à ce qu'il ne porte plus jamais les frusques usées dont il était ordinairement affublé.

- Harry ! le héla Lavande à travers le magasin. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Elle tenait une courte jupe en jean.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon genre, répliqua catégoriquement Harry.

- Imagine Ginny dedans avec un tee-shirt blanc, lui conseilla Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry regarda à nouveau la jupe et déglutit. L'image de Ginny dans cette jupe, marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe et moulée dans un tee-shirt blanc, s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il re-déglutit. Parvati s'approcha de Harry.

- Harry, ça va ? (Elle se tourna vers Lavande en gloussant). Je crois que tu l'as mis en surchauffe.

-Il est tellement épris d'elle, c'est dingue, commenta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se mettre à baver, répondit Parvati tentant d'alléger la tension.

- Je ne suis pas désespérant à ce point ? demanda Harry en sortant de sa transe.

- Si ! répondirent les deux jeunes filles d'une seule voix.

- Dites, vous connaissez les mensurations de Ginny ? s'enquit Harry, revenant à leurs dragons.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lavande. Pourquoi ?

- Ginny aura besoin de vêtements moldus ce soir, dit Harry pensivement, alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Nous devons avoir l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Lavande et Parvati se firent face en s'écriant : "Un, deux, trois". A trois, toutes deux levèrent leurs mains droites. Celle de Lavande était à plat, tandis que Parvati avait le poing serré.

- Le papier bat la pierre, cria triomphalement Lavande avant de se tourner vers Harry. Les sous ?

Le regard amusé, Harry lui tendit tout ce qu'il avait. Elle préleva une poignée de billets en

souriant, et bondit hors du magasin.

- Laissons-là, rit Parvati. Elle reviendra bientôt. Allez, on doit te trouver quelques vêtements chics maintenant. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie en jeans.

Ils traversèrent le grand magasin pour se rendre au rayon des costumes.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Ginny a besoin de vêtements moldus ?

- Je dois parler à mon cousin. Or nous ne pouvons pas communiquer par Mmail car les Mâche-Morts surveillent le serveur moldu et je ne veux pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui.

- Est-ce que tes journées sont toutes aussi mouvementées ?

-Depuis quelque temps, oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Le trio arriva à Poudlard juste à temps pour le dîner. Harry monta ses achats ainsi que ceux de Ginny dans la salle commune, tandis que Lavande et Parvati se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Dès que Harry fut hors de vue, elles firent volte-face et partirent en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Elles frappèrent nerveusement à la porte, espérant que leur directrice de maison serait là. 

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et parut légèrement surprise de les voir

- Pouvons-nous vous parler en particulier, professeur ?

- Bien sûr dit Mac Gonagall qui s'écarta, les enjoignant à entrer, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Est-ce que les nouveaux appartements de Harry sont prêts ? demanda Lavande de but en blanc.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? s'enquit Mac Gonagall la fixant d'un regard d'acier.

- Eh bien, dit Parvati en regardant son amie pour puiser un soutien moral, vous savez que le professeur Dumbledore nous a autorisées à aller chez Gringotts avec Harry aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit Mac Gonagall, d'une voix radoucie. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Les gobelins ont été incroyablement serviables, dit Lavande. Vous savez comment ils sont d'habitude ? Et bien ils n'ont pas du tout été comme ça. Ils nous ont même souri!

-Vraiment ? demanda McGonagall levant les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Nous pensons que c'est grâce à Harry, il semblait très bien s'entendre avec l'un des gobelins, l'appelant même par son nom. Et tous les autres gobelins semblaient le regarder avec révérence.

- Après Gringotts, Harry nous a emmené voir Fred et Georges, enchaîna Lavande, pour qu'ils nous donnent quelques conseils en affaires.

McGonagall ne put cacher un tressaillement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, précisa vivement Parvati. Ils ont montré le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. George nous a prit à part pour tout nous expliquer à propos des comptables, avocats, brevets, licences, et tout. C'était aperçu étonnant de la manière de monter une affaire qui marche. Pendant ce temps, Fred et Harry parlaient de quelque chose d'important. Toujours est-il que lorsque nous lui avons demandé pourquoi il nous aidait ainsi, George a juste dit qu'ils le devaient à Harry.

- Non seulement Harry a mis à notre disposition un capital de départ, mais il s'arrange pour que nous recevions tout le soutien nécessaire, dit Lavande la voix tremblante. Les gobelins nous ont même offert la gratuité de nos opérations bancaires pour un an.

- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez aux appartements de l'assistant professeur Potter, insista Mac Gonagall, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vous connaissez Harry, professeur, répondit Lavande en se penchant en avant pour regarder le professeur droit dans les yeux. . Il déteste être remercié, particulièrement de façon ostensible. Nous avions envie de lui sauter dessus et de le couvrir de baisers reconnaissants, mais nous savions qu'il détesterait cela.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Et puis Ginny serait capable de mal le prendre, ajouta Parvati, se souvenant de la scène du matin. Et c'est une sorcière que nous ne voulons pas nous mettre à dos.

- Donc, la seule possibilité que nous ayons de le remercier est de faire des choses pour lui, avant qu'il ne puisse nous en empêcher. Nous voulons décorer ses quartiers. Nous connaissons ses goûts et ceux de Ginny, et on peut compter sur à peu près tout le monde dans l'école pour les sorts de décoration.

Mac Gonagall leur rendit silencieusement leur regard, faisant comme si les goûts d'une élève de cinquième année n'avaient pas été évoqués dans une discussion dont le sujet était la chambre à coucher d'un professeur assistant – avec tous les sous-entendus que cela impliquait.

- Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-elle en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent leur austère professeur hors de son bureau à travers l'école. McGonagall s'arrêta devant une grande statue et prononça " Poudlard". La statue salua et glissa sur le côté, révélant une porte en bois.

McGonagall l'ouvrit et en franchit le seuil. Elles entrèrent dans un petit appartement composé de trois pièces. A gauche, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elles pouvaient apercevoir un lit. A droite, une autre porte menait sans doute à une salle de bains. Mais la caractéristique principale de la pièce était un large bureau placé face à fenêtre. Elles regardèrent à travers la croisée et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. On avait une vue panoramique sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Eh oui, fit Mac Gonagall avec un mince sourire. Nous avons choisi cette pièce juste pour la vue. Je vous fais confiance, alors motus et bouche cousue.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Professeur, assurèrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles, qui attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir commencer.

La professeur hocha la tête et sortit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en entendant Lavande affirmer :

- Il va falloir ajouter des chaises ici. Harry voudra sûrement y tenir des réunions.

* * *

- Harry, te voilà, dit le professeur Dumbledore, interceptant le jeune homme qui redescendait vers la Grande Salle. Nous pouvons peut-être avoir notre entretien maintenant. 

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, puis rougit en se souvenant qu'il avait oublié de se rendre à sa convocation à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai eu un imprévu ce midi. Tu m'accompagnes à mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur ! Puis-je juste envoyer un petit Mmail à Ginny.

Dumbledore témoigna de son accord en faisant apparaître une feuille de parchemin pour Harry.

- Merci.

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Celle que j'aime

**Objet : **Ce soir

Ginny,

Ça te dirait de faire une virée à Little Whinging avec moi, ce soir. Je veux parler à Dudley, et je ne peux pas lui envoyer de Mmail car les Mâche-Morts surveillent le réseau moldu. Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi il est important que j'aille lui parler en personne

Je t'aime.

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Ta Ginny 

**A :** Celui que j'adore

**Objet : **Re: Ce soir

Tu n'as même pas à demander, mon amour, j'ai dit que je serai avec toi à chaque étape du chemin, et ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

T'es où ?

Je t'aime encore plus,

Ginny

* * *

**De :** Celui qui va prouver qu'il t'appartient 

**A : **La plus belle sorcière du monde

**Objet : **Re2: Ce soir

Je suis avec le professeur Dumbledore ; nous allons avoir l'entretien que j'ai manqué ce midi.

J'allais oublier : une surprise t'attends sur ton lit (_sourire_)

J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** J'aimerais aussi 

**A :** Celui qui va l'être ce soir

**Objet : **Re3: Ce soir

J'adore les surprises. Il faudra que je te remercie en privé plus tard.

Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune.

_bizzzzz_

Ginny

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A : **Ginny

**Objet : **Toi

Petite sorcière ! Et comment tu veux que je me concentre, maintenant ?

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Ta petite amie 

**A :** Celui qui a le plus beau petit cul au monde

**Objet : **Re: Toi aussi

En pensant que tu m'embrasses ? _sourire coquin_

J'aime te voir distrait Potter.

Ginny

_Ronronne_

* * *

**De :** Ginny Weasley 

**A :** Professeur Dumbledore

**Objet:** Entretien

Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Veillez s'il vous plaît à ce que Harry mange pendant votre entretien. Je ne veux pas qu'il saute de repas.

Merci,

Ginny

* * *

Dumbledore fixa le Mmail avec incrédulité et se mit lentement à rire. 

- Un problème, Professeur ? demanda Harry.

Dumbledore fit signe que non, toujours amusé :

- Ta petite amie va droit au but, Harry, mais elle a raison. (Il leva les mains et deux assiettes pleines à ras bord apparurent soudain devant eux.) Mange, je ne voudrais pas subir les foudres de mademoiselle Weasley.

Harry posa un regard inquisiteur sur Dumbledore, puis haussa les épaules en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas davantage d'explication et attaqua son assiette. Il oubliait tout le temps combien le transplanage d'escorte – et faire les magasins – sollicitaient toute son énergie. Les côtelettes d'agneau étaient comme toujours excellentes et il termina sa part un peu plus vite que ne le dictait les règles de la politesse. Son professeur ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, se contentant de refaire un vague geste avec la main pour lui octroyer une seconde portion. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, uniquement ponctué par les bruits d'un entraînement de Quidditch qui filtraient à travers les épais murs du château.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur, demanda finalement Harry en terminant sa part de tarte aux pommes

- Avant tout Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore, tous les professeurs s'appellent par leurs prénoms quand ils sont entre eux. Cela vaut pour toi aussi.

- C'était déjà difficile avec le professeur Mac… Je veux dire avec Minerva, mais avec vous, je n'y arriverai jamais.

Dumbledore sourit et dévisagea Harry par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune en s'adossant à sa chaise.

- Je pense au contraire que tu y arriveras très bien. Albus n'est pas un nom si compliqué et je me rappelle que tu n'as pas eu de problèmes à appeler Abe par son nom.

Harry confirma lentement de la tête.

- C'est quand même assez bizarre de vous appelez Albus, Monsieur. (Il s'arrêta quand il vit le directeur froncer les sourcils.) Monsie…euh, Albus ?

- Dis donc, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, pourquoi mon bureau s'est retrouvé recouvert de Bièraubeurre, hier soir ?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est donc là qu'il l'a envoyé ?

- Abe ! grogna Albus. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le directeur fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

- Je pense, Harry, que je vais te demander de nous mettre au courant des derniers événements au cours de la réunion qui se tiendra soir.

Harry témoigna silencieusement de son accord.

- Veux-tu adhérer à l'Ordre ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être mis la charrue avant les boeufs.

Harry sourit lentement, heureux que la question lui soit enfin posée.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, dit-il simplement.

- Parfait, dit le directeur avec jovialité. Maintenant la partie ennuyeuse. En tant que professeur assistant, on attend de toi que tu te conformes aux mêmes règles que les autres membres de l'équipe enseignante et que tu fasses honneur à la haute réputation de Poudlard. Je pense que tu as compris que tu as le droit d'accorder des points et de d'infliger des retenues. A l'instar de tout le personnel enseignant, tu auras droit à tes appartements privés … (il hésita un instant avant de continuer) … qui seront à ta disposition à la fin de la semaine. Nous comptons sur toi pour continuer à dispenser les cours de l'AD et pour seconder notre professeur de DCFM à chaque fois que ton emploi du temps le permettra.

Harry sourit chaleureusement.

- Cela me convient parfaitement, Monsie… euh. Albus. Merci.

Dumbledore lui sourit en retour, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point Harry était détendu ces derniers jours, en dépit de tout ce qu'il faisait.

- Bien, je crois que ta petite amie t'attend.

Harry sortit, après avoir poliment salué son hôte.

* * *

Ginny monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir et plongea à travers les rideaux de son lit. Il y avait plusieurs sacs, estampillés de logos qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sur le dessus se trouvait un morceau de parchemin avec le mot "Ginny" gribouillé dessus de l'écriture de Harry. 

_Ginny, _ commençait la lettre, _tout ça est pour toi_

_J'espère que tu aimeras_

_H._

Ginny ouvrit le premier sac et eut le soufflé coupé. Elle sauta de son lit et enleva précipitamment sa robe d'uniforme qu'elle fit voler sur le côté. Elle enleva sa jupe et entreprit d'enfiler son nouveau jean. Alors qu'elle perdait son équilibre dans sa précipitation, elle eut un petit rire d'auto-dérision et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour mettre le pantalon d'une façon plus conventionnelle. Lorsqu'elle l'eut remonté jusqu'à la ceinture, elle se leva, le boutonna et se regarda dans le miroir. Le tissu moulait ses hanches plus que tout ce qu'elle avait porté auparavant, soulignant ses attributs féminins.

- Tu aimes ? demanda Lavande, qui l'observait amusée depuis l'embrasure la porte.

- Harry a vraiment choisi ça ? questionna Ginny avec incrédulité.

- Nan, je les ai choisis. Harry a juste payé.

Ginny eut une expression bizarre, en comprenant que son petit ami avait dépensé pas mal d'argent pour elle.

- Va falloir t'y faire, Ginny, dit Lavande avec sérieux en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ton copain ne sera jamais pauvre et il aura toujours envie de dépenser son argent pour la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, c'est-à-dire toi. Tu connais assez Harry pour savoir que ce n'est pas pour acheter ton affection – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ginny la regarda avec surprise.

- J'ai du mal à m'habituer à tes éclairs de lucidité, marmonna-t-elle.

Lavande rit bruyamment avant de poursuivre :

- Fred et Georges ont eu une conduite exemplaire aujourd'hui. Ils ont nourris Harry.

Ginny accepta le changement de la conversation d'un signe de la tête. Elle mit la main dans un autre sac et en sortit un tee-shirt.

- Est-ce qu'Harry s'est acheté des vêtements, lui aussi ?

- Considères cela comme un cadeau de notre part pour toi, fit Lavande en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Vous avez aussi choisi les vêtements d'Harry ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Ouais, et tu ferais mieux de garder ta baguette à portée de main et ton maléfice de chauve-furie paré. Parce que ce mec porte son jean d'une manière qui devrait être déclarée illégale.

La rouquine se pourlécha les babines avec grand sourire.

* * *

Ron pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'installa face à sa petite amie qui écrivait sur un parchemin, assise à une table près de la fenêtre. 

- Encore des devoirs ? s'étonna Ron. Je pensais que tu étais à jour.

Il regarda ce qu'elle écrivait et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ton écriture !

- Chut ! chuchota Hermione avec force. Et assieds-toi. Non, ce n'est pas mon écriture, c'est celle de Harry.

- Pourquoi fais-tu les devoirs d'Harry ? demanda Ron en s'exécutant.

- Les professeurs, Harry et tous les autres peuvent penser que ce n'est pas grave si Harry n'obtient ses diplômes que de justesse, étant donné tout ce qu'il doit faire à côté, mais pas moi !

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Il est injuste que Harry récolte de mauvaises notes parce qu'il il porte le destin du monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Il aura ses diplômes avec mention. Il n'a pas le temps de faire ses devoirs pour le moment, alors je les fais pour lui. Dès que l'Impuissant des Ténèbres sera mort, il rattrapera son retard et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- C'est de la triche, fit calmement remarquer Ron.

- Je m'en fiche ! statua Hermione d'une voix sans réplique. C'est mon ami et je ne laisserais pas rater ses études.

- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu cela ?

- C'est la première fois. Maintenant, tais-toi !

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma réalisant qu'il retombait dans de vieux travers.

- Passes-moi son devoir sur les Créatures Magiques, dit-il d'une voix neutre. J'ai fini le mien en avance.

Hemione lui sourit, et lui donna un rapide baiser.

- La façon dont tu as changé récemment, Ron, me donne envie de te garder pour toujours.

Ron rougit furieusement et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix particulièrement douce.

- Si tu me veux, toi aussi, répondit Hermione, rougissante, les yeux baissés.

Ron se rapprocha pour lui prendre le menton. Il lui releva la tête et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Pour l'éternité, Hermione, pour l'éternité.

Elle sourit lentement et s'avança, comblant le vide entre eux.

Ron sentit des feux d'artifice exploser dans sa tête tandis que sa petite amie laissait lire cours à son amour pour lui. Sa dernière pensée, alors qu'il se perdait dans son baiser, était que grandir était vraiment cool.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondors était pratiquement vide quand Harry y entra. Il avisa Semus qui lisait dans un coin. 

- Si Gin arrive, tu peux lui dire que je suis en train de me changer, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, répondit Seamus sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry monta dans son dortoir et se dévêtit rapidement, ayant l'intention de prendre une douche rapide avant de sortir. Une douche chaude plus tard, Harry mit les sous-vêtements qu'il avait achetés et un jean bleu nuit que Parvati lui avait choisi. Enfin, il sortit un pull blanc avec un col en V, destiné à se porter comme un tee-shirt – sans rien en dessous.

Il plongea la tête dans le vêtement de laine et passa ses bras dans les manches. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le tissu le moulait comme une seconde peau. Il attrapa une épaisse paire de chaussettes blanches et les mit, avant d'enfiler des bottes marron.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration et rosit soudainement. En voyant cela, Harry se demanda si le miroir était réellement en train de rougir, puis se sortit l'idée de la tête, plus préoccupé par sa coiffure. Comme ses cheveux étaient encore humides, il réussit plus ou moins à se les plaquer sur le crâne.

Il se détourna pour mettre son argent dans sa poche et prendre tout ce dont il aurait besoin, sans se rendre compte, qu'en séchant, ses cheveux se redressaient, adoptant une coiffure en épi qui lui allait à merveille.

Il redescendit dans la salle commune, qui s'était entre-temps repeuplée maintenant que le dîner était terminé. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand tout le monde se tut en le dévisageant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, se sentant soudain traqué.

- Ne fait pas attention, fit Ginny depuis le canapé où elle était installée.

Harry suivit son conseil et haussa les épaules en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu es prête ?

- Toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'extrayant du divan et le suivant vers la sortie.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi le trou du portrait, elle se tourna vers ses camarades de maison qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Rappelez-vous juste que je ne partage pas !

* * *

Harry pivota quand Ginny le saisit par l'épaule et le poussa contre un mur. 

- Euh, Gin ? demanda Harry, la regardant de manière circonspecte.

Ginny avait un regard que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, un regard bestial, un regard de prédateur dont il serait la proie.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? marmonna Ginny, faisant descendre ses mains le long des hanches du jeune homme, puis les faisant remonter vers son torse. Tu traverses la salle commune, la chevelure en bataille, un air à croquer, ton pull brillant comme un phare et dévoilant tous tes muscles ! Je suis une jeune fille sensible, chuchota-t-elle en se lovant contre sa poitrine et inspirant profondément. Et tu portes un jean qui semble cousu sur toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps et lui agrippèrent les fesses, obligeant Harry à se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de lâcher un petit cri.

- Et je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas examiné chaque centimètre carré de ces nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

**De :** Les filles de Gryffondor 

**A : **Les filles : toutes les années, toutes les maisons

**Objet : **Bon sang de Merlin

Les filles, laissez tomber ce que vous faites et débrouillez-vous pour vous cacher entre ici et la Grande Salle.

Vous DEVEZ voir Harry Potter.

Nous sommes prêtes à donner N'IMPORTE QUOI pour avoir une photo de lui dans ce jean et ce pull. Sorcière Ado paierait une fortune pour pouvoir publier ça.

On vous laisse, on doit aller passer la serpillière, on patauge dans la bave, ici.

LFDG

* * *

**De : **Orla Quirke 

**A :** Toutes les filles

**Objet : **Re: Bon sang de Merlin

Ignorez ce Mmail. Avez-vous seulement idée de combien ça a été dur de convaincre Harry de légitimer notre club. Il doit poser pour des photos nous étant destinées et nous procurer des badges de membre. Hermione et Ginny ont eu VRAIMENT beaucoup de mal à le persuader que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde notre statut, ni toutes ces opportunités.

Et il est HORS DE QUESTION d'envoyer une seule photo à Sorcière Ado.

Tout membre qui sera surpris à mater Harry ce soir sera renvoyé du fan club de Harry Potter sans sommation !

Orla

* * *

**De : **Je te l'avais bien dit 

**A :** Monsieur réticent

**Pièce jointe:**OrlaMmail.mml

**Objet : **Fwd: Re: Bon sang de Merlin

Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée d'officialiser ton fan club. Elle te protège déjà !

H.

* * *

- Je me contenterai de ça en attendant de t'avoir pour moi toute seule, plus tard, soupira Ginny contre les lèvres de Harry, faisant rire sous cape ce dernier. On va directement à Little Whinging? 

- Nan, la contredit Harry, d'abord chez Patmol. J'ai deux mots à lui dire à propos de son attitude à l'encontre du professeur Rogue.

Harry laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps pour la serrer davantage contre lui, la faisant sourire, et les fit transplaner directement dans le salon de son parain. Harry se concentra intensément à l'arrivée, retenant la magie, réussissant ainsi à cacher le pop caractéristique annonçant normalement l'apparition de ceux qui transplanaient.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? demandait Sirius qui en pleurnichait de nervosité. Qu'il en finisse ! Cette attente me tue.

- Ainsi soit-il, dit Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Sirius, Juanita, et Remus sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour foudroyer Harry du regard.

- Salut Lunard, Juanita, leur sourit cordialement Harry, avant de dévisager Sirius. Patmol.

- Harry ! s'écria gaiement Lunard. Ginny, je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Lunard, répondit Ginny qui s'était avancée pour l'étreindre.

- Allez, Sirius, intervint Harry pour couper court aux politesses. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir. Assied-toi.

- Mais… hésita Sirius.

- ASSIS ! aboya Harry d'une voix impérieuse.

Subjugué, Sirius s'assit machinalement. Il cligna des yeux et lança un regard menaçant vers Harry, puis un autre vers Lunard qui riait sous cape. Ginny et Juanita observaient la scène avec amusement.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? demanda Juanita hésitante, dans un anglais qui s'était spectaculairement amélioré depuis sa dernière conversation avec Harry.

- Merci. Je prendrais bien un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

- Ginny ?

- La même chose, s'il vous plait, répondit Ginny poliment, regrettant de devoir s'asseoir plus loin de Harry qu'elle n'en avait récemment pris l'habitude.

Juanita s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de revenir avec un plateau couvert de verres. Elle leur en distribua un à chacun et, tout en servant Harry, elle chuchota.

- Vas-y doucement, s'il te plaît, il t'aime.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers son parain.

- Bien. Pourquoi hais-tu Rogue à ce point ?

- Parce que c'est un connard aux cheveux gras, indigne de confiance.

- On recommence sans les insultes irréfléchies, soupira Harry. Pourquoi hais-tu Rogue, à ce point ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, et Harry se pencha en avant et pour le regarder directement par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Parce qu'il a perverti ma cousine, hurla subitement Sirius. Tout est de sa faute !

- Bellatrix ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ouais !

Harry s'adossa à sa chaise et prit une gorgée d'eau. Ce qu'il savait de la Mangemort rendait peu probable l'hypothèse qu'elle se soit laissée influencer. Sans avertissement, il transplana.

- Où est-il allé ? demanda Sirius, déconcerté.

- C'est plutôt évident, dit répondit sereinement Ginny en enlevant ses chaussures et s'asseyant en tailleur. Vous vous plaisez ici, Juanita ?

- Oui, c'est différent. Différent en bien. J'ai décidé de me chercher un emploi ; je n'aime pas rester à rien faire.

* * *

Harry arriva à Poudlard et fit venir à lui la carte des Maraudeurs. Il localisa Rogue et il se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore, prononça le mot de passe et se laissa porter par les escaliers en colimaçon. 

- Oui, Harry ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Pourrais-je vous emprunter le professeur Rogue pour une demi-heure ?

Dumbledore dévisagea Harry, qui sentit une pression contre ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Il les abaissa légèrement, pour montrer ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, dit joyeusement le directeur. En fait, Severus, dit-il en se tournant vers son maître de potions surpris, j'insiste pour que vous accompagniez Monsieur Potter immédiatement.

- Bien, dit Rogue très circonspect, laissant Harry s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

Ils disparurent tous les deux.

Le sourire d'Albus se transforma en un éclat de rire.

- Je paierais cher pour assister à cette conversation, dit-il

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Minerva, haussant un sourcil.

- Harry va forcer Sirius et Severus à surmonter leurs différends.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Absolument pas !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? grogna Severus quand il se rendit compte où il était. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, par les sept enfers? demanda Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, grogna Harry. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos manifestations puériles de mauvaise humeur.

Il fut instantanément le point de convergence de deux regards terriblement foudroyant. Il ne s'en soucia pas, ayant décidé qu'il préférait les avoir tous les deux en colère contre lui, que l'un envers l'autre.

- J'ai dit, asseyez-vous.

Pour souligner son ordre, il se concentra fortement et libéra son vrai pouvoir. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devint électrique et ses deux aînés déglutirent et s'assirent à contrecoeur, aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre.

- Merci, dit Harry, mettant fin à sa démonstration de force.

Derrière lui, Remus sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître silencieusement du pop-corn, puis s'installa confortablement pour profiter du spectacle, invitant Ginny et Juanita à se servir.

- Je veux que vous soyez capable de travailler ensemble, expliqua aimablement Harry. Nous allons donc discuter de ce que vous vous reprochez mutuellement… (Il leva la main pour prévenir les protestations qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à émettre) et régler ça. Cette inimité n'a que trop duré. (Il se tut une seconde). Bien, Sirius, réessayons. Pourquoi hais-tu Rogue à ce point ? (Harry avait décidé de supprimer le titre honorifique de professeur pour la durée de cette conversation.)

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de voix.

- Pas d'insultes, avertit Harry, avant de rendre sa voix à son parain.

- C'est à cause de lui que Bella est devenue Mangemort. Il a corrompu ma cousine !

- Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? ricana Rogue. Tu as passé trop de temps sous la forme d'un sac à pu…

- Ça suffit, s'interposa calmement Harry. C'est votre tour maintenant. Pourquoi haïssez-vous Sirius et, rappelez-vous, pas d'insultes !

Rogue grogna et foudroya Harry de son regard le plus intimidant. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne sembla pas très efficace

- Parce que lui et ses amis (Rogue décida soudainement que la discrétion était une grande qualité et décida de ne pas évoquer nommément James dans son accusation) ont fait de ma vie un enfer et ont essayé de me tuer.

- Tu le méritais…, fut tout ce que réussit à dire Sirius avant que Harry ne lui coupe le sifflet.

- Ecoutez, à chaque fois que l'un de vous commencera à lancer des propos orduriers injustifiés je l'empêcherai de parler, alors laissez tomber. Maintenant, Severus, tu dois répondre à l'argument soulevé par Sirius à propos de cette femme.

-Je n'ai pas entraîné Bella sur la mauvaise pente, rectifia Rogue entre les dents. Pour tout dire, c'est elle qui m'a égaré. J'étais amoureux d'elle et j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts parce qu'elle en faisait partie.

Harry cilla de surprise.

- Bien, Sirius, à toi de répondre.

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer. L'effrayer un peu, oui, mais le tuer, non.

Sirius se tut un moment. Il était très difficile pour lui de rester en colère quand Harry pouvait littéralement la lui fermer à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. A contrecœur, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. C'était un acte irréfléchi et stupide.

Harry lui sourit, le félicitant d'un signe de tête.

- Et les farces ?

- C'était plutôt un affrontement, avec du répondant des deux côtés.

- Severus ?

Le professeur se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- J'y ai effectivement contribué moi aussi, admit-il à contrecoeur.

- Parfait, dit Harry jovialement. Bon, parlons maintenant de la vilaine sorcière de l'ouest. _(NdT : personnage tiré du grand classique de la littérature enfantine _Le Magicien d'Oz _de Lyman-Frank Baum)_

- Elle me disait que c'était amusant de jouer les innocentes avec Sirius, dit doucement Rogue. De prétendre être gentille dès qu'il était dans les parages. Ça l'amusait de te voir la considérer comme la seule personne de ta famille qui n'ait pas basculé du côté obscur.

- Mais… rugit Sirius.

- Et n'oublions pas qu'elle t'a poussé à travers le voile, intervint encore Harry. Ni qu'elle a essayé de lancer un Doloris sur Ginny.

- D'accord, admit Sirius d'une voix brusque. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si innocente.

- Je sens l'amitié fleurir entre nous au fur et à mesure que nous parlons ensemble.

Encore une fois, les deux hommes foudroyèrent Harry et, cette fois encore, Harry resta de marbre.

- Maintenant, si nous parlions de ce que vous avez en commun.

- Je n'ai rien… commencèrent-ils d'une même voix, en sautant sur leurs pieds.

- Assis ! rugit Harry, perdant subitement patience.

Les deux hommes se rassirent si rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne put dire avec certitude qu'il avait agi de sa propre volonté ou si Harry les y avait magiquement forcés.

- J'ai une quantité de patience limitée ce soir, chuchota-t-il.

- Outre votre penchant pour les cheveux longs, vous avez tous les deux passé trop d'années de votre vie en enfer. Severus en espionnant pour l'Ordre et Sirius incarcéré à tort à Azkaban. L'un subissant régulièrement des doloris et l'autre des cauchemars emplis de trahison. Vous avez tous les deux bien plus de choses en commun que vous n'êtes prêts à l'admettre.

Les deux hommes, en une étrange synchronisation, nièrent farouchement en secouant la tête puis regardèrent ailleurs, sans vouloir admettre l'argument. Harry leur tourna le dos et fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny.

- Je vais devoir trouver d'autres joueurs pour mon équipe de Quidditch, dit-il mélancoliquement.

Rogue fut le premier à réagir.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que vous venger de Fred et George ne vous intéresse pas, dit Harry, tout en souriant malicieusement à sa petite amie. Pas plus que de rappeler à tous que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de votre époque – du niveau de mon père. Et Sirius ne voudra sûrement pas faire équipe avec Lunard contre une nouvelle génération de farceurs.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour que cela fasse son effet puis continua.

- Je suppose que je pourrais demander à Neville de m'assister, il n'est pas mauvais comme poursuiveur quand il le veut. Et je suis sûr que Kingsley fera du bon travail avec Lunard. Aucun de vous ne voudrait être acclamé par des milliers de personnes pour une action commune. Quelle importance de montrer à tous ce que vous savez faire ou prendre votre revanche sur sept ans de farces ininterrompus, genre des cachots peints en rose. Je suis certain que vous êtes bien au dessus de ces considérations triviales et que vous préfériez continuer votre petite guéguerre infantile et laisser les autres jouer à votre place.

Il y eut un instant de silence complet dans la pièce.

- Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions, Harry, dit Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Absolument, renchérit Rogue. Peut-être est-il temps que nous grandissions un peu, ajouta-t-il comme si les mots lui étaient arrachés de la bouche avec des tenailles.

- Bon, vous devriez maintenant être capable de vous serrer la main, non ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour se faire face, avec une réticence nettement perceptible. Harry se déplaça en silence pour se placer derrière Sirius, tandis que Juanita faisait la même chose avec Rogue. Harry ôta ses lunettes et regarda Rogue avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se déplace, vaguement conscient que Juanita faisait la même chose au bénéfice de Sirius. Lentement, les deux hommes se tendirent la main, et se la serrèrent.

Ginny et Remus se mirent à applaudir en même temps. Harry rit et rejoignit sa petite amie, la soulevant pour se glisser sous ses jambes et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Il prit le sac de pop-corn que tenait Ginny et se concentra fortement.

- Voila, dit-il, le passant à Remus. C'est un portoloin réglé pour se déclencher à huit heures moins cinq. Il vous emmènera directement à Poudlard, sans avoir à traverser le parc.

Il tourna la tête en direction des enfants terribles :

- Je vous suggère de passer maintenant un moment à essayer sérieusement de surmonter vos divergences. Je ne tolérerai aucune insulte de part et d'autre. Lunard et Juanita me le diront, alors je vous le déconseille fortement.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Sirius, un peu étonné.

- Voir mon cousin, dit Harry. Il a fait un geste vers moi aujourd'hui pour la première fois et, comme le réseau Internet moldu est surveillé, je ne peux pas lui répondre par Mmail. J'ai donc décidé d'aller le voir pour discuter. Bon, j'ai plus trop de temps, on se retrouve à vingt heures.

Il ne sembla pas faire quoi que ce soit, mais lui et Ginny disparurent subitement.

- Par l'enfer, comment fait-il ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Il ne sait pas qu'il ne peut pas, répondit Rogue, avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, dit Sirius, tu te rends compte si on avait fait pareil quand on était à l'école.

Rogue éclata de rire :

- Si nous avions fait pareil, il n'y aurait plus d'école, à l'heure actuelle.

Sirius s'avança vers un buffet et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu.

- Tu veux un verre ?

- Oui, merci.

Sirius remplit quatre verres, et les passa à chacun des occupants de la pièce..

- Ton antagonisme avec Harry semble avoir disparu.

Rogue acquiesce et remonta sa manche.

- Harry a trouvé un moyen d'ôter ma marque des Ténèbres après m'avoir tiré des griffes de Voldemort.

- Ça aide, reconnut Sirius dans brusque et court aboiement de rire. Comment se passe la scolarité de Harry ?

- Le professeur assistant Potter s'en sort bien, affirma Rogue d'un ton narquois.

Sirius s'étrangla dans son verre, évitant de justesse d'arroser toute la pièce.

- Le quoi ?

- Professeur assistant. Tu sais qu'il dirige l'A.D. ?

- Et ?

- Eh bien, il leur a appris à bloquer un Doloris, en travaillant en équipe, avec un sort trouvé par Hermione. Je l'espionnais ce jour là pour savoir comment il s'en sortait, et j'ai été surpris. Je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à penser à Harry sous le nom Harry et j'avais désormais assez d'estime pour lui pour considérer comme normal qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Alors j'ai proposé qu'il devienne professeur assistant, pour que cela reste conforme au règlement scolaire, et aussi parce que je pensais qu'il le méritait.

Remus et Sirius souriaient largement :

- Sacré Harry.

Sans être encore des amis, Severus et Sirius commencèrent lentement à réparer les dégâts que des décades de haine mutuelle avaient causés.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent des messages. On adore toujours autant les lire. 

On se retrouve dans 15 jours. Portez-vous bien d'ici là.


	15. It is a hard day's night 4

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**Note :** Désolée, je cours toujours et mes réponses à reveiws s'en ressentent. Mais je les lis avec plaisir, promis !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 - It is a hard day's night (Partie 4/4)**

Le soleil se couchant lentement, dessinant des ombres longues sur l'herbe bien entretenue, quand Harry et Ginny se matérialisèrent tout près d'une futaie.

- C'est joli, dit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

Harry l'enlaça et l'entraîna hors de la zone de jeux.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Dudley soit ici, admit-il, mais la demi-sœur de Dean, qui sortirait à moitié avec Duddy, lui a écrit qu'ils aimaient se promener dans le parc en fin de journée. Voici l'email que Dudley m'a envoyé, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir fait apparaître d'un geste négligent.

- L'email ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est un Mmail moldu. Ça marche avec des ordinateurs.

Ginny fit signe qu'elle comprenait, tout en lisant le message.

- Quel changement par rapport à ce que j'ai vu dans ta mémoire !

- Ouais, concéda Harry. Et je le rejoins complètement sur la façon dont il juge mon oncle et ma tante. Lui aussi, ils l'ont négligé, même si c'est de manière diamétralement opposée.

* * *

Dudley et Sheryl marchaient lentement dans le parc, en direction des balançoires, là où ils aimaient discuter ensemble le soir. 

- Dudley, dit calmement Sheryl, regarde vers la colline.

- Oui, eh bien ? demanda Dudley en louchant vers les deux silhouettes qui se découpaient au loin.

- Je parie mon livre d'histoire que ces deux-là sont ton cousin et sa petite amie.

- Tu en es sûre ? s'étonna Dudley .

- Regarde-les en plissant les yeux.

Dudley obtempéra, ses gros sourcils froncés.

- Tu le sens ? insista-t-elle.

- Je peux sentir quelque chose, admit-il nerveusement, désarçonné par la venue si rapide de son cousin.

Ça lui ressemble un peu, même si la silhouette semble plus étoffée que dans ses souvenirs. La distance entre eux s'amenuisa, permettant à Dudley de mieux les voir. La première chose qui le frappa fut la prestance de leurs mouvements. Leur démarche donnait une impression de naturel, de mesuré, aboutissant à une stricte économie de mouvement.

Il déglutit en repensant un évènement datant de sa précédente école. Plusieurs membres de la Marine Royale y étaient venus faire une campagne recrutement, et deux d'entre eux leur avaient fait une démonstration de combat au corps à corps. Leur allure était identique à celle de ceux qui venait à cet instant à sa rencontre. On aurait cru voir se déplacer des prédateurs.

Il se concentra sur la petite silhouette féminine autour de laquelle Harry avait passé son bras. Elle avait des cheveux profondément roux, d'une couleur presque impossible pour un être humain normal. Longs et épais, ils ondulaient le long de son dos. Ses grands yeux bruns, qui lui mangeaient le visage, semblaient le sonder, malgré la distance.

- Si je n'étais pas en train de le regarder de la même façon que toi tu la regardes, je serais fâchée contre toi, Dudley Dursley, fit remarquer Sheryl.

Dudley rit et tourna son attention vers son cousin, qu'il avait vu si déprimé quand ils s'étaient vus l'été précédent. Il n'avait grandi que de quelques centimètres, mais il avait pris beaucoup de kilos. Que du muscle.

Pour la première fois, Dudley se sentit insignifiant. Il avait entendu parler de Voldemort par Sheryl, qui le tenait de Dean, et savait que tout le monde comptait sur son cousin pour le vaincre. Il se souvint de l'affreuse sensation de terreur et de peur abjecte qui s'étaient abattue sur lui quand les Détraqueurs l'avaient attaqué l'année précédente, et se dit avec un petit sourire en détaillant Harry que si le monde devait être sauvé par quelqu'un, on n'aurait pu trouver un meilleur héros.

Dudley déglutit en sentant le regard de Harry le transpercer, puis affronta bravement le regard pénétrant.

- Dudley, dit Harry en tendant sa main

Dudley la saisit reconnaissant et la serra un peu plus longtemps que la normale, pour mieux sentir la force de Harry. La seule réaction de son cousin fut un regard légèrement amusé.

- Je vous présente Ginny Weasley, ma petite amie, dit Harry en souriant.

- Enchantée, dit Ginny en tendant la main.

En entendant sa voix incroyablement douce et étonnamment mûre pour son âge, Dudley réalisa que Harry avait le même timbre de voix. L'indication qu'ils avaient vécu des choses horribles – qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais connaître – et qu'ils y avaient survécu.

Dudley prit la main offerte en la regardant dans les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il eut la conviction que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre Harry, ce ne serait pas devant lui qu'il aurait à en répondre mais devant elle – et qu'il ne pourrait attendre d'elle aucune compassion, contrairement à ce qui se passerait avec Harry.

Dudley présenta à son tour la jeune fille légèrement enveloppée qui se trouvait à côté de lui :

- Voici Sheryl, une amie à moi.

Harry et Ginny lui serrèrent la main, feignant de ne pas voir la lueur d'adoration qui transparaissait dans son regard à la vue de la légende vivante du monde sorcier.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant.

- Gin, demanda calmement Harry, tu voudrais faire un tour avec Sheryl pendant que j'ai une petite discussion avec Dudley ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle cordialement. Allons faire un tour de balançoires, proposa-t-elle en prenant la main de l'autre jeune fille. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été dans un parc moldu. Et nous pourrons comparer nos impressions sur les deux cousins.

Sheryl se laissa entraîner en riant.

- Est-elle tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Dudley.

- Ouais, affirma Harry avec fierté. Elle est étonnante.

- Elle doit l'être, pour sortir avec toi, fit Dudley, avant de déglutir quand Harry le dévisagea. Je plaisantais, précisa précipitamment Dudley.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends faire de l'humour, remarqua plaisamment Harry.

- C'est possible, admit Dudley avec une grimace, mais regarde la dégaine que j'ai. L'humour était ma seule défense quand je me trouvais face à des types plus grands et plus forts que moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'à la maison, cela n'arrivait jamais.

- Alors, commença Harry, Dean m'a dit que tu n'étais plus copain avec Piers ?

- Ouais, agréa Dudley. Piers m'a reproché de traîner avec Sheryl et a exprimé sa désapprobation de façon assez brutale. (Il grimaça soudain). Et comme j'ai désapprouvé sa désapprobation, on a décidé de régler ça comme de vrais mecs. (Il fit une pause.) Finalement, j'ai réglé ça comme un vrai mec et lui comme le lâche pleurnichard qu'il est. Mes poings me font encore mal à l'endroit où je l'ai frappé, conclut-il en regardant ses mains.

Harry s'assit sur le banc et regarda le soleil couchant.

- Ce qui m'a poussé à venir ce soir c'est que je voulais m'assurer que tu avais vraiment changé. Et je ne pouvais pas te joindre par email car les Mâche-Morts de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres surveillent les connections entre vos email et les Magicmails.

- Heu… on ne dit pas 'Mangemorts' ?

- Je leur ai donné un petit surnom pour les rendre un peu plus humain et un peu moins intimidant, expliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. Pareil pour l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

- Guerre psychologique.

- Un truc dans le genre.

Dudley prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement.

- Ecoute, je l'ai déjà dit dans cet email, je suis désolé. J'étais un sale garnement, gros et suffisant, tellement obsédé par lui-même qu'il aurait pu s'épouser. Je t'ai traité, je l'avoue, comme on ne traiterait pas un chien enragé. Je dois avouer que de temps de temps l'ignoble porc en moi essaye encore de s'exprimer et qu'il m'arrive de laisser passer quelqu'un devant moi uniquement pour pouvoir le bousculer, mais Sheryl et moi on travaille beaucoup là-dessus. J'ai même vu un psy. Qui m'a donné quelques bons conseils, après un gros psycho-baratin.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se retourna pour fixer intensément son cousin, faisant pâlir ce dernier :

- Mon Dieu, Harry, chuchota-t-il. C'est sérieux, hein ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Harry en remettant ses lunettes.

- C'est vraiment toi qui vas sauver le monde.

- Ouais, reconnu Harry embarrassé.

- Alors, je suis reçu ?

Harry lui tendit la main après une brève hésitation.

Dudley la serra de façon beaucoup plus amicale qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Salut, dit-il lentement. Je m'appelle Dudley Dursley.

- Harry Potter, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Alors, Harry, demanda Dudley avec une grimace amusée, quand tu ne combats pas des sorciers maléfiques et que tu ne sors avec ta princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ?

- Il faut que je t'explique ce qu'est Quidditch, affirma Harry. Cela ressemble à du basket, mais ça se joue sur des balais lancés à cent soixante kilomètres à heure, à quinze mètres du sol.

- Ah, tu as bien la folie dans le sang, finalement !

La réponse de Harry fut interrompue par des cris étouffés.

- Sheryl ! s'écria Dudley en se levant brusquement, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. (Il tourna sur lui-même pour observer la colline où se trouvait l'aire de jeu.) Harry ! C'est Piers et sa bande d'incapables. Vite, allons-y !

Celui-qui-avait-beaucoup-maigri commença à courir. Sa course fut interrompue par la voix de Harry qui lui sembla claquer comme un fouet.

- Dudley ! Premièrement, tu as encore trop de surpoids pour réussir à maintenir l'allure jusque là-bas. Et puis, tu ne servirais à rien si tu n'es pas en condition de te battre. Il vaut mieux arriver un peu plus tard et être capable d'intervenir. Deuxièmement ne t'inquiète pas, ils viennent de faire l'erreur de leur vie.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Dudley à Harry qui se levait et commençait à se diriger vers l'aire de jeu.

Il trottait devant son cousin, comme pour l'inciter à accélérer.

- Ginny est là-bas, indiqua Harry, le sourire diabolique.

- Mais ils sont six !

- Un jour, Dudley, je te parlerais de sa famille. Crois-moi, elle peut tous les maîtriser.

- Mais si elle ne pouvait pas ? Ils ne se battent à la loyale.

Dudley sentit soudain ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et la température de l'air autour de lui chuter vertigineusement. Sa bouche devint sèche et il tourna précautionneusement la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier souriait de telle façon que Dudley se félicita de ne pas en être la cause.

- S'ils touchent le moindre cheveu de sa tête, ils le regretteront pour le reste de leur vie.

Sa voix était grave et sembla transpercer Dudley comme un souffle glacé.

- Tu es complètement terrifiant, par moment, fit-il remarquer.

La sensation disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était survenue.

- Tu me fais confiance ? s'enquit Harry.

- Absolument pas, lui rétorqua Dudley mimant le dégoût. Tu es exactement le genre de type louche à qui ma maman ne veut pas que je parle. Tu pourrais me piquer mon quatre-heure. (Il laissa planer un court silence.) Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Harry.

- Alors, ne dit rien, lui recommanda Harry en lui saisissant le bras et le faisant transplaner sur l'aire de jeu.

- Nous sommes invisibles, chuchota Harry, surtout ne fais pas de bruit.

* * *

- Alors comme ça, tu es l'ex de Dean ? 

- Ouais, répondit Ginny .

- Pourquoi diable t'a-t-il quittée ? Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute de Dean, tu sais. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de Harry et je restais avec Dean simplement pour attendre mes seize ans. Au fond de lui, Dean le savait. Alors quand mes frères – j'en ai six, tous plus âgé que moi – l'ont menacé, il a décidé que ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre ne méritait pas de se battre. Ne lui en veux pas. En plus cela m'a permis d'avancer l'exécution de mes projets et maintenant j'ai Harry.

- Donc je ne dois pas le taper pour son idiotie ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Et toi, où en es-tu avec Dudley ?

- Et bien, répondit Sheryl en riant, a priori nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, mais il s'est montré si attendrissant quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire rembarrer, mais il a quand même tenté sa chance. J'ai trouvé que cela dénotait du courage, et j'ai décidé de tenter au moins de l'aimer comme un ami. Il s'est avéré qu'il n'était qu'un gamin complètement paumé. Ses parents ont été nuls. Je lui ai donné quelques conseils et, quand il les suivi, j'ai découvert qu'il s'avérait être parfaitement fréquentable.

- Et quand compte-tu lui avouer que tu es tombé amoureuse de lui ?

- Bientôt, assura Sheryl en rougissant. J'aime la façon dont il se montre attentionné avec moi.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous, la félicita Ginny en s'asseyant sur la balançoire et commençant à se balancer. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années !

- N'es-tu pas un peu trop vieille ?

- Pas du tout, personne n'est trop vieux pour faire de la balançoire. Il faudrait que j'en fasse faire à Harry de temps en temps; Il est impossible d'être triste quand on se balance.

Les deux filles se balancèrent pendant quelques minutes, dans un silence de bonne compagnie.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ?

Sheryl jeta un regard aux garçons et appela : "DUDLEY !"

L'un des garçons s'approcha rapidement vers les chaînes de la balançoire qu'il attrapa, interrompant brusquement le mouvement des filles.

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que Dudley ne pourra pas être ici à temps, dit le chef en riant sous cape. Nous allons vous apprendre ce qui arrive aux sorcières telles que vous et Big D apprendra ce qu'il en coûte de nous abandonner.

- Couché, Piers, bailla Sheryl. J'ai cru comprendre que Dudley t'avait donné une leçon la dernière fois.

Piers secoua moqueusement la tête et sortit un couteau de l'armée d'une poche de son blouson.

- Je suis prêt à l'accueillir cette fois, se vanta-t-il. Je vais l'égorger comme le gros porc couinant qu'il est.

Il détourna les yeux et parcourut Ginny du regard, loin d'être indifférent au t-shirt et au jean ajustés.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

- Ginny Weasley, petite amie de Harry Potter, répondit cette dernière avec hauteur.

- Hors de question que ce minable se garde une fille comme toi. Et puis, il est coincé dans son école pour criminels. Tu devrais faire un tour avec moi, histoire de voir comment se débrouille un mec, un vrai.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sonore en renversant la tête.

- Tu penses que jouer avec un couteau transforme un morveux en homme ? Je vais te dire une bonne chose. Reviens quand tu te seras battu contre des maniaques sanguinaires pour sauver ton parrain. Ensuite je t'écouterais. En attendant….

Ginny conclut en lui donnant quelques conseils, qui, bien que parfaitement imagés et détaillés, étaient sans doute physiquement irréalisables.

- Vos gueules ! grogna-t-il à l'attention de ses comparses qui riaient sous cape. Tu t'crois drôle, hein ? Et bien on va voir si tu vas continuer à rigoler.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, avertit Ginny.

- Et pourquoi donc ? plastronna Piers faisant de grands moulinets avec son couteau.

Ginny jaillit comme une fusée de la balançoire, abattant violemment son bras gauche sur le bras de Piers qui tenait le couteau, tout en plaquant la paume de son autre main sur son menton et l'envoya valser à terre.

- Parce que mon petit ami m'apprend à me battre depuis plus d'un an !

Piers roula sur le côté et récupéra le couteau qu'il avait lâché. Il se remit sur pieds instantanément.

- Tu m'as frappé ! couina-t-il, manifestement secoué. Eh bien vous autres qu'est-ce que vous attendez, attrapez-la ! lança-t-il à ses camarades.

Les cinq garçons s'élancèrent, persuadés que réduire au pas ce petit gabarit serait une promenade de santé.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Gin ? demanda Harry en annulant le sort qui les recouvrait lui et Dudley.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser un ongle et je crois que tu ne t'es pas encore entraîné aujourd'hui ?

Harry lui lança un sourire ravi :

- C'est vrai, j'ai pô eu le temps. Cela me détendra un peu.

- Essaie d'en tuer aucun, l'avertit Ginny d'un ton léger. Tu sais la quantité de paperasse que cela occasionne.

- Oh, Gin- n-ny, pleurnicha-t-il l'air désolé. Je peux en tuer un, rien qu'un ?

- D'accord, mais un seul, finit par accorder Ginny après un moment de réflexion.

- Oh, merci ! répondit Harry s'illuminant.

Il pivota pour faire face aux voyous et son sourire s'effaça. Comme précédemment, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés quand Harry les dévisagea. Prenant la mesure de son comportement et constatant qu'il respirait la confiance en lui, les gredins répugnèrent soudain à s'approcher de lui.

- Le premier qui m'attaque, je le tue, chuchota Harry et, étonnamment, ils l'entendirent distinctement, comme si ces règles insignifiantes qu'on appelle les lois de la physique pouvaient être négligées.

Le silence se fit absolu, seulement interrompu par le bruit métallique d'une des balançoires que le vent faisait osciller. Harry resta immobile, et le soleil couchant transforma son visage en ombre où seuls ses yeux brillants transparaissaient. Des yeux qui ne promettaient aucune pitié.

- Et merde ! s'exclama l'un des gars. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour attaquer un psychopathe.

Il se détourna et se mit à courir, suivit par les autres.

- Revenez, bande de trouillards ! cria Piers s'adressant à ses anciens camarades. Il bluffe, bande d'imbéciles !

Montrant un véritable manque d'intelligence, Piers courut droit vers Harry brandissant son couteau. Harry sembla devenir flou, quand il se mit à bouger. Il contra la tentative de Piers en lui attrapant le poignet et lui imprimant une violente torsion. Piers hurla alors que le couteau s'envolait dans les airs.

Harry lui plaqua le poignet dans le dos. Piers en perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra. Harry rattrapa le couteau au vol et, tout en enfonçant son genou dans le sternum du garçon, le planta dans le sol de façon à ce que la lame effleure la joue de son adversaire.

- Si j'entends dire que tu as recommencé, je reviendrai ! gronda Harry, penché sur lui, les yeux durs comme des émeraudes pures. Et la prochaine fois, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Piers parut terrifié et fit oui de la tête rapidement, pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris. Harry se releva

- Dégage ! Vite.

Piers trembla sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, sans se soucier de la grosse tache humide qui souillait le devant de son pantalon.

- Mon héros ! s'écria Ginny avec emphase en sautant sur Harry, lui enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

De son côté, Dudley s'agenouilla à côté de Sheryl, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, demanda Dudley avec circonspection, tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais d'en tuer un ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Ginny à sa place, très amusée par la question. C'est de la psychologie de base. Généralement les groupes n'attaquent qu'à la suite d'un meneur, qui donne l'exemple. Harry a indiqué ce qu'il ferait au premier qui l'approcherait, du coup, personne n'a voulu s'y risquer. Et quand l'un d'eux s'est débiné, tous l'ont suivi.

- C'était du bluff ? avança timidement Sheryl..

- Ouais, grimaça Harry.

- Dean m'avait dit que vous étiez incroyables tous les deux, mais j'avais pensé qu'il exagérait ! s'exclama-t-elle, son engouement faisant rougir Harry.

- Dudley, as-tu de l'argent sur toi ? demanda-t-il.

Dudley fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une poignée de monnaie. Harry prit deux pièces d'une livre et referma sa main dessus. Il se concentra fortement et sa main commença à luire.

- Tu sais ce qu'est un portoloin ? demanda Ginny à Sheryl.

- Dean nous l'a expliqué, confirma-t-elle.

Harry desserra son poing. Dans sa paume, on pouvait voir deux colliers en or.

- Si quoi que ce soit arrive, attrapez vos familles, puis le collier et dites 'Poudlard', vous serez en sécurité.

- Merci, dit Sheryl, les yeux de nouveau brillant d'admiration.

- De même, ajouta Dudley. Mais que ce passera-t-il exactement ?

- Vous serez amenés dans un endroit sûr, expliqua succinctement Ginny. Harry, ça te dérange si je parle avec ton cousin en tête à tête, avant que nous y allions ?

- Je t'en prie, dit Harry en s'installant sur une balançoire à côté de Sheryl, laissant sa petite amie et son cousin s'éloigner.

- Je voulais te prévenir, commença Ginny, que nous allons faire payer à tes parents tout ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry. Et ç'aurait été pareil pour toi si tu n'avais pas changé, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant en face.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit Dudley en avalant nerveusement sa salive. Quand ils se sont mis à insulter Sheryl, ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je vis dans un monde où je les ignore et où ils m'ignorent. Dès que j'aurais 18 ans, je partirai d'ici. Qu'allez vous leur faire ? Vous n'allez pas les tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Dommage, grimaça Dudley avec ironie, faisant rire Ginny.

- Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières puissants considèrent Harry comme faisant partie de leur famille et sont indignés par ce qu'on lui a fait vivre. Ils m'ont envoyé quelques propositions excellentes pour rendre la vie des responsables extrêmement déplaisantes.

-Tu es folle de lui, hein ?

-Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi il y a plusieurs années, en combattant un serpent d'une vingtaine de mètres de long, alors que je n'étais rien pour lui. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je peux enfin l'aider à mon tour.

Dudley hocha la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus. La vision qu'il se faisait de son cousin avait changé drastiquement au cours de la dernière heure. La première impression qu'il avait eu en le revoyant lui revint en force : nul, plus que Harry, ne serait capable de sauver le monde.

- Prends soin de lui, lui intima soudainement Dudley. Je viens juste de faire connaissance avec mon cousin et je tiens à lui.

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Cette expression la transforma de jeune fille très jolie en beauté radieuse.

- Quel veinard, ce type ! commenta Dursley.

* * *

- Prêt ? demanda Ginny, en parvenant à l'aire de jeu. 

- Ouais, je lui ai expliqué le problème avec les emails. Nous pourrons utiliser Hedwige au besoin.

- On retourne à Poudlard ?

- C'est ça. Ça te dit d'aller à une réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Je suis invitée ?

- Ginny, as-tu envie d'aller à la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir ? rectifia-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oui.

- Dudley, je commence à t'apprécier, dit Harry en regardant son cousin. Sheryl, ce fut un plaisir.

Sheryl s'approcha de Dudley et lui chuchota :

- Finalement avoir un petit ami est peut-être une bonne idée.

Elle se tourna pour saluer Harry et Ginny qui se gaussaient maintenant de l'air pétrifié de Dudley. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient partis.

---

Ils réapparurent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une note, sur la table, invitait Harry à passer la porte se trouvant sur le mur du fond, pour gagner le lieu de la réunion.

- Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher Ron et Hermione. Aucune raison qu'ils manquent ça.

Ginny approuva et Harry sortit de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs, localisa ses amis et s'évanouit de nouveau dans les airs. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le couple, visiblement excité.

- Tu es sûr qu'on peut faire ça Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je compte plus sur vous que sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux, affirma-t-il avec force. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés, alors, vous venez avec moi.

Ils cessèrent de protester et suivirent Harry qui franchit tranquillement la porte de la salle de réunion. La pièce était éclairée par des torches disposées sur tous les murs et par des lampes placées sur la large table autour de laquelle les membres de l'ordre étaient assis. Le silence se fit quand Harry et ses amis entrèrent, mais il fit comme s'il ne s'en apercevait pas. Il ne restait qu'une place, en bout de table. Harry sortit sa baguette pour agrandir l'espace et créer trois nouveaux sièges dans le même mouvement. Une fois que tous les quatre se furent installés, Harry se tourna vers le directeur et dit à voix basse, mais parfaitement audible pour chaque personne de la pièce :

- Pardon pour notre retard mais j'ai dû aller à Little Whinging pour régler un problème..

- Aucune importance, Harry, dit Dumbledore les yeux scintillant de mille feux. Nous allions juste commencer.

- Que font ces enfants ici ? exigea de savoir Elphias Doge, interrompant le directeur.

- Ces enfants, répliqua Kingsley Shacklebolt de manière caustique, ont combattu Voldemort plus souvent que vous.

Cela donna le coup d'envoi d'un débat entre les partisans de Harry et les ceux qui s'opposait à l'entrée de celui-ci dans L'Ordre. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne se prononcèrent pas, même s'il était évident qu'ils auraient préféré que leurs enfants, Harry et Hermione ne soient pas là.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma quand Harry le lui déconseilla de la tête.

- Laissez-les dire articula-t-il silencieusement de l'autre bout de la table.

- Harry, lui chuchota Ginny en se penchant vers lui, puis-je intervenir ?

- J'allais m'en charger, mais je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Il faut que je puisse communiquer avec Fred et George, pour cela.

Harry se pencha et attrapa un morceau de parchemin qui traînait à proximité. Il posa sa main dessus.

- Ecris là-dessus, une copie apparaîtra devant eux.

* * *

Severus Rogue écoutait la discussion en cours avec un sourire léger. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir, quand il intercepta l'échange entre Harry à Dumbledore. Au même moment, ceux qui militaient pour l'éviction de Harry tentèrent de compenser leur infériorité numérique en haussant la voix. Sevenus songea qu'ils n'étaient pas bien malins de continuer à argumenter alors qu'ils étaient manifestement en minorité. Ceux qui étaient pour Harry, c'est-à-dire les professeurs et les Weasley, essayaient d'user de logique, mais cela ne faisait que d'augmenter le volume sonore. Son regard dériva vers Ginny et Harry et il donna un brusque coup de coude à Sirius. Ce dernier sursauta et lança un regard noir à Rogue. 

- Harry et Ginny manigancent quelque chose, chuchota ce dernier.

Sirius fixa le bout de la table, et prit un air malicieux. De sa baguette, il fit apparaître un cornet.

- Pop corn ? offrit-il.

* * *

Fred et George commençaient à se lasser de la discussion. Ils envisageaient sérieusement de partir, entraînant Harry et les autres. Ils seraient sans doute plus efficaces. Les réunions interminables avaient douché leur enthousiasme d'avoir été admis comme membres. 

Ils avaient perdu le fil quand le papier qui se trouvait devant eux se mit à luire.

_Fred, George, vous vous souvenez de notre spectacle quand j'avais dix ans ?_

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent une moue amusée. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'intention de Ginny, puis sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent en direction de la table. Les lumières diminuèrent soudain et un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce. Au-dessus de tous, de petites flammes apparurent et migrèrent vers la circonférence de la table.

Prenant conscience du phénomène, tout le monde arrêta de crier et s'assit pour regarder ce qui se passait. Les flammes se mirent à converger, grandissant à vue d'oeil. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley se sourirent avec complicité et prirent leurs aises, sachant pertinemment ce qui était à l'oeuvre. Sirius partageait son pop-corn avec Remus et avec Rogue.

Toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent d'un coup, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres, puis les flammes magiques fondirent en un faisceau de pure lumière blanche dirigé vers Ginny. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et elle écarta lentement les bras. Gracieusement, elle lévita au-dessus de sa chaise. Le vent sembla se ruer vers elle, lui dressant les cheveux sur la tête, comme un halo. La lumière blanche accentuait la pâleur de sa peau, faisant paraître ses yeux plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda calmement autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et une voix voilée de tristesse retentit :

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Après une pause, elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, fixant dans les yeux tous ceux qui avaient protesté.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour oser contrecarrer la prophétie ?

Le silence dans la pièce était absolu.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle replia ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine et lentement redescendit sur sa chaise. En même temps, les lumières revinrent à la normale.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, enchaîna Harry, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer la réunion ? J'ai eu une longue journée.

- Tout à fait, renchérit Albus en souriant.( Il vérifia que personne n'avait d'objections avant de continuer) Si tu veux bien commencer Harry.

- Les gobelins ont remarqué quelque chose de bizarre à propos de notre ministre bien aimé. J'ai eu une conversation très instructive avec Mackrack aujourd'hui ; c'est le directeur du Gringotts de Londres.

-Tu as parlé avec Mackrack ? s'écria Albus, visiblement surpris, comme pratiquement tout le reste de l'assemblée.

- Euh, oui, répondit Harry. Il est sympa. Pourquoi ?

- Harry, lui répondit Hermione, la société gobeline est basée sur leur système bancaire. Les directeurs de banques sont également les membres de leur conseil mondial, dont Mackrack le président. Cela signifie que tu as parlé avec le chef de tous les gobelins.

- Ah, d'accord ! la remercia-t-il. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour être entendu de tous. Par ailleurs, reprit-il, ils resteront officiellement neutres durant la guerre, mais ils m'ont assurés qu'ils ne passeront PAS du côté de Voldemort. (Il fit une pause pour laisser s'exprimer les commentaires puis continua.) Ce serait mauvais pour les affaires. (Une petite vague de rire parcourut la salle.) Percy et Kingsley, pouvez-vous nous dire où vous en êtes ? demanda Harry avant de se rasseoir.

Percy se leva instantanément, dans sa robe impeccable :

- Notre rapport sur la corruption du Gouvernement n'est pas allé très loin. Tous les documents importants ont été détruits, toute traces de papier compromettant effacé. Mais il y a assez de coïncidences pour confirmer nos soupçons.

Kingsley renifla son accord.

- D'autre part, avec les informations que nous a fourni Harry aujourd'hui, nous avons plusieurs pistes, qui devraient nous permettre de démontrer l'existence de liens entre Fudge et les Mangemorts, même s'il n'en est pas un lui-même.

- Merci Percy, dit Harry, sans se rendre compte qu'il prenait la présidence de la réunion. Fred et George, comment se déroule notre plan ?

Les jumeaux se levèrent, déroutant certains membres qui ne voyaient en eux que des trublions.

- Nous avons acheté la licence cet après midi comme prévu. Les lieux que nous avons visités sont parfaits et nous pouvons les occuper immédiatement. Abe y travaille en ce moment.

- Attendez une minute, interrompit Hestia Jones. Abe comme dans Aberforth Dumbledore ?

- Oui, acquiesça Fred

- Il revient dans l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle, semblant très excitée.

- Pas vraiment, intervint Albus. Il a accepté d'intervenir par l'intermédiaire de Harry et il lui rendra compte, en tant que correspondant de l'Ordre.

- Quel rapport avec notre combat contre les Mangemorts ? grogna Alastor Maugrey, qui n'avait pas pris part à la discussion préliminaire.

- Ce matin Fred et George ont découvert que la licence Bièraubeurre été saisie par le Ministère il y a plusieurs années et pouvait être rachetée. En enquêtant, il ont finit par déterminer, après avoir démêlé un écheveau compliqué d'entreprises, le nom des exploitants de la Bièraubeurre. Un certain Lucius Malefoy et le groupe du même nom.

Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations étouffées dans la salle.

- Ce trafic représente la principale source financière du groupe Malefoy. La majorité de leur fortune est bloquée dans l'immobilier ou autres capitaux immobilisés qu'il leur sera difficile de débloquer sur le court terme – surtout s'ils ne savent pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire avant que tout soit en place. Aberforth, Fred, George et moi avons pris nos dispositions très discrètement et pensons pouvoir supprimer ainsi une grosse source de revenus des Mangemorts.

- Nous serons prêts ce week-end, précisa Fred. Les équipements pour la nouvelle Bièraubeurre arriveront dans les prochains jours et la production devra démarrer jeudi. En travaillant en continu, nous serons prêt au lancement le samedi.

- En suivant le plan de Harry, nous pensons porter un coup fatal à Lucius ce jour là, explicita George, car nous seront en droit de mettre fin à toute sa production de la Bièraubeurre, racheter le stock restant à bas prix aux principaux revendeurs et leur proposer la nouvelle Bièraubeurre avec une remise de dix pour cents. Nous sommes certains de pouvoir bénéficier d'un monopole quasi immédiat. - George prit une grande inspiration - Cela représente un gros investissement de la part de notre compagnie.

Harry regarda les visages autour de la table et rit intérieurement. Le plus drôle était la tête des autres Weasley qui, à l'exception de Ginny, semblait découvrir le don des deux jumeaux farceurs pour les affaires.

- Eh oui, leur lança Fred goguenard, faire des affaires c'est plus amusant que de faire des blagues.

- Parfait, applaudit Dumbledore les yeux brillant. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé m'y prendre de cette façon.

Fred et George se rassirent, le teint rosé.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait regardé Harry prendre les choses en main en souriant. En le voyant donner la parole à Percy et l'écouter attentivement, il prit une décision. Utilisant le même sort qu'avait utilisé Harry quelques minutes auparavant, il fit une passe de la main au-dessus de son parchemin et commença à écrire. Il s'interrompit juste pour dire exposer la position de son frère et répondre à Fred et George avant d'envoyer le texte sur la feuille de Harry. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin soudain couvert de mots, et lança à son directeur un regard interrogateur. Quand Dumbledore répondit à la question muette en hochant lentement la tête, Harry se tourna vers son parain.

- Sirius, où en est ta recherche sur la localisation du quartier général des Mangemorts ?

Sirius se leva et exposa l'avancée de son enquête. Harry continua sur sa lancée, gagnant en assurance au fur et à mesure de ses interventions. Les notes que lui avaient envoyées Dumbledore lui donnèrent toutes les informations pertinentes dont il eut besoin durant la réunion. Les autres membres, en particulier ses anciens détracteurs, crurent que Harry avait tout préparé à l'avance avec Dumbledore et qu'il agissait avec sa permission. Tout au long la réunion, Harry ne manqua pas de faire appel à Hermione, Ron et Ginny, les consultant sur ce qu'ils pensaient, leur demandant leur interprétation sur les faits exposés – montrant les bienfaits d'une coalition des jeunes esprits.

* * *

Après la réunion, Molly et Arthur vinrent à la rencontre de Harry et Molly le prit tout naturellement dans ses bras. 

- Je considère toujours que vous êtes trop jeunes, dit-elle doucement, avec un triste sourire. Mais je ne peux pas interférer avec le destin. Prends garde à toi et à Ginny s'il te plaît.

- Oui, Mrs Weasley, lui assura doucement Harry, lui rendant son étreinte.

- Et toi, dit Molly en étreignant Ginny. Je n'arrive pas croire que tu aies utilisé ce petit tour dans une réunion de l'Ordre. Vraiment, Fred et George ont trop d'influence sur toi.

- Oui, mais ça a marché, répondit Ginny en riant, et sa mère ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

- Qu'as-tu manigancé avec Fred et George ? demanda Arthur à Harry.

- Rien du tout, ils ont juste trouvé quelque chose d'aussi amusant que les blagues et trouvent le moyen d'y montrer leur talent. C'est juste un nouveau jeu pour eux.

Tout le monde se dit au revoir, et les quatre élèves reprirent le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là, Miss Teigne ? les alpagua Argus Rusard. Des élèves dans les couloirs la nuit. Ce sera une retenue, pour chacun d'entre vous, annonça-t-il avec jubilation.

- Vous dites ? s'enquit Harry, se plaçant devant les autres.

Rusard frémit, et son sourire s'évanouit

- Oh, je suis navré, je ne vous avais pas vu, Professeur-assistant. Veuillez m'excuser.

- Ça ira, dit Harry avec froideur et il continua son chemin, suivi par les trois autres.

- C'était trop bien, dit Ron, une fois que Rusard disparu. On aura plus jamais d'ennuis, maintenant.

Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et ils s'installèrent sur les canapés près du feu. Harry bailla et mit ses pieds sur le canapé, en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny.

- La journée a été longue, bailla-t-il à nouveau. Il faut que je vous parle de mon cousin et nous pourrons aller nous coucher.

Il bailla encore et ferma les yeux un instant.

Ginny laissa doucement courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le regarda sans y croire :

- Il s'est endormi !

- Pourquoi sembles-tu désespérée ? demanda Ron après avoir éclaté de rire avec Hermione.

- Parce que j'avais espéré une soirée câline. Il était tellement séduisant aujourd'hui, mais avec tout ce que nous avons eu à faire, nous n'avons pas eu une seule occasion.

Ron fit une drôle de tête et demanda lentement d'une voix étranglée :

- Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je m'arrangeais pour que la Salle sur Demande soit libre demain soir ?

Ginny et Hermione dévisagèrent Ron, stupéfaite. Il leva les mains en l'air.

- Je sais, mais c'est Harry dont il s'agit et je sais qu'à sa place je me sentirais mieux après avoir passé du temps avec Hermione. Je veux juste qu'on ne me donne aucun détail.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de chance très bientôt, lui promit-elle.

Ron eut un sourire béat, avant de virer au rouge en entendant Ginny rire à perdre haleine.

- Que faire de notre Belle-au-Bois-Dormant ? demanda-t-il.

- Le laisser dormir un peu pendant que je vous raconterai ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Nous le transporterons jusqu'à son lit, plus tard.

Conformément à ses voeux, ils laissèrent Harry dormir sur les genoux de Ginny, avant de se liguer pour lancer les sorts qui amenèrent Harry jusqu'à son lit. Ginny le dévêtit lentement tandis que Ron et Hermione se disait un bonsoir beaucoup plus personnel, après avoir appliqué sur eux un sortilège de silence.

- Dors bien, mon amour, chuchota lentement Ginny, embrassant Harry sur sa cicatrice. Elle le quitta silencieusement, laissant son frère et sa petite amie à leurs affaires.

* * *

Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut, se demandant comment diable il avait pu finir dans son lit. Il s'examina et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Il sourit. Une seule personne de sa connaissance avait pu lui enlever son pantalon – la dernière fois que Ron l'avait mis au lit, il avait dormi tout habillé. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était quatre heures du matin et, à part des ronflements provenant du lit de Seamus, la pièce était totalement silencieuse. Il fit basculer ses pieds hors de son lit et remarqua, au pied du lit de Ron, la présence de vêtements n'ayant normalement rien à faire dans une chambre de garçons. Il s'avança et passa la tête à travers les rideaux de Ron. Il recula rapidement, trébuchant jusqu'à ce que ces jambes heurtent son propre lit.

- Eh bien, se murmura-t-il doucement à lui-même. Voilà une image que je n'ai pas envie de revoir. Je les réveillerais tout à l'heure, avant que les autres ne se lèvent – Hermione serait mortifiée si tout le monde savait qu'elle avait passée sa nuit dans le lit de Ron.

Il se rit tout bas et alla à son coffre. Il passa rapidement un short et un t-shirt et étrenna l'un de ses nouveaux survêtements.

C'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de traverser l'école maintenant qu'il était professeur assistant – il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, encore enveloppé par les ténèbres, l'aube ne devant pas se lever avant plusieurs heures, et il se mit à faire des tours de piste. Quand il en eut réalisé une dizaine, il s'arrêta et but un peu. Ayant terminé son échauffement, il alla dans la salle d'entraînement qui se trouvait près des vestiaires et se dirigea vers les équipements de musculation.

Cette routine a été mise en place par Kingsley et Tonks à sa demande, et avait pour objectif de forger le corps de l'adolescent chétif qu'il était. Ses séances d'entraînement quotidiennes se complétaient par un petit déjeuner consistant, personnellement préparé par le terriblement-heureux-d'être-utile, Dobby.

Il commença par utiliser une planche d'exercice pour les jambes. Il adopta la position assise, utilisant des poids cinq kilos plus lourds que d'habitude. Il enleva ses lunettes et les plaça dans l'une des serviettes de l'école avant faire un mouvement de la main. Une radio prit vie aussitôt dans le coin de la pièce et Harry commença les mouvements.

Ensuite, Harry utilisa en alternance les divers équipements à sa disposition, faisant travailler ses jambes et ses pectoraux, tentant de repousser ses limites. Cela l'amusait toujours de s'entendre dire que le Quidditch lui réussissait. S'asseoir sur un balai et voler lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, mais pas de muscles. Le petits matins de gymnastiques lui réussissaient beaucoup mieux dans cette optique particulière. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup de toute façon et c'était une façon beaucoup plus agréable de passer le temps que de rester allongé sur son lit à se morfondre. Et l'effet que cela produisait sur Ginny était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Après avoir terminé sa séance d'entraînement et s'être rafraîchi, il retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se doucher. Il essaya de reproduire sa coiffure hérissée de la veille au soir, car Ginny avait semblé l'apprécier, mais sa chevelure rebelle refusa de coopérer. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était maintenant six heures et quart.

Il mit un jean neuf et un t-shirt – vert cette fois – et s'approcha à nouveau du lit de Ron. Il prit le temps de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité, grimpa au bout du lit et s'y assis en tailleur. Il remua sa main en direction des rideaux, créant un sort de silence encore plus puissant et sourit sadiquement.

- Je me demande quelle punition pourrait infliger un professeur qui trouverait deux élèves dormant ensemble ! ricana-t-il bruyamment dans une imitation assez satisfaisante de la voix de Rogue.

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent tous les deux et s'entre-regardèrent encore endormis, pendant que leurs cerveaux tentaient d'analyser les mots entendus.

Hermione se redressa rapidement puis, se souvint qu'elle était nue sous les draps, se recoucha aussi sec, avant d'avoir révélé quoi que ce soit. Ils gigotèrent tous les deux, tâchant de se tourner pour faire face à ce qu'ils pensaient être un professeur, se cognant accidentellement dans le processus.

- Professeur, commença Hermione, dont les cellules grises se décarcassaient pour trouver un semblant d'explication, tout en tentant d'attraper le drap du dessous s'entourer dedans, et ce toujours couchée sur le dos.

- A vrai dire, c'est professeur assistant, corrigea Harry avec sa propre voix, visiblement très amusé.

Les deux élèves mystifiés se figèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la face hilare de leur ami.

- Bon sang, Harry ! Tu viens de m'enlever cinq ans de vie, lui reprocha Hermione, tandis que Ron attrapait l'oreiller le pus proche pour le jeter sur le plaisantin.

- C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? demanda plaintivement Harry, d'une voix mélodramatique. Je risque ma vie et mon corps pour vous réveiller avant le reste de l'école, j'arrange le coup pour qu'Hermione puisse partir sans se faire prendre, je viole le règlement, et vous me criez dessus et me frappez avec un oreiller.

- Non, l'oreiller et l'engueulade étaient pour ton incarnation de Rogue, rouspéta Ron. J'étais en train de faire un très beau rêve.

- Je ne suis pas surpris considérant que tu dormais avec Hermione, dit sèchement Harry. Au fait, y aurait-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire à propos de votre relation ?

Les deux rougirent violemment dans un bel ensemble.

- Ahhh, grimaça Harry. Je comprends.

- Au moins, moi, j'étais en état de respecter mes engagements, le taquina Ron, à son tour.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu étais supposé faire un petit câlin à Ginny, hier soir, intervint. Hermione qui avait suffisamment redressé un oreiller pour lui faire face dans une position confortable.

- Vraiment ?

-Oui, la nuit dernière, juste avant que tu ne tombes de sommeil sur ses genoux. Je dois te dire Harry que les Weasley sont très passionnés. Il ne faudrait pas que Ginny pense que tu n'es pas attiré par elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de ne pas rougir.

- Cela devient la conversation la plus insolite que j'ai jamais eu, murmura-t-il. Parler de mon absence de vie sexuelle avec le frère tout nu de ma petite amie, en présence de sa propre petite amie également nue, laquelle je considère pratiquement comme ma sœur.

Ron lui a sourit sardoniquement :

- Et encore, toi tu n'as pas promis à ta petite sœur de réserver la Salle sur demande, ce soir, pour que Monsieur puisse rattraper son manque d'attention de la nuit dernière.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit Harry gêné. Je peux utiliser le mode Séduction de carte du Maraudeur. Patmol affirme que c'est très efficace.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Hermione, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'instruire.

- J'en sais rien, admit Harry. J'ai pas encore essayé, mais considérant que mon parrain était un chaud lapin, et que Lunard était assez bestial lui-même (ceux qui paraissent être les plus calmes le sont toujours) et ce qu'arrive déjà à faire la carte en temps normal, on peut penser que ça doit être bien. Patmol semblait très fier de ça.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

- D'accord, compris Harry. Je vous montrerai comment ça marche.

- Merci, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry regarda encore à sa montre.

- Sérieusement, dit-il, vous devriez être plus prudents. Imaginez que Neville trouve le soutien-gorge d'Hermione au pied de ton lit.

Ils virèrent une fois de plus au rouge cerise pendant que Harry descendait du lit.

- Ma cape d'invisibilité se trouve là où j'étais assis et le réveil de Lavande et Parvati va sonner dans cinq minutes.

* * *

**De : **Harry 

**A : **Remus

**Objet :** Sirius

'jour Lunard

Juste pour te dire que je n'ai pas oublié qu'on doit faire une farce à notre cher ami pour sa sempiternelle blague Sérieux/Sirius.

J'ai changé mes plans à ce propos, je ne veux pas me retrouver prisonnier de la routine à un âge si tendre.

Harry – en pleine forme

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De :** Le maraudeur intelligent 

**A :** Le fils de Cornedrue

**Objet :** Re: Sirius

Je croyais que l'obliger à faire ami-ami avec Rogue était ta blague. (_rires_)

Génial, Sirius ne va plus s'y attendre… un indice pour ton ex-professeur préféré ?

Remus

* * *

**De :** Tant que tu ne m'appelles pas Bambi 

**A : **Séléno-phobique (_NdT : Selène est une façon d'appeler la lune_)

**Objet :** Re2: Sirius

En voilà un : Sniffle méritera pleinement son nom

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De : **Cliotus Hearst 

**A : **Les abonnés de la Gazette du Sorcier

**Objet : **Le ministère se prépare à affronter l'explosif rapport 'Shacklebolt - Weasley'

**Le ministère de la magie se prépare à faire face à la publication d'un rapport explosif sur ses activités durant la première guerre contre le mage noir et sur ses activités actuelles.**

Le rapport Shacklebolt – Weasley, un dossier très détaillé enquêtant sur une éventuelle corruption ayant cours au cœur du Ministère, devra être rendu public d'ici une dizaine de jours. Des rapports préliminaires laissent à penser que sa lecture mettra certaines figures emblématiques dans une position difficile.

Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge a clamé de nombreuses fois que le Ministère a agi au mieux des intérêts de la population sorcière. Il aurait déclaré : _Le personnel du ministère a incontestablement prouvé son honnêteté et ses capacités._

D'après nos sources, Shacklebolt et Weasley vont démontrer que cette assertion est inexacte. Plusieurs Aurors confirmés ont maintenant admis que certaines informations utilisées étaient falsifiées et que les procédures ministérielles ont été contournées, sur les ordres directs de plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires du ministère. Il paraîtrait que le rapport met en cause les actions de Fudge et de son prédécesseur, Millicent Bagnold.

Le rapport a été commandité après la réhabilitation spectaculaire de Sirius Black, injustement emprisonné le massacre de Moldus. Black, qui fut l'homme le plus recherché du monde sorcier, essaye depuis de se remettre de cette épreuve.

_Cliotus Hearst (chroniqueur politique de la Gazette du Sorcier)_

_Adresse Mmail : cliotus.hearst!685231564.UK _

_ou sur notre adresse moldue lereportagedelaGdS yahoo . com_

* * *

Le premier cours de Ginny, le matin suivant, était deux heures de potions. Ce qui était autrefois un moment détestable, était récemment devenu un instant réellement agréable. 

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de Sommeil enchanteur, dit Rogue en entrant dans les cachots, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

Stuart Bradley leva la main.

- Oui, Monsieur Bradley ?

- Ne devions-nous pas étudier la potion de vieillissement ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est possible, grogna-t-il. Mais il se trouve que c'est à moi d'en décider et nous allons donc étudier ce que je demande. Maintenant qui peux me dire ce qu'est la potion de Sommeil enchanteur ? Mademoiselle Lovegood ?

- Cela vous donne de jolis rêves, dit Luna rêveusement. C'est comme la potion sans rêve, mais en plus agréable.

- Dix points pour Serdaigle, annonça Rogue. Maintenant, pour vingt points, qui peut me dire ce qui se passera si vous y ajoutez de la corne d'un Cornelongue roumain ?

Il y eut un silence comme chacun tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il savait à ce sujet. Ginny leva lentement la main.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, ou devrais-je dire la future Madame Potter ?

Auparavant, la question aurait été cinglante et moqueuse. Cette fois, c'était une taquinerie sans conséquence.

Ginny rougit, tandis que le reste de la classe se mettait à rire.

- Mademoiselle Weasley suffira, répondit-elle - avant d'ajouter 'pour l'instant', amenant un sourire sur la figure de Rogue. Cela transformera les rêves en cauchemar ? dit-elle, d'un ton autant affirmatif qu'interrogateur.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor, octroya joyeusement Rogue. Bien, les instructions sont au tableau, veuillez les suivre avec précision s'il vous plaît.

Il fit un geste de baguette et le tableau vierge se couvrit d'une écriture petite et nerveuse. Il s'assit à son bureau, et commença à noter les rédactions des sixième année. Il fut amusé de constater, quand il arriva à celui de Hermione, qu'il était scrupuleusement de la longueur demandée. Elle avait finalement appris à suivre ses instructions et obtiendrait une meilleure note, en fin de compte.

Ensuite, il se promena entre les tables pour surveiller le travail de chacun, dispensant des conseils. Il s'arrêta devant Ginny, qui travaillait toute seule, car Colin, son partenaire habituel, était à l'infirmerie cloué au lit par la grippe sorcière.

- Cette potion a l'étrange propriété, dit Rogue d'un air absent comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut, de ne marcher que certains jours du mois, si elle est administrée à des Moldus. Elle suit l'influence de la lune.

Il retourna à son bureau, ignorant le regard perplexe de Ginny. A la fin du cours, il demanda à tout le monde de déposer sa fiole de potion sur son bureau et de sortir en silence.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, l'interpella-t-il, la faisant revenir dans la classe. (Il se leva, et contourna son bureau pour venir près elle.) Je suis au regret de devoir enlever vingt points à Gryffondor.

- Mais pourquoi, Professeur ? demanda Ginny, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Rogue saisit la fiole de potion qu'elle avait préparé et la lui mit dans son sac.

- Pour avoir fait tomber votre échantillon par terre..

Ginny cilla, puis additionna le fait que Harry avait montré son enfance au professeur, la potion non prévue au programme qu'il venaient d'étudier et les commentaires codés de Rogue un peu plus tôt.

- Vous savez professeur, dit Ginny, en levant les yeux vers l'homme grand et maigre, j'ai presque envie de vous embrasser.

Elle sortit, suivie des yeux par un Rogue fort ébranlé par cette affirmation, Puis ce dernier classa lentement les autres potions, notant qu'une fiole était tombée par terre – occasionnant une perte de vingt points. Alors qu'il mettait sa classe en ordre pour le cours suivant, il s'arrêta soudainement, puis annonça :

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor, pour l'excellente initiative de Mademoiselle Weasley l'autre nuit.

* * *

**De :** L'Attrapeur 

**A :** Les Adversaires

**Cci :** Les co-équipiers

**Objet :** Match

Messieurs, j'ai réservé le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard samedi en huit (dans douze jours).

Je pense que 14h est une bonne heure pour donner le coup d'envoi. Madame Bibine a accepté de nous arbitrer.

Espérant vous y voir,

Harry.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De :** Charlie  
**A :** La famille d'équipiers  
**Objet :** Re: Quidditch 

Hohoho, les gars, ça y est !

Je suis impatient de me trouver sur le terrain et de botter le postérieur d'un certain Potter.

'Vont voir qui est la référence en matière au Quidditch.

Charlie  
--

_Draconis dominium _

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**A :** les gars  
**Objet :** Re2: Quidditch 

Ouais, j'attends ça avec impatience. Y'a un moyen que vous veniez à Poudlard d'ici là ? Nous aurons besoin d'une séance d'entraînement.

Et puis, Ginny et moi seront heureux de vous revoir.

Ron

* * *

**De :** Les très occupés  
**A :** la famille + Alicia  
**Objet :** Entraînement de Quidditch 

Alicia, nos frères semblent avoir oublié que nous devons être sept pour former une équipe, mais on te transmet la nouvelle sans tarder.

Harry a planifié le match pour samedi en huit, 14h et les autres veulent se retrouver un soir, pour nous entraîner.

Nous y rendre ne sera pas un problème car nous pouvons facilement avoir des portoloins pour Poudlard. Mais nous allons être pris toute cette semaine, alors que pensez vous de mardi prochain ?

F&G

--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Alicia  
**A :** Les diables en boite Weasley  
**Objet : **Re: Entraînement de Quidditch 

Ouais, c'est bon pour moi.

Mais je précise que je ne participe que parce que je dois un service à Fred et Georges et que je désapprouve totalement votre attitude.

A.

* * *

**De :** Bill  
**A :** Alicia  
**Cc :** la famille  
**Objet : **Re: Entraînement de Quidditch 

Alicia,

Merci de nous aider, mais sache que nous avons complètement changé de point de vue. Nous jouons seulement pour le plaisir. Nous ne leur demanderons pas de se séparer quand nous gagnerons !

Bill

PS : Les dates me conviennent.

* * *

**De :** P  
**A :** Compagnons d'arme  
**Objet :** Re2: Entraînement de Quidditch 

Désolé d'être si bref, mais je suis assez occupé en ce moment.

Coup de chance, les dates me conviennent.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraires à la loi._

* * *

**De :** Charlie  
**A :** tout le monde  
**Objet :** Re3: Entraînement de Quidditch 

C'est bon pour moi aussi.

C.

--

_Draconis dominium _

* * *

**De :** Ron 

**A :** L'équipe qui gagne

**Objet : **Re4: Entraînement de Quidditch

D'accord les gars, je réserve le terrain et je dis à Harry que les dates nous conviennent.

Je vous attends avec impatience les gars !

Ron.

* * *

Mardi avait paru un peu étrange à Harry, ainsi qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion en se rendant dans les cachots. Il avait passé toute sa journée en cours et n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était bien de pouvoir souffler un peu de temps en temps, même si cela lui paraissait un peu ennuyeux. 

- Bonjour, Harry, le salua le professeur Rogue quand il pénétra dans sa classe. Venez avec moi.

Il marchèrent ensemble le long d'un couloir à proximité de la salle commune des Serpentards et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de Salazar Serpentard.

- Ouvre-toi, siffla Rogue en fourchelangue.

- Je ne savais pas que vous parliez fourchelangue, fit remarquer Harry surpris.

- Je ne le parle pas, grogna Rogue. Mais Salazar a choisi ce mot de passe pour ses appartements et c'est impossible de le changer. Cela m'a pris deux semaines pour réussir à le prononcer correctement.

Harry rit et examina la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.

- Bienvenue dans mes quartiers privés, fit Rogue en faisant une légère révérence.

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'imaginais !

- Vous imaginiez une décoration vert et argent, ou peut-être même une salle de torture ?

- Et un système d'approvisionnement en sang frais, ajouta Harry avec une expression moqueuse.

La pièce était peinte dans un bleu sombre chaleureux et était confortablement meublée. Une partie de la pièce avait été aménagée en un grand laboratoire de potions, témoignant des expériences qu'avait faites Rogue, dans son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre.

- Asseyez-vous, Harry. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, professeur, dit Harry en s'asseyant confortablement.

- Vous m'appeliez Severus l'autre soir.

- En effet, confirma Harry. Mais j'essayais de vous rendre tous les deux fous de rage contre moi, plutôt que l'un contre l'autre.

- Ça a marché, grogna Rogue. Comme les autres professeurs, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, ou Sev, quand nous sommes entre nous.

Harry hocha la tête, puis parut surpris quand Rogue lui passa un verre de whisky pur feu

- Vous allez probablement en avoir besoin tout à l'heure. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Lors de notre cinquième année, votre père, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow étaient à l'apogée de leurs blagues et nous avaient donné pas mal de spectacles. Ce fut l'année où ils ont réussi à peindre la salle commune des Serpentards en rose. J'étais une cible de choix – la cible favorite de Sirius.

'Une nuit, Bellatrix vint me voir, et m'offrit son aide pour lui rendre la pareille. Bien sûr, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Nous avons travaillé ensemble et créé une potion fantastique. Nous avons attendu le bon moment et, quand Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch, nous avons agi. Nous avons réussi à verser la potion dans la Bièraubeurre de Sirius, pour qu'elle affecte son jugement. Nous nous sommes cachés dans un coin, sous la cape d'invisibilité de Bella, et nous avons regardé la fête des Gryffondors toute la nuit, attendant que cela agisse.

'Cela a mieux marché que nous l'avions espéré. Ils étaient les derniers debout et Minerva est venu pour les envoyer au lit. Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus et est venu contre elle et a commencé à se frotter à sa jambe.

Rogue attrapa une photo sorcière qu'il passa à Harry. La photo restituait à la perfection le regard empli d'horreur et de stupéfaction dégoûtée de McGonagall ainsi que les yeux perdus dans le vague de Sirius dont les hanches faisaient des va-et-vient frénétiques.

- Aujourd'hui encore, compléta Rogue, Sirius pense que c'est à cause de la Bièraubeurre. Et je n'ai jamais osé le confesser à Min'.

Il regarda en direction de Harry, pour voir sa réaction, et s'aperçut que ce dernier n'était plus sur sa chaise, mais en train de se rouler par terre, pleurant et s'étranglant de rire.

- Puis-je en avoir une copie, s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry, dans un souffle.

-Bien sûr, sourit Rogue. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a dit le lendemain que je lui devais un service et qu'elle me demanderait de m'en acquitter plus tard. J'ai accepté et c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Harry retourna la photo, pour ne plus être tenté de rire. Severus prit une grande inspiration :

- Voilà, elle m'a rappelé ma dette l'autre jour. Harry, Bellatrix m'a demandé de vous demander de l'aider à échapper à l'emprise de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres.

Harry en fut cloué de stupéfaction. Il ouvrit la bouche, se tourna vers son professeur et la referma dans le même mouvement. Il tâtonna pour trouver son verre de whisky pur feu et l'avala cul sec.

- Il m'en faut encore, chuchota-t-il, tendant son verre à Severus pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau. Elle folle ou quoi ? D'accord, je sais qu'elle l'est vraiment, pourquoi diable pense-t-elle que je vais l'aider ?

Harry se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

- Elle a essayé de tuer Sirius, elle a torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents de Neville, elle a essayé d'envoyer un Doloris à Ginny, elle a menti, volé, tué, plein, plein de fois. Pourquoi, par tous les diables, lui ferais-je autre chose que lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance du bout de ma baguette ?

Harry s'arrêta soudainement; il se décomposa peu à peu avant de courir vers la salle de bain. Il se mit à genoux devant la porcelaine, laissant son estomac se rebeller.

Sur sa chaise, Rogue semblait désolé. Harry revint, s'essuyant la bouche dans une serviette. Il se rassit et demanda :

- C'est comme ça que se sent Albus ?

- Quoi ? demanda Rogue, perplexe.

- Quand il doit faire un pacte avec le diable.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains et expliqua d'une voix basse.

- Comme vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort, nous n'avons plus d'espion parmi les proches de Voldemort. Quelque soit l'intensité de la haine que je lui porte, j'ai encore plus besoin des informations qu'elle pourrait nous obtenir. - Il tourna la tête et fixa Rogue - Pourriez-vous vous porter garant pour elle ?

Rogue réfléchit une seconde. Une myriade d'émotions passa sur son visage, témoignant de son combat interne.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Dites-lui que je souhaite la voir ; je ne pourrais donner ma réponse qu'après l'avoir vu en face.

Rogue fit signe qu'il acceptait la condition et se leva. Il alla vers son laboratoire et y prit un flacon jaune.

- Tenez, pour votre estomac.

- Merci, dit Harry faiblement, effondré sur sa chaise. Des fois j'ai vraiment envie d'être normal, d'avoir mes parents et de ne me préoccuper que de trouver un moyen d'embrasser Ginny dans un endroit tranquille. Pas d'avoir à prendre des décisions susceptibles de bouleverser la vie de tant de monde.

- Vous n'y êtes pas obligé, lui fit doucement remarquer Rogue. Vous pouvez toujours soumettre ces problèmes à Albus et le laisser prendre les décisions.

- Je ne peux pas me cacher derrière lui éternellement, répondit-il avec réticence. La prophétie dit que je dois tuer Voldemort. Si c'est le cas, alors je dois foutrement être sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tout le monde puisse survivre à tout ça. Harry se saisit de la bouteille de whisky pur feu et en prit une longue gorgée. Dites, cette nuit où nous avons effacé la Marque des Ténèbres, nous avons réussi à travailler tous les deux et à chasser Voldemort de votre esprit.

- Eh bien ?

- Pensez-vous que nous pouvons réessayer de mêler nos esprits et de plonger dans celui de Voldemort ?

Rogue sembla figé sur sa chaise, les yeux devenus vitreux.

- Cela peut marcher, souffla-t-il.

Il se leva soudainement et arpenta furieusement la pièce en long et en large.

- Vous saviez que c'est votre cape qui vous doit votre réputation de vampire ?

-Bien sûr, et c'est un cadeau de Minerva, répondit-il ironiquement. Je pense que ça peut marcher, reprit-il, saisi d'excitation.

Il plaça sa chaise à côté de celle de Harry.

- Mon esprit ou le votre ? demanda Harry.

-Le mien je pense, dit lentement Rogue. Ne vous vexez pas, mais j'ai plus d'expérience que vous.

Harry y souscrivit et lança un Legilimens pour entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue.

- Prêt ? demanda mentalement Rogue.

Harry lui fit savoir que oui et essaya de se souvenir comment ils avaient réussi à unir leurs pouvoirs la dernière fois. Ils firent plusieurs tentatives et échouèrent plusieurs fois avant de tomber par hasard sur la bonne solution.

- Reste plus qu'à trouver Tommy, pensèrent-ils d'une seule voix, et ils s'élancèrent dans l'obscurité.

Alors qu'ils volaient à travers le Nulle Part informe, des formes apparurent peu à peu autour d'eux, comme une des blocs de pierre. Les formes se déplacèrent à la même vitesse qu'eux pendant un moment, avant d'accélérer. Les blocs semblèrent soudain se séparer et les envelopper dans un tunnel. Ils durent s'arrêter en catastrophe quand les pavés s'élevèrent devant eux, bloquant leur progression. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, soudainement effrayés, et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient prisonniers.

- Ah Severus, mon fidèle maître des potions et le jeune Monsieur Potter, quelle charmante surprise.

La voix sifflante de Voldemort attira leur attention vers la forme qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux.

- Les deux personnes que j'apprécie le plus au monde, en un seul. Dites-moi, vous pensiez vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? Qu'il vous suffirait de me trouver et que vous me maîtriseriez avec votre pouvoir ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils, ne voyant aucune raison de mentir.

- Fous ! siffla Voldemort. Tu paieras pour ta trahison Severus, et toi Potter pour avoir toujours été une épine gênante dans mon pied. Une fois hors de ma route, le vieux fou sera facile à battre.

Il fouetta l'air de sa baguette, lançant un sort que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnurent. Ils essayèrent de bouger, de lancer un sort, quoi que ce soit, mais ils ne le purent pas. Ils étaient réduits à l'impuissance.

- Comme vous le découvrirez dans votre prochaine vie, je me suis arrangé pour vous contrôler complètement, pour que cette fois ci vous ne puissiez vous opposer à moi. Je savais que vous tenteriez quelque chose d'aussi stupide, d'aussi héroïque, se moqua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je me suis préparé, trouvant des sorts que vous n'auriez jamais osés imaginer. Et maintenant, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers eux, et dit :

- Avada Kedavra

Le faisceau de lumière verte s'abattit sur l'esprit jumeau du professeur et de l'élève.

* * *

Dans le grand hall, Ginny agrippa soudain son collier. 

- Noooon ! cria-t-elle, comme si son cœur venait de se briser, avant de s'évanouir dans un oubli miséricordieux.

* * *

C'est terminé, et ce n'est pas notre faute. C'est Jeconais qui a terminé son chapitre ainsi. 

**Note de Jeconnais :**

_Cliotus Hearst : _Le personnage de Cliotus appartient à DailyProphetReporting et est un personnage de son exceptionnel fiction The season, l'une des meilleures histoires que j'ai jamais vu. Vous pouvez la trouver (_en anglais évidemment_) sur phoenixsong . net avec le nom d'utilisateur indiqué ci-dessus. Voici directement le lien correspondant http / w w w. phoenixsong. net/ fanfiction/ stories. php? psid28

**Ou encore se retrouve dans 15 jours pour la première partie du chapitre 9 (que nous publierons en 5 parties).**


	16. Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter 1

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter (Partie 1 / 5)**

**De :** Siri 

**A :** Remi

**Objet :** Rogue

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si nul après tout. Quelqu'un qui aime le pop-corn ne peut pas être totalement mauvais.

S.

_Ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Le Loup-garou qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles 

**A :** La bestiole mâchouillante

**Objet :** Re : Rogue

Bien sur, le savoir qu'il aime le pop-corn est le meilleur moyen de juger quelqu'un ?

La prophétie de la nuit dernière m'intéresse plus que tes états d'âme concernant Rogue – d'ailleurs c'est plus facile d'écrire Rogue que Servilo.

T'as réfléchi à ce que signifiait la prophétie, dis-moi ?

R

* * *

**De :** Tu me l'as déjà faite 

**A :** Celui qui a une mauvaise mémoire

**Objet :** Re: Re: Rogue

C'est plus simple à écrire, je te l'accorde.

La prophétie? Ouais : Harry combat Voldemort, Harry gagne, Harry et Ginny se marient, et j'obtiens une nouvelle fournée de petits Potter à corrompre.

Patmol

_Ouaf_

* * *

**De :** Celui qui a des trous de mémoire 

**A :** Celui qui est tombé dedans

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Rogue

C'est un peu court, jeune homme ! (_NdT : Etudie-t-on encore Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand, de nos jours ?_)

La prophétie signifie que Harry est le SEUL à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Quoi qu'on fasse, on n'y peut rien, il va devoir tuer quelqu'un.

Remus qui soupire

* * *

**De :** Le confus 

**A :** Celui qui sait

**Objet :** Re: Re: Re: Re: Rogue

Grrr.

Grrr, Grrr, Grrr, Grrr.

Grrr!

Siri

_GrrrGrrr_

* * *

**De :** L'amusé 

**A :** L'amusant

**Objet :** Re plein : Rogue

Tu me retires les mots de la bouche.

Bon, je pense que notre boulot est d'être à ses côtés pour l'aider à supporter tout cela. En parler avec Ginny serait une bonne idée. Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris, elle aussi.

En parlant d'elle, elle était d'enfer l'autre nuit. Quelle performance. J'en ai eu le hoquet quand elle s'est mise à flotter et à parler avec cette voix incroyable. Bien sûr, J'ai remarqué que Fred et George jetaient des sorts pour l'aider, mais quand même !

R

* * *

**De :** Celui qui a loupé des détails 

**A :** Celui qui a vu pleins de détails

**Objet :** Re: Re plein : Rogue

En fait, c'était après cette petite performance que ça a commencé à m'intéresser. Voir Harry aussi sûr de lui prendre la direction de l'Ordre, hé bien, ça m'a un peu perturbé.

Je ne le compare pas à James une fois de plus, mais la nuit dernière... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Si James avait vécu, ce serait lui le chef putatif de l'Ordre, pas Harry. James était destiné à devenir quelqu'un d'important, et Voldemort l'a tué.

Sirius

_Agite la queue_

* * *

**De :** Remus 

**A :** Sirius

**Objet :** James

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, notamment à la lumière des événements de cette nuit. Harry aurait pu être James, et Ginny aurait pu être Lily. Mais seulement en apparence. Je ne suis pas convaincu que James serait devenu notre chef, quelque soit mon affection pour lui.

N'as-tu pas remarqué que Harry et Dumbledore partagent une magie profondément similaire. James, aussi puissant qu'il ait pu être, n'était pas ainsi.

Lunard

* * *

**De :** Ne soyons pas trop sérieux 

**A :** L'autre Maraudeur

**Objet :** Re: James

Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne le rabaissons pas trop. La nuit dernière, on a vu ce qu'on espérait – on est sûr que Harry a l'étoffe d'un chef. Je le suivrai en enfer, s'il le fallait. Quand il choisit ses amis, il prend les meilleurs.

Ce serait bien si on pouvait dîner avec lui, demain.

S.

PS : T'as vu, plus de blague à la Sirieux

---

**De :** J'le crois pas

**A :** Patmol

**Objet :** Blagues

Vraiment ? Harry a vraiment accompli l'impossible, alors…

Puis-je faire remarquer que te forcer à dépasser ton inimité avec Severus n'est pas la blague qu'il t'a promise ?

Tu veux le Mmailer pour demain ?

Lunard

---

**De :** J'le crois pas non plus

**A :** Celui-qui-en-sait-trop

**Objet :** Re: Blagues

Ca y est ! Tu m'as mis d'une humeur de chien.

Ouais, je le Mmail.

La journée avait si bien commencé !

S.

_Geint pitoyablement_

* * *

**De :** Oncle Sirius 

**A :** Harry

**Objet :** Demain

Harry mon garçon,

J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée – et que t'as pas passé trop de temps à embrasser Ginny.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus et moi pensons vous rejoindre demain pour le dîner, Ginny et toi.

Et si je promets sur la tombe de Lunard de ne plus jamais faire de plaisanteries à la Sirieux, laisseras-tu tomber la farce que tu m'as promise ?

L'adorable Patmol

_Un ouaf plein d'espoir _

* * *

**De :** Fred (ou bien George) 

**A :** Celui-qui-a-embrassé-notre-soeur

**Objet :** BABA (_NdT : La Bièraubeurre authentique du Brave Abe_)

Harry, quand t'auras une seconde, pourrais-tu transplaner jusqu'à la boutique ? On doit te tenir au courant de nos progrès.

George (ou bien Fred)

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se servit une tasse de thé tout en surveillant la Grande Salle. Comme cela arrivait souvent, ses yeux restaient fixés sur la table des Gryffondors. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient en pleine conversation, pendant que les élèves autour d'eux parlaient à voix basse, essayant de ne pas les déranger. 

Tous les trois étaient manifestement considérés comme les représentants de Harry quand ce dernier était absent. Même les septièmes années leur jetaient occasionnellement un regard pour s'assurer que leur attention n'était pas requise.

Elle levait la tasse et ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la table des Poufsouffles, lorsqu'un cri à fendre le coeur retentit dans la salle. Ses yeux volèrent vers l'origine de ce son – Ginny Weasley – et elle vit avec horreur celle-ci crisper ses mains sur son collier, avant de s'évanouir.

Le cri résonnait encore contre les murs, imprégnant son esprit d'une façon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le coeur. Elle se tourna vers Albus mais ce dernier était déjà auprès de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de l'avoir vu bouger - un peu, songea-t-elle, comme Ginny le lui avait décrit à propos des soudains déplacements de Harry.

Albus s'agenouilla puis se détourna. Un feu apparut face à lui et d'une voix puissante il cria

- Aberforth Dumbledore !

- Albus ?

Une autre tête apparut dans les flammes. L'air de famille était flagrant.

- Comment marchent les colliers que tu as donné à Harry et Ginny ? demanda Albus, puissance et inquiétude émanant de lui.

- Cela relit leur magie l'une à l'autre. Pourquoi ?

- Ginny vient juste de s'évanouir après avoir crié et agrippé son collier.

La tête dans le feu se figea une seconde et pâlit.

- Trouve Harry ! Tout de suite ! J'arrive.

Albus fit volte face, laissant mourir le feu derrière lui, tandis que Minerva et les autres enseignants le rejoignaient. Madame Pomfresh était déjà à genoux à côté de la jeune fille pour l'ausculter, assistée d'Hermione.

- Harry est à Poudlard, affirma Dumbledore d'une voix convaincue. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où il est. Je veux que cette école soit fouillée de fond en comble. Que les préfets…

La voix d'Albus s'éteignit, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Hermione le regarda décontenancée et frappa des mains.

- Dobby !

- Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Dobby, en apparaissant dans un pop.

- Écoute bien, Dobby, dit Hermione, toujours à genoux. On pense que Harry a des problèmes. On sait qu'il est dans l'école mais on ne sait pas où. On doit le retrouver le plus vite possible.

Les yeux de Dobby s'écarquillèrent et il prit un air horrifié. Il se retourna et claqua précipitamment des mains. Deux douzaines d'elfes de maisons apparurent en une rapide série de pop.

- Monsieur Harry Potter est en danger, leur dit Dobby, la voix ferme. Trouvez Monsieur Harry Potter et avertissez Dobby immédiatement!

Les Elfes de maison hochèrent la tête de concert, et disparurent dans un "pop".

- Les elfes vont trouver Harry Potter rapidement, dit Dobby. Dobby cherche aussi.

Sur ce l'elfe disparût à sont tour.

- Est-ce que Hermione ne vous donne pas parfois l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ? chuchota McGonagall au Professeur Chourave, à côté d'elle.

- Tout le temps.

- Merlin soit loué, répliqua McGonagall. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi.

- Les elfes de maison ont trouvé Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit Dobby, réapparaissant dans la Grande Salle. Il est inconscient dans les cachots de Severus Rogue. Le professeur Rogue est dans le même état.

- Merci Dobby," dit Dumbledore.

Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas attendu : ils couraient déjà vers la porte, en direction du bureau du professeur, proche de la salle commune des Serpentards. Minerva vérifia d'un coup d'oeil qu'on s'occupait bien de Ginny et commença à les suivre, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait tout simplement transplaner. Elle le fit, s'évanouissant dans l'air pour réapparaître face à la porte de Rogue. Albus apparut au même instant.

- Tous les appartements des professeurs sont protégés, expliqua Dumbledore à Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient à bout de souffle. Je peux entrer mais pas les sortir de là sans ouvrir la porte.

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai des problèmes pour ouvrir la porte de Severus, admit-il un peu embarrassé en fronçant les sourcils.

Il siffla à l'intention de la porte et attendit. Il soupira et essaya de nouveau.

- C'est en fourchelangue ? demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore acquiesça et essaya pour la troisième fois.

- Les quartiers du professeur sont les plus sécurisés du château, expliqua calmement McGonagall. Ils doivent être à l'épreuve des farceurs.

Sur un dernier essai la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Albus se précipita à l'intérieur.

Harry et Severus reposaient sur le plancher, parfaitement immobiles. Hermione marcha jusqu'à Harry et tâta son cou d'une main tremblante.

- Je sens son pouls, souffla-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux. Faible, mais régulier.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en prenant Severus dans ses bras. Minnie, prenez Harry et transplanez-le à l'infirmerie.

- On vous retrouve là-bas, dit Hermione. Viens, Ron.

Les deux élèves sortirent en courant, pendant que Minerva agitait sa baguette en direction de Harry, le faisant léviter à l'extérieur de la pièce. Albus la suivit, sans même utiliser sa baguette. Aussitôt hors d'atteinte des protections, elle empoigna le jeune homme et prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour le transplanage d'escorte. Elle ferma les yeux et se propulsa avec lui vers leur destination. Une seconde plus tard, ils réapparurent.

- Placez-le là, Min, ordonna Pomfresh, indiquant le lit attenant à celui où Ginny reposait déjà.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Toujours inconsciente, mais en bonne santé. Placez Rogue à côté de Harry, Albus.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? demanda Albus.

- Mumm, répondit l'infirmière répondit, tout invoquant des sorts. Hermione, dit-elle, lorsque la jeune fille s'encadra soudain à la porte. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, veiller sur Ginny ?

Hermione s'exécuta, et Minerva laissa la place à la jeune sorcière qui se mit immédiatement à murmurer des sortilèges de soins.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Ron, d'une voix inquiète.

- Nous n'en savons encore rien, dit Albus dans un soupir. Je vais aller rassurer les élèves sur le sort de Harry. Minnie, je présume que vous restez ici ?

- Tout à fait.

Elle regarda Albus marcher jusqu'à la porte, puis s'assit à l'écart. Elle eut la surprise de voir Ron la rejoindre, un instant après.

- Je me sens tellement inutile, souffla-t-il.

- Je vous comprends, Monsieur Weasley, répondit Minerva sur le même ton.

- C'est Harry, vous comprenez, c'est lui le héros. Il n'est pas supposé passer la moitié de sa vie dans le coma. Et ma soeur devrait être heureuse avec lui, pas hurler comme si son âme avait été déchirée en deux morceaux. Cela m'effraie, vous savez, ils sont si liés qu'ils constituent chacun le point faible de l'autre.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir accepté leur relation désormais, nota doucement McGonagall.

C'était la première fois que Ron se confiait ainsi à elle et elle était curieuse de voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose de plus profond sous ses extérieurs si ostensiblement Gryffondors.

- Une fois surmonté mon premier réflexe, ouais. C'est un rapprochement logique : ils ont tous les deux subi beaucoup de choses et ont été possédés par Voldemort. Quand j'ai pris le temps de réellement les observer, j'ai vu qu'ils changeaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Lui perd sa froideur et sa méfiance et il sourit. Et elle, elle semble avoir trouvé la paix qu'elle recherchait depuis sa première année.

- Vous avez dit "Voldemort".

- Oui, confirma Ron. Il est le responsable de tout ça vous savez ? C'est de sa faute si mon meilleur ami est de nouveau inconscient, c'est de sa faute si ma soeur repose là, comme un cadavre.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ça ?

- Parce que personne d'autre ne peut atteindre Harry.

- Cela pourrait être le Professeur Rogue.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait répondre. Ron soupira doucement et se tourna pour la regarder en face.

- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry lui fait confiance, cela me suffit.

- Vraiment ?

- Maintenant oui. Je ne douterais plus de lui de nouveau. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur, je ne la referais pas.

- Vous m'avez tout l'air de devenir adulte.

- J'essaie, confirma Ron en soupirant. Vous savez que le match de Quidditch ne compte pas ? Nous n'allons pas leur demander de rompre quand nous gagnerons.

- Vous avez l'air bien certain de votre victoire.

Ron rit doucement en se redressant.

- Je ne le suis pas, admit-il. Pas du tout. Surtout cette année, où Harry prévoit tout et cherche à tout planifier. Il ne s'est sûrement pas mis dans une situation où il risquerait de perdre. En tout cas, pas sans un bon plan de secours.

McGonagall sourit hocha la tête. Ils se retournèrent de concert en entendant Hermione annoncer :

- Elle se réveille.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Aberforth Dumbledore entra, à bout de souffle.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je souhaiterais avoir la puissance de Monsieur Potter, se plaignit-il. Alors, où en sommes-nous ici ?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui cloche chez Severus et Harry, soupira Madame Pomfresh. Ils sont en vie, mais je n'arrive pas à les faire réagir. Ginny est en train de se réveiller.

Abe s'avança de la jeune fille toujours livide.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et gémit "Harry!" avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Ron quitta Minerva, passa en coup de vent devant le vieil homme, et étreignit fermement sa soeur.

- Tout va bien, Ginny, il est en vie, la rassura-t-il.

Ginny se figea et s'écarta doucement pour voir son frère.

- En vie ? murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues.

- Regarde, lui dit Ron inclinant la tête vers la gauche.

Ginny se dépêtra des bras de Ron, et trébucha jusqu'au lit de Harry, vérifiant par elle-même qu'il respirait encore.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il a, expliqua doucement Ron, s'approchant d'elle pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne le sens pas, dit Ginny baissant la tête, il est parti

- Il y a encore de l'espoir, Ginny, dit doucement Aberforth. Il respire toujours.

- Mais il n'est plus là.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne le perçois pas ?

- C'est ça. Depuis que vous nous avez donné ces colliers, je pouvais toujours sentir sa présence, vous voyez ? Il était toujours là, dans mes pensées, je ne le remarquais presque plus. Et soudainement il est parti. (Sa voix enflait en même temps que son émotion). Il n'est plus là désormais ! Je ne peux plus le percevoir !

- Dors, dit doucement Abe, posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Ginny sombra dans le sommeil sans un mot. Abe marcha jusqu'à Harry et plaça sa main sur son front.

- Son esprit est là, dit-il lentement. C'est un bon signe.

- Alors, pour quelle raison est-il inconscient ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas la moindre idée, soupira Abe. Sait-on ce qu'ils faisaient ?

- Pas même un indice. Je sais que Rogue voulait parler à Harry de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Harry avait prévu qu'on se voit après.

- Bien, dit doucement Albus. Je pense que la seule chose que nous puissions faire est d'attendre.

Il invoqua négligemment un fauteuil confortable et s'y assit.

* * *

**De :** Remus 

**A :** Sirius

**Objet :** Bon dieu où es-tu ?

Il y a une urgence. Nom de dieu où es-tu ?

R.

* * *

**De :** Sirius 

**A :** Remus

**Objet :** Re: Bon dieu où suis-je?

A Londres. Je te rejoins à la cabane Hurlante tout de suite.

_Grondement _

* * *

**De :** Fred 

**A :** George

**Objet :** Bordel

Hé mon vieux, t'es au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

F.

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** George 

**A :** Fred

**Objet :** Re: Bordel

Bien sûr. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont rapidement trouver ce qu'il a. Penses-tu qu'on devrait reporter nos projets pour la Bièraubeurre ?

G

--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** Freddie 

**A :** Georgie

**Objet :** Projets

Non, vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'on doive décaler quoi que ce soit. Harry serait contre et on doit faire comme si il allait s'en sortir.

F

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse _

* * *

**De :** George P Bête Sauvage 

**A :** Frederick Von Sexe Machine

**Objet :** Re: Projets

Et s'il ne survit pas ?

G

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Baron Von Sexe Machine 

**A :** Bête Sauvage

**Objet :** S'il ne survit pas…

Alors on ressort notre vieux plan et on se débrouille tous seuls.

F.

--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Légèrement nerveux 

**A :** Le courageux

**Objet :** Se débrouiller tous seuls

Oui, tu dois avoir raison. La prophétie annonce que seul Harry peut tuer Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas sur d'y croire vraiment.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui puisse résister à quelques tonnes d'explosifs.

Donc, on utilise le sortilège qui transforme notre sang en nitroglycérine, on se fait "attraper" par les Mangemorts, Voldemort nous fait amener pour nous interroger, on déclenche notre dispositif, on emmène avec nous le maximum de monde et laissons comme épitaphe un gigantesque panache de fumée et un feu de tous les diables.

G.

--  
_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Tu n'es pas le seul 

**A :** La seule personne avec qui je peux faire ça

**Objet :** Améliorations

Notre plan était ce qu'on avait de mieux l'année dernière, mais on peut faire mieux maintenant. Par exemple, en profiter pour faire la promotion de FSF. Comme nous laisserons l'affaire aux filles, nous sommes certains qu'elles seront à l'abri du besoin.

Nous pouvons mettre un peu plus de moyens et nous arranger pour que l'explosion fasse apparaître dans le ciel : "L'annihilation des Mangemorts vous a été offert par FSF".

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Fred

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Co-génie 

**A :** Co-génie

**Objet :** Re : Améliorations

C'est une excellente idée. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à mettre en place. Si nous réalisons l'explosion dans un champ magique, on devrait pouvoir écrire tout ce qu'on veut et même le pire, nous serons morts après, de toute façon. Rajouter des éclairs serait bien, non ? Une sorte de hommage à Harry.

Cela dit, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à aller jusque là, que Harry va se marier avec Ginny et nous fabriquer une nombreuse couvée de jeunes prodiges à éduquer.

George

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Mega-impressionéAL1 

**A :** Mega-génial

**Objet :** Gamins

Très bien vu. Les enfants des deux personnes les plus puissantes que nous connaissons risquent d'être terribles à leur tour. Pense un peu aux blagues que nous pourrons leur montrer.

Cela ne va pas être évident, mais si nous nous appliquons à paraître responsables devant Harry et Ginny, nous devrions arriver à les persuader de nous confier leurs mômes de temps en temps. Comme ça, nous pourrons leur montrer le droit chemin dès leur plus jeune âge, modeler leur jeune esprit pour en faire des Weasley pur sucre.

Nous avons inventés plein de tours à portée d'enfants de trois ans. On verra avec eux ce que cela donne.

Frederick Von Sexe Machine

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Ouverture prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De :** Lady Belladone 

**A :** Le gardien des serpents

**Objet :** Voldemort

Rogue,

Je ne sais pas ce que Potter a fait l'autre soir, mais Voldemort est dans un drôle d'état. On dirait qu'il a reçu un sort Spectral. D'après Lucius, il a juste crié "Potter", avant de perdre conscience.

Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi excitée.

Bella

* * *

**De :** Pansy Parkinson 

**A :** Maman

**De :** Dernières nouvelles

Juste le temps de te mettre un petit mot… Je viens d'entendre Dean Thomas dire que le cousin de Potter sortirait avec la sœur moldue de Thomas et qu'ils habiteraient à un endroit qui s'appelle Little Whinning. Si notre Seigneur les enlevaient, Potter volerait à leur secours, en bon petit Gryffondor.

Pansy

--

_La Vérité est dans la Pureté_

* * *

- _Stupéfix_, dirent ensemble Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Lavande Brown et Susan Bones. 

Pansy eu à peine le temps de lâcher un "oh" étranglé avant d'être propulsée contre un mur et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Allez, dit allègrement Blaise. Il faut nous mettre dans un endroit tranquille, avait que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lavande. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'on fait ça pour Harry et qu'elle est une Lèche-Mort.

Après un instant de réflexion, Blaise eut l'air embarrassée.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, C'est une habitude de Serpentard. Quand on fait quelque chose, on le fait discrètement.

Padma jeta un sort de lévitation sur la jeune fille à terre.

- Bien, emmenons-là à la tour d'astronomie.

Les six fille, entourèrent le corps flottant de la jeune fille inconsciente et l'escortèrent à travers l'école. Les étudiants qui les croisèrent jugèrent qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de savoir de quoi il retournait et leur cédèrent le passage, le regard consciencieusement fixé sur le plafond ou le plancher quand ils passaient à proximité.

En haut des marches, sur la terrasse, après l'avoir délestée de sa baguette, elles installèrent Pansy sur un cadre en bois sommaire, de façon à ce qu'elle regarde en direction du parapet.

- _Enervate_, dit Blaise, jetant le sort à Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que... grogna Pansy, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour, Pansy, dit Blaise. Nous avons cru comprendre que tu étais une méchante fille, et on ne peut vraiment pas tolérer que de méchantes filles se mêlent de choses qui ne les regardent pas.

- Zabini, de quoi parle-tu bordel ? demanda Pansy en pâlissant.

Padma marcha jusqu'à la prisonnière et la gifla violemment du dos de la main.

- Pas de mensonges, dit-elle calmement.

Pansy lécha le sang qui lui dégouttait du nez.

- Tu m'a frappée, s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix incrédule.

- Exact, acquiesça Padma. Tu es une pourriture. Une sale raciste, Je te hais toi et tout ce que tu représentes.

- Ok soeurette, dit Parvati, la tirant en arrière doucement. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

- Mais…, se plaignit Padma.

- Je sais, soeurette, je sais. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien la gifler un peu. Mais on ne peut faire çà, on s'abaisserait à son niveau.

- Des mots, renifla Padma. Traiter quelqu'un comme il te traite ne te rend pas aussi vil que lui.

- Nous savons pertinemment toutes les deux que tu es meilleure que moi en rhétorique. Mais, demande-toi si c'est ce que ferait Harry.

- Non, admit-t-elle à regret. Il ne ferait pas ça.

- Tu vas te faire virer pour m'avoir frappé, cria Pansy.

- Bien, dans ce cas, Je ne peux pas laisser Padma partir seule, dit calmement Susan.

Et elle s'approcha et la gifla à son tour.

- Oh, quel magnifique comportement Poufsouffle, ironisa Pansy. Se réjouir de frapper quelqu'un qui ne peut se défendre.

- C'est vrai, je suis typiquement Poufsouffle, répliqua Susan. Tu l'as mérité et je le fais par loyauté envers Harry. Pour que justice soit faite et par loyauté, mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

- De toute façon, intervint Blaise, on commence à en avoir un peu marre que tu nous espionnes. On t'a amenée ici pour te persuader d'arrêter.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention et, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnera, je m'assurerai que vous deveniez servantes pour les Mangemorts, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, gronda Pansy à ses geôlières.

Blaise fit un pas en avant et frappa violemment Pansy.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai envie de faire çà depuis des années. (Elle regarda Pansy de nouveau.) T'es vraiment bornée, hein ? Voldemort ne va pas gagner. C'est Harry qui va gagner.

- Potter ? renifla Pansy avec dédain. Un peu de sérieux !

- Tu ne saisis pas ? répondit Blaise. Regarde nous : deux Gryffondors, deux Serdaigles, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard, toutes travaillant de concert, toutes agissant pour un ami commun. Toutes te punissant pour avoir essayer de séparer Harry et Ginny. Sur qui Voldemort pourrait-il compter de la même manière ? Sur personne. Parce que tous les Mâche-Mort le suivent pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Crève, Zabini, lança Pansy.

Luna poussa Blaise de côté et fixa la prisonnière. Elle se pencha en avant, pour avoir les yeux à la hauteur de ceux de la Serpentard. Pansy lui cracha au visage, sans pour autant réussir à faire ciller Luna.

- Excuse-moi une seconde, dit Lavande, faisant reculer Luna et giflant Pansy à toute volée. Je ne peux pas laisser une Serdaigle, une Serpentard, et une Poufsouffle avoir tout le plaisir, dit-elle gaiement. Luna, tu peux continuer, je t'en prie, dit-elle en libérant le passage.

- C'est inutile, dit rêveusement Luna. Elle croit de tout son petit coeur mesquin, qu'elle passera le reste de sa vie à genoux pour servir personnellement Voldemort.

Elle se recula et caressa doucement le visage de Pansy.

- C'est ce que tu attends n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu espèce de cinglée ?

Luna se pencha tout près et chuchota comme une conspiratrice.

- Les narbuckles. Ils me disent tout. Ils me disent que tu ne changeras pas, confia-t-elle à la Serpentard horrifiée. Ils me disent que tu dois mourir.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Pansy.

- Tu ne les entends pas ? soupira joyeusement Luna. Ils me parlent à moi. Ils veulent que tu meures car ainsi ils pourront danser dans ton sang. Ça les rend tellement heureux.

- Euh, Luna ? protesta Parvati. On ne va pas la tuer.

- Bien sur que si, répliqua innocemment Luna. C'est pour çà qu'on la placée ici. Regarde, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de couper cette corde.

- Tu as dit qu'on la montait ici pour pouvoir la terrifier, protesta Susan. Pas commettre un meurtre.

- Mais son âme est déjà morte, dit gaiement Luna. C'est tout noir, comme du goudron. Pas un signe de vie là-dedans.

- Mais… commença Padma avant de secouer la tête. Je savais que tu étais un peu cinglée, mais si tu fais çà, et bien je ne vais pas rester ici à regarder.

- Moi non plus, acquiescèrent Parvati et Lavande ensemble.

- Vous pouvez me compter en dehors de ce coup aussi, dit Susan.

- Attendez ! cria Pansy, tandis qu'elles commençaient à s'en aller. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule avec elle !

- Mais non, répliqua Susan. Tu vas avoir aussi la compagnie de Blaise.

- Je dois m'assurer que Luna ait un alibi, ricana Blaise. Tu me connais, chère Pansy, en bonne Serpentard la mort ne m'effraie point.

- Mais…, dit Pansy, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

- On ne fait rien du tout, nous, rectifia affablement Padma. C'est Luna. On choisit juste de ne pas l'arrêter.

- Ils veulent du sang, les narbuckles, chanta Luna, dansant joyeusement. Ils sont si heureux, ils vont bientôt en avoir. (Elle s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Pansy bien en face une fois encore.) Ils ne t'aiment pas, annonça-t-elle dans un chuchotement à faire frémir.

Les quatre jeune filles disparurent, laissant Luna, Blaise avec Pansy entre elles. Luna valsa devant Pansy, avant d'attraper une corde et de l'utiliser pour faire pendre Pansy dans le vide.

- Tu sais, dit-elle rêveusement à Blaise. Tuer quelqu'un c'est encore meilleur que le chocolat.

- Attend ! hurla Pansy. Je t'en prie, pour l'amour du ciel, je t'en prie, attend.

- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi au "ciel" ? cracha Blaise. Tu as essayé de séparer Harry et Ginny, tu as transmis des secrets aux Mangemorts.

- Je ne recommencerais jamais plus ! hurla Pansy.

- Chut, dit Luna d'un ton apaisant. Hurler risque de faire tourner ton sang et le rendre amer et aigre pour les narbuckles. Et ils ne seront pas contents. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera une mort rapide. Seulement deux secondes de peur durant la chute, avant que tu ne heurtes le sol. Tu devrais mourir instantanément. Quoi que, peut-être pas : le sol est un peu meuble aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les narbuckles s'en fichent si tu n'es pas tout à fait morte. Même si tu n'est qu'un tout petit peu morte, cela leur suffira.

- T'es folle à lier, souffla Pansy.

- Ho non, dit Luna, grimpant sur le parapet pour la regarder en face. Je suis la seule personne qui voit le monde tel qu'il est. Ce sont tous les autres qui sont fous.

- Au secours ! s'époumona Pansy.

- _Sourdinam_, ricana Luna, tirant sa baguette de derrière son oreille. Là, chantonna-t-elle, maintenant tu ne peux parler que tout bas. C'est mieux, non ? Si tu demandes pardon gentiment, je l'annulerai avant de te pousser par-dessus bord. Tu veux certainement que tout le monde puisse entendre tes hurlements pendant ta chute, non ?

- Ne la laisser pas m'approcher, tenta de crier Pansy, mais ne parvenant qu'à chuchoter avec force. S'il te plaît.

- Désolée, répondit Blaise. Mais on ne peut se permettre de te laisser raconter à tes parents ce qui s'est passé et, comme on ne peux pas te faire confiance, je vais devoir laisser Luna te tuer.

- Je ne le dirais à personne, je le jure.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Blaise d'une voix indifférente.

- Je jure, sur ma magie, de ne jamais rien dire à personne de ce qui se passe à Poudlard !

Un halo lumineux apparut du cadre en bois sur la gauche de Pansy, là où avait été posée sa baguette magique.

- Ça suffira ? demanda Susan.

- Oui, c'est bon, dit Padma, surgissant derrière Pansy.

Elle tira une autre corde, ramenant Pansy sur le parapet.

- Que... que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pansy déconcertée, aussi fort que lui permettait le sort.

Elle fut totalement ignorée.

- Luna, c'était parfait, dit Blaise, étreignant la blondinette. T'es incroyable.

- Elle a raison, acquiesça Parvati, se joignant à elles. Tu m'as donné la chair de poule.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment folle, dit Luna, les yeux baissés.

- Nous le savons, dit Lavande d'une voix douce. Nous sommes tes amies désormais, tu es l'une d'entre nous.

- Vrai ? demanda Luna, laissant échapper une larme.

- Oui, affirma Susan, prenant du recul. (La Poufsouffle regarda le groupe qu'elles formaient, un léger sourire aux lèvres.) Nous sommes telles que Harry le désire; des amies de chaque maison, travaillant ensemble pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? essaya de crier Pansy.

Les six filles se tournèrent vers elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, commença la Serpentard, Harry a dit que lorsque les maisons travaillent de concert, il n'y a rien qui ne soit réalisable. Parvati et Blaise ont imaginé le plan, Susan, Lavande et Padma ont fourni les sortilèges. Et Luna a joué ça à la perfection.

- Et toi, ma chère, compléta Blaise, tu t'es complètement faite avoir.

- Mais…, Pansy fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Je veux dire, à part me terrifier.

- Oh, nous ne t'avons pas seulement terrifiée, dit Susan d'un ton suffisant. On t'a forcé à te jeter un sort sur toi même.

- Quoi !?

- "Je jure, sur ma magie, que je ne dirais jamais rien à personne de ce qui se déroule à Poudlard", cita Susan. Nous avons ensorcelé le cadre de bois pour qu'il devienne une extension de ta propre baguette. Nous l'avons en outre enchanté avec un sortilège de Serment et t'avons laisser faire le reste.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Blaise. J'aimerais bien voir comment tu te débrouilles dans la vie en tant que Cracmol

- Quoi !?

- Elle n'est pas très prolixe lorsqu'elle est stressée n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Padma. Ni très brillante, d'ailleurs. Cela signifie, Parkinson, que si tu tentes de briser ton serment, tu perdras toute ta magie, et tu deviendras Cracmol.

Pansy les regarda, bouche bée. Lavande se plaça derrière elle et la libéra. Pansy chuta douloureusement sur ses genoux.

- Je te suggère de t'en aller maintenant, ma petite, dit froidement Parvati. Pour ta gouverne, on avait évoqué l'idée de te tuer, mais nous nous sommes dit que Harry n'apprécierait pas. La prochaine fois, sera la dernière.

Pansy fit signe qu'elle avait compris et se remit sur ses pieds avant de s'enfuir. Elles attendirent en silence quelques minutes, écoutant décroître le bruit des pas de Pansy.

- Ça foutait vraiment les jetons, Parv, dit Padma avec un sourire admiratif.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, manifestement satisfaite. J'ai imité Harry. Désormais je ne pense plus qu'elle nous posera problème.

- Et du coup, elle a tout gobé.

Blaise passa un bras autour de Luna et dit gaiement :

- Merci à notre formidable actrice ici présente, qui l'a appâtée, touchée et ferrée.

- Tu veux dire ferrée ?

Blaise renifla avant de regarder une flaque sur le sol.

- Je dis ce que je veux, dit-elle en souriant.

- Quelle dommage que ce sortilège de Serment n'existe pas vraiment, dit Padma. Je vais en toucher un mot à Hermione un de ses jours, pour voir si on ne peut pas en trouver un. Ce serait vraiment pratique pour savoir si les autres sont aussi loyaux que nous le somme envers Harry.

- Que le sortilège existe ou non n'a pas d'importance, dit calmement Luna. Pansy y a cru, les autres y croiront aussi.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Lavande de très bonne humeur. Bon, allons voir si Harry s'est enfin réveillé. Ensuite nous irons déjeuner.

* * *

L'atmosphère était calme dans l'infirmerie. 

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés à l'un des bureaux pour travailler, Ginny s'était assise près d'Harry, étudiant un de ses livre de classe et Sirius, transformé en Patmol, était roulé en boule aux pieds de Harry.

"Un garçon et son chien, dit Remus un léger sourire aux lèvres. (_NdT : film de science fiction d'après une nouvelle de Harlan Ellison_)

- Sirius a veillé toute la nuit, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Il a refusé de quitter son chevet avant que je me réveille.

- Je pense que Sirius n'a confiance qu'en toi pour veiller sur Harry, dit Remus en haussant, lui aussi, les épaules. Il n'en est pas vraiment conscient mais il est dévoué à Harry et sais que tu l'es autant que lui.

Ginny s'avança et gratouilla légèrement la tête de Sirius.

- Je déteste cette attente, soupira-t-elle.

- Comme nous tous, renchérit Hermione. Mais tant qu'il respire il y a de l'espoir. Et nous trouverons quelque chose, Gin, je le promets.

Ginny eut un sourire désabusé et se pencha pour caresser doucement les cheveux d'Harry.

- Je déteste le voir comme cela, soupira-t-elle. Je déteste le voir si calme. C'est Harry. Il devrait rire et sourire. Il devrait me regarder comme si j'étais toute sa vie, et non être allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Sirius ouvrit un oeil et approuva en jappant doucement. Les frères Dumbledore entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce.

- J'ai des informations, dit Albus en prenant un siège. Apparemment ce qui est arrivé à Severus et Harry, est arrivé à Voldemort également. D'après ce que m'a raconté un de mes informateurs, Voldemort à l'air d'être revenu au même point qu'après sa résurrection. Je ne peux que conjecturer un conflit d'ordre magique entre eux trois.

- Donc, il n'y a pas d'urgence à ce que Harry se remette ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, Mr Weasley, dit doucement Dumbledore. Mais vous avez tout à fait raison. Voldemort ne sera pas en état de nous attaquer.

Sirius grogna doucement.

- Abe, intervint doucement Ginny. Comment nos colliers fonctionnent-ils ?

- Ils utilisent votre magie pour communiquer entre eux, pourquoi ? la renseigna Abe.

Ginny se figea, fronçant les sourcils à ces mots.

- Ils ne sont pas magiques en eux-mêmes ? demanda-t-elle. Ils utilisent notre magie ?

- Exactement.

Ginny sauta du lit, se cognant à Sirius, qui aboya et sauta sur ses pieds, changeant de forme, le regard posé sur Ginny. La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

- Ginny ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Pas maintenant, lui répondit Ginny.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs de Harry l'envahir. Elle les laissa imprégner son esprit, tandis qu'elle les mêlait à sa magie. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lui lança un éclair de magie pure.

Harry tressaillit, avant de retomber dans sa léthargie. Ginny grogna sous l'effort et recommença. Puis encore deux fois de suite. Soudain, elle tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Elle serra le collier en souriant aux autres.

- Il est de retour, souffla-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir.

Sirius réagit le premier, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la porta jusqu'au lit de Harry et l'allongea à ses côtés. Il lui enleva rapidement ses chaussures et la glissa sous les couvertures.

- Quoi ? dit-il, affrontant le regard des autres. Ils en ont besoin, se justifia-t-il en défiant quiconque de le contredire.

- Que c'est-il passé au juste ? demanda Ron.

- Ta soeur est très perspicace, dit Hermione tout sourire. Elle a assemblé les morceaux du puzzle encore plus vite que moi.

- Quels morceaux ? demanda Remus.

- Ginny ne pouvait plus sentir la présence de Harry. Et on vient juste de comprendre que Harry se battait contre lord Voldemort, et que Voldemort était en mauvaise posture. Ginny a appris en outre que les colliers tiraient leur magie d'elle et Harry. La conclusion logique était que Harry monopolisait toute sa magie pour son combat, et qu'il ne lui en restait pas assez pour alimenter son collier. Alors Ginny a pris de sa propre magie pour la donner à Harry, expliqua Hermione.

- Oh, dit Ron doucement. Et si elle a perdu connaissance c'est que Harry, a son habitude, avait besoin d'un paquet de magie ? Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé ?

- Je suppose, dit lentement Abe, que Ginny a seulement donné un minimum de magie, de quoi lui permettre de revenir parmi nous, mais pas assez pour se réveiller.

- En état de récupération comme après une crise cardiaque ? demanda Hermione.

- Exactement, répondit Abe en posant la main sur celle de Harry. Et lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, je leur ferai mes excuses. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas tirer mes conclusions du fait que je ne pouvais plus ressentir la magie d'Harry. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était inconscient.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas faire de même pour Rogue ? demanda Ron.

- Je vais le faire, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je suppose que si Ginny nous l'avait expliqué avant, nous aurions tous pu l'assister et elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

- Soyez réaliste ! se moqua Ron. Empêcher ma soeur de tout donner à Harry ? Vous auriez plus vite fait de persuader Voldemort de se reconvertir en vendeur de balais.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- Puis-je vous proposer ce balai ? demanda-t-il d'une voie sifflante. Il est livré avec un sortilège de _Détestation universelle_ en prime.

Albus pointa sa main vers Rogue, et des éclairs de lumière fusèrent en direction de la poitrine du professeur.

- Ça devrait suffire, Albus, lui assura Abe. Et comme on peut s'attendre maintenant à ce qu'ils se réveillent bientôt, je vais voir les jumeaux. Je dois m'assurer que tout est en route pour notre lancement.

- Abe, merci pour ton aide, dit Albus du fond du coeur.

- Ce sont les gens comme Harry et Ginny qui me donnent de l'espoir pour le futur, dit doucement Abe. Cette fois nous allons gagner, et mettre définitivement fin à ce chaos.

Il salua tout le monde du regard et sortit.

- Je crois que je l'adore, dit Ron. Mais personne n'est capable de s'exprimer clairement, dans votre famille ?

Albus éclata de rire.

- Pas si nous pouvons l'éviter, Mr Weasley, dit-il gaiement. Puis-je suggérer que vous alliez tous manger un morceau ? Je vais rester là encore un peu.

Hermione acquiesça et s'étira.

- On est sûr ? Au sujet d'Harry ?

- Si Ginny l'est, je le suis, dit Albus tout sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Viens, Ron.

* * *

Ginny s'étira et sourit. Elle sentait le cœur de Harry battre contre sa poitrine et ressentait de nouveau sa magie par l'intermédiaire du collier. C'était ténu mais c'était bien là. Elle espéra qu'une fois, juste une fois, elle se réveillerait à ses côtés SANS être complètement habillée. 

C'était d'une injustice flagrante que Ron et Hermione puissent passer la nuit ensemble, alors qu'elle-même n'avait rien eu de plus que quelques baisers passionnés. Elle s'assit avec précaution, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Bonjour Ginny, lui dit Rogue de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Professeur Rogue, s'écria Ginny en sautant du lit, vous êtes réveillé !

- Il me semble, répondit-il, ses dents brillant dans l'obscurité.

- Je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore, décida-t-elle en se mettant à la recherche de ses chaussures.

- Attendez un peu, lui demanda-t-il. J'aimerais vous parler un petit peu, auparavant.

- Si vous voulez, lui accorda Ginny, amenant une chaise près de lui et s'y pelotonnant confortablement. De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler, Professeur Rogue ?

- Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Severus, Ginny, et j'aimerais que vous utilisiez mon prénom hors de la présence des autres élèves. Harry le fait également.

- Oui, mais pourquoi moi aussi ?

- En partie parce que je vous dois des excuses, lui avoua-t-il. Et en partie parce que maintenant, je vous connais un peu mieux.

- Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je pense que tout ceci est arrivé parce que j'ai pris une décision irréfléchie. Hier, j'ai demandé à Harry de venir me voir parce que j'avais un problème et que j'avais besoin de lui pour le résoudre. Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais fou amoureux de Bellatrix Black. Cela été une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis devenu Mangemort. Quand elle s'est mariée avec Rodolphus, je suis devenu un espion, pour Albus. Bella m'a envoyé un message la semaine dernière, après que Harry ait effacé ma Marque des Ténèbres. Et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à changer de camp.

Ginny exprima sa stupéfaction.

- Comme Harry est la seule personne capable d'effacer une Marque, je lui en ai parlé. Harry a réalisé très rapidement qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

- Comme espionne ?

- Exactement. La pilule a été dure à avaler, mais il s'est engagé à m'aider. Après avoir bu un verre, il m'a posé une fascinante question : pourrions-nous utiliser la technique qui nous a permis de fusionner nos esprit pour effacer la Marque, dans le but, cette fois, de nous attaquer à Voldemort ?

- L'idée d'en finir avec Voldemort de cette façon a dû plaire à Harry.

- Pour moi aussi, renchérit Rogue. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de tenter le coup. A partir de mon esprit, nous avons cherché Voldemort. Malheureusement, il s'y attendait et nous a capturés. Après avoir pavoisé, il nous a envoyé un sortilège de mort.

Ginny haleta d'horreur.

- J'ai cru que nous allions mourir. Harry a cru que nous allions mourir.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue soupira.

- Pourriez-vous être gentille et me donner un peu d'eau.

Ginny bondit sur ses pieds et alla au lavabo. Elle en revint en lui tendant un verre.

- Asseyez vous, lui l'invita-t-il. Avant d'aller plus loin je dois faire un petit retour en arrière. Avez-vous pensé aux implications de cette possibilité qu'a Harry de faire tout ce qu'il pense possible ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Ginny d'une voix contrite.

- Harry est très influençable au niveau de son inconscient. Si une personne en qui il a confiance lui dit qu'il peut faire quelque chose, il le croit sur parole et y arrive. Le problème, c'est que le contraire est vrai.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Rogue soupira et remua légèrement.

- Voldemort a dit à Harry qu'il avait trouvé un sort qu'Harry ne pouvait pas connaître, et Harry l'a cru. Le sortilège ne nous bloquait pas complètement, mais Harry a cru qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister, et le sort est devenu indestructible quand Voldemort nous l'a lancé. J'étais plongé dans l'esprit de Harry à ce moment là et j'ai pu suivre ses pensées. Il était persuadé que nous allions mourir, et tant qu'il restait dans cette disposition d'esprit, nous étions condamnés. Mais d'autres pensées lui ont traversé l'esprit. Saviez vous que vous avez été la première sorcière dont il a su le nom ?

Ginny fit signe que non.

- J'ai vu toute votre histoire, y compris ce qu'il a fait dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai tout vu et j'ai vu combien il vous aimait. Vous êtes le centre de son univers, Ginny. Dans un sens, vous êtes la personne la plus important au monde, plus encore que Harry, parce que c'est vous qui lui donnez une motivation, une raison de se battre et de vaincre Voldemort. Et il ne voulait pas vous quitter. Il savait à quel point cela vous affligerait et ne voulait pas vous faire subir ça.

Tout est arrivé très vite et j'ai pu voir le sort foncer sur nous au ralenti. Deux partie opposées de Harry se sont mises à le tirailler : celle qui pensait qu'il allait mourir, et celle qui vous aimait tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas vous abandonner.

En écoutant son professeur autrefois haï lui expliquer ce qui se trouvait dans le cœur de son bien-aimé, Ginny laissa couler ses larmes.

- Au dernier moment, son désir de vivre pour vous l'a emporté et il a réagi. Harry aurait pu se protéger du sort dans trop d'effort, mais je serais mort. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'occuper de moi, mais il m'a dit de la fermer.

Ginny eut un rire étranglé.

- Il s'est littéralement saisi de sa magie et de la mienne pour former un champ protecteur devant nous. C'était magnifique, la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue. Le sort a rebondi sur le bouclier et est revenu en plein sur Voldemort. C'est la dernière chose sont je me rappelle avant mon réveil ici il y a vingt minutes.

- Merci de me l'avoir raconté, murmura Ginny.

Rogue sourit dans le noir.

- Ce jeune homme est incroyable, dit-il doucement. Il avait la possibilité de sauver sa peau et de me laisser en arrière. Et vous savez, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu, s'il l'avait fait. Mais il a préféré se mettre en danger pour s'assurer que je m'en tirerais.

- Pour Harry, c'est ça l'attitude normale, soupira Ginny. Il pense que tout le monde en ferait autant dans une situation similaire. Il ne voit pas qu'il est quelqu'un de particulier.

- Veuillez m'excuser, l'interrompit Rogue. Pourriez-vous me passer ma baguette ? Je viens de recevoir un Mmail de Bella.

Ginny alla fouiller dans une armoire et en revint avec la baguette du professeur.

- Ah bien, sourit-il. Il semble que Voldemort soit dans un état encore pire que le notre.

- Un des informateurs du Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour être sur pied, renchérit Ginny. Ce qui est bien pour nous en attendant que Harry se réveille.

- Je pense qu'être à vos côtés sera ce qu'il lui faudra pour reprendre des forces.

- Je l'espère, dit tristement Ginny. J'ai l'impression que nous allons de crise en crise, sans beaucoup de temps pour nous deux.

- J'ai remarqué, admit Rogue, mais dites-vous que les rares moments où vous êtes seule avec lui sont ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Quand il vous a emmené à Londres et s'est promené avec vous dans ce jardin, c'était ce qu'il considère comme le paradis.

Ginny sourit amèrement. Elle était heureuse que Harry aille mieux, mais était mécontente qu'il ait tenté une opération aussi risquée sans filet.

- Je vais quand même lui faire quelques reproches, prévint-elle.

- Je sais, fait Rogue d'une voix amusée. Et de mon côté, je vais devoir en répondre devant Albus. Il sera sans doute déçu par mon attitude et me le fera savoir sans ambages. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, quand même.

- Bien sûr que non, lui assura Ginny. Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois, avant de se mettre en danger.

- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas Ginny, bailla Rogue, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne à propos de Bellatrix, c'est entre moi et Harry. Je ne vous en ai parlé que pour vous l'aidiez à gérer les décisions qu'il aura à prendre.

Ginny se leva et sursauta quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol qui était de plus en plus froid.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé à ramener Harry, murmura-t-elle en lui pressant doucement la main.

Elle trottina légèrement vers le lit de Harry et se glissa à ses côtés. Elle passa une de ses jambes sur lui et laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Rogue lui avait donné matière à penser. Tout allait bien quand on utilisait la suggestion pour permettra à Harry d'aller plus loin mais, ainsi que Voldemort venait de le démontrer, cela pouvait aussi tourner à la catastrophe.

Elle soupira en pensant à plusieurs scènes passées qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Les fois où Harry semblait en pleine forme après avoir effectué des opérations magiques de haut niveau et s'effondrait de fatigue dès qu'elle laissant entendre qu'il devait être épuisé. Il aurait bien mieux supporté la fatigue s'il ne lui avait pas fait à ce point confiance et n'avait pas inconsciemment voulu lui donner raison.

Elle-même était tellement exténuée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le bras de Harry s'était déplacé pour l'enlacer.

* * *

- Alors, dit Lavande, par quoi on commence ? 

- Eh bien, répondit Parvati en regardant autour d'elle, la salle de bain ?

On frappa à la porte et quatre filles passèrent la porte.

- Aviez-vous prévu de décorer la chambre de Harry sans nous ? demanda gaiement Susan.

- C'était supposé être secret, se défendit Parvati.

- Rien ne peut le rester à Poudlard, répondit malicieusement Blaise. Alors nous sommes venues vous aider.

Dans un pop discret, Dobby apparut.

- Vous demande pardon, Maîtresses, dit l'elfe les saluant bien bas et s'écartant. Mais que font des élèves ici ?

Luna vint à lui et s'agenouilla :

- C'est la future chambre de Harry, expliqua-t-elle à la petite créature. Nous voulons la décorer.

- Harry Potter va vivre ici, Mademoiselle ? couina-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Luna fit signe que oui, le dévisageant de ses yeux globuleux. Dobby secoua la tête, visiblement très contrarié.

- Non, non, non, cria-t-il. Pas bon.

- Pourquoi pas bon, Dobby ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter ne peut pas vivre là. Là petit, minuscule chambre pas bien assez pour grand et puissant sorcier comme Harry Potter. (Il s'illumina soudain.) Dobby va arranger ça, assura-t-il.

Il tapa dans ses mains et deux douzaines d'elfe de maison apparurent, comme auparavant dans la Grande Salle.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, le grand et merveilleux sorcier va vivre ici. La chambre de Harry Potter est trop petite. Poudlard doit donner un plus grand appartement à Harry Potter.

Les elfes firent signe qu'ils avaient compris, s'alignèrent le long des murs, par rang de six et se mirent à les pousser. La pièce sembla s'agrandir sous la poussée des elfes, des lumières vives jaillissant de leurs mains pour se fondre dans les murs.

- Harry Potter aura besoin d'une cuisine, aussi, dit Dobby.

Les elfes évoluant comme des derviches tourneurs, remodelèrent les murs sous la direction de Dobby. Dix minutes plus tard, les travailleurs disparurent et Dobby s'affala contre l'un des murs.

- Dobby est fatigué, avoua-t-il. Cette chambre convient maintenant à Harry Potter. Si les maîtresses ont besoin d'aide, Dobby reviendra demain.

Luna s'agenouilla de nouveau et étreignit le petit être.

- Arranges-toi pour être là quand Harry découvrira sa chambre, lui dit-elle. Tu mérites d'être remercié toi aussi.

Dobby rougit bégaya et disparut précipitamment.

- Tu es très gentille avec lui, fit remarquer Susan.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Luna en regardant autour d'elle. J'espère que Ginny nous laissera venir ici.

- Peu de chance, rit Lavande. Elle est un peu possessive.

- Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors était partageurs, plaisanta Blaise. Nous avons bien fait de venir, vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide, maintenant.

- Effectivement, admit Lavande. Je ne savais pas que les elfes pouvaient faire cela.

- Moi non plus, remarqua Padma. Je ferai des recherches sur la question plus tard. Ils ont fait du bon travail, je trouve.

- Eh les filles, s'écria Lavande, venez voir ça !

- Elles suivirent la voix de leur amie et débouchèrent sur un large balcon qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Harry ne va plus vouloir quitter sa chambre, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je pense que cela ferait bien l'affaire de Ginny, ajouta Parvati.

- Bon, dit Lavande en claquant des mains, mettons nous au travail. Padma et Luna, vous allez faire des recherches pour déterminer comment marche le plafond de la Grande Salle. Blaise, et Susan, je vous confie la salle de bain. Je sais qu'ils sont Gryffondor, mais ne forcez pas trop la dose dans ce sens, quand même. Nous voulons un décor qui rappelle les quatre maisons.

- Oui, Sergent, cria Blaise en se mettant au garde à vous et pivotant sur ses talons.

- Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'elle ? demanda Lavande à Parvati.

- Oui, sourit Parvati, elle est trop marrante.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. On se retrouve dans 2 semaines.**

**  
Je vous jure que j'aimerais avoir le temps de vous répondre, mais tel n'est pas le cas. Je précise juste que le chapitre 9 est le dernier écrit et sera publié en 5 parties (il en reste donc 4 à venir). Le chapitre 10 n'est pas encore disponible mais Jeconais a assuré qu'il l'écrirait un jour et qu'il serait très long.**

Revue littéraire : J'ai récemment découvert une talentueuse traductrice qui nous offre des petites merveilles, parfois sérieuses, parfois très drôle. Il y en a pour tous les goûts et je vous incite à aller découvrir **Benebu **(/u/714560/) - je vous conseille notamment _Trop fort le Mangemort_ et _Santa Severus Rogue_ (Severus qui doit remplacer le père Noël, cela vaut le déplacement).


	17. Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter 2

**LA DÉCLARATION DE GUERRE**

**

* * *

**

**Avertissement :** J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

**Equipe de traduction** : Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter (Partie 2 / 5)**

Vendredi matin se leva avec la monotone régularité d'un évènement hebdomadaire. Ginny bailla largement et expira. Elle avait très bien dormi ces derniers temps et, bien que tout le monde sache parfaitement où elle passait ses nuits, personne ne lui faisait de réflexions déplacées à ce propos. Pas même Drago.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours habillés quand nous dormons ensemble ? demanda Harry, d'une voix faible et râpeuse.

- C'est précisément ce que je me demandais, lui répondit Ginny, avant de se figer. Harry ? Harry ! hurla-t-elle se jetant sur lui.

Elle enfouit sa figure dans son cou et éclata en sanglots.

- Allons, allons, murmura Harry, lui tapotant doucement le dos. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Elle le regarda : il lui paraissait un peu flou à cause de ses larmes.

- Harry, lui dit-elle d'une voix grave, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu me demanderas, lui répondit-il avec la même gravité.

- Viens dans mon esprit. Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Il murmura le sort correspondant. Ginny prit une profonde respiration et l'accueillit dans ses pensées. Elle le guida précautionneusement vers le souvenir qu'elle avait mis de côté et le lui offrit. Il ne flancha pas, alla jusqu'au bout du souvenir avant de se retirer. Il était en larmes et lui adressa un regard à fendre le cœur.

- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai cru que tu étais définitivement parti, lui dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, Harry.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, dit-elle. Je veux juste que tu t'en rappelles quand tu seras sur le point de refaire un coup pareil. Si je suis là pour veiller sur toi, ça va, mais ne repars pas tout seul comme tu l'as fait.

- Je ne le ferais plus, lui promit-il

- Bien, lui dit doucement Ginny en l'embrassant. Maintenant, reviens dans mon esprit.

Il s'exécuta. Ginny était immensément soulagée qu'il ait réagi à ce qui s'était passé comme elle l'espérait. Elle avait craint qu'il veuille se séparer d'elle pour son propre bien, après avoir vu ce qu'elle lui avait montré, mais elle avait pris le risque, considérant que c'était la meilleur manière de lui faire comprendre. Le sentant de retour, elle lui présenta un autre aspect d'elle même, plus consistant que le premier.

Il se glissa dedans et l'examina. Au bout d'un instant, il sembla briller et grandit dans son esprit. C'est avec regret qu'il se retira. Elle rencontra son regard. Il la regardait avec révérence.

- Ça, c'est combien je t'aime, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je sais combien tu m'aimes. Severus me l'a révélé, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait juste que je te montre à quel point je t'adore, Harry.

- Merci, lui dit-il d'une voix brisée. Merci.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore.

- Comment va tout le monde ? Severus va bien ? Quel jour on est ? Est-ce que Fred, George et Abe ont déjà lancé la Bièraubeurre ? Et comment se passe l'AD ? Et Voldemort ?

- Typiquement, Potter, s'esclaffa Ginny. Tu n'es réveillé que depuis quelques minutes et tu pose déjà des questions. Tu n'auras pas tout de suite de réponses. Nous devons d'abord faire une petite réunion. Passe à la douche, pendant que je convoque les autres.

- Et le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il avidement.

- Et je commande le petit déjeuner, accorda-t-elle.

Harry lui donna un baser rapide et se marcha doucement vers la douche. Son corps était manifestement plus épuisé que son esprit. Ginny sortit des quartiers privés de Harry au sein de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et appela tout d'abord Sirius, puis Remus. A près un instant d'hésitation, elle appela sa mère également, la conviant à la réunion pour lui permettre de s'assurer par elle-même que Harry allait bien. Molly aurait été très contrariée de ne pas avoir été immédiatement mise au courant de son réveil.

Cela fait, elle emprunta le couloir pour se rendre d'un pas endormi vers la Grande Salle, consciente que sa tenue était un peu négligée après qu'elle ait une fois de plus dormi dans ses vêtements. Elle poussa la porte et sourit à tous les élèves qui s'étaient retournés à son arrivée :

- Il est réveillé, dit-elle simplement.

La clameur spontanée qui jaillit dans la pièce la fit reculer. Ginny leva les mains, rétablissant le silence.

- Comme vous le savez, Harry et le professeur Rogue sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par Voldemort. Voldemort ayant prévue leur attaque de longue date, a emprisonné le professeur et Harry dans leurs esprits, et leur a lancé un sort de Mort.

Un halètement d'horreur secoua la Grande Salle.

- Heureusement, continua Ginny, Voldemort avait oublié une fois de plus que mon petit ami est Celui-qui-ne-peut-être-battu-par-l'Impuissant-des-Ténèbres, et Harry a réussi, avec l'aide du professeur Rogue à lui renvoyer son sort.

Il y eut une nouvelle clameur de la part des élèves, à laquelle certains professeurs se joignirent.

- Bien entendu, réussir l'impossible a épuisé Harry et le professeur Rogue, les rendant inconscients. Comme Harry avait dû utiliser toute sa magie, j'ai même cru qu'il était mort. Et, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis assez contente qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Des petits rires jaillirent dans la salle.

- De plus, continua Ginny, nos espions nous ont appris que Voldemort était dans un état encore pire que Harry.

Les acclamations furent reprises par toute l'école (à quelques exceptions près), tout le monde sautant sur ses jambes et hurlant à pleins poumons.

Ginny, satisfaite, attendit que les cris s'apaisent. Elle avait préparé son allocution dans sa tête en attendant le réveil de Harry, mais n'avait pas pensé avoir autant de succès. Cela lui fit réaliser que de devenir la petite amie de Harry Potter l'avait fait passer d'insignifiante à la gloire en un temps record. Tout comme Harry, elle avait maintenant de grandes responsabilités.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue, Professeur McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Harry voudrait vous poser quelques questions. J'ai appelé Patmol et Lunard, ils sont en chemin.

- Merci Ginny, dit le professeur Dumbledore en se levant.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

- Je vous en prie, l'invita le directeur d'un large geste du bras.

Ginny mit les mains sur ses hanches embrassant la Grande Salle du regard.

- Demain, Harry doit se reposer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Nous allons faire un pique-nique, organiser des jeux et mettre en place un barbecue. Tout le monde est invité, y compris les professeurs.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers sa gorge et murmura un Sonorus.

- SILENCE ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les exclamations de joie.

Sa voix, magiquement amplifiée, rebondit sur les murs. Tout le monde se tut et la regarda. Elle annula le sort.

- Merci, reprit-elle, promenant son regard sur chacun des occupants de la pièce, élèves et professeurs. Cela signifie que demain, Harry ne sera PAS disponible pour résoudre les problèmes. Le monde peut s'écrouler, Harry ne doit rien savoir demain. Demain il va s'amuser, se détendre, se rappeler combien le monde magique peut être merveilleux et combien c'est bon de prendre du bon temps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

On entendit un certain nombre d'élèves déglutir et il y eut une vague de hochements de tête.

- Très bien, sourit largement Ginny, Lavande, Parvati, vous êtes responsable du menu. Faites vous aider de Dobby, il sera ravi de vous être utile. Si vous devez acheter quelque chose, venez m'en parler, vous l'aurez. Seamus, Dean, je vous charge des jeux. Ce serait bien d'avoir un mélange de jeux moldus et magiques. Blaise, Susan, Luna, occupez-vous de la musique. Pas trop fort pendant qu'on mangera mais de quoi danser pour le soir. Les préfets trouvez-nous assez de chaises pour les enseignants qui ne voudront pas s'asseoir par terre, et des lumières pour le soir. Orla, tu t'occupes des photos, mais ne publie aucune photo de Harry sans mon accord.

Elle regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et y vit Rogue, qui pleurait de rire.

- Professeur ?

Rogue prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs :

- Gin, commença-t-il, déclenchant des exclamations de surprise à l'entente de l'usage de ce surnom, maintenant que vous venez d'enjoindre l'école d'organiser un pique-nique pour votre petit ami, peut-on connaître vos projets pour après ?

- Harry ira assez bien pour s'en occuper lui-même, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Je n'ai donc pas à m'en préoccuper.

- Venez Professeur, dit Rogue à Dumbledore en se levant. Nous avons reçu nos ordres.

- Tout à fait, Severus, approuva gaiement Dumbledore. (Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais se retourna.) Je pense, reprit-il, que les projets de Ginny sont une excellente idée. J'annule donc les deux derniers cours de la journée pour donner aux organisateurs le temps de tout préparer à temps. Je suis certain que demain sera un jour extraordinaire.

Les exclamations qui suivirent cette déclaration furent presque aussi fortes que celles qui avaient accueilli le discours de Ginny. Presque.

Quand Ginny, suivie des professeurs, de Ron et de Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, Dean se tourna vers Seamus :

- Eh bien, quelle surprise, dit-il.

- Oui, se réjouit Seamus. On va bien s'amuser !

Dean soupira.

- Des regrets ?

- Un peu oui, admit-il. Elle ressemble à une fleur.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces derniers jours, elle était déprimée et était très effacée. Ce sont Hermione, Ron et Blaise qui ont pris l'AD en main, malgré sa présence. Tout le monde la ménageait. Mais dès que Harry se réveille, elle est à nouveau pleine de vie. Elle organise un pique-nique géant comme si c'était la chose la plus normale et elle était magnifique en faisant cela.

- C'est vrai, en convint Seamus. Mais comme tu l'as souligné, c'est Harry qui la fait sourire comme ça et lui communique son énergie.

- Je sais, soupira Dean. Je me demandais juste si elle aurait pu en faire autant avec moi si je m'étais battu pour la garder.

- Tu te plantes complètement, mon vieux, répondit Seamus. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il suffit de les regarder pour voir combien ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Ne pense pas à ça, vois le bon côté des choses.

- Lequel ? demanda un Dean, morose.

- Elle nous sauve de notre cours d'astronomie ce soir et nous donne toute latitude pour mettre en place des jeux pour demain.

- C'est vrai, reconnu Dean, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Et c'était chouette de sa part de nous inviter tous. Il se passe manifestement plus de choses que nous n'en avons conscience.

- Tu veux parler du fait que Rogue l'appelle par son petit nom ou que notre directeur semble plus amusé que fâché de la voir prendre la tête de l'école, s'amusa Seamus.

- Exactement. Ça fait réfléchir, hein ?

- Un peu, admit Seamus en cessant de sourire. (Il prit soudainement conscience que des élèves écoutaient sa discussion avec Dean. Il se redressa sur son banc et dévisagea l'assistance.) Tu sais, continua-t-il d'une voix forte, Je suis heureux de ne pas être davantage impliqué. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Harry semble être notre seul espoir et s'il doit recevoir un traitement de faveur à cause de cela, je n'ai rien contre. C'est lui qui risque régulièrement sa tête et qui frôle quotidiennement la mort depuis au moins un an. Je ne lui envie pas cette pression constante. J'apprécie d'être encore un ado, d'avoir seize ans. J'ai pris l'engagement d'être aux côtés de Harry quand il aurait besoin de moi, tout comme il l'a été pour moi depuis six ans.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Blaise monta sur la table des Serpentard :

- A quelques exceptions près, commença-t-elle en jetant un regard incisif sur sa maison, voyez comment est l'école maintenant. Voyez ce que Poudlard est devenue. Les élèves des quatre maisons qui se mettent à se parler et à fraterniser. C'est ce que Harry a accompli pour nous, alors, le moins que nous puissions faire, c'est nous assurer qu'il aura une putain de bonne journée de repos, demain. Vous savez ce qu'il y a à faire. Si l'on ne vous a pas attribué de tâche, venez voir Susan, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavande ou moi-même. On vous donnera du boulot. Prouvons que nous pouvons tout mettre en place, sans l'aide de Harry, Ginny, Hermione ou Ron.

Seamus salua gaiement :

- Quelqu'un d'autre veux prendre la parole ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'écria Susan rougissante en sautant sur ses pieds. Hum ! fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Je suis une Poufsouffle, pas une Gryffondor, bredouilla-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée. Comme l'ont fait remarquer Blaise et Seamus, cela fait trop longtemps que nous dépendons de Harry et ses amis. Nous avons aujourd'hui l'occasion de les remercier de prendre tous ces risques pour nous et nos familles. Ne la laissons pas passer, d'accord ?

L'acclamation, particulièrement nourrie au niveau de la table des Poufsouffle, fit rougir Susan encore davantage. Cho Chang monta à son tour sur la table à côté :

- Je pense que l'honneur des Serdaigle souffrirait d'être la seule maison à garder le silence, dit-elle. En tant que maison, nous soutenons sans réserves Harry et Ginny. Et compte tenu de l'extraordinaire magnanimité dont ils ont fait preuve envers moi après la grossière erreur dont je me suis rendue coupable, je me déclare personnellement à fond de leur côté. Pour paraphraser Harry, je dirais : "Quand Poudlard s'unit, il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire."

Une nouvelle clameur s'éleva. Pour finir, Lavande se leva :

- Très bien, tout le monde. N'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore : on commence par nos cours et ensuite nous organisons notre fête. Que tout le monde aille où il est supposé aller.

Sur un éclat de rire général, les élèves quittèrent la grande Salle.

---

Dans la chambre de Harry, Ginny retrouva ses parents, Patmol, Lunard, qui étaient déjà arrivés et qui discutaient avec Harry qui finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle aurait pu monter sur lit à ses côtés mais préférait lui laisser l'initiative.

Harry fit disparaître son plateau d'un claquement de doigt, la saisit et la souleva sans effort. Il lui donna un petit baiser avant de l'installer à côté de lui. Elle passa ses jambes au dessus des siennes et se blottit contre lui. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de contact entre eux pour la contenter et, maintenant qu'elle en avait fini avec les reproches, il était temps de s'attaquer à ce problème. Harry l'étreignit d'un bras, signe qu'il pensait comme elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Sev, demanda Harry au professeur.

- Très bien. Vous allez vous sentir épuisé toute la journée.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse. Les rayons du soleil ne vont pas vous tuer, vous savez.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et Ginny dissimula son amusement et nota l'ébahissement de Ron et Hermione. Visiblement, cette complicité entre Rogue et Harry dépassait leur capacité d'entendement. Elle n'avait révélé à personne ce qui s'était réellement passé, considérant que ce n'était pas à elle de le révéler. Il avait fallu pas moins d'une attaque de Voldemort pour les rapprocher.

- On verra ça demain, répondit le professeur.

- Demain ?

- Exactement. Le général Weasley, celle qui est sur vos genoux, a décrété que vous vous reposeriez demain et a ordonné à toute l'école de coopérer, sous peine de subir sa colère. Sa formulation a été extrêmement motivante.

- Ginny ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je n'ai pas été à ce point menaçante, protesta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Peut-être pas en ces termes, commenta McGonagall avec un mince sourire. Mais vous avez fait très clairement comprendre que vous seriez contrariée si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

- Je voulais juste être certaine que tu reposerais et que tu t'amuserais demain, expliqua-t-elle. Nous allons faire un pique-nique, jouer et faire un barbecue ensuite.

- Un barbecue ? réagit Sirius. On est invités ?

- Bien sûr, lui assura Ginny.

- Whououou ! hulula Sirius. Moi homme, moi cuire viande. Faire feu.

- Tu peux allumer le tien, Patmol, plaisanta Harry. Je veux le mien soit sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un qui sait cuisiner.

- C'est une calomnie, s'offusqua Sirius.

- Pas du tout, affirma Lunard. Tu es la seule personne au monde à arriver à faire brûler l'eau.

- M'enfin, protesta Sirius, c'est la journée des vacheries ou quoi ?

- Ce serait une bonne idée, répliqua Rog mais je pense que nous devrions revenir aux questions que Harry veut nous poser.

- Merci, fit laconiquement Harry. Bon, que c'est-il passé avec Voldemort ?

- D'après ce que nous avons compris, tu as réussi à lui renvoyer son sort de mort et il en a autant souffert que toi, répondit Dumbledore.

- Très bien, s'exclama Harry. Nous sommes donc tranquilles pour un moment.

- C'est mon avis, approuva Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts ne comprennent pas ce qui s'est passé et resteront inoffensifs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un leur dise quoi faire.

- Nous sommes vendredi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours et demi, lui apprit Hermione.

- Oh, je suis en progrès, remarqua Harry. Et l'AD ?

- Moi et Hermione…, commença Ron.

- Hermione et moi, le corrigea Hermione.

- C'est si important ? s'enquit Ron.

- Oui, asséna-t-elle fermement.

- D'accord, se rendit Ron. Donc Hermione et moi l'avons pris en main, avec Blaise, Susan, Lavande, Parvati, Luna et Padma. Nous avons suivi tes instructions et avons continué à nous entraîner à invoquer des boucliers.

- Parfait, sourit Harry. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de me dire ce qui s'est passé d'autre, pendant mon absence ?

Ginny se s'installa confortablement pour écouter les comptes-rendus d'une oreille et les battements de cœur de Harry de l'autre.

--

Harry écouta ce qu'on lui disait, posa quelques questions mais Ginny resta en tête de ses préoccupations. Avoir ressenti son désespoir l'avait glacé jusqu'aux os. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui faire subir ça une nouvelle fois. Elle l'aimait. Plus que toute personne encore en vie, elle l'aimait. Elle le faisait passer avant tout le reste et elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

Et il l'aimait énormément. Le pique-nique du lendemain lui sembla une occasion parfaite de lui passer le premier des trois anneaux au doigt.

Il regarda sa montre quand les autres eurent terminé de le mettre au courant et vit qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner.

- Bien, je vais confisquer Ginny cet après-midi. Je veux savoir où en sont Fred, George et Abe. Je pense que nous devons lancer l'opération au plus vite, pour frapper Lucius là où ça fait mal pendant que Voldemort est hors course. Ne pas pouvoir obtenir l'assentiment préalable de Voldemort, limitera ses capacités d'initiative.

- Bien vu, approuva Dumbledore.

- Patmol, repose-toi aussi cet après-midi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis d'ici demain. La recherche du QG de Voldemort peut attendre un peu. Molly, avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

- Pas encore, répondit-elle.

- Ginny, qui as-tu chargé de s'occuper de la nourriture pour demain ?

- Lavande et Parvati, répondit-elle instantanément.

- Pourriez-vous travailler avec elles ? Elles auront besoin d'avis expérimentés.

- Ce sera un plaisir, Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et conjura silencieusement son portefeuille. Quand il apparut dans sa main, il le confia à la mère de sa petite amie.

- Achetez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Si nous devons faire la fête, qu'elle soit le plus réussie possible. Hermione, Ron ? J'aurais quelque chose d'un peu plus délicat pour vous.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione.

- J'aimerai que vous alliez à la bibliothèque avec Remus.

- Pourquoi, demanda Remus.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai réfléchi sous la douche, commença-t-il et après un instant de réflexion, il décida de voir jusqu'où allait le sens de l'humour des adultes qui l'entouraient. Je devais être épuisé car pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à Ginny à ce moment là.

Il s'arrêta, riant intérieurement. Ginny rougit, Rogue parut amusé, Sirius s'étouffa de rire, Molly et Arthur semblèrent souhaiter ne pas avoir entendu, Minerva et Albus eurent un petit sourire en dessous et Ron et Hermione semblèrent comprendre qu'il les menait en bateau. Il faudrait qu'il en fasse davantage la prochaine fois.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pensais à un de mes autres séjours à l'infirmerie. Celui où j'avais été admis après que Lockhart m'ait fait disparaître l'os du bras.

- Et ? demanda Remus.

- Eh bien, nous savons tous qu'il n'était qu'un charlatan, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh, non, pas tous, dit Sirius d'un ton pincé.

- Eh bien, il l'était. Mais ce n'est plus très important maintenant. Il voyageait à travers le monde, rencontrait des gens, écoutait leurs histoires, les mettaient dans ses livres en affirmant que tout cela lui était arrivé, à lui.

- Je vois, dit Sirius.

- Enfin bref, une fois en classe il nous a raconté une aventure, qui lui serait arrivée en Australie.

Hermione fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ai-je pu laisser passer ça ? souffla-t-elle.

- Nous n'avions pas tous les éléments à l'époque, l'exonéra Harry.

- Mais je connais par cœur tous ses livres, y compris "Danse avec les loups-garous". J'aurai du m'en rappeler.

- Ne t'en veux pas pour cela, Hermione.

- Pile ou face ? les interrompit la voix de Sirius

- Face, répondit Rogue suivant des yeux la pièce qui venait d'être lancé.

- Face ! annonça Sirius. A vous l'honneur.

- Merci. Il me revient donc de poser la question à mille Gallions. De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ?

Harry rougit et sentit Ginny rire sous cape, contre lui.

- Hermione pourra probablement vous citer mieux que moi ce de quoi nous parlons.

- Lockhart nous en a parlé en utilisant Harry comme partenaire en cours, s'exécuta-t-elle. Il a dit : "_J'ai bondi sur lui comme ceci – je l'ai plaqué à terre – comme ça – d'une seule main j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser – et avec mon autre main, je lui ai mis ma baguette magique sur la gorge – alors j'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces et je lui ai jeté un sort extrêmement complexe qu'on appelle sortilège d'Homomorphobus – il a poussé un cri pitoyable – vas-y Harry – plus fort que ça – très bien – sa fourrure a disparu – ses crocs se sont ratatinés – et il a repris sa forme humaine. Simple mais efficace – et voilà comment une fois de plus tous les habitants d'un village se souviendront éternellement de moi comme un héros qui les a délivrés de la terreur que faisait peser chaque mois l'abominable loup-garou._"

- Tu es impressionnante, admira Ron. Tu as même réussi à restituer le son de sa voix.

- C'est ma manière de mémoriser, expliqua Hermione. Je me remets en situation.

- En fait, continua Harry en regardant un Remus troublé, personne n'y a cru parce que c'était Lockhart qui le racontait. Mais y a-t-il réellement eut un loup-garou à Wagga Wagga ? Et quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à le guérir ?

- Mais… commença Remus.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de vérifier, mon vieux, l'encouragea Sirius. Si tu veux savoir, je suis prêt à tout pour vous assister dans votre recherche

- Ahh ! fit Harry en disparaissant brusquement avec Ginny. On peut sortir ? demanda-t-il sa voix venant de dessous son lit, accompagnée des gloussements de Ginny.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Ron.

- Patmol prêt à se plonger dans un livre est un des signes précurseur de l'Apocalypse.

Il les fit réapparaître sur le lit, et sourit de contentement en voyant tout le monde se gondoler à l'exception de Sirius.

- Hé ! protesta Sirius.

- Bon, dit Rogue en regardant l'heure, j'ai cours maintenant. A plus tard.

- Moi aussi, dit McGonagall en se levant. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois éveillé, Harry.

- Je dois retourner travailler, dit à son tour Mr Weasley. A plus tard, chérie, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son épouse et il sortit.

- Je vais voir si les filles ont besoin d'aide en cuisine, annonça Molly. On va bien s'amuser.

- Ne vous occupez pas des boissons, lui précisa Harry. Je vais demander à Fred et George d'y pourvoir avec notre nouvelle Bièraubeurre, si c'est possible. Sinon, nous achèterons de l'ancienne.

- D'accord, sois sage, ma chérie, dit-elle à Ginny.

- Oui, maman, répondit cette dernière.

- Nous allons à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione en entraînant à sa suite Ron, Remus et Sirius, laissant Harry en la seule compagnie de Ginny et de Dumbledore.

- J'ai discuté avec Severus..., commença Dumbledore.

- Et moi, j'ai eu une discussion très claire avec Harry, l'interrompit Ginny.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander de transmettre mes amitiés à vos frères et au mien.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas, lui assura Harry en transplanant avec Ginny sur son lit de la tour de Gryffondor. Je dois me changer et peut-être faire une petite sieste.

- Eh bien, Mr Potter, sourit Ginny. Êtes-vous en train de me proposer de dormir avec vous ?

Harry acquiesça avec empressement. S'il n'avait pas été si malencontreusement épuisé, il aurait été jusqu'au chapitre de la présence des vêtements.

- S'il te plait, quémanda-t-il.

- D'accord, dit Ginny, envoyant valser ses chaussures et retirant sa jupe, ne gardant qu'une longue chemise blanche. Ne dit pas que je ne me donne pas de mal pour toi, termina-t-elle en plongeant à ses côtés sous les couvertures.

- Merci, lui sourit-il en l'embrassant longuement. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Je sais mon cœur, lui chuchota-t-elle. Dors, maintenant. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

* * *

**De :** Fillius 

**A :** Autres responsables de maison

**Objet :** Un miracle

Je corrigeais les copies de mes sixième année, durant l'heure de déjeuner, quand je suis tombé sur une rédaction très surprenante.

C'était très bien écrit et méritait incontestablement un O. Et c'était bien l'écriture de l'élève. Le seul problème c'est que je ne lui ai jamais donné ce devoir à faire. Et qu'il était inconscient entre le moment où je l'ai donné et celui où je l'ai relevé.

Soit les pouvoirs de Harry se sont suffisamment amplifiés pour lui permettre de faire ses devoirs quand il est évanoui, soit il y a un truc.

F

---

**De :** Sev

**A :** Commandant Albus et ses hommes de main

**Objet :** Re : Un miracle

J'ai remarqué la même chose. Les devoirs de Harry sont rendus, dans les temps, bien écrits et méritent des O.

Malheureusement, Miss Granger est un peu trop brillante pour son propre bien. Elle a bien copié l'écriture de Harry et ses tournures de phrases, mais elle n'a pas été capable de se mettre à son niveau.

Harry n'a jamais utilisé le subjonctif depuis qu'il est mon élève. Ni utilisé le mot "amalgamé", quand "mélangé" est suffisant.

Pourquoi Miss Granger se charge-t-elle de faire des devoirs que nous n'avons jamais demandés ?

Sev – très intrigué

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

---

**De :** Femme de main

**A :** Le reste

**Objet :** Re(2) : Un miracle

J'en ai un aussi – un devoir parfait. C'est une copie exceptionnelle et, si j'avais donné ce devoir à Harry, je lui aurais donné des points supplémentaires pour efforts exceptionnels.

Pensez vous que nous devons aller le lui demander à elle ?

Min – intriguée aussi

--

_Rrron_

* * *

**De :** Commandant Albus 

**A :** Contrôle au sol

**Objet :** Re(3) : Un miracle

Connaissant bien Miss Granger, je pense qu'elle veut simplement s'assurer que Harry terminera ses études avec les meilleures notes. Noys savons qu'il a d'autres préoccupations plus immédiates en ce moment, comme nous garder en vie. Et comme nous ne lui avons pas dit – à lui ni à Miss Granger – que nous l'avions dispensé de devoirs, elle les fait pour lui, pour lui éviter de voir baisser sa moyenne.

Je trouve cela remarquable, c'est un nouvel exemple de la loyauté qu'il sait susciter chez ses proches. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots à l'occasion et, si je ne me suis pas trompé sur ses motivations, je propose que nous acceptions ces devoirs comme s'ils étaient réellement de Harry et que nous les prenions en compte pour calculer sa moyenne.

Je suis convaincu que lorsqu'il aura vaincu Voldemort, Harry reprendra ses études normalement.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Chourave de main 

**A :** Les pieds

**Objet :** Re(4) : Un miracle

Bien, dans ce cas, j'attends avec impatience de recevoir un devoir brillant de "Harry".

Sev, où en est le pari ?

Pommie

---

**De :** Le parieur en chef

**A :** Les professeurs sur le point de devenir riches.

**Objet :** Pari

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai une côté de quatre contre un, proposée par le syndicat des Gobelins.

Ne craignez pas de vous faire avoir. Je suis peut-être devenu un peu plus gentil ces derniers temps, mais j'ai tout de même vingt ans d'expérience en saloperie sur lesquelles compter.

Je me suis assuré qu'ils paient, même si Harry perd.

Sev – sifflote innocemment.

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Directeur d'école en chef 

**A :** Colonels trois étoiles

**Objet :** Re : Pari

Severus, je devrais vous reprocher de menacer ces pauvres gobelins, mais comme c'est mon argent dont il s'agit, je m'abstiendrai.

Avez-vous eu le temps de vous entraîner ?

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De :** Rogue 

**A :** Minnie et Rolanda

**Objet :** A l'aide

Puis-je vous demander un service ? Albus vient juste de me rappeler que j'ai besoin de me remettre au Quidditch. Pourriez-vous superviser mon entraînement une ou deux fois la semaine prochaine ?

Merci

Sev

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Poursuiveuse Minie 

**A :** Poursuiveur Sev

**Cc :** Gardienne Rollie

**Objet :** Re : A l'aide

Normalement non, mais comme mon argent est en cause, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je me rappelle de quelques trucs de ma jeunesse qu'on a plus vus depuis des décennies.

Min

--

_Rrron_

* * *

**De :** Sev reconnaissant 

**A :** Minnie

**Objet :** Re(2) : A l'aide

Allons, Minnie, vous n'êtes pas si vieille – en tout cas, vous ne le semblez pas.

Severus

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Min rougissante 

**A :** Charmeur de serpents

**Objet :** Re(3) : A l'aide

Charmeur ! Je me rappelle tout de même vous avoir enseigné votre premier sort en métamorphose.

Min

--

_Rrron Rrron_

* * *

**De :** Le charmeur de non-chat 

**A :** Le chat

**Objet :** Re(4) : A l'aide

Vous portez si bien le poids des ans...

Puis-je passer à votre bureau plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'un conseil pour une affaire de coeur.

Sev

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Je viens de perdre une de mes neuf vies 

**A :** Tueur de chat

**Objet :** Re(5): A l'aide

Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me remettre de ce que j'ai lu dans votre dernier Mmail. Je serais contrariée si je n'étais pas encore davantage dévorée par la curiosité.

Venez vers neuf heures

M.

PS : J'ai besoin d'un bon verre.

--

_Rrron_

* * *

**De :** Harry 

**A :** Sev

**Objet :** Plantes vénéneuses

J'ai apprécié la leçon de botanique. Je comprends mieux maintenant comment on intensifie l'efficacité des potions en y ajoutant un peu de poison.

J'apprécierais une nouvelle démonstration, face à face, pour discuter, dimanche prochain?

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De :** Professeur Rogue 

**A :** Harry Potter

**Objet :** Re : Plantes vénéneuses

Vous êtes SÛR que vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard ?

J'organise la démonstration et, vous présenterez mes regrets à Miss Weasley, ce devra être un tête-à-tête.

S

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** HJP 

**A :** SR

**Objet :** Re(2) : Plantes vénéneuses

J'ai convenu de tout raconter à Ginny après coup et elle s'en contente. Dites-moi juste l'heure convenue.

Vous devriez parler à Sirius. Il a un remède très efficace contre la gueule de bois. A vous deux, vous devriez réussir à l'améliorer. La BOBA vous obtiendra un brevet et nous pourrons le vendre avec la Bièraubeurre pour garantir la soirée parfaite.

Vous pourrez vous faire plein d'argent avec ça.

Harry

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De :** Sev 

**A :** Sirius

**Objet :** Partenariat

Harry ne se contente pas de notre nouvelle entente. Il veut, en plus, que nous travaillions ensemble.

Il m'a parlé d'un remède contre la gueule de bois qui pourrait être amélioré. Il a suggéré d'y travailler tous les deux et de déposer un brevet dont nous céderions la licence à Harry pour qu'il le produise.

Des idées ?

Sev

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

**De :** Pensif 

**A :** Agitateur d'idée

**Objet :** Re : Partenariat

As-tu terminé tes cours ? Je me sens tellement largué dans ces recherches que j'envisage de me changer en Patmol. Je pourrais au moins me rendre utile en leur réchauffant les pieds.

Si tu as fini, je descends tout de suite et on en discute.

Qui aurait pu prévoir que nous allions devenir amis et que nous obéirions à un morveux de seize ans, dont l'un des problèmes majeur est de trouver le temps de s'occuper de sa petite amie ?

Sirius

--

_Aboiement pensif_

* * *

**De :** Pauvre professeur 

**A :** Celui qui pourrait changer ça

**Objet :** Re(2) : Partenariat

Nous pourrons peut-être en parler, quand tu seras là. Je ne pense pas trahir la confiance de Harry (j'ai été dans son esprit), en disant que nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen de l'aider à trouver un peu de temps libre.

Viens dans mon cachot quand tu veux – c'est juste à côté de la pièce commune des Serpentard.

Sev

--

_S'oppose aux gesticulations stupides de baguette magique depuis quinze ans _

* * *

- Mets ça, dit Ginny, posant une chemise noire sur son lit. 

- D'ac, sourit Harry. Cela fait vraiment bizarre de réaliser qu'on a manqué la moitié de la semaine.

- Je suppose, compatit Ginny en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Quel est le programme de cet après-midi ?

- On commence par aller voir Fred, George et Abe. Ensuite, on va voir les Gobelins et on les met au courant. Après on fait un saut au ministère pour voir comment se débrouillent Percy et Kingsley.

- Voilà un programme bien chargé, fit-elle remarquer. Et c'est quand le moment d'embrasser Ginny ?

Harry interrompit le boutonnage de sa chemise et la regarda gravement :

- J'espère avoir suffisamment d'énergie en fin de journée pour prendre l'une des barques et aller au milieu du lac pour avoir un moment tranquille avec toi.

- Merveilleux, applaudit-elle. On fait ça. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ton énergie, tu en auras assez.

- Je suis comment ? demanda Harry.

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est battu pour rester en vie, qui devrait se reposer mais qui a un trop grand sens des responsabilités pour s'arrêter.

- C'est exactement ça, admit Harry. Mais, comme je te l'ai promis hier, je suis tout à toi. (Il lui tendit le bras). Allons-y.

Ginny s'avança vers lui et le serra contre elle. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à un grand entrepôt.

Une énorme roue tournait dans un coin, sur laquelle cascadait un liquide brun, qui tombait dans ce qui semblait être un profond ruisseau. Tout le long du ruisseau, des bouteilles multicolores bouillonnaient joyeusement, laissant parfois échapper des bulles chatoyantes.

- Bienvenus dans l'usine de la Bièraubeurre authentique du brave Abe, s'exclama Abe, en les saluant avec panache.

- C'est impressionnant, dit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

- N'est ce pas ? Venez visiter !

Il les mena vers un coin où ce qui ressemblait à une paire de soufflets géants se mouvaient à un rythme régulier.

- C'est le bulleur, dit-il avec fierté. C'est ce qui donne sa mousse à la Bièraubeurre. Très important d'un point de vue commercial. Ça, continua-t-il en montrant la roue, c'est le mélangeur. Cela mélange l'eau et la première partie de ma recette. La cascade fait ça très bien. Nous avons pensé utiliser un fouet géant, mais c'était moins impressionnant. Chacune de ces bouteilles bouillonnantes ajoute un des éléments de la recette ainsi que les conservateurs.

Il virevolta vers l'endroit où le flot de Bièraubeurre semblait défier la gravité et s'élançait vers le haut dans un tuyau.

- Cela va vers l'aire d'embouteillage, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Ça ressemble à un parc à thème moldu, remarqua Harry.

- Parfaitement, s'exclama Abe en écartant largement les bras. Nous allons créer une nouvelle filiale des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et organiser des visites payantes. Nous prévoyons d'implanter ici un laboratoire d'essai où les enfants pourront essayer nos derniers produits, ce qui fera office d'étude de marché et de test final, sans que cela ne nous coûte rien. Nous avons aussi pensé ajouter un terrain de Quidditch où les gens pourront se déguiser en toi, Viktor Krum ou Olivier Dubois.

Harry se mit à rire en passant son bras sur les épaules de Ginny :

- Vous avez besoin de liquidités supplémentaires pour lancer tout cela ?

- Ce que tu as déjà investi devrait suffire, répondit Abe, redevenant sérieux.

- Ce n'est que de l'argent, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, et je suis prêt à tout investir pour rendre mes amis heureux.

- Pour ce qui est de nous amuser à faire ce que nous aimons, c'est déjà le cas, lui assura Abe. Pendant des années j'ai mené ma petite vie tranquille, avec Michael. Tout ceci, continua-t-il en désignant leur environnement d'un large mouvement de sa baguette est la chose la plus drôle qui me soit arrivée, depuis notre croisière sur la mer Méditerranée avec Soeur Mère de tous les Saints.

- Un jour, espéra Harry, on va s'installer confortablement tous les deux et vous me raconterez toute l'histoire.

- A moi aussi, précisa fermement Ginny.

- Je te préviens, Harry, que je suis un vieil homme qui adore parler.

- Et nous adorons vous écouter. Bien, où sont Fred et George ? Je veux leur demander où ils en sont.

- Juste là, indiqua Abe, en ouvrant la porte menant à l'aire d'embouteillage.

Un nouveau spectacle et une profusion de nouvelles odeurs les assaillirent. La Bièraubeurre qui débouchait du tuyau venant de la première pièce continuait à défier la gravité en parcourant le plafond en une sorte de ruisseau à l'envers, avant de se jeter dans un large tamis. Le breuvage se séparait alors en une trentaine ou une quarantaine de ruisselets qui débouchaient dans une série d'entonnoirs qui les dirigeaient vers une file de bouteilles. Un appareil à vapeur contrôlait le débit, l'interrompant le temps que de nouvelles bouteilles se mettent en place. Une fois remplies, les bouteilles étaient menées à une autre machine où deux mains mécaniques apposaient une capsule et une étiquette.

- Cela ne manque pas d'efficacité ? se moqua Harry.

- Si, un peu, admit Fred surgissant de nulle part, engoncé dans une combinaison de travail bleu électrique. Mais ce n'est que pour les bouteilles. Pour la vente en gros, c'est fait au sous-sol et cela va quatre fois plus vite.

- Point de vue volume, vous en êtes où ?

- On est à plein régime et on pourra se lancer lundi.

- Auriez-vous assez de stock pour subvenir à la consommation de tout Poudlard demain ?

George dégringola du plafond, tenu par une corde, la tête en bas. Il portait une combinaison orange vif.

- Tu nous as trouvé un débouché à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, manifestement aux anges.

Au signe de confirmation de Harry, George pivota vers le sol et entrepris de danser sur place.

- Une fois qu'ils en auront goûté, ils ne pourront plus s'en passer et la feront connaître à leurs parents. C'est génial !

- C'est votre soeur qu'il faut remercier. C'est son idée et c'est elle qui organise la fête.

- Et bien sûr, vous êtes invités, précisa Ginny. Tous les trois. C'est demain, à partir de dix heures du matin.

- Qu'en penses-tu Abe ? Tu crois qu'on peut prendre une journée de congé pour faire de la promotion et montrer ce qu'on sait faire ?

- Pourquoi pas, approuva Abe. Ici, cela tourne tout seul.

- Bien, sourit Harry. J'ai un nouveau défi à vous proposer.

- Encore un ? s'exclama George. On n'a même pas terminé avec celui-ci.

- Attends, George. Je suis sûr que cela va encore nous rapporter plein d'argent. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry recula un peu, s'éloignant de Ginny.

- J'ai suggéré à Rogue et à Sirius de s'associer pour mettre au moins une potion anti-gueule de bois. Je l'ai essayée moi-même, je sais que c'est efficace. Comme ça, les gens pourront boire autant qu'il le veulent pendant la soirée, prendre leur potion et être en pleine forme pour aller travailler le lendemain matin.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard avant de plonger sur Harry qui fit un pas sur le côté. Alors que les jumeaux étaient en plein élan, Abe plaqua fermement Harry.

- Tu pensais que tu arriverais à nous éviter deux fois de suite ? le nargua Fred.

Harry grogna et repoussa Abe, un peu surpris par la vigueur du vieil homme.

- L'espoir fait vivre, marmonna-t-il. Bon, il faudra que je suggère à Amelia Bones d'intensifier la répression de l'ivresse publique. Cela deviendra sans excuses quand la possibilité de redevenir sobre immédiatement sera à la portée de tous. Tout cela permettra de diminuera les troubles à l'ordre publique.

- Et nous pourrons nous targuer d'être socialement responsables, approuva Fred.

- Nous, socialement responsables ? hurla de rire George.

Ginny secoua la tête :

- Si je ne vous étais pas apparentée, je vous aurais renié depuis longtemps.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu as toujours été notre soeur préférée.

- Je suis votre unique soeur, de toute façon.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu nous aimes parce que nous sommes adorables.

- Bien, les coupa Harry, je ne veux pas interrompre cette charmante conversation, mais j'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes avec les lettres de mise en demeure.

- Tout est prêt.

- Je me demandais... commença lentement Harry.

- Vite, amenez l'oxygène, s'écria Abe. Quand Harry commence à se poser des questions, il faut se préparer à tout affronter.

- Ne serait-ce pas plus efficace si nous envoyons les huissiers avec des gardes du corps gobelins, continua imperturbablement Harry. Ils nous prendraient plus au sérieux, ainsi.

- Mais comment leur demander de faire cela pour nous ?

- Je m'en charge. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'ils viennent ici lundi. Par contre, se tourna-t-il vers Ginny, je crains que cela me prenne plus de temps que prévu à la banque, aujourd'hui.

- Tant que tu n'oublie pas le moment d'embrasser Ginny, lui répliqua sa petite amie.

- Un problème dans le meilleur des mondes ? demanda malicieusement George.

- Harry a juste un problème pour avec son temps libre - il n'en a pas. mettre en place la défaite de Voldemort est très prenant, se plaignit-t-elle.

- Je t'ai promis d'être tout à toi demain. Et pour ce soir...

- Je sais, lui dit Ginny en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassant la joue.

- J'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Fred. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es toujours à l'école et que tu organises la résistance en même temps. Tu donnes l'impression d'être toujours là où on a besoin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas infaillible, précisa Harry. Je fais juste ce que je peux pour que tous ceux que j'aime restent en vie et soient heureux. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai à parler à Mackrack.

- Tu as de hautes ambitions, fit remarquer Fred. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous savions que tu étais promis à une haute destinée, depuis que tu as sauvé Ginny. Nous ne te l'avons jamais dit, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux, mais nous te devons plus que nous ne pourrons jamais te donner. Te rencontrer a été la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à notre famille. Tu as même réussi à persuader Percy de ne plus se conduire comme un idiot.

- Pour faire simple, termina George, on te suivra où que tu ailles.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux, tandis que Ginny souriait largement. Elle avança vers ses frères et les embrassa.

- Je vous aime aussi énormément, leur assura-t-elle. Même si vous êtes irrécupérables.

Fred et George sourirent :

- Tu veux un bonbon ? offrirent-ils.

Ginny se précipita dans les bras de Harry :

- Emmène-moi vite d'ici !

- A demain, dit Harry avant de les faire transplaner devant les portes de Gringotts.

- Quand nous serons là-bas, ne parais pas surprise, quoique je dise, indiqua Harry en l'enlaçant.

- Ah oui ?

- Mackrack prépare un excellent thé, répondit-il en changeant de sujet. Cela m'a surpris, quand je l'ai rencontré lundi dernier.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu verras.

Ginny se mit face à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se plaqua contre lui et lui piqua des petits baisers sur la figure.

- Harry, minauda-t-elle.

Machinalement, il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ginny, gémit-il.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? insista-t-elle, son regard limpide rempli d'amour.

- Tu es une véritable sorcière, se plaignit-il. Comment vais-je me concentrer sur ma discussion avec Mackrack, maintenant ?

- Pense à Ombrage en bikini, lui suggéra-t-elle. Bien, maintenant que tu as eu ton quota de baisers, il y a un gobelin juste à ta gauche qui attend patiemment que nous en ayons fini.

- Bonjour, Gripsec, le salua Harry. Je sais que je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous, mais je me demandais si Mackrack ne pouvait pas me recevoir brièvement.

Le gobelin s'inclina avec déférence.

- Je pense qu'il se libèrera pour vous, assura-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Viens, femme, grogna Harry. On réglera nos comptes plus tard.

- J'attends ça avec impatience, lui répondit joyeusement Ginny.

Ils descendirent vers le couloir bordé de statues et entrèrent dans le bureau spacieux. Harry fit les présentations :

- Mackrack, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma compagne, Ginny. Ginny, voici Mackrack, le directeur de Gringotts, et chef mondial des Gobelins.

Mackrack s'inclina de façon formelle et Ginny fit une révérence, amenant un mince sourire sur la face du gobelin.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, affirma-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et lui offrant sa main.

Mackrack la lui serra et regarda Harry.

- J'aurai dû me douter que la compagne de Harry Potter serait sans préjugés, déclara-t-il, et Harry satisfait mit son bras sur l'épaule de Ginny. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-il en montrant un canapé. Mon bureau est un peu trop protocolaire parfois. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

- Harry m'a dit grand bien de votre thé. J'en prendrais volontiers.

- Gripsec, ordonna-t-il, en montrant ses dents de contentement, avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans un large fauteuil.

- Je voulais vous informer, commença Harry en prenant place lui aussi, que Voldemort et moi avons eu un de nos petits affrontements, mardi dernier. J'ai bien peur que Voldemort y ait laissé sa chemise.

- Sa Serpentitude a DETESTÈ qu'on lui renvoie son sort de Mort, fit Ginny d'une voix satisfaite.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours de ce monde, dit doucement Mackrack.

- Moi aussi, fit plaisamment remarquer Harry. Mais assez parlé de ça. J'aimerai aborder un sujet plus important.

- Quel sujet peut être plus important que Voldemort, s'étonna Mackrack.

- L'argent, bien sûr, rétorqua Harry.

- Ah ! Harry, vous êtes vraiment impayable, s'exclaffa Mackrack. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien, répondit Harry en retenant son souffle, je me suis rappelé du courage légendaire des mercenaires gobelins. Si je pouvais les engager, non seulement cela les occuperait et les maintiendrait en forme, mais cela leur donnerait aussi l'occasion d'être confronté à une bonne petite bagarre. Cela montrerait aussi au monde de la sorcellerie comment les gobelins ont évolué ces derniers siècles et leur ferait réaliser leur chance d'avoir de si bons banquiers.

Marckrack le dévisagea les yeux plissés. Puis il se détourna vers Griphok qui avait rapporté un plateau et leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé. Harry en prit une petite gorgée pour goûter, et eut un sourire satisfait :

- Excellent, approuva-t-il.

- C'est délicieux, confirma Ginny.

- Je pense, Harry, dit Marckrack en sirotant sa propre tasse, que je vais accepter votre offre. Bien sûr, ce sera payant.

- Combien ? demanda Harry.

- Mmmh, réfléchit Marckrack. Cent cinquante soldats, l'encadrement correspondant, l'intendance et l'équipement, cela nous fera bien un Gallion.

- Vous êtes dur en affaire, fit remarquer Harry. Et, sans vouloir vous amener à violer votre secret professionnel, dans l'hypothèse où, disons Lucius Malefoy, vous demandait la même prestation… il laissa planer la fin de la phrase.

- Il paierait plein pot, fit Marckrack d'un ton désolé. On ne peut pas faire bénéficier deux personnes de nos remises. Nous n'en avons pas les moyens. Et si j'en juge par l'état actuel des finances du groupe Malefoy, il risque d'être un peu juste.

- Et plus encore à partir de mardi, sourit Harry. Une de mes entreprises a mis la main sur la licence de la Bièraubeurre et mes hommes de loi vont se rendre dans les endroits spécialisés et les principales usines pour exiger la cessation immédiate de toute la production et de la vente du produit sous son nom actuel. Et nous mettrons sur le marché un produit innovant dont je ferais personnellement la promotion.

- Cela causera une petite révolution, évalua posément Mackrack. Vous avez noté tout cela Gripsec ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Gripsec.

- J'aimerais envoyer des gardes du corps avec mes avocats. Mais comme c'est professionnel et non personnel, je paierai le plein tarif.

- C'est ce que j'approuve chez vous, Mr Potter. Vous savez où sont les limites. C'est avec plaisir que je vous fournirai des gardes du corps. Dois-je prévenir ceux qui iront dans les usines que toute destruction accidentelle du matériel est fortement désapprouvée ?

- Tout à fait. Dites-leur que tout débordement sera puni par une prime. Je sais à quel point les gobelins détestent ça.

- Tout à fait, approuva Mackrack. Gripsec, Monsieur Malefoy nous doit-il encore de l'argent ?

- Une certaine somme, répondit Gripsec. Mais je ne pourrais vous en dire de mémoire le montant exact.

- Les documents doivent être en ordre avant lundi. Je veux m'assurer que nous récupérerons notre argent dans les temps.

- Cela ne va pas vous mettre dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis des Mâche-morts ? s'enquit Harry.

- Pas du tout, répondit Mackrack en dévoilant ses dents. C'est seulement une histoire d'argent et ils savent parfaitement que c'est la seule chose qui compte pour nous.

Harry termina son thé et se renversa dans sa chaise.

- Maintenant tout cela est réglé, parlons de mes avoirs et de la façon de les gérer au mieux. J'aimerais fonder une société en placement financier.

- Monsieur Potter, dit fermement Mackrack, si les choses vont comme nous l'espérons, vous n'aurez pas à vous préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Nous sommes des professionnels.

- Je n'en doute pas, admit Harry. Pourrez-vous prélever le prix des gardes du corps sur mon compte ?

- Ce sera fait, Monsieur Potter.

- As-tu terminé ? demanda ce dernier à Ginny.

Sur son assentiment, il se leva et serra la main de Mackrack.

- Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur, et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de recommencer sans avoir à nous préoccuper de toutes ces absurdités.

Mackrack s'inclina et pris la main de Ginny pour la baiser.

- Tout la plaisir a été pour moi, Harry. Vous et votre compagne êtes toujours les bienvenus.

- Merci. Je vous recontacte pour voir comment déployer les mercenaires. Ils peuvent commencer à s'entraîner, en attendant.

- Ils seront prêts, je vous en donne toute mon assurance.

Harry s'inclina en réponse et prit la main de Ginny.

- J'ai été ravi de vous revoir aussi Gripsec.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour enlacer Ginny et il les fit transplaner.

---

Mackrack fixa un lon moment l'endroit où les jeunes gens s'étaient trouvés. Puis il se détourna et appuya sur le bouton se trouvant sur son bureau. Le mur se rétracta, lui permettant de contacter les autres directeurs.

- Mackrack, demanda le directeur égyptien, que nous vaut cette convocation extraordinaire ?

- Je viens justement de recevoir une visite extraordinaire, répliqua sèchement Mackrack.

- Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, affirma l'Egyptien.

- Monsieur Potter est venu me voir avec sa compagne. Il semble que Harry ait une attitude très gobeline à ce propos : il a trouvé son âme sœur très tôt dans sa vie. Ils semblent fous l'un de l'autre.

Les autres gobelins marquèrent leur approbation.

- En plus, sa compagne semble aussi tolérante que lui. J'ai accepté de faire bénéficier Harry de l'aide de nos mercenaires dans sa bataille contre Voldemort pour une somme d'un Gallion.

- Un Gallion ? Vous délirez ! s'exlama le directeur égyptien.

- Monsieur Slitscythe, tonna Mackrack, je vous conseille de ne pas oublier quelle est votre place si vous ne voulez pas risquer de la perdre.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! protesta-t-il.

- Fou ? gronda Mackrack. A combien estimez-vous la confiance totale du monde sorcier ? A combien estimez-vous le soutien de son héros ? Combien êtes-vous prêt à mettre pour nous assurer de la défaite de Voldemort ? Quelle valeur donnez-vous au seul Harry, qui est en ce moment même en train de s'emparer du monopole de la Bièraubeurre dans le Royaume Uni ? Votre problème, Slitscythe, c'est que vous êtes incapable de voir au-delà de votre minuscule et négligeable petit nez (insulter le nez d'un autre gobelin était la plus grave insulte possible). On nous offre enfin la chance inestimable de mettre fin à l'injustice dont nous sommes les victimes, et vous ne pensez qu'à gagner une poignée de Gallions.

Il reprit son souffle et laissa errer son regard sur ceux qui se trouvaient dans le feu.

- Par la présente, je demande un vote de défiance en vue de démettre Slitscythe ses fonctions de directeur général de notre succursale en Egypte.

- Je soutiens la cette motion, annonça immédiatement le directeur de la succursale française. Qui vote pour ?

Une série d'assentiments se firent entendre.

- Qui vote contre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Conformément aux règles établies, un membre dont la démission était demandée n'était pas autorisé à se défendre par lui-même. Il devait s'en remettre aux autres pour parler en sa faveur. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne sembla disposé à le faire.

- Motion acceptée, conclut Mackrack, d'un air satisfait. Je vais envoyer Gripsec sur place sur le champ pour faire l'intérim, le temps que nous élisions un remplaçant.

Il pressa un bouton et la tête de Slitscythe disparut de l'âtre.

- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, dit cordialement le directeur espagnol, il me semble que vous avez parlé d'un renversement de monopole…

- Tout à fait, dit Mackrack en montrant ses dents.(Il leur fit résumé de la situation). Harry n'a pas seulement insisté pour payer les gardes du corps lundi prochain, mais il a laissé entendre qu'il se montrait très généreux.

- Ainsi que vous l'avez fait remarquer, approuva le directeur espagnol, nous allons largement rentrer dans nos frais. Une très bonne affaire.

- Harry a parfaitement compris qu'intéresser ses partenaires aux bénéfices donne de meilleurs résultats. Il nous a accordé sa confiance, et nous DEVONS la mériter.

- Parfait, parfait.

- Bien, conclut Mackrack. Puisque nous sommes tous là, si nous en profitions pour faire nos comptes.

* * *

**Notes :**

Avant tout, **merci à tous ceux qui laisse des mots et nous encouragent à continuer.**

**Griphook/Gripsec** : une de nos traductrices nous fait remarquer que Griphook peut se traduire par "Main-qui-prend". En fait, après recherches je me rends compte que c'est traduit par "Gripsec" dans le tome 1 mais je n'avais pas percuté. J'ai donc mis Gripsec à partir de ce chapitre mais je voulais vous signaler que c'est le même Gobelin que le Griphook des chapitres précédents.

**Cyrano** : je me rends compte que j'ai troublé certains d'entre vous en commentant la citation à Cyrano de Bergerac que j'avais introduite dans le texte. Je m'en excuse, j'aurais dû mettre cette citation sans la commenter. Préciser que cette œuvre ait été citée dans la traduction n'apporte pas grand-chose….

Et puis…**GRANDE NOUVELLE !!!**

**Voici la traduction d'un message de Jeconais, récemment déposée sur son site :**

_Annonce : La déclaration de guerre_

_A été abandonnée..._

_Je blague ;-)_

_Sérieusement, à 18h (GMT) le 10 décembre 2006, le chapitre 10 de la déclaration de guerre est terminé. Avec 255 page (sans compter les signatures de mmails, ou 71000 mots, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit et cela m'a pris environ 2 mois._

_Il y a environ 200 Mmails et cela apporte une conclusion à tous les points ouverts dans les chapitres précédents._

_Bien sûr, certains ne l'aimeront pas, il n'est pas aussi drôle que les chapitres 1 à 8 mais, en même temps je ne suis plus le même que quand j'ai écrit les premiers chapitres et ce dernier chapitre se devait d'être plus sérieux._

_Je pense l'intituler "Dragons, Loup-garous et Gobelins, Oh Merlin". _

_  
Je pense le découper en parties de plus petites tailles et les poster parce que, vraiment, c'est une taille vraiment ridicule pour un chapitre et ce ne serait pas sympa pour mes correcteurs._

_La relecture va certainement prendre un moment donc n'espérez pas le lire tout de suite, sachez juste qu'ils vont travailler aussi dur que possible pour vous permettre de lire cette histoire dans l'état de perfection que vous attendez le plus tôt possible. Mais avant de leur envoyer, je vais prendre un jour ou deux pour tout relire et vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié._

_Après ça, j'ai trois histoires courtes (par court j'entends moins de 30 pages) qui vont commencer à sortir avant que je n'écrive le dernier chapitre de Hope._

_Donc : je ne suis pas mort ;-)_

Une bonne nouvelle, non ?


	18. Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter 3

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru ou Bloub, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert.**

* * *

**Note** : Pardon pour ce petit retard, mais étant en vacances, j'ai tendance à ne plus savoir quel jour on est. 

**IMPORTANT** : considérant que le nouveau et dernier chapitre de Jeconnais équivaut pour nous à une douzaine de chapitres

- Il y aura forcément une pause une fois le chapitre 9 complètement publié (encore deux parties en plus de celle d'aujourd'hui)

- **nous recrutons des TRADUCTEURS**, capables de comprendre un texte en anglais sans l'aide de dictionnaire, et connaissant suffisamment les expressions anglaises pour ne pas risquer de contresens. Le but est de gagner du temps et d'avoir une première traduction sans incertitude qui ne demande plus qu'à être adaptée (gommage des derniers anglicismes) et corrigée (orthographe et grammaire).

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont proposés comme correcteurs, mais pour ce travail, l'équipe est au complet.

Sur ce, bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter (Partie 3 / 5)**

**De **: Drago

**A **: Maman

**Objet **: moi

Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'écrire ce qui va suivre, mais on m'a fortement suggéré que ce serait une bonne idée, si je voulais que ça arrête de m'empêcher de respirer.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces dernières semaines. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant pour certaines, Papa a dû suffisamment râler à leur sujet.

Soyons clairs...

Je suis gay.

Je pense que je l'ai toujours été.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être ce que Papa désirait – lui en miniature. J'ai détesté ce qu'il détestait. J'ai méprisé ce qu'il méprisait et je me suis ainsi fâché avec à peu près tout le monde dans l'espoir qu'il me dise un mot, qu'il me jette un regard.

Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai échoué, là comme ailleurs. Quoi que je fasse, Potter l'a fait mieux que moi et Papa ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Et tu veux savoir la chose la plus exaspérante ? Potter s'en fout. Il se fiche de moi ou de Papa. Il veut simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il va sauver le monde et, si on le laisse faire, il se cachera du public et sera heureux.

C'est ça que je peux apprendre de lui. Il veut être heureux. Moi, je ne peux même pas me souvenir la dernière fois que j'ai été heureux. Même la fois où Papa a acheté ma participation à l'équipe de Quidditch, j'avais peur de le décevoir.

Pendant trop longtemps, j'ai nié qui j'étais. Ce que j'étais.

Je ne suis pas Lucius Malefoy Junior.

Je suis Drago Malefoy, un garçon qui ne veut plus nier ce qu'il a toujours désespérément essayé d'ignorer.

Je sais que Papa va me laisser tomber dans un coup comme ça. C'est une des choses dont je devais parler, et je ne sais pas si je peux supporter d'être pauvre, même si je crois deviner que je ne vais pas avoir tellement le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je t'aime et j'espère sincèrement que, pour une fois, tu sauras affronter Papa et que je pourrai rester en contact avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne répéterai pas ça devant toi – je sais combien tu détestes les déclarations d'affection. Mais, si on prend en compte que je viens d'admettre être gay, dire que je t'aime n'est sans doute pas grand-chose.

Et avant même que tu ne le penses, non, il n'est rien que tu aurais pu faire pour m'empêcher d'être gay, rien qui pourrait m'en guérir. Je ne suis pas malade.

J'espère que tu me répondras mais je comprendrai si tu ne le fais pas.

Drago Malefoy

* * *

**De **: Drag

**A **: Ter

**Objet** : Maman

Je lui ai dit – je ne l'ai pas dit à Papa, elle peut s'en charger. Il est homophobe de toute façon... en plus d'être un élitiste et un raciste. En fait, je ne peux pas penser à un qualificatif en -iste qui ne s'appliquerait pas à lui.

D.

* * *

**De **: Fier

**A **: Fier et demi

**Objet **: Re: Parents

Je suis fier de toi, Drag.

Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des homophobes : "Je ne suis pas homophobe. La preuve, je n'ai pas peur des hommes"

Terry

* * *

**De **: D

**A** : T

**Objet **: Re 2: Parents

Ohohoh !

D.

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans le ministère de la Magie à proximité du bureau de Percy. Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry et soupira doucement. 

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

Il acquiesça avec une expression épuisée.

- Je dois savoir ce qui se passe. Je dois donner l'impression que je suis partout où je dois être, comme l'ont dit Fred et George.

Il redressa ses épaules et parut effacer sa fatigue. Elle soupira de nouveau et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai qu'une hâte, que tout ceci soit terminé et que je n'aie plus à te partager avec qui que ce soit.

- Tu as des projets pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Des projets qui demandent un lit, aucun vêtement et des tas de grognements, se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de rire et de rougir.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Percy et s'arrêta en entendant les cris qui en sortaient.

- Vous allez interrompre cette enquête !- En aucun cas, répondit froidement la voix de Percy.

- Si vous savez reconnaître le bien de votre famille et le vôtre...

Harry soupira et passa la porte, l'ouvrant avec violence.

- Lucius ! lança-t-il avec chaleur. Comme je suis content de vous revoir.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- Potter !

- Bravo. Reconnaissance immédiate – Pas un instant de doute – très impressionnant. Alors, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous pouvez échouer ainsi à intimider quelqu'un ?

- Je ...- Il échoue parce que ses soutiens au sein du Ministère sont au plus bas, dit Percy d'une voix très officielle. Ce sera tout, Lucius. Vous pouvez être sûr que votre tentative pour me faire dissimuler la vérité figurera en bonne place dans mon rapport.

Lucius gronda sourdement.

Harry fit un pas en avant. On aurait dit qu'il projetait de couper Lucius en deux. Ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se retrouver le dos au mur.

- Je m'élève contre les gens qui menacent ma famille, constata Harry.

Ginny ressentit la petite secousse provoquée par un choc électrique quand Harry relâcha son contrôle sur sa magie. Elle fut alarmée de constater qu'elle était bien plus faible que les fois précédentes. Mais visiblement, Lucius ne partageait pas ce sentiment et pâlit de façon impressionnante.

- Si j'étais vous, continua Harry, je m'inquiéterais de choses qui me touchent plus directement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le sourire de Harry se teinta d'impétuosité.

- Vous verrez, mon cher Lucius. Vous verrez bien.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, d'un air hautain ; sauf que l'effet fut un peu diminué par l'ombre que la peur mettait dans ses yeux.

- Je vous aurai.

- Non, jamais, dit Harry. Comment va Voldemort ces jours-ci ?

Lucius ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de bousculer Harry et de se ruer hors de la pièce. Harry sourit légèrement et s'effondra sur une chaise devant le bureau de Percy, les yeux fermés.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à côté de sa chaise.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Percy l'air inquiet.

- Juste un peu de fatigue, soupira Harry.

- Il essaie de rattraper tout ce qu'il a raté, expliqua Ginny.

Percy fit signe qu'il comprenait et se tourna brutalement vers sa cheminée. Il se saisit d'un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu.

- Pénélope ?

- Oui Percy ?

- Je sais que c'est te demander beaucoup en peu de temps, mais serais-tu capable d'accueillir quelques invités surprise à dîner ? J'ai Ginny et Harry ici, et Harry a l'air de quelqu'un qui a vraiment besoin d'un bon dîner, et puis nous avons à parler.

- Bien sûr, fit Pénélope qui leur offrit un large sourire. J'avais prévu large de toute façon. Si vous voulez venir à la maison maintenant, je vais ouvrir une bouteille de vin pour l'apéritif.

- Merci, lui sourit doucement Percy, une expression un peu curieuse comparée à ses manières hautaines habituelles. (Il se tourna pour leur faire face.) Venez donc, dit-il avant de s'engager dans les flammes vertes. Le plus tôt nous serons chez moi, le plus tôt Harry pourra se détendre.

- Percy ! lança Harry avant que celui-ci ait disparu. Merci.

- De rien, lui répliqua Percy.

- On te retrouve là-bas, ajouta Harry. Je continue de détester voyager en cheminée.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Percy avec un fin sourire.

Il entra dans le feu et disparut.

- Viens, dit Harry à Ginny.

Elle grimpa sur ses genoux en souriant, collant son visage dans son cou dans une profonde inspiration. Après une sensation éclair de mouvement, ils atterrirent dans le salon de Percy et Pénélope. Pendant une seconde, Ginny se sentit un peu désorientée. Le salon était absolument parfait, sans rien qui ne soit totalement à sa place. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait ouvert La Gazette à la page Aménagements Intérieurs et l'avait scrupuleusement copiée pour créer cette pièce.

- Venez dans mon bureau, les appela Percy d'une pièce contiguë.

Ginny ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi détendu – il avait même retiré sa robe de ministre, sa cravate, et défait le premier bouton de sa chemise moldue. Le bureau la rassura; Percy était bien un Weasley. La pièce comptait deux sofas confortables, une large table entre eux ; une radio était en marche sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Le salon est pour quand je suis en représentation politique, expliqua Percy avec un haussement d'épaules. Je préfère cette pièce et son côté informel, mais je ne laisserai jamais une de ces vipères entrer ici si je peux l'empêcher.

Harry s'assit et étira ses jambes en grognant :

- C'est très confortable.

- On a mis tous les sortilèges nécessaires, expliqua Pénélope qui amenait quatre verres de vin. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une longue liste de raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas t'offrir d'alcool Harry, mais tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Merci, répondit il en riant doucement. Ginny, tu peux les mettre au courant, s'il te plaît ?Ginny n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Harry détestait parler de lui-même, et le faire à sa place lui donnait l'opportunité de s'assurer que Harry ne minimiserait pas ses propres exploits. Elle termina son récit par leur visite chez Fred et George, sans savoir si Harry voulait qu'elle raconte ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- Après, nous avons rencontré Mackrack, continua Harry, sans laisser le silence s'installer. Nous avons pris des dispositions pour que les mercenaires gobelins nous rejoignent pour la bataille finale.

- Tout cela est très bien, commenta lentement Percy, en échangeant un long regard avec Pénélope. Mais devais-tu faire tout cela aujourd'hui ? Tu as une tête de déterré.

- C'est important que les gens sachent que je suis debout et actif, se justifia Harry. C'est une question de psychologie. _La Gazette_ va publier toutes sortes de rumeurs sur moi, dire que j'ai été vu à tel et tel endroit. Quand Voldemort et les Mangemorts vont lire ça, ils vont penser que je vais très bien alors que Voldemort, lui, est toujours au 36e dessous.

- Tu as un instinct fantastique pour la politique, Harry, le félicita Percy.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, moi, c'est son faible niveau de magie, dit Ginny, en changeant de sujet.

Elle n'était pas prête à mettre au courant Harry des projets qu'elle nourrissait pour lui. Cela pouvait attendre que Voldemort soit en train de pourrir quelque part.

- Faible ? s'inquiéta Percy.

- Tu n'as pas senti à quel point sa magie était faible, tout à l'heure ? demanda Ginny, un peu surprise.

- C'était faible !?

Ginny acquiesça l'air convaincue.

- Je commence juste à comprendre à quel point nous n'avions aucune chance face à toi, reconnut-il.

Contre elle, Ginny pouvait sentir Harry se détendre et s'endormir. Elle tendit la main et s'empara de son verre vide.

- Ne le prenez pas comme une offense, souffla-t-elle. Il ne fait cela que lorsqu'il se sent à l'aise et en sécurité.

- Alors c'est un grand compliment, se réjouit Pénélope. Nous passons à la cuisine ?

- Bonne idée, souscrivit Percy.

Il se leva et s'empara d'une couverture posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et la déploya sur Harry. Ginny rattrapa Percy et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, répondit solennellement Percy. Mais assez parlé de ça. Comment vas-tu, Ginny ?

Ginny se hissa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Crevée et effrayée, admit-elle calmement. Cette semaine ne semble pas en finir. Ne plus sentir Harry dans mon esprit était pire que d'y sentir Voldemort.

- Je te crois, dit Percy avec précaution. Mais es-tu sûre que tu fais le bon choix en t'attachant ainsi à lui ?

- Il est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, toute ma vie, elle répondit simplement. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que le prix serait si élevé, mais les récompenses sont à la hauteur. Avec Dean, j'ai eu l'occasion de vivre dans la normalité. J'aurais pu rester à l'écart et ne pas participer à la guerre. Je n'aurais pas peur, mais je m'ennuierais à mourir. Il n'y aurait pas de passion. Harry me donne l'impression que j'ai du feu dans les veines et que je suis la personne la plus importante au monde. Avec Dean, la grande distraction aurait été de rendre visite à sa mère et sa demi-soeur. En un seul jour avec Harry, j'ai rencontré Mackrack lui-même et maintenant je suis avec mon frère alors que c'est un soir d'école et sans que cela ne semble déranger personne. La seule chose qui me manque c'est de passer du temps seule avec Harry.

Percy la regarda d'un air pensif.

- J'ai pris note de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais est-ce que Harry t'a réellement présentée comme sa compagne ?

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Pourquoi ?

- Cela me rassure, reconnut-il.

- Mais pourquoi, mon chéri ? demanda Pénélope depuis les fourneaux.

- Parce que chez les Gobelins, on s'accouple pour la vie. Présenter une femelle comme sa compagne, revient à dire qu'elle est la femme qui partagera votre vie.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny, sentant ses dernières craintes à propos d'Harry fondre complètement.

- Ça veut dire qu'il a des projets à long terme avec toi, confirma Percy.

- Et qu'il pense être capable de vaincre Voldemort, ajouta Ginny avec joie. J'avais peur que cette semaine ait entamé sa confiance.

- S'entourer de mercenaires est un signe révélateur, remarqua Percy. C'est dommage que Rogue n'espionne plus pour nous.

Ginny toussa.

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, commença-t-elle avec un air d'excuse, mais Harry a un nouvel espion dans les proches de Voldemort – s'il vous plaît, ne le dites à personne.

- Nous ne dirons rien, affirma Percy. Mais c'est rassurant. Il a accompli beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est peut-être à cause de vous, les garçons ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Percy, d'une voix chargée de doute.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas acculé, il n'aurait jamais découvert ses capacités à prendre les choses en main.

- Je crois que je vais garder cette explication strictement pour moi, dit Percy en riant. Mon comportement n'a rien eu d'exemplaire et, même si quelque chose de positif a pu en sortir, je ne suis pas prêt à l'assumer.

- Hé, Perce ? Tu es là ? appela une voix depuis la cheminée.

- William ? demanda Percy, en allant vers le feu.

- C'est Bill, grogna Bill.

- Moi, je m'appelle Percy, répondit brièvement Percy, pendant que Ginny essayait de lutter contre son fou rire.

- Si tu veux, _Percy_, dit Bill en accentuant le dernier mot.

. Est-ce que tu as vu Harry et Ginny ? Albus dit qu'ils font des visites en ce moment.

Percy lança un regard à Ginny qui hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Ils sont ici, reconnut Percy.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Bill.

- Bien sûr, répondit Percy en reculant d'un pas.

L'aîné des Weasley sortit de la cheminée l'instant d'après, s'époussetant tranquillement.

- Salut gamine, dit-il joyeusement. Où est Harry ?- Il fait la sieste, répondit Ginny en tendant les bras vers lui.

Bill la prit dans ses bras, la souleva du plan de travail et la fit tournoyer en l'air avant de la serrer contre lui. Il la déposa au sol en souriant.

- Alors, demanda-t-il toujours chaleureux. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait pourquoi mon chef à Gringotts vient d'être remplacé par un nouveau type ? Un Gobelin, qui s'appelle Grimpsec, je crois.

- Gripsec ? corrigea Ginny. Nous l'avons rencontré, lui et Mackrack, juste avant de venir.

- Je me disais bien que Harry devait être derrière ça, commenta Bill. On m'a officiellement chargé de seconder Harry pendant toute la durée de la crise, à plein temps, et Fleur aussi. Elle est en train de faire nos bagages à la maison à l'instant même.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Percy. Ce sera bien de vous voir plus souvent.

Bill s'immobilisa et regarda Percy puis Pénélope.

- Pénélope, dit-il lentement, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise mais ça a marché.

- C'est Harry qui a fait le plus dur, commenta-t-elle gentiment, d'un air amusé. J'ai juste aidé Percy à l'accepter. J'ai toujours su quel homme il était au fond de lui.

Percy fit preuve de son appartenance au clan Weasley en rougissant furieusement.

- Bien, dit Bill en changeant de sujet, quelqu'un sait où se trouve maman aujourd'hui ?

- A Poudlard, répondit immédiatement Ginny. Elle aide à organiser le pique-nique et le barbecue de demain. J'ai décrété un jour de fête pour Harry avec de la Bièraubeurre nouvelle, des jeux, de la nourriture. Vous êtes invités, naturellement.

- Super, sourit Bill. Compte sur nous.

- Absolument, renchérit Percy l'air ravi.

- Bill, dit Ginny, écoute bien, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé cette semaine.

Quand elle eut terminé, Bill siffla.

- Waou. Personne ne ressent comme moi ce picotement ?

- Si, moi, dit Percy.

- Moi aussi, confirma Pénélope.

- Quel picotement ? demanda Ginny.

- On appelle ça l'espoir, expliqua doucement Bill. Et ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas ressenti.

- Ginny, dit Pénélope, pourrais-tu réveiller Harry ? Le repas est presque prêt.

- Ça a l'air délicieux, dit Bill, l'air de rien.

- Bill, soupira Percy, la subtilité n'est vraiment pas ton fort. Va donc chercher Fleur et joignez-vous à nous.

- Merci, remercia Bill très satisfait, avant de sauter dans le feu.

- Et c'est lui l'aîné ? s'interrogea Percy.

Ginny sourit et retourna dans le bureau. Elle s'agenouilla devant Harry et repoussa doucement ses cheveux. Lors de moments comme celui-là, il était vraiment et seulement à elle. Personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir de quoi il avait l'air quand il dormait. Ce n'était pas la même chose quand il était inconscient ; c'était plus intime et elle savait qu'il aurait détecté quiconque serait venu à sa place et se serait déjà réveillé. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait le voir si jeune et si vulnérable.

- Hé, dit Harry d'une voix un peu éraillée. Je vais devoir faire des excuses à Percy.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit doucement Ginny. Ils ont pris pour un compliment que tu te sentes suffisamment en confiance et à ton aise dans leur maison pour t'endormir ainsi.

- Le vin y est pour quelque chose, se défendit Harry.

Ginny se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement, consciente de la réponse de son corps à lui.

- Le repas est prêt, annonça-t-elle en se reculant à regret. Et Bill et Fleur se joignent à nous. Griphook a été promu à la tête de la filiale égyptienne et il a mis Fleur et Bill en disponibilité pour être sous tes ordres, le temps qu'il faudra.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en s'asseyant.

- C'est gentil de la part de Mackrack, dit-il doucement. Je me demande ce que Fleur dirait de faire un peu de publicité.

- Pardon ? demanda Ginny intriguée.

- Est-ce que tu imagines l'effet qu'une vélane aurait sur le consommateur, si l'on publiait des photos d'elle buvant de la Bièraubeurre, dans le cadre de notre campagne de lancement ?

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes, laissant l'idée pénétrer son esprit.

- C'est une très bonne idée, admit-elle.

- Et je peux aussi les charger de recherches importantes. Ils sont tous les deux très bons dans ce qu'ils font et ils doivent être capables de me trouver certains sortilèges dont j'ai besoin. J'ai de plus en plus envie d'en finir au plus vite avec tout ceci.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, ça interfère trop avec ma vie amoureuse et je ne veux pas que ça dure trop longtemps.

Ginny sourit largement et embrassa son petit ami.

- Je crois que je suis assez contente d'être ta compagne, annonça-t-elle.

Harry rit doucement et se leva, la soulevant avec cette aisance qui l'avait toujours conquise.

- Viens, dit-il alors que son estomac gargouillait.

- Installe-toi à table, Harry, dit Pénélope depuis la cuisine.

- Merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la table se trouvant dans le bureau.

Ginny marcha jusqu'au buffet et sortit des couverts; elle n'était jamais venu dans cette maison mais c'était là où Maman les rangeait et elle pensait que Percy avait fait de même. Elle mit rapidement la table et alla à la cuisine pour voir si elle pouvait être d'aucune aide.

- Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre cheminée un petit instant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais dépêche-toi, répondit fermement Percy.

Ginny sauta dans la cheminée. Ça ne lui prit pas très longtemps de persuader Fred et George de lui donner quelques bouteilles de Brave Abe et elle revint les bras chargés.

- C'est la nouvelle Bièraubeurre, expliqua-t-elle joyeusement à Pénélope.

- Oh, quelle bonne idée ! sourit Pénélope. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais assez curieuse d'en goûter. Bill et Fleur sont en grande conversation avec Harry.

Ginny retourna dans le bureau pour prendre un siège à côté de Harry, en face de Bill. Il y restait deux places libres à chaque extrémité de la table pour Percy et Pénélope. Elle sentit la main d'Harry descendre et se saisir de la sienne, son pouce caressant doucement ses doigts.

- Officiellement, les Gobelins sont toujours neutres, expliquait Harry, mais Mackrack et moi, nous sommes amis et, si cela tourne mal, ils se rallieront à nous. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas à le faire, cependant. Leur neutralité est essentielle pour les affaires. Que Mackrack m'ait offert vos services est inattendu mais tombe très bien. Nous sommes sur un projet de recherche assez important et si nous aboutissons cela aura des effets incommensurables dans le monde entier.

- Oh ? demanda Bill, l'air curieux.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parlé du sort Homorphus ?

Bill et Fleur secouèrent la tête.

- On dit que ce serait un moyen de guérir les loups-garous. Comme c'est un sortilège, je suppose que le problème de la lycanthropie a commencé par un maléfice. En ce moment-même, Remus, Hermione et Ron étudient la question, mais ils ne peuvent le faire qu'à temps perdu, et donc j'aimerais que vous deux preniez la suite. C'est très important : si nous trouvons un traitement, c'est autant d'alliés en moins pour Voldemort et les autres y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de le suivre.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est le contre-maléfice fondamental, commenta doucement Bill avant de se tourner vers Fleur. Ça t'amuserait ?

- Tôt à fait, répondit Fleur avec un large sourire. Nous allons adorer faire za.

Percy et Pénélope entrèrent, chacun portant deux assiettes fumantes de ce qui semblait être du ragoût de boeuf. Ginny sourit en remarquant que l'assiette de Harry était deux fois plus garnie que celle des autres.

Pénélope s'assit pendant que Percy retourna chercher les deux dernières assiettes et une corbeille contenant d'épaisses tranches de pain blanc. Il fit le service et alla s'asseoir à la place d'honneur. Ginny se leva et versa à chacun un verre de la nouvelle Bièraubeurre.

- Avant de commencer, je pense qu'un toast s'impose, dit Percy de sa voix officielle.

Bill grogna et Fleur lui mit un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

- Merci William, soupira Percy. J'allais juste dire ceci : 'à l'espoir' !

- Et à la liberté, ajouta Harry.

- A l'amour, dit Ginny dans un sourire destiné à Harry.

- Et à la vie, continua Pénélope.

- Aux amis, développa Fleur.

- Et à la famille, conclut Bill, avec un regard direct pour Harry.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres et burent en même temps.

- Waou, commenta Bill, c'est de la bonne.

- Je sais, sourit Ginny. Tu vas adorer l'usine de Fred, George et Abe.

- En parlant de ça… commença Harry, alors qu'ils commençaient tous à manger.

Il s'interrompit dans ce qu'il allait dire pour se tourner vers Pénélope.

- C'est délicieux !

- Merci, dit la maîtresse de maison. C'est une recette de ma grand-mère.

Harry se tourna vers Fleur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de devenir célèbre ?

- De quelle façon ? demanda Fleur, prenant très gracieusement une bouchée du ragoût.

- Notre étiquette pour la Bièraubeurre du brave Abe représente la tête de Abe sur un fond noir. Je pense qu'elle passe bien auprès de certaines personnes mais pas pour tout le monde, surtout les jeunes. Je me disais qu'une série de publicités te montrant en train de boire de la Bièraubeurre, ça leur plairait.

Fleur rougit joliment.

- Tu veux que je pose pour vous ?

- Exactement, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Fleur regarda Bill. Ce dernier rit et secoua la tête.

- Quoi, tu crois que je vais dire non ?

Le sourire de Fleur fut éblouissant.

- J'adooorerais !

- Parfait, dit Harry. Je vais en parler à Fred et George demain et leur dire de se mettre en contact avec des spécialistes de la publicité et voir ce qu'on peut mettre en place. Nous voulons quelque chose de classe, c'est un produit pour toute la famille.

Ginny tendit la main pour prendre du pain qu'elle réduisit en miettes dans son ragoût. Elle venait soudain de réaliser ce que Harry faisait pour sa famille, en particulier pour ses frères et comme il le faisait discrètement. La carrière de Percy était de nouveau sur des rails, d'autant plus que Harry avait réussi à rabattre sa tendance à l'arrogance. Le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger constituait une chance pour lui d'être enfin distingué, et cette chance n'existait qu'en raison de sa relation avec Harry.

Quant à Fred et George, c'étaient eux qui en bénéficiaient le plus. De la manière dont les choses se passaient, ils allaient finir plus riches que les Malefoy et c'était, une fois de plus, grâce à Harry qui avait cru en eux, qu'on leur donnait leur chance.

C'était maintenant Bill à qui on offrait la possibilité de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Trouver un traitement à la lycanthropie, sans compter le fait que maintenant Mackrack savait qui il était – ce qui serait un avantage pour sa carrière.

Elle pressa légèrement la jambe de Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour Charlie mais elle était prête à parier qu'elle allait le découvrir tôt ou tard. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était conscient de sa part ou s'il était intimement convaincu que tous les gens qu'il fréquentait méritaient d'être heureux et de réussir.

Il ferait un merveilleux ministre de la Magie. Non seulement il était totalement incorruptible et sa noblesse se voyait à des kilomètres, mais il avait à coeur de faire ce qui était juste, sans s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient en penser les autres.

- Ok, dit Harry. Désolé d'en revenir au travail mais je suis ici pour ça. Percy, comment se passe ton enquête ?

- Elle est frustrante, soupira Percy. Notre visite à Azkaban était parfaite à tous les points de vue.

- Et alors ? demanda Bill.

- Justement. C'est une prison. Elle ne devrait pas être parfaite. Or, rien à redire, à aucun niveau. Comme si on avait préparé notre venue.

- Prends quelques Aurors et fais une visite surprise la semaine prochaine, conseilla Harry, les sourcils froncés. Ne préviens personne à l'avance sauf Kingsley. S'ils trament quelque chose, tu devrais finir par tomber dessus. Quelque chose se prépare, sinon Mackrack ne m'en aurait pas parlé.

- A ce jour, ce rapport, même s'il remet en cause les actions du Ministère, n'est en rien une menace, analysa Percy. Je pense sincèrement qu'Azkaban est la clé.

- Je sais que tu trouveras la réponse, Percy, affirma Harry avec confiance. Si tu rencontres des difficultés, fais le moi savoir. Je peux être là-bas en quelques secondes. Et n'aie pas peur de te comporter comme tu avais tendance à le faire l'année dernière. Il est possible que ces gens comprennent mieux ce discours qu'un autre.

Ginny sourit en voyant Percy se redresser et acquiescer. C'était un autre effet que Harry avait sur les gens. Quelques mots de lui et les gens paraissaient ragaillardis et prêts à se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. Ça lui fit comprendre combien il avait eu raison un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il faisait qui était important mais le fait qu'il soit là pour le faire. Bien qu'il ait affronté Voldemort et qu'il ait failli y rester, il était là, donnant des conseils et prenant des responsabilités ou offrant son soutien, et les gens y étaient sensibles. C'était comme s'ils le comprenaient et que malgré leur fatigue et leur frustration, ils trouvaient toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, quelqu'un qui mettait plus de coeur qu'eux à s'en sortir.

Le reste du repas, la conversation resta générale, personne n'abordant plus le sujet de Voldemort. Ginny s'estima chanceuse d'être considérée, pendant cette soirée, comme une adulte, à égalité avec deux de ses frères et leurs épouses. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, alors qu'elle était en compagnie de son propre petit ami, et elle aimait ça. En finissant son repas, elle se rapprocha de Harry et sourit lorsque son bras s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle fit mentalement la liste des plats qu'elle servirait lorsqu'ils pourraient lancer leurs propres invitations à dîner.

**De **: SR

**A **: BB

**Objet **: rendez-vous

Belle. Dimanche, une heure de l'après midi. Cette clairière dans la forêt interdite. J'amènerai un invité.

S

--

_Travaille à la chute de l'Impuissant des Ténèbres depuis quinze ans_

* * *

**De **: Tout simplement Belle

**A **: Sévère Severus _(ndt : c'est en réponse aux initiales ci dessus : SS pour Severus Snape)_

**Objet **: Re: Rendez-vous

Je serai là – tout simplement

B.

* * *

**De **: Sinistra

**A **: M. le directeur de Poudlard

**Objet **: Ginny Weasley

Albus,

Est-ce que Miss Weasley était malade aujourd'hui ? C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas à mon cours aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu de mot d'excuse de Madame Pomfresh.

Sin

* * *

**De **: Albus

**A** : Professeur d'Astronomie

**Objet** : Re: Ginny Weasley

Ginny était avec Harry aujourd'hui.

Albus

--

_Chef du Magenmagot et président de la Confédération internationales des sorciers_

* * *

**De **: Sinistra (encore)

**A** : M. le directeur de Poudlard (encore)

**Objet** : Ginny Weasley (encore)

Albus,

Peut-on savoir pourquoi exactement Miss Weasley a le droit de sécher mes cours pour suivre M. Potter. Aujourd'hui, c'était une leçon très importante pour ses BUSEs.

Sin

* * *

**De **: Albus

**A** : Sinistra

**Cc**: Toute l'équipe

**Objet **: Re: Ginny Weasley (encore)

Je sais que notre rôle premier à Poudlard est d'enseigner. Si on se place dans cette perspective, j'estime que Ginny a davantage appris aujourd'hui en restant avec Harry qu'elle n'en apprendra jamais à Poudlard. Comprendre le fonctionnement de la société gobeline est tout à fait édifiant.

Plus important, Ginny a été autorisée à passer du temps avec Harry. Je serais le premier à préférer les voir tous les deux à l'école mais nous devons faire en sorte de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Que deux élèves ratent quelques cours me paraît un faible prix à payer pour cela. Dans les semaines et mois qui viennent, je pense qu'un certain nombre d'élèves n'auront pas le temps d'aller en classe. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui des promotions exceptionnelles, toutes réunies autour de Harry et désireuses de contribuer à la destruction totale de Voldemort. Pour la première fois, mon école est unie, la rivalité entre les maisons est suspendue et j'en suis pour ma part extrêmement heureux.

Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, Harry est la seule personne capable d'abattre Voldemort. Il n'y a pas de 'si', de 'mais', ou de 'peut-être'. Il a prouvé ces dernières semaines qu'il peut supporter le poids du commandement et, comme tel, et en tant que professeur de plein droit, il bénéficie d'une marge de manoeuvre supérieure à ce qui est normalement donné aux élèves ou même à l'équipe enseignante.

Si ceci pose un problème à quiconque, qu'il se sente libre de venir m'en parler directement.

Albus.

--

_Chef du Magenmagot et président de la Confédération internationales des sorciers_

* * *

**De **: w4n M4K325

**A** : 4L8U5 UM8L3023

**Objet** : Améliorez votre baguette !

Vous voulez avoir DAVANTAGE qu'une baguette de taille moyenne ?

Bien sûr ! Beaucoup de sorcières reconnaissent qu'elles sont frustrées par la taille de la baguette de leur sorcier. Ceci montre que la taille _est_ importante. Les sorcières considèrent les sorciers avec de grandes baguettes comme plus attirants, plus puissants et plus susceptibles de réussir tous les sortilèges qu'elles désirent. Une baguette plus grosse vous donne plus d'amplitude, une meilleure tenue en main et aide à concentrer votre magie. Une baguette plus grosse et plus rustique est un attrait visuel reconnu pour les sorcières.

Notre solution est naturelle – pas de chirurgie, pas de dégâts sur votre baguette et pas gonflage !

Nous garantissons par écrit que notre solution sera la vôtre ou que vos Gallions vous seront remboursés. Sans aucune question !

NOTRE ELARGISSEMENT UNIQUE ET PROUVÉ PEUT RÉELLEMENT ALLONGER, EPAISSIR ET ELARGIR VOTRE BAGUETTE. 100 Garanti !

Pas besoin de chercher d'autre solution !

Vous allez respirer le pouvoir et la confiance en vous auprès des sorcières. Quand vous exercerez votre magie en public, les autres sorciers vont vous regarder avec envie et vont vouloir vous ressembler. Mais le plus grand profit sera la première fois que vous montrerez votre nouvelle baguette à votre Sorcière. Quand elle verra combien votre baguette est longue, épaisse, masculine et imposante, elle se soumettra à votre puissant magnétisme et vous laissera exaucer tous vos désirs avec elle. Elle sera bouleversée par votre nouvelle et imposante baguette et succombera pour toujours aux satisfactions profondes que seul VOUS savez apporter. Voir des sorcières se jeter à votre cou une fois qu'elles auront vu combien votre baguette est réellement imposante sera une expérience inoubliable. Vous les verrez vanter à d'autres la belle taille de votre baguette.

N'attendez plus ! Commandez dès aujourd'hui ! Répondez maintenant et notre équipe d'experts en élargissement de baguette sera à votre service en quelques secondes.

* * *

**De** : Le trio magnifique du monde magique

**A** : Le Sauveur du monde magique

**Objet** : Lundi

**Pièces jointes** : commandes.pmt

Harry, vieille branche. Juste pour te dire que notre première livraison lundi sera pour l'usine de Bièreaubeurre de Guildford. On te fait suivre le planning

F & G & A

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Prochainement sur le chemin de Traverse._

* * *

**De **: Le Sauveur du monde magique MALGRE LUI

**A** : Abe et Fred et George

**Objet **: Re: Lundi

Bien reçu.

Question : Pourquoi votre signature parle de l'ouverture prochaine de votre magasin alors qu'il existe depuis des lustres ?

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De** : Les embarrassés (pas Abe)

**A** : Harry

**Objet** : Signature

Disons seulement que c'est une leçon que nous retiendrons et n'en parlons plus.

G & F

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Prochainement sur le chemin de Traverse. _

* * *

**De** : Le curieux

**A** : Les curiosités

**Objet** : Re: Signature

Allez... Vous pouvez bien me le dire.

H.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

**De **: Les curiosités

**A **: Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé au chat ? _(ndt : en Anglais, on ne dit pas "La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais "La curiosité tua le chat")_

**Objet **: Re2: Signature

C'était une des choses contre lesquelles on a mis en garde Lavande et Parvati.

Quand nous avons commencé, nous avons écouté un vendeur et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec une tonne de papier Mmail personnalisé avec un libellé très rapidement devenu inadapté – beaucoup plus que nous ne pouvions en utiliser. Nous avons essayé de poursuivre le vendeur mais il a disparu. Donc nous en sommes réduits à l'utiliser pour tout ce qui n'est pas commercial.

F-G

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Prochainement sur le chemin de Traverse._

* * *

**De** : Le chat instruit

**A** : Ceux qui tirent la queue du chat

**Objet** : Le chat curieux

Au moins, le chat est mort heureux.

Harry.

--

_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

- Nous vous verrons demain à Poudlard, dit Harry à Percy, Pénélope, Bill et Fleur, tout en se lovant contre Ginny. 

- Tenue décontractée de rigueur, ajouta Ginny juste avant que Harry ne les fasse transplaner.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

- Les contreforts des Carpates en Roumanie. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais inviter Charlie demain aussi.

Ginny se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Exactement, reconnut-elle.

- Alors viens, sourit-il, prenant sa main.

En pénétrant dans ce qui ressemblait à un campement permanent, Harry songea que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un dragon était pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que ce dernier avait été peu grincheux envers lui ce jour-là.

- Nous cherchons Charlie Weasley, cria Harry à quelqu'un qui traversait le camp d'un pas pressé.

- Champ ouest, cria l'homme en retour, montrant sa gauche.

Ils traversèrent l'herbe en silence, suivant un chemin.

- J'aimerais pouvoir refaire ça un jour, fit-il calmement remarquer.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Voldemort ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre, à ce moment précis. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent avec sa petite amie.

- Je sais, elle chuchota simplement, se rapprochant de lui.

Le dîner avec Percy avait été agréable, mais ce qui avait été le plus réparateur pour lui avait été d'imaginer les dîners qu'il donnerait avec Ginny. Bien sûr, sa magie restait encore très faible, mais il pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs revenir – et surtout depuis sa sieste.

Il ouvrit un portail et s'effaça pour laisser passer Ginny. Ils se trouvèrent alors au milieu d'un chaos total.

Un des dragons, d'un bleu sombre, semblait chercher à s'échapper, rejetant les cordes que les dresseurs de dragon utilisaient pour l'immobiliser. Il rugissait, lançant des éclairs enflammés d'un jaune vif haut dans le ciel, avant de se retourner brusquement et de foncer vers eux. Harry soupira et se demanda si la bénédiction de sa mère, qui lui avait permis de survivre n'avait pas du même coup épuisé toute sa chance. Il semblait qu'où il aille, quelque chose devait lui arriver.

- Harry, Ginny, bon sang, tirez-vous de là ! entendit-il Charlie hurler.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-il fermement à Ginny et il fit deux pas en avant. Quand le dragon fut plus près, il laissa sa magie sortir, l'envelopper comme un bouclier, et attendit.

Quand l'animal fut seulement à quinze pas de lui, il lança un charme Sonorus sur sa gorge.

- Assis ! cria-t-il.

Le bruit remplit la plaine comme le tonnerre et le dragon freina des quatre fers, dérapant pour s'arrêter devant Harry. Il le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Harry au dragon. J'amène ma compagne voir son frère et tu nous attaques ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le dragon geignit et plaça sa tête sur le sol, couvrant ses naseaux avec ses pattes avant.

- Regarde les autres, continua Harry. Ce sont de gentils dragons, pas comme toi.

Les grands yeux gris du dragon semblèrent tourbillonner d'excuse. Harry soupira et marcha jusqu'à lui et caressa doucement son front.

- Tu t'amusais ? demanda-t-il, annulant le sort de Sonorus.

Le dragon acquiesça.

- Tu sais pourtant que les humains essaient de t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon opina de nouveau. Harry soupira.

- Tu es un gros bêta, hein ?

Le dragon éternua et se remit sur ses pattes et renifla Harry avec autorité. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, sentant l'haleine fétide l'envelopper. Il n'était pas qu'un peu surpris que le dragon lui ait obéi, alors qu'il s'était préparé à le combattre. Il devrait en discuter avec Charlie plus tard.

- C'est ma compagne, annonça t-il faisant signe à Ginny d'avancer.

Le dragon la renifla elle aussi et approuva.

- Et toi, tu as une compagne ? demanda-t-il.

Le dragon acquiesça fièrement.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous la présenter ?

Le dragon proposa une de ses pattes à Harry.

- Tu veux qu'on monte ?

Le dragon acquiesça encore.

- Génial, sourit Harry.

L'idée de voler sur un nouvel animal lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait adoré voler avec Buck autrefois. Voler sur un animal était très différent que de le faire avec un balai. Il prit appui sur la patte du dragon et se jeta sur son dos énorme, atterrissant entre deux crêtes qui le maintinrent confortablement en place. Il se baissa et attira Ginny facilement vers lui et la plaça derrière lui. Il la sentit enlacer son buste et il cria :

- On est prêts.

Le dragon éternua et tourna sur lui même pour se mettre à galoper vers le nord. Quand il prit de la vitesse, il étendit ses ailes et très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à planer haut dans l'atmosphère. Il entendit des cris et se rendit compte que c'était les siens et ceux de Ginny qui exprimait bruyamment son plaisir derrière lui. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il ait essayé avant, et faisait de l'expérience avec Buck une aimable plaisanterie. Le dragon était tellement fort, tellement magique et puissant que cela modifiait toutes ses sensations.

- Plus vite, cria-t-il pour encourager la bête.

Le dragon rugit et ils plongèrent droit dessous eux. Ils allaient plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais été, même sur balai, alors qu'ils plongèrent d'une bonne hauteur, avant de glisser au dessus d'un énorme lac, leur vitesse provoquant une grande traînée dans l'eau derrière eux.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le dragon étendit ses ailes très largement et se redressa, en les maintenant vers le bas. Presque avec grâce, le dragon se posa au milieu d'un troupeau de ses congénères et leur offrit sa patte pour descendre.

Harry aida d'abord Ginny à descendre avant de faire un bond par dessus la tête du dragon pour sauter devant lui. Le dragon baissa la tête et donna une petite poussée sur la poitrine de Harry.

- T'as vu comme tu es fort ? chuchota Harry en caressant la tête osseuse du dragon. C'était incroyable.

- Carrément incroyable, opina Ginny, allant à son tour devant lui pour lui caresser la tête. Elle le gratta entre les oreilles et la patte gauche du dragon frappa le sol de plaisir.

- Merci pour le tour, dit Ginny au dragon, lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. C'était magnifique.

Le dragon leva la tête et laissa échapper un petit rugissement. Un deuxième dragon s'approcha. C'était un magnifique spécimen, mélange superbe de jaune pâle et de blanc.

- C'est ta compagne ? demanda Harry.

Le dragon bleu opina.

- Elle est magnifique.

Le dragon redressa la tête et bomba le torse. Harry alla vers le dragon blanc et jaune.

- Je m'appelle Harry, il se présenta. Et voici ma compagne, Ginny.

Le dragon blanc les renifla tous les deux soigneusement avant de montrer ses crocs dans un sourire de dragon. Elle baissa la tête et Harry la gratta à son tour.

- Harry, appela la voix de Charlie. Est-ce que tu peux leur demander de s'arranger pour que les autres restent bien calmes, cette nuit. Nous avons l'intention de réparer les protections, qui empêchent les Moldus de voir leurs nids.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Harry.

Le dragon éternua.

- Tu vas le faire ?

Le dragon éternua encore et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Harry. Vous n'avez pas besoin des protections ?

Le dragon secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi non ?

Le dragon rugit doucement et haussa presque les épaules. Il avait l'air frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre à Harry.

- Je peux essayer de te lancer un sortilège qui me permettra de pénétrer ton esprit, proposa Harry. Je suis très fort à ça et je n'irai pas voir tes pensées secrètes.

Le dragon renifla doucement Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Moi seulement, accepta Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr comment il savait ce que voulait le dragon mais ça semblait être ça.

- Légilimens ! murmura-t-il et il se glissa dans l'esprit du dragon.

Ce qu'il rencontra ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait attendu. Le dragon était un mélange d'animal et d'humain. On y trouvait une véritable capacité de réflexion mais les instincts, tout comme les sens, tenaient une place très importante. Il découvrit que son odeur exprimait le pouvoir et le respect malgré sa jeunesse flagrante.

Il ouvrit à son tour légèrement son esprit, laissant filtrer le respect et l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour les dragons. Combien ils les trouvaient magnifiques, combien ils avaient l'air forts et puissants. Par des images, le dragon lui envoya de nouvelles choses.

- Crenth ? pensa-t-il. C'est ton nom ?

Il sentit Crenth lui sourire.

- Ahh, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour prononcer ton nom, s'amusa Harry. Quel est le problème avec les protections ?

Une autre série d'images remplit son esprit, expliquant comment les dragons vivaient avant que les sorciers ne les trouvent.

- Merci, il dit en se retirant de l'esprit de Crenth. Charlie, cria-t-il, annule les sortilèges de protection !

- Tu es malade ? hurla Charlie en réponse. C'est la seule chose qui empêche les Moldus de se rendre compte de l'existence des dragons !

Harry se retourna vers Charlie et les quarante autres dresseurs de dragons. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches.

- Arrêtez ces putains de protection !

Derrière lui, il sentit Crenth et Midram, la compagne de Crenth, lancer une gerbe de feu pour témoigner de leur accord. Comme d'habitude, ces saletés de sorciers pensaient en savoir plus que tout le monde. Charlie déglutit et opina. Il se tourna et parla avec une personne qui paraissait être le chef. Ce dernier soupira et acquiesça avec un regard mauvais pour Harry.

L'équipe de sorciers se retourna, baguettes sorties, chacun jetant un sortilège d'effacement. La protection tomba dans un flash de lumière rouge.

- Va-y Crenth, dit Harry en se retournant vers le dragon.

Crenth s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière et leva la tête. Il rugit dans la nuit, crachant du feu. A ses côtés, Midram l'imita. Les autres dragons firent de même jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit illuminé par les flammes. Ces flammes se joignirent en une arche ignée au-dessus d'eux, formant une coupole d'un jaune éblouissant. Avec un léger grognement, Crenth s'arrêta et le feu eut un soubresaut d'une seconde avant de disparaître.

Harry tendit la main, testant le sortilège pour conclure que Crenth avait raison. La magie produite par les dragons leur offrait une protection supérieure.

- Je vais leur dire de vous amener plus de nourriture, promit Harry quand Crenth se coucha sur le sol.

Le dragon lui donna une légère bourrade sur épaule.

- De rien, dit-il doucement. Viens Ginny.

Elle prit son bras et se rendit avec lui jusqu'au groupe de dresseurs de dragon. Charlie et son chef s'avancèrent à leur rencontre.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Charlie.

Harry soupira.

- Crenth essayait de vous expliquer qu'ils se protégeaient eux-mêmes longtemps avant que les humains n'existent. Il savait que vous alliez renouveler les protections ce soir et il ne le voulait pas. La magie des sorciers les rend mal à l'aise et irritables. Le premier groupe de dresseurs de dragons a lancé ce sortilège dès qu'ils sont arrivés, sans se rendre compte que les dragons disposaient déjà de leur propre protection. Ils l'ont accepté parce qu'ils ont compris que vous essayiez de les aider, mais Midram a une couvée et Crenth veut être père. Il n'a pas envie d'accepter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait compromettre la naissance de ses petits.

Les dragons sont en partie de la magie pure, continua-t-il, je suis sûr que vous le savez. Ils voient les choses différemment. Quand il m'a vu, il a ressenti ma puissance et il est venu me voir. Il espérait qu'un vieux sorcier serait capable de l'aider.

- Un vieux sorcier ? demanda Charlie.

Harry chercha la main de Ginny et la serra.

- Un sorcier qui peut les comprendre, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment tu as fait pour leur parler ?

- Avec la légilimantie, expliqua Harry. Je suis allé dans l'esprit de Crenth. C'est incroyable, c'est un vrai mélange d'animal et d'humain. Il communique en image, un peu comme une télé moldue.

- Eh bien, M. Potter, dit le chef de Charlie, serrant la main d'Harry. Vous avez le chic pour les entrées remarquées. Je m'appelle Morgo Teintéclair. Je demanderai au Ministère de nous trouver un Legilimens pour voir où ça pourrait nous mener.

- Enchanté, opina Harry. Voici Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Charlie, ajouta-t-il, en voyant le regard de l'homme aller entre le dresseur de dragon et la jeune femme. Prenez bien quelqu'un d'honnête, conseilla Harry. S'ils n'ont pas confiance, ça ne marchera pas. Une bonne solution serait que je forme Charlie. Crenth a confiance en lui.

- Weasley, ordonna Teintéclair. Va avec M. Potter et reviens quand tu sauras parler aux dragons.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez compris, grommela Teintéclair. Je suis peut-être qu'un dresseur de dragon mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde. Et si les dragons lui font confiance et ont fait de lui leur messager, ça me suffit.

- Harry, tu saurais réellement m'apprendre ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Alors d'accord ! cria Charlie, sautant en l'air le poing dressé. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais voler avec eux comme toi ?

- Crenth aime voler avec les humains, sourit Harry.

Charlie s'élança vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci.

Harry rit :

- De rien, croassa-t-il. Mais j'aimerais un peu d'air.

- Désolé, sourit Charlie en se tournant vers sa soeur. Dragonette ! (Il souleva Ginny, la fit tournoyer, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.) Je suis content de te voir, toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'ailleurs ?

- Eh bien, répondit-elle avant que Harry n'ait ouvert la bouche. On dirait bien que comme Harry n'a encore rien fait pour ta carrière, il a pensé qu'après Bill, Percy, Fred et George, ça devait être ton tour.

Harry cilla. Et regarda Ginny.

- Oh ? s'enquit-il, n'ayant pas conscience d'en avoir fait autant.

- Tout va bien, elle sourit, serrant son bras et lui offrant ce sourire qui disait toujours qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus que lui et qu'il ferait mieux de simplement l'accepter.

- Nous venions pour vous inviter toi et Tonks à un pique-nique et un barbecue demain à Poudlard, annonça joyeusement Ginny. Toute l'école et toute notre famille seront là.

- Génial, approuva Charlie. Je serai là, de toute façon, maintenant, je suis au service de Harry.

Harry rit doucement.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, protesta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais viens à Poudlard demain ; je devrais arriver à trouver à vous loger Bill, Fleur et toi.

- Bill et Fleur vont rester aussi ?

- Mackrack leur a demandé de m'aider, expliqua Harry.

Charlie opina doucement.

- Ok, je serai là demain matin. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire ce soir.

- Et nous, nous devons rentrer, renchérit Harry. Heureusement que grâce au décalage horaire, il n'est que neuf heures chez nous.

* * *

**De **: L'homme au dragon, très excité

**A** : Ceux qui partagent mon sang et mon sexe

**Objet** : Notre futur beau-frère et sa compagne

Harry et Ginny viennent juste de passer m'inviter à la fête de Poudlard demain. Comme d'habitude, Harry a soigné son entrée. Cendre bleue, un de nos plus gros dragons était très énervé ce soir et il s'est échappé pour courir en direction de Harry.

Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de lui dire de se tirer mais depuis quand ce garçon choisirait-il une solution logique ? Il a préféré aller à sa rencontre, de manière à protéger Ginny, et lancer un charme de Sonorus. Il a ordonné au dragon de s'asseoir et le dragon s'est assis.

Moi aussi.

Ainsi que tout le monde autour de moi, mon chef et les meilleurs dresseurs de dragons du monde – d'ailleurs tous les autres dragons sans exception en ont fait autant.

L'instant d'après, Harry présentait Ginny à Cendre bleue et ce dernier leur offrait un vol sur son dos. Rien de comparable à ce que nous pouvons faire quand nous arrivons à fixer une selle au milieu du dos d'un dragon et que nous nous rembourrons assez pour résister à une attaque d'Acromantula. Ils se sont contentés de s'asseoir juste derrière son cou, l'air parfaitement à leur aise. Et vu la vitesse de croisière de Cendre bleue, c'était d'ailleurs sans danger.

Quand ils ont décollé, Harry et Ginny rayonnaient de plaisir. Vous savez comme l'un et l'autre aiment voler – presque autant qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre (et ne ricanez pas tant que vous ne les avez pas vus ensemble).

Cendre bleue leur a alors présenté sa compagne – Poussière d'étoile – et après Harry a lancé un légilimens au dragon. Du coup, il a appris que le vrai nom de Cendre bleue était Crenth, que les dragons produisaient eux-mêmes des protections magiques, et que sorciers et dragons pouvaient communiquer.

Pour finir, mon chef m'a ordonné d'aller avec Harry jusqu'à ce que je sois un Légilimens moi aussi – je vais donc être en Angleterre pour un bout de temps ! Et quand je serai prêt, je pourrai voler avec les dragons comme Ginny et Harry.

En parlant d'eux, je me sens un peu coupable de ce que nous avons fait. La manière dont ils se tiennent la main, dont ils se regardent, le regard protecteur de Harry pour Ginny, même quand ce n'est pas nécessaire, tout cela montre qu'il ne joue pas avec elle – loin de là.

C'est curieux mais je voudrais presque que quelqu'un fasse un peu de mal à Ginny. Juste parce que je pense que l'explosion qui suivrait resterait dans l'Histoire comme une preuve formelle que PERSONNE ne doit toucher à Ginny.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait gamberger. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle a dit : "On dirait bien que comme Harry n'a encore rien fait pour ta carrière, il a pensé qu'après Bill, Percy, Fred et George, ça devait être ton tour ".

Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais c'est clair qu'elle voulait me passer un message.

Des idées ?

Charlie

--

_Draconis dominium _

* * *

**De **: Perceval

**A **: Fratrie (mâle)

**Objet **: Harry et Ginny

Charlie,

Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Je crois que ton dernier Mmail constitue le plus long message que j'aie jamais reçu de toi.

Je suis content que tu reviennes en Angleterre.

Quant au message de Ginny, ça reflète bien la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé de mon toi, je partage ton sentiment de culpabilité, peut-être encore plus parce que c'est mon entêtement qui a fait durer tout cela plus longtemps que prévu.

Fred et George n'ont pas seulement reçu leurs premiers fonds de Harry, mais aussi une confiance en eux qui les mènera à d'autres succès. Bill a maintenant un but que j'en suis sûr il saura atteindre et qui fera de lui un héros. Ma propre carrière a reçu une nouvelle impulsion avec mon dernier rapport et des gens importants viennent frapper à ma porte. Et maintenant, tu as ta chance de devenir le premier, depuis les temps immémoriaux, à monter un dragon.

Ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est qu'il ne nous donne rien d'autre qu'une chance de faire des choses. Ce qui nous est accordé, c'est l'occasion de prouver qu'on est des bons, rien d'autre.

Quant à Harry et Ginny, je reconnais que j'ai perdu mes dernières réserves quand j'ai découvert que Harry l'avait présentée aux Gobelins comme sa compagne.

Percy

--

_Toutes les informations contenues dans ce Mmail sont confidentielles et ne peuvent être légalement utilisées. Elles sont adressées uniquement à leur destinataire. Aucune autre personne n'est autorisée à en prendre connaissance. Si vous n'en êtes pas le destinataire, toute révélation, copie, distribution ou actes similaires par action ou par omission sont interdits et peuvent être contraire à la loi. _

* * *

**De **: Le Briseur du sortilège de lycanthropie

**A** : Les garçons

**Objet **: Re: Harry et Ginny

Bien, tous les garçons vont être de retour au pays pour la préparation de notre match de Quidditch dimanche prochain ? J'essaie de savoir si c'est une coïncidence ou si Harry a planifié ça, l'air de rien.

Je suis d'accord avec toi Perc(-e+y), il ne fait que nous donner une chance – une chance de bosser comme des fous en fait ; mais est-ce qu'un chef ne fait jamais autre chose ? Il délègue des tâches qu'il n'a pas le temps de remplir lui même. Tout va dans le sens de l'effort de guerre, même s'il ne le dit pas.

Fred et George : l'attaque financière

Percy : l'attaque depuis le Ministère

Charlie : soutien aérien quand la bagarre commencera

Moi : priver Voldemort d'une partie de ses principaux alliés

Ron : aider à diriger Poudlard

Bill

* * *

**De **: Ron le chercheur

**A** : Frères en devenir

**Objet **: Re: Harry et Ginny

Bill, j'ai appris que tu étais de retour et je suis content que tu prennes les recherches en main. Hermione a quelques bonnes pistes pour toi, alors prépare-toi à passer du temps avec nous à la bibliothèque.

Ton analyse est intéressante. D'abord, je dirais que la probabilité que ce soit par hasard que vous soyez tous au pays, juste quand Harry a besoin de vous, est proche de zéro. Il ne fait que ça, planifier, ces temps-ci, au point que Dumbledore le regarde faire.

Dumbledore a proposé à Harry de jouer avec lui et maintenant c'est Harry qui est le maître du jeu.

T'as oublié quelqu'un pourtant dans ta liste.

Ginny.

Son rôle est le plus important, elle est la force de Harry. Sans elle, nous n'en serions pas là. Quand Harry était inconscient cette semaine, Ginny était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ça me fendait le coeur. Elle vivait dans un brouillard – comprenez-moi bien, elle continuait de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il fallait faire, à encourager les autres, mais toute lumière avait disparu de ses yeux.

C'était pire que quand ce putain de journal l'avait exténuée -cette fois-là, on avait un truc contre lequel se battre. Mais là, rien.

Quand Harry s'est réveillé, Ginny aussi. Sa première réaction a été de la chercher.

Bref. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. J'ai hâte de goûter la nouvelle Bièreaubeurre, et Maman a passé l'après-midi à préparer le buffet avec Lavande et Parvati. Elle a commandé des tonnes de choses – ce qui me rappelle un autre événement : elle n'a même pas cillé quand Harry a dit qu'il payait. Je m'attendais à une explosion. Ce n'est pas facile de le reconnaître mais je crois que Maman a compris que Harry avait grandi et elle le traite comme un adulte.

Ron

* * *

**De **: Fred, représentant… George !

**A** : Notre génération de mâles Weasley

**Objet **: Re2: Harry et Ginny

Bien, si y'a un truc qu'on déteste, c'est les mecs qui disent "on vous l'avait bien dit"... mais... on vous l'avait bien dit !

On sera bien content de tous vous voir demain. On a quelques trucs nouveaux dont il faudrait qu'on vous parle. Lundi, le monde sorcier devrait en rester sur le cul !

Je ne crois pas que ce que Harry a fait pour nous fasse partie d'un quelconque plan – ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Il voit seulement des opportunités et réfléchit à celles qui seraient vraiment bien pour ses amis. Vous devriez seulement vous féliciter que Harry vous considère toujours comme ses amis.

Vous allez tous adorer Abe... imaginez l'un de nous avec autant de pouvoir que Dumbledore et cent ans d'expérience en matière de blagues !

George, avec l'assistance de… Fred!

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Prochainement sur le chemin de Traverse_.

* * *

**De **: Ron

**A** : Frères

**Objet **: Abe

Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Abe n'est pas si terrible... Il est même plutôt un mec sympa. Je lui ai parlé quelques fois quand nous veillions à Harry.

Ron

* * *

--- 


	19. Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter 4

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montréal, Beru, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, Gabrielle-trompe-la-mort, m4r13, Popoyo2706, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz, Vert, Paelsee, Glurb, Whizzbee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter (Partie 4 / 5) **

Sur le balcon de la nouvelle chambre de Harry, Blaise, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavande et Luna étaient confortablement installées, une chope de Bièraubeurre à la main, contemplant la vue sur le lac. Padma prit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui amplifia leur vision. Elles regardaient Harry, debout sur une barque, enlaçant Ginny qui lui faisait face. Il leva lentement la main droite et des gerbes d'eau bondirent vers le ciel.

Il y eut une lueur blanche qui, par réfraction, se sépara en une myriade de couleurs, offrant un spectacle extraordinaire. Deux arcs d'eau se rejoignirent, créant une arche liquide, chatoyante de lumière. Doucement, Harry fit pivoter Ginny et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant avec tant de tendresse et d'amour que les spectatrices en eurent le souffle coupé. Elles virent Ginny l'attirer en douceur et ils se retrouvèrent couchés au fond de la barque à contempler les étoiles. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, échangeant quelques paroles avant que Ginny ne bascule sur Harry en l'embrassant passionnément. Padma eu un petit soupir avant de mettre fin au sortilège pour leur rendre leur intimité

- Où diable vais-je trouver un garçon assez romantique pour créer un spectacle de lumières et admirer les étoiles avec moi dans une barque voguant sur un lac ? demanda Blaise d'une voix rêveuse.

- Dehors avec la petite rousse, répondit Lavande. Il te suffit de terrasser Ginny, survivre à la fureur de Harry, le tirer de la dépression dans laquelle il ne manquera pas de tomber et de le persuader de tomber amoureux de toi.

- Oh, rien que ça ? rit Blaise. Je doute de dépasser le premier stade, sans parler du deuxième !

- C'est vrai, approuva Padma. On aura plus vite fait de dire à nos soupirants de prendre modèle sur Harry au lieu de se comporter comme... disons, des gars de leur âge.

- C'est pour cela que je ne flirte pas, indiqua Luna. Je préfère attendre d'être sortie de Poudlard et de rencontrer des garçons qui ne sont plus à Poudlard, de vrais hommes.

- Ils ne sont pas si mal, protesta Parvati, pour peu qu'on ne les compare pas à Harry. Ils ont leur charme à eux. Vous êtes partantes pour demain matin ?

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Susan.

- Pour nous assurer que Ginny sera à son avantage. Maquillage des grands jours. Je lui ai choisi des vêtements qui seront parfaits pour l'occasion.

- Quelle heure ? s'enquit Blaise.

- La fête commence à 10 heures, que dites-vous de six heures du matin ? On pourra l'amener ici pour qu'elle voie où elle va habiter désormais. Et on s'occupera d'elle sur place.

- J'en suis, assura Blaise.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Susan.

- Je serai là, dit Luna l'air enchantée.

- Je ferai l'effort de me lever aux aurores, soupira Padma.

- Je te réveillerai, offrit gaiement Luna. Le matin est le meilleur moment de la journée. C'est à ce moment qu'on a le plus d'espoir.

- J'aime aussi la fin de journée, opposa Blaise. Tout se termine, on tire le rideau sur ce qui c'est passé, on se prépare pour un jour nouveau.

- Vous croyez qu'on va nous laisser revenir ici pour profiter de la fin de journée ? se demanda tout haut Padma.

- Bien sûr, répondit Blaise. Parce que nous représentons ce que Harry désire : des personnes de maisons différentes souhaitant passer du temps ensemble. J'espère que Harry et Ginny se joindront à nous.

* * *

Quand Lavande et Parvati se faufilèrent dans le dortoir des cinquième année de Gryffondor, les premiers rayons du soleil émergeaient à peine de l'horizon. 

- J'aimerais avoir ce teint et cette couleur de cheveux, soupira Lavande.

- Chut ! protesta Parvati. Ginny ! appela-t-elle.

- Mhum ? fit cette dernière en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de te lever et de te préparer pour la fête.

- Hein ? Déjà, demanda Ginny, encore à moitié endormie.

- Eh oui, confirma Parvati. Viens !

Ginny soupira et roula hors de son lit, vêtue du long T-shirt dans lequel elle dormait. Que ce dernier ait originellement appartenu à Harry était une évidence. Elle regarda sa montre.

- Il n'est que six heures ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je retourne au lit.

- Pas question, indiqua Lavande en la prenant par le bras.

- Tu viens avec nous, renchérit Parvati. On a une sacrée surprise pour toi.

- Mais...

- Pas de discussion !

* * *

**De **: Blaise Zabini 

**Pour **: Professeur Dumbledore

**Objet :** Harry et Ginny

Bonjour, M. le directeur,

Je me demandais si vous pouviez nous accorder une faveur. Nous avons kidnappé Ginny pour lui faire un maquillage des grands jours avant le pique-nique d'aujourd'hui.

Vous serait-il possible d'occuper Harry toute la matinée? Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il suspecte quelque chose.

Avec mes remerciements sincères,

Blaise Zabini, de la part des Harry's Girls – Susan, Padma, Parvati, Lavande et Luna

* * *

**De **: Albus 

**Pour **: Harry

**Cci** : Harry's Girls

**Objet :** Ce matin

Harry, quand tu seras réveillé, voudrais-tu bien venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ? Je serai dans mon bureau et je voudrais que tu me dises où tu en es de tes projets.

Merci

A.

--   
_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers_

* * *

**De **: Susan 

**Pour **: Ron Weasley

**Objet :** Harry

Ron, nous faisons une beauté à Ginny ce matin. Nous nous sommes déjà arrangées pour que le Professeur Dumbledore occupe Harry ce matin.

Quand Harry prendra sa douche, est-ce que tu pourras prendre dans son coffre son pantalon kaki et sa chemise vert-sombre (juste à gauche) et les mettre sur son lit?

Merci.

Susan, pour toutes les autres.

* * *

**De **: Un Ron fatigué qui retourne se coucher. 

**Pour **: Susan Bones

**Objet :** Re: Harry

Aucun problème.

R.

* * *

A peine réveillé, Harry s'assit sur son lit et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et songea d'abord à se rendre à son entraînement matinal habituel. Un grand bâillement plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore besoin de sommeil ; il se recoucha et se roula en boule. Il se rendormit dans la seconde.

* * *

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? s'enquit Ginny. Vous auriez pu au moins me laisser mettre des chaussettes ! Il fait vraiment froid. 

- Silence, pleurnicheuse, lui intima Parvati. On va dans les appartements de Harry.

Immédiatement l'intérêt de Ginny s'éveilla :

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

- On y est, annonça Parvati, avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

Ginny entra, appréciant la moquette sous ses pieds nus, et s'immobilisa :

- Oh, waou, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Merci, reconnut Padma assise sur le canapé en face d'elle. On s'est donné un peu de mal.

- C'est fabuleux, souffla Ginny.

Le plafond était presque transparent, reproduisant le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

- On sait que tous les deux vous adorez voler, commenta Blaise doucement. Alors on vous a fait un plafond qui reflète le ciel réel.

- C'est immense ici !

- On sait, opina Susan. La pièce était normale au départ mais Dobby a semblé horrifié à l'idée que Harry y vive. Il a embauché d'autres elfes et ils l'ont transformé.

- Viens jeter un coup d'oeil à ça, l'appela Luna.

Ginny s'approcha et ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en voyant le soleil se lever lentement au dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Le balcon était assez grand pour accueillir une vraie fête.

- Incroyable, dit Ginny.

- Tu crois que Harry va l'aimer ? demanda Lavande.

- L'aimer ? Il va adorer ! affirma Ginny.

- Va voir votre chambre, proposa Susan.

- J'y vais, accepta Ginny avant de rougir. Tu veux dire la chambre de Harry ?

- Oui, c'est ça, la railla Blaise. Tu es le petit chaperon rouge et Harry, le grand méchant loup. Qui crois-tu tromper ? Je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette école s'attende à ce que tu vives ailleurs qu'ici.

- Oh, commenta Ginny et elle entra dans la chambre.

Immédiatement, elle en tomba totalement amoureuse. Du plafond enchanté à l'énorme lit qui en reproduisait la teinte.

- Bon, on t'a assez vu la bouche ouverte, dit Lavande avec autorité. Va te doucher et n'oublie pas de te laver les cheveux.

- J'y vais, accepta lentement Ginny.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle décida que les filles avaient raison. C'est ici qu'elle allait habiter. Elle retira le t-shirt de Harry et ses dessous et se mit à jouer avec les robinets. Très vite, elle obtint un jet puissant et brûlant par lequel elle se laissa submerger.

Il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles sur l'étagère – visiblement empruntées aux placards de Lavande et Parvati. Ginny haussa les épaules et commença à se laver les cheveux, légèrement agacée par le temps que lui prenait leur entretien.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle finit de rincer l'après-shampoing et sortit de la douche. Son t-shirt avait disparu, remplacé par un slip brésilien, un t-shirt sans manche et une robe en éponge. Elle s'habilla rapidement et enveloppa sa chevelure d'une serviette.

- Bien, dit Lavande en la voyant. Commençons par les cheveux.

- Je vais m'en occuper, annonça Padma. Je connais de nouveaux sortilèges de séchage qui devraient le faire.

- Moi, je connais un sortilège de frisage qui rendront ses cheveux merveilleux, ajouta Susan.

- Bien, au travail vous deux. Ginny, assieds-toi, ordonna Parvati en lui désignant une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Et enlève ce peignoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Pas de questions, intima Lavande. Ton problème, c'est que tu as grandi avec trop de garçons. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es rasé les jambes ?

- Il y a quelques jours, rougit Ginny.

- Plutôt une semaine, non ? estima Lavande. Ça ne fait rien. On va t'épiler les jambes à la cire.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Les épiler à la cire. Enfin, plutôt avec une potion, mais ça revient au même.

- Ça fait quoi ?

- Ça t'arrache les poils. Ne t'inquiète pas, commenta Parvati en amenant un petit chaudron, elle contient des anti-inflammatoires et tes jambes seront superbes après.

- Ça va pas faire mal ?

- Pas du tout, promit Lavande. Et ne bouge pas. Blaise et Luna vont te faire les ongles.

- C'est quand même un comble que même moi, je sois plus féminine que toi, Ginny, remarqua Luna. J'écris des articles sur le maquillage pour le Chicaneur depuis des années.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Padma.

- Ouais, sourit Luna. Souvent j'ai été tentée d'écrire des bêtises mais je me serais sentie trop coupable si quelqu'un s'était blessé en suivant mes conseils. Et puis j'ai utilisé un pseudo.

- Parfois il y a de bons articles. C'est quoi ton pseudo ?

- Séléné, répondit Luna.

- Oh, subtil, commenta Padma.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de subtil ? demanda Blaise en amenant une chaise pour elle auprès de Ginny.

- Luna est la déesse romaine de la Lune et Séléné, la grecque.

- C'est très subtil, reconnut Blaise. Passe moi les pinces.

Quand tout le monde se mit à s'affairer autour d'elle Ginny se sentit un peu décontenancée. Alors que Padma et Susan s'attaquaient à ses cheveux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de leur échapper. Elle soupira et essaya de se détendre. C'était malgré tout agréable d'avoir des gens aux petits soins pour elle. Parvati s'assurait que ses jambes étaient bien sèches en les saupoudrant de talc.

Elle ferma les yeux et faillit s'endormir. Elle leur faisait une totale confiance même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de considérer tout ça comme une perte de temps.

Elle sentit quelque chose sur ses jambes et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Parvati pulvériser par bandes une potion vert vif en dessous de son genou droit. Lavande appuya ensuite une petite bande de coton par dessus et lui lança un sourire étonnamment joyeux. Elle se saisit alors de l'extrémité de la bande et tira de toutes des forces.

Ginny hurla et jura plusieurs fois, utilisant toutes les insultes qu'elle avait entendu ses frères proférer.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la même bouche qui embrasse Harry ! s'indigna Susan.

- Ça fait super mal ! se plaignit Ginny.

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua sèchement Lavande. Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?

- T'avais dit que ça ne ferait pas mal !

- J'ai menti, admit Lavande en haussant les épaules. Maintenant assieds-toi et ne bouge plus, tu vas tout gâcher.

- Mais...

- Ne bouge pas, Ginny, ordonna Blaise, laisse moi arranger tes cuticules

Ginny soupira et se rassit. _Harry a intérêt à apprécier ce que je subis pour lui_, décida-t-elle intérieurement.

* * *

Harry roula hors du lit et s'étira. A moitié endormi, il se glissa sous la douche. Quelques minutes sous un flux ininterrompu d'eau brûlante achevèrent de le réveiller. Il se lava les cheveux en un tournemain. 

Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et s'approcha du lavabo pour se raser. Après avoir rapidement vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir, il passa une main sur son visage et jeta un sortilège informulé. Tous les poils de son visage et de son cou tombèrent sans douleur dans la cuvette, le laissant propre et rasé.

Il passa un peigne dans ses cheveux et se lava les dents.

Après un dernier regard rapide au miroir il retourna dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Si tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans cette tenue, je te promets que tu vas te faire assaillir par toutes les filles de Poudlard, lui balança Dean.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Commence pas, marmonna-t-il.

Il fut un peu surpris de trouver des vêtements préparés pour lui. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il mit un peu de déodorant et s'habilla, complétant le tout avec des chaussures marrons. Un regard par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il allait faire beau et il entreprit de remonter ses manches et de défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- Oublie les filles, sourit Seamus, c'est moi qui vais te sauter dessus.

Harry se saisit de son oreiller et le lança avec succès sur l'Irlandais.

- Ron, annonça Harry. Je dois prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Dumbledore. Si tu vois Ginny, tu pourras lui dire que j'irai la rejoindre dès que je pourrai ? Au fait, nous avons invité tous tes frères pour aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, ils m'ont envoyé des Mmails hier soir, répondit Ron. Je transmettrai le message à Ginny.

- Merci.

* * *

- Alors, demanda Blaise, de quelle couleur allons nous faire ses ongles ? 

- Moi, je les laisserais transparents, fais-les juste briller, conseilla Luna. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus.

La blonde attrapa alors la main de Ginny et frappa violemment son poignet.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Ginny, l'air stupéfait.

- C'est un avertissement, dit calmement Luna. La prochaine fois que tu te rongeras les ongles, tu y penseras et tu t'arrêteras. Hors de question que tes mauvaises habitudes ruinent tous nos efforts.

- J'ai fini, annonça Blaise quelques minutes plus tard.

- Nous aussi, ajouta Padma.

- Et après celle-là, renchérit Lavande en arrachant une nouvelle bande, nous avons fini ici aussi.

- Une minute, soupira Luna. Faut que je finisse de réparer les dégâts causés par ses dents.

Ginny se sentit rougir.

- Bien, dit Lavande. Je vais chercher ses vêtements.

Elle disparut un instant pour revenir avec une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés.

- Terminé, annonça Luna. (Elle tira de nouveau sa baguette de derrière son oreille et lança un charme aux ongles.) Et voilà – ça durera toute la journée. Tant que tu ne les ronges pas.

- Jamais plus, promit Ginny avec ferveur.

- Alors habille-toi, ordonna Parvati.

Ginny acquiesça, se redressa et s'étira. Elle tourna le dos aux filles et s'empara du soutien-gorge blanc sur le haut de la pile. Il n'était pas à elle ; elle n'avait jamais possédé quelque chose de si doux et de si léger. Elle enfila ensuite un chemisier boutonné jusqu'au cou en se demandant s'il avait été choisi pour ne pas défaire sa coiffure. Elle se baissa pour enfiler des socquettes blanches avant de jeter un oeil à la jupe proposée.

- Je ne peux pas mettre ça pour un pique-nique, protesta-t-elle. Tout le monde va se rincer l'oeil à chaque fois que je vais m'asseoir.

- Est-ce que tu es bien une sorcière ? demanda Lavande dans un soupir. Tu vas jeter un charme d'obstruction sur l'ourlet et personne ne pourra voir plus haut.

Ginny réfléchit:

- Est-ce qu'on peut personnaliser ce charme ?

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Ginny eut un sourire coquin.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas si Harry pouvait voir plus haut, expliqua-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Lavande fit semblant d'essuyer une larme.

- Je suis fière d'elle, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Elle grandit et apprend enfin comment séduire correctement un homme.

- Je ne cherche pas vraiment à le séduire, la corrigea Ginny. Je veux juste avoir une chance de l'avoir à moi et éveillé, assez longtemps pour voir s'il peut atteindre ma limite.

- Parce que tu en as une ? la railla Blaise.

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Ginny. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Et même si j'en avais, le temps qu'il ait le courage d'aller aussi loin, je les aurais dépassées.

- Oui, l'interrompit Padma avant que la conversation puisse dégénérer davantage. On peut arranger le sort pour que Harry puisse voir.

Ginny sourit et enfila l'étroite jupe en jean puis les baskets blanches.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle avec entrain en se tournant vers le autres. J'ai l'air de quoi ?

Blaise siffla lentement.

- Ça me paraît une bonne chose que Harry soit le mec le plus puissant de l'école; sinon il passerait la journée à devoir virer les autres.

- Bon, voilà ce que je te propose, indiqua Parvati. Vraisemblablement, c'est Hermione qui sera ton témoin pour ton mariage. Si tu nous demandes d'être tes demoiselles d'honneur, on te préparera de la même façon ce jour-là.

Elle tourna un grand miroir de manière à ce que Ginny puisse se voir pour la première fois. En se découvrant, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

- Marché conclu, s'écria-t-elle. Et vous deux, vous dessinerez ma robe et le costume de Harry. Vous pourrez même faire des photos pour vous faire de la pub.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Parvati, l'air sidérée.

- C'est décidé, sourit Ginny.

- C'est d'accord, hurla Lavande en sautant sur Parvati et en dansant avec elle à travers la pièce.

- Merci, ajouta doucement Ginny à l'intention des deux autres filles.

- De rien, répondit Susan. Maintenant, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant qu'il soit l'heure d'y aller.

* * *

- Ginny, l'interpella Hermione, est-ce que je peux te dire un mot ? 

- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny.

- En privé, précisa Hermione, avec un regard d'excuse pour les autres.

- On te voit dehors, annonça Susan en entraînant ses compagnes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ginny.

- Allons dans la bibliothèque, proposa Ron.

Il plaça un sortilège de discrétion dès qu'ils passèrent la porte.

- J'ai eu une idée, annonça Hermione. Nous avons passé presque toute la journée d'hier à chercher ce sortilège quand je me suis rendue compte que nous n'en avions pas besoin.

- Pas besoin ? répéta Ginny, l'air surpris.

- Non, confirma Hermione. On n'a qu'à donner à Harry une fausse formule et lui dire qu'il doit la lancer à minuit, au moment où Remus est totalement loup-garou, et il devrait y arriver facilement.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Il va poser la même question que moi : pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?

- C'est là qu'est tout le truc, sourit Hermione. On lui dira que c'est trop douloureux, que personne n'a le courage de le faire. Il le fera quand même et comme c'est un sortilège bidon, il n'aura pas mal du tout.

Ginny eut l'air horrifié.

- Doux Merlin, Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Jamais ! Nous n'allons pas faire ça ! En aucun cas.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ron.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous en parler mais la capacité de Harry à réaliser tout ce qu'il pense être capable de faire marche dans les deux sens. S'il pense qu'il n'en est pas capable, il ne peut pas réussir. Son subconscient est particulièrement réceptif à toute suggestion. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il se passera s'il croit que le sortilège est douloureux ?

Ron et Hermione pâlirent en même temps.

- Ce sera pire qu'un Doloris, répondit Ginny à leur place.

- Eh bien, est-ce qu'on peut pas s'arranger pour qu'il le fasse sans parler de la douleur ? demanda Ron.

Ginny secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Je ne suis plus trop d'accord pour utiliser cette façon de faire. Je compte travailler avec Harry pour voir s'il peut trouver un moyen de contrôler son pouvoir. Écoutez, j'aime Remus autant que n'importe qui ici et je sais qu'il n'accepterait pas plus que moi que Harry prenne un tel risque, ni même qu'il courre un risque quelconque. Nous devons trouver le bon sort et laisser Harry le réaliser quand nous serons sûrs de ses conséquences.

Hermione hocha lentement de la tête puis sourit.

- Je crois que je préfère, souffla-t-elle. Ça ressemblait un peu trop à de la triche.

Ron rit doucement et serra Hermione contre lui.

- Dans ce cas, allons donc rejoindre les autres pour la fête.

* * *

**De **: HJP 

**Pour **: L'étourdie

**Objet :** Le Chicaneur

Luna,

C'est quoi l'adresse mail de ton père ? Je pense qu'il serait intéressé par le petit projet que nous avons pour lundi.

H

--   
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

De : Pourquoi étourdie ? 

Pour : Celui qui fait de drôle de commentaires

**Objet :** Re: Le Chicaneur

**Pièce-jointe** : adressedepapa.mml

L'adresse de Papa en PJ.

Luna

--  
_La vérité nous attend_

* * *

**De **: Harry 

**Pour **: Luna

**Objet :** Pourquoi

Je faisait allusion à ta petite mise en scène lors de la dernière séance de DA.

Merci pour l'adresse.

Harry

--   
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De **: Harry Potter 

**Pour** : Mr Lovegood

**Objet :** Un tuyau

Vous pourriez avoir envie d'amener un cameraman et un journaliste lundi midi.

Vous pourriez avoir envie de déjeuner aux Trois Balais.

H

--   
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De **: Rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur 

**Pour **: Celui qui pourrait nous aider à trouver le mystérieux Krakhboum  
**Objet :** Re: Tuyau

Eh bien, merci jeune homme !

Je serai heureux de ce déjeuner de travail. J'apprécie vraiment le tuyau.

Si vous avez jamais besoin d'un animal de compagnie, je sais où vous trouver un Serpencendre.

L.

* * *

- Bonjour, dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. 

- Bonjour, Harry, répondit Albus. On m'a dit que tu avais eu une journée bien remplie hier.

- Un peu, reconnut Harry, et il entreprit de lui faire un résumé de ce qui était arrivé.

- Intéressant, commenta Albus quand il eut terminé. Tu as l'air pressé d'en finir.

- Je dois encore régler certains détails, reconnut-t-il. Mais plus je prendrai de temps et plus Voldemort aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs et sa force. Nous sommes presque prêts.

- Puis-je demander ce que tu comptes faire ?

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Je vais inciter Voldemort à faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide ; je ne peux pas encore vous dire quoi. Ça va peut-être vous paraître ironique mais j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas tout me dire. C'est mon tour d'avoir des secrets.

Albus sourit faiblement.

- Je crois que maintenant je suis condamné à comprendre ta frustration de ne pas tout savoir.

- Et mettre à sac votre bureau ne vous mènerait sans doute pas très loin, dit Harry dans un sourire. Aussi drôle que ça puisse être.

Albus rit joyeusement.

- C'est très inhabituel pour moi de ne pas être au courant de tout, Harry, reconnut-il. C'est un peu déconcertant.

- Je crois que nous avons assez discuté pour aujourd'hui. J'ai promis à Ginny d'être entièrement à elle aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Albus. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. On m'a raconté des choses merveilleuses sur ce qui devrait se passer. Si c'est une réussite, je pense que j'adopterai l'idée.

- C'est bon pour l'école de faire des choses tous ensemble, des choses permettant de se faire des amis dans les autres maisons, renchérit Harry.

- Tout à fait. J'ai bien peur qu'avec cette guerre sans fin contre Voldemort, le bien-être de cette école me soit un peu sorti de la tête.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas réellement votre faute. Tout le monde s'est simplement mis à croire qu'il fallait correspondre à la légende de sa maison. Il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour nous rappeler qu'on est que des gosses.

- Tous, sans exception ? demanda Albus dans un sourire.

- La plupart, corrigea Harry.

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le grand champ à côté du terrain de Quidditch ; là, il s'arrêtèrent.

- Waou, murmura Harry.

- Je ne peux que te donner raison, dit Albus.

Un grand dais de tissus recouvrait le coin du champ, ombrageant une série de tables qui semblaient déjà couvertes de plats. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et opina en voyant les sorts qui protégeaient la fraîcheur des aliments.

A gauche du dais, dans une petite tente, il pouvait voir Fred, George, Abe et Charlie installer des rangées de Bièreaubeurre. A côté d'eux, Bill, Fleur et Tonks installaient un présentoir plein de Farces des Sorciers Facétieux.

Perpendiculairement à eux, le long du terrain de Quidditch, se trouvait une rangée de chaises pour les professeurs et, devant elles, un grand espace couvert d'une immense couverture multicolore. De loin, il pouvait voir les cheveux blonds de Drago et il fut un peu surpris de le voir assis à côté de Terry Boot, tout à côté, en fait. En face, il y avait une pelouse dont Seamus et Dean faisaient le tour, désignant certains endroits avec leurs baguettes. A dessus de l'ensemble, flottaient un millier de petites lampes qui illumineraient l'endroit quand le ciel s'obscurcirait.

- Je crois, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore, que tu as raison. Si l'école s'unit, rien ne peut nous arrêter.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se retournant avant de se figer. Il essaya de cligner des yeux, de réagir. Il entendit quelqu'un lui dire de respirer et il se dit que c'était une bonne idée. Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées mais rien n'y fit.

Ginny s'avançait vers lui. Non, elle flottait – personne ayant cette apparence ne pouvait avoir besoin de marcher.

Ses longs cheveux d'un roux vif avaient été légèrement frisés et des boucles se balançaient sur ses épaules, leur couleur vive contrastant nettement avec la blancheur du chemisier qu'elle portait. Il laissa ses yeux descendre, sur sa taille, sur la jupe en jean qu'elle portait. Quand il arriva à mi-cuisses, il n'avait qu'une envie : se voir révéler la totalité des jambes qu'il apercevait. Une adorable paire de socquettes blanches et des tennis terminaient la tenue.

Ses yeux remontèrent doucement, imprimant tous les détails dans son esprit alors qu'elle s'approchait. Il regarda ses mains et remarqua que ses ongles semblaient brillants, puis il remonta son regard jusqu'à son visage.

Ses lèvres lui souriaient et sa peau semblait parfaite dans le brillant soleil matinal. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il réussit enfin à respirer.

* * *

- Hé, remarqua Bill. Notre invité d'honneur est arrivé. 

Tonks siffla doucement d'admiration.

- Charlie, si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, et si je ne craignais pas Ginny, je me jetterais sur lui.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres. Moi aussi j'aurais été dans la course.

Bill secoua la tête.

- J'aurais préféré ne rien entendre, commenta-t-il alors que les élèves commençaient à envahir la pelouse.

- Et voilà Ginny, annonça Tonks. Je veux entendre ce qu'ils vont se dire, ajouta-t-elle, en sautant par-dessus la table.

Bill jeta un regard à sa soeur et rejoignit Tonks sur la pelouse, Fleur à ses côtés.

- Harry ? entendirent-ils le professeur Dumbledore insister. Respire, Harry.

- Est-ce que c'est mal de penser que sa soeur est sexy ? murmura Charlie.

- Oui, répondit Bill. Mais c'est vrai.

- On n'est pas les seuls à le penser, remarqua Charlie, désignant les autres étudiants d'un signe de tête.

Bill regarda autour de lui et soupira. Pas mal d'étudiants regardaient Ginny comme si elle était une Vélane.

- Nous allons devoir leur rappeler que Ginny n'est pas pour eux, dit-il à Charlie.

Harry sembla soudain reprendre vie et il fit un pas vers Ginny. Puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les élèves assemblés. Celui qui avait survécu parut gronder, laissant sortir de lui-même un courant de magie pure. Pendant une seconde, Bill eut peur, comme s'il se retrouvait dans une tombe remplie des pires sortilèges. Mais un coup d'oeil autour de lui lui rendit le sourire.

- On n'aura peut-être rien à faire, finalement, dit-il à Charlie. Je crois que Harry leur a à tous rappelé que Ginny est à lui.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il faille attendre longtemps pour que Ginny leur rappelle qu'il est à elle, sourit Charlie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent assez près pour entendre alors que Ginny et Harry se rejoignaient.

- Vous vous êtes jamais dit que si Voldemort attaquait à ce moment-là, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte ? demanda Tonks dans un murmure haletant.

Bill rit et il entendit Fleur faire de même à côté de lui.

Harry et Ginny continuaient de s'approcher l'un de l'autre ; ils s'arrêtèrent à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry leva la main et lui toucha doucement le visage, laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

- A chaque fois que je te vois, lui chuchota-t-il, je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi. Là maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que tu existes, sans parler du fait que tu te dises amoureuse de moi. Ça donne du sens à tout ce que j'entreprends et à tout ce qui me reste à faire, simplement de voir un sourire sur ton visage, juste de voir cet air que tu prends quand tu es fière de moi. Tu hantes mes journées et tu habites mes rêves, Ginny, et je remercie Merlin chaque jour de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Bill se détourna légèrement et vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Fleur. Il pouvait entendre Tonks renifler et il échangea un regard coupable avec Charlie. Il espéra presque ne pas avoir entendu un instant aussi personnel. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et ne fut pas peu surpris de voir une expression similaire de regret sur son visage.

- Oh, Harry, souffla Ginny. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle, et tu ne dois, jamais, jamais me laisser tomber. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu m'as rendu mon âme. Je serai à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de rougir. C_'est pire qu'être victime d'une blague des jumeaux_, se dit-il. Harry se pencha lentement en avant et embrassa Ginny avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour que Bill tourna les talons, refusant de se comporter plus longtemps comme un voyeur. À ses côtés, Charlie lui lançait un regard piteux.

- Comment pourrons-nous jamais nous faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, articula Charlie.

- Bon, dit soudain Ginny à haute voix, rompant le charme, Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

- Je crois, dit Harry. Même Rogue est sorti en plein jour.

Ginny rit.

- Tu devrais dire quelques mots, remercier tout le monde d'être venu, suggéra-t-elle à Harry.

- Merci à tous d'être venu, dit-il, se tournant vers ses condisciples.

Bill remarqua avec surprise que Harry avait lancé un sortilège de Sonorus, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je saurais vous dire à quel point je suis impressionné par tout ce que vous avez préparé; cet endroit est magnifique. Vous avez tous dû bosser très dur, et ça se voit.

Bill hurla d'enthousiasme à son insu, en même temps que les élèves.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour pour s'amuser, continua Harry. Un jour pour nous recentrer, et un jour pour nous rappeler la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire ? Regardez autour de vous, regardez vos amis, vos camarades de maison, ceux qui appartiennent à la même promotion que vous. Regardez vos professeurs. Voyez tous ceux que vous avez déjà vus mais que vous ne connaissez pas. Chacun de vous sourit, est détendu et est prêt à bien s'amuser, sans s'inquiéter du danger.

'Là voilà, la raison. Elle est là. C'est exactement ce que les Mâche-morts veulent nous prendre et c'est pourquoi nous nous battrons pour conserver ça. Pendant une journée, nous allons faire la fête et chacun de nos rires, de nos sourires, chaque regard que nous partagerons sera un défi direct à ceux qui veulent nous interdire de le faire. Aujourd'hui nous affirmons notre indépendance et nous rassemblons l'énergie dont nous avons besoin pour nous battre.

'La fin est proche et nous serons prêts. Nous nous serons préparés, nous aurons, nous avons les capacités. Et au bout du bout, quand la poussière sera retombée, nous serons debouts, triomphants, sur le champ de la victoire, et nous aurons montré au monde combien Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie !

Bill rugit son approbation, les yeux rivés sur Harry et Ginny. Pendant une seconde, ils lui semblèrent surhumains. Il se reprit et la sensation disparut pour laisser place à une sorte de fierté de les connaître tous les deux, d'être de la famille de l'un et bientôt de l'autre. A côté de lui Fleur hurlait aussi son accord et s'il regardait autour d'eux, il pouvait voir même les professeurs faire comme les étudiants. Il comprit soudain pourquoi tout le monde voulait suivre Harry.

Ce type était un leader, un chef, purement et simplement. Il aurait suivi Harry n'importe où. Son envie d'espoir grandit en lui et avant même qu'il y ait réfléchi, il criait de nouveau.

Harry et Ginny restèrent immobiles quelques instants puis Harry leva la main, arrêtant les hourras aussi efficacement qu'un chef avec son orchestre.

- Si on commençait cette fête ? Dean ? Seamus ?

Les deux garçons vinrent à lui et eurent un petit conciliabule avec Harry, lequel fit signe qu'il avait compris et leva sa baguette. Un parchemin à Mmail apparut devant lui. Il prit un instant de réflexion et le parchemin se mit à se dupliquer, et l'original disparut dès qu'il eut été reproduit.

Partout sur le terrain, les sonneries d'alerte d'arrivée de Mmail des étudiants comme des professeurs se déclenchèrent. Bill entendit le sien et lança le sortilège de lecture.

* * *

**De** : Harry 

**Pour** : Équipe Gamma

**Objet :** Les équipes

Félicitations, vous avez été choisi pour faire partie de l'équipe Gamma pour le concours d'aujourd'hui. Les équipes ont été constituées au hasard et chacune comptera des membres de chacune des années.

Pour ajouter du piquant à la compétition, chacun des membres de l'équipe gagnante apportera des points à sa maison – les adultes gagneront des bouteilles de vin.

Bonne chance et pensez à vous amuser!

HJP

--   
_Audaces fortuna juvat_

* * *

- Je suis dans l'équipe Gamma, annonça-t-il. 

- Delta, dit Charlie avec un sourire.

- Alpha, ajouta Fleur.

- Beta, termina Tonks.

- Je me demande dans quelle équipe sont Harry et Ginny, se demanda Bill.

- Vous devriez donc tous avoir reçu votre répartition dans une équipe, dit la voix amplifiée de Harry par dessus les bavardages. La première compétition commence dans une demi-heure. Mais avant, n'oubliez pas de prendre un verre, aujourd'hui - et aujourd'hui seulement - grâce à la générosité de notre sponsor, le Brave Abe, les Bièreaubeurres sont gratuites.

Les acclamations reprirent et les étudiants se dirigèrent vers les tables.

- On ferait mieux de retourner là-bas, estima Bill. Ils vont avoir besoin de nous !

- T'as sacrément raison, affirma Charlie en se mettant à courir vers le buffet.

Bill prit la main de Fleur et se mit à marcher d'un pas plus mesuré, conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais attendre de son élégante petite amie française qu'elle courre pour de bon.

-Est-ce que Harry Potter et le professeur Dumbledore peuvent nous rejoindre ? demanda soudain la voix amplifiée de Dean par dessus la rumeur de la foule.

Harry, l'air surpris, embrassa légèrement Ginny et les rejoignit.

- Le professeur Dumbledore et Harry seront nos juges, annonça Seamus utilisant lui aussi un sortilège Sonorus. Un grand nombre d'épreuves sont magiques et ce ne serait pas juste qu'une des équipes compte deux des sorciers les plus puissant et expérimentés.

- Mais, et Seamus s'interrompit lançant un sourire moqueur à la foule, ce serait tout aussi injuste qu'ils n'aient qu'à nous regarder nous rendre ridicules, sans avoir à le faire eux-même, pas vrai?

- Oui, rugirent les élèves.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout quand il distingua Sirius et Juanita qui hurlaient aussi dans la foule.

- Donc, continua Dean, nous avons pensé que la première épreuve serait plus drôle si elle opposait Harry et le directeur. Ça ressemble au football moldu – puisqu'ils doivent amener le ballon dans les buts de leur adversaire. Mais (et il fit une pause dramatique) la règle principale est qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de l'y mettre directement. Seule la magie peut être utilisée. Comme arbitre, nous accueillons le seul autre non-combattant de la journée, Abe Dumbledore.

Harry rit doucement.

- Prêt à perdre ? demanda-t-il à Albus, conscient que son rôle était d'être le jeune provocateur.

- Perdre ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je crois que je peux encore t'apprendre une ou deux chose, jeune freluquet, répondit le directeur d'un ton jovial.

Harry regarda autour de lui et il cilla en apercevant un éclair blanc. Il avala sa salive en comprenant qu'il pouvait voir jusqu'en haut des cuisses de Ginny maintenant qu'elle était assise en face de lui.

- Excusez-moi un instant, coassa-t-il et se mit à courir vers Ginny.

- Tu allumes tout le monde, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Il y a un charme, Harry, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton mais l'air amusé. Il n'y a que toi que j'allume; personne d'autre ne voit.

Harry ravala sa salive:

- Et je fais comment moi, pour n'avoir l'air de rien ?

- Ombrage en bikini ?

- Espèce de sorcière, gronda Harry.

- Et si simplement, tu en profitais, sourit Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête, essayant d'imaginer Ombrage en maillot de bain. Malheureusement, un slip blanc ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit.

- Prêt ? demanda Abe.

Harry acquiesça et essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu. Heureusement, Ginny changea de position.

- Les règles sont simples. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous attaquer directement à l'autre, seulement au ballon. Vous n'avez pas le droit de construire des structures permanentes ; tout ce que vous créerez devra être détruit dans les 5 secondes. Sinon, tout est permis.

Abe montra un gros ballon blanc.

- A vos marques ! Prêts ? Partez !

Il y eut une grande acclamation quand la balle s'éleva dans les airs. Une chauve souris apparut à côté et poussa la balle vers les buts de Harry.

Harry leva la main et essaya de prendre le contrôle du ballon

- J'aurais dû te dire que la balle a été enchantée pour résister à toute magie directe, cria Abe.

- D'accord, répondit Harry et il créa sa propre chauve-souris qui renvoya la balle. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la bête et commença à réfléchir à une stratégie pour gagner.

- Oups, commenta Abe, faisant rire les élèves qui regardaient. J'ai oublié de dire que c'est en deux buts gagnants.

Une énorme plante se mit à sortir du sol et enserra le ballon dans ses longues tiges. La plante se pencha ensuite en arrière, puis fouetta l'air vers avant, lançant le ballon de nouveau vers les buts de Harry, plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il créa une autre chauve-souris, mais manqua d'ambition. Le ballon la coupa en deux et finit dans ses buts.

Il jura tout bas mais sourit en voyant Albus entamer une petite danse de victoire et lever les poings vers le ciel, l'index et l'auriculaire dressés en un signe enfantin de victoire. Il rit carrément en entendant l'exclamation incrédule que cela tira à Dean.

- Deuxième manche ! Si Albus marque encore, il gagne, annonça Abe, lançant le ballon dans les airs.

Les mains d'Harry brossèrent l'air et créèrent une petite créature ailée. Celle-ci s'empara du ballon et vola droit vers le but. Il compta jusqu'à cinq, et fit disparaître la créature, laissant le ballon continuer son chemin vers le but d'Albus.

De nouveau, une plante apparut mais cette fois Harry était prêt. Quand la plante se pencha en arrière, une hache sortit des airs, coupant les branches. La balle tomba, droit dans les buts d'Albus.

Harry eut un sourire sauvage et fit un signe de connivence à Ginny. La chaleur de la mi-journée commençait à se faire sentir et il regretta d'avoir mis une chemise aussi épaisse. Sans y penser, il la retira et la jeta à Ginny. Il se demanda pourquoi celle-ci en conçut le besoin de se lever et de regarder sévèrement les élèves derrière elle. Il haussa les épaules mais se demanda comment Dumbledore faisait pour suporter sa lourde robe de sorcier.

- Un charme de fraîcheur intégré, expliqua Albus, interprétant correctement son regard envieux.

- Balle de match, messieurs.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux compris le jeu, les tentatives se firent plus variées, et toutes sortes d'objets apparurent et disparurent alors qu'ils s'affrontaient autour du ballon blanc.

Harry avait réussi à rapprocher la balle de sa cible quand Albus leva les mains très haut, faisant se soulever le sol pour protéger le but.

Le sol se rabaissa et une boule de feu parut se saisir du ballon pour l'envoyer vers le but de Harry. Ce dernier tendit une main vers le lac et en tira une cinquantaine de litres dont il inonda la balle, dont il n'arriva pas à prendre le contrôle. Mais l'utilisation des éléments venait de lui donner une idée.

Il commença à parcourir la pelouse, en traçant des ronds. Il tendit les mains et commença à vaciller, tournant de plus en plus vite. Dans un cri, il fit soudain apparaître une tornade d'air qui s'empara de la balle et l'envoya droit dans les buts adverses. Dumbledore tendit ses deux mains en avant et dans un éclat de magie pure dévia la balle, l'envoyant dans les airs, avant qu'un nouveau coup de vent ne la rende à Harry.

Celui-ci sourit ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Il tomba à genoux, les mains levées. Après une pause marquée, il les rabaissa et sauta sur ses pieds. Deux cents nouveaux ballons apparurent, encerclant l'original, tous des illusions, et à leurs côtés, autant de chauves-souris les envoyèrent dans des directions différentes. Albus alla plus vite que Harry l'aurait cru pour faire disparaître toutes les leurres. Harry en envoya cinq directement sur lui, alors que l'air de rien il faisait rouler la vraie sur le sol. Albus leva les yeux, manquant celle qui avançait par terre jusqu'au moment où elle traversa la ligne.

-But, hurla Abe. Harry Potter a gagné !

Une seconde plus tard, une sorcière rousse très excitée embrassait Harry avec fougue.

- Tu as été génial ! hurla-t-elle.

Les acclamations des spectateurs semblaient dire la même chose. Harry se sentit rougir ; il prit la main de Ginny pour aller rejoindre le directeur.

- Un beau match, dit-il avec conviction en lui tendant la main.

- Un très beau match, reconnut Albus, en lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis des années. On devrait faire une revanche l'année prochaine.

- Absolument, sourit Harry avant de serrer brièvement le vieil homme contre sa poitrine.

- Eh bien, commenta la voix de Dean par dessus le bruit. Je ne crois pas que quiconque se soit attendu à une telle démonstration de magie. Je tiens à remercier Harry Potter et notre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, pour avoir marqué le début des épreuves avec autant de style. Le prochain jeu va mettre face à face l'équipe Alpha et l'équipe Delta. Il commencera dans une heure. Lavande, Parvati, Mme Weasley et les elfes de maison de Poudlard ont travaillé comme des esclaves et il est temps maintenant pour nous d'en profiter. Les sorts ont été levés et tout le monde peut se servir et se restaurer !

- On va mettre un peu d'ordre quand même, annonça la voix de Lavande. Il y en aura pour tout le monde. L'équipe Alpha va se servir en premier.

Harry reprit sa chemise des mains de Ginny et la remit, sans prendre la peine de la reboutonner ; il avait toujours très chaud. Main dans la main, ils allèrent rejoindre les parents de Ginny, Pénélope, Sirius, Remus et Juanita.

- Stupéfiant, commenta Sirius avec un sourire heureux. Ton dernier coup était génial, sale petit sournois.

Harry sourit alors que Ginny s'installait confortablement sur ses genoux.

- C'était bien marrant. Tu sais ce qui vient ensuite ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Non, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Mais j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Même si j'ai dû rappeler à certaines sorcières, et certains sorciers, que tu étais à moi.

- Un peu possessive, non ? la provoqua-t-il.

- Très, reconnu-t-elle. Ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle à ses parents.

- Beaucoup, dit Arthur avec bonne humeur. Ça fait plaisir de voir la famille réunie, même si la plupart passe son temps à bosser. Il semblerait que cette nouvelle Bièreaubeurre soit un succès.

- On espère bien, reconnut Harry. Comment s'est passé la chasse aux sortilèges, hier ?

- Quelques pistes, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Mais rien de concret.

- J'ai mis Fleur et Bill à plein temps là-dessus pour les semaines qui viennent, annonça Harry l'air de rien.

- Tu as fait ça? demanda Remus.

- Oui, c'est important qu'on s'y attaque sérieusement. Ces deux-là ont une vraie expérience en tant que briseurs de sorts.

- Merci, souffla Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Et toi, Juanita, tu t'amuses ?

- Ça vole un peu au dessus de ma tête tout ça. Tu ne ressembles à aucun sorcier que j'aie pu connaître chez moi. Ils font de petites choses, mais toi...

- Percy, Pénélope, et vous ? demanda Harry.

- Nous passons un moment absolument magnifique. Les animations sont tout à fait passionnantes jusqu'ici et je dois dire que je n'attends que le moment auquel je pourrais moi même participer aux épreuves.

Harry sourit chaleureusement, heureux de le voir abandonner un peu de sa componction. Même s'il continuait de parler comme un livre, Harry pensait que c'était dû aux gens qu'il fréquentait au travail plutôt qu'à un désir profond de paraître avoir une baguette dans le...

- C'est notre tour d'aller nous servir, indiqua Ginny, coupant les conversations et les réflexions de Harry. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les tables couvertes de toutes les nourritures imaginables. De grands saladiers se partageaient l'espace avec d'énormes assiettes de quiche, de poulet froid et de feuilletés à la saucisse.

- Impressionnant, dit Harry en se tournant vers Molly.

- Oh ce n'est rien, dit-elle dans un large sourire. Lavande et Parvati ont presque tout fait. J'ai juste mis mon grain de sel ici et là.

Leurs assiettes remplies, ils revinrent s'asseoir, vite rejoints par le reste de la famille.

- Quand avons-nous été tous réunis pour la dernière fois ? demanda Fred avec affection, alors que Abe s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Je ne crois pas que ça se soit jamais produit, estima Ron, s'asseyant avec Hermione à côté de Harry.

- Pas avec tous les couples, précisa Charlie.

- On peut dire que nous formons une seule, unique et énorme famille Weasley, commenta George avec le sourire.

Sur un fond de grognements, plusieurs personnes lui lancèrent de la nourriture.

- Quelle remarque idiote ! commenta Fred. Je suis fier de toi.

- Hé, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes à table, protesta Ginny. Angelina, tu peux le frapper ou le faire taire ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, rit-elle. Mais s'il n'est pas sage, je saurai le lui faire regretter plus tard.

Au milieu de rires grivois, George vira rouge tomate.

L'après-midi passa très vite, les dix équipes s'affrontant dans différentes épreuves qui permirent aux ressentiments personnels d'être oubliés. Une des plus drôles fut la course de Quidditch relais qui finit par l'affrontement entre McGonagall et Rogue, volant autour du terrain et multipliant les figures et les plongeons. Dans une démonstration absolument révoltante de tricherie et de bassesse, McGonagall jeta un sort au balai de Rogue, le faisant voler en arrière. Malgré les protestations véhémentes de Rogue, il n'obtint pas que le match soit rejoué ; après délibération des juges, il fut décidé qu'aucune règle n'interdisait de saboter le balai de son adversaire, et l'équipe Epsilon obtint dix points supplémentaires.

Ginny, qui était dans l'équipe Zeta, rassembla son équipe. L'épreuve finale, juste avant le barbecue, était un tournoi de ballon prisonnier magique. Après une série de matches remporté de justesse, son équipe rencontrait celle de Severus Rogue. Le gagnant du match serait consacré champion. Elle voulait le remporter, pas pour les points, mais pour les baisers qu'elle réclamerait à Harry en récompense.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-elle. Les première et deuxième année, je veux que vous protégiez les autres. Votre rôle sera d'intercepter ou détourner tout ce qui s'approchera de nous. Troisième et quatrième année, vous devrez lancer les balles aux cinquième, sixième et septième année. Blaise, tu t'occupes de Lavande et Parvati. Rogue est à moi. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Ginny ! affirmèrent tous les membres de l'équipe avec excitation.

- N'oubliez pas, rappela fermement Ginny, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de faire de votre mieux. Ils peuvent nous battre, mais pas nous abattre. Et on a de fortes chances de gagner. Et, bien que Rogue soit devenu plus sympathique récemment, voici venue l'heure de notre revanche sur toutes ces années où il a été un parfait crétin. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

- OUI ! hurla le groupe.

- Alors allons-y !

Ils se déployèrent et s'approchèrent de l'autre équipe, qui avait l'air tout aussi motivée. C'était presque bizarre de penser que Severus était capable d'électriser son entourage mais, comme il l'avait prouvé plus tôt quand son équipe avait écrasé celle de McGonagall, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

Elle était absolument sûre que Harry n'avait pas fait les équipes au hasard, et qu'on lui avait attribué un certain handicap. Son groupe était le seul sans professeur, et sans personne de sa famille. Tout cela l'avait rendue encore plus déterminée à gagner, et elle avait joué la carte de leur statut d'outsider - en ignorant fermement la petite voix qui lui disait que n'importe quelle équipe avec elle et Blaise dedans ne serait pas outsider.

- Prêts ? cria Abe, qui avait préféré être arbitre plutôt que de servir de la bièraubeurre.

Ginny leva les bras et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, s'excusant mentalement auprès de ses amies de démolir leur coiffure. Elle se tourna, et ouvrit sa chemise, avant d'en attacher les pans en un nœud sous sa poitrine. Elle s'étira légèrement et regretta que sa jupe soit si serrée, quand elle la sentit céder un peu. Elle lança un regard à Harry, qui articula « Bonne chance » dans sa direction. Elle lui envoya un baiser et prit note de le remercier fermement d'avoir métamorphosé sa jupe si discrètement.

- Stop ! hurla Fred, se ruant soudainement au milieu du terrain avec George.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Abe.

Ginny vit que Harry s'approchait l'air de rien, histoire de vérifier que ses frères ne préparaient pas un mauvais coup.

- Les paris sont ouverts, un par personne. Sept contre deux pour Rogue, deux contre un pour Ginny.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire en entendant le brouhaha causé par les annonces que hurlaient les spectateurs.

Bill, Charlie et ses parents arrivèrent en renfort pour noter tous les paris sur des parchemins.

- Les jeux sont faits ? demanda George, quand le niveau sonore s'abaissa.

- 100 gallions sur le professeur Rogue, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix décidée.

- Ça va faire sauter la banque, souffla Fred.

- C'est bon, vous êtes couverts, intervint Harry. Et je parie la même somme sur Ginny à une condition : que le gagnant fasse don de la somme à Sainte Mangouste.

- Accepté, claironna Albus et il scella l'accord en serrant la main de Harry.

Il y eut une grande clameur chez les élèves quand Abe revint de nouveau sous les projecteurs :

- On peut y aller ?

- Un instant ! s'écria Harry, en courant vers Ginny.

Il l'embrassa avec enthousiasme en murmurant "Je t'aime". Ginny en soupira de bonheur et lui répondit simplement du regard, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d 'en dire davantage. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et regagna sa place à côté d'Albus.

- Dans ce cas, cria Abe, c'est parti !

Il fit un geste thêatral de ses mains et quinze balles d'un rouge éclatant apparurent dans le ciel. Le jeu suivait les règles de la balle aux prisonniers traditionnel. C'était simple : si on était touché, on était éliminé.

Les première et deuxième année faisaient un boulot d'enfer. Les charmes qu'ils utilisaient étaient basiques –ils n'avaient qu'a viser et à prononcer l'incantation- mais ils étaient très doués pour dévier la trajectoire des balles à la dernière seconde. Les troisième et quatrième année utilisaient des sortilèges d'attraction pour récupérer les balles, et ils les passaient aux plus âgés qui utilisaient toutes sortes de sorts pour bombarder leurs adversaires avec.

Saisissant une occasion, Ginny s'élança et plongea par-dessus un première année, se réceptionnant en roulé-boulé. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, prit le contrôle d'une balle et l'envoya en l'air. Elle la visa pour envoyer un jet de magie avec sa baguette, juste sous le bon angle pour qu'elle dévie, vole directement jusqu'à Anthony Goldstein et l'élimine.

Quand elle se replia derrière les défenses de son groupe, elle remarqua qu'il s'était drastiquement réduit. Rogue avait visiblement demandé à ses troupes de viser en priorité les première et deuxième année et, du coup, les attaquants devaient assurer eux-mêmes leur défense. Elle leva les yeux vers ses opposants et se renfrogna. La lutte allait être difficile, elle n'avait pas le temps de mettre en place une nouvelle tactique. Alors qu'elle se reculait un peu pour laisser passer une balle, elle eut une idée. Pointant sa baguette en direction du projectile, elle en prit le contrôle et, tout en utilisant la vitesse acquise, pivota pour en modifier la trajectoire et la renvoyer droit sur Lavande.

La balle se précipita vers l'estomac de cette dernière, mais ne lui fit aucun mal, car elle était ensorcelée pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de la peau. Lavande grogna et abandonna le jeu en sortant du terrain. Le match continua et l'hécatombe se poursuivit. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Ginny, Blaise, Parvati et Rogue.

En étouffant un juron, Blaise évita une balle de Rogue mais entra en collision avec une autre, lancée par Parvati. Ginny pouvait entendre les encouragements de la foule, les cris de soutien, équitablement répartis entre les deux équipes, qui retentissaient aux abords du terrain. Alors que deux balles volaient vers elle, elle sauta en l'air, puis étendit ses jambes en se penchant pour qu'elles passent au-dessus et en dessous d'elle. Elle se tordit le cou vers l'arrière pour rattraper magiquement deux des balles, les envoyant en vrille vers Parvati.

La Griffondor parvint à éviter la première mais pas la deuxième, ce qui résumait donc la finale de la compétition à un duel entre Ginny et Severus Rogue. Rogue fit immédiatement un tour sur lui-même, rassemblant toutes les balles autour de lui, avant de les lancer une à une sur Ginny. Ginny fit la roue vers la droite, exécuta une culbute en avant, avant de plonger par-dessus une autre balle en roulant, pour finalement atterrir en sécurité sur son dos. Elle leva les jambes et les balança, utilisant son élan pour se retrouver sur ses pieds.

Elle plongea en avant, attrapant une balle en plein vol et utilisa son élan pour renvoyer la balle vers Rogue. Ce dernier sauta, évitant la balle avec facilité mais son action donna à Ginny assez de temps pour se concentrer et lancer sa propre tactique. Elle lança rapidement un charme de Reversion sur une des balles, et la dirigea vers elle-même, renvoyant promptement les autres en même temps. Comme les balles non ensorcelées se déplaçaient plus rapidement, Rogue les reçut en premier, et les utilisa pour encercler Ginny. Le professeur eut un sourire satisfait quand il vit que Ginny ne pouvait plus bouger. Avec un mouvement dramatique de sa baguette, il lança la dernière balle droit sur Ginny. Sauf que le charme de Reversion fonctionna ; la balle fit volte face et fonça vers un Rogue pris par surprise.

- Et le gagnant est l'équipe Zêta ! hurla Abe.

On entendit une forte clameur venant des élèves et professeurs, mélangée à quelques grognements sans rancœur de la part des élèves qui avaient parié sur Rogue.

Ginny sourit en se penchant en avant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle leva les yeux et, se retournant, vit Harry courir vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle ouvrit les bras et le laissa l'enlacer, la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! cria-t-il.

- _Je_ ne l'ai pas fait toute seule, le corrigea Ginny, _Nous_ l'avons fait, dit-elle, en désignant son équipe.

- Et félicitations, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Trente points à chacun des membres de l'équipe de Ginny et vous vous servirez les premiers pour le barbecue.

Ginny se laissa glisser hors des bras de Harry et marcha jusqu'à son équipe, s'inclinant devant eux.

- Vous vous êtes surpassés, et je suis tellement fière de vous ! Chacun de vous a contribué grandement à notre victoire, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant, allez-y, allez voir vos amis, amusez-vous !

Son équipe l'acclama et se dispersa avec excitation.

- Bon travail, Ginny, lui glissa Blaise, en enlaçant sa cadette. On pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un bon esprit d'équipe, mais tout compte fait une équipe est l'égale de son capitaine, et nous avons eu le meilleur possible.

Ginny rougit et regarda ses pieds.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Blaise, l'air paniquée. J'ai abimé ma coiffure et ma chemise.

Blaise rejeta la tête en un grand éclat de rire. Elle défit sa propre queue de cheval et toisa Ginny.

- Va voir Harry tout de suite, et demande-lui la même chose.

- Mais…, commença Ginny.

- Pas de discussion, vas-y, lui intima fermement Blaise .

Ginny sourit, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Je ne pouvais pas être mieux secondée, lui murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre Harry.

Elle étendit ses bras vers lui, il s'approcha, et soudainement elle se retrouva au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- T'as vu comment tu es habillée ? demanda-t-il, la voix plus grave que dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est n'importe quoi, je sais, dit-elle avec l'embarras. Mes cheveux se baladent un peu partout, ma chemise est fichue et mmmph..., elle dut s'interrompre quand Harry l'embrassa résolument.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il pour s'excuser, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps de t'embrasser pour de bon. Tu étais incroyable, tout à l'heure.

Il se tut et l'embrassa encore, ses mains passant sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Elle ronronna contre lui, absolument décidée à encourager ce genre de comportement.

- J'ai failli jeter un sort d'aveuglement sur l'école entière, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point tu étais sexy.

- Sexy ? couina Ginny, avant de se reprendre.

Couiner n'était pas le bon moyen pour paraître attrayante.

- Oh oui, grogna Harry. Tu m'as rendu dingue pendant toute la journée : j'ai presque perdu contre Albus parce que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à tes sous-vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir près de tes parents, avec toi sur mes genoux, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, passer mes mains sous cette fichue jupe pour voir si tes cuisses sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air, et pour jouer les juges au concours… Je n'ai même pas vu Minerva ensorceler le balai de Rogue, parce que j'étais trop occupé à te regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller les explorer maintenant ? demanda Ginny, penchant la tête pour lui donner plusieurs baisers.

- Le fait que nous sommes censés être de retour en bas dans une minute, soupira Harry, appuyant son front contre le sien. Tu étais géniale tout à l'heure, mon amour. Comme une espèce de reine guerrière venue du passé. Tu organisais tes troupes, les faisais fonctionner ensemble et, à la fin, tu as débusqué la victoire au creux de la défaite. Je suis tellement fier de toi, tellement fier de t'avoir.

Ginny en eut le souffle coupé, et sentit ses yeux s'emplir soudainement de larmes. Entendre Harry la louer comme ça lui allait droit au cœur, et la seule réponse à laquelle elle pensa fut de l'embrasser avec fougue et de déverser son âme dans la sienne. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Finalement, à sa grande déception, il se sépara d'elle et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et il parut soudain nerveux.

- Ginny, dit-il doucement, d'un ton sérieux tout à coup. Je pensais le faire plus tard, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Pendant la courte période où nous avons été ensemble, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées entre nous. J'arrive à peine à me souvenir de comment était ma vie avant que tu y fasses une entrée si remarquable.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son estomac commença à s'entortiller, et elle le regarda, n'ayant aucune idée d' où il voulait en venir.

- Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, reprit-il, mais je sais pourtant que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Donc, continua-t-il en sortant sa main de sa poche et révélant un écrin noir couvert de velours, accepterais-tu cette bague, en attendant que nous soyons assez âgés pour que j'y ajoute une réelle bague de fiançailles et, dès que nous le pourrons, une alliance ? Veux-tu prendre cette bague comme un signe de ma promesse envers toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sidérée ; son esprit vide. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ; ce qu'il venait de dire était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

- Oui, par Merlin, oui ! cria-t-elle presque et elle l'enlaça en éclatant en sanglots.

Elle sentit qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui et qu'il lui caressait le dos. Elle renifla. Comme elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sache à quel doigt la mettre, et peu désireuse de courir le risque, elle lui tendit son annulaire.

Il glissa la bague sur son doigt et lui sourit d'une façon nouvelle. Un peu possessive, un peu comme s'il l'avait faite publiquement sienne. Elle sentit la bague se resserrer autour de son doigt et baissa les yeux.

Elle ne put retenir un cri.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est un bijou familial, indiqua doucement Harry . Quand je placerai les deux autres bagues à ton doigt, elles n'en feront plus qu'une seule.

- Je l'adore, dit Ginny en l'embrassant avec décision. Et toi, je t'aime.

Il lui rendit son baiser, lentement, avant de s'écarter.

- Faut qu'on y retourne, maugréa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ginny. Tu ne peux pas simplement nous faire transplaner jusqu'à ton lit, histoire qu'on fête ça en privé ?

- Ginny, soupira Harry. Rien au monde ne me ferait plus plaisir. Mais toute ta famille est en bas, comme le reste de l'école, et ils nous attendent pour commencer à dîner.

La manière dont Ginny parla alors de l'école fut étonnamment appropriée considérant sa précédente proposition et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas, se moqua Harry. Un tel comportement m'est réservé à moi seul.

- Garde-toi donc ce comportement, sourit-elle, mais nous allons fouiller ce coffre qui t'appartient et trouver une bague pour toi aussi.

Le regard que Harry lui lança alors lui coupa le souffle.

- Viens, mon amour, dit-il et il les fit transplaner. Ils réapparurent au milieu des étudiants, à côté de sa famille.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! hurla Parvati, attirant l'attention de tous sur eux. C'est quoi, à ton doigt ?

- Ça ? demanda Ginny l'air de rien, en levant la main. Oh, Harry vient juste de me promettre de se marier avec moi dès que nous serons assez vieux.

Lavande poussa un cri perçant et l'attrapa, l'arrachant aux bras de Harry. En regardant par dessus son épaule, Ginny put voir Charlie serrer Harry dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Elle explosa de rire à l'expression du visage de ce dernier et se retourna. Tous ses amis, toutes les femmes de sa famille l'entouraient et lui demandaient ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

_

* * *

Bonjour à tous. _

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont manifesté leur solidarité en regrettant de ne pouvoir nous aider pour la traduction. Mais ne craignez rien. Nous avons à ce jour recruté 4 nouveaux traducteurs et l'équipe devrait donc tenir le choc. Attendez-vous cependant à une pause dans les publications après la mise en ligne du chapitre suivant (la cinquième et dernière partie du chapitre 9)._

_En effet, Jeconais n'a pas encore posté le chapitre définitif (il le fera en trois tranches) et nous attendons donc la fin des relectures, actuellement en cours, pour commencer la traduction. De plus, pour ne pas stresser ni saloper le travail, nous allons attendre d'avoir un ou deux chapitre d'avance avant de commencer à mettre en ligne le chapitre 10, en douze parties, qui seront postées avec deux semaines d'intervalle.  
_

Voilà et bonne année à tous

Alixe


	20. Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter 5

**LA DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

* * *

**Avertissement** : **J.K. Rowling** est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est **Jeconais**, que nous remercions de nous avoir accordé les droits de publication en français. 

Equipe de traduction : **Alana Chantelune, Alixe, Ann de Montreal, Beru, Clopinette, Eva, Fenice, Fidjii, ****Glurb****, m4r13****, Paelsee****, Popoyo, Steamboat Willie, Ttazz****Vert****, Whizzbee**

Après ce chapitre, **nous allons faire une pause de quelques semaines. **Pour en savoir plus, lire note de fin.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : ****Un jour de repos pour Harry Potter**** (Partie 5 / 5)**

Harry soupira lentement. Il avait été un peu surpris de l'approbation immédiate des Weasley — même Mr. Weasley lui avait serré la main avec enthousiasme. Il avait expliqué à tous d'où lui était venue cette idée et comment il prévoyait de se fiancer à Ginny dès qu'il aurait dix-sept ans et de l'épouser après qu'elle ait fini ses études. Même Ron l'avait félicité et serré dans ses bras, en ajoutant qu'ils seraient vraiment des frères désormais.

Molly Weasley, les yeux rougis par les larmes, avait passé la moitié du temps à le serrer dans ses bras, et l'autre moitié cachée quelque part avec Lavande et Parvati, probablement à organiser les détails du mariage.

Dès que l'excitation fut un peu retombée, et qu'il put, à son grand soulagement, arrêter d'en parler, Albus et Abe travaillèrent de concert pour que les tables disparaissent, laissant la place à d'énormes barbecues. Un autre sort fit démarrer le feu, tous les elfes de maison de Poudlard apparurent les bras chargés de nourriture, et bientôt une odeur la viande en train de cuire attisa l'appétit de chacun.

Les saucisses, la viande hachée et les biftecks furent aussi bon que l'odeur l'avait laissé présager. Tous les invités, repus, passèrent la nuit à discuter sous les centaines de lumières disposées par les préfets, dispersés en petits attroupements dont la composition variait quand les gens passaient d'un groupe à l'autre. Au fond, quelques élèves dansèrent sur de la musique douce.

- Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione s'asseyant près de lui, Ron se mettant près d'elle pour former un petit cercle.

- Je pense, oui, répondit Harry, doucement. Je le pense vraiment, vous savez. Une des choses que Voldemort a essayé de détruire, c'est l'espoir. Il essaye de nous empêcher de vivre la vie que nous avions choisie. Eh bien, je veux passer ma vie entière avec Ginny, et cette bague est la promesse que je lui fais de faire tout ce que je pourrais, et même plus, pour survivre et passer les deux autres bagues à son doigt. Nous savons tous les deux que cela n'arrivera peut-être pas, mais la peur ne m'arrêtera pas. J'avais pensé faire ma demande ce soir, à la fin de la fête, mais elle était tellement belle ; elle s'est battue vraiment dur pour gagner, et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je ne peux pas continuer à repousser le reste de l'école, et c'est aussi un avertissement que je leur lance : Ginny est à moi, et elle le sera pour le restant de mes jours. Et dès qu'on pourra trouver une bague, j'en porterai une, moi aussi, pour que tous voient que je lui appartiens aussi, exclusivement.

Hermione sourit.

- Quand Ginny a commencé à t'embrasser, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se terminerai comme ça.

- Qui aurait pu s'en douter? répliqua Harry.

- Pas moi, fit Ron avec un petit sourire. J'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de protéger Ginny. Bien sûr, j'aurais plutôt dû essayer de te protéger, toi. Une fois ses griffes plantées, tu n'avais aucune chance.

- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle a des griffes, dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé contre elle, fit Ron d'un air narquois.

- Exact, admit Harry.

- Quel sujet vous passionne donc tant, tous les trois? demanda Ginny, s'installant avec aplomb sur les genoux de Harry.

- Mais, vous, Melle Weasley, dit Harry en souriant.

- Melle Weasley seulement jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, après je serai Mme Potter, répliqua Ginny d'un air béat.

- Tu vois, lança Ron. J'te l'avais dit.

- Oh, tais-toi, soupira Ginny.

Harry la sentit se blottir un peu plus profondément sur lui, alors il l'entoura de ses bras, la tenant fermement. Un par un, les membres de la famille Weasley les rejoignirent, et ils passèrent la soirée à parler calmement, profitant les uns des autres. Cela faisait un moment que Harry avait remarqué que Ginny s'était endormie tout contre lui. Il était clair que ses efforts de la journée l'avaient complètement épuisée. Il bougea légèrement, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

- Va la mettre au lit, Harry, dit doucement Molly. De toutes façons, nous sommes les derniers dehors, et il est temps de rentrer à la maison…

Harry regarda autour de lui, et fut surpris de constater que la majorité des élèves était partie, les derniers retournaient au château. Albus parlait à Dobby dans un coin, et des douzaines d'elfes s'affairaient, rangeant le désordre laissé par les élèves.

- Moi aussi je vais mettre Hermione au lit, dit Ron joyeusement.

- Pas toi, Ronald Weasley, répliqua fermement Molly.

- Mais... tu laisses bien Harry le faire avec Ginny, lança Ron.

- Effectivement, j'ai confié à Harry le soin de mettre Ginny au lit, précisa Molly. Et je t'autoriserai à faire de même, si Hermione est d'accord, quand tu lui auras passé une bague au doigt.

- Oh, fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle a raison, dit doucement Hermione. Nous aurons tout le temps qu'on voudra plus tard. Nous ne sommes que l'équipe de soutien, nous ne portons pas le poids du monde sur nos épaules.

- Vous êtes bien plus que l'équipe de soutien, répondit Harry.

- Je sais, Harry, dit Hermione doucement. Mais c'est l'idée générale. Même si j'en ai très envie, je ne peux pas supporter cela à ta place. Ginny peut t'aider là où je suis inutile. Vous méritez tous les deux une relation particulière.

- Je suis complètement d'accord, dit Percy, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Je te demande vraiment de m'excuser pour mon comportement passé, Harry. Pour ma soeur, tu es celui en qui je peux vraiment faire confiance.

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit à Percy. 

- C'est du passé, lui assura-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers Ginny, puis se tourna vers les autres Weasley.

- Charlie, quand je ne suis pas là, je préférerais que tu étudies à la bibliothèque, mais n'essayes rien sans moi. Hermione, tu peux lui trouver de bons livres sur l'occlumencie ? Bill, Fleur, vous pouvez vous reposer demain matin. Hermione vous tiendra au courant de l'avancée des recherches quand vous irez la retrouver dans l'après midi; vous verrez à ce moment-là où ils en sont dans les recherches. Molly, je préfèrerais que vous passiez vos journées à Poudlard. Je n'aime pas vous savoir seule au Terrier. On a assez de travail pour vous occuper ici. Percy, toi et Pénélope, vous pouvez aussi participer aux recherches demain. Lundi, commencez à préparer l'inspection surprise. Bill et Charlie vous accompagneront sur place. Fred, George, restez avec Abe demain, et vérifiez plutôt deux fois qu'une que tout est prêt pour le lancement de lundi. J'ai eu un échange de Mmail avec Luna, et je me suis mis d'accord avec son père. On devrait parler de nous dans l'édition de l'après midi. Ca réveillera la Gazette , alors préparez-vous à être assaillis par les journalistes. Sirius, Remus, Juanita, soyez vraiment prudents. Demain vous continuerez à enquêter pour localiser le quartier général des Mâche-Morts. Si vous avez le moindre problème, prévenez immédiatement quelqu'un; on arrivera pour vous tirer de là.

Harry les dévisagea avec gravité :

- Je ne veux plus que l'un de vous sorte seul désormais. Les choses vont changer à partir de demain, et je pense que ce sera la dernière ligne droite. Je ne peux pas permettre que l'un d'entre vous se fasse capturer, d'accord ?

Tout le monde le regardait, stupéfait, mais tous acquiescèrent lentement.

Harry leur sourit.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement. Et merci d'être venus aujourd'hui.

Il serra Ginny un peu plus fort et la ramena dans sa chambre en transplanant.

* * *

- Je me demande ce qui va se passer demain, dit Fred. J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était lundi le jour important, puisqu'on va priver les Mâche-Morts de leurs revenus. 

- C'est vrai, fit George.

- Le pouvoir s'accompagne de grandes responsabilités, leur dit Albus Dumbledore en les rejoignant, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'Harry avait abandonnée. Et Harry comprend maintenant beaucoup mieux mon attitude de ces dernières années. Il y a des moments où un chef ne peut pas tout dire. Je sais que quelque chose va se produire demain, mais même moi serais incapable de vous dire ce que c'est. Et, aussi amusant que cela puisse être de faire des suppositions dans le vide, ça n'est pas très constructif dans le cas présent .

- On est ses meilleurs amis pourtant, protesta Ron.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Dumbledore. En tant que ses amis, vous devez lui faire confiance et comprendre qu'il a ses raisons de garder un secret. Vous avez vu par vous-même comment il est capable d'endosser les responsabilités et de garder la tête froide .

- C'était si bien de le voir s'amuser aujourd'hui, dit Molly, faisant une fois de plus preuve de sa grande habileté à changer de sujet.

- Et de le voir protéger Ginny, se moqua gentiment George. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué que Ginny est soudainement devenue trouble quand elle jouait ?

Bill ricana :

- Oui, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir. Il n'a pas vraiment été discret avec le sort d'Obscurcissement qu'il lui a lancé.

- Mais, les interrompit habilement Percy, je crois savoir que vous deux lui devez les excuses.

- En effet, dit Charlie. On cherche juste ce qu'on pourrait faire pour un type qui a déjà la chance d'avoir notre soeur.

- Puis-je suggérer de simples excuses ? demanda Albus.

- C'est pas assez, répondit Bill en passant un bras autour de Fleur. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que Charlie et moi puissions faire pour lui.

- On va y réfléchir, dit Charlie en soupirant. Je suis pressé d'être à samedi prochain, maintenant.

- Pour le match de quidditch? demanda Hermione.

- Evidemment, s'enthousiasma Charlie, ça fait des années que je veux vraiment jouer contre Harry, et c'est l'occasion.

- J'aimerais juste savoir qui sera dans son équipe, regretta Bill. (Il regarda autour de lui et fit une pause). Toi et Rémus ? demanda-t-il à Sirius sans vraiment y croire.

- Ouais, fit Sirius en souriant. Et Rogue. C'était un très bon poursuiveur à l'époque, et Rémus et moi on était des batteurs hors pair.

- On va jouer contre les Maraudeurs ! s'écrièrent Fred et George d'une même voix, se levant d'un bond pour danser une petite gigue.

- On s'est dit la même chose, dit Rémus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Donc, Rogue et Ginny serons les poursuiveurs, Harry l'attrapeur, Rémus et Sirius les batteurs, dit Bill. Il manque encore un poursuiveur, et un gardien, ce sera qui ?

- Aucune idée, répondit aussitôt Sirius. Mais j'ai hâte de savoir. Je parie que les heureux élus seront des personnes dont nous avons justement besoin.

Tout le monde rit.

- Bon, dit Bill en baillant. On a tous reçu nos instructions, alors je propose qu'on obéisse.

- Tout à fait, dit Percy, debout. Ce fut une journée extrêmement agréable.

- Qu'on devrait d'ailleurs recommencer l'année prochaine, dit Dumbledore avec conviction. J'en ferai un événement annuel. Une fois que Voldemort sera éliminé , je pense qu'il faudra inviter les parents aussi, et faire ça sur une journée complète.

- Très bonne idée, ajouta Arthur gaiement. On s'est beaucoup amusés avec tous ces jeux.

- Allez, mon chéri, dit Molly, prenant le bras d'Arthur. On vous voit demain. J'espère juste que je me rappelle comment on fait des recherches.

* * *

Harry réapparut dans la pénombre du dortoir de Ginny, et il jeta immédiatement un sort d'intimité autour de lui et du lit de Ginny. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller une des ses camarades de chambre. Il la posa doucement sur le lit, et écarta délicatement les cheveux de son visage. 

Avec le plus de précautions qu'il le put, il lui enleva ses baskets et les mit sur le côté avec ses chaussettes. Soudain, il souhaita que Molly soit là pour l'aider. Il savait qu'il devait lui enlever son soutien gorge pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement, mais le faire pendant qu'elle dormait ne lui semblait pas honnête. Et même s'il avait envie de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, il voulait aussi le faire avec le consentement et les encouragements de Ginny.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, et fit tout son possible pour métamorphoser ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus confortable. Il jeta un coup d'œil et fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussi à les transformer en une longue chemise de nuit.

Il posa les couvertures sur elle, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, puis il transplana dans son propre lit, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il découvre ce qu'il advenait de ses appartements de Professeur.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla, s'étira et s'assit d'un bond. 

- Je me suis endormie ? murmura-t-elle. Oh merde ! je me suis endormie.

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait passer une nuit entière avec Harry, et là il avait même été jusqu'à la pré-demander en mariage. Et pourtant, alors même qu'elle avait l'approbation de sa mère, elle s'était laissée aller et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle baissa les yeux, et eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle avait la preuve que c'était bien Harry qui l'avait mise au lit hier soir : son futur fiancé avait encore fait preuve de sa noblesse d'esprit, en dépit de la tentation évidente.

Elle allait garder sa chemise de nuit, rien que pour la montrer à sa mère. Harry était sans doute un sorcier fantastique, mais elle venait de mettre le doigt sur son talon d'Achille - la métamorphose de vêtements. Il avait mélangé sa jupe et son haut pour n'en faire qu'un seul vêtement, d'une texture plutôt douce, bien que Ginny n'aurait pu en identifier la matière. Quand elle tira sur son encolure, elle put voir l'empreinte de son soutien-gorge à l'intérieur du vêtement. Elle enleva la chemise avec précaution, la plia et la plaça soigneusement dans son coffre, avant de choisir une robe et d'aller prendre une douche.

* * *

**De** : Ginny 

**A **: Maman

**Objet** : La nuit dernière

Bonjour, Maman, je voulais juste que tu saches que mon presque fiancé chéri est probablement le plus grand guerrier du monde, mais que ce sera à moi de réparer nos vêtements.

Pour protéger mon honneur, il a transformé mes vêtements en… quelque chose qui ressemble au mélange de ce que je portais – on devine même mon soutien gorge.

Gin

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De : **Maman 

**A :** Ma fille presque fiancée

**Objet : **Re: La nuit dernière

Je dois avouer que je suis assez contente, bien qu'un peu surprise, puisque je lui ai moi-même demandé de te mettre au lit.

Après que tu te sois endormie, Harry m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait que nous passions tous plus de temps à Poudlard. Donc, je vais passer mes journées à la bibliothèque avec Bill, Charlie et Fleur. J'espère juste que je me rappelle comment on fait des recherches.

Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Harry pense que les choses vont changer aujourd'hui?

Bisous,

Maman

PS : je vois que tu as repris sa signature.

* * *

**De : **Ginny 

**A : **Maman

**Objet : **Re2: Harry

Moi, cela ne me surprend pas… Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à dépasser le stade des baisers. La plupart du temps, nous sommes soit inconscients, soit endormis soit tellement occupés qu'on n'a pas une minute à nous. C'est vraiment frustrant.

Et oui, je sais ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

Bisous,

Ginny

PS : c'est la devise de sa famille – et comme je vais bientôt faire partie de sa famille, ça va devenir la mienne aussi.

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De : **Maman 

**A :** Ma fille plus-si-petite-que-ça

**Objet : **Re3: Harry

Quoi que vous fassiez Harry et toi, soyez prudents – s'il te plait.

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui, je suis juste contente de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un à qui parler.

Bisous,

Maman

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter 

**A : **Minerva McGonagall

**Objet : **Ce matin

Désolé de vous ennuyer un dimanche, Minerva, mais comme tout le monde est occupé aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous embaucher aussi. Est-ce que je peux passer la matinée avec vous pour travailler sur mes formes d'Animagus ?

Merci,

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De : **La directrice adjointe de Poudlard, école de magie et sorcellerie. 

**A : **Celui qui est aux commandes

**Objet : **Re: Ce matin

**Pièce jointe :** itinéraire.pmt

Bonjour, Harry.

D'une certaine façon, ta demande ne me surprend pas. Viens dans mes quartiers, nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner, et nous réviserons les bases de la métamorphose. Ensuite, nous commencerons à travailler sur le changement de forme.

Min.

--  
_Encore endormie. _

* * *

**De : **Harry 

**A : **Ma promise

**Objet : **Ce matin

Bonjour, mon amour.

Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'avais une leçon d'Occlumencie ce matin, je l'avais oubliée. On se retrouvera donc au déjeuner. Tu peux garder un œil sur les autres, et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien ?

Vois si Flitwick peut nous seconder également. J'aimerai autant qu'on ne demande pas encore à des étudiants de se joindre à nous; laissons les encore tranquille quelques jours, avant que je les mette au travail.

Je t'aime,

Harry

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

**De : **La future Mme Potter 

**A :** Mr Potter

**Objet : **Re: Ce matin

Harry, je suis désolée de m'être endormie sur tes genoux hier. Je voulais vraiment qu'on ait une séance bisous en bonne et due forme, mais tu avais l'air si bien, et je me suis tellement détendue, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je passerai la matinée à la bibliothèque. Charlie va peut-être avoir du mal à se concentrer, car il n'aime pas vraiment étudier, mais je lui rappellerai que c'est pour monter Crenth convenablement.

Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui, et ne le laisse pas t'avoir

Je t'aime plus encore

Ginny

--  
_Audaces fortuna juvat _

* * *

Harry se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de McGonagall, en sifflotant doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça. Ce jour de repos lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il n'en avait escompté, et il se sentait régénéré. Cela avait été merveilleux de passer une journée sans autre souci que de savoir qui allait gagner la compétition, et il se dit qu'il lui faudrait trouver une idée spéciale pour marquer sa reconnaissance envers Ginny. 

De tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais offert, la tranquillité de la veille avait été son plus beau cadeau. Il toqua à la statue indiquée dans l'itinéraire envoyé par McGonagall, et celle-ci disparut dans une alcôve, révélant une porte en bois qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il fut impressionné, et pas qu'un peu, de constater que son professeur portait des vêtement Moldus, et avait libéré ses cheveux.

- Hé oui, je sais moi aussi me détendre, Harry, dit gaiement celle-ci. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Harry la suivit dans une petite cuisine, où une table était dressée pour deux personnes. Il s'assit et sourit en reconnaissant les bouteilles sur la table.

- Fred et George ont été très généreux, dit le professeur sans se troubler, et je me suis débrouillée pour chiper quelques bouteilles à la fin de la soirée.

- Ils s'attendent à ce que la future consommation des élèves rembourse leur investissement, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Ca, à en juger par les réactions d'hier, ça ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Minerva pince-sans-rire. Mais mange donc, on te croirait au garde-à-vous.

Harry commença à attaquer ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

- Le changement de forme est un acte aussi bien mental que magique, Harry, expliqua Minerva. Tu vas forcer ton corps à adopter une nouvelle configuration. Celle-ci ne te semblera pas naturelle au départ; après tout, tu dois surmonter seize ans d'habitude de ta forme actuelle mais, après quelques temps, tu te rendras compte que tu seras aussi à l'aise dans n'importe laquelle de tes trois formes. Le procédé en lui-même est assez simple, en fait. Tu te concentres fermement sur la forme que tu veux adopter, et tu utilises ensuite ta magie pour te transformer en cette nouvelle forme. Il n'y a pas de sort, pas d'incantation; c'est exclusivement de la magie interne. Cela m'a pris de longs mois d'étude. Il m'a fallu comprendre comment ma magie fonctionnait avant d'être suffisamment en confiance pour me métamorphoser. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu connais déjà ta magie bien mieux que la plupart des sorciers ne la connaîtront jamais.Que ressens-tu quand tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

Harry avala la dernière bouchée de son oeuf et réfléchit un instant.

- Je me sens maître de ma magie, dit-il lentement. C'est tout simple, vraiment. Je lui dis ce que je veux faire, et elle le fait pour moi. J'ai juste à gérer son intensité; de cette façon, c'est moi qui la contrôle et non l'inverse.

Minerva sourit largement.

- C'est tout à fait ça, Harry. C'est cette relation avec la magie qui constitue la clé de voûte des capacités d'un Animagus. Prends un verre, et suis-moi ; nous allons tenter une transformation.

-Déjà? s'étonna Harry.

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Réfléchis une minute, Harry. Tu sais déjà transplaner, ce qui prouve que tu peux suffisamment contrôler à la fois ton corps et ta magie pour rejoindre n'importe quel point du globe. Tu as déjà rencontré l'esprit de tes animaux, nous savons donc que tu as le talent nécessaire pour devenir un Animagus, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise étant donné que ton père en était un et que ce genre de talent est souvent héréditaire. Et tu sais comment fonctionne ta magie. Tu possèdes donc les aptitudes fondamentales. Quand ton père, Sirius et Peter sont devenus des Animagi, ils n'avaient rien de tout cela, et ils ont dû partir de rien. Et pour couronner le tout, ils étaient ralentis par Pettigrow, qui n'a jamais été un sorcier des plus brillants.

Harry acquiesça lentement ; tout ce que son professeur disait était logique. Et si Pettigrow avait réussi à devenir un Animagus, il pouvait bien y arriver aussi.

- Que dois-je faire? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Minerva sourit et passa dans son salon.

- Regarde ma magie, Harry, pendant que je me transforme.

Harry plissa un peu les yeux, observant son professeur qui rapetissait et se couvrait de fourrure. Sa transformation était plus lente que celles dont il avait antérieurement été le témoin, et cela lui permit de voir la façon dont la magie ondulait autour et à travers elle pendant qu'elle achevait sa métamorphose. Ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile.

- Harry, dit Minerva une fois revenue à sa forme normale, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu retrouves ton loup. Je peux te remettre en transe si tu en as besoin.

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, appelant mentalement l'animal pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard, jaillissant avec impatience d'un recoin de son esprit, comme s'il voulait être relâché.

- Je l'ai, chuchota-t-il.

-Excellent, Harry. Garde bien son image en tête et laisse faire ta magie. Deviens un loup, Harry. Coule-toi en lui. Cela sera douloureux, les premières fois, mais ce n'est rien comparé au Doloris.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris, et libéra lentement sa magie. Il ressentit tous les changements qui affectaient son corps. Ses doigts se fendirent à leur extrémité, et, même si c'était loin d'être agréable, c'était bien plus tolérable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il sentit d'énormes ongles pousser et ses os se modifier.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il vit la pièce commencer à grandir tandis qu'il tombait vers l'avant. Sa colonne vertébrale changea de courbure, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit ses dents sortir douloureusement de ses gencives ; il essaya de crier, mais sa langue gonfla, emplissant sa bouche. Soudain, la douleur cessa, et il resta un moment sans bouger. Il regarda autour de lui et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Tout était tellement brillant, tellement net! Il pouvait distinguer chaque fil du tissu du canapé, et il voyait clairement le poil de chat qui y traînait.

Il prit une brusque inspiration et faillit éternuer. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui attendait toujours dans la pièce d'à côté, celle des fleurs près de la fenêtre et même la fragrance de jasmin qui émanait de son professeur. Il baissa les yeux pour observer ses nouvelles pattes. Elles lui parurent énormes, avec des griffes à l'air peu engageant sur le devant. Il en leva une, la tournant, l'examinant, la faisant légèrement bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne comment il pouvait les contrôler.

- Harry?

La voix était forte, trop forte, et il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour.

- Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas quelques pas?

Il hocha la tête, avança ses pattes de devant...et faillit perdre l'équilibre dans le processus.

- Tu dois utiliser tes quatre pattes, entendit-il dire, et il pouvait distinctement entendre l'amusement dans la voix de McGonagall.

Il essaya à nouveau, trébuchant de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce que la démarche lui paraisse plus naturelle. C'était comme apprendre à nager, d'une certaine façon, ses mouvements étaient inconfortables, et ne paraissaient pas naturels. Puis tout concorda soudainement et son corps lui indiqua exactement comment il fallait bouger.

Harry entendit quelque chose rouler sur le sol derrière lui ; il se retourna et bondit. Il atterrit en grondant, toutes griffes dehors.

- Désolée, lança Minerva, mais son ton ne l'était pas du tout. Il s'étonna de percevoir aussi nettement toutes les inflexions de sa voix.

Il grogna à son intention, et baissa les yeux sur le jouet pour chat qu'il tenait sous ses pattes. Il l'écarta et recommença à marcher partout dans la pièce.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant, aussi plein d'énergie auparavant ; c'était comme s'il pouvait courir une journée entière et avoir encore les forces nécessaires pour protéger sa meute et sa compagne. Sa compagne. Il voulait la voir, tout en sachant qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Tout lui paraissait plus simple : protéger sa compagne, protéger sa meute et écarter tout ce qui se dresserait sur son chemin. Il gronda à nouveau, un avertissement à tous, à quiconque lui ferait obstacle.

- Harry, s'entendit-il appeler à nouveau. Je veux que tu reprennes ta forme normale, maintenant.

Il gémit faiblement ; il ne voulait pas se retransformer. Il s'aimait bien comme ça.

- Ginny n'est pas un loup, Harry, remarqua McGonagall, son amusement étant clairement audible pour Harry. Comme tu l'a fait tout à l'heure, imagine-toi tel que tu es normalement et laisse ta magie faire son travail.

Il se représenta mentalement sa forme humaine. Revenir à son état habituel fut radicalement différent : c'était comme enfiler une paire de vieux jeans - c'était confortable et rassurant.

-Wow, dit-il doucement en se relevant.

Il regarda autour de lui et cligna des yeux.

- Où étaient mes vêtements ?

Minerva rit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- De toutes les questions que tu pouvais poser, Harry, je crois bien que c'est la meilleure. Ta magie s'occupe d'eux, et de tes lunettes, aussi.

- C'était époustouflant, continua-t-il. Je me sentais si fort, comme si rien ne pouvait se dresser en travers de ma route. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir.

- Nous ressentons tous cela la première fois, admit-elle. Cela devient plus facile avec le temps, à tel point que cela deviendra une partie de ce que tu es. Demain, nous travaillerons ta troisième forme. Maintenant, tu dois être fatigué, voudrais-tu faire une sieste?

Harry l'admit ; maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il était effectivement un peu fatigué. Il s'écroula sur le canapé qu'il avait examiné quelques instants plus tôt et dut combattre l'envie urgente de se rouler en boule. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

De: Min Victorieuse 

A: Filius

Objet: L'enfant-loup

Il l'a fait!

Il l'a fait!

Il était magnifique.

Albus m'avait donné un indice en me suggérant d'étudier la relation que Harry entretenait avec sa magie. Il s'avère qu'il avait déjà les compétences nécessaires. Je lui ai juste dit quoi faire, je lui ai fait une démonstration, et puis je l'ai laissé essayer.

Il se repose sur mon canapé pour le moment ; demain, nous essaierons son autre forme.

Min

--

_ronronne aussi fort qu'une tondeuse à gazon_

* * *

**De** : Flitwick le filosophe 

**A** : Merveilleuse Minerva

**Objet** : Re: L'enfant-loup

Félicitations!

A quoi ressemblait-il?

F.

* * *

**De** : Min la méchante 

**A **: Fil qui flippe

**Objet** : Re2: L'enfant-loup

Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne veux gâcher la surprise à personne!

M.

--  
ronronne toujours

* * *

**De** : Minerva 

**A** : Albie

**Objet** : Harry

Albus,

Harry a réussi sa première transformation.

M.

--  
ronronnement satisfait

* * *

**De** : Votre patron 

**A** : Un simple membre du personnel

**Objet** : Re: Harry

Et ? Des détails, Min, SVP.

Albus

* * *

**De** : Vous ne pourriez pas diriger cette école sans moi. 

**A** : Patron à la tête enflée

**Objet** : Re(2): Harry

Je ne vous dirai rien, à vous non plus. Cela dépend de Harry.

M

--  
Feulement de colère

* * *

Harry émergea de sa sieste, pleinement reposé. Il regarda sa montre et s'étira, avant de se lever et d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il sourit : 

- Je n'avais jamais réalisé l'énorme travail que devaient fournir les professeurs.

Minerva leva les yeux des devoirs qu'elle était en train de corriger.

- Ça te dirait d'en faire quelques-uns pour moi ?

- En temps normal, j'adorerais, dit hâtivement Harry mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Minerva levant les yeux au ciel. Viens me voir demain après-midi, pour étudier ton faucon.

- D'accord. Et merci, pour tout.

Elle lui renvoya un large sourire :

- Un des plus beaux cadeaux que puisse recevoir un professeur, c'est un élève attentif et brillant. Maintenant, va à ton rendez-vous ; il me reste encore quinze devoirs à corriger.

Harry prit congé, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le cachot de Rogue. Il toqua à la porte et entra.

- Prêt? demanda-t-il.

- Autant que possible, lui répondit Severus avec un faible sourire. 

- Nerveux?

- Oui, d'une certaine façon. Bella était mon premier amour, et celui-là est toujours spécial, même s'il tombe à l'eau.

- Je suis un peu tendu, moi aussi, admit Harry. Nous sommes à une étape charnière. Si tout va bien, je vais avoir un espion parmi les proches de Voldemort, et mon plan sera en bonne voie.

Il s'interrompit et se secoua.

- Je vais nous faire transplaner à l'orée de la Forêt. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'on nous voie.

- Effectivement, convint Rogue. On y va?

Harry tendit la main, et dès que Rogue la serra, il les fit transplaner tous deux à travers les sceaux de protection, jusqu'à la forêt.

- Vous connaissez le chemin? demanda Harry.

- C'est le genre de questions à poser avant, ça, ricana Rogue.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous le connaissez ?

- Evidemment, ironisa Rogue. Par ici.

Ils parcoururent la forêt, aux arbres torturés. Bien qu'il fût midi, la forêt était sombre, calme, et quelque peu oppressante.

Harry renifla distraitement, avant de réaliser que ce genre de réflexe était plus caractéristique d'un loup que d'un homme. Il sentait quelque chose, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de changer de forme. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette forêt qui semblait attirer sa forme animale.

Ils avancèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant que Rogue ne déclare:

- Je viens ici récolter les ingrédients pour mes potions.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

- Je devine pourquoi. (Il sourit) C'est moins cher, c'est ça?

Rogue hocha la tête

- Albus ne supporte pas de voir son budget englouti dans ce qui finit par devenir de la vase entre les mains de mes troisièmes années.

Harry rit doucement

- Nous y sommes.

Ils entraient dans une large clairière circulaire. L'endroit semblait quasiment fait pour les rendez-vous, avec des arbres couchés tout autour, et un cercle de pierres au milieu. Harry se dirigea vers celui-ci, et s'assit confortablement.

- Vous voudrez lui parler en privé, après? questionna Harry.

Rogue réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. En quinze ans d'espionnage, je ne l'ai croisée que deux ou trois fois.Harry montra qu'il comprenait. Il regarda sa montre. A l'instant où les aiguilles marquèrent une heure, elle apparut.

- Ponctuelle, remarqua sèchement Harry, sans se lever.

- Potter, renifla Bellatrix avec mépris, apparemment plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Bella, salua Rogue.

- Sev, répondit Bellatrix, un faible sourire naissant sur son visage.

- Vous avez une sale tête, remarqua Harry désinvolte. Azkaban ne vous a vraiment pas réussi.

- Effectivement, reconnut Bella. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner.

-Vous réalisez bien qu'en ce moment je suis plus enclin à vous trancher la gorge qu'à vous aider? demanda Harry, toujours sur un ton désinvolte.

- Toi? ricana Bella, moqueuse.

En un éclair, Harry fut sur ses pieds et se jeta sur elle. Il invoqua dans le même mouvement son épée qui se trouvait dans la réserve de l'AD, puis s'immobilisa brusquement, l'épée contre la gorge de Bella qu'il transperça du regard.

Celle-ci devint pâle comme la mort et le regarda avec stupeur.

- Et pourquoi ne vous tuerais-je pas, tout simplement? l'interrogea-t-il froidement, en dévisageant la femme qui avait osé porter la main sur sa Ginny.

Il vit une lueur de compréhension apparaître dans les yeux de Bella ; elle prenait soudain conscience qu'il en était effectivement capable.

- Severus? murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

- Non, Bella, lui répondit Rogue, quelque part derrière lui. Les choses ont changé. Je travaille pour lui maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas, dit alors franchement Bella, répondant à la question de Harry.

Harry recula, renvoyant d'un claquement de doigts son épée à sa place d'origine.

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer, Bellatrix. A prendre ou à laisser.

- Lequel? croassa Bella, s'effondrant à genoux, vaincue.

- Vous faites ce que je vous dis, et vous avez droit à une seconde chance, après la défaite de Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas blanchie, simplement en sursis. Ce qui signifie que c'est à moi que vous rendrez des comptes pour vos crimes.

- Que dois-je faire?

- Vous allez espionner pour mon compte. Vous jouerez le rôle que jouait Severus en quelque sorte et, le moment venu, vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour inciter Voldemort à agir comme je le désire.

- Voldemort me tuera s'il le découvrait, souffla Bella.

- Êtes vous si certaine qu'il vous épargnerait de toutes façons?

Bella eut un sourire tordu.

- Pas vraiment, en fait, admit-elle. Tu as changé, remarqua-t-elle.

- Effectivement, reconnut-il. Alors, marché conclu?

- Si je fais ce que tu me demandes, tu m'enlèveras la Marque?

Harry hocha la tête, une seule fois.

- Et tu me laisseras la vie sauve, ensuite?

- Vous avez ma parole.

- C'est bon, je le ferai. Mais pour ma soeur ?

- Quoi, votre soeur ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Tu pourrais faire la même chose pour elle?

- Plus il y aura de gens au courant, plus vous serez en danger

- Narcissa ne dirait jamais rien à personne, pas même à Lucius.

Harry soupira doucement.

- Très bien. Je lui propose le même marché. Cela m'arrangerait si elle pouvait persuader Lucius de vous soutenir, une fois que je vous aurai expliqué ce que je veux.

- Merci, réussit péniblement à proférer Bella.

Harry reçut le remerciement d'un hochement de tête.

- Sev sera votre contact, précisa-t-il. Ne cherchez pas à me contacter. 

Bella fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

-Sev ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Je vous dirais bien que ce fut un plaisir, mais ce serait un mensonge, dit Harry. Et j'ai presque envie que vous cherchiez à me trahir. Cela me ferait perdre un peu de temps, mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de gagner et cela me donnerait l'occasion de vous faire comprendre pourquoi Voldemort a peur de moi.

Harry prononça ces derniers mots de sa voix la plus glaciale.

- Je ne te trahirai pas, lui assura-t-elle. Voldemort est à nouveau sur pieds, annonça-t-elle soudainement. Lucius a retrouvé un reliquat de potion dans ses réserves qui à l'air de redonner forme humaine au Maître.

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'intention de Severus et disparut. Rogue se rapprocha de Harry et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

- Vous alliez la tuer, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- C'était du bluff, répondit Harry, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

- Du bluff ? s'exclama Rogue, stupéfait.

- Absolument, soupira Harry. Elle a l'habitude de traiter avec Voldemort, donc je savais qu'il faudrait employer la manière forte. Elle devait se rendre compte que j'étais capable de lui offrir le futur qu'elle désire.

- Vous m'avez fait peur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'était le but. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit à l'avance. Je voulais que vos réactions soient sincères.

- Ça, elles l'étaient, reconnut Severus. Et je crois que mon blanchisseur apprécierait que vous n'employiez jamais ce ton avec moi.

Harry se mit à rire.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Voldemort récupère si vite.

- Les Trois Balais?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry.

- Je vous offre le repas, proposa Rogue

- Rendez-vous là-bas, répondit Harry en transplanant, sans prendre la peine de se lever.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Harry, qui se sentait un peu fatigué, se rendit à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il rit doucement en parcourant la table des yeux. En face d'une rangée de têtes rousses penchées sur des livres s'alignaient les partenaires respectifs de chacun des Weasley. 

Harry se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à Ginny.

- Bonjour, vous, ronronna-t-il. Vous venez ici souvent?

Ginny ne leva pas les yeux.

- Occasionnellement, renifla-t-elle.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre? demanda-t-il.

- Suis pas intéressée, lui répondit Ginny, les yeux toujours baissés.

Les autres les observaient maintenant attentivement.

- Mon futur mari est plutôt du genre jaloux, poursuivit Ginny. Il n'apprécierait pas de me voir partir avec quelqu'un qui a essayé de lever une minette dans une bibliothèque.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, sourit Harry. Et quel est le problème avec les bibliothèques?

Il s'approcha d'elle, plaça rapidement les mains sous ses bras, et la souleva par-dessus la chaise.

- Repose-moi, grosse brute, protesta théâtralement Ginny.

- Pas question, ricana Harry. Je suis en train de te prouver que je suis tout à fait capable de lever une minette dans une bibliothèque

Ginny soupira ostensiblement.

- C'était un très mauvais jeu de mots, ça !

- Je sais. (Il la tourna vers lui) Mais tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, approuva Ginny. A propos de quoi, au fait ?

- Je suis du genre jaloux, répondit-il. Et je refuse de te partager avec quiconque.

- Ca tombe bien.

Ginny sourit et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa doucement

- Je t'aime vraiment, défauts compris.

- Ca tombe bien, imita Harry

- Comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ?

Harry alla prendre place en bout de table, Ginny sur ses genoux.

- Des rendez-vous très enrichissants. Les différentes parties de mon plan se mettent en place, précisa-t-il, et tout ce passe comme prévu.

- On croirait entendre le professeur Dumbledore, se plaignit Ron.

Harry cligna des yeux et éclata de rire.

- Je le prends comme un compliment. Maintenant que je suis dans sa situation, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore s'exprime comme il le fait. C'est tout à fait logique lorsqu'on connaît les dessous de l'histoire. Bref, enchaîna-t-il. Charlie, tu viens avec moi. Vous autres, vous continuez.

- Et moi ? demanda Ginny en minaudant.

- Comme tu le désires, mon coeur, répondit Harry.

- Bonne réponse, le félicita Ginny. Je vais continuer mes recherches.

* * *

Harry s'étira et observa l'air épuisé des occupants de la Bibliothèque. Charlie avait été un étudiant impétueux, mais voulant courir avant de savoir marcher, et Harry avait passé autant de temps à le retenir qu'à l'encourager. Cependant, le cadet des rejetons Weasley avait un talent inné, et arriverait sans doute à communiquer avec les dragons. 

- Ok, c'est bon pour ce soir, dit Harry. Nous avons lu plein de livres aujourd'hui, et tenons déjà plusieurs pistes très encourageantes. Nous travaillerons tous demain, alors tout le monde au pieu.

- Tu me transportes? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

- A ton service, sourit Harry. Je voulais justement te parler seul à seule. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Tes estampes japonaises ? demanda Charlie.

- Arrière, esprit pervers ! rétorqua fermement Harry.

Charlie ricana.

- Sortons d'ici, soupira Harry à l'intention de Ginny. 'Nuit, vous tous, conclut-il en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, avant de les faire transplaner tous deux dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Ginny.

- Je t'ai un peu menti, confessa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de leçons d'Occlumancie. En fait, j'apprenais à devenir un Animagus avec Min.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent .

- Vraiment? haleta-t-elle.

- Je voulais que personne d'autre ne soit au courant pour le moment, confirma-t-il.

- Tu as eu raison, sourit Ginny.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Tu vas me montrer, maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, bien sûr que non, dit Ginny, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

Harry rit doucement et secoua la tête. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, et se concentra. Comme la première fois, il alla chercher l'image de son loup, et se moula en lui. Ce fut un peu plus facile cette fois-ci.

Il étira son nouveau corps et trottina jusqu'à Ginny, la reniflant. S'il avait pu, il aurait souri. Il pouvait détecter une faible trace de sa propre odeur sur elle, qui la marquait comme sienne. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers elle, cédant à l'envie de l'étudier sous un nouvel angle, avec une nouvelle perspective.

- Oh Harry, souffla-t-elle émerveillée. Tu es tellement beau !

Il tiqua un peu à ces mots ; il n'était pas sûr que "beau" ait été le terme le plus approprié pour le décrire.

Ginny tendit la main et lui grattouilla légèrement la tête. Il se pressa fermement contre ses doigts, dans l'attente d'une caresse plus ferme. Il se tourna légèrement et lécha son poignet, ce qui la fit glousser. Elle avait un goût de propre, de frais, de lui.

- Tu peux marcher un peu pour moi? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'écarta et commença à parcourir la Salle. Retrouvant progressivement les mouvements appropriés, il commença à trotter, s'habituant aux sensations que lui offrait sa nouvelle musculature, avant de s'élancer et de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il découvrit vite comment utiliser sa queue pour conserver son équilibre, et ses griffes pour ne pas déraper. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pouvoir bondir dans toute la pièce ; il s'arrêta, fit volte-face, et bondit par-dessus Ginny.

Il atterrit et se mit à trottiner autour d'elle.

- C'était fantastique, lui dit Ginny avec un sourire heureux.

Elle s'agenouilla et l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans sa toison.

- Mon bel Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Il aboya doucement, se dégagea et revint à sa forme humaine.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu? lui demanda-t-il, tout en se rappelant la fatigue qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il s'était métamorphosé. Cela me coûte encore beaucoup d'énergie, confessa-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Merveilleux, lui répondit simplement Ginny. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry, jetant un oeil au canapé.

- Crée-nous un drap, Harry, déclara Ginny, ôtant ses chaussures et s'approchant de lui.

Harry acquiesça et se déchaussa lui aussi.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et élargit considérablement le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un lit. Elle fit ensuite s'allonger Harry, lui prenant le drap des mains. D'un coup de poignet expert, elle l'étendit sur lui puis se glissa en dessous, pour s'allonger contre Harry.

- 'Nuit, lui souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- B'nuit, répondit-il sur le même ton, à moitié endormi avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase.

**  
**

* * *

**De** : Harry's Girls 

**A** : Professeur Dumbledore

**Objet **: La chambre d'Harry

Professeur, la chambre d'Harry est entièrement terminée. De quelle manière comptez-vous la lui présenter ?

* * *

**De** : Albus P. Dumbledore 

**A** : Les forces de l'ordre ménager

**Objet** : RE : La chambre d'Harry

Avec beaucoup de prudence.

Depuis que Dobby l'a légèrement agrandie, elle est plus grande que la mienne. Je ne voudrais pas que d'autres professeurs en soient offusqués. Je vais mentionner tout à fait par hasard que les elfes de maison ont pris la décision eux-mêmes d'agrandir un petit peu la pièce.

Serez-vous toutes là pour nous faire visiter ?

A.D.

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers._

* * *

**De** : Blaise, représentante des filles. 

**A** : Le directeur sournois.

**Objet** : Maison

Professeur, à quelle maison apparteniez-vous quand vous étiez étudiant ? Parce vous laissez transparaître certaines prédisposions serpentardèsques

* * *

**De** : Le professeur estimé 

**A** : Les étudiantes curieuses

**Objet** : RE : Maison

J'ai bien peur que cette demande ne soit basée que sur votre envie de savoir… Et personne n'a à le savoir.

A.D.

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers._

* * *

**De** : Padma, et les autres. 

**A** : Directeur, Poudlard.

**Objet** : RE(2) : Maison

Cela ressemble à un défi… Considérez le comme accepté, monsieur.

Padma.

* * *

**De** : Un joyeux Albus 

**A** : De joyeux directeurs

**Objet** : L'école.

Bonjour à tous.

Je viens tout juste d'avoir un merveilleux échange de Mmail avec quelques-uns de nos élèves de 6ème année. Pour la première fois, ils me voient autrement que comme un directeur respecté et me traitent comme une personne. Je trouve cela revigorant.

Bref, ils se sont donnés pour mission de découvrir à quelle maison j'appartenais quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard, donc s'il vous plaît, ne les aidez pas.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers._

* * *

**De** : Une Min fatiguée. 

**A** : Oncle Albie

**Cc** : Les autres directeurs

**Objet** : RE : L'école.

Je suis ravie pour vous, bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi ce besoin de me le dire aussi tôt. Du moment qu'ils n'oublient pas que vous êtes directeur.

Min, qui va essayer de gagner encore 5 minutes.

--

_Pelotonnée._

* * *

**De** : Oncle Albie, certainement. 

**A** : Tante Min

**Cc** : Ceux qui ne participent pas.

**Objet** : RE(2) : L'école

Ça vous va bien de dire cela, Min, vous qui invitez Harry à prendre le petit déjeuner, vous qui pouvez être proche des tous les élèves de votre maison. En tant que directeur, ma marge est étroite car je dois faire en sorte de ne favoriser aucune maison et, de ce fait, je ne peux pas passer autant de temps que je voudrais pour connaître la future génération d'adultes que nous formons.

Parfois, c'est pesant d'être le directeur. J'ai accepté ce poste parce qu'enseigner est ma passion, et que j'aime voir les enfants devenir des adultes dignes d'admiration. M'occuper de la guerre m'a éloigné de tout ça, et revenir à un stade où les gens peuvent venir me parler librement me remplit de joie.

Albus

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers._

* * *

**De** : Un Severus très bien réveillé 

**A** : Le vieil homme solitaire et les autres

**Objet** : Re(3) : L'école.

Afin de donner un coup de main, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à prendre ma classe de première année ce matin.

S.

--

_S'oppose à l'Impuissant des ténèbres depuis 15 ans._

* * *

**De** : Une Pommie tout aussi réveillée 

**A** : Sev, et les autres.

**Objet** : Re(4) : L'école.

Actuellement je ricane en buvant mon café. Mais Rogue a tout à fait raison Tonton Albus. Quand cet abruti de Voldemort sera mort, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous la responsabilité de certaines classes ?

P

* * *

**De** : Un Flitwick encore un peu dans les vapes 

**A** : Tonton Albie

**Cc** : Le trio de taquineurs.

**Objet** : Re(5) : L'école.

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux, revenez à vos premiers amours. Cela fera des merveilles sur vous.

FF

* * *

**De** : Un Albus excité 

**A** : De merveilleux (bien que certains soient un peu trop malicieux) collègues

**Objet** : Re(6) : L'école.

Je le ferai. Je vais sûrement passer la matinée à remettre à jour certaines choses. Le rapport pour Fudge peut attendre !

AD

--

_Enchanteur en chef du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Sorciers._

* * *

Harry se réveilla lentement et sourit en regardant le plafond. Il sentait Ginny qui dormait contre lui, il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'était à la fois apaisant et excitant, il se sentait suffisamment éveillé pour apprécier. 

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas, caressant son dos avec douceur à travers la chemise verte qu'elle portait, avant de regarder sa montre.

- Gin, murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne veux pas me réveiller, marmotta Ginny, alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage au creux de l'épaule de Harry. Tu es chaud, confortable et tu sens bon.

Harry rit doucement.

- Petit déjeuner ?

- Je préfèrerais t'avoir toi, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- On n'a pas le temps

- On n'a jamais le temps ! grogna-t-elle. Dès que cet abruti de Tommy sera mort, je veux aller dans un endroit calme pour avoir au moins une semaine avec Harry Potter pour moi toute seule. Les vêtements seront en option.

Harry se tourna délicatement, essayant de cacher à quel point il aimait cette idée.

Les mains de Ginny parcouraient négligemment son torse.

- Alors je ne suis pas la seule qui aime cette idée ?

- Sorcière, soupira Harry.

- Ta sorcière, affirma Ginny. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Pas de danger.

- Bien.

Ginny grimpa sur lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, dit-elle avec un soupir.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry.

- On pourrait peut-être la partager ? proposa Ginny.

Harry se sentit tiraillé. D'un côté, il avait envie, vraiment envie, de la voir nue. Il voulait la toucher, nue. En fait, il avait vraiment envie de faire toutes ces choses dont Patmol lui avait parlé à propos du nu. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait vraiment faim car il avait sauté un repas la veille et qu'il avait Potions en premier cours de la journée.

Son esprit trancha pour lui quand l'estomac de Ginny gronda.

- On se douche seul, dit-il fermement, ensuite on va manger, puis on discutera de la préservation des nappes phréatiques.

- Un sujet qui m'a l'air très intéressant, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Et qui requerra beaucoup d'action de notre part.

- Absolument.

Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était vide car tous les élèves étaient allés prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Dépêche-toi, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna en bondissant joyeusement.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner et entra dans les douches des garçons, jetant ses vêtements négligemment dans le panier qui se trouvait dans un coin.

Après une douche rapide, il se sentit beaucoup plus éveillé, et encore plus affamé. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et observa son uniforme. Après une seconde de délibération, il décida qu'il ne le porterait pas aujourd'hui au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Il enfila un pull d'un vert sombre et un pantalon avant de passer sa robe d'école par-dessus.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et redescendit dans la salle commune pour attendre Ginny.

Elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard, sa robe encore ouverte, dévoilant l'uniforme qui se trouvait en dessous.

Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mmmh ! de la menthe fraîche ! murmura-t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

- Plus tard les bisous, on va manger !

- Bien sûr, sourit-il malicieusement, je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'interposer entre un Weasley et la nourriture.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, là ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry les fit Transplaner sans effort dans la Grande Salle.

- Pour rien, affirma-t-il l'air innocent.

- D'accord. Bonjour, lança-t-elle joyeusement à Ron et Hermione. Je vous recommande de vous faire transporter par Harry dans Poudlard. C'est beaucoup plus facile que de marcher.

- On peut dormir avec lui aussi ? demanda Lavande, qui était un peu plus loin, d'un air espiègle.

- Non, affirma Ginny, ça m'est réservé.

- Et si c'est pour ne pas dormir avec lui ? plaisanta Parvati.

- En avoir l'occasion serait une bonne chose, grogna Ginny.

Ron eut un regard partagé entre le rire ; mi soulagé, mi déçu.

- Vous deux avez vraiment besoin de vous éloigner, murmura-t-il.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva sa sœur.

- Dès que Voldemort saura de quel bois on se chauffe, c'est ce qu'on fera, dit Harry.

- Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus étrange ? demanda Ron. C'est qu'on est lundi, que nous commençons par un cours de potions, et j'ai hâte d'y être !

Hermione et Harry rirent, puis celle-ci embrassa Ron sur la joue.

- Ne change jamais, dit-elle affectueusement. Tu viens en classe aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Je pense, sourit Harry. Notre mainmise sur la Bièraubeurre, prévue pour aujourd'hui, ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on puisse en acheter à Pré-au-Lard ! s'exclama Lavande. Je ne veux plus jamais toucher à l'ancienne.

- Bien, dit Harry. Les jumeaux seront ravis de l'entendre.

Il tendit le bras et remplit rapidement son assiette.

- Affamé ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai sauté un repas hier, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de magie. Je pourrais manger un cerf cru.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi mais on est à table…

- Désolé, dit Harry avec un sourire, se sentant un peu perturbé à l'idée que manger un cerf cru lui semble très attirante. Il attribua cette idée au loup qui vivait en lui et se calma avec quatre saucisses.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras avec tendresse un bref instant, puis il retourna à la sérieuse affaire que représentait son repas. Il était vraiment affamé, et il devait se concentrer sérieusement pour s'assurer qu'il ne mangeait pas comme un animal.

Il finit son assiette et respira calmement.

- Je me sens mieux, sourit-il.

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu manger autant ! s'exclama Ginny, l'air craintif.

- J'avais faim, s'expliqua Harry.

- Comme tout le monde a pu remarquer, rit Hermione.

- Harry, les interrompit le Professeur Dumbledore. Ta chambre est prête. Je te la montrerai ce soir après dîner, et nous mettrons au point ton emploi du temps aussi.

- Merci, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard en cours.

Harry regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris de constater qu'ils étaient les seuls à être encore dans la Grande Salle.

- Venez, dit-il aux autres. Je te vois au déjeuner, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ginny.

Elle approuva et le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de partir en courant.

Harry sauta par-dessus la table et attrapa les épaules de ses deux amis, avant de les faire transplaner tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots.

- Ginny avait raison, dit Ron, espiègle. C'est mieux de prendre le Harry.

- Prendre le Harry ? s'exclama ce dernier. Je suis quoi ? Un taxi ?

Hermione renifla.

- Non, tu sens bien meilleur qu'un taxi !

Harry grogna et les poussa gentiment, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Rogue comme si de rien n'était. Je pensais que vous seriez en retard, vu l'amoncellement pantagruélique de nourriture que vous aviez autour de votre assiette. 

- Nan, dit Ron en souriant. Il a englouti la moitié des plats avant de sauter par-dessus la table et de nous faire transplaner ici.

- Je SUIS là, vous savez ? signala Harry.

- On sait, répondit Hermione. Mais on parle de toi, pas à toi.

- Eh bien ! Merci, répondit Harry, plaintif.

Rogue ricana.

- Allez-y, asseyez-vous.

Harry s'assit et regarda sans attendre ses Mmails dont l'alerte venait de s'allumer.

* * *

**De** : Super espion 

**A** : Espion en chef

**Objet** : Espion

Harry, on a un espion à Poudlard ! Quelqu'un qui a sûrement entendu quelque chose ce matin. Voldemort a reçu un message il y a quelques instants, et il a donné l'ordre à de nombreux Mangemorts d'aider Lucius à faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés, car ils ont utilisé un Portoloin.

Bella

* * *

**De** : Les jumeaux qui ont des problèmes. 

**A** : Harry

**Objet** : A l'aide !

Harry, on a besoin d'aide, tout de suite! Nous sommes à l'usine principale de Bièreaubeurres et plein de Mangemorts viennent d'arriver. On est en train de se battre au côté des Gobelins. Amène-toi, vite!

--

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – Prochainement sur le chemin de Traverse._

**  
**

* * *

**De : **Voldemort 

**A** : Nott

**Pièces** **jointes** : adresse.pmt

**Objet** : Revanche

Nott,

Amenez un escadron de Mangemorts à cette adresse demain. Capturez les proches de Potter et tuez les parents de Dean Thomas. Nous allons montrer à tout le monde ce qui arrive quand on s'oppose à moi.

Quand vous les aurez, j'enverrai un message à Potter, lui demandant de venir pour me supplier d'épargner sa famille.

--

_La victoire ou la mort._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (qui est Jeconais, nous le rappelons) :**

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Elsielann, Pixiellie, Musings, RDPrice, Camille et Gray Wizard pour avoir travailler avec acharnement pour me remettre ceci le plus vite possible. Toutes les erreurs qui restent sont les miennes, et les miennes seulement.

Bien, encore un cliché détruit. Pourquoi donc, dans cette fanfiction, Harry ne peut pas passer un jour tranquille sans attaque ?

J'ai fait quelques erreurs dans la dernière partie, le non moindre et mystérieux changement de deuxième prénom pour Kingsley, et l'utilisation des mots « élévateur » et « pétard » complètement en dehors de leur contexte original.

J'ai aussi dit que j'utiliserai Blaise jusqu'à ce que je trouve des filles de Serpentard.

convenable… En fait, si j'avais regardé plus attentivement, j'aurais vu qu'il y a Daphne Greegrass. Cependant, comme j'avais commencé ça avant qu'on me confirme le sexe de Blaise, j'ai décidé de le laisser.

Donc, il y a un espion à Poudlard… Pauvre Harry ! Il aurait dû se souvenir que les murs ont des oreilles. Une idée de qui est l'espion ? Les indices sont dans l'histoire.

L'idée du sortilège d'Homorphus est de Kelleypen sur les forums Phoenixsong.

* * *

**Note de l'équipe de traduction :**

On sait, cela finit par un suspense insoutenable et en plus on va vous annoncer une petite pause dans la publication. Inutile de pleurnicher, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Jeconais a mis 18 mois à écrire la suite !

A ce propos, nous avons indiqué à Jeconais l'avancée de la traduction et lui avons fait part de vos nombreux mots de soutien (1100 reviews, sur nos 5 sites de publication). Ce dernier a été très touché par son accueil auprès du public français et a félicité notre équipe pour son dévouement et son efficacité, tout en soulignant la difficulté de traduire un texte bourré de jeux de mots et de locutions anglaises.

En vue des 12 parties que représentent pour nous les 250 pages à venir, quatre traducteurs émérites ont rejoint l'équipe. Ils ont déjà montré leur valeur en traduisant la fin de partie précédente et la partie d'aujourd'hui.Tout est déjà en place pour vous donner une bonne traduction dans les meilleurs délais : les parties prévues ont été attribuées, un lexique a été mis en place pour harmoniser les traductions, des documents en ligne partagés ont été testés pour rendre les corrections plus rapides et plus fécondes puisque chacun peut voir simultanément les propositions des autres.

La version définitive de la première partie du chapitre 10 (il y en aura trois) est accessible sur le site de Jeconais, depuis vendredi dernier. Nous la publierons en quatre chapitres, qui sont déjà en cours de traductions.

**Nous vous disons donc à très bientôt. Je ne peux pas vous indiquer de délai ferme pour la prochaine mise en ligne, car nous venons juste de commencer nos travaux. Il faudra sans doute compter au moins 4 à 6 semaines pour nous permettre de prendre un peu d'avance. Une fois lancée, la mise en ligne gardera son rythme bi-mensuel (tous les 15 jours).**

Ceux qui manquent de lecture peuvent aller lire les oeuvres de toute l'équipe (lien vers leur profil à partir du mien) et, si ce n'est pas assez, vous pouvez aller vous perdre dans nos favoris (le mien est régulièrement remis à jour).

Alixe et son équipe de choc


	21. Note

Bonjour, 

Non, le chapitre suivant n'est pas ici. Mais pas de panique, **il sera publié ailleurs et je vais vous dire où.**

Mais avant, je voudrais vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas souhaité mettre la fin de cette histoire sur mon compte.

Quand j'ai commencé cette traduction, c'était une histoire légère, drôle, centrée sur une histoire d'amour, des blagues et la relation existant entre Ginny et ses frères. On commençait à voir pointer le super Harry mais, à quelques exceptions près, on restait dans le domaine du divertissement.

Le chapitre 9 est devenu plus politique, mais cela n'était pas trop gênant. Puis, après 18 mois d'interruption, est venu le chapitre 10. Durant cette période, l'auteur a évolué. Il a écrit d'autres histoires et sa perception du monde a changé. Il a donc écrit les 150 pages que constituent le chapitre 10 dans un état d'esprit plus sérieux, plus politique et plus engagé.

Moi, Alixe, je suis en totale contradiction avec les idées de Jeconais. J'admets qu'on puisse démontrer qu'il est difficile de rester pur et gentil quand on doit mettre fin à un mouvement extrémiste qui organise des attentats. J'admets qu'il puisse y avoir des scènes dures quand on décrit une guerre. Ce que je n'admets pas, c'est qu'on le fasse sous la forme d'un comédie.

Je lis sans réserves **Une année particulière** de _EmmaD_ qui montre ce que Rogue a dû faire pour préserver sa place d'espion auprès de Voldemort. C'est pas joli. C'est même très moche. Cependant c'est traité avec doigté et de façon sérieuse. Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent même à en faire autant, sans pour autant exclure un certain humour. Mais quand on lit ces histoires, on sait que ce qu'on aborde des sujets qui méritent réflexion.

_La Déclaration de guerre_ est avant tout une histoire drôle. On y arrive pour se détendre, on y rit, nos barrières tombent et on n'est pas là pour remettre l'histoire en cause, juste pour passer un bon moment. Mais voilà, mine de rien ce texte fait l'apologie de la peine de mort et de la torture. Et cela entre deux éclats de rire du lecteur.

Jeconais a le droit d'avoir les idées qu'il veut. Il a décidé de terminer cette histoire dans l'état d'esprit qui est le sien actuellement, sans rester dans celui qui prévalait quand il en a commencé l'écriture. C'est un choix qui lui appartient.

Et le mien est de refuser d'héberger plus longtemps cette histoire sous mon nom. Je suis profondéent choquée par les idées défendues et par la façon de le faire. Et il est hors de question que je cautionne ce chapitre 10. Il sera donc publié ailleurs, sur un autre compte, que nous avons créé pour l'occasion.

Vous devez l'avoir compris maintenant, l'idée de tout laisser tomber m'est venue à l'esprit. Mais cette traduction ne m'appartient pas, elle est à toute l'équipe, qui a travaillé dur pour les 9 premiers chapitres et qui travaille maintenant sur le chapitre 10, dont nous avons commencé la traduction avant qu'il ne soit publié dans son entier, et que je ne réalise l'étendue de mon desaccord avec l'auteur.

J'ai aussi pris des engagements envers vous, lecteurs, que j'ai l'intention de tenir. Et maintenant que je vous ai exposé ce que je pense de ce texte, il ne me parait pas indispensable de vous empêcher de le lire. Je préfère vous laisser vous faire votre propre opinion, cela me parait plus constructif.

Ce texte sera donc publié sur le compte _Jeconais.traduction_, à l'adresse** fanfiction_ point _net /u/1232872/** ou **/s/3435076/1/** (lien direct sur mon profil). Vous pourrez y transférer vos alertes.

Je me retire également de la gestion du projet, qui sera désormais sous la responsabilité de Marie et Popoyo. Je continuerai juste à faire de la relecture pour que, malgré les différents traducteurs, le texte reste homogène. **A ce propos, des traducteurs, sachant traduire sans dictionnaire, ayant assez de temps pour traduire des tranches de 10 pages seraient les bienvenus en renfort de l'équipe.**

Pour nous contacter, merci de poser une review SOUS LE NOUVEAU COMPTE ou d'écrire à _jeconais.traduction arobase free point fr_

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque-là.

Alixe


	22. A supprimer

**A supprimer **(si j'y arrive - le lien qui devrait le faire ne marche pas è.é)**  
**


End file.
